Otra Oportunidad
by Lau-finchelforever
Summary: Han pasado 9 años desde que dejaron el Glee Club y las vidas de Rachel y Finn son ahora completamente diferentes. Un error del pasado los alejó, pero: ¿Podrán darse "otra oportunidad"?
1. Algo especial

_**Otra oportunidad**_

¡Hola a todos! Este es mi primer fanfic de Glee y espero que os guste. La historia transcurre 9 años después de que los chicos empezaran con el Glee Club, ahora tienen 25 años y sus vidas son muy diferentes…

PD: Glee no me pertenece. El novio de Rachel es inventado, al igual que otros personajes que irán apareciendo.

**Personajes:**

**-Rachel Berry:** Tras su paso por el instituto McKinley, Rachel forma ahora parte del mundo del espectáculo en Broadway. Actualmente reside en Nueva York junto a su mejor amigo Kurt. Rachel tiene un gran éxito con el musical que está representando y es muy feliz en la gran ciudad. Desde hace más de dos años está saliendo con su compañero de reparto, el también actor y cantante Thomas Doyle. Sin embargo, en su interior nunca ha podido olvidar a Finn Hudson, su primer amor y también su primera decepción. A pesar de lo que él hizo, ella siempre lo ha tenido presente en su mente y en su corazón. Lo que Rachel no imagina es que sus caminos van a cruzarse antes de lo que ella cree.

**-Finn Hudson: **Finn es una de las estrellas más polifacéticas de todo Nueva York, ya que combina su amor por el rugby con la actuación. Finn vive con Puck en Nueva York y ahora se prepara para el estreno de una nueva serie musical. A pesar de que ha intentado salir con varias chicas, siempre ha terminado siendo un fracaso, ya que Finn nunca podrá borrar de su memoria a aquella chica morena que le robó el corazón en el Glee club con sólo oír su voz. Finn no ha logrado olvidarla y siempre lamenta no poder volver el tiempo atrás y corregir todos sus errores. Lo que él no sabe es la sorpresa que le tiene preparado el destino.

**-Thomas Doyle: **Es un reconocido actor de musicales novio de Rachel desde hace dos años y medio. Thom está profundamente enamorado de Rachel e intenta demostrárselo cada día. No obstante, él sabe que algo ha cambiado en los sentimientos de su novia y sabe qué o mejor dicho quién es el responsable, lo que hace que su amor por ella se haya convertido casi en una obsesión.

**-Kurt Hummel: **Es el mejor amigo de Rachel desde la universidad. Además, es su compañero de piso y gran conocedor de los verdaderos sentimientos de Rachel por Finn. Actualmente Kurt es estilista personal y ayuda siempre a Rachel a acudir impecable a todos los eventos que exige su profesión.

**-Quinn Fabray: **Quinn ya no es la joven capitana de las animadoras que solía ser y con el tiempo se ha convertido en la mejor amiga de Rachel. Fue la que la ayudó a acostumbrarse al ritmo de la ciudad neoyorquina y siempre que pueden se escapan con Kurt para pasar una increíble tarde de compras o de confidencias. Quinn trabaja como modelo para una importante firma y vive a unos kilómetros de Rachel y Kurt, con su novio desde el instituto, Sam Evans. Al igual que Rachel y a pesar de que adora a Sam, Quinn también tiene reservado en su corazón un lugar para una persona muy especial.

**-Noah Puckerman: **Con el tiempo Finn perdonó a Puck y ahora son inseparables. Puck vive con Finn en Nueva York y se dedica exclusivamente al deporte en uno de los equipos de rugby más importantes del país. Puck conoce a Finn a la perfección y sabe de sus sentimientos hacia Rachel. Aunque Puck va de chico duro, la realidad es que él tampoco ha podido olvidar a aquella chica rubia que logró robar su corazón.

**-Emily Hudson: **Es una prima de Finn y uno de sus mayores apoyos desde que todo con Rachel terminó. Emily siempre ha vivido en Ohio pero va a trasladarse muy pronto a Nueva York para echarle una mano a Finn con todos sus problemas.

**Cáp. 1- Algo especial**

El chirriante sonido del despertador fue el encargado de despertar a Rachel esa mañana. La morena se apresuró a apagar la alarma con un suave golpe mientras trataba de incorporarse, preparada para otro intenso día de ensayos.

Cuando fue capaz de levantarse, buscó sus zapatillas y preparó la ropa que iba a ponerse, dispuesta a darse una ducha rápida. En ese momento, alguien llamó a la puerta, entrando antes de que a Rachel le diese tiempo de preguntar quién era.

-¡Buenos días!-dijo Rachel a su compañero de piso, que la miraba con mala cara. ¿He hecho algo malo?

-La verdad, no lo sé, Rach… pero creo que deberías mirar tu teléfono…

-¿Qué…?-Rachel encendió su móvil, para encontrarse más de 20 mensajes de su novio- Mierda… Thom… Kurt, yo… lo siento…

-¡Me ha llamado toda la noche! ¡Es insufrible! ¡Mi cutis no va a poder tolerar más estrés!

-Hablaré con él… lo siento, es que… me olvidé de llamarle anoche, eso es todo…

-Rach…- Kurt la miró profundamente- ¿No crees que esto está llegando demasiado lejos?

Rachel bajó la mirada, incapaz de afrontar la realidad que su amigo intentaba mostrarle…

-Yo… supongo que le he dado motivos para que esté así… hace días que no quedamos y… debí haberle llamado, es mi novio.

-¡Exacto! ¡Tu novio! ¡No un carcelero! ¿Te das cuenta de que estás echando tu vida por el retrete, nena?

-¡No seas exagerado! Es cierto que últimamente está más… insistente conmigo pero… Thom me quiere y yo le quiero… ¿Eso es lo que importa, no?

-Si tú lo dices… pero yo creo que hay otras razones… y Quinn piensa lo mismo…

Rachel lo miró sin poder creer lo que estaba oyendo, ¿sus dos mejores amigos estaban cuchicheando sobre su vida amorosa a sus espaldas?

-¡No me lo puedo creer!- dijo la morena, mientras ponía una mano sobre su cintura ¿Y qué razones son esas, si se puede saber?

-Bueno… creo que esa razón es… alta, guapa… diría que mide 1,91 por lo menos…

-Kurt… no… -dijo Rachel, borrando la sonrisa de su rostro.

-¡Vamos! ¡No puedes negar lo evidente! ¡Todos los que te queremos lo sabemos!

Rachel miró a su amigo directamente a los ojos, en un principio con dureza hasta que las fuerzas le fallaron y terminó sentándose a un lado de su cama, mientras una lágrima solitaria se deslizaba por su mejilla.

-De acuerdo… no negaré que entre Finn y yo hubo… algo especial… ¡Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo! ¡Además tú sabes lo que pasó! Él me hizo mucho daño y yo no quiero volver a pasar por lo mismo… Así que… aunque aún tenga sentimientos hacia él, es mejor dejar todo tal y como está…-dijo la morena, mientras una sensación de tristeza recorría todo su cuerpo.

-Sé que soy un pesado y me estoy ganando que te enfades conmigo pero… yo creo que no es sólo… algo especial…- vio la cara que le puso su amiga y decidió cambiar de tema- Bueno, es inútil discutir con alguien tan tozudo como tú. Creo que deberías darte prisa y ponerte algo decente- dijo mirando lo que Rachel había preparado- mejor deja que te ayude…

Rachel miró el reloj mientras dejaba escapar un leve gritito de horror al ver que sólo le quedaban diez minutos para que viniese a recogerla el coche que la llevaba al teatro.

-¡Mierda, llego tarde!- Mientras se levantaba de un salto e iba corriendo hacia el baño.

A unos kilómetros de allí, en un piso del centro de Nueva York…

-¡Ey, Finn! ¿Te queda mucho? -Preguntó Puck, mientras golpeaba suavemente la puerta del baño- ¡Voy a llegar tarde al entrenamiento si te pasas ahí toda la mañana, tío!

Unos segundos después, Finn salió tras la puerta, envuelto en una toalla por la cintura…

-¡Lo siento! ¡Me he quedado dormido!-dijo mientras iba de un lado para otro, recogiendo todo lo que encontraba desordenado- ¡Mierda! ¡Tengo que arreglar la habitación de invitados! Ya sabes que en una semana viene mi prima y quiero que todo esté preparado.

-Todo va a salir bien. ¿Por qué no piensas mejor en cómo vas a solucionar "lo otro"?

-¿"Lo otro"?-preguntó Finn, sin saber de qué demonios le hablaba su amigo.

-¡Tienes que luchar por ella, tío! ¡Es ahora o nunca!

-Ah… es eso…-Finn fue hacia su habitación, seguido de Puck, que esperaba su respuesta- ya sabes lo que me cuesta expresar lo que siento precisamente por ella… además, después de todo lo que le hice… no creo que quiera hablar conmigo… siempre me verá como el idiota que le rompió el corazón…

-Ya bueno, pero eso puede cambiar… ha pasado mucho tiempo… seguro que ahora podrías intentar acercarte a ella de nuevo…

-¡No digas tonterías! ¡Ella nunca me daría otra oportunidad!

-Eso nunca lo sabrás si no lo intentas…

-Bueno, ¿y qué me dices de ti?

-¿Yo? ¿Qué pasa conmigo?-Preguntó Puck, poniendo esa pose de durito que iba tanto con él.

-Tú también tienes un asunto sin resolver. No soy yo el único que no se atreve a expresar sus sentimientos…

Puck miró a su amigo atentamente… sí… Finn tenía razón… él no era el más apropiado para dar lecciones de moral, pero ese día decidió que las cosas iban a cambiar…

-Muy bien, colega… tienes razón… de modo que te propongo un trato-dijo mirándole con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro.

-Me das miedo… ¿De qué se trata?

-Yo me acercaré a ella y le diré lo que siento si tú a cambio haces lo mismo…

-¿QUÉ? ¡¿Te has vuelto loco?-Dijo Finn, con los ojos muy abiertos-No puedes hablar en serio.

-No bromeo-Dijo el moreno sonriente- Bueno, ¿qué me dices? ¿Aceptas el trato?

Finn miró la mano extendida de su amigo con duda y preocupación… ¿Qué pasaría si él se reencontrase con Rachel y le dijese lo mucho que la quería, que la había querido siempre? Seguramente ella lo miraría con esa expresión vacía en la mirada…Sí, había sido tan estúpido rompiéndole su corazón… ¿Por qué tuvo que beber más de la cuenta ese día? ¿Por qué volvió a cometer el error de acostarse con Santana? Lo peor era que la había perdido para siempre, a la chica más dulce y cariñosa de la tierra… hasta su parloteo incesante le parecía encantador… pero tenía que aceptar la terrible realidad: ahora ella era de otro. Sí, Rachel tenía novio desde hacía más de dos años y él dudaba mucho que es esa situación pudiese cambiar… Sin embargo, ¿y si su amigo tenía razón y estaba dejando escapar la oportunidad de su vida? Si había algo de lo que él estaba seguro es que ella era la mujer de su vida y no quería perderla… la imagen de los dos juntos le vino a la mente y una sonrisa iluminó su cara…

-De acuerdo-dijo sonriente.

-¿Cómo dices?-Preguntó su amigo.

-Acepto, a partir de hoy tenemos un trato.

Los chicos sellaron el pacto con un estrechón de manos, sin imaginar los acontecimientos que estaban por llegar…


	2. Recuerdos

¡Hola a todos! Espero que os esté gustando la historia, os agradecería que me dejaseis un pequeño comentario sobre lo que os está pareciendo la historia

PD: Glee no me pertenece.

**Cáp. 2- Recuerdos**

Finn soltó la mano de Puck y ambos se miraron fijamente durante unos segundos…

-Creo que me voy a arrepentir de esto…-dijo Finn con gesto inseguro.

-¡Ey, no vale echarse atrás! ¡Un trato es un trato!

-Vale, vale… como quieras… ¿Pero cómo demonios hago para encontrarme con Rachel?

-Fácil, tío… piensa un poco…

-¿Qué?-preguntó Finn sin saber a qué se refería su amigo.

-¡Tío, Kurt! ¡Sois medio hermanos! ¡Seguro que él te lo puede decir! ¿No me dijiste que vivían juntos?

-Eso creo… se hicieron amigos cuando coincidieron en la universidad… ¡De todas maneras, él apenas me dirige la palabra y nunca he hablado con él de Rachel! No creo que me diga nada…

-Bueno, ¿Por qué no pruebas? Total… por intentar no pierdes nada…

-Ya… ¿Y qué excusa le pongo?

-No sé… dile que quieres organizar una reunión con todos los antiguos miembros del Glee Club por Navidad…

-¿Una reunión por Navidad?-preguntó Finn, alzando una ceja, incrédulo.

-¡Claro, tío! ¡Es perfecto! ¡Tú podrías hablar con Rachel y yo podría encargarme de lo mío con Quinn!

-Ey… ahora que lo dices… no es mala idea… con la excusa de vernos todos… sí, podría funcionar-dijo Finn, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Genial! Mira, es sencillo. Llama a Kurt y propónselo, si sigue siendo el mismo Kurt que recuerdo seguro que querrá encargarse de todo… créeme, va a salir todo genial- dijo Puck- Bueno, me voy corriendo a la ducha que al final no llego al entrenamiento, ¡Te veo esta noche!

-¡Vale! ¡Yo tengo una reunión con mi representante! Llamaré a Kurt a la hora de comer-dijo Finn, terminando de vestirse- Bueno yo ya me voy, ¡luego te cuento!

-¡Vale!- Dijo Puck, ya dentro del cuarto de baño.

Finn terminó de recoger sus cosas, se abrigó bien y, tras coger su cartera y el móvil, salió corriendo a la reunión que tenía con su representante…

Mientras tanto Rachel, que ya estaba preparada y de camino al teatro, dedicó todo el trayecto a escuchar los mensajes que le había dejado su novio…

_Hola, Rach. Soy yo. Últimamente te noto distante y quiero que lo hablemos. Llámame cuando escuches esto, ¿vale? Te quiero._

_¿Rach? No sé si has oído el mensaje anterior pero de verdad que necesito saber que estás bien, he llamado a tu casa y el teléfono comunica, espero que estés bien. Te quiero._

_Hola, soy yo otra vez. ¡POR FAVOR, LLÁMAME! ¡Necesito saber que has llegado bien! _

Así hasta una veintena de mensajes, en las que se oía a su novio cada vez más enfadado…

-Mierda… ¿Por qué no miré el móvil cuando lo cargué? Pfff... parece que hoy va a ser un día muy largo…

De repente el coche frenó y Rachel supo que había llegado ya a la puerta del teatro. Su chófer personal fue el encargado de abrirle la puerta…

-Señorita Berry… ya hemos llegado-dijo mientras le tendía una mano para que bajase del coche.

-Gracias Scott, eres todo un caballero-dijo Rachel sonriente.

-Sólo hago mi trabajo, señorita- dijo el joven, sonriendo- ¿A qué hora quiere que la recoja hoy?

-Pues la verdad, aún no lo sé… tengo que hablar primero con Thom y… es complicado…

-Lo comprendo, señorita. No se preocupe, llámeme cuando lo sepa y la llevaré dónde desee.

-Gracias de verdad, Scott- dijo Rachel, mientras le tocaba el brazo de forma afectuosa- luego te llamo con lo que decida.

-Muy bien, yo me marcho entonces-dijo el chófer, mientras hacía un saludo cordial antes de volver al coche.

-Adiós-se despidió Rachel. Cuando Scott se marchó, Rachel miró hacia arriba, concretamente al cartel que anunciaba que eran las últimas representaciones del musical, allí estaba ella, sonriente y en los brazos de Thom, que también sonreía- Bueno, allá vamos…

Sin más, Rachel corrió escaleras arriba con decisión rumbo a la entrada del teatro, una vez dentro saludó a la gente que estaba en la recepción y después se dirigió hacia el backstage, dónde debían de estar sus compañeros ensayando los textos…

-¡Hola! ¡Perdón por el retraso!-Dijo Rachel mientras uno de los asistentes le tendía su texto-Gracias-le dijo en un susurro, con una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

-¡Berry!, ¿Qué demonios te ha ocurrido? ¡Tú nunca llegas tarde!- le gritó Brad, su director.

-Oh, Brad. De veras que lo siento mucho… ayer terminamos muy tarde de ensayar y… lo siento de verdad, no volverá a ocurrir…-dijo Rachel, con carita de niña buena.

-¡Desde luego que no! ¡Agradece que me caes bien Berry y que gozas de un enorme talento en el escenario! ¡No podemos permitirnos más retrasos, querida! ¡El show debe continuar! ¡Vamos, desde el principio de la escena y quiero que ensayemos los bailes también! ¡Doyle y Berry, quiero que ensayéis el número final! ¡Ve a cambiarte Berry, rápido!

Rachel no pudo evitar fijar sus ojos en Thom mientras Brad le echaba semejante charla y al instante se sintió inmensamente culpable… su novio ni siquiera la había mirado, tenía la vista clavada en el suelo y su rostro parecía cansado, como si no hubiese dormido bien… y eso en Thom era muy raro… él nunca flaqueaba, él era casi perfecto… y lo peor era que ella había provocado todo esto… no sabía cómo, pero tenía que arreglar las cosas con él… como fuera… En ese momento, los chillidos de Brad la hicieron volver a la realidad y corrió desesperada a su camerino, dónde empezó a cambiarse. Unos segundos después, cuando ya tenía puestas las mallas, el maillot, los calentadores, la falda y las zapatillas de ballet, salió del camerino con cuidado y se encontró con Thom en el escenario, que por fin la miró, con una expresión de enfado y tristeza…

-¡De acuerdo! ¿Todo el mundo preparado?-preguntó Brad, desde la primera fila- Bien, ¡Música!

En cuanto las primeras notas comenzaron a sonar, Rachel se olvidó de todo y se concentró únicamente en la actuación… pronto sintió los fuertes brazos de Thom sobre su cintura y se sintió volar… cada vez que interpretaban esa escena, Rachel sentía que todo lo que había a su alrededor desaparecía, que sólo existían ellos dos… y la música… Rachel siguió girando y girando sobre las puntas de sus pies, interpretando cada movimiento con pasión, mientras Thom la guiaba con firmeza… juntos eran invencibles, inseparables… cuando cantaban y bailaban sobre el escenario, Rachel se sentía genial, despreocupada, la vida le parecía "casi" perfecta… sí, casi… pues sólo había una persona que la había hecho sentir así… feliz y completa… el recuerdo de Finn y ella cantando en el Glee club, con sus manos entrelazadas, era lo mejor que le había pasado a Rachel en toda su vida… sin embargo, eso era parte del pasado y era mejor no pensar en ello… Tras el baile inicial, los chicos empezaron a interpretar a dúo la canción final, con sentimiento, mirándose a los ojos, cuando la canción terminó, Rachel juraría que había visto como una lágrima se deslizaba por el rostro de su novio…

-¡PERFECTO! ¡Así me gusta! ¡Esto es interpretar una canción con el corazón! ¡15 minutos de descanso y comenzamos desde el principio!-ordenó Brad.

La gente comenzó a dispersarse hacia sus camerinos… Thom se giró para marcharse al suyo, pero la mano de Rachel sobre su brazo le detuvo…

-¿No crees que tenemos que hablar?-le preguntó Rachel, en un susurro.

-No sé… ¿seguro que tienes tiempo para mí, Rach?-le preguntó su novio con toda la ironía y dureza que fue capaz.

-¡Vamos, Thom! ¡Por favor, tienes que escucharme!- le suplicó Rachel, poniendo los labios en una mueca de bebé.

-De acuerdo…vamos a tu camerino…

La pareja corrió hacia los camerinos de Rachel, y allí se sentaron en el sofá de color rosa que ella había ordenado que instalasen ahí…

-¿Y bien?-Preguntó Thom, perdiendo la paciencia-¿Por qué no contestaste a ninguno de mis mensajes?

-Ayer, después del ensayo… me quedé hablando con mis padres hasta tarde… hace tiempo que no los veo y los echo mucho de menos… y tus mensajes no los escuche porque me quedé sin batería en el teléfono y al cargarlo me olvidé de encenderlo…

-¿Tanto tiempo sólo para llamar a tus padres?-preguntó el castaño con desconfianza.

-¡Pues sí! ¡Ya te he dicho que hace tiempo que no voy a Ohio a visitarlos! ¿Es que no confías en mí?-preguntó la morena, cruzada de brazos.

-¡No es eso! ¡Claro que confío en ti, Rach! ¡Es sólo que me preocupé! ¡El teléfono comunicaba, tu móvil estaba apagado y tu querido amiguito no me cogía tampoco el teléfono! ¡Podría haberte pasado cualquier cosa!

-¡No seas exagerado, Thom! ¡Pero si prácticamente me dejaste en la puerta de mi casa! ¿Qué iba a pasarme?

-¡¿Y si alguien entra en tu casa a robar o algo peor? ¡Yo que sé! ¡Esto es Nueva York, aquí pasa de todo!

-Me parece que estás exagerando, Thom… creo que tu enfado no es sólo por lo que pasó ayer… ¿o me equivoco?

Thom la miró fijamente y finalmente tuvo que admitir la realidad…

-Sí, tienes razón…. hay algo más…-en ese momento la cogió de la mano y guió su barbilla para que lo mirase directamente a los ojos- ¿Rach, tú… me sigues queriendo?

Rachel se quedó sin respiración, no se esperaba esa pregunta y lo peor es que no se sentía preparada para contestarla sin sentir en lo más profundo de su corazón que iba a mentirle…

-Yo…-Rachel se mordió el labio inferior- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

-Creo que ya sabes porqué… hace semanas que tú y yo no… ya sabes… ¡Apenas me dejas entrar en tu casa y cuando estamos en tu habitación y me quedo a pasar la noche sólo quieres dormir!-dijo, en tono de reproche.

-Es que tenemos mucho trabajo ahora, Thom… tienes que entenderme un poco… estoy algo estresada, se acercan las Navidades y no sé siquiera si podré ver a mi familia… me gusta lo que tenemos aquí pero una parte de mí echa mucho de menos Ohio y lo que dejé allí cuando sólo era una cría…

-_Ya… ya imagino qué o mejor dicho quién es al que echas de menos_-pensó Thom, preso de los celos-De acuerdo, tienes razón… puede que haya sido demasiado duro contigo… ¿Me perdonas?

-¡No tengo nada que perdonarte! ¡Soy yo la que no merece ser tu novia!-dijo Rachel, con la cabeza gacha.

En ese momento Thom la atrajo hacia sí y la besó tiernamente…

-Tú mereces alguien como yo o mejor… eres la mujer más maravillosa que he conocido Rachel Berry y no pienso dejarte escapar- dijo sonriente.

-Entonces… ¿Me perdonas lo de ayer?-dijo ella, sentándose en su regazo, mientras jugaba con los pequeños rizos marrones del pelo de su novio.

-Claro que te perdono, a ti te perdono cualquier cosa…-le dijo, volviendo a besarla, esta vez con más intensidad…

Thom siguió besándola mientras la apretaba contra sí… Rachel sentía un cúmulo de sensaciones completamente diferentes en su interior… sí, quería a Thom, siempre lo haría pero… no estaba enamorada de él… tenía que admitir que le quería pero que no se sentía completa… sus besos eran encantadores y sus labios perfectos, pero ella sólo se había perdido completamente en los labios de un chico que la había quitado todo… su primer beso de verdad, su primera vez y su corazón… ella se lo entregó y el lo rompió en mil pedazos… la imagen del día en que la verdad se descubrió vino a su mente como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado…

_Recuerdo:_

_Rachel abrió la puerta de su taquilla y la imagen del calendario de los gatos en el que estaban marcadas las citas que tenía con Finn apareció frente a ella, sonrió inconscientemente, justo en el momento en que unos cálidos brazos rodeaban su cintura…_

_-¿Revisando la cita de la próxima semana?-dijo él, con esa media sonrisa que hacía que el corazón de Rachel diese un vuelco de pura felicidad._

_-Mmm… no exactamente-dijo ella, mientras se giraba, para darle un rápido beso en los labios- había pensado que… ya que tu madre y Burt van a irse de viaje de novios… y Kurt va a irse a casa de Mercedes…. Tú y yo podríamos repetir lo del otro día…-dijo ella, con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro._

_En ese momento, Rachel sintió que algo en el rostro de Finn cambiaba: la sonrisa había desaparecido de su rostro y parecía nervioso, como si le estuviese ocultando algo…_

_-Finn, ¿estás bien? Estás temblando…-dijo la morena, mientras lo observaba preocupada…_

_-No es nada… es sólo que… no quiero que te sientas presionada para… repetir… no quiero que pienses que sólo quiero eso de ti…_

_-¡Pero que dices, Finn! Si lo hicimos fue porque yo me sentí preparada y porque era lo que sentía. Quiero que sepas que no me arrepiento en absoluto. Tú siempre has sido el chico que había estado esperando_, _al que quería entregarme. No te sientas mal por eso._

_-De…de acuerdo…-dijo el moreno, titubeando…_

_-Prométemelo…-le pidió ella, mirándole directamente a los ojos._

_-Te… te… te… no… no puedo…_

_-¿Qu… qué?-dijo ella asustada._

_-Rachel… tenemos que hablar… hay algo que no te he contado… y tienes derecho a saberlo…_

_-Finn… ¿De qué me estás hablando?_

_-Espera, mejor entremos aquí-dijo el moreno, mientras entraban en una clase vacía- ¿Recuerdas que el otro día fuimos a una fiesta que daba Britanny?_

_-Sí, claro… no paramos de bailar toda la noche… ¿Por qué?_

_-Rachel… yo… te mentí…_

_-¿Qué?_

_-Cuando te dejé en casa… no me fui a la mía… volví a la fiesta… y…_

_-¿Finn… qué intentas decirme?-pregunto la morena, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas._

_-La cagué… yo… bebí más de la cuenta… pensé que tenía la situación controlada pero… luego perdí la noción del tiempo y lo último que recuerdo es que me subieron a una habitación que estaba a oscuras y… pensé que eras tú, te lo juro…-dijo Finn, mientras las lágrimas caían a raudales por sus mejillas._

_-¿Qué… qué intentas decirme, Finn?_

_-La otra noche me acosté… con Santana…- confesó Finn con la cabeza gacha, incapaz de mirarla a los ojos._

_En ese momento el mundo de Rachel se derrumbó… una semana antes de aquella fiesta, ella le había entregado su más preciado tesoro: su virginidad. Lo había hecho porque confiaba en él y le amaba con todo su corazón… un corazón que él se había encargado de romper en mil pedazos…_

_-No… no puedo creer que lo hayas vuelto a hacer… _

_-Rach… tienes que escucharme, por favor…_

_-¡¿Qué te escuche? ¡No, Finn Hudson! ¡Tú y yo no tenemos nada más que hablar! ¡Se acabó, no quiero verte nunca más!_

_-No, Rachel… ¡Deja que te explique!-suplicó Finn, mientras la agarraba del brazo, impidiendo que se marchara._

_-¡Suéltame!-le dijo ella con furia, mientras se libraba de su abrazo- ¡Lo nuestro se terminó, Finn Hudson! ¡A partir de hoy no eres nada para mí!_

_Dicho esto, Rachel se fue corriendo de aquel pasillo tan rápido como pudo… huyendo de aquella pesadilla en la que se había convertido su vida…_

El doloroso recuerdo hizo que Rachel retrocediese, terminando el beso…

-¡No puedo!-Dijo Rachel, en un susurro.

-¡Ey! ¿Pero qué te pasa?-Preguntó Thom, que vio que el rostro de Rachel estaba cubierto de lágrimas- ¿Estás bien?- mientras la estrechaba entre sus brazos.

-Sí, sí… es sólo que… siento que estemos tan distantes últimamente… te prometo que en cuanto acabe el musical, te recompensaré…

-Mmm… eso me gusta…-dijo Thom con una sonrisa- De acuerdo, acepto…

-Gracias por entenderme… eres el mejor novio del mundo- dijo Rachel con una débil sonrisa.

-Tú si que eres la mejor, te amo-mientras besaba su mejilla.

En ese momento Rachel se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta del camerino…

-Será mejor que volvamos antes de que Brad se ponga histérico-dijo Rachel, mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

-Ve yendo tú, yo tengo que hacer unas llamadas-le dijo Thom.

-Como quieras-Rachel se fue, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Thom miró la puerta, mientras sentía sus puños en tensión debido a la rabia que tenía dentro… ¿Acaso ella creía que él era idiota o algo por el estilo? Sabía perfectamente que aquellas lágrimas era por ese maldito Finn Hudson que tanto daño le había hecho y al que él sabía que ella seguía queriendo. Si tan sólo pudiese ponerle cara a ese estúpido, se encargaría de borrarle de la faz de la Tierra… Sin embargo, ella se había ocupado de hacer desaparecer todas las fotos de su adolescencia y él nunca había conseguido averiguar quien era el famoso Hudson, que tanto la había atormentado…

-Puede que ella te quiera a ti, Hudson, pero tú la cagaste y yo me voy a quedar con todo lo tuyo, con **todo**-mientras una sonrisa malvada atravesaba su rostro.

Mientras tanto, en una cafetería del centro de Nueva York, Finn hablaba con Amelia Roads, su representante.

-Bueno… ¿Qué te parece la oferta que te he conseguido?-le preguntó la rubia entusiasmada.

-No está mal, Amy… aunque ya sabes que lo de posar para una revista no es lo mío…

-¡No te preocupes por eso! ¡Qué salgas en las revistas es bueno para que los guionistas se fijen en ti, Finn! ¡Además, aún estoy negociando pero creo que voy a conseguirte una audición para una nueva serie musical!

-¿En serio?-Dijo el moreno, esta vez más interesado.

-¡Yo no bromeo, jovencito! ¡Al parecer el guión es de lo mejorcito y hay muchos jóvenes encantadores como tú que optan al papel masculino protagonista!

-¡Guay! ¡Avísame cuando lo tengas todo confirmado!-dijo dándole el último sorbo a su café- Bueno, me marcho.

-¡De acuerdo! ¡Estamos en contacto!

Finn pagó la cuenta, se despidió de la rubia y salió corriendo hacia el entrenamiento del equipo de rugby que el mismo había creado. Después de la música, el deporte era su otra gran pasión y además, le ayudaba a despejarse… cuando llegó al campo, se reunió con el equipo y la sesión de entrenamiento se alargó durante toda la mañana, hasta la hora de la comida… fue entonces cuando Finn decidió empezar con el plan que tenía para recuperar a Rachel…

-¿Sí?-respondió la voz de Kurt.

-Eh… ¿Kurt…?

-¿Finn?-preguntó el castaño, de forma incrédula.

-¡Sí! ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal todo?

-Pues, bien… como siempre… algo atareado… ¿Tú qué tal? Me dijo mi padre que te trasladaste también a Nueva York…

-Pues sí… el Glee club me enseñó que cantar es algo genial y me gustaría poder subirme a algún escenario y convertirme en un actor de musicales…

-Bueno, según tengo entendido, no te va nada mal, ¿no?

-Sí, bueno… he actuado en algunas series y eso… pero no es lo mismo… bueno, pero en realidad quería hablarte de otra cosa…

-¡Claro! ¡Dime!

-He pensado mucho últimamente en el Glee club y en lo que significaba para todos nosotros y… como se acerca la Navidad… he pensado que podríamos organizar algo…

-¿Cómo? ¿Te refieres a… una cena de reencuentro?

-¡Sí! ¿No te parece buena idea?-Preguntó el moreno, preso del nerviosismo.

-No, no es eso… creo que es lógico… ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos… supongo que podría organizar algo… ¿Por qué quieres que lo organice yo, no?-Preguntó el castaño, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

-Bueno… en realidad sí… es que eres al que mejor se le dan estas cosas… ¿Te molesta?

-No, para nada… bueno, pues tendré que ponerme en marcha… sólo quedan un par de semanas para Navidad y claro, tendríamos que quedar en Ohio…

-Si necesitas ayuda, pídeme lo que sea…

-Con que avises a tu amigo Puckerman me vale… yo me encargo del resto… bueno, Finn, nos vemos en unas semanas, ya te iré informando… ¡Ciao!

-Adiós, Kurt, cuídate-dijo Finn, antes de cortar la llamada- Genial, fase 1 completada-dijo para sí, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Por su parte, Rachel acababa de terminar una larga mañana de intensos ensayos y se disponía a ir a comer con Thom a un restaurante cercano al teatro, cuando su móvil sonó…

-¿Sí?-

-¡Rachel! ¡Tenemos que hablar!

-¿Kurt? ¿Ha pasado algo?

-No, bueno, sí… ni te imaginas lo que acaba de pasar… ¡Acabo de hablar con Finn!

-Eh…-el corazón de Rachel se paró al escuchar de nuevo ese nombre, pero se reprimió las ganas de llorar al ver que Thom la miraba con gesto interrogante- Kurt, ahora me voy a comer con Thom… Luego te llamo y hablamos.- dijo, presa del nerviosismo.

-¡De acuerdo! ¡Pero, por favor, que el carcelero no te retenga más de un par de horas o mi cutis se arrugará de tanto esperar!

-¡No seas malo! ¡Te prometo que luego voy para allá!-dicho esto, Rachel colgó el teléfono y cogió la mano que Thom le tendía, mientras caminaban juntos hacia el restaurante…

-¿Qué quería ahora tu amiguito?-preguntó Thom, con un deje de molestia en la voz.

-¡No le llames así! ¿Por qué no puedes llamarle Kurt como todo el mundo?- le dijo Rachel, algo enfadada.

-De acuerdo… perdona… Bueno, ¿qué es lo que quería "Kurt"?

-Nada… sólo era para ver si organizábamos algo para esta Navidad…

-Eh… ¿ya has decidido lo que vas a hacer?

-No… ¿por qué?- preguntó la morena con curiosidad.

-Es que… he pensado que… ya que llevamos más de dos años juntos… es hora de que te presente a mi familia…

Rachel le miró con los ojos muy abiertos, ¿Thom le estaba hablando en serio? ¿Conocer a sus padres, AHORA?

-Eh…- Rachel no sabía que contestar, se había quedado totalmente en blanco.

-¿Te parece mala idea?- dijo él, en tono preocupado.

-No… bueno… no sé… ¿No deberías haberme comentado esto antes?

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Es que… la Navidad está a la vuelta de la esquina y… no sé… quiero que cuando conozca a tu familia sea con algo debidamente preparado, Thom… quiero estar preparada para formar parte de tu vida…

-¿Acaso no formas parte de ella ya?-preguntó el, con una media sonrisa.

-Sí, bueno… puede que tengas razón, pero… ya sabes que para mí la opinión de la familia es muy importante y… me gustaría esperar un poco más… ahora lo que más deseo es volver a Ohio para ver a mis padres…

-¿Así que pasarás allí la Navidad?-preguntó el castaño, bastante molesto.

-¡No te enfades! Ya las pasé el año anterior a tu lado… creo que lo justo es que este año vuelva con los míos… se lo debo… más ahora que ya sé que terminamos el musical justo un día antes de mi cumpleaños…

-¿Lo celebrarás allí?

-No lo sé… pero no puedo negarte que me encantaría…

-Ya… ya veo…

-¡Thom! ¡No te pongas así! ¡Últimamente no hacemos otra cosa que discutir! ¿Podemos volver a ser la pareja dulce y encantadora de hace algunos meses?

-De acuerdo… ¿pero me avisarás cuando decidas algo?

-Por supuesto, cariño...-dijo dándole un beso suave en los labios- ¿Pedimos ya?

-Sí-contestó el con una sonrisa.

Cuando los chicos estaban terminando, Rachel llamó a Scott y le dijo dónde se encontraba para que viniera a recogerla. Cuando pudo despegarse de los besos y abrazos de Thom, entro al coche y en cuanto éste se puso en movimiento, cogió el móvil y llamó a Kurt a toda prisa…

-¿Rach?

-¡Sí, soy yo! ¿Cómo es que has hablado con… con él?

-¡Ni siquiera sé como demonios ha ocurrido!

-Ya… bueno, yo ya estoy yendo para allá… ahora me cuentas todo…

-De acuerdo, ¡Ahora nos vemos!-dijo el castaño colgando el telefono.

En cuanto Rachel llegó al portal, subió rápidamente las escaleras hasta llegar al tercer piso, dónde tenía su casa, con la lengua afuera, debido al esfuerzo… antes de que pudiera meter la llave en la cerradura, Kurt ya había abierto la puerta y la había hecho entrar, agarrándola de un brazo…

-Bueno… ¿Qué… es… lo… que… te… ha… dicho?-preguntó, con la respiración entrecortada.

-Está aquí, en Nueva York… quiere que hagamos una reunión de todos los miembros del Glee club por Navidad…

-¡¿QUÉ?- preguntó Rachel con la boca abierta- ¡Ah, no! ¡No pienso ir!

-¡Pero Rachel! ¡Todos tenemos que ir! ¡Piensa en los demás, por favor!

-¿Cómo quieres que piense en los demás cuando tengo que enfrentarme al chico que me rompió el corazón? ¿Cómo? Enséñame, porque no puedo- dijo Rachel, mientras se sentaba en uno de los sofás del salón, con las manos sobre la cabeza, mientras no podía contener el llanto.

Kurt miró a su amiga, para sentirse al instante como un completo idiota. ¿Cómo no había reparado en Rachel y en lo que significaba para ella reencontrarse con Finn? Rápidamente se sentó a su lado en el sofá, mientras la abrazaba con firmeza.

-Lo siento, Rach… he sido un idiota… pensé que… en fin, he sido un egoísta al no darme cuenta de lo que esto significa para ti… es evidente que no estás preparada para volver a verlo y lo entiendo… le diré a Finn que se anula todo, no te preocupes…- le dijo abrazándola aún más fuerte, mientras sacaba su móvil para llamar a Finn.

Rachel miró a su amigo con los ojos muy abiertos… ¿Acaso eso era lo que ella quería? ¿Alejarse de su pasado y esconderse en un rincón? No, de ninguna manera, ella no era culpable de haberse enamorado de él y no estaba dispuesta a renunciar a sus amigos por su culpa.

-¡ESPERA!- le dijo, mientras cogía su teléfono, impidiéndole marcar.

-¿Qué pasa ahora, Rach?- le preguntó el castaño, asustado.

-No lo hagas… no le llames…

-¿Qué…? Pero…

-Tienes razón… ya es suficiente… Finn Hudson no merece ni una lágrima más por mi parte… por eso, porque él sólo es una parte de mi pasado, es que voy a asistir encantada a esa reunión con todo el Glee club- dijo, mirando a su amigo con una sonrisa, intentando aparentar confianza en sí misma.

-¿Estás segura?-Rachel asintió-Eso es genial, Rach. Ya verás lo bien que lo vamos a pasar-dijo Kurt, con una sonrisa entusiasmada- ¡Bueno, pues manos a la obra! ¡Tengo sólo un par de semanas para arreglar todo y hay mucho que hacer! ¡Esta misma tarde nos vamos de compras con Quinn!

Kurt siguió hablando, mientras caminaba de un lado para otro, mientras hacía planes y más planes para el gran reencuentro del Glee club, mientras el corazón de Rachel palpitaba cada vez más y más deprisa sólo de imaginar que en unos días volvería a ver al hombre más importante de su vida: Finn Hudson.


	3. Reencuentros

¡Aquí estoy de nuevo! ¡Muchas gracias a todas por vuestros reviews, me animan a seguir escribiendo y me encantaría que me dieseis vuestra opinión sobre todo lo que os guste y lo que no, para así poder mejorar la historia. Este capítulo es un poco de transición hacia el siguiente, que es el realmente interesante. Lo mejor de este capítulo: Por fin se reencuentran nuestros chicos: D

**PD: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

**Cáp. 3-Reencuentros**

Tan sólo unas horas después de su charla con Kurt, Rachel ya estaba con él en el centro comercial esperando a Quinn…

-¿Qué le has dicho a Quinn para que viniera?-preguntó la morena intrigada.

-Le he dicho que hay novedades… ya sabes lo curiosa que es… no fue difícil convencerla- dijo Kurt, con una amplia sonrisa.

Unos minutos después, los chicos divisaron a lo lejos a una chica rubia, que los reconoció al instante, saludándolos con una amplia sonrisa.

-¡Hola chicos!-dijo Quinn, abrazándolos a ambos- ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado para que hagamos esta reunión de urgencia?-preguntó, expectante.

-Creo que es mejor que te sientes-dijo Kurt, mientras la guiaba hacia el hueco que había en el banco, junto a Rachel-De acuerdo… ¿Estás preparada?-Quinn asintió, impaciente- ¿Segura? Mira que…

-¡HABLA DE UNA VEZ!-Gritaron las chicas, al unísono.

-¡Vale, vale! ¡No me matéis!-dijo Kurt, riendo- Bueno, Quinn… hemos organizado esta reunión de urgencia porque he recibido una llamada de Finn y…

-¡¿QUÉ?-gritó la rubia, mientras se levantaba de un salto- ¿Finn Hudson? ¿Has hablado con Finn, Kurt?-dijo esto último mientras miraba a Rachel, que permanecía inmóvil, sin expresión alguna en el rostro.

-Sí, me llamó esta mañana… la verdad es que al principio me extrañé mucho pero cuando me dijo el porqué de su llamada lo comprendí todo al instante…

-Bueno, ¿y qué es lo que quería?-preguntó Quinn, muerta de la curiosidad.

-Quiere que organicemos una cena por Navidad… con todos los antiguos miembros del Glee club…

-Eh… ¿con todos?-el semblante de la rubia cambió al instante, al darse cuenta de lo que la palabra TODOS implicaba.

-¡Naturalmente que con todos! ¿Qué problema hay?-Preguntó Kurt.

-Bueno…yo… no es por mí… es que… ¿tú piensas ir, Rach? ¿Sabiendo que va Finn? No sé, Kurt… no me parece adecuado hacer pasar a Rach por esto…-dijo Quinn.

-Pero… ya he hablado con Rachel y ella está conforme…

-¿En serio, Rach?-le preguntó la rubia con la boca abierta.

-Sí, Quinn… creo que no sería justo para los demás que yo faltase a esa fiesta… además, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde lo mío con Finn… algún día tenía que pasar página, ¿no crees?

-Sí… supongo…

Quinn no pudo evitar mirar hacia el suelo… pensando en su propia debilidad… ahí estaba su mejor amiga, después de todo lo que Finn le había hecho, dispuesta a acudir a esa cena y a ella le temblaban las piernas de sólo pensar en él… sí, ella era feliz al lado de Sam, llevaban muchos años juntos y se habían acostumbrado el uno a la compañía del otro, pero la realidad es que Quinn nunca pudo quitarse a Noah Puckerman de la cabeza… Las palabras de Rachel la llevaron de vuelta a la realidad…

-Kurt, ¿por qué no vas entrando a las tiendas? Necesito hablar una cosa con Quinn a solas, por favor.

-¡Claro! ¡No hay problema! ¡Estaré en esa mirando algunos vestidos para vosotras!-respondió Kurt con una amplia sonrisa.

-¡Genial! ¡Muchas gracias!-le agradeció Rachel.

Kurt se marchó corriendo y Rachel le indicó a Quinn que se sentase a su lado…

-¿Ocurre algo, Rach?-le preguntó la rubia, mientras Rachel tomaba su mano de forma cariñosa.

-Tú sabes lo que siento por Finn… no quiero reconocerlo ante Kurt, pero a ti no puedo mentirte…

-Sigues enamorada de él…-Rachel asintió- entonces… ¿Por qué quieres ir?-le preguntó la rubia, sin entender absolutamente nada.

-Porque, enamorada de él o no, tengo que seguir con mi vida, Quinn… él escogió en el pasado y yo no fui su elección… no puedo culparle de no quererme… el amor es un sentimiento libre… no puedo controlarlo todo…

-Yo… no entiendo… ¿Qué tiene que ver lo que pasó entre vosotros conmigo?

-Sé que tú tampoco te has olvidado de Noah…

-¡Pero qué dices, Rach! Yo estoy con Sam… ¡llevamos casi ocho años juntos!

-¿Y eso prueba algo?-Quinn la miró sorprendida, pero Rachel siguió hablando- Mírame a mí, llevo con Thom más de dos años… ¿y crees que me he olvidado de lo que mi corazón siente por Finn en algún momento? ¡Pues no! – dijo Rachel, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, tras una pausa, consiguió seguir- No es que no quiera a Thom, no me malinterpretes… pero no siento lo mismo que él siente por mí… lo peor de todo es que tengo la sensación de que estoy jugando con sus sentimientos y no es justo… si te digo esto es porque creo que estamos en una situación parecida…

-¡No, Rach! ¡Finn sólo se acostó con Santana! ¡Puck lo hizo con medio instituto!-dijo la rubia, agachando la cabeza.

-Lo sé… sé que nuestro pasado no es fácil pero… creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es enfrentar la realidad… y cuanto antes…

-Pero… Sam también vendrá a la reunión… si Puck intentase algo sería un desastre…

-La cuestión es si tú quieres volver a verlo o no… deja a Sam a un lado por un momento… ahora tienes que pensar en ti…

-Si te soy sincera, ahora mismo no sé lo que quiero… trato de llevar una vida que siento que no me pertenece, Rach… y sé que te pasa lo mismo…

-A veces me gustaría que las cosas fueran diferentes, tienes razón, pero no puedo negar que Thom ha sido muy bueno conmigo… si le dejase ahora… me sentiría una mierda…

-Ese mismo sentimiento lo llevo teniendo en mi interior durante años… no sé si mi vida se ha convertido en una rutina de la que no puedo escapar…

-¿No has pensado que tal vez volver a verlo te ayude a aclararte?

-Puede ser, pero… ¿Para qué querría estar yo con un tío que se acuesta con una chica diferente cada noche?

-Pues entonces, si no quieres estar con Puck, lo mejor es pasar página y la mejor manera es yendo a esa cena con Sam y todos nosotros, Quinn…

-No sé, Rach… creo que ambas nos vamos a arrepentir de todo esto…

-Puede que sí, o puede que no… nunca lo sabremos si no probamos…

-De acuerdo… entonces está decidido, iremos a esa cena del Glee club…

Ambas amigas se miraron sonrientes, mientras se fundían en un cariñoso abrazo…

-¿Sabes que estaré a tu lado por si hay que patearle el trasero a Puckzilla, no?-le dijo Rachel, con una sonrisa.

-¡Claro! ¡Lo mismo te digo si el pateado tiene que ser Finn!-le contestó Quinn con una mueca divertida-¿Sabes qué? Creo que ir a esa cena va a ser bastante divertido, ahora que lo pienso…

Las dos amigas fueron corriendo hacia la tienda dónde Kurt ya las esperaba con los brazos llenos de vestidos que había seleccionado para ellas…

La tarde pasó lenta para Finn, que esperaba ansioso la llegada de Puck para contarle el éxito de su plan… en ese momento su móvil sonó y él contesto al instante…

-¿Sí?

-¡Finn! ¡Hola! ¿Cómo está el chico más guapo de todo Nueva York?

-¡Emily! ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal todo en Ohio? ¿Cómo está mi madre?

-Carole está estupendamente, Finn… deseando que vuelvas por aquí…

-Dile que estaré allí antes de lo que cree…-dijo Finn, en un tono de misterio.

-¡¿CÓMO? ¡Ya estás tardando en ponerme al corriente de todo!

Finn rió ante la curiosidad de su prima. Emily siempre había sido su mejor amiga y fue la que más lo apoyó cuando cometió el error más grande de toda su vida: dejar escapar a Rachel. Ella sabía todo acerca de su historia de amor y nunca había dejado de recordarle que tenía que luchar por ella, aunque los años pasaran… Los gritos de su prima a través del teléfono le hicieron volver a la realidad de la llamada…

-¡FINN HUDSON, HABLA YA O LO LAMENTARÁS!

-¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! Aunque creo que deberías adelantar tu viaje a mi casa…

-¿Y eso? ¡Pero si en menos de una semana estaré allí! ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?

-Tan sólo dos palabras: Rachel Berry.

-¡¿QUÉ? ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Vas a volver a verla!-exclamó Emily, con la voz llena de felicidad.

-Sí, pero no te hagas muchas ilusiones, es sólo por el Glee club.

-¡No seas tonto! ¡Esta es la oportunidad que llevas años esperando! ¡Ahora mismo llamo para cancelar el billete y reservo uno para mañana a primera hora!

-Pero…

-¡Nada de peros! ¿Es que piensas dejarla escapar?

Finn rió, ante la pregunta que su prima acababa de hacerle.

-Tienes razón, Em. Esta vez no pienso dejarla escapar-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Perfecto, esa es la actitud que quiero ver. ¡Mañana te llamo cuando llegue al aeropuerto! ¡Cuídate!

-¡Un beso! ¡Hasta mañana!

Finn colgó el teléfono con una sensación de absoluta felicidad. Aunque todavía no había visto a Rachel, su corazón se estremecía sólo con pensar en el momento en que ambos se reencontrasen… Dios… si pudiera tan sólo hacerle saber lo mucho que la había extrañado todos estos años… quería decirle tantas cosas… como, por ejemplo… que no había olvidado su precioso cabello negro, que recordaba exactamente su tacto y su suavidad… que tampoco había olvidado el olor de su perfume… la calidez de su sonrisa… la delicadeza de su cuerpo… no había olvidado nada de ella porque sencillamente Rachel Berry era imborrable tanto en su mente como en su corazón. Pasara lo que pasase esa noche, él siempre la amaría.

Cuando Puck llegó por la noche, exhausto debido al duro entrenamiento, Finn le puso al corriente de todo, mientras una sonrisa iluminaba su rostro. Finn también le comunicó que Emily se instalaría en su casa al día siguiente y que iba a ayudarles con el plan de reconquistar a las chicas.

Por otro lado, en el piso de Kurt y Rachel, éstos ya habían llegado con Quinn, cargados de bolsas. Con cuidado fueron depositando todas las cosas en el vestidor de Rachel y luego se sentaron, totalmente agotados, en el sofá central del salón.

-¡Definitivamente me encanta mi trabajo!-exclamó Kurt, sonriente- ¡Vais a estar preciosas, chicas! ¡Todos van a admirar vuestra belleza!

-Muchas gracias por todo, Kurt… siento no compartir tu gusto por la moda- dijo Rachel, mientras apoyaba su cabeza contra la de Quinn.

-¡Sí, agradece que me tienes a mí! ¡Rach, eres genial pero vistiendo das un poquito de miedo!

-¡Por eso te tenemos a ti! ¡¿Qué sería de nosotras sin el gran Kurt Hummel?- exclamó Quinn, en una mueca divertida.

-¡Desde luego vestiríais fatal!-dijo Kurt en tono de broma, para enfadar a las chicas.

Rachel y Quinn intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad, para luego abalanzarse sobre Kurt, golpeándole con los cojines del sofá.

-¡Te vas a enterar!-Dijo Rachel, divertida.

-¡No chicas! ¡Mi peinado!-suplicó Kurt.

-¡Demasiado tarde!- rió Quinn- Vas a tener que retirar lo que has dicho.

Las chicas siguieron con la batalla de cojines, hasta que el móvil de Rachel sonó, al tiempo que Kurt suplicaba clemencia…

-¡Ups! ¡Es mi teléfono!- Rachel saltó del sofá y cogió el móvil para ver quien era- Es Thom… ahora vuelvo…

Rachel corrió hacia su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí…

-¡Agh! ¡Maldito carcelero! ¡Cada día me cuesta más entender porqué sigue con él!-dijo Kurt, soltando un bufido.

-¡No seas malo!-dijo Quinn, que no pudo evitar sonreír- la verdad… a mi tampoco me gusta, pero… al menos él no ha jugado con sus sentimientos… la quiere, no lo podemos negar…

-Sí, sí… todo lo que tú quieras… ¡Pero es un pesado! ¡Hay veces que la llama hasta en 4 ocasiones en un mismo día! ¡Y se ven toda la mañana! ¡Es un maníaco, te lo digo yo!

-¡Kurt! ¡No te pases!

-¡Es la verdad! ¿Sabes una cosa? A veces lamento que…-Kurt no terminó la frase, con una expresión de tristeza.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que lamentas?

-Que él la engañara… que lo estropease todo… Quinn… si hay algo que siempre pensé cuando era adolescente, es que la siguiente boda que organizaría tras la de mi padre con Carole sería la de Finn y Rachel…

-Ya… todos lo pensamos… pero las cosas se torcieron demasiado… y no sé si esto tiene ya solución… cada día que pasa ella se compromete más con Thom… pero no sé si es totalmente consciente de ello…

-¡Agh! ¡Me muero del aburrimiento sólo de pensar que tengo que organizarle la boda a ese pelmazo!

-¡Eres terrible!-Dijo Quinn, sin poder contener la risa-pero me temo que si es lo que Rachel decide, tendremos que aceptarlo…

En ese momento Rachel salió de la habitación, con un gesto de enfado…

-¿Va todo bien, Rach?-preguntó Quinn, mientras se acercaba a la morena.

-Sí, bueno… lo de siempre… últimamente no hacemos otra cosa que discutir…-dijo, sin poder evitar que la tristeza la invadiese.

-¿Qué te ha dicho esta vez?-preguntó Kurt.

-Le he dicho lo del Glee club y se ha puesto hecho una furia… dice que sólo voy porque quiero volver a ver a… en fin… a él… está loco de celos y no atiende a razones… así que le he dicho que no vuelva a llamarme hasta que sepa que confía en mí o sino esta relación se terminaba…

-Vaya… nunca habíais discutido de ese modo...-dijo Kurt, sorprendido.

-Ya… pero supuse que no le sentaría bien que me alejase… pero bueno, con la excusa del enfado me podré ir antes a Ohio… el musical termina el día 17 y con un poco de suerte podré estar con mis padres el día de mi cumpleaños.

-¡Eso es genial, Rach! ¡Cogeremos el último vuelo que haya ese día para que podamos estar allí cuanto antes!-dijo Kurt con una sonrisa.

-¡En ese caso Sam y yo nos iremos con vosotros!-añadió Quinn.

-¡Estupendo, voy a reservar ya mismo los billetes!

Rachel fue corriendo a su habitación, a reservar los cuatro billetes con destino a Ohio…

-Oye… ¿No deberíamos organizar también algo para el cumpleaños de Rach?

-Quinn… no te preocupes… ¿Crees que se me iba a olvidar algo así?- le preguntó el castaño, alzando una ceja- Te aseguro que Rachel no va a olvidar esa cena de Navidad en toda su vida- dijo sonriente.

-Genial, estoy deseando que llegue ese día…-en ese momento, Quinn miró su reloj- ¡Madre mía! ¡Qué tarde es! ¡Bueno, tengo que irme! ¡Sam debe de estar preocupado! ¡Despídeme de Rachel, por favor!

Dicho esto, Quinn se despidió de Kurt con un abrazo y se fue a su casa, que estaba a tan sólo un kilómetro de allí.

Al día siguiente, Finn fue a recoger a Emily al aeropuerto. Su prima lo reconoció al instante y ambos se fundieron en un cariñoso abrazo. Para Finn, Em siempre había sido como una hermana pequeña con la que podía compartir todos sus problemas. Durante todo el día, tras haber dejado todas sus cosas en el piso, tanto Finn como Puck fueron llevados de compras, mientras Emily les aconsejaba sobre cómo debían ir vestidos para la ocasión.

Así fueron pasando la semana, mientras el cumpleaños de Rachel se acercaba… Kurt no había parado ni un solo momento y se había encargado de que todos los miembros del Glee club estuvieran al corriente de la fiesta por Navidad y de la sorpresa que estaba preparando para Rachel.

Por su parte, Finn finalmente había escogido su atuendo gracias a los consejos de Emily y se estaba preparando para una audición que tenía para la famosa serie musical de la que le había hablado Amy, su representante, hace unos días…

Mientras tanto, en Broadway el show continuaba, muy a pesar de Rachel, que tenía que enfrentarse a los interrogatorios de su novio constantemente. A pesar de que ella lo evitaba, él siempre la pillaba desprevenida en algún momento y no la dejaba en paz hasta que se iba a su casa.

Por fin llegó el día 17 y Rachel se preparaba para la última representación del musical. Rachel se asomó y vio que el teatro estaba lleno de gente, incluso pudo identificar a Kurt, Quinn y Sam entre las gradas. Rachel estaba algo nerviosa, en unas horas sería su cumpleaños y volvería al fin a Ohio con sus padres. Por una parte se sentía feliz pero el recuerdo de aquella fiesta y el hecho de que Finn estaría allí no hacían más que atormentarla día tras día… Los pensamientos de Rachel se disiparon cuando se dio cuenta de que el musical iba a comenzar… Rachel saltó al escenario para interpretar su papel por última vez. Los complicados bailes se mezclaban con las canciones, pero Rachel no se sentía cansada, todo lo contrario, le encantaba dar lo mejor de sí en el escenario, por mucho esfuerzo que el papel requiriese. El ballet y la música eran su pasión y poder compaginar ambas habilidades era todo un sueño hecho realidad. El musical siguió su curso, mientras Rachel sentía siempre los ojos de Thom clavados en ella… examinándola… intentó no pensar en él y simplemente se dedicó en cuerpo y alma a aquella representación, que se acercaba a su final… Cuando finalmente cayó el telón, Rachel salió por última vez al escenario para recibir la ovación del público, que aplaudía entusiasmado… en cuanto se cambió, salió para hablar con sus amigos…

-¡Rach! ¡Felicidades! ¡Has estado magnífica!-le dijo Kurt, mientras la abrazaba con fuerza.

-¡Ha sido genial, Rachel!-le dijo Sam con una sonrisa, pero esta desapareció, al ver que Rachel miraba hacia otro lado, con el rostro pálido de sorpresa.

-¡Rach!-la llamó Quinn-¿pero qué es lo que te pasa?

Rachel la miró distraída, todavía inmersa en sus pensamientos…

-No es nada, es sólo que… juraría haber visto a alguien conocido…

-Bueno, sea quien sea, tendrá que esperar… ¡El vuelo sale en hora y media!-dijo Kurt- ¡Hay que darse prisa o lo perderemos!

-¡Señorita Berry!-Rachel se giró para identificar a uno de sus asistentes.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó preocupada.

-Alguien me ha pedido que le entregue esto-dijo entregándole un hermoso ramo de rosas blancas y rojas, acompañadas de una escueta tarjeta en la que ponía: _Feliz cumpleaños. Has estado maravillosa._

-¿Quién le…?-empezó a preguntar la morena.

-No lo sé, señorita…

-Bueno… pues muchas gracias…

-¡Qué detalle más bonito, Rachel!-exclamó Quinn.

-¿Habéis sido vosotros?-los chicos negaron con la cabeza- Qué raro…

-Siento interrumpir el momento pero… ¡VAMOS A PERDER EL AVIÓN SI NO NOS VAMOS YA!-dijo Kurt.

Los chicos salieron corriendo de allí, antes de que Thom pudiese despedirse de Rachel…

-¡Mierda! No he podido alcanzarlos. Me da igual que estés enfadada. No voy a renunciar a ti tan fácilmente, Rachel Berry. Aunque cada vez estés más cerca de él tú eres **mía**, **sólo mía**.

Los chicos llegaron a Ohio de madrugada…

-¡Por fin en casa!-dijo Rachel con una sonrisa, mientras sostenía el ramo de flores.

-¡Sí! ¡Por cierto! -los chicos se miraron sonrientes.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Rachel.

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!

Rachel se dio la vuelta, para encontrarse a todos sus amigos del Glee club… ¡no lo podía creer! Ahí estaba Mercedes con su novio Jaden y la hija de ambos, que dormía plácidamente en su carrito. Rachel también vio a Artie, Tina, Britanny, Santana y Mike mirándola sonrientes mientras sostenían un cartel en el que ponía ¡FELICIDADES! Rachel se sintió inmensamente feliz: por fin estaba en casa.

Los días pasaron volando para Rachel. Estar en Ohio de nuevo era algo increíble para ella y tener la compañía de sus padres era genial. Cuando por fin llegó el día de Navidad, Kurt llegó a primera hora de la mañana a su casa con Quinn, Tina y Mercedes para comenzar a vestirse. El vestido que Kurt había elegido para Rachel era rojo con un lazo negro a la altura del pecho, que realzaba la bonita figura de Rachel. Para el peinado, Mercedes se encargó de recogerle el cabello en un hermoso moño que realzaba la dulzura y belleza de su rostro. Para terminar, Quinn le ayudó con el maquillaje y finalmente Rachel se subió en sus zapatos negros de tacón, que estilizaban más, si es que eso era posible, sus hermosas y delicadas piernas.

-¡Estás preciosa!- dijo Quinn emocionada.

-¡Tú también!- dijo Rachel mirando el hermoso vestido azul que llevaba su amiga con escote en palabra de honor- ¡Estáis todos perfectos!

-Bueno, Rachel, nosotros nos vamos a tener que ir ya- dijo Kurt, sonriendo a las chicas- tú ve luego con Quinn a este restaurante que os he indicado, ¿vale?

-No te preocupes, Kurt, allí estaremos- dijo Quinn, guiñándole un ojo.

-¡Nos vemos a las 8 en punto! ¡Adiós chicas!

Rachel y Quinn se quedaron solas, mirándose al espejo con una expresión de sorpresa…

-¿No es increíble lo que Kurt puede hacer con una chica?- preguntó Rachel, mientras se miraba al espejo sonriente- hace que te sientas… hermosa…

-Es que lo eres, Rach… tú siempre con tu tendencia a infravalorarte… créeme que eres preciosa…

-Pero yo no soy como tú, Quinn… no tengo tu físico y…

-Rach, las personas son algo más que un físico… ¿Te gustaría que la gente se fijara en ti por que estás buena en vez de por como eres por dentro?-Rachel negó con la cabeza- ¿Lo ves? Lo importante es lo que hay aquí dentro- dijo señalando su propio corazón.

-¿Estás nerviosa?- preguntó Rachel de repente.

-¿Yo?-la morena asintió- Bueno… un poco… no he visto a ninguno de los dos estos días…

-Es mejor así… espero que esta cena salga bien…pero… ¿y si aún no estoy preparada para enfrentarlo?- dijo Rachel, insegura.

-Ya verás como sí… me muero por ver que cara se le queda cuando te vea así… se le va a caer la baba…

-¡No digas tonterías! ¡Él no debe sentir ya nada por mí!

-Lo dudo mucho…

-¡Pues lo mismo te digo de Noah! ¡Seguro que hoy no se despegará de ti en toda la noche!

-¡No lo digas ni en broma, Rach! ¡Recuerda que Sam va a estar ahí todo el tiempo! ¡Qué suerte tienes! ¡Thom no va a estar aquí!

La mención de su novio hizo que el estómago de Rachel se retorciese…

-No hace falta… ya se encarga de recordarme su presencia con mensajes en mi buzón de voz… a veces me deja varios seguidos… la verdad es que no sé que hacer con esta relación... creo que es posible que Kurt tenga razón y esto haya llegado demasiado lejos…

-Bueno… puede que esta noche te ayude a aclarar todas tus dudas- le dijo Quinn, con una sonrisa enigmática.

-Ojala…-dijo Rachel en un suspiro- Bueno… vamos a terminar de arreglarnos.

-Sí, vamos.

Una hora después, las chicas subieron al coche de los padres de Rachel, que les llevó al restaurante dónde Kurt había organizado la cena…

Ya allí Finn y Puck ya habían saludado a todo el mundo y se preguntaban dónde demonios estaban las chicas…

-¡Mierda! ¿Y si al final Rachel ha decidido no venir?

-No creo… mira que parecen todos expectantes… además, me han dicho que le han preparado algo por su cumpleaños…

Finn sonrió para sí al pensar en ella mientras todos le cantaban el feliz cumpleaños… aún recordaba su sonrisa y ya se sentía nervioso al pensar que estaba a punto de reencontrarse con ella, el amor de su vida… seguro que ella pensaría que él había olvidado su cumpleaños, pero él ya se había encargado de hacerle llegar su detalle personal, sabiendo que ella nunca supondría que él estuvo allí… viéndola sobre el escenario… definitivamente la Rachel que recordaba y la que vio el otro día eran mujeres bastante diferentes… Rachel era ahora toda una mujer… la expresión de su rostro era más adulta, aunque aún mantenía esa dulzura a través de sus ojos… y su cuerpo… era simplemente perfecto… como el de un ángel… seguía pareciéndole delicado pero a la vez irresistible… los pensamientos de Finn fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta… en ese momento, todo el salón quedó a oscuras, mientras los chicos tomaban sus posiciones… en ese momento, cuando las luces se encendieron, Finn pudo verla y creyó que el corazón iba a salírsele del pecho… ella estaba… simplemente preciosa… le parecía la criatura más hermosa y perfecta del planeta… el vestido rojo que llevaba resaltaba sus hermosas mejillas y combinaba a la perfección con sus labios… Dios mío, que ganas tenía de volver a besarlos, aunque sólo fuese por una vez…

La gente soltó un grito de ¡SORPRESA! que provocó que Rachel abriera la boca, sin entender nada de lo que allí estaba pasando.

-Pero… ¿y esto?-preguntó sonriente.

-¿Creías que nos habíamos olvidado de tu cumpleaños?- preguntó Mercedes.

-Pero… el otro día…

-¡Sólo te felicitamos, Rach! ¡Hoy vamos a celebrarlo como se merece!-apuntó Kurt.

Rachel sonrió y empezó a saludar a todo el mundo, cuando llegó el turno de Santana, la respiración de Rachel se aceleró.

-Hola, Rachel… espero que no haya rencores…-le dijo, con una mirada de culpabilidad.

-No, claro que no- le dijo Rachel sonriéndola con sinceridad- me alegro de verte.

Finalmente, Rachel lo vio. Ahí estaba, vestido con un traje negro y una camisa blanca, que le hacían parecerse a un novio en una boda. Rachel vio como se acercaba a ella, mientras ella sentía que las fuerzas le fallaban e iba a derrumbarse de un momento a otro… ¿Cómo podía ser tan increíblemente guapo? Resultaba doloroso admirar su belleza, junto a esa media sonrisa que tantos recuerdos le traía…

-Hola…-dijo cuando llegó junto a ella- Feliz cumpleaños… -le dijo él, dándole un tímido beso en la mejilla, mientras la observaba con una expresión extraña en el rostro que ella no supo identificar.

-Ho… hola Finn… Gracias…-dijo, sin poder apartar sus ojos de él.

Ambos se quedaron el uno junto al otro, simplemente mirándose… sin decir nada… Rachel se sentía una estúpida… sin embargo, era incapaz de moverse o de articular palabra alguna… era como si él ejerciese un poder de atracción sobre ella que le impedía hacer otra cosa que mirarle, contemplando su hermoso rostro mientras sentía como su corazón se aceleraba a cada segundo que pasaba a su lado…

-Estás… estás preciosa…-dijo él, sintiéndose al instante un completo estúpido… ¿de qué le serviría a ella que él le dijese lo hermosa que era? Él solamente era el idiota que la dejó escapar, pero había algo en sus ojos que le impulsaban a estar cerca de ella… a querer rodearla con sus brazos y decirle lo mucho que lamentó haberla herido ese día…

Los chicos siguieron mirándose en silencio, mientras la tensión aumentaba a cada segundo… de repente, Finn no pudo resistir el impulso de acercarse más a ella y el ver que ella no retrocedía le dio confianza en sí mismo y siguió avanzando… Antes de que pudieran darse cuenta, él ya había rodeado su cintura con sus brazos y acercaba su rostro al suyo, dispuesto a besarla…

-Yo…-dijo él con timidez- ¿Puedo besarte?

-…

**CONTINUARÁ**

**Dejad un review si os ha gustado, por favor :)**


	4. La fiesta

**¡Hola a todos! **

**Me ha costado, pero por fin he conseguido terminar este capítulo. Espero que os guste y que disfrutéis con el reencuentro de los chicos ^^ **

**PD: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

**Cáp. 4- La fiesta**

El pulso de Rachel se aceleró considerablemente al escuchar su pregunta, sintiendo que el corazón iba a salírsele del pecho en cualquier momento… ¿Realmente él le estaba pidiendo permiso? Dios mío… si él supiese que con sólo un chasquido de sus dedos ella estaría dispuesta a dejarlo todo… que seguía tan estúpidamente enamorada de él como el primer día…A medida que pasaban los segundos, él se iba acercando más a sus labios… Rachel aspiró el aroma que él desprendía, recreándose en él unos segundos más, mientras sentía que sus mejillas ardían en una mezcla de deseo y vergüenza… iba a darle una respuesta, cuando la voz de Kurt a través de un micrófono hizo que volviera a la realidad, apartándose de él en un rápido movimiento a la vez que vio el gesto de confusión y vergüenza que se formó en su rostro al ser consciente de dónde se encontraban…

-¡Hola!-gritó, atrayendo la atención de todos-Creo que estamos todos… ¡Bueno, vamos a empezar!- exclamó Kurt, mientras buscaba a Rachel entre la multitud- ¿Rach, dónde estás?

-¡Aquí!-dijo la morena, mientras se acercaba al escenario, sintiendo los ojos de Finn clavados en su espalda.

-¡Genial! Bueno, pues quiero que sepas que todo esto lo hemos organizado también por ti, sabíamos que era tu cumpleaños y te hemos preparado algunas sorpresitas-dijo riendo- Será mejor que te sientes ahí-dijo señalando una silla que estaba en el centro de la sala -Tenemos algo para ti.

Antes de que Rachel pudiese decir algo, Mercedes y Quinn la llevaron a su sitio, para después reunirse con todos los demás en el pequeño escenario del restaurante.

-¿Pero… qué…?

En ese momento, la sala quedó a oscuras, mientras Rachel sentía los pasos de sus amigos, mientras murmuraban cosas entre ellos… Rachel se aferró a la tela de su vestido… odiaba la oscuridad y tanta sorpresa la estaba poniendo nerviosa, sobretodo después de su "casi beso" con Finn… de repente, la luz de unas velas iluminaron el local, y Rachel pudo ver cómo sus amigos se acercaban a ella, con un pastel enorme de nata y chocolate en el que dos velas, una con un 2 y otra con un 5, eran el adorno principal, mientras que en el centro de la tarta había un dibujo con una estrella dorada, con la inicial de su nombre dentro… Rachel lo contempló sonriente y en ese instante todos sus amigos comenzaron a cantarle el feliz cumpleaños… cuando terminaron, se acercaron a abrazarla, mientras Rachel sentía como una lágrima de emoción se deslizaba por su mejilla…

-¡Muchas gracias, chicos!-exclamó Rachel, visiblemente emocionada- No teníais que haberos molestado, de verdad…

-¡Pero si esto acaba de empezar, tonta! -apuntó Mercedes riendo-¿Qué clase de Glee club seríamos si no te cantásemos una canción?

-Pero…

-¡Cállate un momento y sopla las velas, anda!-la interrumpió Kurt con una sonrisa.

Rachel miró a su mejor amigo con una sonrisa, pero al ver que éste le guiñaba un ojo su expresión cambió, sintiéndose nerviosa al pensar en lo que el castaño podría haber visto…

-De modo que has sido tú el que ha organizado todo esto, ¿no?-preguntó la morena con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¡Por supuesto! ¿Quién iba a hacerlo sino?

Todos rieron ante el comentario de Kurt y luego Rachel sopló las velas, no sin antes pedir un deseo: _volver a ser feliz de nuevo_. Todos aplaudieron cuando terminó y subieron a cantarle un mashup con algunos de sus mejores éxitos de su época en el Glee club. Rachel observó el espectáculo maravillada, mientras sus ojos no podían evitar fijarse en Finn, que tampoco dejaba de mirarla, mientras le cantaba… Al terminar, los chicos pasaron a la sala de al lado, dónde tenían un buffet libre para cenar ellos solos. Los chicos fueron los primeros en lanzarse a por la comida, mientras las chicas esperaron un rato para charlar entre ellas…

-¡Tenemos que hablar!-le susurró Quinn a Rachel, haciendo que la morena se sobresaltase.

-¿Qué? No sé a qué te refieres…-dijo, haciéndose la distraída.

-¡Kurt y yo te hemos visto! ¡No lo puedes negar!-Comentó divertida.

-En serio, no sé de me hablas…

-Finn y tú… en la otra sala… ¡Casi os besáis! –exclamó la rubia, totalmente emocionada.

-¡Chst! ¡Cállate!-le dijo Rachel asustada, tapando la boca de su amiga con una mano-¡Nadie más puede saberlo! ¿Sólo Kurt y tú lo sabéis?

-¡Sí! Has tenido suerte. ¡Pero me tienes que contar TODO luego! ¡Con todo lujo de detalles!

Rachel se mordió el labio inferior, presa de la preocupación…

-¡De acuerdo! ¡Pero ahora olvidemos eso y disfrutemos de la fiesta! ¿Vale?

-¡Claro! ¡Vamos!

Las chicas se levantaron para ir a por algo de comer, cuando Sam apareció, seguido de cerca por Puck, que se quedó mirando a Quinn fijamente…

-Te he traído algo de comer, Quinn… espero que no te moleste-dijo el rubio, con una sonrisa inocente.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Muchas gracias, Sam!-dijo Quinn con una risa nerviosa, mientras no podía evitar pensar en lo cerca que estaban Puck y ella.

Sam se acercó para darle un tímido beso en los labios, mientras Rachel observaba la mueca de disgusto que se formó en el rostro de Puck…

-Bueno… yo… me voy a por mi comida, entonces…-se disculpó Rachel- Ahora os veo, chicos…

Rachel se acercó al lugar dónde estaba situada la zona de ensaladas, sin poder evitar fijarse en Finn, que bromeaba con Mike y Artie, mientras miraba la comida con ojos de niño pequeño… todavía le costaba creer que siguiese teniendo esa ternura en la mirada… por más que se lo negase, era casi imposible no rendirse ante aquellos ojos marrones… una voz masculina la sacó de sus pensamientos…

-¡Ey, Berry! ¿Estudiando el color de las zanahorias?

Rachel dio un brinco al darse cuenta de que estaba frente a Noah Puckerman, el amor secreto de su mejor amiga y el mejor amigo de Finn…

-Hola, Noah… Pues no, la verdad es que no tengo mucha hambre…

-Ya… entiendo…-dijo el moreno, con una sonrisa pícara.

-¿Qué es lo que entiendes, Noah?-preguntó la morena, algo fastidiada.

-Por más que lo niegues, sé que aún sigues sintiendo algo por él… lo he visto antes…

-¿Tú también?-dijo preocupada.

-Tranquila, vuestro secreto está a salvo conmigo. Pero creo que deberías aceptar la realidad…

-¿De qué hablas?

-Esa relación tuya tiene los días contados, Berry… no le quieres… quieres a otra persona y todos sabemos quien es…

-¡Basta, Noah! ¡No tienes ningún derecho a opinar así sobre mi vida! ¡Si estoy con Thom es porque le quiero y sé que él siente lo mismo por mí! ¡Además, tú eres el menos indicado para hablarme así!

-¿Perdón?

-¿Crees que estoy ciega? He visto cómo la miras…

En ese momento y por primera vez en 9 años, Rachel vio como el rostro de Puck enrojecía de vergüenza…

-Eh… creo que ahora soy yo el que no sé de qué me hablas, Berry…

-Ya… seguramente… en fin, será mejor que vayamos a la mesa… Me ha gustado volver a hablar contigo, Noah-le dijo la morena, sonriente.

Rachel cogió su plato y se acercó a la mesa, dónde estaban esperándola los chicos… la noche pasó rápidamente, entre recuerdos y anécdotas del pasado… mientras algunas miradas entre Finn y Rachel y Puck y Quinn decían más de lo que sus palabras pudiesen expresar… tras la cena, todos fueron hacia la pista de baile, dónde Kurt había hecho una selección con temas de todo tipo… Sam no se lo pensó dos veces y sacó a Quinn a bailar, ante la mirada de fastidio de Puck. Por su parte, Rachel se fue con Kurt, Mercedes, Artie, Mike y Tina mientras Santana y Britanny bailaban por su cuenta.

Por su parte, Finn y Puck se quedaron donde estaban, sin poder despegar sus ojos de las chicas…

-Bueno… ¿no se supone que teníamos un trato, Hudson?-preguntó Puck.

-Lo sé… pero no es tan fácil…

-Pues… hace unas horas os he visto bastante bien juntos…

-¿QUÉ? ¿Nos… nos has visto? ¿Lo han visto los demás también?-preguntó Finn, sonrojándose.

-¡Tranquilo! No creo que nadie se haya dado cuenta… puede que Kurt, porque estaba en el escenario pero los demás estaban bastante distraídos- en ese momento Puck observó como Sam tomaba a Quinn por la cintura, acercándola más hacia sí para bailar mejor la balada que empezaba a sonar- ¡Mierda! Soy el tío más estúpido de la Tierra… ¿Cómo pude dejarla escapar?-preguntó en una mueca triste.

-Si te sirve de consuelo, eso mismo me pregunto yo-dijo Finn, mientras observaba que Rachel se había alejado un poco del grupo, para contestar al móvil.

-¡Al menos tú no tienes a un novio sobreprotector que no la deja ni a sol ni sombra!-exclamó Puck, claramente fastidiado.

-Creo que el novio acaba de llamarla-dijo Finn, que observaba atentamente cada expresión del rostro de Rachel-Algo va mal-comentó preocupado, al ver la cara de enfado que tenía la morena.

-¿A qué estás esperando para ir a consolarla?-le preguntó su amigo.

-¿Qué? ¡Ni hablar! ¿Después de lo de antes? No me atrevo… he estado tan cerca de sus labios que pensé por un momento que nada había cambiado y volvíamos a tener dieciséis años de nuevo… no sabes lo estúpido que me he sentido cuando nos han interrumpido.

-¡Pero tienes que aclarar las cosas con ella! ¡Si la quieres tienes que currártelo, tío!

-Vale, sí… ¿y qué hago?

-Ve a hablar con ella y discúlpate por lo de antes. A lo mejor necesitáis ser amigos primero y luego que el tiempo decida si realmente estáis hechos para estar juntos.

-Puede que tengas razón, pero recuerda que el trato es para los dos así que tú tienes que hacer lo mismo con Quinn.

-Muy bien, ahora mismo voy…

Finn miró atónito a su amigo, que se dirigía con paso seguro hacia dónde se encontraba la pareja. En ese momento, su mirada volvió a concentrarse en Rachel, que abandonó la sala rápidamente, con el rostro lleno de lágrimas. Finn no se lo pensó dos veces y se levantó con decisión mientras se dirigía hacia la salida cuando sintió una mano sobre su brazo, que hizo que se girase.

-¿Dónde crees que vas?-le preguntó su medio hermano, que lo miraba con absoluta seriedad.

-Yo… Rachel… hablar… ahora…-Finn sentía que las palabras se atropellaban en su boca, incapaz de formular una frase con sentido.

-Mira, no sé que es lo que quieres decirme, pero os he visto antes en la recepción y no me gustaría pensar que quieres repetir la misma mala jugada con ella, Finn.

-¡No! ¡Kurt, no es lo que piensas! ¡Yo la quiero, siempre la he querido!-Finn miró al castaño, que todavía le observaba con desconfianza, cruzado de brazos- Tienes que creerme… no sabes lo que me gustaría retroceder en el tiempo y cambiar todo… pero no puedo y eso me mata. Sólo quiero verla feliz, Kurt.

-Entonces tienes que alejarte de ella, Finn. Ni te imaginas el daño que le hizo tu traición.

-Creo que puedo hacerme una idea… porque yo he tenido el mismo dolor, sólo que era por no tenerla a mi lado y una ira hacia mí mismo por haber sido tan estúpido.

Kurt examinó a Finn, mientras reprimía el impulso de abrazarle. Sí, su corazón le decía que él no mentía, pero tenía miedo de que pudiera volver a hacerle daño a Rachel. Kurt se debatía consigo mismo entre dejarle marchar tras su amiga o impedírselo y apartarle de ella para siempre.

-¿Por qué se ha marchado? ¿Has tenido algo que ver?-le preguntó, con gesto serio.

-No, creo que no… estaba en la mesa con Puck cuando observé que se alejaba para contestar una llamada. Cada minuto que pasaba se la veía más cabreada, hasta que colgó el teléfono y vi que salía de aquí con el rostro lleno de lágrimas-explicó Finn, con preocupación en la voz.

-Ya, creo que ahora entiendo todo… _Maldito carcelero_-murmuró Kurt para sus adentros.

-¿Qué has dicho?-preguntó Finn, alzando una ceja.

-¡Nada, nada! Bueno, creo que deberías ir a ver cómo está-le dijo, con una sonrisa suave.

-¡Gracias! ¡Te juro que esta vez voy a hacer las cosas bien, Kurt!-prometió Finn con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Eso espero, o yo mismo me encargaré de acabar con tu existencia.

-Tranquilo, no vas a tener que preocuparte por nada.

Finn le sonrió por última vez, antes de salir de sala, corriendo tras ella.

Mientras tanto, Sam y Quinn charlaban animadamente hasta que la rubia vio cómo Puck se acercaba hacia su posición.

-¡Ey! ¿Has escuchado algo de lo que acabo de decirte?

-¿Qué?

-¿Pero qué te pasa? Estás pálida… ¿te encuentras bien?

-Sí, sí, no te preocupes. ¿Qué me decías antes?

-Te preguntaba si querías tomar algo-le dijo Sam, con una sonrisa.

-¡Claro! ¿Puedes ir a por un par de bebidas para los dos?-le preguntó la rubia.

-¡Por supuesto, princesa! ¡Ahora vengo!

Sam se fue hacia la barra al mismo tiempo que Quinn sentía la mano de Puck sobre su hombro.

-¿Qué quieres?-le preguntó Quinn, con bastante dureza en la voz.

-¡Ey! ¡Menudos humos traemos! ¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Fabray?

-¡A mí no me pasa nada, Puck! ¡Eres tú el que ha venido a molestarme a propósito!

-¡Tranquila! ¡Sólo venía a saludarte! Es que da la sensación de que me llevas evitando toda la noche-le dijo, con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¡Es que te he estado evitando, Puck! Mira, sé que hace mucho tiempo desde que pasó todo eso entre nosotros, pero no quiero que Sam piense cosas que no son, ¿me has comprendido?

-Entonces… ¿No tienes dudas?

-¿Dudas? ¿Sobre qué?

-Sobre él, sobre nosotros… sobre lo que podríamos haber sido.

-¡Nosotros no hubiésemos sido nunca nada, Puck! ¡Tú sólo me querías por el sexo! ¡Te daba igual estar conmigo que con Britanny o Santana!

-Me parece que ahí te equivocas… tú sabes que siempre fuiste especial para mí… que todavía lo eres...-le dijo el moreno, mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos.

-¿Qu… qué?

Quinn lo miró sorprendida, jamás se imaginó que después de tanto tiempo él todavía seguiría intentando tener algo con ella. Sabía que Noah Puckerman no se rendía fácilmente pero… después de nueve años… ¿Cómo podía seguir pensando en ella? ¿Acaso era verdad lo que él acababa de decirle? ¿Sería ella algo más que sexo para él?

-¿Por qué haces esto?-le preguntó la rubia, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Porque no soportaría perderte sin haberlo intentado al menos una vez más-le confesó él con sinceridad.

-Yo… sabes que esto no puede ser. Ha pasado mucho tiempo y… hay otra persona que puede salir dañada y no estoy dispuesta a permitir que eso ocurra-le dijo, mientras le sonreía con tristeza- siempre me gustaste, Noah, pero ahora es demasiado tarde…

Quinn le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, a modo de despedida, para después ir a la barra tras Sam, que la recibió con una sonrisa tierna, mientras la besaba dulcemente en los labios.

-No pienso rendirme, Quinn. Menos ahora que sé que también significo algo para ti. Esto sólo acaba de empezar, esta vez no te dejaré escapar-se dijo a sí mismo, antes de abandonar el local sin que nadie lo advirtiese.

Por otro lado, Finn había recorrido todo el local en busca de alguna señal que le indicase dónde podría estar Rachel, pero todo era inútil… por más que buscaba no encontraba ni rastro de la morena.

-¿Dónde demonios estará?- se preguntó a sí mismo, mordiéndose el labio inferior, debido a la preocupación que tenía.

En ese momento se fijó en el cielo cubierto de estrellas. Esa noche había luna llena y él sabía lo mucho que a Rachel le gustaba admirarla. Sin pensarlo dio media vuelta, rumbo al jardín trasero del restaurante. Allí, en uno de los miradores, encontró a Rachel sentada en uno de los bancos, con las manos cubriendo su rostro mientras sus sollozos le indicaron que estaba llorando. Se acercó a ella con cuidado, para no asustarla, y acto seguido se sentó al otro lado del banco, mientras ponía una mano sobre su hombro.

-¿Rachel… éstas bien?

Rachel alzó el rostro al sentir el contacto de su mano contra su cuerpo, para después mirarlo con una mezcla de sorpresa, angustia y vergüenza.

-Yo… ¿Finn qué haces aquí? ¿Ya ha terminado la fiesta?-dijo mientras se enjugaba las lágrimas con un pañuelo que él acababa de ofrecerle.

-No, la fiesta aún continúa. Pero vi que te marchabas llorando y… me preocupé-le dijo en un susurro.

-Oh… yo… no es nada… tranquilo, se me pasará…-Rachel le miró a los ojos, dedicándole una sonrisa tierna-Gracias por preocuparte, Finn, es todo un detalle.

Los chicos permanecieron unos segundos en silencio, contemplándose el uno al otro sin saber qué decir.

-Rachel, yo…-empezó a decir él-quería disculparme. Ya sabes… por lo de antes… sé que estás con alguien y… bueno, ha pasado mucho tiempo, y… sé que tú has pasado página así que…

Finn no pudo seguir, ya que Rachel lo silenció poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios.

-No tienes porqué disculparte por lo de antes… yo tuve también parte de culpa y… en fin, las cosas con Thom no va tan bien como quisiera…

-¿Era él con quien hablabas por teléfono?-preguntó él con un poco de curiosidad.

-Sí…-dijo ella, con un toque de tristeza en la voz.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Habéis discutido, no?

-Sí… es que… él quería pasar las Navidades conmigo y… además él…

Rachel se calló al darse cuenta de que estaba hablando con él, con Finn Hudson, el motivo por el cuál Thom y ella habían discutido aquella noche.

-¿Qué? Rachel, puedes confiar en mí, en serio.

-Tiene celos… está muerto de celos.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero… de quién?-preguntó el moreno, algo nervioso y esperanzado a la vez.

-De ti…-dijo ella tímidamente-le conté lo que pasó entre nosotros en el pasado y… siempre ha estado celoso de ti… no sabes las cosas que me dijo Finn… me ha llamado… ha dicho que era una...- Rachel no pudo seguir, ya que las lágrimas volvieron a inundar sus mejillas.

-¡Ey! ¡Tranquila! –le dijo Finn al momento en que la acercaba hacia sí, meciéndola suavemente en sus brazos, mientras le hacía círculos sobre su espalda-Si te ha dicho eso, es que no te merece, Rachel.

Rachel le miró directamente a los ojos, sin poder evitar que una sonrisa iluminase su rostro.

-Gracias, Finn. Tus palabras significan mucho para mí.

-Rachel yo… sé que la cagué pero quiero que sepas que siempre has sido y serás importante para mí… ¿Por qué crees que antes casi te beso delante de todos? Porque cada vez que te tengo cerca pierdo el control y lo único que quiero es volver atrás en el tiempo para borrar lo que pasó en esa fiesta-admitió con tristeza.

Rachel se separó un poco de su abrazo, para mirarlo fijamente.

-¿De verdad te importaba?

-Sí, eras lo más importante para mí.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué, Finn? ¿Por qué me engañaste con ella?-le preguntó Rachel, en un susurro, mientras sentía un nudo en la garganta al revivir una vez más aquel momento que tanto le había marcado durante toda su vida.

-Cuando te dejé en casa esa noche, me enviaron un mensaje los chicos del equipo para que volviera a la fiesta-empezó a explicarse él, con la cabeza gacha-al principio les dije que no pero después empezaron a llamarme así que pensé que no pasaría nada por quedarme un poco más y pasar un buen rato entre amigos… cuando llegué, me tendieron una bebida y lo siguiente que recuerdo después es que estaba en un cuarto oscuro y… me dolía la cabeza y apenas era consciente de lo que pasaba… sólo sé que ella me dijo que eras tú… y yo fui tan idiota que la creí… y el resto ya lo sabes…

-Eres un idiota, sí-le dijo ella con tristeza.

Finn, al escuchar sus palabras no pudo soportar más la presión y comenzó a llorar como un bebé. Su corazón se rompía sólo de pensar que la había perdido para siempre y le costaba imaginar un futuro en el que no estuviera ella. Finn se levantó e iba a marcharse, cuando sintió una de sus pequeñas manos agarrada firmemente contra su brazo, impidiéndole marchar.

-He dicho que eres un idiota, pero eso no significa que te haya olvidado, Finn Hudson.

Finn se dio la vuelta, totalmente sorprendido ante lo que ella acababa de confesarle.

-¿Qué…? Pero yo…creí que…

-¿Qué te odiaba?-Finn asintió-no… nunca lo hice, a pesar de que te lo merecías. No Finn, nunca te he odiado ni te odio ahora, tú también me importas, pero todavía tengo mucho dolor y no sé si podré olvidar todo lo que me hiciste pasar…

Finn la miró fijamente, sintiendo por primera vez en mucho tiempo un rayo de esperanza a través de sus palabras.

-Esta vez todo será diferente, Rach. Haré las cosas bien, te lo prometo. Si me dieses una oportunidad te juro que…

-¡No tan deprisa!-dijo nerviosa-antes que nada quiero que entiendas que estas cosas llevan tiempo, ahora necesito hablar con Thom y confesarle toda la verdad. Si algún día volvemos a estar juntos, quiero que sea con la verdad por delante.

-Sí, por supuesto-dijo él con una sonrisa- entonces… ¿tú… vas a terminar con él?

Rachel pensó unos segundos, antes de asentir suavemente.

-Sí, él merece saber la verdad. No quiero hacerle daño.

-Lo comprendo. Pero, ¿Qué va a pasar con nosotros?

-Creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora es intentar ser amigos, ¿no te parece?

Finn sonrió, ser amigos no es lo que deseaba, pero se acercaba más a su sueño de estar con ella de nuevo.

-Genial, pero… hay algo que tengo que hacer antes de que seamos amigos...

Rachel iba a preguntarle qué era lo que quería, cuando sintió sus labios contra los suyos, en un beso suave pero intenso a la vez. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se dejó llevar por aquella sensación de libertad que él le proporcionaba, mientras se perdía en sus besos y en sus brazos, que rodeaban su cintura con firmeza. Estuvieron algunos minutos besándose, cada vez con más intensidad, hasta que tuvieron que separarse, con las respiraciones entrecortadas.

-Te quiero, Rach. Esta vez todo saldrá bien. Te lo prometo-mientras besaba su mejilla.

Rachel lo miró con una sonrisa, a la vez que tomaba la mano que él le tendía para volver a la fiesta con todos los demás. Sí, definitivamente Kurt tenía razón: esa fiesta no había sido tan mala idea.

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. Por favor, dejadme un review con lo que os ha parecido. Tanto si son críticas positivas como negativas, me interesa mucho vuestra opinión. Un beso para todos **


	5. Amistad

**¡Hola! Por fin he terminado otro capítulo, espero que os guste y necesito que me deis vuestra opinión sobre Quinn y a quién debería elegir, si a Sam o a Puck. Por favor, dejadme un review con lo que os ha parecido.**

**PD: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

**Cáp. 5- Amistad**

Finn y Rachel volvieron al local, dónde la fiesta ya había terminado y los chicos ya empezaban a despedirse.

-¡Rach!-exclamó Mercedes, que fue directa a abrazarla-Te estaba buscando.

-¿Ha pasado algo?-preguntó la morena, algo preocupada.

-¡No, no! Es sólo que yo ya me voy. Jaden se ha quedado solo con la niña y seguro que no ha podido pegar ojo en toda la noche-dijo algo preocupada.

-¡Oh! ¡Es verdad! Todavía me cuesta creer que tienes una niña, Mercedes. Debe ser algo maravilloso-le dijo Rachel, con un brillo de emoción en los ojos.

-La verdad es que ser madre es algo increíble. No sé, a veces es duro y realmente te cambia la vida, pero… cuando la veo junto a mí, dormida en su cunita, siento una necesidad enorme de protegerla y de no separarme nunca de su lado-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Oh, Mercedes… eso es… precioso-apuntó Rachel con una sonrisa- ¿Podría ir a verla mañana?-preguntó tímidamente, con un brillo especial en la mirada.

-¡Claro! De hecho, mañana Jaden y yo tenemos que salir fuera a visitar a unos familiares e iba a pedirle a Kurt que se quedase cuidándola pero si tú pudieses hacerlo sería genial-dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡Sí! ¡Cuenta conmigo!-dijo Rachel, mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja.

Sin que Rachel se diese cuenta, Finn no había apartado sus ojos de ella en toda la conversación y fue en ese instante cuando comprendió lo mucho que significaba para Rachel la maternidad. La verdad, él nunca se lo había planteado pero en ese momento supo que era porque sin ella el hecho de ser padre no tenía el mismo significado. Una cálida sensación de ternura se adueñó de él, mientras se imaginaba a sí mismo junto a Rachel, en un hospital, mientras admiraban sonrientes el rostro de su bebé. No pudo evitar sonreír como un estúpido al pensar en esa escena cuando de repente sintió una mano sobre su brazo.

-¡Ey, Finn! ¿Estás ahí?-preguntó Mercedes, entre risas.

-¡Sí, sí! ¡Perdona! Estaba pensando…- en ese momento miró a su alrededor- ¿Alguien ha visto a Puck?-preguntó extrañado, mirando a Quinn.

-Creo que fue el primero en marcharse- dijo Kurt.

-Sí, yo la última vez que lo vi estaba hablando con Quinn-apuntó Santana.

Quinn se encargó de fulminarla con la mirada, mientras evitaba fijarse en Sam, que parecía algo confuso tras esa confesión.

-Sí, bueno… se acercó a saludarme, fue sólo un momento. La verdad, no sabría decir dónde ha ido-contestó la rubia, algo nerviosa y mirando a Rachel en busca de ayuda.

-Bueno, chicos, no os preocupéis- dijo Rachel-Seguro que se ha ido a su casa-aseguró con una sonrisa-¿Finn, por qué no lo llamas y salimos de dudas?

-Claro, buena idea- le dijo con una sonrisa, que hizo que se ruborizase.

Finn cogió su teléfono y llamó a Puck que, tal y cómo Rachel había dicho, ya se había ido a casa.

-Tenías razón, Rach, está en su casa- dijo sonriéndola.

-Bueno, ahora que sabemos que está bien, será mejor que cada uno se vaya a la suya-dijo Kurt.

-Sí, será mejor…-dijo Quinn, algo desanimada-¿Rach, puedes venir a mi casa a dormir?

-¡Claro! De hecho me viene genial ya que la de Mercedes está muy cerca-dijo sonriente- Espero que no te moleste, Sam-dijo preocupada.

-No, tranquila-dijo Sam, algo distraído- Bueno, ¿nos vamos ya?

-Sí, vamos-dijo Quinn, mientras le cogía de la mano- ¿Vienes con nosotros, Rach?

-En realidad me gustaría pasar primero por mi casa, ya sabes, para coger algo de ropa y eso-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Entonces, yo te llevaré -se ofreció Kurt.

-¡NO!-dijo Finn, en un tono más alto de lo normal.

Todos le miraron sorprendidos salvo Rachel, que no pudo evitar sonreír ante su comentario.

-Quiero decir… que si quieres la llevo yo, Kurt-dijo tímidamente.

-De acuerdo, entonces os veo mañana chicos- mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Rachel, que no pudo evitar sonrojarse de nuevo.

Dicho esto, los chicos se despidieron y todos fueron abandonando el local, dejando a Finn y a Rachel a solas.

-Bueno… parece que ya es hora de irse- dijo Finn, mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos.

-Sí, definitivamente tengo que descansar, mañana me toca hacer de niñera- dijo sonriente.

-Nunca pensé que te gustasen tanto los niños- le confesó, bastante sorprendido.

-Bueno, en realidad es algo que ha venido con los años. Pero sí, siempre me han gustado.

-Es que cuando lo de Quinn…

-Quinn tenía dieciséis años, Finn. Era sólo una niña dentro del cuerpo de una mujer…

-Ya… creo que ahora lo comprendo-dijo, mientras asentía- Bueno, ¿nos vamos?

-Sí, mejor… tengo que hablar con Quinn… sé que algo ha pasado…

Finn la ayudó a subir al coche, mientras se debatía entre preguntarle algo o quedarse callado.

-¿Finn? ¿He dicho algo que te haya molestado?- preguntó, algo nerviosa.

-¡No, no!-dijo arrancando el coche- es sólo que… quería preguntarte algo…

-¡Claro! ¡Dime!

-¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que… en fin… Quinn… sienta algo por Puck?

Rachel lo miró sorprendida, no se esperaba esa pregunta y él la había pillado totalmente desprevenida.

-¡Oh! Es eso… bueno, es complicado… como lo nuestro…-dijo bajando la cabeza.

-Pero… lo nuestro podría tener solución, ¿no?- dijo preocupado, pero relajándose cuando Rachel asintió- ¿lo suyo también?

-No lo sé, Finn… su relación con Sam no es como la mía con Thom… son más años de convivencia, más experiencias compartidas…

-¿Está enamorada de él?-le preguntó él directamente.

-Pues… no lo sé… pero sé que lo quiere demasiado como para hacer algo que pudiera herir sus sentimientos… creo que es capaz de olvidarse de su propia felicidad a favor de la de Sam-dijo triste.

-¡Pero eso es horrible! ¡No puedes pasar el resto de tu vida junto a una persona que no amas!-dijo Finn, bastante confundido por la situación.

-Bueno, a veces las cosas no son tan fáciles como crees, Finn. En la vida hay que escoger y no siempre se toma la dirección correcta- dijo Rachel, con un deje de tristeza en la voz.

-Ya, creo que me hago una idea. Yo me equivoqué al elegir y eso me mata.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A nosotros… a lo que nos pasó… si yo no me hubiese quedado más tiempo en esa fiesta seguramente ahora tú y yo…

Finn no pudo seguir, ya que Rachel puso un dedo sobre sus labios, impidiendo que continuara.

-Lo siento, Finn, pero no me gustaría saber cómo habría sido nuestra vida ahora de haber seguido juntos- Finn bajó la cabeza, visiblemente afectado- prefiero vivir el presente y disfrutar de tu compañía- mientras le cogía de la barbilla, obligándole a mirarla directamente a los ojos- quiero creer que esta vez saldrá bien.

Finn la miró con una sonrisa, mientras se acercaba para darle un suave beso en los labios.

-¡FINN! ¿No habíamos dicho que íbamos a ser amigos por ahora?-le dijo ella, fingiendo que estaba enfadada.

-Lo siento, Rach… ¿No podemos ser amigos que se besan de vez en cuando?-le dijo, con carita de perrito abandonado.

-¡De eso nada! ¡Eso es hacer trampas!-dijo ella riendo- ¡No, Finn! ¡No me vas a convencer! ¡No me pongas esa carita!

-Bueno, vale-dijo él, resignándose- De todas maneras, te esperaré el tiempo que haga falta.

Rachel no pudo evitar sonreírle mientras abandonaban en silencio el restaurante y se internaban en la carretera, rumbo a su casa en Ohio. Rachel se recostó contra la ventana, mientras admiraba la luna llena y el hermoso paisaje cubierto completamente de nieve que caía de forma abundante en esa época del año. Una hora después, ya estaban en Lima, frente a la casa de Rachel, dónde Finn aparcó el coche para después bajarse y ayudar a Rachel a salir.

-Señorita Berry-le dijo con una sonrisa. Hemos llegado.

-Me recuerdas a Scott-dijo ella mientras se reía.

-¿Scott? ¿Quién es ese?- preguntó él, algo celoso.

-Scott es uno de los hombres más caballerosos que he conocido- Finn la miró confuso- ¡No pienses mal! Es mi chófer personal.

-¡Ah! ¡Qué susto!-dijo, bastante aliviado.

-¿Quién pensabas que era? ¿Mi amante?-preguntó ella, divertida.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Muy graciosa!-dijo él, en tono sarcástico.

-¡No te enfades!-le dijo ella, mientras le miraba con una sonrisa dulce.

-¡Mierda! ¿Por qué siempre consigues que no pueda enfadarme contigo?

-Porque te importo-le dijo ella con una sonrisa-y no puedes hacer nada por evitarlo- le dijo, acercándose a él, susurrándole al oído, para después darle un beso tierno en la mejilla- Buenas noches, Finn.

Antes de que le diese tiempo a contestar, Rachel ya había entrado en su casa y él se encontró solo en medio de la calle, con una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro. Si hubiese sido otra chica, se habría sentido el tío más estúpido del mundo pero cuando se trataba de Rachel Berry todo era diferente. Sí, era un idiota quedándose ahí, en medio de la calle, con cara de tonto enamorado. La única diferencia es que ahora no le importaba, porque, si para estar con Rachel tenía que comportarse como un tonto, sería el hombre más tonto y feliz del mundo. Sin más se dio la vuelta y se metió en el coche rumbo a casa de Puck.

Una hora después, Rachel se presentó en casa de Quinn, que le abrió la puerta, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-¡Ey!-dijo Rachel, mientras abrazaba a su amiga con todas sus fuerzas- ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Se ha ido, Rach… Sam se ha ido.

-¡¿CÓMO? Pero… ¿por qué?-mientras se sentaban en el sofá del salón.

-Se ha enfadado conmigo por lo que ha pasado esta noche en la fiesta. Sabe que no he olvidado del todo a Puck-las lágrimas inundaron sus mejillas-Rach, tengo miedo de hacerle daño.

-Pero… ¿qué es lo que ha pasado exactamente?

Quinn se acurrucó contra su amiga en el sofá, mientras empezaba a relatarle su conversación con Sam aquella noche.

_Sam y Quinn entraron en casa en silencio, sin pronunciar palabra alguna, al igual que habían hecho durante el camino de regreso. Sam se disponía a subir las escaleras rumbo a la habitación pero la mano de Quinn sobre su hombro lo detuvo._

_-¿Sam, estás bien? Llevas todo el camino sin hablar conmigo y eso no es propio de ti- le dijo la rubia, visiblemente preocupada._

_-No sé qué es lo que quieres que te diga- dijo el rubio, que evitaba mirarla a los ojos._

_-Sam, si hay algo que haya hecho que haya podido molestarte yo…_

_-¡YA BASTA, QUINN! ¡Estoy harto, deja de fingir conmigo!_

_-Pero…_

_-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?_

_-¿Qué? ¿El qué?_

_-Que todavía sigues sintiendo algo por él- dijo, mientras una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla._

_-Sam… no es lo que piensas… yo te quiero a ti…_

_-¡Deja de mentirme, Quinn! Mira, ya hemos hablado de esto y pensé que lo habías superado pero es evidente que no- dijo el rubio, mientras cogía de nuevo las llaves del coche y se ponía la bufanda y el abrigo._

_-¡Sam! ¿Qué haces? ¿Dónde vas?-preguntó ella, con el rostro lleno de lágrimas._

_-Me voy a Columbus, con mis padres. Ahora más que nunca tengo que pensar si debemos seguir con esta relación-dijo, mientras abría la puerta._

_-¡ESPERA! Sam, no te vayas… yo te quiero… _

_-No, tú no sabes a quién quieres… lo veo en tus ojos, Quinn- dijo, mientras se acercaba a ella para darle un beso en la mejilla- cuando hayas tomado una decisión, llámame._

_Sin más, Sam desapareció tras la puerta, dejando una sensación de tristeza en la rubia, que se sentó en un escalón de la escalera, mientras no podía dejar de llorar._

-Eso es lo que ha pasado-dijo triste- Rach, lo he estropeado todo.

-¡No! ¡Todo se va a solucionar! ¡Ya lo verás!-mientras le acariciaba el pelo- ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado con Puck? ¿Os habéis besado?

-¡No! ¡Sólo hablamos unos minutos!

-¿Te dijo algo importante?

-Yo… creo que sí… dijo que… era especial para él…

-Entonces es cierto…-dijo Rachel en un susurro.

-¿Cómo? ¿El que es cierto?

-Quinn yo… a la vuelta he hablado con Finn y…

En cuanto Rachel mencionó a Finn, una sonrisa cruzó el rostro de la rubia.

-¡Es verdad! ¡Me lo tienes que contar todo!

-¡Sí, pero ahora centrémonos en esto!-Quinn asintió, algo más animada-La cuestión es que Finn me preguntó si todavía sentías algo por Puck.

-¡Oh! ¿Y qué le dijiste?

-Bueno… le dije que era complicado… que tu relación con Sam es especial, no como…

-La tuya con Thom-terminó Quinn, con una sonrisa.

-Sí, listilla. Pues eso… parece que Puck tiene sentimientos hacia ti… ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Rachel, yo… ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero… quiero a Sam… cada vez que recuerdo sus palabras se me parte el corazón y, aunque puede que nunca olvide lo que siento por Puck, mi corazón me dice que debo dejar las cosas tal y como están.

-¿Estás segura?-preguntó Rachel, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-S… sí-respondió la rubia.

-Entonces mi consejo es que hables con Puck y le dejes las cosas claras…

-¿Y Sam?

-Lo primero es poner unos límites con Puck, Quinn. Sam puede esperar un día, ¿no crees?

-Sí, puede que tengas razón-le dijo, con una sonrisa suave-Gracias, Rach, eres la mejor amiga que he tenido nunca.

-¡Qué tonta eres! ¡Tú también eres como una hermana para mí!-dijo, mientras volvía a abrazarla.

-¡Bueno, ahora me tienes que contar todo lo que ha pasado entre Finn y tú!-dijo emocionada.

-De acuerdo, pero antes que nada, vamos a preparar un poco de chocolate caliente.

-¿Con algunas galletas?-preguntó la rubia, con brillo en los ojos.

-Está bien… ¡Pero sólo hoy, eh!

Las chicas fueron a la cocina, rápidamente sacaron todos los ingredientes y después, mientras terminaban las galletas y las metían en el horno, Rachel le contó su conversación con Finn en el mirador.

-¿Entonces… vas a dejar a Thom?

-Sí, porque no le quiero de la misma forma que él a mí… además, me dijo cosas horribles por teléfono.

-Ya me imagino… ¡Ay, que ilusión! ¡Ya estoy deseando que vuelvas a los brazos de Finn!

-¡No tan deprisa! ¡Te he dicho que por ahora sólo somos amigos!

-Tú misma lo has dicho, **por ahora**-mientras le sonreía de forma traviesa.

-¡No tienes remedio, eh!-dijo sonriendo, mientras le echaba un ojo al horno- ¡Las galletas ya casi están! ¡Saca un recipiente para ponerlas!

Cuando las chicas terminaron, cogieron un par de galletas cada una y se fueron de nuevo al salón, mientras se tomaban las galletas junto con el chocolate. Finalmente, tras distraerse viendo una película, las chicas se quedaron profundamente dormidas en el sofá.

Por su parte Finn llegó tan rápido como pudo a casa de Puck, que ya le esperaba sentado en el porche.

-¿Qué haces ahí con el frío que hace?

-Te vi llegar y salí- mientras se encogía de hombros.

-¿Estás bien?

-Bueno, no me puedo quejar… al menos he podido hablar con ella.

-¿Qué ha pasado entre vosotros esta noche? Se la veía realmente afectada cuando me fui.

-¿En serio?-preguntó Puck, bastante interesado.

-Sí, pero lamento decirte que no lo tienes nada fácil…

-Ya lo sé… tengo que admitir que Sam la quiere de verdad…

-Esa no es la cuestión, tío. El problema es si ella te quiere más a ti que a él.

-¿Cómo puedo saber eso?

-Bueno, yo he hablado con Rachel y…

-¡Ey! ¡Ya veo que has hecho progresos con Berry!

-Sí, no puedo quejarme… ahora somos amigos… ¡Pero ese no es el tema ahora! ¡Tienes que hablar con Quinn y aclarar las cosas antes de que sea demasiado tarde!

-No sé, Finn… tengo miedo de meter la pata.

-Si ella te quiere todo saldrá bien, pero primero tienes que asegurarte de que te prefiere a ti.

-Tienes razón. Mañana mismo voy a hablar con ella.

-Ya verás como todo se soluciona-dijo Finn con una sonrisa- Además, el trato que tenemos sigue en pie y no vale rendirse.

-¡Puckzilla nunca se rinde, Hudson!-dijo, mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda-bueno, mejor vamos a dormir, mañana nos espera un gran día.

Finn observó cómo su amigo subía las escaleras mientras deseaba con todo su corazón que su amigo estuviese en lo cierto.

Al día siguiente, el móvil de Rachel fue el encargado de despertarla, mientras hacía a un lado a Quinn, con cuidado de no despertarla.

-¿Sí?-contestó, algo adormilada.

-¿Rachel? ¿Estabas durmiendo?-contestó la preocupada voz de Mercedes.

-¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Qué hora es?

-¡Tranquila, son solo las once! ¿Crees que podrías estar aquí a eso de la una?

-¡Claro! ¡Allí estaré!

-¡Genial! ¡Luego nos vemos! ¡Un beso!

-¡Adiós!-mientras colgaba el teléfono- ¡Mierda! ¡Me he quedado dormida!

Rachel cogió la bolsa que había traído con todas sus cosas y subió al baño, para empezar a cambiarse. Cuando salió del baño ya preparada, se encontró a Quinn en el salón, viendo la tele.

-¡Ey! ¿Te he despertado?

-No, tranquila. ¿Qué tal has dormido?

-Bien, pero me preocupa dejarte aquí sola, Quinn.

-¡Oh! ¡No te preocupes! Estaré bien…

-No sé… no me convence… ¿Por qué no te vienes conmigo a cuidar de la niña de Mercedes? Me vendría bien una ayudante-le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Vale, pero… ¿Podemos llevarnos algunas galletas?-dijo, con una sonrisa.

-¡Claro! ¡Ve a cambiarte mientras yo preparo todo!

-¡Vale!-dijo, mientras subía las escaleras.

Rachel observó a su amiga con preocupación, Quinn tenía que tomar una decisión muy importante y ella sólo deseaba su felicidad. Cuando Quinn bajó, Rachel ya había guardado algunas galletas y tenía todo preparado. Las chicas fueron hacia el coche de la morena y en seguida pusieron rumbo a la casa de Mercedes. Una vez allí, su amiga las recibió con un gran abrazo.

-¡Hola, Rach!-mientras la abrazaba- ¿Qué tal has dormido?

-Muy bien-dijo sonriente- espero que no te importe que haya traído una ayudante-dijo, mientras se movía a un lado, mostrando a Quinn.

-¡Claro que no me molesta! ¡Hola, Quinnie!

-¡Hola, Mercedes!-le saludó la rubia con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, chicas, pues aquí está Maddy- dijo mientras señalaba al bebé que estaba en su carrito, mirándola sonriente, mientras extendía sus bracitos para que la cogiese- ¡Mira Maddy, ellas son tus tías Rachel y Quinn! ¡Se van a quedar contigo esta tarde!

Quinn sonrió a la niña, mientras Rachel la miraba con absoluta adoración, mientras una extraña sensación recorría todo su cuerpo.

-¿Puedo cogerla?-preguntó tímidamente a Mercedes.

-¡Claro, Rach! ¡Toma, pero ten cuidado con la cabeza!

-De acuerdo…-dijo, algo nerviosa.

Cuando Rachel cogió a la pequeña entre sus brazos, un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo, mientras una sensación desconocida se adueñaba de ella por completo… de repente, la vida le parecía maravillosa con sólo mirar a aquella niña, que le sonreía, mientras sus pequeñas manos luchaban por coger un mechón de su pelo.

-¡Hola Maddy! ¡Soy tu tía Rach!-mientras sonreía al bebé, que empezó a reírse, mientras miraba fascinada su cabello, jugando con él entre sus pequeñas manitas.

-Me parece que estas dos van a entenderse a la perfección- le dijo Mercedes a Quinn con una sonrisa- ¡Bueno, yo tengo que irme ya, Jaden está en el coche ya esperándome!

-¡Espera!-le dijo Rachel, totalmente preocupada- ¿Cuándo hay que acostarla? ¿Cada cuánto come? ¿Cómo…?

-¡Tranquila, Rach! Os he dejado una hoja con los horarios de la niña y si pasa cualquier cosa llamad a Kurt, que me ha dicho que estará todo el día en el McKinley, visitando al Sr. Schue.

-¡Es verdad! ¡El Sr. Schue! ¡Tenemos que ir a verlo!-dijo Rachel.

-Tranquila, estoy segura de que Kurt arreglará algo para que todos vayamos a verlo- dijo Quinn, mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Mercedes.

-Genial. ¡Bueno, pues entonces no te entretenemos más, Mercedes! ¡Pásalo bien y no te preocupes por la hora que nosotros nos quedamos con la niña el tiempo que haga falta!- le aseguró Rachel, con una sonrisa.

-Jaden y yo estaremos aquí a eso de las cinco de la tarde, si por alguna razón tardamos más, yo os aviso por teléfono-dijo, mientras abría la puerta- ¡Bueno, ya me voy! ¡Adiós, cielo!- mientras cogía a su bebé de los brazos de Rachel y besaba sus mejillas- ¡Pasadlo bien, chicas!-mientras le devolvía el bebé a Rachel- ¡Luego nos vemos!

Mercedes desapareció tras la puerta, dejando a las chicas completamente solas con el bebé, que dejo de sonreír cuando su madre desapareció tras la puerta, y ahora miraba a las chicas con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Qué… qué le pasa?-preguntó Rachel, algo asustada.

-¡Tranquila! ¡Es normal, su madre se ha ido y no sabe quiénes somos! ¡Ya verás como va cogiendo confianza!- le aseguró Quinn, con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué hacemos mientras para que no llore?

-Pues… para empezar podríamos poner la televisión en el canal de dibujos… eso la distraerá, a la vez que hará que se relaje con nuestra presencia.

-¿Cómo sabes tanto de bebés?

-Bueno… una vez estuve embarazada, ¿lo recuerdas?

-Ya, pero…

-Que no me quedase el bebé no significa que no leyese todas las revistas de maternidad que caían en mis manos, Rach- dijo, con una expresión de tristeza.

-¿La echas de menos, verdad?- preguntó Rachel, mientras iban al salón y encendían la tele en el canal de dibujos, que al momento atrajo toda la atención de la niña.

-Mucho… a veces pienso si realmente hice lo correcto… si debí quedarme con ella y…

-Empezar una vida con ella y Puck- dijo Rachel, mientras Quinn asentía, con tristeza en la mirada- Quinn… ¿Estás segura sobre lo que has decidido?

-Lo esté o no sé que es lo que tengo que hacer. No puedo vivir sabiendo que Sam sufre por mi culpa… ya te hice daño a ti en el instituto y no quiero volver a ser esa chica nunca más, Rach.

-¡Pero no puedes condenarte a una relación sin amor!- exclamó Rachel, bastante preocupada.

-¡No es una relación sin amor! Quiero a Sam sinceramente y ya he tomado mi decisión. Puck y yo sólo duraríamos una noche juntos, Rach. Me he cansado de eso. Quiero una relación estable, un matrimonio, una familia- dijo, mirando al bebé, que agitaba sus manitas alegremente, en el regazo de Rachel, mientras reía al son de los dibujos.

-Eso me recuerda a lo que me dijo mi madre la última vez que la vi-dijo Rachel, mientras agachaba la cabeza.

-¡No, yo no pienso como ella! ¡No sabes lo que me gustaría ver a Beth y recuperar todos estos años con ella!

-¿Por qué no lo haces, entonces? ¡Ella es tu hija, Quinn!

-No sé… tendría que hablar con tu… con Shelby… después de todo, ahora ella es su madre y no puedo aparecer así de repente en su vida…

-Si quieres yo podría acompañarte… de hecho creo que deberías hablar de esto con Puck… después de todo, él es su padre…

-No sé, creo que primero tengo que arreglar las cosas con Sam y después contarle lo de Beth. No quiero que nada me separe de él, Rach.

-Si Sam te quiere, debe aceptar que quieras estar lo más cerca posible de tu hija, Quinn.

-Tranquila, Rach, estoy segura de que lo entenderá-dijo con una sonrisa.

Así fue pasando la mañana para las chicas, que se dividieron las tareas de forma que, mientras que Quinn le daba el biberón, Rachel sería la encargada de dormir a la niña con una nana. Cuando por fin consiguió que se durmiera, Rachel cerró la puerta suavemente, al mismo tiempo que sonaba el timbre de la casa de Mercedes.

-¿Esperas a alguien, Rach?-preguntó Quinn desde el salón, que veía una película.

-No. ¿Quién será?-mientras iba hacia la puerta- ¡Voy yo!

En cuanto Rachel abrió la puerta, no supo si sonreír ante la presencia de Finn o asustarse al ver a Puck a su lado.

-¿Quién es, Rach?-preguntó Quinn.

-Eh…-dijo Rachel, sin saber qué decir.

-¿Quinn está aquí, Berry?-preguntó Puck, mirando por encima de la puerta.

-¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí?-preguntó la morena a Finn, que la miraba embelesado.

-¡Quiero hablar con Quinn!- dijo Puck, perdiendo la paciencia.

-¡Finn! ¡Contesta!

-¡Oh! ¡Perdona! ¿Qué me decías?

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?- le preguntó de nuevo, mientras miraba a Puck, bastante preocupada.

-Puck quiere hablar con Quinn, Rach, y ya que no está en su casa vinimos aquí a preguntarte si podías decirnos dónde encontrarla.

-Pero… no sé si es el mejor momento…

-¿Por qué dices eso, Berry? ¡Maldita sea, déjame entrar!

-¡Oye, a mí no me hables con ese tono!- le dijo la morena, bastante ofendida.

-¡Mira, Berry, me estás haciendo perder la paciencia! ¡Déjame pasar o tiro la puerta o lo que haga falta!- mientras dio un golpe a la pared, que hizo que Rachel se sobresaltase.

-¡Ey, tío! ¡No te pases!- dijo Finn, mientras ponía una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo.

-De acuerdo… Perdona, Berry… por favor, déjame pasar, necesito hablar con Quinn…

-No sé si esa es una buena idea, Noah. Lo siento- mientras empezaba a cerrar la puerta.

-¡No! ¡Déjame pasar!

Rachel empezó a forcejear con Puck, impidiendo que entrase, cuando la voz de Quinn los detuvo.

-¡Ya basta! ¡Vais a despertar a la niña! Rach, deja que pasen.

Rachel la miró y cuando la rubia volvió a asentirle, se decidió a abrir la puerta, dejando que los dos chicos entrasen.

-Quinn…-dijo Puck- Necesito hablar una cosa contigo… es muy importante.

-Lo sé, yo también quiero hablar contigo. ¿Te parece bien que salgamos a dar una vuelta?

-¡Claro!- dijo él, con una sonrisa esperanzada.

-¿Rach, te importa quedarte sola con Maddy?- preguntó Quinn, algo nerviosa.

-¡No, tranquila! ¡Creo que ya le voy cogiendo el truco!

-No te preocupes, Quinn, yo me quedo con Rachel-dijo Finn, mientras miraba a Rachel con una sonrisa.

-Genial- dijo Quinn, mirando a la pareja con una sonrisa- Bueno, ¿nos vamos?- le dijo a Puck.

-Claro… ¿Te parece bien si vamos a Breadsticks a comer?

-Perfecto. Luego te veo, Rach. Pasadlo bien, chicos.

Sin más, Quinn y Puck salieron tras la puerta, mientras Finn se giraba, para abrazar a Rachel con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Ey! ¿Estás bien?- le dijo preocupada, mientras le devolvía el abrazo.

-Sí, sí… es sólo que… te he echado mucho de menos esta noche- confesó, mientras sentía como sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

-¡Ay! ¡Qué tonto! ¡Ni que no me fueses a ver hoy!

-Ya, ya lo sé. Pero llevo tantos años lejos de ti que ahora que te tengo cerca no quiero perderme ni un minuto a tu lado- le dijo sonriente.

-Eso es precioso, Finn- dijo ella con una sonrisa tierna- ¿Te apetece que veamos una película? Luego hay que bañar al bebé.

-Me parece una idea genial, Rach.

Los chicos fueron al salón, mientras ponían una película y se tumbaron en el salón a verla. Cuando la película terminó, los chicos fueron a bañar a la niña.

Por otro lado, en el restaurante, Quinn y Puck ya habían pedido cada uno su comida y se miraban fijamente a los ojos sin saber cómo empezar la conversación.

-Quinn, yo…

-No, deja que yo empiece primero, por favor...

-De acuerdo- dijo él, sonriendo.

-Puck yo… te quiero… siempre te he querido- el moreno la miró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, hasta que escuchó las palabras que vinieron a continuación- pero no podemos estar juntos. Por más que sienta algo muy fuerte por ti, sé que quiero a Sam por encima de todo y lo que pasó ayer hace que me reafirme más en mi decisión de dejar todo tal y como está.

-Pero… Quinn, yo…-dijo él, sin poder creer lo que ella le decía.

-Lo siento… lo que hubo entre nosotros fue mágico, pero… sólo era cosa de una noche, Puck… ya no soy una cría, ahora quiero más, quiero formar una familia…

-¡Yo puedo darte una familia!

-Lo sé, pero… ya he tomado mi decisión y quiero formar una familia con Sam… por favor, te pido que no me busques más.

Dicho esto, Quinn se levantó corriendo, mientras huía del restaurante, con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras que Noah Puckerman, por primera vez en su vida, tuvo realmente ganas de llorar.

Por otro lado Finn y Rachel ya estaban frente a una pequeña bañera de espuma dónde iban a bañar a la niña, que los miraba sonriente.

-Creo que le gustamos- dijo Finn, con una sonrisa.

-Maddy es maravillosa, creo que se siente bien con todo el mundo- dijo Rachel, mientras la desvestía.

-¿Quieres que te eche una mano?

-¡Claro! ¿Puedes comprobar la temperatura del agua? No vaya a ser que aún esté ardiendo- dijo, algo asustada.

Finn metió un dedo en el agua y al instante lo sacó, gritando de dolor.

-¡AH!

-¡Finn! ¿Estás bien?- mientras dejaba a la niña a un lado y se acercaba a él, preocupada- ¿Te has quemado?

Finn la miró a los ojos, mientras su respiración se aceleraba al sentirla tan cerca.

-¡Finn! ¡Dime algo!- le gritó la morena.

-¡Has picado!- le dijo Finn, mientras reía a carcajadas, haciendo que ella lo mirase indignada.

-¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Eres un idiota! ¡Menudo susto me has dado!- mientras le golpeaba en el brazo y se giraba para coger al bebé de nuevo.

-¡Ey, Rach! ¡Sólo era una broma, no te enfades!

-¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Muy gracioso, señor Hudson! –dijo ella, con evidente sarcasmo.

-¡No te enfades, por favor!- dijo él, mientras besaba su frente.

-De acuerdo… pero ayúdame un poco con esto por favor…

Los chicos siguieron enjabonando a la niña, que los miraba con curiosidad, mientras jugaba con su pequeño patito de goma, mientras Finn y Rachel la miraban con ternura.

Un rato después, Quinn llegó a casa de Mercedes, aún con lágrimas en los ojos, para encontrarse un coche que desconocía aparcado a la puerta. Con cuidado se acercó a ver quien era y la persona que vio la dejó totalmente paralizada.

-¿Tú? ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- preguntó sorprendida, con los ojos muy abiertos.

**¿Quién será esa persona que ha visto Quinn? ¡Lo sabréis en el próximo capítulo!**

**Por favor, dejad un review con lo que os ha parecido el capítulo.**


	6. Celos

**¡Hola a todos! Aquí os traigo el capítulo 6, es bastante extenso, espero que no os canse. Por favor dejadme un review con vuestra opinión.**

**PD: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes ni las canciones me pertenecen.**

**Cáp. 6- Celos**

Esa persona se giró nada más escuchar su voz, mirando a Quinn con una mezcla de enfado y desesperación.

-¡POR FIN! ¡Llevo toda la mañana recorriendo este maldito pueblo y no encontraba a nadie conocido!- exclamó, mientras resoplaba, claramente indignado- ¿Y bien? ¿Dónde está? ¿Ese es su coche, verdad? ¿Está en esta casa? ¡Dime algo, Quinn!

-¡Thom! Eh… Hola…perdona, ¿Qué has dicho?- le preguntó Quinn, sin salir de su asombro, mientras trataba de asimilar la situación.

-¡Maldita sea, Quinn! ¡No juegues conmigo!- le espetó, cada vez más nervioso- ¡Llevo toda la mañana buscándola! ¿Dónde demonios está Rachel?

-¡Bueno, tranquilízate! ¡No tienes ningún derecho a hablarme así!-gritó Quinn, perdiendo los nervios- ¿Crees que después de lo que le dijiste anoche por teléfono ella tendrá ganas de verte? Has metido la pata, Thom… y hasta el fondo…- le dijo la rubia, muy seria.

Nada más escuchar sus palabras, el rostro de Thom cambió radicalmente, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Antes de que Quinn pudiese reaccionar, Thom ya se había arrodillado a sus pies, mientras hacía un gesto con las manos a modo de súplica que a Quinn le pareció un poco exagerado.

-Quinn… por favor… estoy desesperado… tienes razón, ayer me porté como un idiota y he venido a pedirle perdón… Quinn… necesito verla, si Rachel me dejase me moriría, no soy nada sin ella…

Quinn le miró con los ojos muy abiertos, pensando qué decir ante semejante situación.

-Eh… de acuerdo… tranquilo… supongo que… todo tiene solución- _¡Dios mío, espero que esto no! _pensó Quinn_._

-¡Gracias Quinn! Espero que estés en lo cierto y ella pueda perdonarme- dijo él, mientras volvía a ponerse de pie.

-De todas formas, hay algo que no entiendo. ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?

-Ah, eso. Bueno, es fácil. He hablado con su familia y me han dicho que estaba en tu casa, pero allí no había nadie, luego he llamado a Kurt y él me ha dicho que tampoco sabía dónde estaba. Justo ahora estaba a punto de tirar la toalla, hasta que recordé que Rachel tiene todas las direcciones de sus amigos apuntadas en su agenda y…

-¡¿CÓMO? ¿Has ojeado la agenda de Rachel? ¿Sin su permiso?- preguntó Quinn, bastante indignada.

-¡Oh! Sé que no está bien, pero… se dejó su agenda en el camerino el último día que actuamos y… bueno, en caso de emergencia…

-¡Rachel está perfectamente, Thom! No veo la emergencia, sinceramente-dijo la rubia, muy seria.

-¡Tampoco es para tanto!- se defendió él, mientras volvía a gritarla con furia en la mirada- ¡Ella es MI novia! ¡Se supone que no tiene secretos para mí!

Quinn le observó con los ojos como platos, incapaz de creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

-¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Hablas de ella como si fuese una propiedad! ¡Rachel es LIBRE, no tiene porqué darte cuenta de todos sus movimientos!- le espetó la rubia, más enfadada que nunca.

-Pero… Quinn… yo…

-¡Pero nada! ¡No sólo invades su intimidad que encima vienes aquí gritando y con exigencias! ¡Por mi parte, no pienso decirte dónde está Rachel!

-¡Claro, ahora lo entiendo todo!- le gritó Thom, mientras sus ojos ardían de celos y furia.

-¿Pero de qué hablas?- le preguntó Quinn, sin entender nada.

-¡La estás encubriendo! ¡Ella está con ese idiota de Hudson en esa casa y tú los encubres mientras se acuestan!- chilló Thom, con los puños apretados, fuera de sí.

-¡Estás loco! ¡No sé de qué me hablas! ¡Además, Finn no es ningún idiota! ¡Él es mi amigo y no te permito que lo insultes!

-¡Yo insulto a quien me da la gana! ¡No eres nadie para decirme lo que tengo que hacer!

-¡Estás totalmente desequilibrado! ¡No quiero que te acerques más a Rachel! ¿Me has entendido? ¡Vete de aquí ahora mismo!

-¡Ni loco me voy de aquí sin ella! ¡Rachel ya no pertenece a este mundillo, ella es más grande que todo esto y no pienso permitir que ese estúpido me la arrebate! ¡Ella es MÍA! ¡Siempre lo será! ¡Ahora mismo voy a entrar a esa casa a buscarla!

-¡NO! ¡No pienso dejarte entrar! ¡Márchate ahora mismo!- dijo Quinn mientras se puso frente a la puerta, impidiendo que diese un paso más.

Los chicos siguieron gritándose el uno al otro, mientras Quinn forcejeaba con él, dificultándole el paso. Un momento antes, en el piso de arriba, Rachel y Finn acababan de bañar a la niña y ya la iban a meter en la cuna, cuando unos gritos provenientes del exterior atrajeron toda su atención.

-¿Qué es ese ruido?- preguntó Finn, bastante sorprendido.

-Hay gente fuera… creo que están discutiendo, voy a mirar a ver qué pasa, toma a la niña.

Rachel dejó al bebé en los brazos de Finn, para luego correr hacia la ventana, encontrándose a Quinn discutiendo con Thom.

-No puede ser…-dijo Rachel en un susurro- está aquí.

-¡Ey! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién ha venido?- en ese momento notó como Rachel comenzaba a temblar de la cabeza a los pies, presa del pánico- ¡Rach! ¿Estás bien?- mientras dejaba a la niña en su cuna y corría a abrazarla- ¿Qué es lo que has visto? ¿Qué está pasando?

-No… puede… ser…-dijo Rachel a trompicones, sin poder contener el llanto.

-¡No llores! ¡Por favor, no puedo verte así!- le dijo Finn, mientras secaba sus lágrimas y la besaba en la frente- Dime qué ha pasado, Rach.

-Tienes que irte… ahora…- dijo Rachel, separándose de su abrazo, mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

-¡Espera! ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha pasado para que ahora me digas eso?

-¡Finn, márchate, por favor!- le suplicó Rachel, mientras le miraba directamente a los ojos.

-De acuerdo, pero quiero saber porqué- le dijo él, totalmente confundido.

-Thom está aquí- dijo finalmente.

-¡¿QUÉ?- exclamó él, con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Acabo de verlo por la ventana, está discutiendo con Quinn y esto no me gusta nada… ya sabes lo celoso que es… si llegara a verte aquí, conmigo, a solas en una casa… sería fatal…

-¡Pero, Rach! ¡Me has dicho que vas a terminar con él!- exclamó él, algo celoso.

-¡Ya lo sé! ¡Voy a hacerlo!- le aseguró ella-¡Pero ahora no me parece el mejor momento! Necesito que te vayas por la puerta de atrás mientras yo le distraigo… por favor… prometo que después te contaré todo…

-¿Lo prometes?- dijo él, mientras se acercaba a ella de nuevo, esta vez rodeando su cintura.

-Te lo prometo- le dijo ella, con una sonrisa, enterrando su rostro en su pecho- Nada de mentiras esta vez.

-Genial-dijo él, cogiendo su cara entre sus manos y besando su mejilla- Luego te llamo.

Sin más, los chicos bajaron las escaleras corriendo, Finn se fue hacia la cocina, para salir con cuidado por la puerta trasera de la casa, mientras Rachel se acercó a la puerta principal, aferrándose al pomo de la misma, presa del nerviosismo. Una vez se hubo limpiado las lágrimas, respiró profundamente, para después abrir la puerta y encontrarse a los chicos forcejeando.

-¡YA BASTA! ¡Thom, suéltala!

El castaño soltó a Quinn al instante, mirando a Rachel con una mirada de reproche y culpabilidad a la vez.

-Rachel…-fue todo lo que pudo decir él.

-¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?- preguntó Rachel, mirando a Thom a los ojos, mientras Quinn se refugió en sus brazos- ¿Qué le has hecho a mi amiga, Thom?

-¡Ha sido ella la que me ha provocado! ¡Le he preguntado por ti y se ha negado a decirme dónde estabas!

-¡Rachel, no le escuches! ¡Está loco! ¡Tiene tu agenda y se ha puesto a ojear las direcciones que tienes apuntadas!

-¿Cómo? ¿Por qué has hecho eso? ¡Son mis cosas, no tienes ningún derecho a tocarlas sin mi permiso!

-Ya lo sé, Rach, ¡Pero entiéndeme, estaba desesperado! ¡Sé que ayer me comporté como un idiota y quería arreglar las cosas contigo! ¡Te quiero, Rachel! ¡Ahora más que nunca sé que debemos estar siempre juntos!

Rachel sintió como cada palabra que él decía era como una bofetada en toda la cara. ¿Cómo podía decirle eso hoy cuando ayer le había dicho cosas tan horribles? Quizá su amiga tenía razón y definitivamente su "novio" había perdido la cabeza.

-Quinn, ¿Puedes dejarnos a solas, por favor?

-¡No, ni loca! ¡Este tío está chiflado, Rach! ¡Es capaz de raptarte!

-¡Por favor! ¡Yo nunca haría algo así! ¡No me hace falta!- dijo él, bastante indignado.

-¡Silencio! ¡No quiero oír ni una palabra más! ¿Entendido?- ambos asintieron, bajando la cabeza- Quinn, por favor, sé lo que me digo. Confía en mí, todo va a salir bien.

-De acuerdo…- la rubia se acercó a Rachel para susurrarle algo al oído- _¿Dónde está Finn?_

-_Se ha ido por la puerta trasera, tú quédate dentro de casa con Maddy y no salgas oigas lo que oigas, ¿de acuerdo?_- Quinn dudó unos segundos pero finalmente asintió, para finalmente desaparecer tras la puerta.

-¡Madre mía! ¡Pensé que no iba a irse nunca!- exclamó Thom.

-¡Ya está bien, Thom! ¿Es qué lo que ha pasado no es suficiente para ti? ¿Te gusta verme sufrir mientras mi novio discute con mi mejor amiga?

-Rachel… yo…- intentó disculparse él.

-¡No, Thom! ¡Ahora me toca hablar a mí!

-Pero…

-¡Ni pero ni nada! ¡Ya estoy harta de tu actitud! ¿Pero quién te crees que eres para fisgonear entre mis cosas? ¿Mi dueño? ¡De eso nada, Thom! ¡Estoy harta de tu actitud sobreprotectora, ya no lo soporto más!

-¿Qué… qué quieres decir?- preguntó el castaño, muerto de miedo.

Rachel respiró profundamente, para darse fuerzas, mientras alzaba la cabeza, para enfrentar a su novio.

-Thom… he estado pensando y… desde hace meses nuestra relación no es como solía ser… antes salíamos juntos con nuestros compañeros de reparto, teníamos aficiones en común, nos dábamos espacio el uno al otro… Ahora eso ha desaparecido… lo único que haces es asfixiarme con tus mensajes y tus preguntas acusadoras… ya no puedo más… no puedes pretender tenerme de esa manera y que te siga queriendo…

-¿CÓMO? ¿Ya no me quieres?- preguntó él, claramente ofendido.

-No… al menos no como tu quisieras… reconozco que esto es gran parte por mi culpa, debí haberte frenado a tiempo.-Rachel le miró, con lágrimas en los ojos-Mírate ahora, Thom… ¿Dónde está aquel chico dulce y encantador al que tanto quise? ¿Aquel que me consiguió mi primera oportunidad en Broadway? ¿Dónde está aquel chico que además de mi pareja era mi mejor amigo?

Rachel le miró directamente a los ojos, esperando una respuesta. Sabía que todo esto iba a dolerle, pero era mejor que toda la verdad saliese a la luz cuanto antes.

-¡No sé de qué me hablas, Rach! ¡Sigo siendo el mismo! ¡Siempre he sido ese chico! ¡Siempre he intentado ser el mejor para ti! ¿Sabes por qué? _Porque te quiero, Rachel Berry_ ¡Sí, te quiero! ¡Nunca he dejado de hacerlo a pesar de saber que tú no sentías lo mismo por mí! ¿Es que todo lo que hemos pasado juntos no ha significado nada para ti?

-¡No te hagas la víctima, Thom! ¡Sabes perfectamente que tus celos hacia Finn han acabado con esta relación! ¡No busques motivos por otra parte porque no es verdad!

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que en algún momento ibas a mencionar su nombre! ¿Es que nueve años no son suficientes para que te olvides de ese idiota? ¿Tan importante es para ti que no puedes dejar de mencionarlo ni por un momento? ¡Ese estúpido te rompió el corazón y después lo tiró a la basura! ¿Y todo para qué? ¡Para acostarse con otra! ¡Eso es lo que fuiste para él, Rachel! ¡Otra más de su lista! – le dijo con odio-¡Seguro que habéis pasado toda la noche en la cama recordando viejos tiempos!

Thom no pudo seguir, ya que Rachel le cruzó la cara con una fuerte bofetada

-¡CÁLLATE! ¿Quién te crees que eres para juzgarme? ¡No te permito que hables así de mí ni de Finn! ¡Estás loco! ¡Has perdido la cabeza completamente! ¡Puede que Finn me rompiese el corazón pero al menos él tiene más respeto hacia mí y me deja hacer mi vida! ¡Esta relación se acabó! ¿ME HAS ENTENDIDO? ¡No quiero verte nunca más, Thom! ¡Haz el favor y márchate!- le dijo, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Rachel… yo… no quise decir lo que dije… por favor… perdóname… me han cegado los celos y…-dijo él, preso del pánico, ante la posibilidad de perderla.

-No sigas, Thom. No hay nada que puedas decir que cambie esto.

-Pero… tú no puedes dejarme… ¡NO PUEDES!- gritó él, furioso.

-¡Claro que puedo! ¡De hecho iba a dejarte antes de que pasase todo esto!

-¿Qué? No, no es posible… lo tenías todo planeado… claro, seguro que él y tú…

-¡Ya basta! ¡Finn no tiene nada que ver en esto! ¡Una relación es cosa de dos y yo ya no quiero seguir atada a ti y a tus ataques de celos! ¡Vete de aquí ahora mismo, Thom! ¡Vete o tendré que llamar a la policía!- le gritó ella, perdiendo la paciencia.

Thom la miró con una mezcla de odio y rencor que hizo que el estómago de Rachel se retorciese.

-Muy bien. Me marcho. _**Por ahora.**_ Esto no ha terminado, Rachel Berry. Volveremos a encontrarnos- le dijo, con una sonrisa malvada- _**Hasta pronto…**_

Sin más, Thom subió a su coche, para desaparecer rápidamente del lugar, mientras Rachel corría de nuevo dentro de la casa.

Unos kilómetros más allá, en uno de los parques de Lima, Puck se sentó en un banco, mareado a causa del alcohol que había consumido.

-¡Mierda!- mientras le daba una patada a una lata que encontró a los pies del banco- ¿Por qué soy tan patético?- se dijo a sí mismo- ¡Ni siquiera puedo conseguir a la chica que quiero!- gritó entre lágrimas.

En ese momento, alguien tocó su hombro, haciendo que alzase la cabeza en su dirección.

-¡Ey! ¡Has venido! ¿Quieres unirte a la fiesta de los fracasados?

-Puck…-le dijo esa persona, mirándole con tristeza- ¿Pero qué te has hecho?

-¡Vamos, Em! ¡No seas aguafiestas! ¡Tómate un trago conmigo, venga!- mientras se llevaba de nuevo el botellín de cerveza a la boca.

-¡Ni hablar!- dijo quitándole el botellín- ¡Se acabó el beber por hoy!

-¡No! ¡Por favor, es lo único que me hace olvidar! ¡Soy una mierda, Em! ¡Un despojo humano!

-¡No digas eso! ¡No es verdad! ¡Ven, te llevaré a mi casa!

Emily cargó con Puck como pudo hasta su coche, para después conducir hasta su casa, dónde le tumbó en un sofá, mientras le refrescaba la cara con un paño húmedo.

-Creo que deberías descansar un rato, Puck- le aconsejó ella, mientras mojaba su frente- no puedes decir nada con sentido ahora.

-¡Me duele la cabeza!- dijo él, protestando como un niño pequeño.

-¡Haberlo pensado antes de ponerte así!- le regañó ella- ¿Qué es lo que te ha llevado a hacerlo?- le preguntó con curiosidad.

-Yo… estaba en Breadsticks con Quinn… me dijo que me quería… que siempre lo había hecho… ¡y luego me dice que quiere formar una familia con él, con el estúpido de Sam! ¿Crees que es justo, Em? ¿Crees que no soy capaz de darle una familia?

-Oh… ahora lo entiendo… - mientras volvía a humedecer el paño- Quinn… ¿ella fue tu primer amor, verdad?- dijo, mientras bajaba la cabeza y escurría el paño.

-El primero y el último… nunca podría querer a alguien de la misma manera que la quiero a ella…

Emily intentó que sus palabras no le afectasen, pero su corazón no pudo evitar saltar en mil pedazos al darse cuenta que él estaba enamorado de otra… sí, ella lo había ocultado muy bien, hasta le había ayudado en su plan de reconquistar a Quinn, pero la verdad es que llevaba años enamorada en secreto del gran conquistador Noah Puckerman… Emily sabía que no era una belleza como Quinn, Brittany o Santana, pero al menos se sentía feliz al saber que tenía su amistad y su respeto, aunque en secreto soñara con que algún día el se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos y se enamorase de ella, como ocurría en las películas de amor que no se cansaba de ver una y otra vez.

-Vaya… yo… no sé qué decir, Puck… lo siento mucho…

-¡Soy una mierda! ¡Nunca conseguiré que una chica me quiera!

-¡No digas eso! ¡Tú vales más de lo que crees! ¡Te aseguro que más de la mitad de las mujeres de este país querrían tener algo contigo! ¡Hasta yo caería encantada en tus brazos!

Emily se tapó la boca, asustada al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, mientras Puck la miró directamente a los ojos, asombrado por su confesión. En ese momento, Puck se fijó realmente en la prima de Finn, tenía el cabello castaño recogido en una coleta que no llegaba a coger algunos de los mechones superiores, que se deslizaban coquetamente por ambos lados de su rostro, dándole un aspecto angelical. Por otro lado estaba su sonrisa, ¡Dios mío! ¿Cómo no había reparado nunca en lo bonita que era? Con esa sonrisa podría se podría iluminar una habitación entera y era imposible no sentirse seguro cuando uno la contemplaba. Puck siguió examinándola, mirando de arriba abajo todo su cuerpo… de acuerdo, no era un bombón como Quinn o Santana, pero había que reconocer que aquella chica estaba perfectamente proporcionada, sus senos no eran ni muy grandes ni muy pequeños y se ajustaban perfectamente a su altura y estrechez mientras que sus piernas eran largas y delicadas. Puck empezó a acercarse a ella, mientras sentía que la cabeza le ardía, debido a la borrachera… sí, él estaba enamorado de Quinn pero no podía evitar sentirse profundamente atraído por Emily…

-Puck, yo… no he querido decir lo que dije… quiero decir que…

Emily no pudo seguir, ya que Puck había posado sus labios contra los suyos, en un beso suave. Ella lo miró paralizada, mientras sentía como sus mejillas ardían más aún, si es que eso era posible. Cuando fue consciente de la situación profundizó el beso, uniendo su lengua a la suya, en una batalla sin fin. A medida que pasaban los segundos la temperatura iba subiendo hasta que Puck tiró de ella, para finalmente ponerla en el sofá, debajo de él, que empezó a besarla por el cuello, mientras sus manos bajaron hacia su camisa, desabrochando uno a uno todos los botones. Emily se sentía flotar, jamás había hecho el amor con nadie… sí, había tenido relaciones, pero para ella esto era diferente… ella quería a Puck y sabía que con él el sexo tenía otro significado… con cuidado retiró las manos de su cuello, para ponerlas sobre su camisa, cuando iba a quitársela, él abrió los ojos, mirándola con un gesto de confusión, a la vez que se levantaba en un rápido movimiento, dejándola totalmente confundida.

-¿Qué…? ¿He hecho algo mal?- preguntó ella tímidamente.

-¡No! ¡No has hecho nada mal! – dijo, tranquilizándola- ¡Lo siento, Em! ¡Esto no debería haber pasado! ¡Yo estoy enamorado de Quinn! ¡Lo siento de verdad! ¡Soy una mierda! ¡Es mejor que me vaya!

-¡No! ¡Puck, espera, por favor!- dijo ella, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Emily se abrochó la camisa, corriendo tras él, mientras los dedos le temblaban. Justo cuando iba a alcanzarle, él le cerró la puerta en toda la cara, mientras ella se apoyó contra la misma, mientras se miraba a través del espejo del mirador.

-¿Qué he hecho? ¿En qué me he convertido? ¡Ahora él debe pensar que soy una… una…!- las lágrimas inundaron su hermoso rostro, impidiendo que continuase- He sido una estúpida, ahora no creo que quiera volver a verme.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta. Emily se asomó a través de la mirilla, rogando que fuese Puck, pero no pudo evitar sentir un poco de tristeza al ver que se trataba de Finn.

-¡Em, soy yo! ¡Ábreme, por favor!- suplicó el castaño, que tiritaba de frío tras la puerta.

-¡Claro! ¡Ya mismo te abro!

Emily volvió a mirarse tras el espejo, intentando recolocar su camisa, que finalmente fue capaz de abrochar. Cuando se sintió presentable, abrió la puerta, dejando entrar a su primo.

-¡Por fin! ¡Ya pensé que te habían abducido los extraterrestres!- dijo él- ¡Em, necesito tu ayuda! ¡Es sobre Rachel y yo!

Emily sonrió por primera vez en esa tarde y acompañó a su primo hacia el salón, mientras se sentaban en el sofá en el que tan sólo unos minutos antes se habían besado Puck y ella.

-¡Oh! ¡Vaya cara que traes! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Salió mal la cena?

-¡No! ¡Con Rachel las cosas están genial! ¡Ahora somos amigos!- dijo él con una sonrisa- El problema es el novio-dijo, mientras se rascaba la nuca, algo inquieto- no me fío de él, es muy celoso y tengo miedo de que nos separe a Rachel y a mí.

-¡Un momento, un momento! ¡A ver que me entere! Rachel y tú hablasteis en la fiesta y habéis quedado como amigos, ¿no?- Finn asintió- ¿Dónde aparece el novio celoso?

-¡Oh! Verás, hoy Rachel hacía de canguro de la hija de Mercedes y Puck y yo fuimos allí porque él quería hablar con Quinn así que yo me quedé en casa con Rachel cuidando de la niña. Hasta ahí todo genial, hasta que unas horas después, cuando acabábamos de bañarla, oímos unos gritos desde fuera de la casa y Rachel descubrió que era Quinn, que estaba discutiendo con el novio de Rachel.

-¿Qué? ¿Quinn? ¿Pero no se había ido con… con Puck?- preguntó, algo nerviosa.

-Sí, no sé… supongo que ya estaría de vuelta cuando se lo encontró… la cuestión es que en cuanto Rachel lo vio se puso muy nerviosa y no paraba de temblar… le pregunté que le pasaba y me dijo que tenía que marcharme…-explicó él, mientras agachaba la cabeza, totalmente abatido.

-Bueno Finn, pero entiéndela. Si el novio es un celoso compulsivo, no creo que tu presencia allí fuese demasiado oportuna…

-Ya, eso me dijo ella… sé que puedo confiar en Rachel, de eso no tengo ninguna duda, pero… ¡No me fío nada de él ni de sus verdaderas intenciones!

-Ya veo… ¿En qué puedo ayudarte, Finn?

-Si tan sólo pudieses darme un consejo… eres la única persona con la que puedo hablar libremente de todo lo que me pasa con Rachel- dijo, con una media sonrisa.

-De acuerdo… pues… creo que ahora más que nunca debes estar al lado de Rachel, pero sin agobiarla. Si te das cuenta, los problemas con su novio empezaron porque él es demasiado absorbente. Lo que Rachel necesita ahora es un amigo que sepa escucharla y entenderla. Si lo haces, estoy segura que el día que menos te lo esperes, volverá a tus brazos- dijo ella, con una sonrisa tierna.

-¡Gracias, Em! ¡Es justo lo que necesitaba oír! ¡Ahora mismo voy a llamarla para ver cómo está!- Finn sacó su teléfono, para volver a guardarlo, al darse cuenta de la cara que tenía su prima- ¡Ey! ¿Em, estás bien? Estás algo pálida… ¿Has estado llorando?- preguntó, bastante preocupado.

-¿Cómo?- dijo ella, sorprendida por la pregunta- ¡Oh! ¡No te preocupes! ¡Es que he estado viendo una película! ¡Ya sabes lo sentimental que me pongo algunas veces!- mintió ella, con una sonrisa.

-¿Seguro que es eso?- dijo él, sin creerse del todo la respuesta.

Emily iba a contestar, cuando el móvil de Finn comenzó a vibrar, interrumpiendo la conversación.

-¡Ups!- dijo aliviada- ¡Será mejor que respondas!

Finn miró su teléfono, sin poder evitar sonreír al ver que era Rachel quien llamaba.

-¡Es Rachel! – dijo sonriente- ¡Salvada por la campana, pero tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente, lo de la peli no cuela!- dijo él, sacándole la lengua, mientras contestaba al teléfono.

-¿Sí?

-¿Finn? ¿Eres tú?

-¡Sí! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Estás bien?- preguntó él, preso de la preocupación.

-Sí, estoy bien… no te preocupes… eh… ¿crees que podrías venir otra vez a casa de Mercedes?- preguntó ella, algo nerviosa.

-¡Claro! ¡Dame unos minutos y enseguida voy!

-Gracias, Finn. Eres un cielo.

-Ya sabes que por ti hago lo que sea, Rach. ¡Ahora nos vemos!

Sin más, Finn colgó el teléfono, mientras Emily había observado toda la conversación con gesto interrogante.

-¿Cómo han ido las cosas?

-Aún no me ha contado nada, pero se la oía realmente mal, Em. Tengo miedo a lo que ese idiota pueda haber hecho con Rachel- dijo Finn, mientras fruncía el ceño, claramente preocupado.

-Entonces es mejor que vayas a su lado cuanto antes, ahora más que nunca Rachel te necesita, Finn.

-Sí, tienes razón…- Finn se dio la vuelta, saliendo del salón, cuando llegó la puerta se giró, mirando a su prima de manera protectora- pero tú y yo tenemos que hablar.

-Como quieras, Finn. ¡Pero vete ya o Rachel se preocupará!- dijo ella, con una sonrisa, mientras lo acompañaba hasta la puerta- Espero que vaya todo bien, Finn. Te deseo suerte.

-Gracias, Em. Eres la mejor prima del mundo- dijo, mientras la abrazaba.

En cuanto el abrazo de los chicos terminó, Finn salió por la puerta en dirección a la casa de Mercedes. Una vez allí, se dio cuenta de que el coche de Thom había desaparecido y en su lugar ya estaba el de Mercedes y Jaden. Finn aparcó el coche a un lado de la acerca, para después dirigirse corriendo hacia la puerta, llamando al timbre varias veces.

-¡Ya voy!- oyó que decía Mercedes, que segundos después le abrió la puerta- ¡Finn! ¡Qué susto! Ya pensaba que era ese majadero…

-¿Quién? ¿Thom?- Mercedes asintió, algo preocupada- ¿Qué ha pasado, Mercedes? ¿Dónde está Rachel?

-¡Tranquilo, tranquilo! ¡Ella está bien! ¡Está arriba, con Quinn y Maddy! ¿Por qué no subes y hablas con ella?

-Sí, creo que será lo mejor. Gracias Mercedes.

Finn subió corriendo las escaleras, para encontrarse a Quinn al final del pasillo hablando por teléfono, mientras escuchó la suave voz de Rachel que parecía cantarle una nana a Maddy para que se durmiese. Cuando Finn entró sigilosamente al cuarto, la escena que encontró le pareció sumamente enternecedora: junto a la ventana, sentada en la mecedora, estaba Rachel, que tenía a la pequeña Maddy en brazos, abrazada contra su pecho, mientras le susurraba una canción al oído, para calmar sus sollozos mientras la mecía suavemente. Finn se quedó dónde estaba, paralizado ante una escena tan hermosa e incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna. La melodiosa voz de Rachel parecía inundar toda la habitación con su ternura y belleza. Rachel echó la cabeza hacia atrás, mientras con una mano sujetaba la cabecita de la niña, que se aferró con fuerza al cuello de su camisa. Rachel sonrió levemente ante el gesto, abriendo los ojos y encontrándose a Finn, que las miraba de forma especial.

-Hola- le dijo ella, en un susurro.

-Hola, Rach- contestó, mientras se acercaba- ¿Cómo estás?

En ese momento, el gesto de la morena cambió, perdiendo la sonrisa.

-Bueno, bien… eso creo… al menos ya ha terminado todo…- mientras dejaba a la niña en la cuna, que finalmente se había quedado dormida en sus brazos- Ven, vayamos a otra habitación, es mejor que la dejemos descansar.

Rachel cogió a Finn de la mano, llevándole a la habitación de al lado, dónde ambos se sentaron, al borde de la cama.

-Rach, me estás asustando… ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?

-No sabes cómo se ha puesto, Finn… ha sido tan horrible… te juro que no lo reconocía…

-¿No te habrá puesto la mano encima, verdad?- dijo él, mientras apretaba los puños.

-¡No, no! Pero… cuando le dije que terminábamos con la relación él…

-¿HAS TERMINADO CON ÉL?- gritó Finn, que no cabía en sí de la felicidad que sentía en ese momento.

-Sí, Finn- dijo ella, sonriendo un poco ante su reacción- pero no creas que va a dejar las cosas tal y como están… me lo ha dejado bien claro hoy- mientras bajaba la cabeza.

-¡¿Qué te ha dicho ese animal?- preguntó él, cada vez más cabreado.

-Dice que todo lo que ha pasado es por "tu culpa". Que soy una idiota al seguir sintiendo cosas por ti. Pero lo peor, dice que esto no ha terminado y que pronto volverá a encontrarse conmigo. Finn, no sabes la cara que tenía al decirme eso… me dio muchísimo miedo… Quinn dice que deberíamos llamar a la policía… pero creo que es un poco exagerado.

-No sé, Rach. Yo también tengo miedo de lo que él pueda hacer. No me quedo tranquilo sabiendo que él vigila todos nuestros movimientos.

-Yo lo único que quiero es estar tranquila, Finn. Olvidarme de todo y disfrutar de todos vosotros.

-No te preocupes, Rach. Yo cuidaré de ti, te lo prometo- mientras la atraía hacia sí, abrazándola con fuerza- Te quiero, Rach. Sé que somos amigos y que tengo que darte tu espacio pero quiero que sepas que nunca dejaré que te hagan daño.

Rachel se separó un poco de su abrazo, mirándole con una sonrisa tierna. Poco a poco fue acercándose a él, para darle un dulce beso en los labios. Finn tardó unos segundos en ser consciente de la situación, pero cuando lo hizo, cogió su rostro entre las manos, profundizando el beso, a medida que sus respiraciones se aceleraban. Un minuto después, Rachel terminó el beso, mirándole con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-¡Madre mía! ¡Creo que esto de ser amigos está resultando un desastre!- dijo entre risas.

-Al menos te he sacado una sonrisa- dijo él, mientras volvía a colocarla contra su pecho, mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos.

-Gracias, Finn- dijo ella, acurrucándose contra su pecho- gracias por estar siempre ahí para mí. Te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero, Rach. Esperaré el tiempo que haga falta para que podamos volver a estar juntos.

Los chicos se quedaron donde estaban, abrazándose, hasta que el sonido de la puerta hizo que se separasen.

-¡Ups! ¿Interrumpo algo?- preguntó Quinn, algo nerviosa.

-No, tranquila, Quinn. ¿Cómo está Sam? ¿Va a volver?

Quinn miró a Finn indecisa, hasta que el moreno se levantó y fue hacia la puerta.

-Creo que es mejor que os deje a solas. Os espero abajo, chicas- mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Rachel, que no pudo evitar sonreír.

Dicho esto, Finn cerró la puerta, mientras Quinn se situó al lado de Rachel en la cama.

-Bueno, ¿Cómo está? ¿Has conseguido hablar con él?

-Sí… no sabes lo deprimida que sonaba su voz, Rach… se me parte el corazón sólo de pensarlo…

-¿Qué le has dicho?- preguntó Rachel, preocupada.

-La verdad, que todavía siento cosas por Puck pero que realmente le quiero a él. Le he dicho que la mejor manera de superar este obstáculo es hacerlo juntos.

-¡Guau! ¿Y qué te ha contestado?

-Me ha dado las gracias por decirle la verdad y dice que me quiere más que a nada y que, si esa es mi decisión, él estará a mi lado para superar esto y lo que haga falta- dijo la rubia, con una sonrisa.

-¡Eso es genial, Quinn! ¿Entonces, cuándo vuelve?

-Ya está de camino. Llegará esta noche- dijo ella.

-No sabes como me alegro, Quinn. Al menos algunas cosas se van solucionando…

-¡Ey! ¡Tú has dado hoy un paso muy importante! ¡Has roto con ese carcelero! ¡No sabes lo orgullosa que estoy de ti!- exclamó Quinn, mientras la abrazaba.

-Gracias, Quinn. Sólo espero no volver a verlo nunca más…

-Ya verás como todo se soluciona, Rach… ahora es mejor que bajemos o los demás se van a preocupar.

Las chicas bajaron las escaleras, para encontrarse con todos los chicos del Glee club, excepto Sam.

-¿Qué hacéis todos aquí?- dijo Rachel, mientras iba hacia Kurt, para abrazarle.

-¡Me lo han dicho pero quiero oírlo de tu boca! ¿Has dejado al carcelero?- preguntó Kurt, esperanzado.

Rachel no pudo evitar sonreír ante su pregunta y cuando afirmó observó sorprendida como Kurt la abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡POR FIN! ¡Ya no soportaba más a ese idiota!

-¡Kurt! ¡No te pases, hace unas horas era su novio!- le regañaron a coro Mercedes y Tina.

-¡Oh! No os preocupéis, chicas. En el fondo tiene algo de razón- admitió Rachel- Bueno, ¿alguien me puede explicar el porqué de esta reunión?

-Sí, lo mismo digo…- dijo Quinn, que miraba nerviosa a Puck, que, para su sorpresa, miraba hacia otro lado.

-Hoy he estado todo el día en el McKinley y me he pasado por el Glee club. ¡Ahora el Señor Schue es el director y Emma Schuester Pillsbury, su esposa, es la jefa de estudios!

-Entonces, ¿quién lleva ahora el Glee club?

-Ahora lo lleva un chico de nuestra edad llamado Blaine, al parecer es uno de los mejores pianistas del país- dijo él, sonriente- ¡De todas formas! ¡El caso es que el Señor Schue quiere que vayamos mañana a primera hora al instituto! ¡Quiere que preparemos algo especial para la ceremonia que va a organizar el McKinley por año nuevo!

Todos empezaron a hablar entre ellos, emocionados ante la idea de subirse de nuevo a un escenario todos juntos. Rachel aprovechó que todos estaban distraídos para apartarse y sentarse junto a la ventana, sin poder evitar que un escalofrío la recorriese al ver una sombra a lo lejos, que le recordó a Thom. Una mano se posó en su hombro, haciendo que perdiera de vista a aquella persona, que desapareció misteriosamente.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Finn, que se había preocupado al verla tan ausente y apartada del resto.

-Sí, creo que sí… es sólo que todo es muy reciente y tengo algo de miedo.

-Tranquila, nada malo te va a pasar. Te lo prometo.

Al día siguiente, los chicos se presentaron en el McKinley, dónde los recibió el señor Schue y Emma.

-¡Hola chicos!- dijo Will, mientras les sonreía- Pensé que vendríais todos, ¿dónde está Sam?

-¡Aquí!- exclamó el rubio, que acaba de llegar, con una sonrisa, mientras intercambiaba una mirada con Quinn.

-¡Genial! ¡Por favor, pasad al auditorio!

Los chicos entraron al salón de actos, encontrándose con un grupo de jóvenes, que los miraban con curiosidad y admiración al mismo tiempo.

-Disculpe, Señor Schue- empezó a decir Rachel.

-¡Puedes llamarme Will, Rachel! ¡Hace años que dejé de ser tu profesor!

-De acuerdo. ¿Quiénes son ellos, Will?- preguntó la morena.

-Son los integrantes del Glee club de este año. Están algo nerviosos por la ceremonia de la próxima semana y he pensado que podríais cantarles algo para que se relajen un poco.

-Claro, Señor… ¡Quiero decir, Will!

-Rachel, ¿crees que podrías interpretar una balada para los chicos? ¿Y tú Finn?- preguntó Emma, con una sonrisa.

-Claro- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-¡Genial!- exclamó Will- entonces, Finn tú empiezas y luego Rachel- en ese momento señaló a un muchacho moreno que debía de tener su misma edad y esperaba a ser presentado- Chicos, este es Blaine, el nuevo profesor del Glee club. Blaine, cuando quieras.

Blaine le miró con una sonrisa, para después dirigirse a sus alumnos

-¡Escuchad, chicos! ¡Estos son los antiguos miembros del Glee club de los que os hablé! ¡Quiero que los tengáis como ejemplo y confío en que puedan ayudarnos a preparar un número especial para la ceremonia de la próxima semana!

-Gracias, Blaine- dijo Will- ¡Finn, cuando quieras puedes subir al escenario!

Finn sonrió y fue hacia el escenario, una vez arriba miró fijamente a Rachel a los ojos mientras le susurró un _**te la dedico**_ que hizo que el corazón de ella latiera más y más deprisa. Finn fue hacia los músicos, les dijo que canción iba a tocar y cuando las primeras notas de _I´ll stand by you_ comenzaron a sonar, Finn comenzó a cantar.

.com/watch?v=bO-xo_Uyyqk

Cuando la canción terminó, todos aplaudieron entusiasmados mientras Rachel lo miraba con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Estupendo, Finn! ¡Ha sido maravilloso!- le felicitó Will- ¡Rachel, cuando quieras!

-Eh… ¿Blaine podrías acompañarme con el piano?- preguntó Rachel.

-Claro- dijo él con una sonrisa.

-Genial- respondió ella.

Rachel respiró profundamente, mientras se acercaba al escenario, no sabía porqué pero se sentía especialmente observada aquella mañana. Intentó no pensar en eso mientras le daba órdenes a la orquesta para que la siguieran con la canción. Cuando estuvo preparada la música de _What i did for love_ comenzó a sonar y ella simplemente comenzó a cantar, dejándose llevar por la letra.

.com/watch?v=n6qKectK-AY

Al final de la canción, todos aplaudían sin advertir que una persona había observado la escena desde un rincón del auditorio.

-Si crees que me voy a rendir tan fácilmente es que no me conoces en absoluto, Rachel Berry. Si no puedes estar conmigo no estarás con nadie. Despídete de tu insignificante vida junto al idiota de Hudson- mientras sonreía maliciosamente, para después abandonar el auditorio en silencio.

15


	7. Año nuevo

**¡Hola a todos! Aquí os traigo un capítulo más de mi historia. Espero que os guste y me podáis dejar un review con vuestra opinión. ¡Un beso!**

**PD: Ni Glee, ni los personajes ni las canciones me pertenecen.**

**Cáp. 7- Año nuevo**

Rachel bajó las escaleras del escenario, mientras se fijaba en los nuevos integrantes del Glee club, al instante una chica morena apartada del resto llamó su atención. Blaine se unió a ella mientras caminaban hacia dónde estaban los demás.

-¡Ha sido genial, Rachel!- exclamó Blaine- ¿Crees que podríamos montar algo parecido para la ceremonia?- preguntó, esperanzado.

-¡Claro, cuenta con ello!- respondió Rachel, con una sonrisa- Blaine, ¿Quién es esa chica?- mientras la señalaba disimuladamente.

-¡Oh! ¡Se llama María! Es una de las voces principales del Glee club y, si me permites decirlo, una de tus mayores fans.

-¿En serio?- preguntó Rachel, emocionada- ¿Por qué parece tan triste?

-Verás… María es algo… especial… no encaja demasiado bien con los demás miembros del Glee club.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Rachel, bastante apenada.

-Pues… la verdad es que su personalidad es algo compleja… no le gusta que le lleven la contraria y creo que también la gente la trata mal porque tienen envidia de su enorme talento.

-¿Es buena?- preguntó Rachel, con curiosidad.

-Muy buena, es mi mejor alumna. Pero ni se te ocurra decírselo, por favor- dijo él, entre risas.

-¡Tranquilo, tú secreto está a salvo conmigo! ¿Sabes? María me recuerda mucho a mí cuando tenía su edad.

-¿En serio?- preguntó él, totalmente sorprendido- ¿Crees que podrías hablar con ella? Nadie ha conseguido que entre en razón y quizá si tú hablases con ella…

-¿Yo? No sé, Blaine… no sé si es una buena idea…

-Por probar no perdemos nada, Rachel. Además, creo que realmente sería muy bueno para ella que tuvieseis una charla. Ella es una gran admiradora tuya, estaría encantada de escuchar tus consejos.

-De acuerdo… si tú lo dices. Luego hablaré con ella.

-¡Gracias, Rachel!- mientras le cogía la mano, en un gesto afectuoso.

Los chicos se acercaron finalmente hacia dónde estaba el Señor Schue con el resto de chicos que formaban parte del Glee club.

-¡Madre mía! ¡Habéis estado fantásticos los dos!-dijo Will- ¡Bueno, creo que deberíamos ponernos en marcha cuanto antes! Chicos, he elaborado una lista con los números que me gustaría que apareciesen en la ceremonia. -William les entregó una lista a cada uno de los chicos, que se miraron sonrientes, nerviosos ante la sensación de volver a cantar de nuevo todos juntos- De acuerdo… quiero que haya dos duetos en la ceremonia… empecemos con el primero, ¿Quién se apunta?

Los chicos se miraron los unos a los otros, sin saber qué contestar, hasta que Sam se puso en pie y comenzó a hablar.

-A mí me gustaría hacer un dueto con Quinn, si a ella le parece bien- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡Claro!- dijo la rubia, mientras le miraba sonriente, cogiéndole la mano, feliz al sentir a su novio de nuevo a su lado.

-¡Genial! ¡Entonces ya tenemos el primer dueto! ¡Sam y Quinn! ¡Vayamos a por el segundo!- exclamó Will- ¡Mercedes y Santana! ¡Vuestras voces son geniales juntas! ¿Os gustaría encargaros del segundo dueto?

-¡Claro!- dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo, mientras se guiñaban un ojo en un gesto de complicidad.

-¡Vamos a arrasar!- dijo Santana, alzando la cabeza con superioridad, mientras chocaba la palma de su mano con la de Mercedes.

-¡Así me gusta! ¡Esa es la actitud que quiero ver! Veamos, el segundo punto de la lista es… ¡Un tema de un musical de Broadway!

-¡Evita!- exclamaron Rachel y Kurt al mismo tiempo, mientras se sonreían.

-¡Genial! ¡Excelente elección, chicos! ¿Quién va a cantar el tema?

Los chicos se miraron el uno al otro, para finalmente sonreírse con complicidad, mientras Kurt le guiñaba un ojo a Rachel.

-Señor Schue, creo que Rachel y yo nos sentiríamos más cómodos cantando este tema los dos juntos- dijo Kurt, mientras Rachel asentía entusiasmada.

-¿Estáis seguros?- los chicos asintieron, sonriéndose el uno al otro- Muy bien, pues lo cantaréis a dúo. Ahora quiero… ¡Una canción grupal!

Los chicos empezaron a hablar entre ellos, hasta que finalmente se quedaron mirando expectantes a Rachel y Finn, que los observaban confusos.

-¿Por qué nos miráis a nosotros?- preguntó Rachel.

-Sí, ¿por qué?- dijo Finn, con el ceño fruncido, totalmente confuso.

-¡Chicos, vosotros sois los co-capitanes! ¡Nosotros no nos ponemos de acuerdo así que vais a tener que decidir vosotros el tema!

-¿Qué? Pero…- exclamó Rachel, sorprendida.

-Será mejor que pensemos en algo, Rach.

-De acuerdo… pues…creo que deberíamos cantar _Don´t stop believing_, ¿no os parece?-dijo Rachel.

-¡Sí, es genial! ¡Esa canción es como nuestro sello de identidad!- dijo Mike.

-¡Entonces decidido! ¡Journey para el tema grupal! ¡Incluso podríamos hacer el Journey Medley de la semifinal! ¡Sólo hay que incluir a Sam en la coreografía y listo!- dijo Will, satisfecho- ¡Por último tenemos un mash-up! ¿Quién quiere hacerlo?

Rachel miró a Finn a los ojos, mientras le sonreía. Él asintió, como leyendo sus pensamientos y ella empezó a hablar.

-Finn y yo haremos el mash-up, Will- dijo Rachel, mientras sonreía a su co-capitán.

-¡Perfecto! ¡Ya tenemos todo entonces! Los duetos de Sam y Quinn y Santana y Mercedes, el tema de un musical de Kurt y Rachel, la mezcla de Journey como tema grupal y el mash-up por Finn y Rachel!

-¡Espera, Will!- le dijo Emma, mientras ponía una mano sobre su hombro, de forma afectuosa.

-¿Qué ocurre, cielo?- preguntó él, algo preocupado.

-¿No crees que se te olvida algo?- Will la miró sin entender lo que quería decir- ¡Estamos en Navidad! ¡Los chicos deberían cantar alguna canción Navideña para cerrar la ceremonia!

-¡Madre mía! ¡No lo había pensado! ¡Chicos, Emma tiene razón! ¿Tenéis alguna canción navideña en mente?

-¡Yo sí!- dijo Finn al instante, para después mirar a Rachel sonriente- ¡_Last Christmas_!

-¡Perfecto! ¡Bueno, entonces mañana mismo nos pondremos manos a la obra, hay que trabajar también el número de los chicos nuevos!- le dijo Will a Blaine, que asintió sonriendo- ¡Nos vemos mañana entonces!

Los chicos empezaron a abandonar el auditorio, quedando finalmente Sam, Quinn, Puck, Finn, Rachel, Kurt y Blaine.

-¿Sam, podemos hablar un momento?- preguntó Quinn.

-Claro, pero creo que es mejor que lo hagamos en casa, Quinn- dijo él, mirando fijamente a Puck.

-Como quieras, vámonos entonces- le contestó ella, mientras le cogía de la mano- ¡Adiós chicos! ¡Mañana nos vemos!

Dicho esto, Sam y Quinn se marcharon, ante la atenta mirada de Puck. Finn se dio cuenta de ello y se dirigió hacia Rachel.

-¿Te importa que me quede un rato hablando con él? Luego te llevo a casa- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡No, claro que no me importa! Además, yo tengo que quedarme aquí un momento para hablar con alguien- respondió ella, mientras le sonreía a Blaine.

-Genial, entonces quédate aquí y luego vengo a buscarte, ¿vale?- le dijo Finn.

-Perfecto, aquí estaré.

Los chicos se despidieron con un abrazo, mientras Finn se dirigía hacia Puck, que cada vez parecía estar más ausente.

-¡Ey! Vaya cara que tienes, tío. ¿Estás bien?

-¿Cómo? ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Te lo ha dicho? ¡Mierda!- exclamó Puck, cada vez más nervioso.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién tendría que decirme algo?- preguntó Finn, muy confuso.

-¡Nada, nada! ¡Pensé que Quinn te lo había contado! Eso es todo…- respondió, algo más aliviado.

-Ya…- dijo él, sin creérselo demasiado- ¿Te apetece tomar algo en la cafetería mientras me lo cuentas?

-De acuerdo…

Los chicos abandonaron el pasillo, rumbo a la cafetería. Por otro lado en el auditorio, sólo quedaban los chicos y Rachel, que notaba una conexión especial entre ambos.

-Bueno… yo… creo que mejor voy a hacer eso que tengo pendiente… ¡Nos vemos!

Dicho esto, Rachel se alejó en dirección al grupo de jóvenes que todavía permanecían en el auditorio, charlando con Will y con Emma. Los chicos quedaron totalmente a solas, sin saber qué decir.

-¡Ups! ¡Perdona, no me he presentado! Soy Kurt Hummel, encantado- dijo el castaño con una sonrisa, mientras le tendía la mano.

-¡Hola, Kurt! He oído hablar mucho de ti- le confesó él, sonriente.

-¿En serio?- preguntó Kurt, algo sonrojado.

-Sí, Will me dijo que tu voz y la de Rachel eran las mejores del Glee club, lo de Rachel ya lo he comprobado, aunque aún no he podido tener el honor de oírte cantar a ti- dijo Blaine, mientras le miraba directamente a los ojos.

-¡Oh! Bueno, eso puede arreglarse… ¿Te gustaría acompañarnos con el piano en el dueto que tenemos Rachel y yo?

-¡Claro, Kurt! ¡Cuando queráis ensayar no tenéis más que decírmelo! ¡Además, luego podríamos ir a tomar algo!- mientras volvía a sonreírle.

-Cla… claro…- dijo Kurt tímidamente.

-Entonces nos vemos pronto, Kurt. Ha sido un placer- le dijo Blaine con una sonrisa, antes de recoger sus cosas y luego marcharse.

-¡Madre mía! ¡Por fin un hombre con buena conversación!- suspiró Kurt- Qué lástima que no seas gay- dijo él, con un suspiro.

Sin más, Kurt se despidió de Rachel a lo lejos, que ya estaba junto a María, que seguía sentada en un rincón, con la cabeza gacha, y que al escuchar su voz alzó el rostro mientras la miraba con la boca semiabierta.

-Eh… ¿Te molesta si me siento contigo un rato?- preguntó Rachel, algo nerviosa.

-No… no, claro que no… ¿Eres… Rachel Berry? ¿La verdadera, la estrella de Broadway?- preguntó la chica, con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Sí, bueno, eso creo. No sé si puede haber dos personas iguales en el mundo. ¿Tú eres María, verdad?- le preguntó con una sonrisa.

La chica giró de nuevo la cabeza, para mirarla ahora con la boca totalmente abierta por la sorpresa.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Bueno, tengo mis contactos- le contestó Rachel entre risas- ¿Sabes una cosa? Me recuerdas mucho a mí cuando tenía tu edad.

-¿En serio? ¿Tú tampoco le gustabas a nadie?- preguntó ella, mientras agachaba la cabeza de nuevo.

-Pues no, aunque muchas veces era porque me lo merecía. Mira, María, sé que nuestras personalidades son… especiales, pero no podemos esperar que todo el mundo sea capaz de verlo… Además, no es bueno querer ser siempre el centro de atención, créeme.

-¡Pero cómo van a apreciar mi talento si no lucho por ser la mejor!- se quejó ella.

-¡No digo que no luches por lo que quieres! ¡Eso es genial! Lo que digo, es que debes cambiar tu actitud y ayudar a tus compañeros para que ellos puedan ver la estrella que llevas dentro.

-¿Tú conseguiste cambiar?

-Sí, eso me dicen. Yo al principio me llevaba fatal con todos los chicos que has visto antes, y ahora ellos son como una segunda familia para mí.

-Vaya… qué suerte… yo ni siquiera consigo que el chico que me gusta me mire…

-¿No será el quarterback del equipo de rugby, verdad?- preguntó ella, preocupada.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó ella, cada vez más sorprendida- ¿No serás bruja ni nada de eso, no?

-¡No, no! Es que… mi primer amor era también el quarterback…

-¿En serio? ¡Ay! ¿Y qué pasó? ¿Conseguiste que se fijara en ti?

-Bueno… me costó mucho trabajo, pero… sí… se acabo fijando en mí porque decía que era diferente a las demás chicas…que era yo misma, pasara lo que pasase. ¿Lo ves? A veces lo que te diferencia de los demás es lo que te hace especial- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Pero… no entiendo… ¿Por qué me cuentas esto?- dijo María, totalmente confusa.

-Verás, María… al cantar la balada te he observado y… me has recordado a mí con dieciséis años… sola y rechazada por los demás… me gustaría poder ayudarte para que te des cuenta de que aún estás a tiempo de cambiar y quizás así puedas conseguir todo lo que te propongas.

-¿Quieres decir que si dejo a un lado mi individualismo y me acerco a mis compañeros conseguiré ser la mejor?

-Exacto, porque ayudar a los demás te hace ser mejor… y podría ayudar a que cierta personita fijase sus ojos en ti- le dijo Rachel, mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

-¿Tú crees? ¿Eso es mejor que maquillarse o ponerse relleno en el sujetador?

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Nunca te pongas relleno! ¡No tienes porqué hacerlo! ¡Eres preciosa, María! ¡No dejes que nadie te diga lo contrario!

-¡Vaya, gracias! Creo que ahora me siento mucho mejor- dijo ella con una sonrisa- Eres súper guay, Rachel, ojala en el instituto hubiesen más chicas como tú.

-¡Anda, ven aquí!- dijo Rachel, mientras la acercaba hacia sí, para darle un abrazo- Bueno, por eso no hay problema, apunta mi número de teléfono y cuando te sientas mal me llamas, ¿te parece bien?

-¿Qué? ¿En serio?- preguntó ella, totalmente boquiabierta.

-¡Claro! ¡Pero prométeme que no se lo darás a tus compañeros!- le dijo ella.

-¡No, no! ¡Lo prometo!- dijo mientras apuntaba el número que Rachel le decía- ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Tengo el número de Rachel Berry!- exclamó entusiasmada.

-Bueno, ahora quiero que me cuentes más cosas de ese chico que tanto te gusta- le dijo, mientras le sonreía.

-¡Oh! Pues verás… se llama Seth…y está saliendo con la capitana de las animadoras… ¡Ella es una bruja! ¡No se despega ni un minuto de él y siempre se están besuqueando!- dijo apenada.

Rachel siguió escuchando la conversación, asombrada de lo mucho que María y ella se parecían. No sabía porqué pero sentía una conexión especial con ella, era como si al hablar con María recuperase en cierto modo la relación madre e hija que ella no había tenido con su madre, siguieron hablando sin parar, cada vez más a gusto la una con la otra.

Por otro lado, en la cafetería del instituto, Puck y Finn ya habían pedido unos cafés y se habían sentado en una de las mesas para hablar.

-Bueno, ¿Vas a contarme ahora que te ha pasado? Tienes un aspecto horrible, tío- le dijo Finn, bastante preocupado.

-No hay mucho que contar… lo prefiere a él…- dijo Puck, sin mirarle a los ojos.

-¿Te lo ha dicho así, sin rodeos?

-Sí, dice que quiere formar una familia con Sam…

-Vaya, lo siento mucho… ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-¡No lo sé! ¡Tengo un lío tremendo!

-Ya, me imagino…bueno, tú me dijiste que Puckzilla nunca se rendía…

-Pero eso era antes, Finn… antes de saber que Quinn prefiere a Sam y de que me besara con Emily- dijo sin pensar.

-¡¿QUÉ? ¿Te has besado con MI prima?- gritó Finn, fuera de sí.

-¡Mierda! ¡Soy un bocazas! ¡Finn, déjame que te explique!

-¿Qué es lo que vas a explicarme, Puck? ¡Ahora entiendo porque ayer me la encontré casi llorando! ¿No le habrás prometido nada, verdad?

-¡No! ¡Le dije que lo sentía! Finn, estaba borracho y… ella fue muy buena conmigo…- Finn le fulminó con la mirada- No volverá a pasar…

-¡Eso espero o te juro que te mataré, Puckerman!

-¡Te doy mi palabra! ¡Quiero mucho a Emily y jamás la haría daño! ¡Ella no es como las demás!

Al escuchar eso, Finn se relajó un poco, volviendo a sentarse.

-Me alegra escuchar eso. Ahora sólo espero que se lo aclares cuanto antes porque no quisiera más corazones rotos, Puck.

-Te prometo que hablaré con ella. ¡Mañana mismo voy a su casa y le pido disculpas!

-Eso espero, Puck- le dijo Finn, en un suspiro- Tengo que ir a buscar a Rachel. No quiero dejarla sola con ese loco por ahí suelto. Mañana iré a hablar con Emily y espero que para entonces esté todo aclarado.

-Te aseguro que así será- le prometió Puck.

-Muy bien, entonces nos vemos mañana. ¡Ah! ¡Por cierto! ¡Nada de volver a emborracharse! ¡Menos cerca de mi prima! ¿Me has entendido?- le dijo, muy serio.

-¡Sí, sí! ¡No volverá a ocurrir, de verdad!- dijo él, bastante avergonzado.

-Eso es lo que quería oír. ¡Te veo mañana en los ensayos!

-De acuerdo…- dijo Puck, mientras removía el café, inmerso en sus pensamientos- ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora sabiendo que te he perdido para siempre, Quinn?

Puck le daba vueltas y vueltas a la misma pregunta una y otra vez, sin encontrar respuesta. Por otro lado estaba Emily y el sabor de sus labios. Desde que los había probado, no podía quitarse la imagen de ellos besándose de la cabeza. ¿Por qué si estaba enamorado de Quinn no podía quitarse a Emily de la cabeza? Las dudas le estaban matando y lo único que deseaba ahora era alejarse de Quinn de una vez por todas y arreglar las cosas con Emily, sí, definitivamente eso sería lo mejor. Cuando terminó su café, Puck pagó la cuenta y salió del instituto rumbo a su casa.

Por su parte, Finn fue hacia el auditorio, dónde encontró a Rachel en una esquina, charlando animadamente con una de las integrantes del Glee club, que la miraba con absoluta admiración, mientras no paraban de reír. Finn se acercó con cuidado, para poner finalmente una mano sobre el hombro de Rachel, que se giró, para mirarlo con una sonrisa.

-¡Hola, Finn!- exclamó ella, sonriente- ¿Ya has terminado?

-Sí, cuando quieras nos vamos- le dijo él, advirtiendo como la otra chica lo miraba, con absoluta curiosidad.

-¿Rachel… es tu novio?- preguntó ella, haciendo que Finn la mirase totalmente sorprendido.

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!- empezó a reír ella- Pues no, todavía no- dijo, mientras miraba a Finn, con las mejillas sonrojadas- en realidad es el quarterback del que te hablé.

La chica volvió a fijarse en Finn, esta vez con los ojos muy abiertos, mientras lo estudiaba detenidamente, haciendo que se sintiera cada vez más incómodo.

-¿En serio? ¡Oh, Rachel! ¡Qué alto es!- dijo, mientras la miraba sonriente.

-Sí, nunca he conocido a nadie más alto que él- le dijo, mientras le correspondía a la sonrisa- María, yo me tengo que ir, si me necesitas no dudes en llamarme, ¿vale?

-Claro…- dijo la chica, que parecía estar como en una nube.

Rachel y Finn se pusieron los abrigos y estaban ya por el pasillo, rumbo al aparcamiento, cuando la voz de María hizo que se detuviesen.

-¡Rachel! ¡Espera!

-¿Ha pasado algo, María?- le preguntó preocupada.

-¡No, no! No es eso… es que…- dijo tímidamente- quería pedirte algo…

-¡Claro, dime!

-¿Po… podrías… eh… ayudarme con… mi solo… para la ceremonia?- consiguió decir, mientras sentía que las mejillas le ardían de vergüenza.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Te ayudaré encantada! ¿Crees que podrías venir al ensayo de mañana?

-¡Claro! ¡Gracias, Rachel!- le dijo ella, con una sonrisa de pura felicidad- ¡Mañana nos vemos! ¡Adiós!

La chica salió corriendo hacia el otro lado del pasillo, mientras Finn miraba a Rachel con los ojos como platos…

-¿Quién es esa chica? ¿No será una acosadora ni nada de eso, no?- dijo, con el ceño fruncido, algo confuso.

-¡Finn! ¡No seas malo! ¡María es la estrella del Glee club! ¡No podía quedarme sin conocerla!- le explicó Rachel con una sonrisa.

-Ya… creo que ahora lo entiendo- dijo él con una sonrisa- ¿No le gusta que le roben el protagonismo ni los solos, no?- preguntó divertido.

-¡Oye, no te burles! No sabes la pena que me da… me recordó tanto a mí misma… ¡Hasta esta enamorada de un idiota como tú que solo piensa en la popularidad!

-¡Oye! ¡Que yo al final cambié y caí en tus brazos!- dijo él, defendiéndose.

-Ya lo sé, por eso he creído oportuno darle unos consejillos para que todo le sea más fácil… tú me enseñaste que ayudar a los demás es algo genial, Finn- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-No sabes como me gusta verte así, sonriente- dijo él, mientras le cogía la mano, de camino al coche.

-Bueno, el miedo no se me quita de encima pero no me queda más remedio que seguir con mi vida. Además, ayudar a María ha sido muy positivo para mí. Supongo que yo siempre quise haber tenido a mi lado a una especie de hermana mayor que me guiase y me diese consejos sobre cómo actuar.

Rachel giró la cabeza, para encontrarse a Finn, que la miraba con un brillo especial en los ojos.

-¿Por qué me miras así?- preguntó ella, mientras sonreía.

-Eres increíble, Rachel Berry. Nunca deja de sorprenderme la capacidad que tienes para hacer que me enamore más y más de ti cada día- le dijo sonriente.

-¡Oh! ¡Gracias, Finn!- dijo mientras le sonreía tímidamente- ¡Yo también te quiero más cada día que pasa!

-¿En serio?- preguntó él con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que creció más aún cuando ella asintió, corroborando sus palabras- ¡Genial! ¿Te apetece que vayamos a tu casa y preparemos el mash-up?

-Me parece una idea genial, Finn.

-¡Pues vamos allá, entonces!

Dicho esto, Finn arrancó el coche rápidamente mientras se dirigían a la casa de Rachel, para preparar su tema para mañana.

Por otro lado, Sam y Quinn habían llegado hace rato a su casa y se habían sentado en el sofá, mirándose el uno al otro sin saber cómo empezar la conversación.

-Sam… yo… te he echado mucho de menos…- consiguió decir ella.

-¿En serio?- preguntó él, sorprendido por su respuesta.

-¡Sí, claro que sí! ¡Sam yo te quiero! ¡Sé que soy la peor novia del mundo pero te quiero y te prometo que voy a hacer todo lo que esté en mi mano por olvidar a Puck y recuperar lo que teníamos antes!

-¿Estás segura de que quieres olvidarlo, Quinn? Esta vez no habrá segundas oportunidades- le advirtió él, muy serio.

-No necesito ninguna oportunidad- le aseguró ella- Lo que siento por Puck es sólo atracción, a ti te quiero.

-No sabes como me tranquiliza oír eso- le dijo él, mientras la acercaba hacia sí, para darle un dulce beso en los labios, que ella correspondió al instante.

-Te prometo que nada ni nadie nos va a separar, Sam. Te quiero- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Yo también te quiero, princesa- le confesó él, mientras iba hacia el armario, para sacar su guitarra- ¿Ensayamos el dueto para la ceremonia?

-¡Claro! ¿Tienes escogida la canción?

-¡Por supuesto, y sé que sabes exactamente cuál es!- le dijo él entre risas.

Los chicos empezaron a ensayar su canción, mientras sentían por primera vez en mucho tiempo que sus miradas volvían a expresar lo mismo que la primera vez que se vieron: amor verdadero.

Al día siguiente, todos se reunieron en la sala de ensayos, mientras se repartían los turnos para practicar los números en el auditorio. Decidieron que iban a venir a ensayar todos los días de esa semana hasta el mismo día de la ceremonia, para que todo estuviese perfecto. Mientras que Sam y Quinn cada vez estaban más unidos, Puck y Emily no habían vuelto a hablarse desde que él fue a su casa para disculparse. Desde entonces, ella no había vuelto a ser la misma y Puck se sentía inmensamente culpable al ver la tristeza y la palidez en su rostro. Por otro lado, la vida de Kurt cambió completamente desde que Blaine apareció, ensayaban todos los días con Rachel y luego se iban los dos solos a comer, mientras charlaban animadamente. Kurt cada vez se sentía más atraído por él pero intentaba no hacerse ilusiones, sin sospechar que Blaine también es gay y comparte sus sentimientos. Por otra parte, Finn y Rachel se habían vuelto inseparables. Finn cuidaba siempre de ella y nunca la dejaba sola, gesto que ella agradecía sinceramente. Lo que ellos no imaginaban es que Thom vigilaba sus pasos de cerca y ya tenía un fatídico plan para arruinarles la fiesta a los chicos.

Así fue pasando la semana, hasta que finalmente llegó la última noche del año, día en el que tenía lugar la ceremonia. Los chicos esperaban tras el telón, presos de los nervios mientras William salía a hacer las presentaciones.

-¡Buenas noches a todos y gracias por haber acudido a esta ceremonia en una fecha tan especial! ¡Este año el nuevo profesor del Glee club y yo hemos conseguido reunir a un grupo de alumnos que hace algunos años formaron parte del mismo y que han preparado un número especial para todos vosotros! ¡Esperamos que disfrutéis de él tanto como nosotros lo hemos hecho preparándolo! ¡Gracias a todos y que empiece el espectáculo!

Tras sus palabras, todo el auditorio estalló en aplausos, mientras Sam y Quinn tomaban sus posiciones, para empezar la noche con su dueto. Sam cogió su guitarra y empezó a tocar los primeros acordes de _Lucky_, para luego unirse con su voz.

.com/watch?v=W09pxVYgcYs

La gente comenzó a aplaudir entusiasmada en cuanto la canción terminó, al tiempo que los chicos se miraban emocionados, con un brillo especial en los ojos. Cuando abandonaron el escenario, Mercedes y Santana ya estaban en sus puestos, preparadas para deslumbrar a todos con su _River deep, Mountain High_.

.com/watch?v=_UH9PEFQWlE

Todo el mundo se puso en pie para aplaudir, mientras Mercedes y Santana chocaban las palmas de sus manos, mientras abandonaban el escenario a toda prisa, mientras Kurt y Rachel ocupaban sus posiciones junto a Blaine, que estaba frente al piano, guiando a toda la orquesta. Rachel miró hacia el backstage para encontrarse con los ojos de Finn, que la miraban con ternura. Las primeras notas de _Don´t cry for me Argentina_ empezaron a sonar, mientras ella miraba por última vez a Finn con una sonrisa, para después centrarse en la canción.

.com/watch?v=wSDi7Jol33s&feature=related

Rachel y Kurt se miraron sonrientes, al advertir que el público aplaudía emocionado, mientras que a Finn se le saltaron las lágrimas al sentir el sentimiento que Rachel le había puesto a la canción. Los chicos rápidamente se fueron a sus puestos, mientras que el resto de New Directions ocupaba sus posiciones, para empezar a cantar el _Journey Medley_, con Rachel y Finn mirándose a los ojos, más enamorados el uno del otro que nunca.

.com/watch?v=vN6DrmRi2HE

Los chicos se abrazaron entre ellos, mientras Finn y Rachel no paraban de mirarse, mientras se sonreían. Todos los chicos abandonaron el escenario, dejándoles solos junto a Blaine, que comenzó a tocar las primeras notas de _Bordeline/ Open your __Heart_mientras Rachel comenzaba a cantar, mirando directamente a Finn, mientras se movía a su alrededor, de forma coqueta, mientras le sonreía.

.com/watch?v=uvmYznktuzI

La gente aplaudió con todas sus fuerzas, mientras Rachel advirtió como María los miraba desde el otro lado del escenario, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras le hacía una seña con el pulgar hacia arriba, en señal de que todo había salido bien. Finn salió del escenario con Rachel de la mano, mientras María se colocaba en el centro del mismo, para empezar a cantar su solo.

(N/A: Esta es la canción que canta María: _When you believe _de Mariah Carey y Whitney Housto_n)_

.com/watch?v=xJFVY4lPEbA&feature=fvst

La gente aplaudió enloquecida, mientras María sintió como una lágrima de emoción se deslizaba por su mejilla. Cuando abandonó el escenario, descubrió que Seth no había dejado de mirarla en todo el rato y miró sonriente a Rachel, que le guiñó un ojo. De nuevo, los chicos se juntaron por última vez, para cantar _Last Christmas_, la canción que daba por terminada la ceremonia.

.com/watch?v=n5ujck17ap8

La ceremonia fue todo un éxito y finalmente, a medianoche, todos se agruparon frente a la pantalla que habían habilitado en el auditorio para tomarse las uvas, celebrando juntos la llegada del año nuevo. Finn y Rachel se miraron sonrientes, mientras se tomaban las uvas. Cuando por fin tomaron la última, los chicos se fundieron en un profundo abrazo, mientras sentían sus cuerpos más cerca que nunca. Una descarga eléctrica los sacudió, haciendo que se mirasen fijamente, con deseo en los ojos. Sin despedirse siquiera, salieron del instituto, deseosos de poder celebrar el año nuevo a solas. El mundo podía esperar a mañana, pues ahora lo que importaba es que se tenían el uno al otro y, después de tantos años, se morían por tocarse, por besarse sin miedo, por estar _más cerca_ el uno del otro. Finalmente se acercaron a la acera, rumbo al aparcamiento, para coger el coche que los llevaría a casa de Rachel. Sus padres iban a estar fuera todo el fin de semana y Rachel sabía que ahora más que nunca debía seguir a su corazón, que le pedía estar con Finn y no separarse más de su lado. Justo cuando iba a subir al coche, un trozo de hielo la hizo resbalar al tiempo que se oyó un disparo en medio de la noche. Finn, al ver sangre, corrió asustado hacia dónde se encontraba Rachel.

-¡RACHEL! ¡Dios mío! ¿Estás bien?

Rachel se incorporó lentamente, mientras se daba cuenta que tenía un pequeño golpe en la cabeza, a causa de la caída.

-Finn… ¿lo… lo… has oído?- preguntó ella, tartamudeando a causa del miedo, mientras observaba como un coche negro se iba del lugar a toda velocidad- ¡Ahí está!

-¡LO VOY A MATAR!- gritó Finn, mientras se separaba de ella.

-¡NO! ¡Finn, no me dejes sola, por favor!

Finn no pudo evitar volver a su lado, para abrazarla con fuerza, mientras le acariciaba la espalda, en un gesto protector.

-Nada malo va a pasarte, Rach. Te lo prometo. Esto ha sido sólo un susto, no se volverá a repetir. Mañana mismo llamamos a la policía.

Rachel asintió en silencio, mientras se subían al coche en dirección a su casa.

El coche negro se alejó a toda velocidad, el plan para acabar con Rachel había fracasado y Thom se encontraba más furioso que nunca.

-¡Maldita perra! ¡Si no se hubiera caído ya estaría _**muerta**_! ¡Ahora tendré que pensar otro plan! ¡Mierda! ¡¿Por qué no me elegiste a mí, Rachel? ¡Siempre tienes que complicarlo todo!- gritó, furioso- Me da igual, no pienso rendirme, tú y yo vamos a estar juntos, _**aunque sea en el mismísimo infierno**_- mientras sonreía, de forma malvada.

Thom siguió acelerando, hasta que dejó Lima atrás, para desaparecer en la oscuridad.

Una vez llegaron a casa de Rachel, Finn la llevó en brazos hasta su habitación, dónde dejó que se cambiase mientras él iba a buscar unas vendas para el rasguño de su cabeza.

-¿Puedo pasar, Rach?- preguntó él, tímidamente.

-Sí- dijo ella, en un susurro apagado.

Finn entró corriendo en la habitación, para encontrarse a Rachel ya dentro de la cama, vestida con su camisón rosa, mirándolo con un gesto de miedo y tristeza en la cara, mientras sus ojos enrojecidos le indicaron que había estado llorando.

-Finn, tengo miedo. No me dejes sola esta noche, por favor.

-Tranquila, Rachel. No pienso moverme de aquí- le aseguró él.

-Gracias, Finn- dijo, mientras sonreía levemente.

Finn se acercó a ella, para curarle la herida de la cabeza, al tiempo que ella se apoyaba en su hombro, mientras lloraba en silencio. Cuando la cura terminó, él se tumbó también en la cama, abrazándola con ternura. Los minutos pasaban y Rachel no conseguía dormirse, hasta que abrió los ojos, para mirar a Finn.

-¿No puedes dormir?- preguntó él.

-No… Finn… cántame una canción…

- De acuerdo…

Finn pensó unos segundos, para después empezar a cantar _Can´t fight this feeling_ dulcemente en su oído, hasta que Rachel se quedó plácidamente dormida en sus brazos. Las horas fueron pasando, mientras Finn era incapaz de dormirse. Por un lado era feliz al estar junto a Rachel, en su cama, rodeándola con sus brazos como tantas veces soñó, pero por otra parte… estaba el maldito de Thom… ese majadero había perdido la cabeza totalmente, y lo que era peor, había atentado contra la vida de la persona que más quería en el mundo. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sentir que Rachel se apretaba más contra él, sintiendo su cuerpo contra el suyo, haciendo que Finn perdiera totalmente el control sobre sus pensamientos. En un momento, notó como todo su cuerpo se tensaba, al tiempo que su entrepierna se endurecía, al sentirla tan cerca. Como si ella hubiese leído sus pensamientos, abrió los ojos para mirarlo fijamente, con las pupilas dilatadas por el deseo.

-Finn…-fue todo lo que ella pudo decir.

-Yo… yo… es que, estás tan cerca que…

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por los labios de ella contra los suyos, en un beso ardiente y apasionado a la vez. Finn correspondió el beso al instante con fuerza y ternura, mientras sentía que iba perdiendo el control de sí mismo a cada segundo que pasaba a su lado. En un solo movimiento, él apartó la sábana, para contemplar maravillado su hermoso camisón rosa, que se había levantado ligeramente, mostrando sus hermosos muslos. Finn bajó sus manos para acariciarlos, perdiéndose en la suavidad de sus piernas, mientras los dedos de ella se enredaban en su pelo, profundizando el beso. Unos minutos después, ella ya se había desecho de su camisa, mientras él iba subiendo hacia arriba su camisón a la vez que cubría cada hueco de piel que iba desnudando con pequeños besos, que hacían que a ella se le escapasen pequeños gemidos de placer. Cuando Finn llegó a la altura de sus senos, le quitó el camisón del todo, mientras los admiraba maravillado. Buscara donde buscase, jamás encontraría unos pechos más hermosos y perfectos que los de Rachel Berry, rápidamente se encargó de cubrir uno de ellos con sus labios, mientras sus manos jugaban con el otro, provocando otro gemido de ella, que se deshacía totalmente en sus brazos, mientras se deleitaba del placer que sentía al tenerlo de nuevo tan cerca, después de tanto tiempo. Unos segundos después, ella bajó sus manos hacia sus pantalones, desabrochando el cinturón y los botones para finalmente deslizarlo hacia abajo, mientras él se separaba de ella un segundo, para quitárselo en un rápido movimiento al igual que hizo con sus zapatos y los calcetines. Los chicos volvieron a abrazarse, sintiéndose más cerca que nunca el uno del otro, mientras se devoraban beso a beso. Finn acercó su miembro erecto contra el frágil cuerpo de ella, temeroso de que su dureza pudiese asustarla, pero para su deleite ella lo acercó más hacia sí, mientras arqueaba las caderas, mirándolo con una expresión de absoluto deseo.

-Finn… por favor- le suplicó ella, entre gemidos.

-¿Qu… qué?- preguntó él, entre besos- ¿Quieres que pare?- le dijo, temeroso.

Ella negó con la cabeza, mientras sus manos acariciaban su espalda y sus abdominales.

-Hazme el amor, Finn. Por favor…

Ella no pudo decir más porque él la hizo callar con un beso rápido y pasional, que la dejó sin aliento. Rachel sintió como las manos de Finn bajaban nuevamente, abandonando su pecho para ir hasta sus caderas, deslizando su prenda interior en un solo movimiento, dejándola completamente desnuda frente a él, que la contemplaba maravillado.

-Eres tan hermosa… Te amo…

-Yo… yo también te amo, Finn- le dijo ella, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Finn volvió a separarse de ella para deshacerse de sus bóxers, que dejaron al descubierto su erección, que aumentaba por momentos. Rachel la observó maravillada, mientras se mordía el labio inferior, presa de la excitación, a la vez que él volvía a su lado, para colocarse sobre ella, a la entrada de su feminidad. Finn volvió a mirarla por última vez para comprobar que realmente eso era lo que ella deseaba y al ver su sonrisa mientras le asentía se decidió y por primera vez en mucho tiempo volvió a experimentar lo que era hacerle el amor. Finn entró en ella con suavidad, desatando un grito suave que salió de su boca, mientras sus hermosas piernas rodeaban su cintura, instándole a continuar. Poco a poco, Finn fue acelerando el ritmo, preso de la pasión del momento, mientras los gemidos de ella pidiéndole más le hacían sentirse en el mismo cielo. Siguieron haciendo el amor, con pasión pero a la vez con ternura, hasta que el éxtasis los alanzó a la vez, mientras se miraban sonrientes. Por fin, después de casi nueve años, volvían a estar juntos. Finn se separó de ella un momento, para colocarse a un lado de la cama para luego acercarla hacia sí, mientras ella se refugiaba en la calidez de su abrazo, apoyada contra su pecho. Finn miró al techo sonriente, mientras acariciaba el pelo de su amada. Pasara lo que pasase, este era su momento y tenía muy claro esto: esta vez nada ni nadie se lo iba a estropear.


	8. Malas noticias

**¡Hola a todos! Bueno, aquí os dejo el siguiente capítulo, espero que os guste, ¡un beso! Por favor, dejadme un pequeño review con lo que os ha parecido.**

**PD: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

**Cáp. 8- Malas noticias**

A la mañana siguiente, la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana se encargó de despertar a Finn, que abrió los ojos un instante, molesto, para después darse la vuelta, acurrucándose contra la almohada como un niño pequeño. En ese preciso momento, cuando sintió un pequeño suspiro a su lado, supo que lo de anoche no había sido un sueño. Para cerciorarse de que aquello era real decidió abrir los ojos, encontrándose con el hermoso rostro de Rachel, que dormía plácidamente, con una sonrisa de felicidad en la cara. Finn no lo pensó dos veces y se acercó a ella con cuidado, para darle un dulce beso en los labios, mientras retiraba algunos mechones de su cabello, para colocarlos tras su oreja. Ella sonrió, aún dormida, mientras se acurrucaba contra él. Finn le dio un beso en la frente a la vez que una de sus manos se perdía entre la suavidad de sus cabellos. Poco tiempo después, ella abrió los ojos, para mirarlo directamente, con un brillo especial en la mirada, mientras le sonreía tímidamente.

-Buenos días- dijo ella, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de él.

-Buenos días- contestó él, con una sonrisa, mientras posaba sus labios sobre su cabeza, en un beso suave- ¿Has dormido bien?

En ese momento Finn sintió como Rachel se retorcía en sus brazos, tensa de repente mientras se tocaba la pequeña venda de su cabeza al recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior en el aparcamiento.

-Oh…-exclamó, bastante asustada.

-Tranquila, Rach. Yo estoy aquí contigo, nada malo va a pasarte- dijo él, abrazándola con fuerza, al tiempo que sentía como sus puños se tensaban con furia al pensar en Thom.

-Tengo miedo, Finn. No sé si voy a poder salir a la calle. Ojala pudiese quedarme aquí contigo para siempre, es lo que más deseo en este momento- mientras se acurrucaba entre sus brazos, al tiempo que sus mejillas se humedecían, a causa de las lágrimas.

-Rach, yo también me quedaría siempre aquí, contigo. Pero tenemos que afrontar la realidad y no vamos a dejar que ese psicópata nos arruine la vida. No pienso permitir que se acerque a ti, mataré si hace falta para que no vuelva a tocarte. Te lo prometo Rach, vamos a salir de todo esto.

Rachel lo miró con los ojos humedecidos, mientras asentía en silencio.

-Gracias por hacer todo esto por mí, Finn- susurró ella.

-No tienes nada que agradecerme. Es lo que todo hombre haría por la chica que quiere.

Rachel alzó el rostro, para mirarlo fijamente al tiempo que una enorme sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

-¿De verdad me quieres?- preguntó ella, totalmente emocionada.

-¿Cómo me preguntas eso después de lo de anoche?- le dijo él, sorprendido por su pregunta.

-Bueno, yo… creí que… es que… - se disculpó ella, con las mejillas enrojecidas.

-Rachel, mírame- le pidió él, cogiendo su barbilla con una mano, para tenerla frente a frente.

Rachel lo miró con un toque de inseguridad, mientras sentía que sus mejillas seguían ardiendo de vergüenza.

-No quiero que vuelvas a dudar de lo que siento por ti- le dijo, mirándola seriamente- Rachel, sé que he cometido muchos errores en el pasado y créeme que me hubiese encantado que fueses mi primera vez, pero lo único que puedo asegurarte es que serás la última. Te quiero, Rachel Berry. Me da igual el tiempo que tenga que esperar hasta que me creas porque no pienso rendirme. Ahora que te tengo no voy a separarme más de tu lado.

-Finn…- fue todo lo que ella pudo decir, al tiempo que los sollozos se agolparon en su garganta, a causa de la emoción que sentía- Yo…

-No hace falta que me contestes ahora… sé que en este momento tienes otras cosas más importantes en la cabeza y…

Finn no pudo seguir, ya que Rachel lo calló con un beso apasionado, al momento en que se ponía sobre él, con una pierna a cada lado de sus caderas.

-Tú eres lo más importante en mi vida, Finn- le dijo, mientras bajaba sus besos por el cuello- no quiero separarme nunca más de ti.

Rachel siguió besándole, mientras Finn sentía como su miembro se endurecía al momento, al tenerla tan cerca, besando su cuerpo lentamente. Rachel subió sus besos de nuevo hacia sus labios al tiempo que sus manos fueron deslizándose bajo las sábanas, por sus pectorales y su ombligo. Justo en ese preciso momento, cuando ella iba a alcanzar su entrepierna, Finn logró tomar las riendas de la situación, agarrándola suavemente por las muñecas, mientras alejaba sus manos de su objetivo, haciendo caso omiso a las protestas de ella.

-Pero… ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te apetece? ¿He hecho algo mal?- preguntó ella, confusa.

-¡NO! ¡No has hecho nada mal! ¡Claro que quiero hacerte el amor, Rachel! ¡Podría tirarme horas sin para aquí contigo!- le dijo, mientras sonreía al ver como la tensión en su rostro desaparecía- Lo que pasa es que ahora tenemos que ocuparnos primero de algo antes de hacerlo.

-No te entiendo, Finn…

-Rach, tenemos que denunciar lo que pasó ayer- dijo él finalmente.

Rachel se apartó un poco de él, dubitativa.

-Pero… ¡No podemos hacerlo! ¡Ahora estará muy lejos de aquí! ¡No lo encontrarán y él volverá para vengarse de nosotros!- le explicó ella, presa del pánico.

-¡Tendremos que arriesgarnos, Rachel! ¡La policía debe encargarse de ese desequilibrado! ¡No pienso permitir que te haga daño! ¡Nadie se mete con **mi novia**!

Rachel se sorprendió ante las dos últimas palabras que Finn acababa de decir, ¿realmente él la había llamado **"su novia"**? El corazón de Rachel dio un vuelco de pura felicidad de sólo imaginar lo que ser su novia significaba: verlo todos los días, besarlo, abrazarlo, dormir con él… La simple imagen de ellos repitiendo la escena de ayer una y otra vez hacía que su cuerpo se estremeciera de la emoción y que su corazón latiese a mil por hora. Sin poder evitarlo, Rachel empezó a reír a carcajada limpia, ante la atónita mirada de él.

-¿Qué es lo que tiene tanta gracia?- preguntó él, sin entender, algo molesto- ¿Digo que no voy a permitir que te hagan daño y sólo se te ocurre reírte de mí a carcajada limpia?- le espetó, claramente ofendido.

-¡NO!- se disculpó ella, dejando de reír al instante- ¡Jamás me reiría de ti y menos por eso! Es sólo que… ¿Cómo me has dicho antes?

-¿Qué? No entiendo nada- dijo él, con esa mirada de confusión que ella tanto adoraba.

-Finn… antes has dicho que no ibas a permitir que nadie le hiciese daño a tu novia…- explicó ella, con una sonrisa.

-¡Claro! ¡No pienso dejar que te hagan daño!- exclamó él, sin ser consciente de lo que le acababa de decir.

-¡Finn! ¿Es que no te das cuenta? ¡Acabas de decir que soy tu novia!- dijo ella, mientras no podía evitar sonreírle.

Finn la miró directamente a los ojos, mientras le correspondía a la sonrisa, algo nervioso, al tiempo que se sonrojaba.

-Bueno, yo… pensé que… después de lo de anoche… eh… nosotros… en fin… yo…- intentó explicarse él, cada vez más nervioso.

Rachel lo miró, sin poder evitar sonreír mientras él se ponía cada vez más nervioso.

-Finn, no es eso… ¿No crees que te has olvidado de algo?

-¿Olvidarme? ¡Rach, no entiendo nada! ¿Es que lo que pasó ayer no significó lo mismo para ti que para mí? ¿Es que te parece que esto es un juego? Porque para mí…

Rachel le tapó la boca con un dedo, para que se callase.

-En fin… veo hoy no estás muy despierto que digamos… Vamos a ver, Finn Hudson. ¿Cómo voy a ser tu novia si ni siquiera me has pedido que lo sea?- preguntó divertida al ver el gesto de entendimiento de él.

-¡Oh, es eso! ¡Bueno, pensé que con lo de ayer ya quedaba todo claro!- se disculpó él.

-Pues yo creo que no. Si quieres que sea tu novia, vas a tener que pedírmelo de rodillas- bromeó ella.

-Muy bien, como quieras- dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros mientras salía de la cama hacia el lado dónde estaba ella, para después inclinarse de rodillas, siguiendo la broma él emitió un carraspeo con la garganta para después preguntar, mirándola a los ojos- Rachel Barbara Berry, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-Mmm… no sé… no sé…- dijo Rachel, fingiendo que dudaba.

-¡Rachel! ¡No seas mala!- protestó él, arrugando el ceño como un niño pequeño.

-¡Vale, vale! ¡De acuerdo!- dijo ella, riendo.

-¿Bueno, qué respondes?

-¡Pues claro que quiero, tontito!- dijo ella, mientras sonreía.

-¿EN SERIO? ¡Por fin!

Antes de que Rachel pudiera decir algo, Finn ya la tenía entre sus brazos, mientras la abrazaba con fuerza.

-¡Gracias, Rach! ¡Esta vez no te vas a arrepentir, te lo prometo! ¡Dios, me acabas de hacer el hombre más feliz del mundo!- le decía, mientras llenaba su rostro de pequeños besos.

-Yo también soy muy feliz, aunque… me hubiera gustado que todo esto ocurriese en otras circunstancias…- comentó apenada.

-No te preocupes, Rach. Ahora mismo vamos a llamar a la policía, todo se va a solucionar.

-Finn, no sé… tengo miedo…

-¡No digas eso! ¡Yo voy a estar aquí a tu lado todo el tiempo! No estás sola, Rach- le dijo, mientras la miraba con ternura.

-De acuerdo- dijo, cogiendo el teléfono que había en una de las mesitas de noche- allá vamos…

Rachel respiró profundamente, mientras trataba de marcar el número de la policía. Cuando sintió los brazos de Finn sobre ella, una agradable sensación de seguridad se apoderó de ella, permitiendo que finalmente marcase el número…

-Policía Local de Lima, ¿dígame?

-Eh… Buenos días, llamaba para realizar una denuncia- dijo Rachel, bastante nerviosa.

-Muy bien, tranquilícese, señorita. ¿Podría decirme su nombre y el motivo de la denuncia, por favor?

-S… sí, por… por supuesto… Mi… mi nombre es Rachel… Rachel Barbara Berry… y…

-¿Un momento? ¿Rachel Berry? ¿La estrella de Broadway?- preguntó el policía al otro lado del teléfono- ¡Mi mujer es una gran admiradora suya! ¡Por favor, dígame en qué puedo ayudarle!

-Yo… por favor, necesito que esta denuncia quede en el anonimato…

-No se preocupes, señorita Berry. Yo mismo me encargaré de que su nombre no salga a la luz, pero tiene que decirme el motivo de la denuncia.

-Muy bien… pues… quería denunciar un intento de asesinato…

-¡¿CÓMO?- preguntó el policía, totalmente sorprendido- ¡Eso es muy grave, señorita Berry! ¡Debería venir a comisaría cuanto antes!

-Pero…

-¡Mientras ese delincuente ande suelto no va a estar segura en ninguna parte, señorita! ¡Es mejor que venga y abramos cuanto antes el caso! Estas cosas llevan su tiempo y no quiero que nada malo le ocurra.

-De acuerdo, agente. Pero le pido discreción, por favor.

-No se preocupe, señorita. Nadie se va a enterar de esto, se lo prometo.

-Muy amable, ahora mismo voy para allá.

Rachel colgó el teléfono, al tiempo que Finn la miraba orgulloso, pero con gesto interrogante.

-¿Qué te ha dicho? ¿Por qué tenemos que ir a comisaría?

-Dice que así podrán ofrecerme más seguridad…- mientras soltaba un pequeño suspiro.

-¡Ey! ¿Estás bien?- preguntó él, mientras volvía a acogerla entre sus brazos.

-Sí… bueno… eso creo…

-No te preocupes, yo voy a estar contigo en todo momento. ¿Nos vamos?

-Sí, cuanto antes mejor.

Dicho esto, los chicos se dieron una ducha rápida para después vestirse y finalmente irse con el coche rumbo a la comisaría de policía.

Por otro lado, Emily seguía recostada en el sofá rodeada de pañuelos, tal y cómo había acostumbrada a hacer esta última semana. Desde que Puck y ella se besaron, su vida había dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados y ahora que él conocía sus sentimientos, se sentía una estúpida y lo único que quería era no pensar en nada. Ahora simplemente se dedicaba a ver esas películas romanticonas que tanto le habían gustado siempre para reírse de sí misma. ¡Qué ilusa! ¿Acaso creía que Puck iba a enamorarse de ella de la noche a la mañana? ¿Con sólo un beso? Aunque pareciera patético, así era. Aquella fantasía había sido siempre su última esperanza, como un clavo ardiendo al que te aferras para seguir adelante. Sí, eso había elegido ella, evadirse de la realidad y aceptar ser el segundo plato porque nunca sería tan buena ni tan guapa como Quinn Fabray. ¿Por qué tenía que haberse enamorado perdidamente de él? ¿Por qué ella?

-Madre mía… que desastre… nunca me había abandonado tanto a mí misma- dijo mirándose a sí misma- Si tan sólo pudiera sacarme de la cabeza las últimas palabras que me dijo…

_Una semana antes:_

_La puerta principal sonó justo cuando el reloj marcaba las doce en punto. Emily bajó las escaleras sin prisa, pensando que sería su primo, que venía a acosarla con preguntas que no se encontraba preparada para responder… Cuando, al observar tras la mirilla, descubrió el hermoso rostro de Noah Puckerman, el corazón le dio un vuelco de alegría sin que pudiese hacer nada por evitarlo… esperó unos cuantos segundos para no parecer desesperada al tiempo que se miraba tras el espejo del mirador, comprobando su aspecto, dio un último tirón a su coleta para ajustarse el peinado antes de abrir la puerta, para encontrarse con el moreno, que la miraba con una expresión de tristeza y culpabilidad._

_-Eh… Hola, Em… ¿Podemos hablar? Ayer me fui de malas maneras y… me gustaría que charlásemos un rato._

_-Cla… claro, Puck- respondió ella, casi sin aliento, mientras hacía a un lado la puerta para que pasase dentro- Vamos al salón mejor…_

_-¿Te importa si mejor vamos a la cocina? Tengo algo de sed y… prefiero que no haya sofás de por medio- dijo avergonzado._

_-Co… como quieras…- respondió ella tímidamente._

_Los chicos fueron hacia la cocina, sentándose en una de las banquetas, mientras Puck miraba hacia todos lados, sin saber qué decir._

_-Em… yo… ante todo, quería pedirte perdón por lo de ayer… yo… me comporté como un idiota y…_

_Puck siguió elaborando su discurso de disculpa mientras Emily sentía que el corazón se le rompía una y otra vez en mil pedazos, si es que eso era posible. ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer ella? ¿Cogerle de la mano y decirle que todo iba a estar bien entre ellos? ¿Consolarle y animarle a que corriera a los brazos de la mujer que ama mientras ella se moría por sus huesos? Un abanico de posibilidades se abría ante ella y simplemente no sabía qué hacer ni qué decir. La voz de Puck diciendo su nombre la sacó de sus pensamientos…_

_-¡Em! ¡Emily! ¿Estás ahí?_

_-¡Sí, sí! ¡Perdóname! Estaba pensando…_

_-Ya, yo también llevo todo el día de ayer pensando y… no sabía cómo decírtelo… ante todo no quiero jugar con tus sentimientos… eres demasiado importante para mí, Em…_

_-No entiendo… ¿De qué hablas?_

_-¡Sencillamente no quiero perderte! ¡Lo de ayer fue una estupidez! ¡Una canallada por mi parte no sé cómo se me ocurrió besarte! De veras que lo siento… __**yo lo único que quiero es que seamos amigos**__, como antes… _

_Sus palabras fueron suficientes para que la ira que Emily tenía guardada dentro estallase como una bomba de relojería…_

_-¿AMIGOS? ¿AHORA QUIERES QUE SEAMOS AMIGOS? ¿ACASO SE TE HA OCURRIDO PENSAR QUE YO NO QUIERO QUE SEAMOS AMIGOS? ¿QUÉ YO TE QUIERO? ¿QUÉ TE HE QUERIDO SIEMPRE? ¿NO VERDAD? ¡CLARO, PARA QUE IBA A PENSAR EL GRAN NOAH PUCKERMAN EN LO QUE LA ESTÚPIDA DE EMILY PUEDA LLEGAR A SENTIR! ¡DE TODAS FORMAS YO SIEMPRE IBA A ESTAR AQUÍ! ¡SIEMPRE SERÉ TU SEGUNDO PLATO! ¡TU PAÑO DE LÁGRIMAS! ¡PUES NO! ¡YA ESTOY HARTA! ¡SI VIENES A PEDIR PERDÓN TE PERDONO! ¡ESPERO QUE TE SIENTAS MEJOR PERO NO QUIERO QUE VUELVAS A DIRIGIRME LA PALABRA JAMÁS, NOAH PUCKERMAN!_

_Emily se dio la vuelta, apoyada contra la encimera, mientras sentía como las lágrimas se agolpaban desesperadas en sus ojos, esperando a que él se marchara para poder fluir libremente por sus mejillas. Pasaron varios segundos antes de que él pudiera recuperarse de sus palabras, que se habían clavado en lo más profundo de su corazón como puñales de hielo._

_-Em, yo… por favor, no puedes hablar en serio… yo te necesito…_

_-Puck, vete ahora mismo de esta casa, por favor- le ordenó ella, con toda la dureza que fue capaz._

_-No, por favor, no me hagas esto…_

_-Tal vez en un futuro podamos hablar de nuevo, pero ahora no quiero verte ni hablar contigo… márchate, por favor…_

_Emily siguió mirando fijamente por la ventana, mientras todo permanecía en silencio. Un minuto después, sintió los pasos indecisos de él hacia ella, pero al sentir como se tensaba rectificó, para finalmente marcharse tras la puerta, al tiempo que las lágrimas invadían inevitablemente sus mejillas._

Emily se levantó del sofá, recogiendo todos los clínex que encontraba a su paso. Ya había pasado casi una semana ahí tirada, evitando las preguntas de su primo y los continuos mensajes de disculpa de Puck. ¿De qué le servía a ella que estuviese arrepentido? Ella sentía justo lo contrario y no podía evitar odiarse en parte por ello. ¿Por qué se había tenido que enamorar de un hombre que jamás la correspondería y que amaba a una mujer que ya pertenecía a otro? Las preguntas se amontonaban una tras otra en su cabeza y ese día Emily decidió que había que seguir para delante. De una forma o de otra, siempre había estado enamorada de él sabiendo que no le correspondía. ¿Qué cambiaba el hecho de que él ahora lo sabía? Realmente nada, pues él nunca sentiría por ella algo más profundo que una bonita amistad. Sin más, Emily subió a su cuarto a cambiarse, para luego ir a la cocina a apuntar las cosas que tenía que comprar para comer esa semana. Cuando tuvo todo preparado salió tras la puerta, intentando dejar los problemas atrás, al tiempo que subía al coche. Sí, definitivamente la Emily Hudson que todos conocían no iba a volver jamás, ahora era tiempo de cambiar.

Por otro lado, Finn y Rachel llegaron a la comisaría, dónde un hombre bajito y rechoncho se acercó corriendo hacia ellos.

-¡Por fin ha llegado señorita!- le dijo el hombre, algo cansado tras la carrera.

-¿Quién es usted?- preguntó Rachel asustada, temerosa de que el agente se hubiese ido de la lengua.

-Soy el agente Michael Stevenson, señorita Berry. Soy el mismo que habló con usted por teléfono hace una hora.

-¡Oh! ¡Menos mal, le agradezco su discreción!- le dijo Rachel, mientras sonreía.

-¿Él viene con usted?-preguntó, señalando a Finn.

-Sí, el es Finn Hudson, mi novio, él fue testigo de lo que pasó.

-¡Oh! ¡Maravilloso! ¡Pasemos a mi despacho, entonces!

Los chicos entraron al despacho, dónde Finn y Rachel relataron la escena vivida en el aparcamiento con todos los detalles que pudieron recordar.

-De modo que usted- señalando a Rachel- iba a subir al coche, cuando resbaló con un trozo de hielo sobre el asfalto y en ese instante se oyó un disparo.

-Así es, agente- corroboró Rachel- lo último que vi fue un coche negro que se alejaba a toda velocidad…

-¿Reconoció al agresor?- preguntó el policía, interesado.

-No…- dijo Rachel, apenada.

-Rach, o se lo dices tú o se lo digo yo- le advirtió Finn.

-Pero…

-¿Qué es lo que debo saber?

-Bueno, es que… tenemos una ligera sospecha de quien puede ser la persona que intentó dispararme- admitió Rachel, en un susurro.

-¡Tienen un sospechoso! ¡Eso es maravilloso! ¡Díganme quien es y montaré un operativo para que lo mantengan vigilado mientras se desarrolla la investigación!

-De acuerdo… pues… creemos que quien está detrás de todo esto es mi ex novio, se llama Thomas Doyle… él me amenazó cuando lo dejamos y bueno… pienso que puede haber hecho esto por celos…entonces… ¿Podría darme su segundo apellido? Es muy probable que haya centenares de personas en los Estados Unidos con ese nombre…

-¡Sí, perdone! Miller, su segundo apellido es Miller…- dijo Rachel, algo nerviosa, mientras Finn cogía su mano con ternura, para infundirle fuerzas.

-Perfecto. Bueno, señorita Berry… no contamos con muchos datos, pero al menos tenemos un posible sospechoso. Por el momento voy a pedir a unos compañeros que vayan a la zona donde se produjo el disparo, a ver si pueden recuperar la bala… si no les importa, les ruego que esperen fuera mientras hago unas llamadas…

-Por favor, no quiero que nadie sepa mi nombre, yo…

-No se preocupe, le prometí discreción y yo jamás rompo una promesa. Sin embargo, lo que le ha ocurrido es algo muy grave y va a necesitar protección, al menos por un tiempo… necesito hablar con mis superiores pero no se preocupe, el asunto no trascenderá a los medios.

-Se lo agradezco mucho agente- le dijo Rachel con una sonrisa.

-No es nada, señorita. Ahora si me permiten les acompañaré a la sala de espera, allí nadie les molestará y yo iré a su encuentro en cuanto sepa algo.

-De acuerdo- dijeron Rachel y Finn al mismo tiempo.

Los chicos fueron conducidos a la sala de espera, dónde esperaron en silencio, dados de la mano, a que el policía les trajese nuevas noticias. Cuando ya llevaban algunos minutos esperando, el móvil de Rachel sonó.

-¿Sí?- contestó la morena.

-¡Hola, Rach! ¡Ayer te fuiste corriendo con Finn!- dijo la otra persona, entre risas.

-Sí… bueno, ya te contaré… Quinn, ahora Finn y yo estamos en la comisaría…

-¡¿QUÉ?- gritó la rubia- ¡Sam, ven corre! ¿Pero, qué ha pasado Rach?

-Ayer, al salir del instituto… intentaron dispararme y…

-¿Qué? ¡Ay, no! ¿Pero quién?

-No lo sabemos, pero es posible que haya sido Thom…

-¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡TE LO DIJE! ¡Ese tipo está chiflado! ¡Ay, no! ¡Ahora mismo voy para allá!

-Pero…-intentó decir Rachel.

-¡Ni peros ni nada! ¡Estoy convencida de que mi testimonio es importante en esta historia! ¡Yo hablé con él unos días antes y puedo aportar datos interesantes sobre su personalidad!

-De acuerdo… pero…- nada, la rubia había colgado- no se lo digas a nadie…

-¿Quinn viene para acá?- preguntó Finn, bastante interesado.

-Sí, eso parece… sólo espero que no se lo diga a nadie… no quiero asustar a los chicos…

Justo en ese momento, Rachel recibió un mensaje de Kurt al móvil.

_Quinn me lo ha contado todo. ¡Ya mismo voy para allá! PD: Voy a matar a ese carcelero._

Rachel se quedó mirando fijamente la pantalla del teléfono, dudando entre reír o llorar por el mensaje de su amigo, Finn notó al instante la tristeza que la invadía, al tiempo que la atraía rápidamente hacia él, mientras apoyaba su cabeza contra su hombro, mientras pasaba uno de sus brazos sobre su hombro, en un gesto protector.

-Tranquila, Rach. Ya verás como pronto lo encuentran y lo encierran en la cárcel.

-No sé, Finn. No puedo evitar tener miedo… sobretodo no quiero que él te haga daño por mi culpa…

-¡Ni se te ocurra pensar eso, Rach! ¡No es tu culpa que él esté desequilibrado! ¿Sabes una cosa? Mil veces preferiría que ese idiota viniese a por mí, de hecho le estoy esperando…- dijo Finn, mientras se tensaba debido a la furia que sentía.

-¡No digas eso, Finn! ¡Ya has visto lo peligroso que puede llegar a ser! ¡Prométeme que nunca te enfrentarás a él!- le rogó ella, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Te lo prometo- dijo él, mientras besaba dulcemente su cabello- pero si intenta hacerte algo más te juro que no respondo…

-Sólo espero que la policía pueda encontrarlo y ponerlo en tratamiento… me da tanta pena que todo haya terminado así…

-Todo se va a solucionar, ya lo verás…

Los chicos siguieron esperando, hasta que sintieron unos gritos histéricos, que reconocieron al instante, para después confirmar sus sospechas al encontrarse con Quinn, Kurt y Sam entrando por la puerta de la pequeña sala de espera.

-¡Rach! ¡Por fin te encontramos!- gritaron Kurt y Quinn al mismo tiempo, mientras corrían a abrazarla- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Os han dicho algo?

-No, aún no sabemos nada- dijo Finn, acercándose y agarrando a Rachel por la cintura.

Kurt y Quinn se quedaron mirando el gesto con la boca abierta, para después sonreírse entre ellos.

-Eh… ¿Finn y Sam… podrías ir a por un poco de agua para Rachel? –preguntó Kurt, mientras guiñaba un ojo a las chicas.

-Claro- dijo Sam, mientras saludaba a Rachel- ¿Vamos Finn?

Finn miró a los chicos con una media sonrisa, al intuir la avalancha de preguntas que Rachel iba a tener que responder. Finalmente asintió, dándole un suave beso en la frente a su novia, antes de marcharse con el rubio hacia la cafetería de la comisaría.

-¡Bueno, habla de una vez!- le rogó Kurt, mientras la sentaba de nuevo en las sillas de la pequeña salita.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?- preguntó ella, haciéndose la distraída.

-¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Estáis juntos!- exclamó Quinn, con una sonrisa de pura felicidad.

-No, eso no puede ser- dijo Kurt- Rach me lo habría contado, ¿verdad?- Kurt vio como Rachel sólo pudo sonreír, mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban ligeramente- ¡Ah! ¡Estás saliendo con Finn!- mientras la abrazaba con fuerza.

-Sí, bueno… hace unas horas… ayer… él y yo… bueno… eso…

-¿Qué? ¿Eso qué?- preguntaron Kurt y Quinn al unísono, mirándose intrigados.

-Pues… eso… que lo hicimos y…

-¡AH!- empezaron a gritar los chicos, al tiempo que se ponían de pie para abrazarse.

-¡Te lo dije!- dijo Quinn a Kurt, sacándole la lengua.

-¡No vale! ¡Yo lo dije antes!- replicó Kurt, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-¡No! ¡Tú dijiste un mes y yo una semana! ¡Gané!- exclamó la rubia, sonriente.

-¡Un momento, un momento! ¿De qué habláis?

-Bueno, Rach… no te lo tomes a mal, pero… Quinn y yo calculamos exactamente cuando Finn y tú os daríais otra oportunidad y…

-¡Vaya dos!- exclamó Rachel, sin poder evitar sonreír- ¡Sois como niños!

-¡Ay, pero qué emoción! ¡Luego nos lo tienes que contar todo!- dijo Quinn.

-¡Sí, sí! ¡Con todos los detalles!- añadió Kurt.

-De acuerdo, pero el señorito me tiene que contar también que tal todo con Blaine…

-¿Cómo? ¿Blaine? ¡Sólo somos amigos! ¡Además, él no es gay!

Quinn y Rachel se miraron entre ellas con los ojos muy abiertos, incapaces de creer lo que su amigo acababa de decir.

-Eh… Kurt… ¿Estamos hablando del mismo Blaine? ¿El profesor del Glee club?- preguntó Rachel, con una sonrisa tierna.

-Claro. ¡Menuda pregunta! ¿Qué otro Blaine iba a ser sino?

-¿El mismo Blaine que aprovecha cualquier oportunidad para comer contigo o estar en tu compañía?- añadió Quinn.

-Pues… sí, supongo que sí… no, pero no puede ser…- dijo Kurt, negando con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué no ibas a gustarle tú a alguien si eres maravilloso?- le dijo Rachel.

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Rachel tiene toda la razón! ¡Tú siempre nos dices a nosotras que somos hermosas digan lo que digan! ¡Ahora escúchanos tú cuando te decimos que a ese chico le gustas!- dijo Quinn, entre risas.

-No sé… ¿Debería hablarlo con él? La verdad, él me gusta mucho y no quiero estropear las cosas por un malentendido…

-Si quieres nosotras podemos ayudarte- sugirió Rachel- ¿Quieres que vaya un día al instituto a hablar con él?

-¿En serio lo harías?- preguntó sorprendido.

-¡Pues claro! ¡Por mis mejores amigos lo que sea!

Los chicos se abrazaron, mientras se sonreían. Por otro lado en la cafetería, Sam y Finn hablaban sobre las chicas.

-Oye, se te ve muy bien con Rachel. ¿Habéis vuelto?

-Sí, hace un par de horas que somos oficialmente novios- dijo Finn, entre risas.

-¡Me alegro por ti, tío!

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Sam?

-¡Claro! Siempre hemos sido buenos amigos, ¿no?

-Sí- dijo Finn sonriendo- ¿Cómo van las cosas con Quinn?

Sam sonrió un poco ante la pregunta, para después mirar a Finn directamente a los ojos.

-Pues… cada vez mejor, pero sé que sabes mejor que nadie del club que ella sigue sintiendo algo por tu amigo Puckerman… dice que quiere olvidarlo… que quiere empezar algo serio conmigo… espero que sea verdad…

-¿Vais a formar una familia, entonces?

-Sí, esa es la intención, aunque yo prefiero tomarme las cosas con calma. Por el momento, creo que lo mejor es que ella recupere la relación con su hija…

-¿Cómo llevas eso?

-Bien, lo comprendo. Ante todo es su hija, que Puck sea el padre es algo secundario. Yo estoy bien mientras Quinn lo esté también pero no quiero ser el segundo plato. Lo que quiero decir es que si Quinn decide estar conmigo que sea porque lo tiene claro y me quiere a mí y no a él. No sé si me explico…- dijo, mientras se rascaba la nuca, algo confuso.

-Claro que te entiendo. Sólo espero que os vaya muy bien a los dos y podáis crear esa familia.

-Eso espero…. Bueno, es mejor que vayamos con los demás o empezarán a pensar que nos han secuestrado o algo así- comentó riendo.

-Sí, vamos…

Los chicos volvieron a la pequeña sala con los demás, mientras cada uno se sentaba junto a su novia, abrazándola mientras ponía su cabeza sobre su hombro. Una hora después, el policía que los había atendido al principio volvió para traerles nuevas noticias.

-De acuerdo, el caso ya está abierto, señorita Berry. El señor Thomas Doyle se encuentra en paradero desconocido, pero no se preocupe porque tenemos todos los aeropuertos avisados para que no pueda salir del país y mis hombres ya están en marcha y ya tenemos su domicilio de Nueva York en vigilancia las veinticuatro horas. Por otro lado, le vamos a proporcionar vigilancia a usted también para evitar posibles incidentes si el sospechoso siguiera sin aparecer.

-Perdone que le interrumpa, pero creo que mi testimonio podría ser útil- dijo Kurt.

-Lo mismo digo- añadió Quinn.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-Somos los mejores amigos de Rachel y conocemos a ese hombre bastante bien- aseguraron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-De acuerdo, entonces acompañadme y os haré algunas preguntas. Señorita Berry, puede marcharse cuando quiera, ya la están esperando dos de mis hombres a la salida. No se preocupe, no será consciente de que la siguen, se hará todo con la máxima discreción, tal y como me pidió.

-Muchas gracias, agente. Se lo agradezco mucho- dijo Rachel con una sonrisa.

-Tenga cuidado y no dude en llamar aquí ante cualquier problema.

-No se preocupe, lo haremos- le aseguró Finn.

-Bien, acompáñenme por favor- les dijo a Kurt y Quinn.

Tras un interrogatorio de hora y media, el agente dio por concluidas las preguntas y los chicos pudieron marcharse a casa.

-¿Seguro que estarás bien? Si quieres me quedo contigo a pasar la noche- se ofreció Quinn.

-No te preocupes, Quinn. Yo me quedaré con Rachel- dijo Finn mientras volvía a agarrar a su novia por la cintura.

-Perfecto, entonces nosotros nos vamos- dijo Kurt, mientras se sonreía con Quinn- Cualquier problema no dudes en llamarnos, ¿vale?

-Sí, os lo prometo- prometió Rachel, con una sonrisa.

Los chicos subieron al coche, mientras Rachel no paraba de mirar por el espejo retrovisor, comprobando si los seguían, la suave caricia de la mano de Finn contra la suya hizo que perdiera de vista el espejo, mientras lo miraba con ternura.

-¿Pasa algo, Finn?- le preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Te veo algo inquieta y me preocupa… no te preocupes por nada, Rach, nos han dicho que van a ser muy discretos.

-Sí, supongo que tienes razón. Me estoy volviendo paranoica con todo esto.

-No, mi vida. Es normal que estés preocupada. Yo también lo estoy pero ya verás como todo se arregla- le dijo con una media sonrisa.

Los chicos pasaron toda la tarde en casa de Rachel, viendo una recopilación de las mejores películas musicales de la historia. A la segunda película, Finn ya se había quedado dormido, abrazado a Rachel, que lo miró con ternura. Con cuidado apagó la televisión y se acurrucó más contra él, mientras se perdía en el aroma que desprendía. Pasara lo que pasase, había algo que Rachel sabía con certeza: cuando estaba en sus brazos se sentía segura y protegida y era un sentimiento tan delicioso que no quería renunciar a él nunca más.

Así fue pasando el tiempo, hasta que hicieron dos meses de la denuncia y el paradero de Thom seguía siendo desconocido. Rachel decidió que lo mejor por ahora era quedarse en Ohio con sus padres, para estar más protegida, aunque eso supusiese estar lejos de sus amigos y rechazar las ofertas que le venían desde Broadway. Finn por otra parte trataba de no separarse ni un momento de ella, pero su equipo le necesitaba y la audición para la serie musical estaba próxima, así que arregló un horario con los padres de Rachel de modo que ella nunca se quedase sola, cuando él tenía que volver a Nueva York por un par de días. Cuando finalmente llegó el día de la audición, Finn recibió un mensaje de Rachel deseándole suerte y cuando subió al escenario, la sintió más cerca que nunca mientras realizaba la escena. Una semana después le comunicaron que el papel era suyo y su representante Amy Roads fue a su piso de la gran manzana a celebrarlo.

-¡Finn! ¡Felicidades! ¡Sabía que lo conseguirías!- mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo.

-¡Gracias, Amy! ¡Sin tus contactos nada habría sido posible!

Los chicos brindaron, para celebrar el éxito de aquel día mientras Finn no podía quitarse a Rachel de la cabeza.

-¡Ey! ¡Arriba ese ánimo! ¿Es por Rachel, no?

-Sí, Amy… me siento fatal, siento que la estoy dejando de lado por un maldito papel…

-¡No digas eso! ¡Ella no querría que hablases así!

-¡Ya lo sé! Pero… la echo mucho de menos… además, últimamente no anda muy bien de salud…

-¿Y eso?

-No sé, pero ha tenido mareos y vómitos últimamente, Rachel cree que puede ser una infección de estómago… ya sabes, por los nervios…

-¿Aún no se sabe nada de ese psicópata?

-No, nada… ¡Maldito sea! ¡Si lo encuentro te juro que me lo cargo!

-Qué horror… Pobre Rachel… espero que todo esto pase pronto…  
-¡Sí! ¡Yo también! ¡Así podrás conocerla!- dijo sonriente.  
-¡Me encantaría! Bueno, ya se ha hecho muy tarde, es mejor que me vaya a casa ya…

Cuando Amy iba a abrir la puerta para marcharse, el sonido de la lluvia la hizo detenerse.

-¿Está lloviendo?  
-Sí, eso parece… ¿Amy, por qué no te quedas mejor aquí a pasar la noche?  
-¿Seguro que no te molesta?  
-¡Para nada! ¡Tenemos un cuarto libre!  
-¿A tu amigo el futbolista no le importará?  
-No, él… está un poco mal últimamente…  
-Muy bien… pues muchas gracias, Finn, eres muy amable.

A la mañana siguiente, Rachel estaba a las puertas del aeropuerto de Nueva York. Sí, se había escapado pero no le importaba. Ayer por la tarde recibió una llamada que le había cambiado la vida y necesitaba decírselo a Finn. Llevaban varios días separados y aquello estaba volviéndola loca, necesitaba volver a sentirse protegida en sus brazos, mientras la abrazaba o le hacía el amor. Rachel quería felicitarle por haber conseguido el papel en esa serie pero sobre todo, quería escapar de la rutina en que se estaba convirtiendo su vida. Como pudo se mezcló entre la multitud, sin sospechar que un taxi la seguía de cerca. Finalmente consiguió llegar hasta el portal dónde vivía Finn, la puerta principal estaba abierta y Rachel entró sin dificultades, feliz ya que así podría darle la sorpresa directamente en la puerta. Rachel subió las escaleras a toda prisa, deseosa de encontrarse con su novio después de varios días. Cuando por fin llegó, llamó al timbre varias veces y lo que encontró tras la puerta la dejó helada. Ahí, frente a ella, encontró a una mujer rubia que debía tener alrededor de los cuarenta, pero que se conservaba bastante bien. Podría ser una de las chicas que Puck llevaba al apartamento, sin embargo, el corazón de Rachel se detuvo al comprobar que la mujer iba vestida únicamente con una camisa, que supo que era de Finn. Rachel se quedó callada varios segundos, luchando contra las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. No, aquello no podía ser real… Finn, ¿la había vuelto a traicionar? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora, justo cuando tenían que estar más unidos? La voz de aquella mujer infernal la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¡Hola! ¿Tú… eres Rachel?  
-Yo… no… yo… me… me he equivocado… perdone…- mintió ella, con un nudo en la garganta.  
-Oh, no pasa nada. ¡Hasta luego!- dijo, cerrando la puerta.  
-¿Quién era, Amy?- se oyó la voz de Finn tras la puerta.  
-Nadie, se han equivocado, cielo.

Eso fue todo lo que Rachel quiso oír. En un solo instante todas sus ilusiones y esperanzas se habían roto en mil pedazos. Rachel bajó las escaleras corriendo, mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban a raudales por sus mejillas. En un instante se perdió entre la gente, sin importarle si la reconocían, si le preguntaban, ahora ya nada importaba. Su vida siempre había sido una completa mentira y ahora era consciente de ello. Rachel cruzó la calle, justo cuando el semáforo cambiaba de verde a rojo, al tiempo que un taxi se cruzó en su camino, golpeándola por un costado. Rachel cayó al suelo inconsciente, mientras la sangre comenzó a fluir lentamente por el suelo. El conductor del taxi huyó del lugar, mientras sonreía maliciosamente, como solo él sabía hacerlo.

Unas horas después, Finn recibió una llamada del hospital central en el que se le avisaba que habían ingresado a una paciente con el nombre de Rachel Barbara Berry. El corazón de Finn se detuvo, al tiempo que colgaba el teléfono. ¿Qué demonios hacía Rachel en Nueva York? No, aquello tenía que ser una broma. No podía creer que la persona que más quería en el mundo pudiese estar en peligro. Rápidamente comenzó a avisar a Kurt y a Quinn, que se reunieron con él y Puck en el hospital, todos estaban en la sala de espera, dónde esperaban la salida del médico que estaba atendiendo a Rachel. Tras una hora en la que Finn lloró más que en toda su vida, el doctor salió con un semblante muy serio.

-¡Por favor! ¡Dígame como está Rachel!  
-Me temo que traigo malas noticias- dijo el doctor.  
-No… no puede ser…-dijo Finn con los ojos muy abiertos.  
-Rachel está bien dentro de la gravedad, lo que me preocupa es el bebé…  
-¡¿CÓMO?- exclamaron todos al mismo tiempo.  
-¿No lo sabían? Rachel está embarazada de unos dos meses. Si en cuarenta y ocho horas el estado de la criatura no evoluciona favorablemente, tendremos que practicarle un aborto o la vida de Rachel correría peligro.


	9. La espera

**¡Hola de nuevo! ¡Aquí os dejo otro capítulo! ¡Espero que os guste!**

**PD: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

**Cáp. 9- La espera**

Finn trató de asimilar las palabras que el doctor acababa de decirle, mientras sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas y más vueltas. ¿Rachel embarazada? ¿De dos meses? ¡Eso no podía ser posible, si estuviese esperando un hijo ella se lo habría dicho! Después de todo, ese pequeñín es también hijo suyo, de los dos. Ese bebé era el fruto de su amor y ahora estaba en peligro de muerte. Las lágrimas se deslizaron rápidamente por sus mejillas al ser consciente de la situación.

-¿Cómo… cómo dice?- preguntó, incrédulo- No, eso no puede ser verdad…

-Lo siento, mucho… ¿Es usted el padre de la criatura?

-Sí… soy yo- contestó él, entre lágrimas- Por favor, haga lo que tenga que hacer pero salve a Rachel. ¡No podría vivir sin ella!

-Le aseguro que estamos haciendo todo lo que está en nuestra mano para salvarlos a los dos, pero el impacto contra el coche fue muy grande y lo único que podemos hacer por ahora es esperar… como dije antes, la cuarenta y ocho horas siguientes son claves para saber si podremos salvar al bebé o no…

-¿Cuándo podré ver a Rachel?

-De momento es mejor que la dejemos descansar, ella está inconsciente, pero fuera de peligro. En cuanto despierte le avisaré para que pase a verla.

-Muchas gracias, doctor- le dijo Finn, muy nervioso.

-No deberían darme las gracias sólo a mí, la persona que llamó a la ambulancia y la acompañó hasta aquí ha sido realmente clave para estabilizarla y mantener con vida al bebé. Si la señorita Berry hubiese llegado al hospital unas horas más tarde le aseguro que no hubiésemos podido hacer nada por salvar a la criatura que espera.

-¿Dónde está esa persona? ¿Sigue aquí en el hospital?- preguntó Quinn, abrazada a Sam.

-Sí, no se ha separado de las puertas del quirófano hasta que le hemos asegurado que ella estaría bien. Le hemos mandado a la cafetería para que se tome algo, seguramente lo encontrarán allí.

-De nuevo le doy las gracias por todo lo que están haciendo, le pido que en cuanto sepa algo nos avise- le rogó Finn.

-No se preocupe, voy a hacer lo imposible por salvarlos a los dos y en cuanto haya cambios se lo haré saber.

Dicho esto, el doctor dio media vuelta para volver a la habitación dónde tenían a Rachel.

-Finn, ¿estás bien?- preguntó Sam, mientras se acercaba a él.

-No… esto me está matando… no sé cómo quieren que me quede aquí dos días de brazos cruzados mientras la vida de Rachel y de mi hijo penden de un hilo.

-Finn, no podemos hacer nada por ella, ahora. Sólo podemos esperar- dijo Quinn, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- sé que Rachel está luchando por vuestro hijo con todas sus fuerzas.

-Sí, Quinn tiene razón- dijo Kurt, con un nudo en la garganta- Rachel va a sacar adelante al bebé, ya lo veréis.

Todos se miraron en silencio unos a otros, mientras no podían evitar que la tristeza los invadiese. Rachel siempre había estado ahí para todos ellos, felicitándoles en sus buenos momentos y apoyándolos cuando creían que iban a caer. Ahora los papeles se habían cambiado y era Rachel la que necesitaba todo su apoyo para sacar adelante algo más importante: una vida humana. Los chicos sabían lo que significaba para Rachel la maternidad y sólo podían pedir desde lo más profundo de su corazón que el bebé se salvase o sabrían que una parte Rachel moriría también con él.

_Despertó lentamente, mientras abría los ojos para encontrarse en la más absoluta oscuridad. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Cómo había llegado hasta aquí? Pero lo más importante, ¿Por qué se sentía tan sola? Rachel bajó la cabeza, para posar inmediatamente ambas manos sobre su vientre, en un gesto protector. Ayer una llamada del hospital de Lima le había cambiado la vida, haciéndola la mujer más feliz del mundo cuando supo la gran noticia: estaba esperando un hijo. Sin embargo, había algo mejor que tener un hijo y era el hecho de que el padre era Finn Hudson, el amor de su vida, la razón de su existencia, el motivo por el que respiraba cada día. Rachel sonrió, sintiéndose más feliz que nunca ante lo que eso significaba, cuando, en un instante, la imagen de una mujer rubia llevando la camisa de Finn apareció ante ella, al tiempo que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Finn la engañaba con una mujer más mayor… ¿Pero… por qué? ¿Por qué Finn la había vuelto a traicionar de esa manera? ¿Por qué le había mentido diciéndole que la amaba cuando en realidad no era así? Rachel volvió a fijar su mirada en su abdomen, que aún no reflejaba su estado, cuando sintió que un líquido pegajoso se deslizaba lentamente por sus piernas al tiempo que una punzada de dolor se acomodó en su estómago. Al ver que era __**sangre**__, Rachel comenzó a gritar en medio de aquella oscuridad, mientras se sujetaba el vientre de manera inconsciente, tratando de mantener vivo a su bebé._

_-¡Mi bebé! ¡No, por favor!- mientras lloraba- ¡Que alguien me ayude! ¡Mi bebé, no quiero perder a mi bebé!_

_En ese momento, Rachel comenzó a oír voces a su alrededor, intentó gritar más fuerte, pero todo era inútil. Aquellas personas no parecían escucharla. Rachel empezó a moverse, intentando llamar su atención hasta que sintió un pinchazo en uno de sus brazos y lentamente fue perdiendo el conocimiento, sin que una de sus manos dejase de proteger su vientre al tiempo que todo volvía a sumirse en la más completa oscuridad._

Mientras tanto en la sala de espera, los chicos se miraban unos a otros sin saber qué hacer o qué decir para que Finn se sintiera mejor. El moreno estaba acurrucado en una esquina, con las manos sobre la cabeza mientras no paraba de llorar al tiempo que llamaba a Rachel como un niño pequeño llama a su mamá.

-Me está preocupando, chicos- reconoció Kurt, que lo miraba desolado- ¿Qué podemos hacer?

-Creo que deberíamos traer a alguien con quien pueda hablar de esto, ¿pero quién?- dijo Quinn.

-Yo conozco a la persona perfecta- dijo Puck, con decisión.

-¿Estás seguro?- le preguntó Quinn, mirándole directamente a los ojos.

-Sí, nunca he estado más seguro de algo- dijo el moreno, con una sonrisa débil.

-Entonces hay que encargarse de que esté aquí lo antes posible, Puck- dijo Kurt- los padres de Rachel ya han cogido un vuelo de última hora y no tardarán en llegar. Yo voy a avisar a Blaine.

Los chicos por fin habían comenzado una relación hace un par de semanas, después de que Rachel hablase con Blaine y él finalmente se declarara a Kurt. Si no fuese por la intervención de Rachel, Kurt ahora seguiría solo y habría perdido al amor de su vida sin siquiera intentarlo. Por otro lado, Blaine se había hecho muy amigo de ella durante estos dos meses que Rachel se había quedado en Ohio, mientras le ayudaba con los ensayos del Glee club. Kurt le debía mucho a su amiga y estaba dispuesto a traer a quien hiciese falta para que ella y el bebé se salvasen.

-Muy bien, entonces es mejor que vayamos avisando al resto de chicos- dijo Quinn.

-¿No será demasiada gente, Quinn?- preguntó Sam- piensa que el estado de Rachel es delicado, no creo que le apetezca ver a mucha gente ahora.

-Rachel se va a poner bien, Sam- dijo Quinn con firmeza- y quiero que todos estén aquí para verlo.

-Sí, Quinn tiene razón- dijo Kurt, mientras asentía- ahora más que nunca Rachel necesita a sus seres queridos. Tenemos que organizarnos. Sam, tú irás a recoger a los padres de Rachel al aeropuerto, yo luego iré a buscar a Blaine y tú Puck irás a recoger a esa persona que dices que puede ayudar a Finn.

-¿YO?- preguntó el moreno, sorprendido- No sé si es una buena idea.

-¡Ahora no importan las buenas ideas, Puck!- le gritó Quinn- ¡Hazlo y punto!

-De acuerdo, pero no tenías porqué gritarme, rubita- le dijo él, molesto.

-¡A mi novia no le hables así!- gritó Sam, defendiéndola.

-¡Ya basta, chicos!- gritaron Kurt y Quinn, mientras los chicos se miraban fijamente- ¡Tenemos que hacer esto por Rachel y Finn!

Los chicos finalmente rompieron el contacto visual, mientras cada uno se iba por su lado, a cumplir lo que Kurt les había dicho.

-Voy a llamar a Blaine, cuanto antes lo haga, antes podrá estar aquí. ¿Te quedas aquí con Finn un rato?

-Sí, no te preocupes. Ve tranquilo.

Kurt se alejó de la sala yendo hacia el pasillo, dónde sacó rápidamente su móvil, para llamar a su novio. Quinn volvió a mirar a Finn, que no había cambiado de posición en todo el rato, se acercó a él con cuidado, sentándose a su lado en una de las sillas de aquella sala.

-Finn… ¿podemos hablar?

-No sé qué quieres que te diga, Quinn…- respondió él, en un susurro, mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

-Rachel es fuerte, Finn. Si hay algo de lo que estoy segura es que está luchando con todas sus fuerzas por salvar al bebé.

Finn no pudo evitar derrumbarse, al tiempo que ella lo acogía entre sus brazos, en un abrazo suave.

-¿Qué voy a hacer sin ella, Quinn? ¡No podría seguir vivo, no podría!

-¡Rachel no se va a morir, Finn! ¡Ni vuestro hijo tampoco! ¡Ni se te ocurra volver a pensar eso!- le regañó ella, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No sé qué hacer… estar aquí sin saber nada me está volviendo loco…

-Lo sé… créeme, estamos todos igual, pero hay que ser fuertes por Rachel. Ella merece todo nuestro apoyo.

-Lo que no me entiendo es que hace ella aquí, en Nueva York. ¡Se supone que la policía estaba a su cuidado! ¡No entiendo absolutamente nada!- mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Nos encargaremos de eso después, Finn- le aseguró Quinn, separándose del abrazo- Ahora deberíamos averiguar quién trajo aquí a Rachel y agradecerle.

-Pero… no podemos movernos de aquí… si el doctor viniese…

-No creo que los doctores digan nada hasta dentro de varias horas, Finn. Esa persona lleva aquí bastante tiempo y puede que le vaya a salvar la vida al bebé, ya has oído al doctor. Nuestra obligación es ser agradecidos porque tuvo un acto de generosidad tremendo.

-Supongo que tienes razón… vamos cuanto antes, no quiero alejarme de aquí mucho tiempo- dijo Finn, poniéndose en pie.

Los chicos se fueron de la sala, para dirigirse hacia donde estaba Kurt.

-¿Dónde vais?- preguntó Kurt.

-Finn y yo vamos a buscar a la persona que ayudó a Rachel. No tardaremos en volver. ¿Ya has avisado a Blaine?

-Sí… está destrozado como nosotros por la noticia. Dice que cogerá el próximo vuelo que haya y que cree que estará aquí esta misma tarde, iré a recogerle en cuanto me llame.

-Muy bien, entonces quédate aquí mientras nosotros estamos en la cafetería y si hay novedades nos avisas- dijo Quinn, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Perfecto, luego nos vemos.

Los chicos bajaron corriendo las escaleras rumbo a la cafetería, que estaba a rebosar de gente.

-¡Madre mía! ¿Cómo vamos a encontrar a la persona que ayudó a Rachel entre toda esta multitud?- preguntó Finn, con el ceño fruncido.

-Pues… no lo sé…

En ese momento, un señor mayor se acercó a ellos lentamente mientras arrastraba un bastón que le servía como apoyo.

-Perdonen… ¿Han dicho que buscan a quien ayudó a Rachel… Rachel Berry?

-¿Sí, por qué?- preguntó Quinn con curiosidad- ¿Usted fue quien la ayudó?

-¡Oh, no! ¡Yo ya estoy muy viejo, pero mi mesa estaba al lado de la del joven que lo hizo! No ha parado de pronunciar ese nombre mientras miraba una fotografía…

-¿Dónde está?- preguntó Finn, extrañado al pensar cómo habría conseguido un completo desconocido una foto de su novia, _tal vez sea un admirador_, pensó Finn.

-Está ahí al fondo, en esa mesa- dijo señalando a un hombre castaño de pelo ligeramente rizado que estaba de espaldas a ellos.

Los chicos se acercaron a él, cuando lo tuvieron al lado, Quinn tocó su espalda para que los mirase y la persona que encontraron les dejó sin respiración.

-¡¿TÚ? ¿Qué haces TÚ aquí?- preguntó Finn, muy molesto.

Por otro lado, Puck ya había llegado al aeropuerto y había comprado un billete del próximo vuelo que iba hasta Ohio. Finalmente se sentó en uno de los bancos de la terminal dónde saldría su avión en menos de una hora. Por más que lo intentaba, no conseguía sacarse a Emily de la cabeza. Sabía que debía pensar en Finn y Rachel, pero le atemorizaba la idea de volver a verla. Después de todo, ella se había encargado de alejarse lo máximo posible de él y no habían vuelto a hablarse desde aquel día en el que ella lo echó de su casa. Puck todavía recordaba la escena como si fuese ayer, con Emily dándole la espalda mientras miraba la ventana, profundamente afectada. Puck sabía que ese día ambos se habían herido mutuamente y se odiaba a sí mismo por no poder hacer nada por remediarlo. Los minutos pasaban lentamente, mientras las manos le temblaban.

-¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué estoy temblando como un niño asustado? ¡Yo no soy así!

Puck se rascó la cabeza nervioso. No quería admitirlo, pero algo había cambiado en su interior cuando ella le gritó hace dos meses, confesando todo lo que se había guardado durante tantos años. ¿Por qué se sentía así? Él quería a Quinn, ella era el amor de su vida, no Emily. ¿Entonces por qué temblaba ante la idea de volver a verla? ¿Por qué ya no le dolía tanto ver cómo Sam abrazaba a Quinn en su presencia? ¿Por qué veía a Emily en todas partes? Sólo había una respuesta a todas esas preguntas: estaba empezando a sentir algo por Emily Hudson. Media hora después, los altavoces anunciaron que el vuelo a Ohio estaba listo y que los pasajeros ya podían embarcar. Puck cogió su abrigo y entró al avión, mientras las piernas todavía le temblaban.

Justo a la otra punta de la terminal, Sam recogió a Leroy y Hiram, que cogieron un vuelo a toda prisa en cuanto supieron del accidente de Rachel.

-¿Cómo está nuestra princesita, Sam?- preguntó Leroy, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Ella está fuera de peligro…- intentó explicar el rubio, sin mencionar que su princesita estaba esperando un hijo.

-¡Menos mal! ¡Cuando Kurt nos llamó pensamos en lo peor!- dijo Hiram, un poco más relajado- ¡Tenemos que ir al hospital cuanto antes!

-Nos os preocupéis, he traído el coche- dijo Sam, con una sonrisa leve, mientras les ayudaba con las maletas que ellos habían hecho a toda prisa.

-¡Menos mal! ¡Ya quiero ver a mi pequeña!- exclamó Leroy, emocionado.

Rápidamente llegaron al coche, dónde metieron todas sus cosas para después dirigirse al hospital, dónde se encontraron con una escena de lo más incómoda: Finn, Quinn y Kurt sentados a un lado del banco, mirando fijamente al banco de enfrente dónde encontraron a un muchacho de cabellos castaños, que a los padres de Rachel les pareció familiar. Quinn sonrió un poco al ver a Sam, para después ir a su encuentro, saludándole con un beso suave.

-Hola, cielo- le dijo la rubia, para después girarse hacia los padres de Rachel- ¡Hola!

-¡Quinnie!- chilló Leroy, mientras la abrazaba con fuerza- ¿Qué le ha pasado a mi princesita?

-Pues… es una larga historia- respondió Quinn, bajando la cabeza.

-Por favor, no nos ocultes nada- rogó Hiram, mientras centraba su atención en Finn, que no dejaba de mirar al chico castaño con cara de pocos amigos- ¿Cómo está Finn?

-Bueno… no muy bien… la cuestión es que aún no tenemos noticias y eso nos está desesperando un poco…

-Dios mío, todavía no entiendo que narices pasó con la policía que la debía estar vigilando- dijo Hiram, con el ceño fruncido.

-La verdad es que nosotros tampoco nos explicamos como Rachel llegó hasta aquí… esperaremos a que despierte para hablar con ella.

-Mi niñita… espero que esté bien- dijo Leroy, mientras Hiram se sentaba a su lado en el banco para rodearle con un brazo.

Una hora después, el médico que atendía a Rachel salió con noticias sobre el estado de Rachel.

-¿Cómo está? ¿Ha mejorado? ¿Ha empeorado? ¡Dígame algo, por favor!- pidió Finn, desesperado.

-¡Tranquilícese, señor!- rogó el doctor- Veamos… la verdad es que el estado de Rachel no ha cambiado… el del bebé sigue siendo grave… hace unas horas Rachel ha empezado a hablar en sueños… hemos tenido que sedarla, ya que si se despertase ahora la vida del bebé podría correr más peligro todavía.

-¡¿CÓMO? ¿Mi nenita está embarazada?- exclamó Leroy, mirando a Finn, que sólo pudo asentir, algo avergonzado.

-¡Madre mía! Nuestro primer nieto…- dijo Hiram en un susurro, mientras él y Leroy se sentaban en el banco al mismo tiempo.

-Lamento informarles que la criatura aún no se encuentra fuera de peligro… hay que esperar a mañana para tener una resolución… pero si las cosas siguen así, un aborto inducido sería lo más aconsejable.

-¡NO!- gritó Leroy, mientras Hiram lo abrazaba, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- Mi princesita no lo soportará… no…

-De verdad que lo siento, pero es mejor que conozcan la realidad y no vivan una mentira… les prometo que estoy haciendo lo imposible por salvarlos. Mientras el corazón del bebé siga latiendo, nosotros lo intentaremos salvar.

-Muchas gracias por todo, doctor- dijo Kurt.

-Ahora si me disculpan, debo volver a mi trabajo. Cualquier novedad les aviso.

El doctor desapareció de nuevo tras el pasillo, mientras el chico castaño abrió la boca sorprendido, mientras una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla…

-Rachel… está esperando un hijo… no puede ser…

-¿Por qué no iba a poder ser, listillo? ¡Ella es MI novia! ¡Es perfectamente normal!- dijo Finn, cada vez más alterado.

-¡No lo decía por ti, idiota! ¡Es sólo que nunca pensé que Rachel sería madre tan joven! ¡Tú me importas un comino yo sólo quiero que ella esté bien!- le respondió el castaño, sosteniéndole la mirada.

-¡Basta ya los dos!- pidió Hiram- ¡Mi hija está ahí dentro luchando por su bebé y a vosotros sólo se os ocurre discutir! ¡No quiero oír ni un grito más! ¿Me habéis entendido?

Ambos le miraron avergonzados, mientras asentían en silencio, para luego mirar cada uno para un lado.

Por otro lado, Puck ya había llegado a Lima. Con toda la rapidez que fue capaz salió del aeropuerto para coger un taxi que lo dejase a las puertas de la casa de Emily. Una vez allí, Puck pagó al taxista para después dirigirse hacia la puerta, dónde se quedó mirando fijamente al timbre, pensando si llamar al timbre o no. En ese momento el sonido de un coche que se acercaba le sacó de sus pensamientos, girándose para reconocer el coche de Emily, que aparcó en el garaje en una sola maniobra. Poco después, ella bajó del coche, dejando a Puck con la boca abierta. La chica que tenía antes sus ojos, era muy diferente a la Emily que el conocía, pero seguía teniendo ese encanto propio de ella. Ahora Emily se había quitado la coleta y llevaba su hermoso pelo castaño extendido sobre sus hombros, su rostro también se veía cambiado, como rejuvenecido a causa de la sonrisa que había en él, aunque cambió al reconocerlo ante su puerta. Emily se acercó a él con el ceño fruncido, mientras se acercaba hacia él moviendo la minifalda que llevaba con soltura, mientras Puck se perdía en sus movimientos. Antes de que él pudiera reaccionar, ella ya había llegado a su posición y lo miraba interrogante, mientras su pie golpeaba contra el suelo, en señal de que estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Puck dejó de mirar su minifalda para centrarse únicamente en sus ojos, que lo miraban con una mezcla de fastidio y sorpresa.

-¡Bueno, Puckerman! ¿Vas a decirme qué demonios haces aquí o mejor entro a mi casa hasta que te decidas?- le preguntó ella.

-No… yo… es que… tú… has cambiado- dijo él, mientras la miraba embobado.

-Bueno, algo tenía que hacer con mi vida. No pienso quedarme sentada a que un hombre venga a buscarme, eso era antes. Ahora yo pongo las reglas- dijo orgullosa, mientras miraba a Puck interrogante- ¿Sólo has venido para decirme eso?

-No… yo… Emily, ha pasado algo terrible y necesito tu ayuda…

-¿Cómo? ¿Te has peleado otra vez con Quinn y necesitas mi ayuda? ¡De eso nada, guapo!- dijo, mientras se giraba, pero la mano de Puck sobre su brazo la detuvo- Ya te he dicho que no, Puckerman.

-¡No es eso! ¡No se trata de mí! ¡Es sobre Finn y Rachel!

Al oír el nombre de su primo, el rostro de Emily cambió a la vez que la dulzura que la caracterizaba volvía a inundar su rostro, mientras lo miraba preocupada.

-¿Puck, qué es lo que ha pasado?- le preguntó, muy nerviosa.

-Rachel ha tenido un accidente… está en el hospital de Nueva York… ella está bien pero el bebé…

-¡¿CÓMO? ¿Rachel está embarazada?- preguntó Emily totalmente sorprendida.

-Sí… lo más probable es que lo pierda si las cosas no mejoran- dijo él, agachando la cabeza- Em, Finn está hecho polvo, te necesita más que nunca a su lado. Tienes que venir a Nueva York conmigo ahora mismo.

Puck iba a seguir hablando, cuando se dio cuenta de Emily ya había subido al coche y lo esperaba impaciente.

-Me encantaría quedarme aquí hablando, pero mi primo me necesita. ¡Mueve el culo rápido o te dejo aquí, Puckerman!- exclamó ella.

Puck sonrió para sí mismo. Guau, aquella Emily sí que tenía carácter. No sabía porqué pero le encantaba verla enfadada, se veía estúpidamente encantadora. ¿Será porque al menos ahora me dirige la palabra?, se preguntó Puck. Con una amplia sonrisa subió al coche, que los llevó rápidamente hacia el aeropuerto, dónde cogieron el primer vuelo hacia Nueva York.

Unas horas después, en el hospital seguía reinando esa sensación de tristeza y desesperanza, a medida que el tiempo pasaba. Finalmente el médico salió, para decirles que todo seguía igual y que, de forma excepcional iban a permitir que una persona entrase a ver a Rachel. Todos se giraron para mirar a Finn, que, tras recibir el consentimiento de los padres de Rachel, se adelantó para seguir al médico hacia la habitación. Una vez allí, Finn pudo ver por fin a Rachel, que permanecía profundamente dormida, rodeada de tubos, mientras una de sus manos descansaba firmemente sobre su vientre. Finn no pudo evitar sonreír ante ese gesto, mientras una lágrima de emoción se deslizaba por su mejilla.

-Por más que lo hemos intentado, no hay quien le quite la mano de ahí. Es como si en el fondo fuese consciente de lo que pasa y quisiera proteger a su bebé- comentó el doctor apenado.

Finn sólo pudo asentir en silencio, mientras se aproximaba a ella con cuidado de no tocar ninguno de los tubos que la rodeaban. Cuando ya se encontró a su lado, cogió la mano que tenía libre, para estrecharla con firmeza entre las suyas, mientras la llenaba de besos. Finn se sentó en una de las sillas que había al lado de la cama sin soltar su mano, mientras empezó a hablar desde lo más profundo de su corazón.

-Hola, Rach… no sé si puedes oírme yo…- un nudo de emoción se acomodó en su garganta, impidiéndole continuar por unos segundos hasta que finalmente respiró profundamente, dejando que sus palabras expresasen el dolor que sentía al no tenerla cerca- lo único que quiero que sepas es que _**te quiero**_, en realidad, _**os quiero a los dos**_- dijo, entre lágrimas- pase lo pase, quiero que sepas que estaré a tu lado y lucharé para que las cosas salgan adelante. No sabes lo feliz que soy al saber que estás esperando un hijo mío, _**de los dos**_. No quiero pensar qué pasará porque confío plenamente en ti, Rachel Berry, eres la mujer más valiente y testaruda que conozco y sé que vas a luchar hasta el final, pase lo que pase… yo siempre estaré a tu lado porque te amo… sé que sabes que el bebé está en peligro, me lo dice tu rostro contraído por el dolor, tu mano aferrando firmemente tu vientre y eso me hace estar más orgulloso de ti, si es que eso es posible… Todo va a salir bien, mi vida, ya lo verás. Pronto todo esto no será más que una pesadilla…- mientras las lágrimas le impedían continuar, a causa de la emoción- te quiero, te quiero tanto…-al tiempo que se acercaba a la mano que descansaba sobre su abdomen, poniendo la suya encima- Hola chiquitín, sé que aún eres muy pequeño pero quiero que sepas que tu mamá y yo ya te adoramos. _**Por favor**_, no nos dejes solos, te queremos más que a nada en el mundo. Tú, aunque todavía no estás en el mundo, eres lo que más nos importa y vamos a luchar para que salgas adelante. Si ayudas a mamá te prometo que cuando nazcas cumpliré todos tus deseos y nunca dejaré que nadie te haga daño, pequeñín.

En ese momento, entró el doctor para decirle que el tiempo para la visita se había agotado y debía volver a la sala de espera con los demás, Finn se fue, no sin antes despedirse de Rachel, dándole un dulce beso en los labios, al tiempo que juraría como la mano que estaba sobre su vientre se movía ligeramente, sin apartarse de ahí. Una vez fuera, Finn volvió a ocupar su asiento, mientras todos le bombardeaban a preguntas.

-¡¿Cómo está mi princesita?- preguntó Leroy, muerto de la preocupación.

-¡Sí, Finn! ¡Dinos como está!- dijo Kurt, que ya había vuelto del aeropuerto junto con Blaine, que estrechaba su mano con fuerza.

-No sabéis lo duro que ha sido… está tan pálida pero a la vez sigue tan hermosa como siempre…- dijo Finn, con lágrimas en los ojos- tiene una mano apoyada con firmeza contra su vientre, sé que está luchando por nuestro bebé, estoy seguro- mientras una sensación de esperanza se apoderaba de él.

-Ojala pronto puedan traernos buenas noticias- dijo Quinn, que estaba sentada en el regazo de Sam, con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro, mientras las lágrimas inundaban sus mejillas.

-Todo va salir bien, ya lo veréis, mi niña es muy fuerte, sacará a su bebé adelante- dijo Hiram, estrechando el brazo de Finn en un gesto de apoyo.

-Voy a ir a por algo de beber, ¿quieres algo, princesa?- preguntó Sam a Quinn.

-No, ahora no tengo el estómago para tomar nada- dijo ella, con una sonrisa triste.

-¿Alguien quiere que le traiga algo?

-Si le pudieses traer una tila a mi marido te lo agradecería, Sam- pidió Hiram, mirando a Leroy, que temblaba más y más, mientras Kurt y Blaine trataban de animarlo.

-De acuerdo, ahora vuelvo- dándole un beso a Quinn.

Sam se levantó, mirando atrás una vez más, justo en el momento en que alguien venía hacia él, provocando que chocasen, cayendo él encima de esa persona, ante la atenta mirada de todos, especialmente de Quinn.

-¡Ups! ¡Perdona!- se disculpó el rubio.

-¡No pasa nada! ¡Tan sólo ten más cuidado la próxima vez!- le dijo la chica con la que se había chocado con una sonrisa.

-¡Ey! ¡Apártate de ella, Sam!- oyó que le decía una voz masculina en un tono no muy amistoso.

-¿Qué…?- Sam se levantó, ayudando a la chica a ponerse en pie también, para encontrarse después con el rostro de Puck, que lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos- ¡Tranquilo, Puck! ¡Ni que la cosa fuese contigo!- después se giró, para dirigirse a la chica- ¡Perdona mi torpeza! ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Me llamo Emily… Un momento… ¿Eres Sam, el novio de Quinn?- preguntó la castaña, comprendiendo ahora el enfado de Puck.

-Sí, es MI novio. ¿Algún problema, bonita?- intervino Quinn, fulminando a la castaña con la mirada.

-¡No, no! Yo…

-¡EM!- gritó Finn, que corrió rápidamente para estrecharla entre sus brazos- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Estás bien? ¡Oh, no sabes lo que ha pasado! ¡Es terrible!

-Puck me ha contado todo en el vuelo… ven, tenemos que hablar…

-Sí, ven, vamos al pasillo- antes se giró para mirar a los chicos- Si dicen algo nuevo avisadme, por favor.

-Tranquilo, Finn. Os avisaremos- dijo Quinn, mientras miraba a Emily con cara de pocos amigos para luego girarse a Sam- tú y yo ya hablaremos luego- le susurró mientras Sam fruncía el ceño, confundido.

Emily y Finn salieron de la sala, para sentarse en uno de los bancos del pasillo del hospital.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Finn? ¿Rachel no estaba en Ohio con sus padres? ¿Cómo es que ha tenido un accidente aquí y está embarazada?

-No lo sé, Em… no sé qué demonios hacía aquí sin protección… cuando todo esto pase iré a comisaría a preguntar qué es lo que ha pasado… lo del embarazo no lo sabía pero sospecho que Rachel sí, porque cuando me han dejado entrar a verla estaba con una mano aferrada a su estómago, como cuidando del bebé…

-Vaya, qué curioso… ¿Pero… por qué si lo sabía no te lo ha dicho?

-Eso mismo pensaba yo hasta que caí en la cuenta de que tal vez se enteró ayer y venía a Nueva York a decírmelo cuando tuvo el accidente… ¡Todo ha sido por mi culpa! ¡Si me hubiese quedado a su lado nada de esto habría pasado!- dijo, mientras no podía contener el llanto, al tiempo que Emily lo acogía entre sus brazos, como a un niño pequeño.

-¡No digas eso, Finn! ¡Tú tenías que asistir a esa audición y estoy segura de que Rachel piensa lo mismo! ¡Ese accidente ha sido pura casualidad, podría haberle pasado también en Ohio!

-No sé…- dijo él, mientras se acurrucaba más contra ella.

-No seas negativo, Finn. Ahora Rachel te necesita más que nunca, vais a tener un bebé y tienes que luchar a su lado para que pase lo que pase, no se sienta mal.

-¿Crees que podrías entrar a hablar con ella?

-¿Está consciente? ¿Se la puede visitar?- preguntó Emily, esperanzada.

-Bueno… no, está dormida pero algo me dice que puede oír todo lo que decimos… Em, tú siempre consigues que haga lo correcto… si pudieses tan sólo hablar con Rach… sé que ella te va a escuchar y va a tener más fuerzas para luchar…

-No sé, Finn… tienes demasiadas esperanzas puestas en mí… intentaré no decepcionarte- dijo Emily, algo nerviosa.

-Sé que lo conseguirás, Em. Tú siempre lo consigues- le respondió él, esperanzado.

-De acuerdo, vamos a hablar con los médicos, entonces.

-Genial- dijo él, mientras sonreía.

Los chicos volvieron a la sala de espera, dónde los chicos saludaron a Emily mientras Finn hablaba con las enfermeras para que llamasen al doctor que estaba tratando a Rachel. Unos minutos después, el doctor salió a su encuentro.

-¿Ocurre algo, señor Hudson?

-No, bueno… Quería pedirle un favor…

-¿De qué se trata?- preguntó el doctor, interesado.

-Verá, ella es mi prima. ¿Podría entrar a ver a Rachel? Sé que su visita le hará muy bien.

El médico miró a Emily con el rostro pensativo, para finalmente asentir.

-De acuerdo, pero ahora es imposible. Le prometo que mañana a primera hora su prima podrá hablar con Rachel.

-Pero… y si el bebé…

-No se preocupe, todo sigue estable, no creo que vaya a cambiar su estado en unas horas… ahora no se puede realizar ninguna visita, ya es de noche y Rachel necesita descansar para coger fuerzas para ella y el bebé.

-El doctor tiene razón, Finn. Es mejor que la dejemos descansar hasta mañana.

-Muy bien, gracias por todo, doctor.

-No es nada, mañana le daré la autorización para que pueda pasar- le dijo a Emily- ¡Hasta mañana!- dijo mientras volvía a la zona de habitaciones.

La noche pasó lentamente, mientras los chicos hacían turnos para dormir. Finn por más que lo intentaba, no era capaz de pegar ojo. La imagen de Rachel rodeada de tubos mientras luchaba por sacar su bebé adelante le mataba por dentro. Por otro lado, tenía que soportar la presencia de ese estúpido que ahora se las daba de bueno. Lo cierto es que gracias a él Rachel y el bebé estaban vivos, pero Finn no podía olvidar todo lo que él les había hecho en el pasado. Finn tenía claro que él tenía aún sentimientos por Rachel y su presencia aquí no le gustaba un pelo. Sólo deseaba que todo esto terminase cuanto antes para darle las gracias y no volver a verlo más. Las horas siguieron pasando y finalmente se hizo de día. El doctor, fiel a su promesa, vino con una autorización que permitía la entrada de una persona para que visitase a Rachel. Emily se levantó de un salto y cogió la autorización, mientras le sonreía al doctor en señal de agradecimiento. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Emily se dirigió hacia la habitación de Rachel ante la atenta mirada de Quinn, que la fulminaba completamente con los ojos.

_De repente sintió un golpecito, que hizo que abriese de nuevo los ojos. Otra vez aquella maldita oscuridad. ¿Por qué no podía escapar de allí? ¿Acaso ella y su bebé habían muerto? Rachel negó con la cabeza, rechazando la idea, al momento en que sintió de nuevo un golpecito, que supo que venía de su vientre. Bajó la cabeza con cuidado, temerosa de encontrar sangre de nuevo y sonriendo finalmente cuando vio que no era así. Rachel llevó la otra mano a su vientre, mientras sonreía maravillada ante el milagro de su vida. Su bebé seguía ahí, vivo, a su lado. Rachel se sintió feliz, mientras la voz de Finn diciéndole lo mucho que la quería a ella y al bebé inundaron su cabeza… Sí, él había estado a su lado… diciéndole esas cosas tan hermosas… ella lo había sentido y algo le dijo que el bebé también… ¿Entonces… si la quería por qué la engañaba? Rachel le daba vueltas y más vueltas, cuando sintió un cosquilleo en una de sus manos_ _al tiempo que sintió como una voz familiar la hablaba con cariño… sentía su voz lejana… no podía entender que le decía, pero sabía que era alguien cercano, pues sus palabras eran dulces y consiguieron que Rachel se sintiese en paz por un momento… mientras su mano no se apartaba de su vientre…de nuevo sintió ese suave golpe en el vientre, pero no se preocupó, esta vez no sentía dolor, sólo un ligero cosquilleo, que le indicaba que su bebé seguía allí a su lado… de repente, la voz le llegó más clara y nítida que nunca… ¡EMILY! Rachel intentó llamarla, mientras se movía desesperada por encontrarla, de repente, la oscuridad desapareció, para encontrarse cara a cara con el techo de un hospital…_

-¡Rachel!-gritó Emily, presa de la emoción, sin apartar su mano de ella- ¡POR FAVOR! ¡QUE VENGA ALGUIEN! ¡LA PACIENTE SE HA DESPERTADO!

Las enfermeras corrieron a su encuentro, al momento que le pidieron a Emily que abandonase la habitación, encontrándose a todos los chicos mirándola expectantes.

-¡¿Qué? ¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntaron todos al unísono.

-Es Rachel… se ha despertado…- dijo Emily, sin saber si reír o llorar.

Los chicos se miraron entre sí, mientras se abrazaban los unos a los otros. Finn no podía dejar de llorar, mientras se abrazaba a su madre y a Burt, que habían llegado junto con el resto de miembros del Glee club esa misma noche para estar con sus hijos. Todos se abrazaron entre ellos, deseando que aquello fuese una buena noticia y que Rachel y su bebé se pusieran bien. Unas cuantas horas después, ya por la noche, el doctor salió, con el ceño fruncido.

-Hola, chicos. Traigo noticias…

-¡Por favor! ¡Dígame que Rachel está bien!- dijo Finn.

-Rachel está bien y completamente fuera de peligro.

Todos sonrieron mientras se abrazaban, pero se giraron asustados, al darse cuenta de que el doctor no había dicho nada aún sobre el bebé.

-¿Y… y el bebé?- preguntó el chico castaño.

-Bueno… ha sido una dura batalla y por un momento pensamos que lo perdíamos pero… ese bebé tiene a la madre más fuerte que he conocido nunca y no sé cómo, pero el bebé va a salir adelante- dijo el doctor, con una sonrisa.

-¡¿QUÉ? ¿En serio? ¿Mi hijo está bien?

-Sí, pero tranquilícese. Ella está despierta ahora y pueden entrar a verla. ¡POR FAVOR! ¡Nada de alterarla! Lo que más necesita ahora ese bebé es reposo absoluto y que la madre no se altere, ¿ha quedado claro?

-Sí, sí. No se preocupe, doctor. Yo la voy a cuidar- dijo Finn, como en una nube.

-Bien, pueden ir pasando…

Los padres de Rachel y Finn corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron hasta la puerta de la habitación, dónde respiraron profundamente antes de entrar, encontrándose con Rachel, que miraba fijamente su vientre mientras lo acariciaba con ambas manos.

-¡PRINCESITA!- exclamó Leroy con una sonrisa, mientras corría a abrazarla con mucho cuidado.

-Papi…- fue todo lo que ella pudo decir, mientras una lágrima corría por su mejilla- Papá- dijo mirando a Hiram, que también estaba ahora a su lado, acariciando su cabello.

-Tranquila, hija. Todo está bien- le aseguró su papá, mientras le sonreía.

Rachel los miró emocionada, para después centrar su mirada en Finn, que la observaba con lágrimas en los ojos, al tiempo que se acercó a ella.

-Finn…-fue todo lo que ella pudo decir, antes de que él la callase con un dulce beso, que dejó Rachel confundida, pero al que no pudo resistirse.

-Te quiero- le confesó él, mientras llevaba una mano a su vientre- Vamos a ser papás… no sabes lo feliz que soy en este momento- mientras se agachaba para besar su abdomen, ante la atónita mirada de ella.

-Yo… ¿Ya lo sabéis todos?

-Sí, princesa. Todos lo sabemos. Llevas horas aquí ingresada… tuviste un accidente… ¿no lo recuerdas?- le preguntó Leroy.

-Sí… un accidente- la imagen de un taxi le vino a la cabeza, sin saber porqué- ¿Habéis venido todos? ¿Dónde está Emily?

-¡Aquí!- dijo la castaña, que había intentado mantenerse en un segundo plano- ¿Cómo estás, preciosa?

-Bien, creo que bien… escuché que me hablabas… gracias… tus palabras me han ayudado a despertar- mientras la abrazaba.

-¡No digas tonterías! ¡Eso lo has hecho tú solita!- dijo ella, correspondiendo al abrazo.

-Gracias de todas formas… mmm… ¿Dónde están mis niños?- buscando a Quinn y a Kurt por toda la habitación.

-¡Aquí! ¡Oh, Rach! ¡No sabes el susto que nos hemos llevado!- dijo Kurt.

-No vuelvas a escaparte así, por favor- dijo Quinn, al tiempo que se acercaba para abrazarla- ¡Ay, Rach! ¡Vas a ser mamá! ¡Qué emoción!

Rachel miró a su amiga sonriente, mientras asimilaba lo que le acababa de decir… sí, iba a ser mamá en unos meses y se sentía la mujer más feliz del mundo. Miró alrededor de la habitación, saludando a todos los chicos del Glee club con la cabeza, cuando un chico castaño de ojos verdes captó toda su atención.

-Jesse… ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- preguntó Rachel, totalmente sorprendida.


	10. Maternidad

**¡Hola otra vez! Aquí traigo otro capítulo, espero que os guste y podáis dejarme un pequeño review. ¡Un beso!**

**PD: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes ni las marcas citadas en el capítulo me pertenecen.**

**Cáp. 10- Maternidad**

Jesse le mantuvo la mirada a Rachel, mientras le sonreía, al comprobar que ella aún se acordaba de él y al menos no lo miraba con odio como el resto después de todo lo que le hizo.

-Hola, Rachel… me alegro de que estés bien…yo…

Jesse empezó a ponerse nervioso, incapaz de explicarse. Rachel lo miraba con una mezcla de curiosidad y preocupación, mientras Finn, bastante molesto, no dejaba de mirar a ambos. Finalmente, el moreno perdió la paciencia, elevando el tono de voz algo más de lo necesario.

-¡Bueno, ya es suficiente! ¡Creo que deberíamos dejar a Rachel a solas para que descanse!- intervino Finn, fulminando a Jesse con la mirada.

-De acuerdo, ya me voy… - dijo Jesse, dirigiéndose a la puerta con la cabeza gacha.

-¡NO! ¡De eso nada!- dijo Rachel- Jesse, tú no te vas hasta que no me expliques qué haces aquí- dijo la morena, intrigada, al tiempo que Finn se giraba para mirarla con la boca abierta.

-Pero, Rach… El médico ha dicho que…

-Sé lo que ha dicho el doctor y una charla con un viejo amigo no puede hacerle daño al bebé, ¿no crees?- le preguntó, algo molesta.

-¿Cómo? ¿Un viejo amigo?- preguntó Finn, muerto de celos- Pero…

-¡Ni pero ni nada, Finn! ¡Quiero quedarme a solas un momento con Jesse! ¡Luego tú y yo hablaremos!- le dijo ella, mientras lo miraba fijamente.

-¿Pero qué te pasa, Rach? Tú nunca me has hablado en ese tono…- pregunto él, dolido por sus palabras.

-Bueno, entonces piensa que has hecho para que esté molesta…

-¿Qué…? Pero… yo…- Finn la miró muy confuso, sin entender absolutamente nada al tiempo que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas- no entiendo nada…

-Eh… creo que es mejor que los dejemos a solas, Finn- dijo Hiram, que miraba a su hija preocupado.

-Sí, vamos- dijo Kurt, mientras cogía a Finn del brazo, para sacarle de la habitación a la fuerza.

Finalmente quedaron Rachel y Jesse a solas, mirándose fijamente sin decir una palabra hasta que ella decidió romper el hielo.

-Puedes acercarte, no muerdo- dijo entre risas.

-Sí, ya lo sé- le siguió la broma él, mientras se acercaba- De verdad que me alegro de que haya salido todo bien.

-Sí, yo también- dijo ella con una sonrisa- Por un momento pensé que lo perdía, Jesse… ha sido tan horrible, menos mal que todo ha pasado ya- comentó, más aliviada.

-No pienses en eso ahora, Rach. Lo que tienes que hacer es a partir de ahora es alimentarte bien por tu bebé y descansar, que te lo mereces.

-Vaya… nunca pensé que el gran Jesse St. James me diría algo así- comentó ella, riendo.

Jesse se acercó más a ella, cogiendo una de sus manos, mientras la miraba con una expresión de absoluta tristeza.

-Rachel, yo… me equivoqué… pensé que la vida era solamente los escenarios y el éxito, pero con el tiempo me di cuenta de que no era así…- se lamentó, mientras dejaba de mirarla, avergonzado- Siento mucho lo que te hice… lo que te hicimos todos los de Vocal Adrenaline… nunca debí participar en eso pero… tú le querías a él y eso me mataba… me pudo el resentimiento. ¿Podrás perdonarme algún día?

-Ey… tranquilo… todo eso pasó hace mucho tiempo. Puedes estar seguro de que estás más que perdonado- le aseguró ella, mientras ponía su otra mano sobre la de él- De todas formas… no creo que estés aquí por eso, Jesse…

-No, la verdad es que no- dijo él, mirándola a los ojos- Rachel, yo… fui quien te recogió… entre los coches…

-¿Qué?- preguntó ella, boquiabierta- ¿Entonces… tú presenciaste mi accidente?

-Sí… será mejor que empiece desde el principio…

_El reloj marcaba solamente las ocho, pero la Quinta Avenida ya estaba a rebosar de gente. Jesse ni se molestó en ocultar su rostro, hoy sabía que nadie le reconocería entre tanta gente, cualquier día en la Gran Manzana a esas horas era perfecto para mezclarse entre la multitud y desaparecer. Como pudo se fue abriendo paso entre la gente, hasta que llegó al kiosco de prensa, dónde cogió su revista favorita, como solía hacer todos los viernes. Después, con un ejemplar de People bajo el brazo, Jesse entró al Starbucks, dónde pidió su bebida favorita para empezar el día con energía: un refrescante frapuccino de vainilla. Cuando le sirvieron el batido, Jesse subió al piso de arriba, buscando con la mirada su sitio favorito. Sin duda era el más apartado de la sala y le encantaba sentarse allí, mientras se perdía entre reportajes estelares y chismes sin confirmar. Jesse ojeó la revista por encima, sin dejar de pensar en la llamada que su representante le había hecho el día anterior, se estaba preparando un nuevo guión para un nuevo musical innovador con respecto a lo hecho hasta ahora, y el director quería contar con el gran Jesse St. James para el papel protagonista. Con mucho tiempo y sacrificio, Jesse se había convertido en uno de los actores más prometedores de Broadway y ya había participado en varios musicales de renombre que le habían dado un lugar muy destacado entre el mundo del espectáculo, de ahí que todos los productores se muriesen de ganas por contar con él. Jesse siguió dándole vueltas al guión del musical, mientras se terminaba el frapuccino, para finalmente salir a la calle, de nuevo camuflado entre la multitud. Ese día decidió que iría en taxi al teatro, ya que la noche anterior había llovido de forma abundante y lo que menos deseaba era mojarse el bajo de sus pantalones. Para un artista, el vestuario y la presencia debían ser impecables y esa era una regla que él llevaba a raja tabla. De modo que fue hacia la zona dónde paraban los taxis, mientras trataba de llamar la atención de alguno de ellos. Lo que presenció a continuación pasó tan deprisa que le pareció que estaba sacado de una película y en cualquier momento podría darle al botón rebobinar, para ver todos los detalles. Junto a la parada, de uno de los portales vio que salía una chica morena que al instante reconoció: la gran Rachel Berry, otra de las niñas prodigio de Broadway y su ex novia de la adolescencia. Le sorprendió ver que corría a toda prisa con el rostro lleno de lágrimas, mientras se dirigía hacia el paso de peatones, cuyo signo de color verde ya empezaba a parpadear. Jesse sintió ganas de gritar, de decirle que parase pero cuando quiso llegar hasta ella todo pasó demasiado rápido: Rachel cruzó sin mirar y un taxi que venía a toda velocidad, la golpeó de costado. Jesse contempló como Rachel salió ligeramente despedida hacia uno de los lados, para finalmente caer al suelo, al tiempo que un charco de sangre se formó a su alrededor, ante la mirada de algunos curiosos que se quedaron inmóviles, sin saber qué hacer. El taxi huyó a toda prisa ante la mirada atónita de Jesse, que le gritó toda clase de insultos a la vez que corría hacia Rachel, apartando a la gente como podía. Cuando por fin llegó a su lado, lo que encontró le dejó sin respiración: allí estaba ella, pálida, pero hermosa a la vez mientras se desangraba lentamente. Jesse no lo pensó dos veces y con mucho cuidado la cogió en brazos, para llevarla a la acera. Cuando la puso a salvo de los coches, marcó rápidamente a la ambulancia, para que viniesen a ayudarla. Unos minutos después, el coche llegó a toda prisa, mientras la subían en una camilla. Jesse mintió diciendo que era un familiar para que le dejasen subir con ella. El camino le pareció eterno, mientras los enfermeros trataban de cortar la hemorragia a toda prisa, mientras Jesse se ponía cada vez más nervioso, sin saber qué hacer para que ella se pusiese bien. Finalmente llegaron al hospital, dónde la llevaron directamente al quirófano, para una operación de urgencia, mientras Jesse no se separaba ni un segundo de la puerta, al tiempo que una lágrima solitaria se deslizaba por su mejilla._

-Eso es todo lo que recuerdo…- dijo él, mientras volvía a mirarla directamente a los ojos- Siento que no sea gran cosa, Rach.

-¡No digas eso! ¡Ahora ya sé porqué me acordaba de un taxi! ¡Fue el coche que me atropelló! ¡Tú fuiste testigo de todo lo que pasó y me puedes ayudar a recordar!- dijo ella, bastante animada- Créeme que eso es hacer mucho, además, si no fuese por ti lo más seguro es que mi bebé no se hubiese salvado…- dijo ella, totalmente emocionada- ven aquí- mientras abría sus brazos.

Jesse sonrió, para después correr hacia sus brazos, mientras se perdía en su calidez. Por más que siempre se lo había negado a sí mismo, nunca había olvidado a aquella chica morena de New Directions que compartía su pasión por el espectáculo. Ahora más que nunca sabía que Rachel Berry había sido, es y sería siempre el gran amor de su vida, aunque ya fuese demasiado tarde para luchar por ella. Ella estaba con Finn Hudson, su amor de la adolescencia y ahora iban a tener un bebé. Por más que su corazón le decía que debía luchar por ella, su cabeza sabía que no estaba bien meterse en medio de una relación y decidió que al menos intentaría ser amigo de Rachel, para compensarla por todos sus errores.

-Gracias por no odiarme, Rach- le dijo él, emocionado- Eres muy buena, conmigo.

Rachel siguió abrazándolo mientras sonreía, encantada al tenerlo de nuevo a su lado. Algo le decía que Jesse ya no era aquel chico ambicioso y arrogante que había conocido y sospechaba que esta vez las cosas serían diferentes y ambos podrían llegar a ser grandes amigos. Los chicos siguieron abrazándose en silencio, encantados ante la sensación de estar el uno junto al otro de nuevo. En ese momento Finn entró a la habitación, para encontrarse con esa escena, al tiempo que sus celos aumentaban a cada segundo. Rachel alzó el rostro al sentir el roce de la puerta y se separó rápidamente de Jesse al ver el gesto de dolor que surcaba todo rostro de Finn.

-¡Oh! ¿Qué hora es? ¿Llevamos mucho tiempo hablando?- preguntó Rachel, algo nerviosa ante la mirada de Finn.

-Pues… creo que casi una hora…- dijo Jesse, mientras consultaba el reloj.

-_Una eternidad- _pensó Finn, en voz alta, cuando los chicos lo miraron sorprendidos- Rach, tenemos que hablar- dijo el moreno con decisión.

-Sí, tienes razón- asintió Rachel, mientras le hacía una señal para que se sentase junto a ella en la cama.

-Yo me marcho ya, Rachel- dijo Jesse, caminando hacia la puerta- si quieres mañana paso a visitarte y seguimos charlando del accidente para ver si recuerdas más cosas- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Me parece perfecto, Jesse- respondió ella, correspondiéndole a la sonrisa- nos vemos mañana.

-Adiós, Rachel- se despidió el castaño, para después dirigirse a Finn, que lo miraba con mala cara- Finn.

Dicho esto, Jesse desapareció tras la puerta, dejando a la pareja completamente a solas.

-Bueno, supongo que tenemos que hablar…- dijo Rachel, sin saber por dónde empezar.

-¿Qué significa todo esto, Rach? ¿Es que quieres volverme loco o algo así? ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¡Sabes que no soporto a ese idiota y odio que esté cerca de ti después de lo que nos hizo en el instituto!

-¡Un momento, Finn Hudson! ¡Yo no te he hecho nada! ¡Eres tú el que me engaña constantemente! ¡Me engañaste hace años y ahora lo vuelves a hacer!- dijo ella, mientras evitaba mirarle, al tiempo que las lágrimas inundaban sus mejillas.

-¿Qué…? Rach, yo no… ¡Jamás podría engañarte! ¿Es que no te he demostrado lo arrepentido que estoy por lo de Santana? ¡Ella no significó nada! ¡De hecho durante todo el rato imaginé que eras tú! ¡Maldita sea, no entiendo nada! ¡Vamos a tener un hijo! ¡Deberíamos estar mejor que nunca y tú me saltas con estas!

-¡Exacto! ¡Tú lo has dicho! ¡VAMOS! ¡Los dos! ¡Como una familia! ¡Eso incluye el respeto a la pareja y la fidelidad!- le espetó ella, cada vez más nerviosa.

-Rachel, tranquilízate, esto no le hace bien al bebé- le rogó él, mientras intentaba tocarla.

-¡No, no me tranquilizo!- gritó ella- ¿Por qué, Finn? ¿Por qué me has mentido? Yo pensé que me querías…- dijo ella, con un nudo en la garganta, mientras se recostaba contra la cama, perdiendo las fuerzas.

-¡Yo te quiero! ¡Te adoro! ¡Eres lo que más me importa junto con ese niño que llevas dentro! ¡Cómo puedes decir que todo lo que tenemos una mentira!- gritó él, sin entender nada mientras no podía contener las lágrimas.

-Ayer la vi, Finn. Te pillé con las manos en la masa- confesó ella, intentando mantener la calma.

-¡¿QUÉ? ¿Pero de qué demonios estás hablando?

-¡Esa mujer! ¡Estaba en TU casa con TU camiseta!- dijo Rachel, mientras le acusaba con el dedo.

-¿Una mujer? ¿Con mi…? ¡MIERDA!- dijo Finn, al entenderlo todo- Rach, esto es sólo un malentendido…

-¡AJÁ! ¡Te pillé! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Me lo has estado ocultando todo este tiempo! ¿Por qué? ¿No era más fácil romper primero conmigo? ¡No puedo creer que me hayas estado engañando con una mujer más mayor!

-¡Yo no te he engañado! ¡Rach, la mujer que viste es sólo mi representante, Amy Roads! ¡Ella es como una segunda madre para mí, jamás tendría nada con ella!- le dijo, muy seguro.

Rachel se relajó un poco ante sus palabras, para mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

-De acuerdo, te creo… pero… ¿Qué hacía ella en tu casa y por qué tenía puesta una de tus camisetas?- le preguntó ella, más calmada.

-El día que me dieron el papel en esa serie, Amy vino a mi casa para celebrarlo- Rachel le miró con miedo en los ojos- ¡No pienses mal! ¡Sólo bebimos un poco de champán para celebrarlo! Después, ella iba a marcharse a su casa, cuando nos dimos cuenta de que llovía a mares y me dio miedo que se fuese así… como en mi apartamento hay tres habitaciones, le dije que podía quedarse si quería y bueno… no iba a dejar que se acostase con la misma ropa con la que había venido, así que le presté una camiseta mía que ya no me valía…

-¿Seguro que solo pasó eso que dices? ¿No estaría demasiado borracho como para acordarte?- preguntó ella, insegura.

-¡Rachel! ¡Sólo bebí un sorbito y ni borracho me acostaría ni con ella ni con otra que no fueses tú!

Rachel no pudo evitar sonreír ante su comentario, al tiempo que el aprovechó que ella se relajaba para sentarse a su lado en la cama, mientras cogía su rostro entre sus manos.

-Por favor, no quiero que vuelvas a dudar de mí. La próxima vez, haz el favor y habla conmigo antes de pensar cosas que no tienen sentido.

-Ya, claro…-protestó ella, mientras él se acercaba lentamente a sus labios- si fueses tú el que se encontrase a un chico con una camisa mía a ver que cara se te queda.

-Mmm...creo que eso sería muy divertido- bromeó él, rozando sus labios- pero ni se te ocurra hacerlo- rió, para después besarla con dulzura en los labios.

Rachel sonrió sobre sus labios, para después devolverle el beso con ternura y pasión a la vez. Por unas horas pensó que este momento jamás volvería a repetirse y ahora era feliz al comprobar que Finn la quería y que iba a poder criar a su hijo junto a su padre.

-Te quiero- dijo ella en un suspiro, mientras se acurrucaba contra su pecho.

-Yo también, ahora más que nunca- mientras llevó una de sus manos hacia su vientre- Pero ahora necesito que me cuentes que ha pasado entre ese idiota y tú en este rato.

-¡Finn! ¿Quién desconfía ahora de quién?- le dijo ella, entre risas, al comprobar que su novio estaba celoso.

-Bueno… ¡Es que no te das cuenta como te mira! Dime la verdad, ¿se ha propasado?- preguntó, muy serio- Dímelo, porque si es así, te juro que voy y me lo cargo.

-¡Finn! ¡Ni se te ocurra! ¡Jesse ha sido muy amable conmigo y no ha intentado nada! ¡Sólo somos amigos!

-Ya, claro…- dijo el moreno, en tono sarcástico.

-Finn, confía en mí, por favor- le pidió Rachel, mientras le miraba directamente a los ojos.

- ¡De acuerdo! ¡Lo haré! ¡Dejaré que ese idiota pase por aquí de vez en cuando! ¡Pero no quiero verlo aquí todo el día pegado a ti y al bebé!

-Te lo prometo, vendrá solo un ratito a ayudarme a recomponer la escena del accidente y después estaré contigo el resto del día- dijo ella, mientras sonreía.

-Bien, eso está mejor- dijo él, besándola apasionadamente.

En ese momento un carraspeo los interrumpió y los chicos giraron la cabeza para encontrarse a Carole, que los miraba sonriente mientras los chicos no pudieron evitar sonrojarse.

-¡Ups! ¡Perdón, chicos! ¡No sabía que estaban ocupados! Vuelvo en otro momento- mientras se giraba para abandonar la habitación.

-¡No seas tonta, Carole!- le dijo Rachel con una sonrisa- ¡Ven aquí, anda!

Carole sonrió, mientras corría hacia ella, para después poner una mano sobre el vientre de Rachel, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas a causa de la emoción.

-Oh, Rachie… no sabes lo felices que somos todos por tu embarazo… aún no puedo creer que vaya a ser abuela- dijo mientras sonreía.

-La verdad, yo todavía me estoy haciendo a la idea, Carole. Espero que puedas ayudarme un poco con todo… yo tengo dos padres y… en fin, me hace falta un poco de ayuda- admitió Rachel con una sonrisa tímida.

-¡Pues claro, mi niña! ¡Yo voy a estar ahí para todo! ¡Después de todo, eres como una hija para mí! ¡Te voy a ayudar con todo encantada, Rachel! ¡Ay, ya estoy deseando saber el sexo del bebé! ¡Ya verás lo bonita que vamos a poner su habitación Burt y yo para cuando Finn y tú vengáis por allí!

Carole siguió hablando con Rachel, mientras la morena se emocionaba, pensando en el futuro que le esperaba con Finn y su bebé a su lado. Finn, por su parte, no podía dejar de mirarlas, mientras sonreía, al saber que por fin las cosas con Rachel se habían solucionado y volvían a estar juntos de nuevo.

Por otro lado, en la sala de espera, la tensión era palpable en el ambiente y alguno podría jurar que las miradas podían matar, viendo cómo Quinn miraba a Emily, que intentaba esquivar el contacto visual.

-¡Sam, vamos a la cafetería!- gritó Quinn de repente, cogiendo a Sam de un brazo con fuerza, sin dejar de mirar a Emily.

-¿Ahora? Pero…

-¡Nada de peros! ¡Vamos!- le ordenó ella, cada vez más nerviosa.

Sam miró a Emily pidiéndole disculpas por el comportamiento de su novia, que prácticamente lo arrastró fuera de la sala.

-Pero… ¿Qué es lo que he hecho?- preguntó Emily.

-No te preocupes, Em. Se le pasará- dijo Puck, que no se había apartado de ella ni un segundo desde su caída con Sam.

-¡Vaya, gracias por decírmelo!- le dijo ella, en tono sarcástico- ¡Todo esto es por tu culpa!

-¿Por mi culpa?- preguntó Puck, con los ojos muy abiertos- ¡Yo no soy la que se ha chocado contra Sam, mientras le ponía una sonrisa angelical!

-¡Cuidadito conmigo, Puckerman! ¡Yo no soy una cualquiera que se lía con el primero que se le pone por delante!

-Vaya, pues cualquiera lo diría después de que…

Puck no pudo seguir, ya que Emily le cruzó la cara con un par de bofetones, para después abandonar la sala, con el rostro lleno de lágrimas… al tiempo que Puck le dio una patada a una de las papeleras que encontró a su paso, para perderse en dirección contraria por el pasillo.

-¡Emily! ¡Espera!- la llamó Kurt- ¡Genial! ¡Lo que nos faltaba!

-Pero… ¿Qué es lo que me he perdido?- preguntó Blaine, confuso.

-No sé, pero parece que ahora ya no es un trío, sino que son un cuarteto- explicó Mercedes.

-¡Vaya con Quinn! ¡Qué calladito se lo tenía!- dijo Santana, en una sonrisa malévola- Sabía que no era tan inocente como nos hacía creer.

-¡Ya basta, Santana! ¡Pensé que después de lo de Finn y Rachel habías aprendido la lección pero veo que no! ¡Sigues siendo igual de mala!- le espetó Kurt.

-¡No compares a Rachel con Quinn! ¡Al menos ella no está con dos chicos al mismo tiempo!

-¡Quinn tampoco!- la defendió Kurt- ¡Ella está enamorada de Sam y la actitud de ahora lo demuestra!

-Chicos, calmaos un poco… nos van a echar si seguimos gritando de esta manera- dijo Mike, intentando calmar la situación.

-Mike tiene razón, Kurt. Es mejor mantener la calma. Los chicos ya son mayorcitos, sabrán solucionar solos sus problemas- le dijo Blaine, mientras rozaba el brazo de su novio con suavidad, en un gesto cariñoso, para que se calmase.

-Tienes razón, discutir no sirve de nada ahora. ¡Pero no pienso permitir que insulten a mi mejor amiga!- dijo, mirando a Santana.

-¡De acuerdo! ¡No volveré a insultar a esa…!

-¡Ni se te ocurra, Santana!- le advirtió Kurt.

-¡Chicos! ¡Ya basta! Mirad, ya se ha hecho muy tarde, es mejor que vayamos a un hotel a descansar y mañana vayamos a comprar un detalle para Rachel- dijo Mercedes.

-Sí, será mejor- dijo Kurt- si queréis podéis quedaros en mi apartamento. No hay camas suficientes para todos, pero podemos apañarnos con los sofás y además la habitación de Rachel está libre.

-Bien, te lo agradecemos, Kurt- dijo Artie.

Los chicos pasaron a despedirse de Rachel, para después irse todos al apartamento de Rachel y Kurt.

Por otro lado en uno de los pasillos cercanos a la cafetería, Sam miraba a Quinn, esperando a que la rubia le explicase el porqué de su actitud.

-Bueno… ¿Vas a explicarme que es lo que ha pasado allí dentro?

-No quiero perderte…- confesó ella, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Qué…? ¡¿Pero de qué hablas, princesa?

-¡De eso! ¡Quiero ser siempre tu princesa! ¡No quiero que nadie se entrometa entre nosotros!

-¡Pero Quinn! ¡Si yo no conozco a Emily de nada! ¡No siento nada por ella!

-No me mientas, Sam… te has quedado mirándola embobado…

-Bueno, la chica es muy guapa… ¡Pero a mi sólo me gustan las rubias! ¡Una para ser exactos!- mientras acercaba a su novia hacia sí, para llenar su cara de besitos- Tú eres la única chica que existe en mi mundo, Quinn. Nada ni nadie podrá cambiar eso, nunca. Te quiero.

-¡Oh! ¡Yo también te quiero mucho! Yo… lo siento, he sido una idiota… es que… cuando te dije que quería formar una familia contigo lo dije en serio… por eso tengo miedo a que venga alguien y nos arrebate esto tan bonito que tenemos.

-Pero Quinn… eso no va a pasar… no lo permitiré… te prometí que formaríamos una familia y lo voy a cumplir.

-Entonces, hazlo- le dijo ella, con decisión en la voz.

-¿El qué, qué quieres que haga?

-Cásate conmigo, Sam. Adquiramos un compromiso.

Sam miró a su novia con los ojos muy abiertos, sin saber que contestar. Por otro lado, Emily se derrumbó contra la pared del pasillo, mientras las lágrimas caían descontroladamente por sus mejillas.

-¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mí? ¿Por qué?

Emily siguió dándole vueltas y más vueltas a la misma pregunta, al tiempo que notó como una mano se posó sobre su hombro.

-¿Estás bien?

-¿Qué quieres, Puckerman?- preguntó ella con dureza, poniéndose en pie para enfrentarlo.

-Sólo quería pedirte disculpas. No quise insinuar que eras una cualquiera. Nunca podría pensar eso, no de ti, tú eres diferente a las demás.

-Ya, ahora me vas a soltar el discurso de que soy la amiga perfecta- le interrumpió ella- pues si puedes ahorrártelo me haces un favor. Tengo cosas más importantes en la cabeza en este momento. Ahora, si me permites…

Emily no pudo continuar, ya que Puck había unido sus labios contra los suyos, en un beso dulce y apasionado a la vez. Emily se resistió al principio, pero después, al ver que él no se separaba, decidió olvidarse de todo lo que les rodeaba, siguiéndole en ese beso, mientras sus lenguas se entremezclaban, luchando la una contra la otra por estar al mando. Unos minutos después, los chicos se separaron, para mirarse con la respiración entrecortada.

-¿Por qué haces esto, Puck?- preguntó Emily con tristeza- ¿Necesitas comprobar que sigo enamorada de ti para mantener tu ego masculino?

-¡No, Em! ¿Es que no lo ves? ¡Tú me gustas! ¡Me gustas mucho!

-¡Ya, como te gusta Quinn Fabray o te gustaba Santana! ¡Puck, tu problema es que te gustan todas! ¡Luego te das cuenta de que amas a Quinn y te escondes en que todo ha sido un error! ¡Ya estoy harta!

-¡No, Em! ¡Esto es diferente! ¡Esto no ha sido un error! ¡Es lo que llevo deseando hacer desde hace dos meses!- confesó él, totalmente desesperado.

Emily lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, incapaz de creer lo que él acababa de decirle. Con cuidado se fue apartando de él, que la miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Mira, no sé qué es lo que pasa por tu cabeza ahora. Pero yo no quiero ser la segunda opción de nadie. Cuando te aclares y sepas que es lo que quieres, si yo soy tu elección, dímelo y podremos volver a hablar de todo esto. Mientras tanto, haz el favor y no vuelvas a hablarme si no es para lo estrictamente necesario.

-Pero… Em… tienes que escucharme…

-¡No, Puck! ¡Escúchame tú a mí! ¡Llevo años escuchando que Quinn Fabray es tu gran amor! No soy tan tonta como para creer que en dos meses la has olvidado. Sinceramente, creo que estás muy confundido ahora y tienes que pensar realmente en lo que quieres.

-De acuerdo, si quieres que me aleje de ti, lo haré. Pero no voy a rendirme hasta demostrarte lo mucho que me importas.

Dicho esto, Puck se fue de allí, dejando a Emily más confundida, si es que aquello era posible.

Por otro lado, en la habitación de Rachel, Carole, Burt y los padres de ella se despedían, ya que Finn se quedaría con ella toda la noche.

-¡Qué descanses, princesita!- dijo Leroy, mientras besaba su frente con cariño.

-Mañana vendremos a verte- apuntó Hiram, mientras la sonreía.

-Sí, nosotros también, cielo- dijo Carole, abrazada a Burt.

-Muy bien, aquí estaré- bromeó Rachel, mientras tomaba de la mano a Finn.

-¡Ay! ¡Qué ganas que tengo de saber si será niño o niña!- exclamó Leroy, totalmente emocionado.

-Bueno, bueno… aún es pronto para eso, papi- dijo Rachel entre risas.

-Ya sabes como es tu papi, cariño- dijo Hiram- en cuanto lo sepa se pondrá como loco a comprar muebles por aquí y por allá- bromeó, mientras todos se reían.

-¡Por supuesto que lo hará! ¡Kurt y yo le ayudaremos!- dijo Carole, con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, creo que por ahora lo mejor será que lo dejemos descansar- dijo Hiram, al notar como Rachel bostezaba- ¡Hasta mañana, chicos! ¡Finn, cuídamela bien!

-No te preocupes, así lo haré- dijo el moreno, besando la mano de Rachel.

Los padres de Rachel y Finn salieron finalmente de la habitación, dejando a los chicos a solas, mientras Finn resoplaba aliviado al tiempo que Rachel se recostaba en la cama con cuidado, bostezando a causa del sueño.

-¡Vaya! ¡Mi princesa tiene sueño!- bromeó él, mientras la arropaba.

-Finn, quédate conmigo- dijo ella, algo adormilada, sin soltar su mano.

-Siempre, Rach. No lo dudes nunca.

Poco después, Rachel se quedó profundamente dormida, mientras Finn la miraba embelesado, sin soltar su mano.

Al día siguiente, en un apartamento de las afueras de Nueva York, un chico castaño subió el volumen de la televisión, para escuchar el siguiente titular: LA ACTRIZ DE BROADWAY RACHEL BERRY INGRESADA EN UN HOSPITAL DEL CENTRO DE NUEVA YORK TRAS SUFRIR UN ACCIDENTE. SU VIDA NO CORRE PELIGRO Y CORRE EL RUMOR DE QUE PODRÍA ESTAR ESPERANDO SU PRIMER HIJO.

Thom miró la televisión con furia, para después lanzar la taza de café contra el monitor, provocando que éste se rompiese, mientras saltaban chispas debido a la colisión.

-¡NO! ¡No puede ser! ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué no podías _**morirte**_ sin más, Rachel? Ahora tendré que pensar en otra cosa… no puedo creer que estés embarazada de ese monstruo… llevas en tu vientre al _**hijo del diablo**_ y yo me encargaré de que ese mocoso desaparezca para siempre… sí, cambio de planes… ahora sólo hay que esperar a que ese engendro nazca… cuando él _**muera**_, tú no tendrás otra opción que estar conmigo _**para siempre…**_

Thom rió para sí, pensando que esta vez era su última oportunidad y no podía volver a fracasar… había algo de lo que estaba totalmente seguro: Rachel Berry iba a ser suya y ese mocoso y su padre no iban a ser un obstáculo en su camino.

Por otro lado en el hospital, Rachel recibió la visita de Emily a primera hora de la mañana y ambas charlaban animadas ante la atenta mirada de Finn, que no podía evitar sonreír, justo en el momento en que Quinn entraba a la habitación, con un gesto indescifrable, que tornó en un gesto de rabia, al encontrar a Emily en la habitación.

-¿Qué haces TÚ aquí? ¿Es que tienes que entrometerte siempre en todo lo que me importa?

-¿Qué…? No sé de qué me hablas...- dijo Emily, sin entender nada.

-¡No te hagas la que no ha hecho nada! ¡Todo lo que ha pasado es por tu culpa!

-¡Basta chicas! – dijo Rachel, muy asustada, al ver cómo se miraban- ¡Quinn! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué le hablas así a Em? ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?- preguntó, preocupada, tratando de incorporarse.

Quinn miró a Rachel con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras la morena se ponía cada vez más nerviosa, al tiempo que Finn cogía su mano para tranquilizarla.

-¡Ella es lo que me pasa! ¡Siempre tiene que estar en medio de todo! ¿Ahora también me vas a quitar a mi mejor amiga?

-¿Qué? ¡Yo no te voy a quitar nada, bonita! ¡Para empezar, choqué con Sam por accidente y entre Puck y yo no hay nada!

-¡CÁLLATE! ¡NO ERES MÁS QUE UNA MOSQUITA MUERTA! ¡No te soporto!

Rachel empezó a inquietarse más y más, al tiempo que las chicas discutían cada vez con más fuerza. De repente, escuchó un grito ahogado de Quinn, antes de perder el conocimiento, en los brazos de Finn.


	11. Decisiones

**¡Hola de nuevo! Aquí pongo otro capítulo más, espero que os guste.**

**PD: Como siempre, ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

**Cáp. 11- Decisiones**

Finn sostuvo a Rachel justo a tiempo para que no cayese, intentando reanimarla, mientras el pánico crecía a cada momento.

-¿Rachel?- dijo Finn, mientras la mecía entre sus brazos- ¡Rachel, despierta! ¡Dime algo, por favor!- con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Ya mismo voy a llamar a la enfermera!- dijo Emily, desapareciendo rápidamente tras la puerta.

Quinn se acercó a su amiga, llorando cada vez más, debido a la preocupación que sentía.

-¡Rachel, despierta por favor! ¡Te prometo que no volveré a discutir con Emily! ¡Por favor, necesito saber que estás bien!- Mientras la zarandeaba suavemente.

-¡Apártese señorita, por favor!- la interrumpió la enfermera, que empezó a revisar la máquina que vigilaba las pulsaciones de Rachel, mientras le tomaba la tensión.

Los chicos esperaron pacientes a que la enfermera terminase su trabajo, cada vez más nerviosos. Finalmente la enfermera recostó a Rachel sobre la camilla y se giró para mirar a los chicos.

-¡Díganos qué le ha pasado, por favor!- suplicó Finn, muerto de nervios.

-Tranquilo, señor. Sólo ha sido una bajada de tensión. Por esta vez han tenido suerte, ya que no ha afectado al bebé, pero para la próxima procuren no alterarla mucho, o tendrá que pasar todo el embarazo en cama reposando.

Los chicos asintieron, algo más relajados, mientras la enfermera salía de la habitación.

-Será mejor que salgamos fuera, tenemos que hablar- dijo Finn, sacando a las chicas de la habitación.

Los chicos salieron y fueron hacia una de las salas de espera, dónde las chicas se sentaron, mirando cada una hacia un lado, mientras Finn esperaba impaciente una explicación.

-Bueno, ¿es que nadie me va a explicar qué narices ha pasado ahí dentro? ¡No puedo entender cómo habéis sido tan irresponsables después de todo lo que está pasando Rachel!- las riñó él, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Perdónanos, Finn- se disculpó Quinn, que todavía no se había quitado el susto de encima- Yo… no he tenido una buena noche y… la he pagado con todos… sobre todo contigo, Emily…

-No ha sido todo por tu culpa, yo también he tenido lo mío… ¿Podríamos hablar un momento a solas?- le pidió la castaña.

-Sí, claro que sí- respondió Quinn.

-¿Me prometéis que no vais a intentar mataros la una a la otra?- preguntó Finn, mirando a ambas.

-Te lo prometemos, Finn- dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo.

-De acuerdo, entonces me voy a dentro con Rach, no quiero que despierte y se encuentre sola- dijo preocupado- Luego quiero que entréis y os disculpéis con ella, por favor.

-No te preocupes, Finn. Creo que ambas teníamos pensado hacer eso- dijo Emily.

-Sí, luego hablaremos con Rach. Ahora ve con ella, te necesita- le animó Quinn.

Finn sonrió a las chicas, para después volver a la habitación con Rachel.

-Bueno… ¿Quién empieza?- preguntó Emily.

-Creo que es mejor que empiece yo- dijo Quinn- Mira, sé que no me has hecho nada, pero no me gusta que estés cerca de Sam.

-¡Pero ya te lo he dicho antes! ¡No tengo nada con ninguno de los dos!- le repitió Emily, perdiendo la paciencia.

-¡A mí me da igual lo que tengas con Puck! Lo que hubo entre él y yo se terminó, ahora quiero empezar algo serio con Sam y no quiero que nadie se interponga.

-Tranquila, no pensaba hacerlo- dijo Emily, bromeando.

-¡Mira, bonita! ¡No te hagas la graciosa conmigo! ¡No me gustas, pero no quiero disgustar a Rachel, ahora lo importante es el bebé, de modo que tendremos que llegar a un acuerdo!

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? No pienso irme de aquí mientras Rachel y Finn me necesiten.

-No iba a pedirte eso, sólo quiero que nos crucemos lo menos posible. Así evitaremos malentendidos y todo el mundo conforme.

-Te equivocas, yo no quiero esto. Nunca he tenido nada contra ti, Quinn. ¡Ni lo tengo ahora, todo esto es producto de tu imaginación! ¡Sólo me choqué con Sam, ni que estuviera esperando un hijo suyo!

-¡Cállate! ¡Por tu culpa se ha estropeado todo!- dijo Quinn, entre lágrimas.

Emily la miró unos instantes, sin saber qué hacer, para finalmente estrecharla entre sus brazos.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó la rubia, sin entender nada- Acabo de tratarte fatal, ¿por qué me abrazas?

-Porque sé exactamente cómo te sientes. Rachel me ha hablado mucho de ti, Quinn. Sé que todo esto es producto de tus inseguridades. ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado entre Sam y tú?

-Yo…

En ese momento apareció Sam, que se había entretenido buscando aparcamiento y sonrió ligeramente al ver a Emily, para disgusto de Quinn.

-Eh… hola... ¿Cómo estás, Emily?- preguntó el rubio, algo nervioso, sin dejar de sonreír.

-Yo…- mirando a Quinn, que se puso en pie, con los ojos llenos de rabia- bien, muy bien… gracias…- algo incómoda por la situación.

-¡Mejor me voy a ver a Rachel!- dijo Quinn de repente, con el gesto de nuevo lleno de dolor, mientras miraba a Sam fijamente a los ojos.

-¡Quinn! ¡No, espera!- gritó el rubio a lo lejos, pero Quinn ya se había marchado- ¡Mierda!- dio un golpe contra la pared, para después mirar a Emily con un gesto de culpabilidad- De veras que siento mucho todo esto… no sé qué demonios le pasa… no consigo entenderla…

-No tienes porqué disculparte, Sam… yo no debería haber venido tan temprano… sólo quería hacer sentir mejor a Rachel y mira lo que he conseguido… ¡Siempre estropeo todo! ¡Soy un desastre!- llevándose las manos al rostro, para ocultar sus lágrimas.

Sam corrió a sentarse a su lado, mientras la acogía entre sus brazos.

-¡No digas eso!- acariciando su espalda, para calmar sus sollozos- Tú no has hecho nada, Emily. Mira, no te conozco mucho, pero siento que eres una buena persona. Lo que haya pasado entre Quinn y yo no tiene nada que ver contigo, de verdad.

Emily alzó el rostro para mirarlo, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-¿En serio? Pues creo que ella no opina lo mismo…

-Bueno, ese es su problema. No pienso alejarme de ti, no quiero. Me siento muy a gusto hablando contigo. ¿Es malo querer hacer nuevos amigos?

-No, claro que no… pero no quiero que esto suponga un problema para vosotros… me han dicho que justo ahora estáis arreglando las cosas y no quiero ser una piedra en el camino- comentó ella, presa de la tristeza.

-No tienes porqué preocuparte, luego hablaré con ella…- le aseguró él, con una sonrisa tierna.

Los chicos estuvieron varios segundos en silencio, hasta que finalmente Emily rompió el abrazo, para mirarlo fijamente, dándose cuenta del cansancio que su rostro reflejaba…

-Dios mío, Sam… tienes un aspecto horrible… perdóname, yo aquí llorando y mientras tú sin decir nada…

-No te preocupes, tan sólo ha sido una discusión, se le pasará- dijo él, restándole importancia al asunto, pero sintiendo que su corazón se quebraba por dentro.

-Mmm… no sé porqué, pero creo que hay algo más que ha pasado y no quieres contarme…

-Bueno, sí… es que… ¿Tú sabías que ella estuvo enamorada de Puck cuando estábamos en el instituto?

Emily suspiró, volviendo a bajar el rostro, mientras suspiraba. _Si él supiera,_ pensó para sí misma.

-Sí, creo que me hago una idea de a qué te refieres. Puck siempre ha sido el mejor amigo de Finn y le conozco desde que era una cría…

-¡Vaya! ¡No lo sabía! Es una pena que no vinieses a nuestro instituto…

-Sí, la verdad es que sí, pero allí tenía a todos mis amigos y no quería separarme de ellos. Por suerte Finn me entendió y eso no fue un problema. Siempre hemos sido más que dos simples primos. Para mí él es como un hermano mayor, siempre me estaba protegiendo de todo y de todos.

-Vaya… veo que vuestra relación es muy estrecha… ¿Cómo conociste a Puck?

-Pues… recuerdo que fue un día como otro cualquiera… éramos solamente unos críos, yo sólo tenía 6 años y Finn y yo habíamos quedado en el parque de siempre, sólo que esa vez trajo compañía…

_El cálido atardecer de una tarde de verano le daba al parque un tono especial. Allí, sentada sobre uno de los columpios, había una hermosa niña castaña que se mecía suavemente, al son del viento, mientras parecía esperar a que alguien viniese. Sus cabellos eran castaños y estaban perfectamente recogidos en una coleta que al final del día estaría hecha un desastre. Pues no había nada que a ella le gustase más hacer que jugar y revolcarse sobre la arena con su mejor amigo, su primo, que siempre había sido su alma gemela, su protector. Un grito a lo lejos hizo que alzase la mirada, para encontrárselo, sonriéndole de medio lado, como sólo él sabía hacerlo. A medida que se acercaba se dio cuenta de que su primo no venía sólo, un chico algo más bajo que él y de pelo moreno caminaba a su lado, con una sonrisa irresistible en la cara que hizo que ella no pudiera dejar de mirarle, hasta que ambos llegaron a dónde ella estaba._

_-¡Hola, Em! ¡Te quiero presentar a un chico que conocí en el colegio! ¡Este es Noah Puckerman! ¡Pero le decimos Puck!_

_Emily sonrió con ternura a Puck, que se acercó más a ella, sin dejar de mirarla._

_-¡Hola, Puck! Yo soy Emily, la prima de Finn. Si quieres podemos ser amigos-dijo ella, con una sonrisa angelical, mientras se ponía las manos tras la espalda, muy nerviosa._

_-Mmm… ¿tú juegas con chicas, Finn?- le preguntó Puck, algo indeciso._

_-Sí, Em no es sólo mi prima, es mi mejor amiga. Ella no es como las demás, dale una oportunidad- le pidió Finn, con un brillo de esperanza en la mirada._

_Puck permaneció unos segundos en silencio, sin saber qué decir, hasta que vio como el rostro de ella cambiaba, en una mueca de tristeza, al tiempo que bajaba el rostro._

_-¡De acuerdo! ¡Pero espero que pueda seguir nuestro ritmo! ¡No pienso hacer cosas de niñas!_

_Finn y Emily se sonrieron con complicidad, mientras la niña le guiñaba un ojo a su primo._

_-Si quieres te demuestro ahora mismo lo rápida que puedo ser…_

_-¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo, si se puede saber?- preguntó él, con una sonrisa traviesa._

_-¡Atrápame si puedes!- le dijo ella, sacándole la lengua, para después salir corriendo fuera del parque._

_-¡Ey, ven aquí! ¡Cuando te coja te vas a enterar, listilla!_

_Puck la siguió lo más rápido que pudo, pero tenía que reconocer que ella era realmente ágil, ¿dónde habría aprendido a moverse así? Siguieron corriendo hasta internarse en un pequeño bosque, dónde la perdió de vista. _

_-¡Emily! ¡Ey, me rindo! ¿Dónde estás?_

_Siguió llamándola una y otra vez, sin obtener respuesta, asustándose cada vez más sólo de pensar que a ella le hubiese podido pasar algo…Cuando ya iba a volver para pedir ayuda, unos sollozos llamaron su atención. Se acercó lentamente al lugar para encontrarse al chico con peor fama de su clase, Dave Karofsky, sujetando por el cuello a la pequeña Emily, que pataleaba en el aire, mientras le suplicaba entre lágrimas que la dejase tranquila._

_-¡Suéltala, Karofsky!_

_El chico se giró, para tener sólo ocho años, era bastante alto y fornido y, la verdad, daba bastante miedo. Sin embargo, Noah Puckerman no era de los que se asustaban con facilidad y se acercó a él con valentía, sintiendo una furia desconocida en su interior. ¡Dios mío! ¡Quería pegarle un puñetazo en toda la nariz! ¡Lo mataría si no la soltaba!_

_-¿Qué haces tú aquí, enano? ¿No te han enseñado tus papás que no hay que meterse en asuntos ajenos?- le espetó, en tono de burla._

_-¡Yo hago lo que me da la gana! ¡Ahora no lo volveré a repetir! ¡Suéltala!_

_-¿Qué pasa, Puckerman? ¿Te gusta esta mocosa? ¡Si apenas levanta un palmo del suelo!_

_Puck lo miró con irá en los ojos, al tiempo que sus puños se apretaban cada vez más._

_-¡HE DICHO QUE LA SUELTES!_

_-¡Te vas a enterar! ¡Nadie me da órdenes y menos un renacuajo como tú!_

_Karofsky soltó a Emily, haciéndola caer contra el suelo con fuerza. La niña emitió un pequeño grito de dolor, al tiempo que observaba asustada como aquel monstruo se acercaba a Puck, su salvador…_

_-¡No le hagas daño! ¡Por favor, déjanos en paz!_

_-¡Cállate, mocosa! ¡Luego me encargaré de ti! ¡Ahora voy a darle una lección a tu amiguito que no olvidará!_

_Sin más se abalanzó sobre Puck, asestándole varios puñetazos en el estómago, mientras el moreno se defendía con su mejor arma, su agilidad. Puck no tenía tanta fuerza como aquel animal, pero sabía defenderse y si algo había aprendido de las peleas callejeras, es que había que ser cauto y esperar el momento oportuno en el que el rival bajase la guardia. Puck esperó paciente, esquivando los golpes como podía, mientras trazaba círculos a su alrededor. De repente, un palo de madera chocó contra la nuca de Karofsky, que se giró para descubrir a Emily, que lo miraba con odio e intentaba ponerse en pie como podía. Puck aprovechó ese momento y le pegó en la única zona que sabía que iba a darles una posibilidad de escapar: su entrepierna. Puck corrió hacia Emily al tiempo que Karofsky calló al suelo, retorciéndose de dolor. Emily lo recibió con una pequeña sonrisa, al tiempo que intentaba incorporarse._

_-¡No te levantes! ¡Te has torcido el tobillo!- dijo Puck, algo asustado._

_-Tranquilo, Puck, si me ayudas a caminar todo saldrá bien- le aseguró ella, con una sonrisa cálida._

_Así los chicos consiguieron salir del bosque, dónde se encontraron con Finn, que los buscaba desesperado._

_-¡¿Pero dónde estabais? ¡Mi mamá nos va a matar si no nos vamos ya a casa, Em!- en ese momento se fijó en el tobillo de su prima- ¡Em! ¿Qué le ha pasado?- le preguntó a Puck._

_-Se ha torcido el tobillo… todo ha sido culpa de Karofsky…_

_-¿Qué te ha hecho ese animal?- preguntó Finn, apretando los puños._

_-¡No te preocupes, Finn! ¡Él ya tuvo su merecido! ¡Puck me salvó!- dijo ella, mirándole fijamente a los ojos._

_-Sí, bueno, no fue nada…- dijo el moreno, encogiéndose de hombros._

_-¡No digas eso!- exclamó ella, sorprendida- ¡Finn, no le hagas caso! ¡Fue muy valiente con ese bruto!- dijo ella, orgullosa de la hazaña de su héroe._

_Los chicos se despidieron, mientras Finn ayudaba a su prima a caminar como podía, al tiempo que ella no podía evitar echar la vista atrás, dónde los veía marcharse él… su héroe…_

Emily se quedó perdida en su relato, hasta que la mano de Sam sobre la suya la hizo volver a la realidad.

-¡Emily! ¿Estás bien?- preguntó, preocupado.

-¡Sí, sí! Perdona, sólo pensaba…

-¡Guau! ¡Menuda historia! ¿De modo que él te salvó?

-Sí… eso es algo que nunca olvidaré… pero luego…

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó?- totalmente intrigado.

-Bueno… crecimos… nos convertimos en adolescentes y… todo cambió…

-¿Pero… por qué? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-¡Eso lo dejo para el próximo día de charla!- comentó ella divertida.

-Gracias por contarme todo esto, Emily… hace que me despeje un poco de todos mis problemas con Quinn…

-¿Tan mal salieron las cosas ayer?

-Bueno… sí, la verdad es que sí…

-Lo siento mucho… sé que fui la responsable, aunque lo niegues…

-De acuerdo, no niego que hemos hablado sobre lo de ayer, pero créeme, tú eres el menor de los problemas…

-Ya, comprendo… Puck ha vuelto a vuestras vidas y ahora Quinn tiene un lío tremendo en su cabeza… lo que tuvieron fue muy intenso, aunque apenas duró… ¡Tienen una hija, Emily! ¿Qué puedo hacer yo con eso? La apoyo en todo lo que puedo, pero sigue sin ser suficiente… estoy desesperado…

-No te preocupes, Sam… si ella te quiere, todo se arreglará…

-Ojala ella tuviese tan claro a quien quiere como tú…

-¿Eh… como yo?

-Emily… que sea rubio no significa que tenga el cerebro de adorno… he visto como describes a Puck, hablas de él como si fuera… un Dios…

-¡Sam! ¡¿Pero de qué hablas?- exclamó ella, muy nerviosa.

-Emily, no sé lo que pasará por la cabeza de Quinn, pero puedo asegurarte sin ninguna duda que tú estás profunda y desesperadamente enamorada de Noah Puckerman- le dijo sonriente.

-¡NO! ¡Chsst! ¡Ni se te ocurra volver a decir eso! Puede que… de pequeña tuviese un enamoramiento con él… sólo era una niña pequeña, pero… ahora yo controlo mi propia vida… no quiero saber nada del amor…

-Emily… nada de lo que me digas me va a convencer de lo contrario- mientras le estrechaba una mano con cariño.

-¡Ay, no! ¡No puedes decírselo bajo ningún concepto! ¡Noah debe creer que lo he olvidado para siempre! ¡Al menos hasta que todo esto se aclare!

-Tranquila, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo. Puck no se enterará.

En ese momento, una voz no muy amistosa los interrumpió, mientras los fulminaba con la mirada.

-¿De qué no me tengo que enterar, si se puede saber?- preguntó el moreno, mirando a Emily fijamente.

-Puck… ¿Cuánto… cuánto tiempo llevas ahí…?- preguntó ella, separándose de Sam, al tiempo que sentía que le sudaban las manos, a causa de los nervios.

-Lo suficiente para darme cuenta de lo que hay entre vosotros…

-¡Noah, pensé que ayer había quedado todo claro!- le dijo ella, muy enfadada.

-¡No me cambies de tema, Em! ¡Dime ahora mismo que es eso que yo no debo saber!

Por otro lado, unos minutos antes, en una de las habitaciones, Rachel abrió los ojos lentamente, viendo todo borroso, hasta que pudo enfocar su mirada en unos profundos ojos marrones que la miraban con preocupación, pero que se enternecieron al ver que despertaba.

-¡Rach!- dijo Finn, acercándose más a ella- ¿Estás bien?- abrazándola.

-S… sí… algo mareada- dijo ella, apoyándose en su brazo, para incorporarse sobre la cama- ¿Qué… qué me ha pasado, Finn?

-No ha sido nada, Rach… sólo una bajada de tensión… ya sabes, por los nervios…

Rachel asintió, para después bajar sus manos en un gesto instintivo hacia su vientre.

-¡MI BEBÉ! ¡Finn, dime que no le ha pasado nada al bebé!- le suplicó, muy asustada.

-¡Tranquila, Rach!- dijo él, mientras le besaba la frente- todo está bien, te lo prometo. Nuestro pequeñín sigue ahí, dentro de ti- mientras le sonreía.

-Me encanta…- dijo ella, mirándole a los ojos con ternura.

-¿El qué?- preguntó él, sin entender.

-Me encanta que digas **nuestro **bebé… ay, Finn… soy tan feliz…- mientras sonreía- podría quedarme toda la vida así, abrazada a ti, sin pensar en nada más…

-Yo también, pero… me temo que ahora tenemos otros problemas…

-¿Problemas?- en ese momento Rachel recordó toda la discusión entre las chicas- ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Quinn y Emily! ¿Dónde están? ¿Finn, sabes dónde está Quinn?

-Aquí estoy- dijo la rubia, entrando a la habitación, con los ojos hinchados.

-¡Quinnie! ¿Pero qué te ha pasado?- mientras le hacía señas para que corriese a sus brazos, para darle un fuerte abrazo.

-Rachel, siento mucho lo de antes, yo…- las lágrimas le impidieron continuar, al tiempo que se refugiaba más y más en el abrazo de su amiga.

-Bueno, yo… voy a ir a por algo de desayuno… ¿Queréis algo, chicas?- preguntó Finn.

-Sí, tráenos unos panecillos con un poco de tomate… ¡Oh! – le indicó a su novio que viniese a su lado, para después susurrarle al oído- tráele una tila, le hará falta.

-De acuerdo, pues vengo en un rato- dijo Finn- te quiero, preciosa- dándole un beso suave a Rachel- ¡Ahora vuelvo!

Dicho esto, Finn desapareció tras la puerta, dejando a las dos amigas a solas.

-Bueno, ¿me vas a contar ahora qué es lo que ha pasado antes?

-Yo… es que… ella… ¡Agh! ¡Todo me sale mal, Rach! ¡Quiero tener un futuro y no hago más que perder a todos los que me quieren!

-¡No digas eso! ¡No es verdad! Por favor, cuéntame qué ha pasado.

-Ayer… mientras esperábamos aquí… vino Puck con… Emily…

-Sí, son muy amigos… ¿Qué problema hay? ¿No se supone que ya había superado lo de Puck?

-¡Sí! ¡Claro que sí! ¡El problema es que Sam se fue a por algo de beber y justo en el momento PAM!- dijo ella, enfatizando la última palabra.

-¿PAM? ¿Qué quieres decir?

-¡Él cayó sobre ella! ¡Encima ella le empezó a sonreír como una estúpida! ¡La odio!

-¡Quinn! ¡No hables así de Em! ¡No creo que sea para tanto! ¡Sólo ha sido un accidente, nada más!

-No, Rach… tú no lo entiendes…

-Pues entonces explícamelo porque quiero hacerlo, Quinn…

-Muy bien… todo empezó anoche… hablamos en uno de los pasillos y… le pedí que se casara conmigo…

-¡¿QUÉ? ¡Dios mío! ¡Entonces ya tomaste una decisión!- exclamó Rachel, sorprendida.

-Sí, pero…

-¿Qué pasó? ¿No te ha dado una respuesta?

-Será mejor que te cuente todo…

_Después de despedirse de Rachel y Finn en el hospital, los chicos llegaron finalmente a su apartamento, Sam abrió la puerta con cuidado de no molestar a los vecinos y ambos entraron. Sam se iba a ir hacia la habitación, cuando Quinn lo detuvo…_

_-Todavía no has contestado a mi pregunta…_

_-Quinn, yo… _

_-¿Ya no me quieres?- dijo Quinn, con lágrimas en los ojos- ¡Sam, yo te quiero a ti! ¡Te lo juro!_

_-¡No sé qué pensar, Quinn! ¡Sea como sea él va a estar en nuestras vidas! ¡Es el padre de tu hija!_

_-Una niña que decidí dar en adopción, Sam. Ya no tengo ningún derecho sobre ella- dijo Quinn, mientras una lágrima de nostalgia se deslizaba por su mejilla._

_-Perdóname, Quinn. Yo te dije que te apoyaría con lo de Beth y te juró que lo haré, pero…_

_-¿Pero? ¡¿Por qué siempre tiene que haber un pero entre nosotros?_

_-¡Pero no quiero ser la segunda opción de nadie! ¡Llevo casi ocho años a tu lado y necesito saber que todo esto ha sido real y no una mentira para que lo olvides, Quinn!_

_Quinn le miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, en parte comprendía sus palabras pero, por otra parte… ¿Cómo podía insinuar que los últimos ocho años había sido una mentira?_

_-Sam… sé que no te he querido como tú lo merecías, pero… ¡Ahora me doy cuenta de mis errores y te pido perdón! ¡Te he pedido que te cases conmigo! ¿No es una prueba suficiente para ti de que te quiero?_

_-¡Yo no digo eso! ¡Claro que me encanta la idea! ¡Pero no así, no desde los celos!_

_-¡¿Qué? ¿Crees que lo hago por celos?_

_-¡Entre otras cosas sí, Quinn! ¡He visto como no le quitabas el ojo de encima a la pobre Emily! ¡Sólo ha sido un accidente! ¡Nada más!_

_-¿Cuántas veces voy a tener que pedir perdón por eso? ¡Ya sé que me equivoqué! ¡Son cosas diferentes! ¡Sam, yo te quiero! Necesito empezar de nuevo contigo… es cierto que he querido mucho a Puck… incluso hubo momentos en los que pensé que jamás podría sustituirle con nadie en mi corazón… pero me equivoqué… Sam… si tan sólo pudieses ver lo mucho que te quiero, que me importas… me hubieses dicho que sí…_

_-¡Claro que lo veo! ¡Las cosas han mejorado mucho pero escenas como las de hoy no pueden volver a repetirse!_

_-Te lo prometo… pero… ¿Entonces eso es un sí? ¿Te vas a casar conmigo, Sam?- preguntó, totalmente esperanzada._

_Sam la miró con ternura, para después deslizar su mano con ternura por su mejilla, humedecida, a causa de las lágrimas._

_-Quinn, es lo que más deseo. Te amo. Pero no podemos tomar una decisión precipitada de la que podamos arrepentirnos durante toda nuestra vida. Mira, no quiero presionarte. Las cosas van bien así, si en unos meses tienes todo claro, te juro que yo mismo me arrodillo ante quien haga falta para que te cases conmigo, princesa. Pero ahora, no. _

_-¿No?- preguntó ella, sollozando._

_-Es un no, de momento- dijo él, para después ir hacia la habitación- Buenas noches, princesa._

_Sam cerró la puerta de la habitación al tiempo que Quinn se tumbaba en el sofá, intentando ahogar las lágrimas que corrían desesperadas por sus mejillas. Poco a poco, las lágrimas tornaron en sollozos que dieron lugar a una respiración suave cuando finalmente se quedó profundamente dormida en el sofá._

-Yo… lo siento mucho, Quinn… ¡Pero no te desanimes! ¡Ha dicho que puede que con el tiempo la respuesta sea sí!

-¡No, Rach! ¡Tú no lo entiendes! ¡Acabo de verlo afuera con Emily! ¡Tienen una conexión muy especial sólo con mirarse! ¡No lo entiendo!

-Bueno, puede que hayan conectado… ¡Pero como amigos! ¿Es que los chicos y las chicas no pueden ser amigos?- preguntó ella, sonriendo.

-Sí, claro… por eso Finn y tú habéis sido tan amigos…-señalando su vientre.

Rachel se sonrojó ante ese comentario.

-¡Pero eso no vale! ¡Lo que hay entre Finn y yo es amor! ¡Ellos no se conocen de nada! ¿Estás segura que no es producto de tu imaginación?

-No… no sé… ¿Qué puedo hacer, Rach?

-Pues… creo que necesitas despejarte un poco… ¿Has pensando en hablar con Puck sobre Beth?

-Esa es otra cosa… ¿Cómo me voy a enfrentar a una niña de 9 años, Rach? No creo ni que Shelby me deje verla… ni contarle la verdad, que yo soy… que soy…

-Su madre…- Quinn asintió- te entiendo… supongo que a ella le debió pasar eso conmigo… pero parece que yo no era suficiente- dijo Rachel, bajando la cabeza.

-¡No! ¡Ni se te ocurra pensar eso! ¡Tú vales mucho, Rach! ¡Eres mi mejor amiga y te adoro! ¡Finn se muere de amor por ti! ¡Todos los del Glee club han aprendido a entenderte y valorarte! ¿Crees que lo habríamos hecho si no merecieses la pena?

-Quinn… gracias- dijo Rachel, abrazándola emocionada.

-No es nada, tonta. ¿Para qué estamos las amigas?- correspondiendo al abrazo- Además, tú acabas de hacer lo mismo por mí. ¿Sabes? Creo que tienes razón. Tengo que hablar con Puck sobre Beth y cuanto antes… no quiero seguir viviendo al margen de su vida…

-Ya verás como todo sale bien, ten confianza- dijo ella sonriente.

En ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó Rachel, extrañada.

-¡Traigo el desayuno!

-¡Oh, es Finn!- exclamó Quinn, con una sonrisa- ¡Qué tierno! ¡Ya voy a abrirte!

Quinn abrió la puerta con una sonrisa, que se le desfiguró, al ver que era Jesse el que estaba tras la puerta sosteniendo en una mano un ramo de flores y en otro una bandejita con un desayuno.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- preguntó Quinn, algo seca.

-¡Quinnie! ¡No seas así!- le riñó Rachel- Jesse me salvó a mí y al bebé, quiero que venga a verme para ayudarme a reconstruir la escena del accidente- dijo la morena, sonriendo al castaño.

-Si es un mal momento vuelvo más tarde- dijo Jesse, tímido de repente.

-¡No! ¡No digas tonterías! ¡Ven aquí, anda!

Jesse fue hacia dónde se encontraba Rachel, para entregarle un precioso ramo de flores.

-Para ti, Rach. Espero que no te moleste el detalle- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡Muchas gracias, Jesse! ¡Son preciosas!- exclamó ella, mirándolas maravillada- Ven, siéntate aquí- dijo, señalando la silla que había junto a su cama.

-En fin… creo que es mejor que os deje a solas… tengo un asunto pendiente… luego vuelvo, Rach… espero no encontrar nada derramado sobre tu cabeza- dijo, mirando de reojo a Jesse, que bajó la cabeza, avergonzado.

Quinn abandonó la habitación, dejando a los chicos a solas.

-Discúlpala, Jesse… hoy no ha tenido un buen día…

-Ya… entiendo- dijo él, con una sonrisa- ¡Bueno! ¿Cómo estás? Bueno… ¿Cómo estáis?- dijo, señalando su vientre.

-¡Oh! ¡Bueno, bien! Aunque creo que estoy algo nerviosa últimamente…

-¿Por qué? ¿Es por el accidente?- preguntó él.

-Sí y no, Jesse… son muchas cosas y… tengo miedo a alterarme y…

-¿Tienes miedo a que tus emociones afecten negativamente al bebé, no?

-¡Sí! ¡Según una revista de Quinn, son como esponjas! ¡Ya desde el vientre pueden percibir el estado de ánimo de la madre! ¿No es maravilloso como algo tan pequeño puede hacer cosas tan grandes?- preguntó ella, con brillo en los ojos.

-Sí, debe de ser maravilloso y más como lo cuentas tú- comentó él, riendo.

-Perdona, es que… estoy muy emocionada con mi embarazo…ya estoy deseando que pasen los meses, pero por otra parte, me encanta la sensación de tener vida dentro de mí…

-Eso es muy hermoso, Rachel… -dijo Jesse, mirándola directamente a los ojos- tú siempre tan dramática…

-Sí, supongo que hay cosas que no cambian…- contestó ella, algo incómoda con su mirada.

-Sí, así es… eh… ¿Quieres que hablemos del accidente? ¿Has recordado algo más?

-No… la verdad es que no… sé que salí de casa de Finn… hubo un malentendido y… creí que me engañaba con una mujer más mayor…

-¡¿QUÉ?- preguntó Jesse, con los ojos como platos.

-Sí, bueno, era sólo su representante, se quedó esa noche a dormir por la lluvia.

-Oh, ahora entiendo… de acuerdo, de modo que, debido al disgusto, cruzaste sin mirar y entonces el taxi te atropelló…

-Sí… pero tú me dijiste que cuando crucé, acababa de cambiar el semáforo, ¿como podía llevar un coche tanta velocidad cuando el semáforo justo cambiaba de color?- dijo Rachel, pensativa- A menos que…- dijo, muy asustada.

-¿A menos que…?- la instó a continuar él.

-A menos que no haya sido un "accidente"…

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres decir que esa persona lo hizo a propósito?- preguntó Jesse, con la boca abierta- Pero… ¿quién sería capaz de hacer algo así, Rach?

Rachel se quedó mirando fijamente la pared de enfrente, incapaz de hablar. La boca se le había secado de repente y su mirada permanecía perdida, en algún lugar de la pared.

-¡Rach! ¡Me estás asustando! ¿Tienes alguna prueba para demostrar eso?

-Jesse… ¿tú sabes que yo… tenía un novio…?

-Sí, algo he leído en las revistas… no me acuerdo de su nombre…lo que no sabía es que lo habías dejado por Finn y que ya iban a tener un bebé…

-Jesse, lo que voy a contarte no puede salir de aquí…- dijo ella de repente, muy seria.

-Rach, me das miedo… ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Es que hay alguien interesado en hacerte daño? ¿Tu… tu ex novio?- preguntó él, en una mezcla de rabia y sorpresa.

-Verás… hace poco más de dos meses… yo estaba aún con Thom…

-¡Eso! ¡Thomas Doyle! ¡Dios mío, es uno de los mejores de nuestra generación! ¿Qué pasó entre vosotros?

-Thom y yo estuvimos saliendo dos años y medio, pero… los últimos meses fueron horribles, Jesse… digamos que él… cambió… se volvió demasiado protector conmigo, me llamaba todo el rato y… los celos le cegaron… cuando rompí la relación, me hizo una especie de amenaza… dijo que "esto no había acabo y que volveríamos a vernos". Una semana después, hicimos una fiesta de fin de año en el McKinley y bueno, Finn se portó tan bien conmigo… me iba a llevar a mi casa cuando resbalé con un trozo de hielo y caí justo cuando sonó un disparo… por suerte no me alcanzó… lo único que vi fue un coche a lo lejos, pero… creo que fue él, Jesse… intentó… intentó matarme…

Jesse la miró con lágrimas en los ojos. Realmente no sabía si abrazarla y asegurarle que todo saldría bien o ir en busca de ese majadero y hacerle pagar por todo el daño que le había hecho a la mujer que amaba. Se decantó por la primera opción al ver la preocupación en su rostro, al ver que no decía nada.

-¡Tranquila, Rachel! ¡Estoy seguro de que lo van a encontrar y va a pagar por todo! ¡Ya lo verás!- estrechándola con fuerza entre sus brazos.

-Gracias por todo, Jesse. Me alegra ver que has cambiado tanto- dijo ella, sonriendo un poco, de repente se fijó en la bandeja que él había traído- ¡Oh! ¿Qué es eso?- mirando curiosa.

-¿El qué?- observando la bandeja- ¡Ah! ¡Esto! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡Bueno, pensé que tendrías hambre y querrías desayunar algo!- dijo él, sonriendo ligeramente.

-Eh… vaya gracias… aunque… en realidad…- Rachel se mordió el labio inferior, algo nerviosa al pensar en Finn, que ya se había molestado en bajar a por su desayuno a la cafetería.

-Bueno, tomaré un poco, aunque, si no te importa, voy a comer luego lo que Finn ha ido a comprar a la cafetería.

-Oh, lo siento, Rach. No sé cómo no he pensado que Finn te compraría algo… ¡Soy un estúpido, espero que no se moleste!- comentó preocupado.

-No, tranquillo. Yo le explicaré… ¿Eso… es chocolate blanco?- preguntó, con brillo en los ojos.

-Sí, sé que te gusta mucho y… compré una tableta… espero que a ti y al bebé os guste.

-¡Muchas gracias, Jesse!

Los chicos se fundieron en un abrazo, justo cuando Finn entraba en la habitación, tras haber esperado una larga cola para comprar los panecillos. Al ver de nuevo a Rachel en los brazos de Jesse, algo en su interior se incendió, pero intentó disimularlo, pues no quería alterar a Rachel.

-¡Vaya! ¡Qué casualidad! ¡Siempre que os veo estáis abrazados!- dijo Finn, con ironía.

-¡Oh! ¡Finn!- se disculpó Rachel, que escondió la tableta de chocolate bajo la almohada- ¡Ya estaba preocupada porque tardabas mucho!

-Ya… ya veo…- dijo él, dejando su bandeja junto a la de Jesse- Vaya, veo que también te has encargado de traer su desayuno, Jesse. ¡Qué considerado!- dijo, con un toque de celos en la voz.

-Jesse, creo que es mejor que te vayas. ¿Nos vemos mañana?

-Eh… sí, claro… cuando quieras… yo, siento lo del desayuno, Finn… me llevaré las cosas.

-¡No hace falta, Jesse! ¡Yo ahora tengo que comer por dos, no te preocupes!- le tranquilizó ella, con una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo. Bueno, me marcho, entonces.

Jesse se marchó corriendo de la habitación, mientras Finn empezó a pasear de un lado para otro, preso de la rabia y los celos.

-Finn… por favor… tienes que escucharme… será sólo un momento…

-¿Un momento? ¡Sí, seguro! ¡Como todos los momentos que pasas con él!- luego señaló el ramo de flores- ¡¿Qué es lo que pretende trayéndote flores y el desayuno? ¿Es que no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti, Rach? ¿Es que yo…?

Finn no pudo seguir, ya que Rachel tiró de él en un solo movimiento, para después besarlo apasionadamente.

-Te quiero a ti- le aseguró ella- siempre ha sido y será así. Por favor, confía en mí.

Finn la miró a los ojos, para sentirse al instante como un completo idiota.

-Rachel, yo… perdóname… sé que Jesse se está portando muy bien con nosotros… le pediré disculpas mañana, te lo prometo.

-Gracias, Finn- dijo ella, besándolo de nuevo- te quiero mucho.

-Yo también, Rach.

Los chicos se abrazaron, hasta que finalmente se quedaron dormidos uno junto al otro.

Por otro lado, en el pasillo, Quinn había vuelto junto a los chicos y la tensión se palpaba en el ambiente.

-¡Emily! ¿Qué es lo que no debo saber?

-¡Ya basta, Puck! ¡Lo que yo hable con Sam no es asunto tuyo! ¿Me comprendes?

-¡Puede que suyo no, pero sí es asunto mío! ¡Ya veo como eres! ¡Vas de chica buena y luego eres de las peores!

-¡Quinn, ya basta!- gritó Sam- ¡No quiero que hables así de una amiga!

-¡Vaya! ¡Ya son amigos!- dijo ella, con ironía.

-Parece que te faltó tiempo para correr a sus brazos- dijo Puck, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Ya te he dicho que no hay nada entre Sam y yo…- le contestó ella, manteniéndole la mirada, con el corazón en un puño.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Pues si tú puedes hablar con quien te dé la gana yo haré lo mismo!- dijo Quinn- ¿Puck, podemos hablar?

Puck se giró para mirarla sorprendido, mientras Emily sentía como su corazón se rompía una vez más.

-¡Quinn! ¿Qué significa todo esto?- preguntó Sam, claramente herido.

-¡Sólo hago lo que esperas de mí, Sam! ¿Quieres que me aclare? ¡Pues para eso tengo que hablar con el padre de mi hija! ¡Vamos, Puck!

Sin más, Quinn se llevó a Puck de la mano a través del pasillo, mientras Sam los miraba atónito y Emily se sentó en una de las sillas, sin poder contener las lágrimas.

Así fueron pasando las semanas, hasta que los médicos se aseguraron de que el embarazo ya no corría peligro y Rachel sería dada de alta en unos días. Durante esas semanas, Jesse no había dejado de visitarla y un par de días antes de que Rachel saliese del hospital, se atrevió a hacerle una propuesta muy interesante.

-¡Hola Jesse!

-¡Hola Rach!- con una sonrisa.

-¡Ey! ¡Qué buena cara traes! ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Rach, he hablado con mi representante y… bueno, quiero hacerte una propuesta…

-Bueno, dime…

-¿Te gustaría volver a Broadway con un musical?

-¿Qué? Pues… ¡Claro! Pero creo que olvidas que ahora estoy embarazada y…

-¡No será un problema! ¡El guión se está retocando aún y todavía no se sabe cuando comenzarían los ensayos, pero todo apunta a más de seis meses…

-Pero… aún así… mi bebé sería muy pequeño…

-¡Tampoco hay problemas! ¡Conozco al director y es muy buena persona! ¡Podrías traer a tu bebé a los ensayos! ¡Sería genial!

-No sé, Jesse… tendría que hablar esto con Finn…

-Claro, lo entiendo… ¿Dónde está, por cierto?

-Hoy tenía una reunión con los directivos de esa serie musical. Empiezan a rodar en un mes.

-Ah, bueno… entonces… ¿Pensarás lo que te dije?

-Claro… ¿Qué clase de papel tendría?

-¡El papel protagonista! ¡Sólo tienes que hacer una audición! ¡Yo te avisaré, estoy seguro de que te darán el papel! ¡Que ilusión, seríamos compañeros de trabajo y brillaríamos juntos en el escenario! ¡Piénsalo, Rach!

Rachel se mordió el labio inferior, tenía que tomar una decisión, pero no quería hacerlo sin consultar antes a Finn, sabía que su novio se resistiría al principio, pero esperaba que finalmente entendiese que trabajar en Broadway era su sueño y que no iba a separarse de su bebé, pues podría llevarlo a los ensayos.

-De acuerdo, lo pensaré. En cuanto lo decida te aviso- le prometió, con una sonrisa.

-¡Genial! ¡Por cierto, que no te lo he dicho! ¡El musical se llama Spring Awakening! ¡Es un poco revolucionario pero creo que te gustará!- dijo, entregándole un papel- Aquí te dejo el borrador del guión, aún lo están revisando, así que es probable que haya cambios, pero es para que veas de que trata.

-Gracias Jesse. Le echaré un vistazo en cuanto pueda.

Lo que Rachel no sospechaba era que Finn había faltado a esa reunión, pues quería darle una sorpresa en cuanto le dieran el alta y todos los chicos del Glee club le estaban ayudando. Todo debía salir perfecto y los chicos habían hecho un gran trabajo en equipo para que nada fallase ese día.

Por otro lado, en un edificio de Nueva York, Isabella Nichols, una de las actrices más famosas en esos momentos en la televisión miraba embelesada una foto del que iba a ser su compañero de reparto en su nueva serie musical: nada más y nada menos que el guapísimo y talentoso Finn Hudson. Bella, que era como le gustaba que la llamasen, miró a su director con cara angelical, sin perder de vista la foto.

-Bueno… ¿Dónde está mi compañero? ¿No deberían presentarnos antes de empezar a trabajar?

-¡Tranquila, Bella! ¡Aún hay tiempo! Hudson nos ha dicho que hoy le era imposible acudir y va a venir su representante a firmar los papeles- le dijo el productor.

-¡Genial!- dijo ella, soltando un bufido.

-¡Vamos, pequeña Bella! ¡Va a ser estupendo, ya verás! ¡Seguro que tendréis mucho química frente a la pantalla!

El productor recogió las cosas, al tiempo que Bella sonreía de forma pícara, sin dejar de mirar la foto.

-Eso ni lo dudes. Pronto Finn y yo seremos la nueva pareja televisiva. Sí, el va a ser mío como que me llamo Isabella Nichols, **sólo mío**.

Bella se marchó de allí con una sonrisa, mientras su mente comenzaba a trazar un plan para conquistar el corazón del gran Finn Hudson.

Unos días después, llegó el momento más esperado por todos y Rachel por fin pudo salir del hospital. Se despidió de los chicos, de Jesse y de sus padres y los de Finn, para finalmente irse con Finn, que ese día estaba más misterioso que nunca. Los chicos subieron al coche en silencio, mientras Finn conducía muy concentrado en la carretera.

-Finn… ¿estás enfadado conmigo?- preguntó ella, preocupada.

-¡No, Rach! ¿Por qué dices eso?- le dijo él, confuso.

-Es que… apenas me has mirado desde que hemos entrado al coche (_¿y si ya sospecha algo del musical? ¡Dios mío! ¡Tengo que decírselo ya!)_

-¡Oh! ¡Pero eso es porque no quiero distraerme! ¡Tu vestido deja ver tus hermosas piernas y creo que podrían dificultarme seriamente la conducción si les echo un vistazo!

-¡Qué tonto eres!- dijo ella, acariciando su mejilla, sonrojada, para después apoyarse contra el cristal, con una mano sobre su vientre, que ya dejaba ver una ligera curvatura, debido al embarazo- ¿Puedo saber dónde vamos?

-¡Claro! ¡Vamos al aeropuerto!- dijo Finn, con una gran sonrisa.

-¡¿Qué? ¡Pero Finn! ¿No es peligroso para el bebé?

-Tranquila, he hablado con el médico y ha dicho que no hay problema. Yo cuidaré de ti para que vaya dormida todo el viaje. Además, es poco tiempo de viaje- mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Finalmente llegaron al aeropuerto, dónde Finn se encargó de empacar todas las cosas. Media hora después, ya había subido al avión. Rachel fue dormida en los brazos de Finn, que no paraba de acariciar con una mano sus cabellos, mientras que la otra reposaba sobre su abdomen, maravillado ante lo hermosa que se veía Rachel embarazada. Cuando llegaron a su destino, Finn le pidió a Rachel que se tapase los ojos con una venda, ya que no podía ver nada del exterior del avión. Rachel dudó un poco, pero al ver la ternura en los ojos de Finn, no pudo negarse y se puso la venda en los ojos. Rachel sintió como Finn la cogía en brazos y no la soltó hasta que llegaron al coche. Una vez allí, Rachel sintió como Finn le ponía el cinturón de seguridad y poco después oyó el motor del coche arrancar. El viaje se le hizo eterno, mientras sentía que las manos le temblaban de la emoción. Una hora después, Finn bajó del coche y fue hacia ella, para ayudarla a bajar.

-Ya hemos llegado, Rach- dijo, emocionado.

-¿Puedo quitarme ya la venda?- preguntó ella, esperanzada.

-¡No! ¡Sólo unos minutos más! ¡Vamos, ven conmigo!

Sin más Rachel entrelazó sus manos con las de Finn, mientras sentía que iban caminando por lo que parecía hierba… ¿Dónde la había traído Finn? ¿A un bosque? Por el olor de aquel lugar Rachel podría decir que sí, ya que podía sentir el aroma de las flores y de uno de sus árboles preferidos: el pino. Rachel y Finn caminaron un poco más, hasta que Finn la detuvo de un momento a otro, para girarla, quedando él de espaldas a ella.

-Bueno, Rach. Después de todo lo que hemos pasado estas semanas, quería darte una sorpresa. Espero que te guste- dijo, besando su cuello- ¡Puedes quitarte la venda!

Rachel dio un pequeño salto de alegría al oír sus palabras. Se desató la venda, presa de la emoción para después contemplar lo que Finn había preparado para ella. Rachel no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos… ¡Finn había comprado una casa! Rachel contempló maravillada el hermoso chalet, hecho de ladrillo y con un hermoso porche a la entrada de madera. Rachel giró sobre sí misma para observar que la casa se encontraba en medio del campo… en plena conexión con la naturaleza, que ella tanto adoraba… pronto se dio cuenta de que estaban en Ohio, pues desde allí se podía divisar toda la ciudad y Rachel estaba muy segura de que por la noche se podrían contemplar las estrellas. Las lágrimas de emoción inundaron sus ojos, mientras abrazaba a Finn con fuerza, estrechándolo contra sí.

-¿Te… te gusta?- preguntó él, con un nudo en la garganta, debido a los nervios.

-¿Qué si me gusta? ¡ME ENCANTA! ¡Finn, esto es el paraíso! ¡Es precioso! ¡Mira que vistas!- exclamó maravillada.

-Los chicos estuvieron de acuerdo en que era la mejor- dijo sonriente- había casas más grandes, pero pensé que esta te gustaría más porque está en plena naturaleza.

-Es perfecto, Finn. Me encanta… ¿Tiene jardín?

-¡Claro! ¡Vamos dentro!

Finn le enseñó la casa, era un chalet de dos plantas y un garaje subterráneo, sencillo, pero hermoso a la vez. Nada más entrar había un amplio recibidor y a un lado un lavabo, el chalet contaba con un ascensor, Rachel le preguntó a Finn para qué lo querían y la respuesta de él fue "lo necesitaremos para subir y bajar las cosas del bebé". Enfrente del ascensor, estaba la puerta de la cocina, Rachel la abrió y quedó maravillada ante el tamaño tan grande que tenía y se moría por estrenarla. Después fueron al salón, que era muy grande y tenía dos amplios sofás, que daban a una enorme televisión, dónde Finn ya había colocado sus consolas, lo que provocó la risa de Rachel, que lo miró con ternura. Después subieron al piso de arriba, que tenía tres habitaciones, la primera de ellas era para los invitados, la segunda era la suya, que tenía su propia terraza, con una vista perfecta del cielo por la noche y para tomar el sol en verano. La habitación era simplemente perfecta, una enorme cama de matrimonio destacaba en el centro, rodeada a cada lado por dos mesillas de noche. Al fondo de la habitación, había una chimenea y Rachel se sorprendió al encontrar allí una hermosa mecedora de madera.

-¿Y esa mecedora? ¡Es hermosa!- Exclamó maravillada.

-Ahí quiero que duermas a nuestro hijo mientras le cantas una canción- dijo él, rodeando su cintura dulcemente con sus manos.

Rachel no pudo evitar sonreír al sentir el roce de sus manos sobre su cuerpo, después de tantos días en el hospital. Había hablado con el médico y le había dicho que podía llevar una vida normal en todos los sentidos, así que se moría por volver a sentir a Finn dentro de ella, haciéndole el amor. Rachel se giró rápidamente, para besarlo con pasión, al tiempo que sus manos se deslizaron hacia su camisa, subiéndola hacia arriba, ante la mirada de sorpresa de él, que subió los brazos, para que ella pudiera quitarle la prenda. Poco a poco los besos fueron subiendo de temperatura, a la vez que Rachel bajó los suyos hacia su cuello para terminar finalmente en el lóbulo de su oreja. Finn sintió en ese momento como su entrepierna se endurecía al instante y se obligó a sí mismo a parar, antes de que esto llegase a mayores.

-¡Rachel, espera!

-¿Qué… qué pasa?- preguntó ella, casi sin respiración- ¿No quieres hacerlo?

-¡Dios mío! ¡Claro que quiero! Pero… ¿estás segura que podemos?

-Finn, he hablado con el médico y el ginecólogo… dicen que puedo llevar una vida normal… además, el sexo es algo muy bueno para las mujeres embarazadas, les ayuda a prepararse- sonrió ella, para seguir besando su cuello, mientras sus manos bajaban a sus pantalones, desabrochando su cinturón- ¿Me ayudas con el vestido?

-Cla… claro- dijo Finn, llevando sus manos temblorosas hacia su cremallera, que deslizó en un solo segundo, para después dejar caer su vestido en un rápido movimiento.

Finn se quedó paralizado al ver por primera vez el vientre ligeramente abultado de Rachel, a pesar de que sólo estaba embarazada de tres meses, su cuerpo ya empezaba a curvarse y Finn juraría que nunca le había parecido tan sexy como en ese momento. Poco a poco se siguieron desnudando el uno al otro, sin dejar de besarse, dejando que sus lenguas explorasen la boca del otro en una suave caricia pero a la vez con pasión. Cuando llegaron a la cama, Finn tendió a Rachel con suavidad, para después desabrochar su sujetador, liberando para él sus hermosos pechos, que pronto se encargó de atender con sus manos y sus labios. Rachel se sentía en el paraíso ante el placer que las caricias de Finn le proporcionaban. De repente, sintió como una de las manos de él se deslizaba hacia sus bragas, para retirarlas con suavidad, mientras bajaba sus besos por sus muslos, acariciando sus piernas, al tiempo que las apartaba hacia los lados, para poder deleitarse la vista con su feminidad. Finn se quitó sus boxers y se puso a un lado de ella, que se sorprendió ante ese movimiento, antes de que ella pudiera decir nada, el llevó sus dedos hacia su clítoris, frotándolo lentamente al principio, para luego coger más velocidad, Rachel emitió un grito de sorpresa, para después perderse en el placer que él le proporcionaba. Rachel sólo podía decir su nombre entre gemidos, rogándole que parase aquella tortura tan deliciosa y la hiciese suya por completo. Cuando Rachel estaba cerca del clímax, Finn apartó sus dedos para introducir su miembro erecto en ella en un solo movimiento. Empezó a moverse despacio, disfrutando de la sensación de poder estar de nuevo dentro de ella, para ir incrementando progresivamente el ritmo, hasta que finalmente ambos alcanzaron el clímax a la vez, para después caer abrazados sobre la cama.

-Te quiero, Rach.

-Yo también te quiero, Finn.

Finn besó su frente al tiempo que ella se acomodaba, poniendo su cabeza contra su pecho mientras él rodeaba su cintura con sus manos, para finalmente quedarse profundamente dormidos.

Al día siguiente, Finn terminó de enseñarle la casa a Rachel, ella se sorprendió al ver la tercera habitación, que estaba totalmente vacía.

-Quiero que esta habitación me ayudes tú a decorarla. Va a ser la del bebé.

Rachel le sonrió, para después darle un beso tierno. Por la tarde, los chicos fueron hacia allí con todo preparado para hacer una barbacoa. Los chicos se pusieron a cocinar, mientras las chicas hablaban de sus cosas mientras arreglaban la mesa para la merienda. De repente, los padres de Rachel la llamaron para que entrase dentro de casa, Quinn se extrañó y la siguió.

-¿Papi, papá? ¿Qué pasa?

-Hija, hay algo que tenemos que decirte…- dijo Hiram, con gesto serio.

-Me estáis asustando… ¿Ha pasado algo?- preguntó Rachel, asustada.

-¡No, princesita! ¡Todo está bien! Es sólo que… con esto del accidente que tuviste… tu papá y yo... creímos que debíamos informar a una persona de lo que te había pasado…

-Un momento… ¿De qué persona hablan?

En ese momento, una mujer morena entró en la sala, mirando a Rachel con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Hola, Rachel…- dijo, emocionada.

-Shelby… ¿Qué haces aquí?

En ese momento llegaron los demás, preocupados al ver que no salían…

-¿Rachel… pasa…. Algo?- viendo a Shelby- No puede ser…

-Hola, Quinn…

En ese momento, una hermosa niña de cabellos rubios apareció tras Shelby, mirándolos a todos con curiosidad…

-¡Mami! ¿Ella es mi hermanita?- señalando a Rachel- ¿Quiénes son ellos?- señalando a los chicos.

Todos miraron a la niña asombrados, sobretodo Quinn y Puck, que llevaban semanas intentando averiguar su paradero y por fin la tenían frente a ellos… a su hija…

-Beth…- dijeron los dos, al mismo tiempo.

**¿Qué pasará con el bebé Finchel? ¿Será niño o niña? ¡Hagan sus apuestas! XD ¿Qué pasará con Puck y Emily y Sam y Quinn? ¿Habrá cambio de parejas? ¿Le dirán la verdad a Beth Quinn y Puck? ¿Qué trama Bella? ¿Podrá separar a Finchel? ¿Cómo reaccionará Finn ante la noticia del musical de Rachel? ¡Todo esto en próximos capis!**


	12. Confía en mí

**¡Hola a todos! Siento la tardanza al publicar, pero tuve mis exámenes finales y estuve algo atareada, aquí traigo un capi más, espero que os guste. ¡Besitos!**

**PD: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

**Cáp. 12- Confía en mí**

Beth miró a los chicos atentamente, con sus hermosos ojos marrones llenos de curiosidad.

-¿Cómo sabéis mi nombre?- preguntó la niña, algo tímida.

Quinn y Puck se miraron entre ellos, sin saber qué contestar, pero finalmente fue Shelby quién resolvió la situación.

-Beth, ellos te conocen porque Rachel les ha hablado mucho de ti- le explicó a la niña con dulzura, para luego mirar a Rachel a los ojos, que todavía no había pronunciado ni una sola palabra, mientras Finn se colocó a su lado, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro a modo de apoyo- ¿Rachel, podemos hablar un momento a solas?

Rachel miró a sus padres dubitativa y éstos le respondieron con una sonrisa tierna, mientras asentían. Por último miró a Finn, que le sonrió de medio lado para finalmente inclinarse a besar su hombro, al tiempo que le susurraba algo al oído.

-Todo va a salir bien, Rach. No tengas miedo, yo estaré a tu lado.

Rachel no pudo evitar girarse para mirarlo con una amplia sonrisa, que expresaba todo el amor que sentía por él. A continuación se dirigió hacia Shelby y Beth, que miraba su vientre con curiosidad.

-¿Entonces ella es mi hermanita, mami? ¿Por qué tiene la tripita hinchada? ¿Está enferma?- preguntó la niña, con miedo en la voz.

-Sí, Rachel es tu hermana. Ya verás como con el tiempo os vais a llevar de maravilla- le dijo Shelby, que se había agachado para estar a la altura de su hija- Rachel está esperando un bebé, cielo. Por esto tiene el vientre ligeramente abultado.

-¿No estás enfermas, entonces?- le preguntó la niña a Rachel, con una gran sonrisa en su hermoso rostro, que a Rachel le pareció una copia exacta al de Quinn salvo por los ojos, que eran justamente como los de Noah.

-No, no estoy enferma, Beth- respondió Rachel con una sonrisa tierna, al tiempo que ponía una mano sobre el hombro de la pequeña- Me alegro mucho de conocerte, eres una niña muy bonita.

-¡Gracias!- contestó la pequeña, con una gran sonrisa- ¡Tú también eres muy guapa! ¡Me encanta tu sonrisa!

Rachel volvió a sonreírle, para después girarse hacia Quinn y Puck, que seguían sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

-Beth, ¿me harías un favor?

-¡Claro! ¡Ya soy mayor! ¡Dime!- dijo la niña, con una sonrisa orgullosa.

-Verás… necesito hablar con tu… con mamá un momento a solas, así que necesito que vayas a jugar un rato con dos amigos míos.

-¡Bueno, vale! ¿Pero quiénes son?- dijo ella, mirando a toda la gente que había allí.

-¡Quinn y Noah! ¡Venid aquí, por favor!- pidió Rachel a los chicos, que se acercaron lentamente, mientras la rubia hacía todo lo posible por contener las lágrimas- Mira, Beth, te los presento, ella es Quinn, es mi mejor amiga, es muy buena, ya verás lo bien que lo vais a pasar juntas y él es Noah, pero puedes llamarle Puck, es un buen amigo y también muy divertido. Puck es deportista, ¿te gusta el deporte, Beth?

-¡Me encanta! ¡Mi sueño es ir a ver un partido de rugby en directo!- respondió la niña, con un brillo de emoción en los ojos.

-No puede ser…- dijo Puck, muy emocionado y orgulloso de que su hija y él compartiesen su pasión por el deporte.

-¿Me enseñarás a jugar bien, Puck?- preguntó la niña, girándose para mirarlo directamente a los ojos, con una sonrisa esperanzada.

-S… ¡Sí! ¡Claro que sí!- contestó el moreno, algo nervioso.

-¡Vamos al jardín, entonces! ¡Allí podrás enseñarle algunas jugadas!- dijo Hiram, con una sonrisa.

Así todos abandonaron la casa, dejando a madre e hija completamente a solas.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez… ¡Dios mío, cómo has crecido!- exclamó Shelby, muy orgullosa.

Rachel se dirigió hacia uno de los sofás del salón, dónde se sentó, mientras su mirada permanecía fija en el suelo, sin poder enfrentar la que su madre le dirigía. ¿Qué hacía Shelby aquí después de tantos años? ¿Por qué volvía de nuevo a su vida? ¿Qué es lo que quería Shelby de ella, Rachel Berry, la hija de la que nunca quiso hacerse responsable? Rachel sintió que el tiempo retrocedía y de nuevo tenía dieciséis años, se sentía tan frágil e indefensa como en ese momento. Su madre estaba frente a ella y Rachel no podía ni mirarle a la cara. Finalmente, Rachel respiró profundamente, para después acariciar su vientre, en un gesto protector. Tal vez ahora era el momento de dejar el pasado atrás y comenzar de nuevo. Si Shelby deseaba ver al bebé, Rachel no podría negarse, pues deseaba con todo su corazón que su bebé recibiese todo el cariño posible y no le faltase nadie, no como le ocurrió a ella con su madre. Rachel suspiró, mientras alzaba el rostro para mirar a su madre, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Mamá…- fue lo único que pudo decir, para después sentir los brazos de Shelby sobre ella, en un abrazo protector.

-¡Siento mucho todo lo que te hice, Rachel! ¡Aparezco y desaparezco de tu vida constantemente y sé que no es justo para ti!

-¿Por qué desapareciste? Podrías haberte quedado cerca de mí, aunque nuestra relación no fuese la misma que la que tienes con Beth. Tuviste la oportunidad de ser mi madre y la desaprovechaste por completo. ¿Qué te ha hecho ahora cambiar de opinión?

Shelby bajó la mirada hacia sus manos, que temblaban descontroladamente, al tiempo que las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

-¡Me arrepentí! ¡Créeme, cuando tuve a Beth en mis brazos me arrepentí de haber actuado así contigo, Rachel! Sin embargo, sentí que ya había perdido mi última oportunidad de estar a tu lado y me daba vergüenza volver y pedirte perdón. Todos estos años he estado siguiendo tus pasos, sin que tú lo supieses. Tus padres hablan conmigo una vez al mes y gracias a eso me enteré de que cumpliste tu sueño de convertirte en una gran actriz en Broadway. La verdad, siempre supe que lo conseguirías… el poco tiempo que pude verte en el hospital, antes de que te alejasen de mí, supe al instante que había nacido una estrella… y por lo visto no me equivoqué…

Rachel miró a Shelby, totalmente sorprendida.

-Entonces… estos nueve años… ¿has estado al corriente de todo lo que me pasaba?

-Sí, Rachel… me he mantenido al margen porque sé que te hice mucho daño y no quería causarte más dolor, pero cuando tus padres me contaron lo del accidente…

Shelby no pudo continuar, presa de un llanto incontrolable.

-¡Lo siento tanto, Rachel! ¡No sabes cómo me hubiera gustado estar a tu lado! ¡Qué fueses una hermana para Beth! ¿Sabes qué? Desde que era pequeña le he hablado de ti, ni te imaginas lo mucho que te admira y te quiere… ¿Crees que podrás darle una oportunidad, aunque sólo sea a ella?

Rachel miró a Shelby, que había cogido una de sus manos entre las suyas, mientras la miraba con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Claro que sí… Te perdono… supongo que todo lo que has hecho ha sido por un motivo y no creo ser la más indicada para juzgarte. Para mí ahora lo más importante es mi bebé así que quiero advertirte que no consentiré que juegues con sus sentimientos. Si decides formar parte de mi familia, quiero que sepas que será para siempre, no permitiré que aparezcas y desaparezcas de la vida de mi bebé a tu antojo, no quiero confundirle… ¿Comprendes lo que quiero decir?

-Completamente… Rachel, te juro que esta vez no te defraudaré… cuando tus padres me dijeron que estabas esperando un bebé… no podía creerlo, pero mírate, aquí estás… más hermosa que nunca y con una personita que crece dentro de ti… estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Rachel, has demostrado ser muy fuerte… después de todo lo que pasó en el accidente.

-En ese momento tenía que serlo, estaba en juego la vida de mi bebé y no podía arriesgarme a perderlo.

-¿Todavía no se sabe nada sobre lo que pasó realmente?- preguntó Shelby, muy preocupada.

-Jesse, Finn y yo hemos ido a la comisaría, pero de momento el paradero de Thom sigue siendo desconocido y no han encontrado pistas que nos lleven hacia otro posible sospechoso… a veces creo que lo mejor es seguir adelante y no pensar demasiado en eso…

-Madre mía… que horror, espero que lo encuentren pronto y podamos saber qué pasó exactamente…- Shelby hizo una pausa, para luego mirar a Rachel, con una sonrisa tímida- entonces… ¿Podemos volver a empezar?

-Sí, pero… te pido que me des tiempo… hay cosas que no puedo olvidar y creo que el tiempo será el que ponga todo en su lugar. Shelby, sé que me quieres, aunque te hayas equivocado, siempre supe que en el fondo me querías. Además, no sería una buena madre si no permitiese que mi bebé recibiese todo el cariño posible. Estoy segura de que serás una abuela excelente.

-Gracias, Rachel… no sé cómo agradecerte todo esto…- dijo, profundamente emocionada.

-Tan sólo cuida de tu familia, de todos nosotros y para mí serás mi madre con el tiempo.

-Esta vez no fallaré, lo prometo.

-Lo sé- le dijo, mientras le sonreía- ¿Te apetece que salgamos al jardín con los demás?

-Sí, por supuesto… espero que Beth lo esté pasando bien…

-Está con sus… padres… estoy segura de que estará bien…

-¿Ellos quieren a Beth?- preguntó Shelby, intrigada- ¿Quieren que ella sepa la verdad?

-Lo único que sé es que llevan semanas en busca de tu paradero, sin éxito… mis padres le dieron tu dirección pero allí no había nadie…

-¡Oh! ¡Es que hace días que salí de Carmel! Siento mucho que no hayan podido encontrarme… luego hablaré con ellos, si deciden que Beth sepa toda la verdad, no me negaré, no quiero que pasen por lo mismo que yo… Beth merece conocer a sus verdaderos padres…

-Gracias, Shelby, eso es muy generoso de tu parte. Los chicos te lo agradecerán mucho- le dijo Rachel, con una sonrisa.

Sin más, madre e hija salieron de la casa de la mano, hacia el jardín, dónde los chicos revoloteaban alrededor de la barbacoa, preparando todo para la merienda, mientras Puck y Finn le enseñaban a la pequeña Beth algunas jugadas básicas de rugby, ante la atenta mirada de Quinn, que le sonreía encantada a la pequeña. Puck se deleitaba al ver cómo la niña atendía profundamente a las explicaciones que le daba _"Madre mía, como me recuerda a mí, es la niña más hermosa e inteligente que he visto nunca"_, pensaba el moreno para sí mismo, mientras la niña repetía la jugada que él acababa de explicarle. Por su parte, Quinn contenía las lágrimas como podía _"Eres tan hermosa, hija… ojala pudiera volver el tiempo atrás… no te habría abandonado nunca"_ pensó la rubia para sí, mientras la niña iba a su lado a informarle de sus progresos. Mientras tanto, Rachel fue con Shelby hacia una de las mesas, sin percatarse de las miradas que Sam y Emily dirigían hacia los chicos.

-¿No juegas con ellos?- preguntó Emily, muy sorprendida.

-No, no sé… no creo que Puck quiera que me acerque, al menos de momento…

-¿Cómo estás?

-Bueno, no me puedo quejar…- Sam hizo una pausa, al tiempo que veía como Beth iba corriendo hacia Quinn, para celebrar que había hecho bien un placaje contra Puck, que reía desde el suelo- ¿Qué crees que va a hacer con la niña? ¿Le dirá la verdad?- preguntó Sam, confuso.

-La verdad, no lo sé, Sam… pero que Beth sea hija de Puck y no tuya no quiere decir que vosotros no podáis estar juntos…

-No es eso, Em… no es por la niña, yo la querría como si fuese mía, pero… Quinn cada vez está más insoportable y no sé qué hacer con ella- comentó, llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

-¿Todavía sigue con sus ataques de celos?- preguntó Emily, muy sorprendida.

-Sí… está obsesionada contigo y con nuestra "relación", por más que lo intento no consigo que entre en razón y ya no sé que hacer… encima ahora apenas hacemos cosas juntos, siempre está con él por el tema de la niña… sabe que eso me hace daño y aprovecha cualquier ocasión para intentar sacarme de quicio….

-De modo que se junta con Puck para llamar tu atención…

-Algo así, pero sólo en parte pues sé que también lo hace por Beth… ahora que la encontraron, me pregunto si le dirán la verdad…

-La verdad, sería lo lógico, pero todo depende también de la mamá de Rachel… madre mía, ¿Cómo pueden cambiar las cosas en tan poco tiempo?- dijo Emily, que no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que Puck se acercaba corriendo a la niña para consolarla, ya que se había caído debido a la carrera.

-No puedes evitar pensar en él, ¿verdad?- preguntó Sam, divertido.

-Sí, supongo que tienes razón… ¡Soy una estúpida, Sam! ¿Por qué tuve que enamorarme del chico malo?

-Me parece que esas cosas no se eligen…- Sam se dio cuenta de que Emily aún seguía mirando embobada la escena- ¡Ey! ¡Despierta! ¿Por qué no mejor me cuentas que pasó para que os distanciarais tanto?

-¿Qué? ¿No tuviste suficiente con la primera historia?

-¡No seas tonta! ¡Me encantó! ¡Me prometiste que me seguirías contando otro día!- le rogó el rubio, profundamente intrigado.

-De acuerdo…

Sam y Emily se apartaron un poco de la multitud, para sentarse en uno de los bancos que había en el bosque, sin advertir como Quinn y Puck los habían seguido con la mirada. Una vez en el bosque, Emily comenzó su relato:

_Los años fueron pasando, siete para ser exactos, y Emily sentía que había dejado la niñez bien atrás y ahora era una completa adolescente. No sólo había experimentado los cambios físicos típicos de la edad como eran el ensanchamiento de las caderas o la curvatura de los pechos, sino que se sentía también distinta… por dentro… algo había cambiado en lo más profundo de su corazón y ya no podía obviarlo, pues cuando él estaba cerca todo cambiaba y sus pulsaciones se elevaban al infinito. Por más que lo negara, era un secreto a voces: Emily Hudson se había enamorado._

_Emily dejó de mirarse al espejo, mientras un suspiro se escapaba por sus labios, para buscar algo entre los cajones de su mesita de noche. Al fondo del mueble, dónde nadie podía encontrarla, se encontraba la foto de él, de su héroe. Ya hacía mucho tiempo desde que Noah Puckerman la había salvado del idiota de Dave Karofsky y desde entonces se convirtieran en grandes amigos, sin embargo, la joven recordaba ese momento a la perfección. Con el tiempo Puck y su primo también habían crecido, y Emily no podía negar que el moreno se había convertido en un chico muy guapo. De la noche a la mañana, sin darse cuenta, habían dejado de lado la inocencia propia de la infancia y ahora él era, junto a su primo, uno de los chicos más populares de su instituto. Sin saber porqué, Emily se empezó a inquietar con su presencia, las manos le sudaban y su respiración se aceleraba considerablemente a la vez que sentía que el corazón iba a salírsele del pecho en cualquier momento con sólo una mirada suya. Ya habían pasado varios meses desde que se dio cuenta de que Noah Puckerman ya no era sólo su mejor amigo, era el chico del que se había enamorado desesperadamente. Aquella noche, Emily se sentía nerviosa, los chicos iban a una fiesta de su instituto y ella por primera vez iba a acompañarlos. Emily se emocionaba con sólo pensar que por fin podría pasar toda la noche junto a Puck, aunque sólo fuera para mirarlo. Cuando él estaba cerca, ella sentía que el mundo se detenía y los segundos no pasaban entre ellos. Emily no pudo evitar sonreír, mientras se cepillaba su hermoso pelo castaño, ella siempre acostumbraba a llevarlo recogido en una sencilla coleta, pero esta noche quería que fuese especial y había decidido soltárselo al tiempo que había ondulado ligeramente las puntas de sus cabellos, para tener un aspecto más adulto. Sí, definitivamente esa noche le confesaría a Puck sus sentimientos. Emily sonrió para sí, satisfecha con el resultado de su peinado, al tiempo que los gritos de su madre la sacaron de sus pensamientos._

_-¡Em, cielo! ¡Finny ya está aquí! ¡Baja enseguida o llegaréis tarde!_

_-¡Ya voy, mamá!_

_Emily sonrió al espejo por última vez, mientras se retocaba el color de sus mejillas. Cuando estuvo lista, salió corriendo escaleras abajo, dónde ya la esperaba su primo, que vestía con un vaquero y una camisa a cuadros," informal pero encantador a la vez", pensó Emily._

_-¡Ey, Em! ¡Por fin bajas! ¡Vámonos ya o llegaremos tarde!_

_-Sí, perdona, Finn. ¡Vámonos!_

_Los chicos se dirigieron hacia la furgoneta, dónde esperaba Carole, que los llevaría hasta la fiesta. El viaje transcurrió en el más absoluto silencio, Emily estaba demasiado nerviosa como para hablar y Finn estaba confuso ante la actitud de su prima y prefirió no preguntar, para no ofenderla. Para él, las mujeres se volvían locas a esas edades y sacaban las cosas de quicio. A pesar de que Emily siempre había sido una excepción en ese aspecto, Finn empezaba a temer que su prima se hubiese vuelto como el resto. Finalmente bajaron del coche que les dejó a las puertas del McKinley, ambos se despidieron de Carole y después se dirigieron hacia el parque de al lado del instituto, que es dónde se celebraría la fiesta. Como era verano, la temperatura acompañaba y la gente estaba reunida junto a una pequeña hoguera. Emily sonrió al reconocer a Puck entre la multitud. El moreno llevaba una camisa blanca de tirantes, que dejaba al descubierto su fuerte musculatura, que ya empezaba a desarrollarse. Sin embargo, la sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Emily cuando descubrió que Puck no estaba solo, más bien todo lo contrario, el moreno se hallaba rodeado de hermosas chicas que llevaban todas el mismo uniforme que Emily tanto odiaba: el de las animadoras. En su instituto, las animadoras eran las personas más crueles que podías encontrar y eso Emily lo sabía muy bien, pues era el constante motivo de burla para ellas. Emily desvió la mirada, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, para después situarse junto a su primo, cerca de la hoguera. Emily intentó distraerse, pensar en otra cosa que no fuera su hermoso rostro y su espectacular sonrisa. Una mano se posó sobre su hombro y ella se sobresaltó a descubrir que era Noah, que se había acercado a saludarla, con una sonrisa._

_-¡Ey, Em! ¡Has venido!- Puck la estrechó entre sus brazos, para luego darle un beso en la mejilla y después susurrarle al oído- Estás preciosa hoy._

_Emily no pudo evitar sonrojarse, al tiempo que le agradecía en un débil murmullo. Puck sonrió ante la extrema dulzura de su mejor amiga y después se marchó a hablar con el resto de miembros del equipo. Así fueron pasando las horas, entre bromas y anécdotas, luego algunas de las animadoras encendieron un radiocasete, que comenzó a vibrar al instante con el sonido de la música. Emily se puso en pie, dispuesta a despejarse y pasar un buen rato con su primo y sus amigos. Uno de los jugadores del equipo la pilló desprevenida al tiempo que la cogía de la cintura, apretándola contra sí, para que bailase con él. Emily aceptó a regañadientes, algo nerviosa ante la actitud tan cariñosa del chico, que parecía haber bebido algo más de la cuenta. De repente, Emily sintió como las manos de él se deslizaban por su espalda, acercándose peligrosamente hacia su trasero, Emily intentó librarse de su abrazo, mientras le gritaba, pero sólo consiguió que él la apretase más contra sí. Cuando ya empezaba a perder todo tipo de esperanza, sintió de repente como alguien la apartaba de aquel baboso, al tiempo que oyó un suave golpe. Emily abrió los ojos asustada, para encontrarse con Puck, que permanecía junto a ella, con los puños en tensión, al tiempo que el chico se retorcía de dolor en el suelo._

_-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó ella, muy asustada._

_-Tranquila, Em. Este idiota no volverá a acercarse a ti, te lo prometo- mientras le sonreía._

_-Gra… gracias, Puck- sonrió ella, con las mejillas sonrojadas._

_-Hoy estás… distinta- fue todo lo que él pudo decir, recorriendo su cuerpo de arriba abajo con los ojos, antes de que sus miradas conectaran._

_-Yo… gracias… eh… ¿Puck, podemos hablar un momento a solas?-preguntó ella, en un susurro._

_-¡Claro! ¿Ha ocurrido algo malo?_

_-¡No! ¡Bueno, yo… quería decirte algo!_

_-¡Genial! ¡Vamos entonces!_

_Los chicos se cogieron de la mano, al tiempo que se escabullían de la fiesta, yendo hacia uno de los bancos que había frente a la puerta del instituto._

_-Bueno, Em. Ya estamos a solas… ¿Qué querías decirme?- le preguntó el moreno, con una sonrisa sexy._

_-Bueno, yo… es que… quería decirte que…_

"_Estoy enamorada de ti… estoy enamorada de ti… ¡Vamos, Emily! ¡DÍSELO!"_

_Emily abrió la boca, al tiempo que ella y Puck se iban acercando el uno al otro lentamente… Sus rostros se tocaban justo en el momento que una voz femenina los interrumpió…_

_-¡Puck! ¡Por fin te encuentro! ¿Dónde te habías metido, cielo?_

"_¿Cielo? ¿Por qué le habla así a MI héroe?" _

_-¡Oh! Perdóname, Santana. El idiota de Mike se ha sobrepasado con Emily y estaba tratando de calmarla- dijo Puck, mirando a Emily en busca de ayuda, para que corroborara su versión de los hechos._

_-¿Es eso cierto, Hudson?- le increpó Santana, con cara de pocos amigos._

_-Yo… sí, me he puesto algo nerviosa y… Puck me estaba ayudando, eso es todo- dijo ella, mientras moría lentamente al darse cuenta de cómo devoraba la joven animadora a Puck con la mirada "¡Por poco y lo desnuda aquí mismo!" pensó Emily para sí, cada vez más enfadada._

_-Bueno, está bien, te creo. ¿Pero ya habíais terminado, no? Puck, recuerda que hoy me prometiste que me presentarías a tu… "pequeño amiguito"- guiñándole un ojo._

_-Eh… sí, claro, nena. Em, me parece que no te he presentado a Santana. Santana, ella es Emily Hudson, la prima de Finn y mi mejor amiga, Em, ella es Santana López, mi… mi novia._

_SU NOVIA… aquellas dos palabras se quedaron grabadas en la mente de la joven, que sintió como su corazón se retorcía de dolor una y otra vez al tiempo que las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos, impacientes por correr libremente por sus mejillas._

_-Bueno, yo ya había oído hablar de ti, Hudson. Supongo que es un placer… ¿Nos vamos?_

_-¿Por qué no me esperas en nuestro lugar, nena? Ya sabes…- dijo guiñándole un ojo._

_-De acuerdo… ¡Pero tienes cinco minutos, Noah Puckerman!_

_Dicho esto, la morena se marchó, meneando excesivamente sus caderas, para evidenciar aún más su ropa interior bajo la falda de las animadoras, si es que aquello era posible. Emily se limitó a mirar hacia el suelo, concentrada en no llorar hasta que él se marchase._

_-Em, yo… no quería que te enterases así, yo…_

_-¡¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? ¡Pensé que éramos amigos!- le espetó ella, cada vez más nerviosa._

_-¡Ey, tranquila! ¡No creo que sea para tanto! ¡Tan sólo es un rollito, nada importante!_

_-¡Claro! ¡Ese es el problema, Puck! ¡A ti todo te da igual! ¡Las mujeres sólo somos un pedazo de carne para ti! ¡Si yo me insinuara seguro que no desperdiciarías la oportunidad! ¿O me equivoco? _

_-¡Em! ¡¿Cómo dices eso? ¡Tú eres mi amiga! ¡Jamás te haría daño! ¡Por favor, confía en mí!_

_-No puedo, eres un idiota, Puck. ¡Siempre destrozas todo lo que tocas!_

_-¿Qué… pero…? ¿A qué viene todo esto? ¡Em, no entiendo nada! ¿Tiene que ver con lo que me tienes que decir?_

_-Mejor di que tiene que ver con lo que te iba a decir… no quiero volver a verte, Puck. Lo mejor es que me vaya… tú no deberías hacer esperar a esa chica… o se os bajará el calentón…_

_-¡Emily!- exclamó Puck, sorprendido._

_-¿Qué pasa? ¿Crees que soy idiota? ¡Sé perfectamente lo que haces allí con todas tus chicas! ¡Me das asco, Puck! ¡Sólo las usas para lo que te interesa y después las tiras a la basura!_

_-¡Eso no es verdad! ¿Además, a ti que te importa? ¡Métete en tus asuntos, Hudson!_

_-¡Tranquilo, eso haré! ¡No pienso volver a verte nunca más!_

_-¡Bien- gritó él, muy serio._

_-¡Genial!- respondió ella, fulminándole con la mirada._

_Dicho esto, Emily se dio la vuelta, abandonando la fiesta a toda prisa al tiempo que las lágrimas caían descontroladamente por sus mejillas. Los dos se habían herido mutuamente aquella noche: él le había roto el corazón y ella le había hecho daño a propósito. Emily se lamentaba mientras daba vueltas en su cama esa noche… en unas horas no sólo había perdido al amor de su vida…sino que también había perdido a su mejor amigo._

Sam abrazó a Emily, que no pudo contener las lágrimas al recordar aquel momento.

-¡Ey, tranquila, Em! ¡Eso ya pasó!- mientras la estrechaba contra sí, preocupado.

-No pasa nada, no sé porqué me afecta tanto, se supone que todo esto está muerto y enterrado- le dijo ella, agachando la cabeza.

-Pues, sinceramente, no me parece que las cosas sean así…- comentó él, agarrándola suavemente por la barbilla, para que lo mirase directamente a los ojos- ¿Cómo es que volvisteis a ser amigos?

-Supongo que con el tiempo una se acostumbra a tener el papel de la amiga estúpida que contempla como el chico que quiere se acuesta con una y con otra… Tan sólo aguanté unos meses sin hablarle, después se me hizo insoportable y a través de Finn conseguí pedirle disculpas… él me perdonó en seguida, pero desde esa discusión cambió… se volvió más duro… cada vez estaba con más chicas y en pocos espacios de tiempo…

-¿Se volvió un mujeriego, no?

-Se convirtió en lo que es ahora… aunque, a veces pienso que en parte fue por mi culpa…

-¿Por qué dices eso?- preguntó él, totalmente sorprendido.

-Si le hubiese dicho lo que sentía, entonces… sé que yo le gustaba, pero era más pequeña y no era popular… nunca se atrevería a dar el paso por sí mismo… tuve la oportunidad y la desaproveché…

-¡Tampoco pienses así! ¡Es difícil luchar por el chico que te gusta cuando te acabas de enterar de que tiene novia! ¡Deja de culparte! ¡Él también podría haberte dicho que te quería y dejar plantada a Santana!

-De todas formas… yo sólo fui un amorío de adolescencia… un par de años después… conocería a su gran amor…- dijo ella.

-Quinn- acabó él la frase, en un suspiro- bueno, supongo que esa historia ya me la contaron…

-Sam, yo…-empezó a disculparse ella.

-¡No, tranquila! ¡Estoy bien, en serio!

-¿Sabes que me tienes aquí para lo que sea, verdad?

-Lo sé. Gracias, Em- le respondió él, con una sonrisa sincera.

Los chicos se fundieron de nuevo en un abrazo tierno, cuando el sonido de unos pasos hizo que se separasen, para encontrarse a Quinn, que los miraba en silencio, con una expresión extraña en el rostro.

-Quinn… yo…no es lo que parece- empezó a disculparse Sam, temeroso de que su novia le armase de nuevo otra escena.

-¿Podemos hablar un momento, por favor?- preguntó ella, mirándole a los ojos.

-Claro…-dijo él, confuso.

-Yo mejor os dejo a solas… luego os veo chicos- se despidió Em.

Cuando la castaña se había alejado unos cuantos metros, Quinn caminó hacia el banco de madera, sentándose junto a su novio, que la miraba sin saber cómo actuar.

-Quinn, en serio… te juro que…

-Quiero que conozcas a Beth, Sam…

-¿Qu… qué? ¿No te molesta que…?

-Tú me dijiste que ella sólo era tu amiga… estas semanas he estado muy insoportable, te he agobiado con mis paranoias y quiero disculparme… Verás…hoy, ver a mi hija después de tanto tiempo me ha hecho darme cuenta de muchas cosas… una de ellas es que quiero que tú formes también parte de su vida… ¿Qué te parece?

Sam miró a su novia con lágrimas en los ojos, debido a la emoción que sus palabras le provocaban. ¿Realmente Quinn había entendido por fin sus sentimientos? ¿Hablaba en serio cuando quería incluirle dentro de la vida de la niña?

-Quinn… me acabas de hacer el hombre más feliz del mundo… ¡Claro que quiero estar con Beth y quererla como a una hija! ¡Todo lo que sea importante para ti lo es para mí, nunca lo olvides, princesa!

-Te quiero, Sam. Ahora más que nunca- le confesó la rubia, muy emocionada.

-Yo también te quiero.

Los chicos se fundieron en un beso apasionado, que les llevó varios segundos, hasta que necesitaron separarse para respirar.

-Entonces, ¿le vais a contar toda la verdad a la niña?

-No lo sé, primero tenemos que hablar con Shelby, estas cosas llevan su tiempo… Beth es sólo una niña inocente y ni su padre ni yo queremos hacerle daño.

-Lo comprendo… ¿bueno, vamos a verla?

-¡Sí, vamos!

Los chicos caminaron de la mano en dirección a la casa. Mientras tanto allí, Finn se había sentado en una de las sillas para descansar, después de pasar toda una hora de juegos con Beth, que ahora reía en los brazos de Puck. Finn se recostó sobre la silla y cerró los ojos un instante, para después sentir un pequeño paño frío sobre su cabeza, al tiempo que una mano se posaba sobre su hombro, abrió los ojos y miró hacia arriba, sonriendo al instante al descubrir que era Rachel, que estaba limpiando el sudor de su frente con un paño y le sonrió cuando la miró.

-Hola…- le saludó ella, mientras seguía limpiando su frente- ¿Cansado?

-Un poco- dijo él, sonriendo de medio lado- Gracias por cuidarme, Rach.

-No es nada- dijo ella, al tiempo que dejaba el paño a un lado y se acercaba a él, sentándose sobre su regazo.

-¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal con Shelby? ¿Te ha dicho qué es lo que quiere?- mientras le retiraba un mechón de su pelo con dulzura, para ponérselo detrás de la oreja.

-Bueno, estoy algo sorprendida, pero creo que esta vez ha vuelto para quedarse- dijo ella, al tiempo que se recostaba sobre su pecho.

-¿Estás bien, Rach? Te veo algo cansada- comentó él, preocupado, para luego llevar una de sus manos hacia el vientre de ella- ¿Te está causando molestias nuestro pequeñín?

Rachel alzó la vista, para mirar a Finn con dulzura, al tiempo que negaba suavemente con la cabeza.

-No, nuestro bebé se porta de maravilla, aunque he leído que a partir de los tres meses pueden empezar a dar las primeras patadas y al cuarto mes ya se puede saber el sexo del bebé- comentó ella, con un brillo especial en los ojos.

Finn la besó en la frente, al tiempo que su expresión se endurecía ligeramente, frunciendo un poco el ceño.

-¿Finn, qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?- preguntó ella, al ver el cambio de actitud de él.

-No, nada… es que… ¡Me da rabia pensar en todo lo que me voy a perder! ¡No tendría que haber acudido a la audición para la serie! ¡Ahora vamos a estar mucho tiempo separados y eso no me gusta!-se quejó él, al tiempo que una lágrima de rabia se deslizaba por su mejilla.

-¡Ey, no digas eso, Finn!- mientras lo abrazaba, para consolarlo- ¡No quiero que pienses en eso ahora! ¡Tenemos todo un mes hasta que empieces las grabaciones y no quiero pasar todo ese tiempo amargada pensando que luego te irás a Nueva York y sólo podremos vernos los fines de semana!

-Pero, es que…

-¡No, ya basta! ¡He dicho que no vamos a hablar más de eso! ¿Por qué no disfrutamos el presente?

-Sí, tienes razón, Rach. Te quiero- le dijo, para después besarla con ternura, mientras le acariciaba el vientre con suavidad- en realidad, os quiero a los dos- dijo sonriente.

Los chicos siguieron charlando animadamente, entre besos y mimos, hasta que un carraspeo los interrumpió.

-¡Siento interrumpir, parejita! ¡Pero nos hemos quedado sin refrescos!- les informó Kurt, que los miraba sonriente.

-¡Oh! ¡Habérmelo dicho antes! ¡Ahora mismo voy dentro a por más!- dijo Rachel, mientras intentaba incorporarse.

-¡Ey! ¿Dónde cree que va, señorita?- preguntó Finn, en tono de broma, sin soltarla.

-¡Finn, suéltame! ¡Tengo que ir a por los refrescos! ¿Es que no has oído a Kurt?

-Sí, lo he oído perfectamente- dijo Finn, con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Pues deja que me vaya, entonces!

-¡No, me parece que no!- dijo él, muy sonriente.

-¡Finn! Estamos entre invitados…- dijo ella, algo sonrojada.

-¡Bueno, vale! ¡Dame un beso y te dejaré marchar!- dijo él, con una sonrisa traviese.

Rachel le sonrió, para después darle un beso tierno en los labios, unos segundos después, consiguió incorporarse con la ayuda de Finn.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?- se ofreció él.

-No hace falta, Finn, no te preocupes- le aseguró ella con una sonrisa.

-¡Finn, necesitamos ayuda con la barbacoa!- gritó Kurt, que iba de un lado a otro desesperado.

-¡Ya voy!- dijo el moreno, que se giró nuevamente, para quedar de nuevo frente a su novia- Si me necesitas llámame, ¿vale?

-Sí, te lo prometo.

Dicho esto Rachel fue hacia la casa mientras Finn se encargó de ayudar con el fuego de la barbacoa. Rachel estaba en la cocina, sacando los refrescos de la nevera, cuando sonó el timbre.

-¡Ya voy!- dijo Rachel, dejando las botellas de refresco sobre la encimera- ¿Quién será?

Rachel caminó hacia la puerta, y sonrió al descubrir que era Jesse quien venia.

-¡Jesse, al final has venido!- dijo ella, mientras lo abrazaba.

-Bueno, no podía perderme esta fiesta… sé que hoy es un día importante para ti y no me lo quería perder- dijo sonriente.

-¡Muchas gracias, Jesse! ¡No sé cómo agradecer todo lo que haces por mí!

-¡No tienes que hacer nada! ¡Tan sólo déjame ser tu amigo! ¡Tengo todos estos meses planeados, en cuanto sepamos el sexo de tu bebé, vamos a preaparar todo! Además, tienes que apuntarte a las clases de preparación para el parto.

-¡Oh, Dios mío!- dijo Rachel, totalmente pálida.

-¡¿Qué? ¡Rach, dime algo!- exclamó Jesse, muy asustado.

-¡No me había acordado de las clases esas! ¡Tengo que apuntarme cuanto antes!

-¡Ah, es eso! ¡Qué susto me has dado! ¡Bueno, no te preocupes, conozco un sitio muy bueno aquí en Ohio, está cerca del McKinley y tiene muy buena fama!

-¡Genial, entonces! ¡En cuanto pueda me paso por allí a arreglar todo!

-¿Ves? Una cosa menos- le dijo el castaño, sonriente- ¿Qué estabas haciendo?- preguntó, mirando las botellas sobre la encimera de la cocina.

-¡Oh! ¡Los refrescos! ¡Me han pedido que llevase más, ya casi todo está preparado para la barbacoa!- dijo ella, sonriente- ¿Me echas una mano para llevarlos?

-¡Por supuesto, vamos!

Los chicos fueron hacia la cocina, cogieron los refrescos y después salieron de nuevo hacia el jardín, dónde ya casi todo el mundo se había sentado, menos Puck y Beth, que echaban unas carreras y Finn, Kurt y Mercedes, que organizaban la barbacoa. Kurt se quedó pálido, al ver que Jesse estaba aquí y procuro evitar la mirada de Finn, que se percató la situación y se giró para encontrarse a Rachel, que se tocaba la tripa en un gesto de molestia, al tiempo que Jesse St James ponía una mano sobre su vientre, en un gesto de sorpresa, Finn los observaba con fastidio justo en el momento en que una pelota de rugby le dio en la cabeza, provocando que perdiera el equilibrio.

-¡FINN!- chilló Rachel, mientras corría a su encuentro, muy asustada.

Kurt y Blaine se acercaron a donde había caído el moreno, que se había desmayado a causa del impacto del golpe.

-Lo mejor es que lo reanimemos cuanto antes… ¡Que alguien traiga un poco de hielo!- exlcamó Blaine, mientras se cercioraba de que Finn estaba bien.

-¡¿Pero qué ha pasado?- preguntó Rachel, presa de los nervios, mientras Quinn le sostenía la mano.

-¡Rach, cálmate! ¡Sólo ha sido un accidente! ¡Finn va a ponerse bien! ¡Siéntate y respira o le harás mal a tu bebé!-le ordenó Kurt.

-Sí, será mejor- dijo Quinn, mientras la ayudaba a sentarse- ¡¿Es que nadie va a ir a por el hielo?

-¡Voy yo, ahora mismo vuelvo!- dijo Emily mientras corría apresurada hacia la casa.

-¡Te acompaño!- dijo Puck, mientras dejaba a Beth con Shelby, que se había colocado junto a Rachel, para asegurarse de que todo iba bien.

Puck siguió a Emily como pudo hacia el garaje, dónde había una pequeña despensa, en la que había una nevera con un congelador.

-¡Madre mía! ¡¿Por qué no me has esperado?- exclamó Puck, con la lengua afuera, debido al cansancio.

-¡¿Crees que tengo tiempo para esperar a que te decidas a mover tu hermoso trasero?

-¡Vaya, vaya! ¡Así que te gusta mi trasero!- dijo él, con una sonrisa traviesa, al tiempo que se le acercaba peligrosamente.

Emily no lo pensó dos veces y, cuando él se empezó a acercar más de la cuenta, le arrojó una bolsa con hielo a las manos.

-¡AH! ¡Joder, qué frío!

-¿Qué esperabas, Puck? ¡Es hielo!- dijo ella, mientras se daba la vuelta para coger otra bolsita- ¡Vámonos, con esto tendrán suficiente!

-¡Vale, pero esto no se va a quedar así!- respondió él, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Los chicos salieron corriendo hacia el jardín con las bolsas, Rachel las cogió antes de que pudieran detenerla, y se agachó al lado de Finn, mientras le aplicaba el paño que rodeaba al hielo por la cabeza. Unos segundos después, Finn empezó a recobrar el conocimiento, sonriendo levemente al ver a Rachel, pero cambiando totalmente la expresión al ver a Jesse.

-¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES TÚ AQUÍ?- gritó Finn, mientras se incorporaba como podía.

-¡Finn, no le hables así a Jesse!- le regañó Rachel, que miró al castaño pidiéndole disculpas con la mirada- ¡Si ha venido es porque yo le he invitado! ¿Algún problema?

Finn miró a Rachel directamente a los ojos, para finalmente negar con la cabeza.

-¡Genial, entonces! ¿Nos sentamos a la mesa, entonces?

La merienda comenzó algo tensa al principio, pero con el paso de los minutos el ambiente se relajó y todo volvió a la normalidad. Kurt y Blaine hablaban con Rachel sobre el Glee Club, que Rachel iba a dirigir durante unos meses, ya que Blaine se iba a trasladar a Nueva York por ese tiempo para ayudar a Kurt en la empresa que quería montar de estilistas personales. Por su parte, a Beth ya le habían presentado a Sam y la niña charlaba alegremente con todos, para la alegría de Shelby, que finalmente había acordado con Puck y Quinn que le dirían la verdad a la niña, pero a su debido momento, para no hacerle daño. Por otro lado, Emily no se encontraba muy bien y se había ausentado, diciendo que se encontraba algo cansada, así que entró dentro de la casa, ante la atenta mirada de Puck, que no tardó en seguirla. Las cosas parecían funcionar de verdad, cuando, al final de la noche, Jesse mencionó el tema del musical, sin ser consciente de que Finn no estaba al corriente de todo eso.

-¡Lo bueno de todo esto es que ahora podremos ensayar tranquilamente para el musical!

Finn se atragantó con un trozo de carne y Quinn tuvo que golpearle en la espalda, para que no se asfixiase al tiempo que Rachel no sabía dónde mirar y había perdido todo el color en su rostro.

-¿Rachel? ¿De qué musical está hablando?- preguntó Finn, con cara de pocos amigos.

-Eh… yo… yo…- balbuceó ella, cada vez más nerviosa.

-¿No le habías dicho nada todavía, Rach?-preguntó el castaño, muy sorprendido.

-¡NO LA LLAMES ASÍ, IMBÉCIL!- le espetó, cada vez más enfadado.

-¡Por favor, no discutáis!- rogó Rachel, cada vez más nerviosa- Finn, ¿podemos hablar luego de todo esto, por favor?

-¿Ahora quieres hablar de eso? ¡Un poco tarde, Rachel! ¡Veo que ya tienes todo más que decidido y ni si quiera me has informado de ello! ¡MI OPINIÓN IMPORTA UNA MIERDA!

Los demás se miraron entre ellos, sin saber dónde meterse, al tiempo que Rachel sentía que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. Kurt fue el encargado de romper el hielo, al ver el estado de su amiga.

-Eh… creo que se ha hecho un poco tarde ya… lo mejor será que nos vayamos todos ya casa.

Todos asintieron, al tiempo que se pusieron a recoger las cosas de la mesa, una vez que todo estaba en la cocina, todos se marcharon, incluido Jesse, que le pidió disculpas a Rachel desde la distancia, antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí, dejando a los chicos a solas. Rachel se apoyó contra la encimera, sintiendo a Finn detrás de ella, esperando impaciente una explicación, cuando pudo reunir las fuerzas necesarias, se giró para darle una explicación.

-Finn, yo… te juro que te lo iba a decir… es sólo que…

-¿Cuándo Rachel?- dijo él, que sostenía el libreto que Jesse le había dado a ella en el hospital en la mano- ¿Cuándo me ibas a decir que nada más nacer nuestro hijo te ibas a dedicar a hacer este musical? ¿A actuar semidesnuda delante de ese idiota.

-¡Finn, es sólo por trabajo! ¡Además, no descuidaría a nuestro bebé! ¡Sabes que si fuese así habría rechazado la oferta sin dudar! ¡Para mí nuestro bebé es lo primero! ¡Ni se te ocurra insinuar lo contrario!- le espetó ella, cada vez más afectada por sus palabras.

-¡Yo no digo eso! ¡Lo que intento explicarte es que ese baboso tiene segundas intenciones, Rach! ¡Lo único que quiere es estar cerca de ti a todas horas! ¿Es que no lo ves?- preguntó él, cada vez más agitado.

-¡Bueno, pero tú tampoco me has hablado apenas de la serie que vas a grabar! ¡Según tengo entendido vas a grabar escenitas subidas de tono con una chica preciosa! ¿Cómo debería sentirme yo con eso?

Los chicos siguieron discutiendo, cada vez más alterados, hasta que la discusión llegó al punto más alto.

-¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡¿Entonces lo vas a hacer? ¡TE VAS A DESNUDAR DELANTE DE TODOS!

-¡SÍ! ¿Qué quieres que haga, Finn? ¡Es sólo por exigencias del guión! ¡Te estás comportando como un crío! ¡YA BASTA! ¡Si sigues así creo que vas a tener que dormir en el sofá!

-¡Tranquila! ¡No pienso quedarme aquí ni un minuto más con una persona que no me cuenta conmigo! ¡ME VOY!

-¡¿Qué? ¡NO! ¡Finn, ven aquí!- Rachel lo empezó a seguir hasta la puerta-¡Quédate, por favor! ¡Tenemos que hablar sobre esto! ¡Necesito que me escuches! ¡Entre Jesse y yo nunca ha habido ni habrá nada! ¡Confía en mí!

-No puedo, Rachel…ahora no… me has mentido todo este tiempo y no puedo entender porqué. Ahora necesito estar solo, mañana hablamos. Adiós.

Dicho esto, Finn cogió su abrigo y las llaves del coche y se marchó a toda prisa, dejando a Rachel sola en aquella casa y con unas ganas enormes de llorar. En cuanto él se marchó eso fue lo que hizo, llorar desconsoladamente al tiempo que subió a la habitación, dónde se cambió y se puso un camisón y finalmente se sentó en la pequeña mecedora, quedándose profundamente dormida unos minutos después, con ambos brazos rodeando su vientre.

Una hora antes, cuando la fiesta aún no había terminado, Emily estaba sentada en uno de los sofás, mirando a la pared, mientras una lágrima solitaria se deslizaba por su mejilla. ¿Por qué seguía enamorada de él? ¿De un hombre que jamás la querría, que estaba enamorado de otra? Emily siguió dándole vueltas y más vueltas a la misma pregunta, hasta que el sonido de la puerta la sorprendió. Allí estaba, a unos metros de ella, el gran Noah Puckerman, que la miraba con una expresión extraña en el rostro.

-¿Por qué te has ido? ¿Te encuentras mal?

-No, Puckerman. Estaba bien hasta que has venido tú- dijo ella, mientras se dirigía hacia el vestíbulo, él la siguió, acorralándola hasta que a ella no le quedó más remedio que entrar dentro del ascensor, dónde él pasó también y luego cerró la puerta- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, Noah? ¡Déjame salir ahora mismo!

Él puso un dedo sobre sus labios, haciendo caso omiso a sus protestas, para luego pulsar el botón que bloqueaba el ascensor, quedándose los dos ahí atrapados, para que ella no tuviera opción de escapar.

-Chsss… Confía en mí…

El ascensor se detuvo, haciendo que Emily se tambalease ligeramente, pero Puck la agarró a tiempo, quedando a escasos centímetros de sus labios. Emily lo miró fijamente, con un gesto de absoluta sorpresa, mientras una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla, él alcanzó a atraparla con una de sus manos, que luego acercó su rostro al suyo, para fundirse en un beso totalmente apasionado. Emily se quedó paralizada por un momento, ¡No podía ser, él la estaba besando! El primer impulso que tuvo fue separarse de su lado, pero algo dentro de ella necesitaba ese beso como se necesita respirar para sobrevivir. Con el paso de los segundos él fue profundizando el beso, al ver que ella no oponía resistencia, mientras sus manos se perdían por su cuerpo, tocándolo como nunca antes había hecho, descubriendo toda su belleza y deleitándose del placer que le proporcionaba tenerla cerca. Cuando él sintió que los labios de ella estaban hinchados tras la exploración, Puck bajó sus besos hacia su cuello, mientras la cargaba contra él, provocando un leve gemido por parte de ella. Los chicos siguieron besándose, al tiempo que el jugueteaba con la cremallera de su vestido y ella luchaba por desabrochar los botones de su camisa. Cuando ya estaban semidesnudos, siguieron besándose sin control, al tiempo que él la apoyaba contra la pared. Cuando la situación era insoportable, él empezó a desabrocharse como podía los botones de su pantalón con una mano, mientras con la otra la sujetaba firmemente contra la pared del ascensor. Emily solo pudo dejar escapar un gemido ahogado al sentir su miembro erecto contra ella, Puck iba a quitarle su prenda interior, cuando la puerta del ascensor se abrió, dando paso a la despensa del garaje. Puck sonrió a Emily con picardía, para después cargar con ella hacia aquella pequeña habitación, dónde la depositó con cuidado sobre la alfombra. A continuación cerró la puerta con llave al tiempo que se iba despojando de las prendas que le quedaban, mientras ella lo observaba maravillada. Cuando él estaba completamente desnudo, se acercó a ella, retirando en un solo movimiento su hermoso vestido para después deshacerse rápidamente de su ropa interior. Puck suspiró profundamente al contemplarla desnuda por primera vez. No tardo en reaccionar y pronto comenzó a cubrir todo su cuerpo de besos, mientras ella se encontraba demasiado embriagada por el placer que él le proporcionaba como para pensar con claridad. Unos minutos después, él entró en ella por primera vez, desatando un grito de puro placer para ambos, mientras se acoplaban el uno al ritmo del otro, en una danza desenfrenada. Los chicos hicieron el amor una y otra vez durante horas, hasta que el cansancio los venció y ambos se durmieron al instante, abrazados el uno contra el otro.

Al día siguiente, Finn conducía lo más rápido que podía hacia su nueva casa. Había pasado la noche en casa de Sam y Quinn y ellos le habían hecho entender lo idiota que había sido al tratar así a Rachel. ¿Por qué demonios había tenido que gritarla? Ella era lo que él más quería en el mundo y él la había tratado como a basura. Tal vez Rachel debía haberle consultado, pero él no debió opinar de esa manera sobre su trabajo, su deber era apoyarla en todo y eso era lo que pensaba hacer: pedirle perdón y mostrarle todo su apoyo con el musical.

Rachel acababa de despertarse cuando el sonido del motor de un coche llamó su atención. Con cuidado se levantó de la mecedora, luchando contra el dolor de espalda, para descubrir que era Finn, que había vuelto a casa después de pasar toda la noche fuera. Rachel apenas había podido dormir más de un par de horas seguidas, pues luego era consciente de que Finn no estaba con ella y la tristeza la invadía completamente. Ayer por la tarde y durante toda la noche, el bebé había dado sus primeras patadas y Finn no había estado ahí para sentirlo. ¿Por qué no le dijo sobre el musical en cuanto lo supo? _Tal vez porque no lo entendería_, pensó para sí misma. La noche anterior había estado llena de reproches y acusaciones, pero Rachel tenía claro que ella tenía gran parte de la culpa y quería hacer todo lo posible por solucionarlo. Rachel bajaba las escaleras justo en el momento en que Finn abrió la puerta. Los chicos se miraron fijamente a los ojos, con ese brillo tan especial que los caracterizaba. Finn iba a decir algo, cuando en ese momento se encontró con Puck, que salía de la cocina vestido únicamente con unos bóxers. Finn miró a su mejor amigo con los ojos muy abiertos, primero en un gesto de asombro, para después dar paso a la rabia, mientras los puños se le cerraban.

-¿Qué significa esto, Rachel?- le preguntó, con la voz dilatada por el dolor.

**¿Se arreglará el malentendido entre Finn y Rachel? ¿Qué** **va a pasar con Puck y Emily tras su primera noche juntos? ¿Cuál será el sexo del bebé? ¿Traerá problemas la llegada de Bella? ¿Cuáles son las verdaderas intenciones de Jesse con el musical? ¿Podrá hacerse cargo Rachel del nuevo Glee club? ¡Descúbrelo en el próximo capítulo!**


	13. Cambios

**¡Hola a tods! Aquí os dejo otro capi, espero que os guste. Muchas gracias a Barriosmari y a Evel por los reviews :D**

**PD: Ni Glee, ni los personajes, ni las canciones, ni las imágenes me pertenecen. He separado los links para que los visualicéis, los tenéis que unir después del ".com". Para que podáis ver los videos, el audio y la imagen.**

**Cáp. 13- Cambios**

Rachel miró a uno y a otro, sorprendida también al encontrar a Puck allí y en ropa interior, sin saber qué contestar.

-Eh… ¿Qué haces aquí, Noah?- preguntó la morena, totalmente confundida.

-Oh… yo… perdonad, chicos, es que… me quedé encerrado en la despensa y… hasta esta mañana no conseguí salir… espero que no os moleste…- dijo el moreno, rascándose la cabeza algo incómodo y nervioso.

-¿Por qué no pediste ayuda? ¡Podría haber bajado a ayudarte! ¡Hace un frío horrible ahí abajo!- exclamó Rachel, preocupada.

-Bueno, es que… no quería preocuparos… como estás esperando un bebé… no quería asustarte…

-Ya… seguramente…- dijo Finn, muy suspicaz- ¿En serio esperas que me crea que estás en calzoncillos sólo porque te has quedado encerrado toda la noche en mi despensa? ¡¿ES QUE CREES QUE SOY IDIOTA O QUÉ?

-¡Ey, tranquilo tío! ¡No sé porqué te pones así!

-¡Finn cree que nos hemos acostado, Noah! ¡Su cerebro es tan simple que no le permite ver otra razón por la que estés en ropa interior!- dijo Rachel, cruzada de brazos, bajando las escaleras que le faltaban para llegar al suelo- Creo que es mejor que me vaya a desayunar antes de que a mi bebé le haga daño esta conversación. Ya he tenido suficientes pataditas toda la noche.

-¡¿CÓMO? ¿El bebé ya da patadas?- preguntó Finn, sorprendido.

-¡Sí, Finn! ¡Si no fueras tan estúpido y sacaras las cosas de quicio habrías estado aquí para sentirlo conmigo! ¡Pero ya veo que tus celos y tu desconfianza son más grandes!- dijo ella, con lágrimas en los ojos- Perdona, Noah, siento que tengas que presenciar todo esto. Si quieres puedes quedarte a desayunar, te prepararé algo.

Dicho esto, Rachel se dirigió hacia la cocina a paso ligero, mientras Finn la veía irse, con una sensación horrible en el estómago.

-¡Tío! ¿Cómo has podido ser tan idiota?

-¡Todo esto es culpa tuya! ¡Si no te hubieses quedado ahí encerrado nada de esto estaría pasando!

-¡Te equivocas otra vez, Finn! ¡Todo esto es por culpa de tus celos hacia Jesse! ¡Estás ciego con eso y ni te das cuenta de cómo Rachel te mira! ¡Se nota a kilómetros de distancia lo enamorada que está de ti! ¡Tú, en cambio, te estás comportando como un niño pequeño y si sigues así la vas a perder! ¡Tú sabrás lo que haces!- le dijo Puck, antes de girarse, para seguir a Rachel hacia la cocina.

-¡Ey, espera!-le dijo Finn, que le giró, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro- ¿Estás bien? Tienes un aspecto horrible…- le dijo Finn, al ver la tristeza que reflejaba el rostro de su amigo.

-No es nada, no te preocupes… mejor céntrate en solucionar todo este desastre, tío- dijo Puck, con una sonrisa triste, para finalmente perderse tras la puerta de la cocina.

-¡Mierda! ¡Lo he estropeado todo! ¡Soy un estúpido! ¡Puck tiene razón, más me vale arreglar todo esto y cuanto antes!

Finn se quitó la chaqueta y se dirigió hacia la cocina, dónde Rachel ya estaba preparando unas tostadas en silencio, mientras Puck ponía la mesa, al tiempo que encendía el pequeño televisor que había en un rincón. Finn se sentó en una de las sillas, sin saber qué decir para arreglar aquel malentendido que él mismo había creado. Finalmente Puck se sentó a su lado, justo al momento en que Rachel le dejaba unas tostadas con mermelada.

-Gracias, Rach. Ya casi había olvidado lo bien que cocinas.

-No es nada, Noah. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti después de "lo de anoche"-dijo, en tono irónico, fulminando a Finn con la mirada.

-Rach, yo…- empezó a disculparse él.

-¡Ni lo intentes, Finn Hudson!- le advirtió ella, al tiempo que iba hacia la nevera y sacaba un poco de leche, cerrando la puerta de un portazo, debido al enfado que tenía, haciendo que Finn retrocediese, para después abandonar la cocina, con la cabeza gacha.

Rachel lo siguió con el rabillo del ojo, mientras se preparaba su tazón de cereales. A continuación, miró por la ventana y vio como alguien salía corriendo de la casa, con un pañuelo cubriéndole la cabeza, así que la única pista que le indicó a Rachel que era una mujer era su pequeña estatura y la tela rosa del vestido que sobresalía bajo la gabardina de aquella persona que se subió al coche de Puck, para sorpresa de la morena, y desapareció rápidamente del lugar. Rachel frunció el ceño extrañada, para luego acercarse a Puck por la espalda, poniendo una mano en su hombro.

-¡Qué susto, Rach!- exclamó el moreno, dando un brinco de sorpresa.

-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado esta noche, Noah?- preguntó la morena, mirándole fijamente, mientras se sentaba con cuidado en una de las sillas, llevándose una cucharada de cereales a la boca.

-Eh… no sé de qué me hablas…- contestó él, cada vez más nervioso.

-Pues yo creo que sí, fíjate. ¿No te has quedado encerrado ahí abajo, verdad?- le preguntó ella, con una sonrisa divertida.

-¿Qu… qué? ¡Claro que sí, ya te dije antes! ¡Me encerré sin querer y he tenido que darle una patada a la puerta para poder salir!

-Ya… ¿y has pasado toda la noche ahí abajo en ropa interior? ¿Con el frío que hace? Permíteme que lo dude…

-Rach, yo… no sé qué es lo que estás pensado pero…

-Acabo de verla, Noah…

-¿Co… Cómo dices? ¿Qué es lo que has visto?-preguntó él, pálido ante la afirmación de ella.

-No te hagas el tonto conmigo. Esta noche la has pasado con una chica, acabo de ver como se escapaba corriendo de aquí en tu coche… ¿Otra vez andas con Santana?

-¿Qué? ¿San… Santana?-preguntó el moreno, confuso.

-¡Claro! ¡Ella llevaba un vestido rosa ayer en la barbacoa! ¿Quién iba a ser sino? Aunque…- Rachel se frotó la barbilla, pensativa.

Puck se ponía más y más nervioso, a medida que el tiempo pasaba. El corazón se le rompía sólo de pensar en lo que había pasado aquella mañana, pero Emily y él habían llegado a un acuerdo y si él quería demostrarle que podía confiar en él, debía empezar a hacerlo desde aquel preciso momento.

-¡De acuerdo!- mintió él- ¡Ayer entré a vuestra casa, bebí algunas copas y arrastré a Santana hasta el sótano! ¡Por favor, no se lo digas a nadie!- le suplicó él.

-¡No me lo puedo creer, Puck! ¡¿Pero qué es lo que tienes en la cabeza?- le regañó Rachel, negando con la cabeza, mientras llevaba una mano hacia su vientre- Después de todo este tiempo… sigues siendo el mismo de siempre…

-¡NO! ¡He cambiado! ¡En serio!-se defendió él.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Entonces ahora me vas a decir que estás enamorado de Santana? ¿Qué ha pasado con Quinn? Pensé que ella era tu gran amor…

-¡Claro que NO estoy enamorado de Santana! ¡Ya te dije que ayer bebí más de la cuenta! ¡No volverá a suceder, te lo prometo!

-Eso espero… más ahora si quieres tener una oportunidad con tu hija… si Quinn se enterase…

-Quinn no tiene nada que decir sobre lo que yo haga con mi vida privada, Rachel. Lo nuestro se terminó, ella está enamorada de Sam y yo…- Puck se calló de repente, al darse cuenta de que había hablado demasiado.

-¿Tú qué? ¿Me estás diciendo que ya has olvidado a Quinn?- preguntó Rachel, incrédula.

-Sí… me ha costado años darme cuenta de lo que realmente quiero… de lo que llevo anhelando tener desde que era un niño- confesó él, perdido entre sus pensamientos.

-Eh… ¿Noah? ¡NOAH PUCKERMAN!- gritó ella, mientras le golpeaba suavemente en un brazo- ¡Vuelve al planeta Tierra!

-¡Perdona! ¿Qué me decías?- contestó él de repente, sobresaltado.

-Me parece que deberías cambiarte y asearte un poco. Luego si quieres puedo acercarte a casa, me viene de camino para ir al McKinley.

-¿Estás segura de que es una buena idea? Mira que no quiero ocasionarte más problemas con Finn…

-¡Lo que Finn opine es cosa suya! ¡Tú eres mi amigo, estás a varios kilómetros de tu casa y sin coche! ¡Necesitas a alguien que te lleve y yo voy a ir a Lima de todas formas! ¡Los celos de Finn me tienen harta! ¡Qué piense lo que quiera, yo tengo la conciencia muy tranquila!

-Vale, vale… lo que tú digas… aunque, Rach… Finn…

-¡Ni se te ocurra defenderle, Noah! ¡Lo que ha hecho hace un rato no tiene justificación ninguna! ¿Cómo ha podido pensar que tú y yo…?- en ese momento Rachel no pudo aguantar más la presión y las lágrimas empezaron a brotar desesperadamente por sus mejillas- ¡Estoy harta, Noah! ¡Siempre soy yo la que lo hace todo mal! ¡Ya no puedo más! ¡No sé qué hacer para que se de cuenta de cuanto me importa!

-¡Ey, Rach! ¡No llores!- mientras se acercaba a abrazarla, frotando su espalda para consolarla- ¡Ya verás como luego se disculpa y volvéis a estar bien como antes! ¡Finn es un poco bruto pero al segundo se arrepiente de todo! ¡Créeme, él te quiere y sabe que todo lo que ha dicho antes es una mentira!

-No sé, Noah… ahora no quiero pensar en eso… Mejor baja a por tu ropa mientras yo te preparo las toallas para que te duches.

-Como quieras, pero piensa en lo que te dije, Rach… sobre todo por vuestro bebé, ahora más que nunca os necesita a los dos…

Dicho esto, Puck abandonó la cocina, dejando a Rachel sumida en sus pensamientos hasta que finalmente fue escaleras arriba hacia el baño, con varias toallas. Rachel se dirigió hacia la puerta, encontrándose con Finn, que acaba de salir de la ducha y llevaba una toalla a la altura de la cintura, como única prenda.

-¡Perdona, Rach! ¡No sabía que estabas esperando!- se disculpó él, en un susurro.

-No te preocupes, el que se va a duchar es Noah, sólo he venido a dejarle las toallas- respondió ella, un poco distante.

Rachel entró al baño, intentando no pensar en el embriagador aroma que él desprendía, mientras dejaba las toallas sobre el lavabo ante la atenta mirada de Finn, que no podía dejar de observar su vientre, que sobresalía ligeramente bajo el camisón blanco que ella llevaba. Cuando ella iba a marcharse, él la agarró con suavidad por el brazo, atrayéndola hacia sí para quedar únicamente a escasos metros de distancia de ella.

-Rach, por favor, tenemos que hablar… no puedo soportar toda esta situación… -dijo él, con un nudo en la garganta, cogiendo su barbilla con una mano, para que lo mirase directamente a los ojos.

Rachel alzó los ojos para enfrentar su mirada, al tiempo que sentía cómo su respiración se aceleraba con el simple hecho de tenerlo tan cerca y no poder besarlo y abrazarlo. Finalmente se relajó un poco en sus brazos, mientras él le acariciaba la mejilla con una mano al tiempo que ella cerraba los ojos, perdiéndose en la calidez de su caricia.

-Lo siento mucho, Rach. Me he comportado como un completo idiota. ¿Crees que podrás perdonarme?- sin dejar de acariciar su rostro, mientras ella seguía con los ojos cerrados.

-Mmm…- fue todo lo que ella pudo contestar, al tiempo que ladeaba la mejilla contra su mano, encantada ante el roce tan exquisito que sus caricias le proporcionaban.

-¿Rach? ¡Dime algo, por favor!

-Eres un idiota...- contestó ella finalmente con un susurro, sin dejar de abrir los ojos, al tiempo que él agachaba la cabeza, triste ante su respuesta- pero…

-¿Pero…?- preguntó él, totalmente esperanzado, sin despegarse de ella.

-Pero no puedo evitar quererte con locura…- terminó ella, para mirarle a los ojos con una sonrisa- Además, yo tendría que haberte contado lo del musical- admitió ella, agachando la cabeza- A partir de ahora no quiero más sospechas estúpidas, ¿de acuerdo?

-¡Sí, sí! ¡Te lo prometo!- dijo él, asintiendo entusiasmado, mientras llenaba su rostro de pequeños besitos.

-¡Es tu última oportunidad, Hudson!- le advirtió ella- ¡Espero que sepas aprovecharla!

-¡Sí, te lo prometo! ¡Voy a ser el mejor padre y novio del mundo!- dijo él, mientras la alzaba, para estrecharla contra sus brazos.

Rachel sonrió entre sus brazos, feliz por haber aclarado al fin las cosas. Cuando él la liberó un poco de su abrazo, cogió su rostro entre sus manos, para besarla con pasión, mientras le pedía perdón una y otra vez, al tiempo que las lágrimas se escapaban por sus mejillas, haciendo que ella se derritiese ante tanta ternura. Los chicos siguieron mimándose unos minutos más, hasta que un fuerte carraspeo los interrumpió.

-¡Perdón que interrumpa, chicos! ¡Pero necesito ducharme o nunca podremos irnos, Rach!- dijo Puck, apoyado contra el marco de la puerta, mirando a los chicos con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí, Noah?- preguntó Rachel, bastante sonrojada, mientras se separaba como podía de Finn, que se resistía a dejarla marchar.

-Tranquila, Rach. No he visto nada comprometedor- respondió él, con una mueca burlona, al tiempo que entraba al baño- ¿Finn, tienes alguna cuchilla de afeitar de estas que son desechables?

-¡Sí, claro! ¡Toma, aquí tienes!

Finn le dio la maquinilla, para después agarrarle de un brazo.

-Sobre lo de antes… lo siento mucho, tío…

-¡No pasa nada! ¡Es normal! ¡Yo habría pensado lo mismo en tu lugar! ¡No hay mujer que se resista a Puckzilla!- bromeó él

-¡No te pases de listo, Puck!- le advirtió Finn, frunciendo el ceño, mientras Rach le cogía del brazo, para que saliesen del baño.

-¡Tranquilo, sólo era una broma!- le dijo, guiñándole un ojo.

Finn sonrió a su amigo, para finalmente salir del baño junto a Rachel, que sonreía a los chicos.

-¿Qué tal he estado?- preguntó Finn, algo inseguro.

-¡Eso ha estado mucho mejor!- le animó Rachel- ¡Con que no vuelvas a dudar de él creo que será suficiente!

-¡Me he comportado como un idiota! ¡Él es mi mejor amigo y voy yo y desconfío de él y de ti, que estás esperando a nuestro hijo!- dijo él, agachando la cabeza.

-¡Ey, tranquilo! ¡Ya has visto que él no está enfadado! ¡Ahora no pienses más en eso!

-De acuerdo… ¿qué tienes pensado hacer hoy?- le preguntó él, mientras rodeaba su cintura con ambas manos.

-La verdad, voy a llevar a Puck a su casa y de paso voy a ir a hablar con Will al McKinley, ya sabes, por lo del Glee club- se explicó ella, con una sonrisa tímida.

-¡Es verdad! ¡Ahora vas a dirigir tú el Glee club! ¡Lo vas a hacer genial, Rach!

-Bueno, eso espero. Sólo van a ser unos meses, hasta que Blaine regrese de Nueva York. Además, después nacerá el bebé y…

-El musical con Jesse… ¿empezaréis a ensayar enseguida, no?- preguntó él, algo incómodo, pero sonriendo de medio lado.

-Sí, esa es mi intención. ¡Pero llevaré al bebé a todos los ensayos y haremos los descansos que sean necesarios! En el caso que me cogiesen, claro, no me dio tiempo a decirte ayer que primero tengo que hacer una audición para ver si les intereso, a pesar de que Jesse ha dado buenas referencias sobre mí…

-No tengo ninguna duda de que lo conseguirás, Rach. Nunca he visto a nadie brillar en el escenario como tú lo haces- le confesó él, con un brillo especial en los ojos.

-¡Gracias, Finn!- dijo ella, sonrojada- ¿tú qué harás hoy?

-Pues... creo que me pasaré a casa de mi madre, hace mucho que no le hago una visita como Dios manda… ya que tú vas a estar ocupada, iré a ver qué tiene pensado hacer para la habitación del bebé- le respondió con una sonrisa.

-¡Eso es genial, Finn! ¿Entonces nos vemos esta noche para cenar?

-¿Tanto vas a tardar?-preguntó él, bastante decepcionado.

-Bueno… no lo sé… luego había pensado llamar a Quinn para que me cuente todo lo que ha pasado con Beth… sé que ahora me necesita más que nunca y no quiero fallarle.

-De acuerdo, si es por eso lo entiendo… ¿Nos vemos para la cena, entonces?

-Sí, te lo prometo. ¿Vamos a salir a cenar fuera?

-No, algo mejor…-contestó él, con una sonrisa enigmática.

-¡Me das miedo cuando pones esa sonrisa pillina! ¿Qué estás tramando, Finn?

-Ya lo descubrirás esta noche- le contestó él, guiñándole un ojo.

-¡Ay, qué intriga! ¡Esperaré ansiosa, entonces!

Rachel se puso de puntillas, para darle a Finn un beso tierno. Él sonrió, cogiéndola en brazos, mientras la llevaba a la habitación, dónde se cambiaron de ropa para salir.

Por otro lado, en el baño, contra la puerta, Puck no podía controlar las lágrimas al escuchar las palabras de amor que Finn y Rachel se dedicaban. Por un lado era inmensamente feliz por sus amigos, pero por otro se sentía el hombre más miserable del mundo ya que empezaba a preguntarse si él podría tener algún día algo parecido con Emily. La noche anterior había sido maravillosa y por primera vez en su vida Noah Puckerman podía afirmar que recordaba exactamente todos los detalles. Justo ahora que había entendido que amaba a Emily, ella había tomado aquella terrible decisión. Los recuerdos de aquella mañana le asaltaron de repente, mientras se duchaba.

_Eran las ocho de la mañana cuando Emily abrió los ojos. Al instante se dio cuenta de que estaba tumbada sobre una alfombra y la carne de gallina de su piel le hizo darse cuenta de que estaba completamente desnuda. Con cuidado giró sobre sí misma, golpeándose contra unos fuertes pectorales que sabía que pertenecían a Noah Puckerman. Emily se tapó el rostro con ambas manos, justo en el momento en que sintió como él rodeaba su cintura con ambas manos, al tiempo que besaba su frente con cariño._

_-Buenos días, preciosa- dijo él, adormilado, sin dejar de sonreír._

_Emily evitó mirarle a la cara, al tiempo que sentía como los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. Él pareció darse cuenta, ya que retiró una de sus manos de la cintura de ella, para llevarla hacia su barbilla, alzando su rostro, para mirarla directamente._

_-¿Ocurre algo malo, Em?- preguntó él, con preocupación en la voz._

_-Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos… si Finn o Rachel se enterasen de esto me moriría de vergüenza- dijo ella, mientras buscaba apurada su vestido rosa y empezaba a ponerse su ropa interior, al tiempo que él la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos._

_-¡Ey, tranquila!- exclamó él, abrazándola por detrás- ¡Aún es temprano, Em! ¡Podemos dormir un par de horas más todavía!_

_-¡¿Es qué no te das cuenta de lo que hemos hecho? ¡Todo esto es un desastre!- gritó ella, apartándose de él al tiempo que terminaba de abrocharse el vestido._

_-¿Qué? Pero…yo…_

_-¿Tú qué, Puckerman? ¿Ahora me vas a decir que me quieres y que todo esto no es un error? ¡Vamos, hombre! ¡Los dos sabemos que esa es tu especialidad! ¡Agradéceme que te haya ahorrado ese mal trago!- dijo ella, mientras rebuscaba entre su bolso, cada vez más nerviosa._

_-¡¿Entonces todo esto no ha sido más que un juego para ti? ¡No ha significado nada!- le espetó él, con lágrimas de furia en los ojos._

_-¡Te equivocas! ¡Desgraciadamente para mí todo esto significa mucho más que para ti! ¡Por eso quiero irme de aquí cuanto antes! ¡Verte sólo me hace más daño!- dijo ella, entre lágrimas._

_-Pero… Em, lo de anoche fue real… para los dos… ¿Por qué no me crees?- le preguntó él, mientras se ponía sus bóxers._

_-Ya son muchos años juntos y te conozco demasiado bien, Puck… puede que hayas cambiado, pero aún no tengo claros tus sentimientos hacia Quinn… _

_-¡Pero ella está con Sam! ¡Ya no la quiero como antes, ahora la veo como a una amiga! ¡Tú eres quien me importa realmente!_

_-Puede ser, pero… yo necesito tiempo para poner todas mis ideas en su sitio, Puck… ahora estoy muy confundida con todo lo que pasó ayer y sólo el tiempo me ayudará a decidir si lo de ayer fue sólo un calentón o significa que puede haber una oportunidad para nosotros. Por favor, no le digas a nadie lo que pasó esta noche. ¿Me prometes que guardarás el secreto?_

_Puck la miró fijamente, con el corazón en un puño. En ese momento sabía que su destino estaba en juego y si realmente quería estar con Emily tenía que demostrarle que podía confiar en él y en sus sentimientos hacia ella. El moreno sonrió sin ganas, para finalmente asentir, prometiendo guardar el secreto._

_-No te preocupes, nadie se enterará._

_-¡Muchas gracias, Puck! Ahora tengo que pensar cómo voy a irme de aquí sin que me vean…Me vine con Blaine y Kurt y ahora no sé cómo voy a volver a casa- dijo ella muy nerviosa, mientras caminaba de un lado para otro._

_-¡Tranquila, Em! ¡Puedes llevarte mi coche si quieres!_

_-Pero… ¿Cómo vas a volver tú, entonces?- preguntó ella, confundida._

_-No te preocupes por mí… subiré arriba, les diré que me quedé aquí abajo encerrado y los entretendré mientras tú te marchas rápidamente con mi coche… seguro que Finn puede luego acercarme hasta mi casa._

_-De acuerdo… muchas gracias por todo, Puck, es todo un detalle._

_-Si lo hago es porque te quiero, Em. No por tener un detalle._

_Emily lo miró sonrojada, sin saber que contestar. Finalmente se despidió dándole un suave beso en la mejilla, al tiempo que cubría su cabeza con un pañuelo y se tapaba el cuerpo con una gabardina._

_-Espera aquí unos diez minutos y luego sal por la puerta de atrás, ¿vale?- le indicó Puck._

_-De acuerdo- respondió ella, con una sonrisa nerviosa._

_Sin más, Puck fue subiendo las escaleras, mientras sentía que el mundo se derrumbaba bajo sus pies, sacudió la cabeza para intentar no pensar en ello y entró a la cocina, buscando algo para desayunar. Antes de que pudiese abrir la nevera, el sonido de unos pasos hizo que se dirigiese hacia el vestíbulo, para encontrarse a Rachel apoyada contra la barandilla, mirando fijamente al frente, dónde estaba Finn, que acababa de volver a casa. Los chicos iban a besarse, cuando el sonido de la puerta hizo que se girasen, para mirarlo con sorpresa. Finn empezó a gritar cosas sin sentido a Rach y a él, pero Puck realmente no lo escuchaba, las palabras de Emily pidiéndole tiempo resonaban en su cabeza y sabía que ahora le tocaba librar la batalla más difícil de su vida, pero la recompensa merecía la pena: el corazón de Emily Hudson._

Puck salió de la ducha, secándose las lágrimas. Ahora no era momento de lamentaciones, debía construir una máscara de felicidad e indiferencia sobre lo que pasó aquella noche, o los chicos le sonsacarían todos los detalles y Finn querría matarle, ya que para él Emily era intocable. Si él supiese la de veces que él había jugado inconscientemente con su corazón, ya sería hombre muerto. Lo peor de todo es que él también había estado enamorado de Emily, sin ser consciente de ello. Todo este tiempo su mente había bloqueado parcialmente sus recuerdos y sus sentimientos, haciéndole creer que Quinn era su verdadero y primer amor, cuando realmente no fue así. Puck terminó de vestirse mientras suspiraba, ahora lo único que podía hacer era demostrarle a Emily que había una posibilidad aún para ellos, que podían funcionar como pareja. Cuando estuvo preparado, se reunió con Rachel, que ya le esperaba preparada en el salón y, tras despedirse de Finn, ambos abandonaron la casa en dirección a Lima, dónde Rachel dejó a Puck en su casa para luego dirigirse a toda prisa al McKinley, dónde tenía una cita con Will para ultimar los detalles de su contrato y empezar al día siguiente a trabajar con los chicos del Glee club. Una vez bajó del coche, se encontró a Blaine y a Will, que ya la esperaban en la puerta principal.

-¡Hola, chicos! ¿Me he retrasado mucho?- preguntó, preocupada, mirando el reloj.

-¡No, Rachel! ¡Tranquila, justo a tiempo!- le tranquilizó Will- ¿Te parece bien si pasamos dentro a mi despacho?

-Claro, eso será genial.

Rachel pasó toda la mañana charlando con los chicos. Allí le explicaron que contaba con 12 alumnos y que debía prepararlos para las regionales, ya que habían superado con éxito la semifinal. Rachel haría la selección de temas junto con Blaine, que codirigirá el club durante su estancia en Nueva York. Antes de marcharse, Rachel se asomó al auditorio, dónde sabía que iba a encontrar a María, la estrella del nuevo Glee club de la que se había hecho amiga desde que se conocieran para los ensayos de la ceremonia de fin de año. Justo cuando Rachel se acercó al escenario, las últimas notas de la canción sonaban y María finalmente abrió los ojos, para encontrarse allí a la morena, que la miraba preocupada.

-¡Rachel! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Quiero decir! ¿Cuánto tiempo…?

-¡Perdona, María! ¡Pasaba por aquí y no pude evitar oírte cantar! Eres muy buena, ¿sabes?- le aseguró Rachel, con una sonrisa.

-Sí… bueno… gracias, supongo...- dijo ella, mientras bajaba las escaleras del escenario, para reunirse con la morena.

-¡Ey! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Ha ocurrido algo que deba saber? ¿Hiciste caso de lo que te dije?

-Sí, pero no ha servido de nada… todos me odian… nada hará que cambien de opinión. Yo creo que en el fondo tienen razón… ¡Soy una basura! ¡No sirvo para nada!- dijo ella, resignada, mientras las lágrimas caían apresuradamente por sus mejillas.

-¡No digas eso! A ver, cuéntame qué ha pasado…

Las chicas se sentaron al borde del escenario, mientras María le contaba a Rachel con todo lujo de detalles los abusos que sufría por parte de las animadoras y en concreto por Lisa, la capitana, que era además la novia de Seth, el quarterback del equipo de rugby del que María se había enamorado sin remedio y para quien ella era completamente invisible. María afirmaba haber cambiado, ahora ya no luchaba por quedarse siempre con los solos y ayudaba en todo lo que podía a los demás. Sin embargo, esto no había provocado ninguna mejoría en su relación con los compañeros del Glee club, salvando algunas excepciones. La joven se encontraba completamente sola y repudiada por los demás.

-Tranquila, María. Todo se va a solucionar, te lo prometo- le aseguraba Rachel, mientras la mecía entre sus brazos, conteniendo la furia que la invadía por dentro. ¿Cómo podía ser la gente tan cruel con aquella pobre niña que simplemente estaba creciendo?

-¿Cómo se va a solucionar? ¡Cuánto más hago más se estropean las cosas! ¡Nadie me quiere aquí, creo que es mejor que me vaya!

-¡No! ¡Cómo te vas a ir ahora! ¡No puedes hacer eso, María!

-¿Por qué no? ¡No tienes ni idea del infierno que supone para mí venir aquí todos los días para que me insulten o me arrojen cosas a la cara y para ver como el chico que me gusta ni siquiera sabe que existo y si lo sabe prefiere ignorarlo! ¡No valgo para nada!

-¡Ya basta! ¡No quiero oír más! ¡A partir de mañana todo va a cambiar, te lo prometo! ¡Nadie más va a meterse contigo como que me llamo Rachel Barbara Berry!

-¿Qué? ¿Pero de qué hablas? ¿Cómo vas a conseguir eso?

-Bueno, quería que fuese una sorpresa pero… Blaine, vuestro profesor, va a ausentarse por unos meses a Nueva York, así que, para que no quedéis rezagados en los Regionales, me han pedido que lo sustituya durante un tiempo.

-¿QUÉ? ¿En serio?- preguntó ella, con una sonrisa esperanzada- ¿vas a ser nuestra profesora?

-¡Sí! ¡Ya verás como todo se arregla! ¡No voy a dejar que…!

Rachel no pudo seguir, ya que María se abalanzó sobre ella, para darle un fuerte abrazo, que ella correspondió con una sonrisa.

-Sé por lo que estás pasando, María. Debo advertirte que lo más duro aún está por llegar pero tienes que ser fuerte. Ellos quieren que te rindas, que te marches, pero no puedes darles el gusto. ¿De acuerdo?

-Sí…- asintió ella, para luego mirarla directamente a los ojos- ¡Rachel!

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó ella, preocupada.

-Perdona la pregunta, pero… ¿Estás…?

-¿Embarazada?- María asintió, con curiosidad- Sí, de tres meses.

-¡Ay! ¿En serio?- preguntó María, con brillo en los ojos- ¡Enhorabuena! ¡El embarazo te sienta genial, apenas se te nota!

-Bueno, es que aún estoy en el primer trimestre. Ya verás como pronto empieza a crecer.

-¡Entonces Finn y tú estáis juntos!- exclamó la joven, sonriente.

-Sí, es una historia muy larga- dijo Rachel, entre risas.

-Me alegro mucho por ti, Rachel. Te mereces lo mejor, eres guay.

-¡Tú si que eres "guay"!- rió Rachel- El problema es que aún no lo ves, pero no te preocupes, trabajaremos sobre eso- le aseguró Rachel, guiñándole un ojo.

En ese momento el móvil de Rachel sonó, interrumpiendo la charla de las chicas.

-¡Ups! ¿Me disculpas un momento, María?

La joven asintió sonriente, al tiempo que Rachel respondía a la llamada.

-¿Sí?

-¡RACH! ¿Estás ocupada?

-No… ¿Mercedes, ha pasado algo?

-¡No, no! Es que… ¡Tengo que contaros una cosa a todas! ¡Reunión de chicas esta tarde en mi casa! ¿Puedes venir?

-Claro… ¿Quieres que avise a alguien?

-Si puedes decírselo a Quinn te lo agradecería.

-Cuenta con ello. ¿Pero… me puedes decir qué es lo que pasa?

-¡No, no! ¡Tendrás que esperar a esta tarde! ¡A las 6 en punto!

-De acuerdo, como quieras. ¡Qué nervios! ¡Nos vemos luego!

-¡Genial! ¡Besitos, Rach!

Rachel colgó el teléfono totalmente confundida.

-¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Estás bien? ¿Es el bebé?

-¡No, María! ¡Tranquila! ¡Va todo bien! Es sólo que tengo una amiga de lo más misteriosa- comentó, con una sonrisa- Ahora tengo que dejarte, quiero ir a visitar a una amiga. ¿Nos vemos mañana en el Glee club?

-¡De acuerdo!- Rachel se iba a marchar, cuando la voz de la joven la detuvo- ¡Por cierto!

-Dime, María.

-Muchas gracias, Rach. Por saber decirme siempre lo más adecuado en el momento que más lo necesito.

-No es nada, tonta. En el momento en que empieces a valorarte a ti misma, verás como lo hacen los demás. Esa es la primera regla, nunca lo olvides. ¡Bueno, me voy o no llegaré a tiempo! ¡Cuídate, nos vemos mañana!

Rachel salió corriendo de allí, para dirigirse a casa de Quinn. Sam había ido a visitar a sus padres y las dos amigas comieron juntas en casa de la rubia, al tiempo que charlaban sobre Beth y lo que Puck y ella habían acordado con Shelby.

-¿Entonces vais a seguir viendo a la niña?-preguntó Rachel.

-Sí, Puck y yo nos vamos a turnar. Así la niña se acostumbrará a vernos por separado y entenderá que nos somos pareja. De todas maneras, Sam me va a acompañar siempre que vaya a verla- dijo la rubia, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Qué tal van las cosas con él?

-¡Mejor que nunca, Rach! ¡Ayer hablamos y creo que solucionamos muchas cosas que teníamos pendientes!

-¡Eso es genial, Quinn! ¡Ya verás como con el tiempo todo vuelve a ser como antes!

-Sí… ahora que por fin tengo claros mis sentimientos y he encontrado a Beth no quiero que nada me estropee esta felicidad que tengo.

-¿Ya no sientes nada por Puck?

-Él y yo hemos estado hablando estas semanas y los dos estamos de acuerdo en que nuestra relación terminó hace años. Ahora sólo somos amigos. Yo quiero a Sam y bueno, ya sabes como es Puck, él no quiere a nadie…

-No sé yo…- comentó Rachel, pensativa.

-¿Cómo dices?

-¡Oh! ¡No, nada! ¡Cosas mías, hormonas, ya sabes!

-Ya…- dijo Quinn, nada convencida.

-¡Por cierto! ¡Antes de que se me olvide! ¡Esta tarde tienes una cita, señorita!

-¿Cómo? ¿De qué me estás hablando?

-¡Hay reunión de chicas en casa de Mercedes! ¡No puedes faltar!

-¿En serio? ¿Qué ha pasado?

-¡No tengo ni idea! ¡A las 6 tenemos que estar en su casa!

-Vaya, qué raro… ¿Qué crees que quiera decirnos?

-La verdad, no lo sé, pero estoy segura de que es algo bueno- le aseguró Rachel, con una sonrisa- ¿Te apetece que veamos una película tumbadas en el sofá?

-¡Sí! ¡Qué buena idea!

Las dos amigas se dirigieron al salón, para rebuscar entre las películas, hasta que encontraron el musical _Funny Girl_ y ambas chicas asintieron entusiasmadas. La película terminó media hora antes de las seis, de modo que las chicas subieron corriendo al baño, para arreglarse un poco antes de acudir a la reunión de chicas. Una vez estuvieron listas, salieron de casa y fueron caminando hacia la de Mercedes, que estaba tan sólo a unos metros de allí. A las seis en punto, las chicas ya estaban frente a la puerta principal, esperando a que las abriesen. Unos segundos después, Mercedes abrió la puerta en un rápido movimiento, para darles un abrazo a las dos amigas, que se miraban entre ellas, totalmente sorprendidas.

-¡Por fin llegáis, chicas!

-Pero el reloj marca las seis en punto- se quejó Rach, que siempre era muy puntual.

-¡Sois las últimas en llegar! ¡Vamos, entrad!

Las chicas entraron corriendo al salón, dónde todas las demás esperaban sentadas en círculo en el sofá. Rachel sonrió al ver a Maddy, que jugueteaba con los cabellos de Tina y que al verla extendió sus bracitos para que la cogiese. Una vez que todas se sentaron, Mercedes dio por comenzada la reunión.

-¡Espera! ¿Dónde están Emily y Santana?

-¡Oh! ¡No han podido venir!

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Rachel, algo confusa.

-Ninguna de las dos se encontraba bien. Ya se lo contaré en otro momento, es que no puedo esperar más.

-Mmm... qué raro- se dijo Rachel para sí misma.

-¡Bueno, dilo de una vez! ¡Nos tienes en ascuas!- exclamó Quinn, presa de los nervios.

-¡Chicas, no os lo vais a creer! ¡JADE ME HA PEDIDO QUE ME CASE CON ÉL!- chilló Mercedes, ilusionada, al tiempo que les mostraba orgullosa su anillo de compromiso.

-¡¿QUÉ? ¿En serio?- preguntaron todas las chicas a coro, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- ¡FELICIDADES!

Las chicas le dieron a Mercedes un abrazo en grupo, para después pasar toda la tarde comentando planes que tenían para la boda, que se celebraría en tan sólo dos meses.

Cuando ya se hizo de noche, Rachel se despidió de las chicas, ya que había quedado con Finn para cenar y estaba ansiosa por saber qué le había preparado su novio. Rachel salió con Quinn y ambas caminaron hacia su casa tras despedirse del resto. Una vez allí, las dos amigas se dijeron adiós al tiempo que Rachel se subía al coche para llamar a Finn y decirle que ya había terminado. Finn contestó al primer toque y le pidió que fuese a casa y que una vez allí él le indicaría todos los detalles. Rachel condujo hacia allí, cada vez más nerviosa, hasta que unos minutos después llegó a su destino, aparcando el coche a la entrada, dónde ya la esperaba Finn, vestido con unos vaqueros y una camisa blanca, que le daban un toque muy sexy que a Rachel le parecía irresistible. Finn se acercó a ella con una sonrisa, para después taparle los ojos con una venda, a lo que Rachel respondió con una sonrisa.

-Me parece que esto de vendarme los ojos se está convirtiendo en una costumbre- apuntó divertida.

-Sí, una costumbre que me gusta demasiado…- le susurró él al oído- ¿Eres preciosa, lo sabías?- le dijo mientras repartía pequeños besitos por todo su cuello, a lo que ella respondió con pequeños gemidos, mientras él la ayudaba a caminar hacia la casa.

Una vez dentro, Finn la llevó hacia el salón, dónde finalmente le quitó a Rachel la venda. Rachel se quedó boquiabierta al descubrir todo lo que Finn había preparado para ellos esa noche. Su novio no sólo había preparado comida italiana, que tanto le gustaba, sino que también había llenado la estancia de velas aromáticas y pétalos de rosa, que encajaban a la perfección con la luz tenue del lugar y que le daban un toque romántico a la escena. Finn escoltó a Rachel hacia la mesa, apartando la silla para que ella se sentase. Ella le respondió con una sonrisa, mientras le miraba con brillo en los ojos. A continuación, Finn sirvió la cena, impidiendo que Rachel hiciese nada.

-¡De eso nada, señorita Berry! ¡Hoy es usted mi invitada y voy a tratarla como se merece!- bromeó él, con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-¡De acuerdo! ¿Pero… a qué viene todo esto?

-¿No te ha gustado la sorpresa?- preguntó él, desanimado.

-¡Claro que me gusta! ¡Todo esto es precioso, Finn! Lo que ocurre es que después de lo de esta mañana yo…

Finn puso un dedo sobre sus labios, impidiéndole continuar.

-Chsss… no pienses en eso ahora. Si he preparado todo esto es porque quiero demostrarte cuánto te amo y lo importante que eres para mí. Lo que venga mañana no importa, mientras os tenga a ti y al bebé a mi lado- le confesó él, muy emocionado.

-¡Oh, Finn!

Rachel no pudo evitar sonrojarse, mientras él servía un poco de vino. Rachel sólo se mojó los labios, pues no quería que nada malo le ocurriese al bebé. La cena transcurrió lentamente, sin prisas, el tiempo se había detenido para ellos y ahora lo único importante era lo mucho que se amaban y se necesitaban el uno al otro. Cuando terminaron, Finn cogió a Rachel en brazos con sumo cuidado, para después subir las escaleras hacia la habitación. Una vez allí, Finn tendió a Rachel sobre la cama con delicadeza, mientras empezaba a repartir suaves caricias por todo su cuerpo. Rachel se derretía completamente entre sus brazos, al tiempo que se las apañaba para desabrochar los botones de su camisa, ansiosa por descubrir su fuerte y hermoso torso, que no tardó en cubrir con rápidos besos, que hacían que él perdiese completamente la razón. Rápidamente se deshicieron de todas las prendas que les quedaban, uniéndose en uno sólo, haciendo el amor con ternura y pasión al mismo tiempo, durante varias horas, hasta que los primeros rayos de sol empezaron a colarse por la ventana al tiempo que los chicos caían rendidos sobre el colchón, abrazados el uno contra el otro, durmiéndose al instante.

Al día siguiente, Rachel se levantó sonriente y algo nerviosa, pues hoy sería su primer día al frente del Glee club. Con cuidado se deshizo del abrazo de Finn, para correr hacia la ducha y después vestirse a toda prisa para no llegar tarde. Cuando ya estaba preparada, Finn bajó las escaleras, vestido únicamente con unos boxers negros y una camiseta blanca, para despedirla y desearle suerte.

-¿Por qué no me has despertado, Rach? Podría haberte llevado al McKinley.

-No quería despertarte, Finn. Te veías muy hermoso durmiendo- admitió ella, con una sonrisa- ¡Te veo luego! ¡Deséame suerte!- mientras se acercaba a él, para darle un beso de despedida.

-No la necesitas pero… ¡Mucha suerte!

-¡Te quiero! ¡Volveré después del ensayo, a la hora de la merienda!

-Muy bien, yo iré hoy también dónde mi madre para ayudar a Burt con algunas cosas del taller.

-¡Vale! ¡Cuando salga te llamo!

Dicho esto, los chicos se despidieron con un último beso y después Rachel corrió hacia el coche, que la dejó a las puertas del instituto media hora después. Rachel respiró profundamente, para infundirse ánimo, antes de entrar al McKinley y dirigirse a la sala destinada al coro, dónde ya debían estar esperándola sus nuevos alumnos. Al entrar reinó el más absoluto silencio, pues nadie excepto María sabía nada sobre el cambio de profesor. Rachel observó que el nuevo Glee club tenía tres grupos: por un lado estaban las animadoras y los jugadores del equipo de rugby, por otro estaba María y un chico alto y moreno con gafas, que rebosaba timidez por los cuatro costados y que a Rachel le inspiró una infinita ternura y, por último, estaban el resto de los miembros del club, que lo formaban los mejores bailarines y los chicos de la banda de música. Sin más, Rachel se colocó en el centro del aula, mientras comenzaba con su discurso de bienvenida.

-¡Hola a todos! Es posible que no os acordéis de mí, por si acaso os refrescaré la memoria, mi nombre es Rachel Be…

-Sabemos quién es usted, la oímos cantar en el auditorio hace algunos meses- le interrumpió una de las chicas con el uniforme de las animadoras, que Rachel supo enseguida que era Lisa, la novia de Seth y la peor pesadilla de María- Lo que no entendemos es lo que hace usted aquí… ¿Dónde está el profesor Blaine?

-Bueno, si no me hubieses interrumpido te lo habría explicado. Ya que parece que todos me conocéis os diré que estoy aquí únicamente para remplazar a vuestro antiguo profesor durante algunos meses, ya que se ha tenido que marchar a Nueva York por asuntos personales.

-¿Entonces, qué pasará con las regionales?- preguntó una de las chicas del Glee club, algo nerviosa.

-Tranquila… ¿tu nombre es…?

-Lucy… Lucy Carter…

-Bien, Lucy… en cuanto a las regionales, no hay nada que temer. Tanto el profesor Blaine como yo hemos hablado y ambos nos encargaremos de la selección de canciones, será como si él estuviese aquí, os lo prometo.

-Permítame que lo dude, señorita Berry- apuntó Lisa, con un toque de sarcasmo.

-Bueno, si no te gusta la idea siempre puedes hacer una sugerencia, señorita…

-Anderson. Lisa Anderson- respondió la animadora, de forma arrogante, mientras chocaba las cinco con sus otras compañeras de equipo- capitana de las animadoras.

-Todo eso está muy bien, señorita Anderson. Pero me temo que aquí no le servirá de nada. Esto es Glee y aquí la única forma de hacerse respetar es cantando. Muy bien, os voy a pasar unos formularios que quiero que me traigáis completados la semana que viene, cuanta más información conozca de vosotros, mayor probabilidad de acertar con el reparto de canciones. ¡Ah! ¡La tarea para las próximas dos sesiones es buscar una canción que exprese cómo os veis a vosotros mismos! ¿Entendido?- los chicos asintieron al unísono- Bien, creo que eso es todo por hoy. Podéis marcharos, nos vemos la semana que viene.

Los chicos empezaron a salir de la clase y Rachel le hizo una señal a María con disimulo para que se quedase.

-Bueno… ¿Qué tal mi primer día? Creo que ha sido un desastre…

-¿BROMEAS? ¡Ha sido genial! ¡Nunca había visto a Lisa mordiéndose la lengua pero como tú eres la profe se ha tenido que aguantar!- comentó la morena, divertida.

-Ya te dije que no voy a permitir faltas al respeto o que nadie se crea más que los demás.

-Gracias, Rachel- sonrió la joven- ¿para qué me llamabas?

-¡Oh! Verás, me he encargado de escoger tu tema para la tarea que os he encargado para las próximas semanas.

-¿QUÉ? ¿Pero… por qué?

-Cuando le eches un vistazo lo entenderás… encaja a la perfección contigo y tu forma de verte a ti misma… ¿Me prometes que la cantarás frente a todos el próximo día?

-De… de acuerdo- prometió María, sonriente.

-Genial- respondió Rachel, entregándole las partituras- ¡Nos vemos la semana que viene, entonces!

Una semana después, Rachel esperaba a los chicos en el auditorio, para ver qué canciones habían escogido, esa semana cantarían los seis primeros y la semana siguiente los seis restantes. María fue la última en subirse al escenario aquella tarde, mientras sentía que las piernas le temblaban. Cuando la música comenzó a sonar, la joven miró a Rachel, que le sonrió, dándole las fuerzas que necesitaban para empezar a cantar su canción _Firework _de_ Katy Perry_.

.com /watch?v=kLxvm7yIzak

Cuando la canción terminó, todos sus compañeros, a excepción de los jugadores y las animadoras comenzaron a aplaudir entusiasmados, al tiempo que Rachel sonreía de oreja a oreja, al corroborar una vez más el talento de aquella chica. María se ruborizó ante lo aplausos y pudo ver cómo Seth no dejaba de mirarla con un brillo especial en la mirada, aunque no aplaudió, ya que eso le traería problemas con su adorada novia. María bajaba sonriente del escenario cuando la envidiosa voz de Lisa acaparó la atención de todos.

-¡Dios mío, qué horror! ¡Parecía una cabra berreando más que una chica cantando una canción! ¡Ha sido de lo más vulgar! ¡Ahora tendré que hacer terapia para quitarme de la cabeza tus horribles chillidos!

-¡YA BASTA!- dijo Rachel, furiosa ante la crueldad de aquella niña- ¡No voy a tolerar faltas de respeto en mi clase! ¿Lo has entendido? ¡Pídele disculpas a tu compañera ahora mismo!- le ordenó Rachel, mirando seriamente a la animadora.

-¡Lo siento mucho señorita Berry, pero no pienso hacer eso! ¡Estoy segura de que mis compañeros piensan lo mismo! ¡Sólo han aplaudido por compromiso! ¡Su voz es igual a la de una cabra montesa! ¿O acaso a alguien le gustó la actuación?- preguntó la animadora, mirando a todos lados con una mirada asesina.

María miró a sus compañeros y las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos al ver que nadie levantaba la mano, salvo aquel chico con gafas que hizo un amago, pero que la bajó inmediatamente al ver cómo los jugadores del equipo le mostraban sus puños. Sin embargo, lo que más le dolió a la joven fue ver que su gran amor, el chico por el que siempre había suspirado, se quedó ahí sentado, sin decir nada. María se acercó a Rachel y dijo algunas palabras con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

-Señorita Berry, dejo el Glee club. Si no soy una buena cantante, no tiene sentido que siga aquí y más si es lo que piensan todos mis compañeros.

Dicho esto, María empezó a llorar, al tiempo que abandonaba el auditorio a toda prisa, dejando a Rachel totalmente confundida, para después mirar a Lisa con el rostro muy serio.

-¡Señorita Anderson, a dirección! ¡Serás castigada por tu falta de compañerismo!- Lisa se levantó muy ofendida, para finalmente marcharse rumbo al despacho de Will- ¡A los demás, simplemente deciros que me habéis decepcionado, pensé que tenía alumnos con más personalidad!- dijo mirando a Seth directamente a los ojos, que agacho la cabeza, avergonzado- Podéis iros, no tengo nada más que enseñaros hoy- los chicos empezaron a abandonar la sala- ¡Seth Williams, ven un momento, por favor!

El chico frunció el ceño, muy confuso, pero finalmente se acercó a Rachel, para caminar con ella hacia su despacho.

-Señorita Berry… yo… si he hecho algo malo…

-¿Por qué, Seth? ¿Por qué no la has defendido?

-¿Có… cómo dice?- preguntó él, muy nervioso.

-He visto como la has mirado durante la actuación. Te ha gustado mucho, no lo niegues…

-Por favor… no se lo diga a mi novia… si ella…

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasaría si ella se enterase? ¿Te dejaría? ¡Entonces es que no es la chica adecuada, Seth!

-¡No es por eso! ¡Usted no lo entiende! ¡No es porque rompa conmigo es por lo que es capaz de hacer para obtener su venganza!

-¿Entonces… ella no te gusta?

-Al principio todo era guay… ella es preciosa y además es popular, pero…- el joven se calló, viendo que iba a hablar más de la cuenta.

-¿Pero…? Tranquilo, Seth, puedes confiar en mí- le aseguró ella, con una sonrisa.

-Ahora creo que me gusta otra chica- confesó él, sonrojado- pero es imposible que estemos juntos.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Rachel, con curiosidad.

-Bueno, es que... ella es… diferente a las demás y…

-Salir con ella perjudicaría tu reputación, no hace falta que me digas más…- dijo Rachel, muy triste.

-Yo…- intentó explicarse él.

-Es una pena…

-¿El qué? ¿A qué se refiere?

-Pues… que a veces, no somos conscientes de lo que tenemos hasta que lo perdemos… Seth, si María te gusta deberías luchar por ella antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Si no lo haces, puede que lo lamentes toda tu vida porque, créeme, la popularidad te durará sólo durante esta etapa en el instituto, pero el amor incondicional de una chica como María es de los que duran para siempre…

-¡Espere! ¡Yo no le he dicho quien…!

-A veces no es necesario decirlo con palabras… tú sólo piensa en lo que te he dicho… Seth, si ella deja el Glee club, te puedo asegurar que no podremos ganar los regionales sin su voz. Sé que lo sabes tan bien como yo.

-¿Qué puedo hacer para recuperarla?- preguntó él, desesperado.

-Bueno, no va a ser fácil, pero podemos pensar en algo. ¿Qué tal si le cantas una canción que te ayude a expresar tus sentimientos?

-¡Sí, tiene razón! ¡Esa idea es genial! ¿Pero qué canción?

-Eso déjamelo a mí, tú encárgate de ensayar muy duro en cuanto te consiga las partituras, yo te ayudaré con todo, no te preocupes.

-Muchísimas gracias, señorita Berry. María tiene razón, es usted súper guay.

-¡Vaya, gracias! ¡Bueno, entonces quedamos la próxima semana para preparar el tema! ¡Ya puedes irte, Seth!

-¡Vale, muchas gracias!

Seth abandonó el despacho mientras Rachel recogía sus cosas. Cuando llegó a casa, Finn le preparó un baño relajante mientras ella le contaba lo que había pasado y el plan que tenía para juntar a los chicos. Finn se reía mientras frotaba con la esponja la espalda de Rachel, al tiempo que le prometía que le ayudaría a encontrar el tema perfecto para que Seth lo cantara.

Así fueron pasando las semanas, tres para ser exactos y ya sólo quedaba un día para que Finn se marchase a Nueva York a iniciar las grabaciones. Los chicos habían elegido pasar ese día los dos juntos de una forma muy especial: habían pedido cita para que Rachel se hiciese una ecografía. Rachel lucía orgullosa su embarazo de cuatro meses, que cada vez era más evidente. A primera hora de la mañana, ambos esperaban en la sala de espera, cogidos de la mano, a que llegara su turno, una vez dentro, Rachel se desnudó y se puso una bata azul sobre su ropa interior. El médico le levantó la bata a la altura del abdomen al tiempo que esparcía un líquido pegajoso por todo su vientre mientras Finn y Rachel se sonreían, cogidos de la mano.

-Bueno… vamos a ver que tal está este pequeñín…- dijo el médico- ¿De cuánto tiempo está embarazada?

-De cuatro meses, doctor… ¿Se puede saber ya el sexo del bebé?

-Mmm… eso son 16 semanas… no, aún no, lo lamento… es pronto todavía pero van a poder escuchar su corazón.

-¿En serio?- preguntó Finn, con un brillo especial en los ojos.

-Sí, por supuesto- le aseguró el médico, con una sonrisa- si quiere puedo hacerle una copia de la ecografía para que la vean en casa las veces que quieran.

-¡Sí, eso sería perfecto!- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, mientras se reían.

-Muy bien, entonces, esperen un momento- el médico colocó un cd para que se grabase la ecografía- ¡Ya está! Bueno, empecemos.

Sin más, el doctor empezó a presionar ligeramente con uno de sus utensilios sobre el vientre de Rachel, el monitor pronto se iluminó, para mostrar la figura de un bebé muy pequeño, que aún estaba por desarrollarse, pero que ya era hermoso…

http:/img24 . /

Finn miró a su futuro hijo o hija totalmente maravillado… ¿Cómo algo tan pequeño podía ser tan hermoso? Las lágrimas de emoción comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas, mientras Rachel le estrechaba la mano, también muy emocionada, al ver a su bebé por primera vez.

-Bueno, parece que todo va perfectamente- los chicos se sonrieron- en un mes ya podré decirle con seguridad si es niño o niña, pueden pedir cita al salir y no habrá ningún problema- los chicos asintieron- ¿Quieren oír las pulsaciones?

Los chicos asintieron entusiasmados, mientras el doctor sacaba su fonendoscopio y se lo tendía a Finn, mientras él presionaba sobre el vientre de Rachel.

-Avíseme cuando oiga algo.

El silencio reinó en la sala, mientras Finn esperaba impaciente. De repente, el sonido de un latido acelerado inundó sus oídos, haciéndole una señal al médico, mientras una sonrisa surcaba su rostro.

/files/445505277/Latido_de_beb_.mp3

-¡Dios mío, Rach! ¡Es hermoso! ¡Gracias por darme esto!- mientras cogía su carita entre sus manos para besarla.

-Bueno, pues esto ya está- dijo el médico, dándole un paño a Rachel para que se limpiase el vientre- De momento todo va bien con su pequeño, si lo desean pueden volver a pedir cita para el mes que viene y podré decirles cuál es el sexo del bebé.

-De acuerdo, muchas gracias por todo, doctor- le agradeció Rachel, con una sonrisa.

Unos minutos después, los chicos ya estaban dentro del coche de vuelta a casa. Una vez allí, Finn tumbó a Rachel en el sofá al tiempo que llenaba su vientre de dulces besos.

-Hoy ha sido un bebé muy bueno, ¿verdad?- le dijo a Rachel, con una sonrisa- Ahora espero que te portes bien mientras yo no voy a estar y no le des mucha lata a mamá- dijo Finn hablándole a la tripita, provocando la risa de Rachel.

-¿Con que te estás riendo de mí, no?- preguntó Finn, con una sonrisa traviesa- Ahora verás…

Dicho esto, Finn se tumbó sobre ella en el sofá, al tiempo que sus manos se deslizaban hacia su muslo, provocando que ella perdiera totalmente la noción de lo que estaba pasando. De un momento a otro, ambos se encontraron desnudando al otro con impaciencia, mientras se comían a besos, ansiosos por sentirse más y más cerca. Cuando Finn la tuvo desnuda, comenzó a recorrer todo su cuerpo con suaves besos que empezaron por el rostro, bajaron por su cuello, se detuvieron un momento con sus pechos y finalmente bajaron hacia su ombligo, para volver a subir. Rachel sentía como su cuerpo se arqueaba en respuesta, sediento de sus caricias y deseoso de sentirlo más cerca. Cuando él terminó de besarla, ella llevó sus manos hacia sus pectorales, recreándose en la belleza de sus abdominales para después deslizar sus dedos por su espalda, que era ancha y fuerte. A continuación, ella bajó sus manos hacia su entrepierna, desatando un gemido por parte de él, al tiempo que ella empezaba a acariciar su miembro con suavidad, provocando oleadas de placer en su interior. Cuando Finn se encontraba al borde del clímax, retiró las manos de ella de su cuerpo para devolverle el favor, mientras ella le sonreía tímidamente, con las mejillas sonrojadas. Finn bajó sus manos, acariciando su vientre para después besarlo, mientras sus manos se perdían entre su feminidad, acariciando su centro con suavidad pero con firmeza, consiguiendo que ella se relajara al instante, mientras suspiraba de puro placer al sentirlo tan cerca. Finn siguió acariciándola, hasta que supo que ella estaba también al borde del éxtasis y aprovechó ese momento para entrar en ella en un solo movimiento. Rachel soltó un grito de sorpresa entremezclado con un gemido, para después rodear su cintura con sus piernas, al tiempo que ambos comenzaron a marcar un ritmo desenfrenado. Aquella noche se necesitaban más que nunca y ambos lo sabían. Los chicos pasaron todo el día haciendo el amor por varios rincones de la casa, terminando finalmente en la habitación, dónde bien entrada la noche reposaron el uno contra el otro.

-Finn…

-¿Sí, Rach?- preguntó él, adormilado, sin dejar de acariciar su cabello con una mano y su vientre con otra.

-Te voy a echar mucho de menos…- confesó ella, entre lágrimas, mientras le abrazaba.

-Yo también, Rach. Yo también- dijo él, al tiempo que una lágrima de tristeza se deslizaba por su mejilla.

Al día siguiente, Finn tuvo que marcharse temprano al aeropuerto, pues las grabaciones comenzaban aquella misma tarde y debía de ser puntual si no quería tener problemas desde el principio. Rachel le acompañó al aeropuerto junto a sus padres y no se separó de su lado hasta que los megáfonos anunciaron que su vuelo iba a despegar. Rachel lo abrazó con fuerza, susurrándole que volviera pronto y que pensaría mucho en él. Finn la estrechó contra sus brazos y finalmente cogió su carita entre sus manos, para besarla con pasión. Cuando el megáfono daba el último aviso, Finn logró separarse de Rachel, conteniendo las lágrimas como podía, para finalmente perderse entre la multitud que cogía también el vuelo rumbo a Nueva York.

Una vez allí, Finn se reunió con Amy, su representante, que lo llevó hacia el edificio dónde serían las grabaciones. Ya allí, Bella se miraba al espejo sonriente, al pensar que por fin hoy conocería a Finn Hudson, el hombre que muy pronto sería suyo. Isabella había estado investigando y el chico realmente tenía un buen currículum, el único problema era esa novia suya poca cosa que encima estaba esperando un mocoso. ¡Malditos niños! ¡Si había algo que Isabella Nichols odiaba eran los bebés! ¡Mocosos asquerosos que no saben hacer otra cosa que llorar y quejarse! Por suerte, ella se juró a sí misma que jamás tendría ninguno, su cuerpo y su profesión valían más que cualquier otra cosa.

-Ay… hoy va a ser un gran día… por fin vamos a conocernos, Finn Hudson… te aseguro que hoy será un día que no olvidarás jamás…

Bella siguió maquillándose, mientras una sonrisa malvada se extendía por su rostro. Unos minutos después, su ayudante personal le avisó de que por fin él había llegado a los estudios. Isabella respiró profundamente, para después inventar una sonrisa angelical, al tiempo que salía a recibirle. En cuanto él entró a la sala, ella sintió que el aire le faltaba… ¿cómo podía un solo hombre ser tan perfecto? Isabella se mordió el labio inferior, pensando en el día en que él estuviera a sus pies, loco de amor por ella.

-¡Bella, querida! ¡Por fin te encuentro!- exclamó el director- ¡Aquí está tu compañero de reparto! ¡Finn, te presento a Isabella Nichols! ¡Bella, este es Finn Hudson!

Isabella sonrió a Finn de forma coqueta, mientras él le correspondía a la sonrisa, algo incómodo. La verdad, era innegable que la chica era preciosa, pero algo en ella le daba un poco de miedo y no sabía porqué.

-¡Hola, Finn! ¡Es todo un placer! ¡Me llamo Isabella, pero puedes decirme Bella! ¿Te apetece que vayamos a mi camerino y repasemos allí el guión?- le preguntó ella, mientras movía sus pestañas a un ritmo exageradamente rápido.

-Bueno… eh… vale… como quieras, Isabella…

-¡Llámame Bella, por favor!- le pidió ella, mientras le enganchaba de un brazo.

Los chicos se iban hacia el camerino de ella, cuando una voz a lo lejos los detuvo.

-¡ESPERAD!- dijo aquella persona, con la lengua afuera, debido a la carrera- ¡Me parece que no nos han presentado!

-¡Oh! ¡Yo soy Finn! ¡Es un placer!

Finn sonrió a aquella chica, que parecía estar algo perdida en aquel lugar.

-¡Hola, Finn! ¡Yo me llamo Laura! ¡Pero si quieres me puedes decir Lau, es como me llama todo el mundo!- le contestó ella, con una sonrisa, que el correspondió, para fastidio de Bella.

-¡Vaya, que nombre tan raro!

-¡Oh! ¡Es que soy española! ¡Soy también parte del reparto!- rió ella, para después mirar a Bella, que la fulminaba con la mirada- Me parece que llegué en mal momento, yo…

-¡Para nada! ¡Justo ahora Isabella y yo íbamos a revisar los textos! ¿Te vienes, Lau?

-Yo…

-¡Ella está muy ocupada, Finn! ¡Seguro que tiene que dejar todas las cosas en el camerino!

-Sí, yo…

-¡No digas tonterías! ¡he dicho que te vienes con nosotros y te vas a venir!

-Bueno… ¡de acuerdo!- dijo ella, algo nerviosa, ante la mirada de Bella.

Los chicos empezaron a caminar hacia el camerino, dónde empezaron a ensayar los textos. Lau y Finn enseguida conectaron, se hicieron amigos al instante. A pesar de que eran muy diferentes, Finn se sentía más cómodo con ella, que era tranquila, de carácter dulce y no lo miraba de manera rara, como sí lo hacía Isabella. No sabía porqué, pero la forma en la que aquella chica le miraba no le gustaba nada y sabía que tarde o temprano aquella situación le iba a traer problemas.

Por otro lado, en una cabaña situada a lo alto de una montaña, un hombre atado a un barrote de hierro luchaba por desatarse de las vendas que lo mantenían ahí postrado. De repente, una mano le cruzó la cara con una bofetada.

-¡TE HE DICHO QUE TE ESTÉS QUIETO!- mientras le apuntaba con un arma- ¿O es que quieres que la use?

El hombre lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos en una mueca de absoluto terror, para negar finalmente con la cabeza.

-Bien, eso está mejor- dijo él, sonriente, para después golpearle al hombre con el arma en la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente.

Thom ladeó la cabeza, comprobando que el dueño del taxi seguía con vida, a continuación fue hacia una pequeña habitación que funcionaba a modo de escritorio, dónde tenía un tablón de anuncios repleto de fotos, todas ellas pertenecientes a la misma persona: Rachel Berry.

-Si crees que te has librado de mí estás muy equivocada, Rachel. Cuando menos te lo esperes, volveré con más fuerza que nunca y te apartaré de ese mocoso que llevas en tu vientre… _**tú eres mía**_… cueste lo que cueste…

Thom sonrió de forma maquiavélica, al tiempo que entraba en un cuarto oscuro, dónde había una sala vacía, con unas cadenas al final de la pared, en la que había dibujada una estrella dorada.

-Tranquila, Rach. Pronto estarás en casa…

Una semana después , todo estaba preparado en el Glee club. Rachel finalmente había conseguido traer a María al ensayo, aunque ésta seguía empeñada en la idea de no volver al grupo, ya que nadie reconocía su talento. Cuando todo el mundo había entrado en la sala, Seth se colocó en el centro del aula y se situó junto al micrófono, mientras los chicos de la banda de música tomaban sus posiciones en sus respectivos instrumentos.

-Eh… bueno, yo… quería agradecer en nombre de todo el club a María, nuestra antigua compañera por tomarse la molestia de venir a visitarnos. Lo que pasó hace unas semanas estuvo mal y queríamos disculparnos. Sobre todo yo quiero disculparme, por todo, por ser un cobarde pero sobre todo por no haber luchado por ti como te mereces. Espero que esta canción te ayude a entender lo que siento por ti, te la dedico con todo mi corazón- terminó de decir, con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Dicho esto, el tema _Far away _de _Nickelback _ empezó a sonar, para después unírsele Seth con la voz mientras Rachel no podía evitar pensar en Finn y en lo mucho que lo echaba de menos. En Nueva York, Finn tenía ese mismo sentimiento de nostalgia y de repente el tiempo pareció retroceder y los recuerdos de todos sus momentos juntos vinieron a sus mentes.

.com /watch?v=jCXLwkMr-uw

_Far away_

This time, This place

**Esta vez, este lugar**  
Misused Mistakes

**demasiados errores**  
Too long, Too late

**demasiado tiempo, demasiado tarde**  
Who was I to make you wait?

**¿quién era yo para hacerte esperar?**  
Just one chance

**sólo una oportunidad**  
Just one breath

**sólo un aliento  
**Just in case there's just one left

**Solo en el caso de si alguno deje al otro**  
'Cause you know, you know, you know  
**porque tú sabes, tú sabes, tú sabes**

I love you

**Te quiero**  
I´ve loved you all along

**Te he amado desde el principio**  
And I miss you

**y te echo de menos**  
Been far away for far too long

**Estando tan lejos durante demasiado tiempo  
**I keep dreaming you'll be with me

**sigo soñando que tu estarás conmigo**  
and you'll never go

**y nunca te irás**  
Stop breathing

**dejo de respirar**  
If I don't see you anymore  
**si no te veo nunca más**

On my knees, I'll ask

**De rodillas, pediré**  
Last chance for one last dance

**una última oportunidad para un último baile**  
Cause with you, I'd with stand

**Porque contigo, yo soportaria**  
All of hell to hold your hand

**todo el infierno para sostener tu mano**  
I'd give it all

**Yo lo daría todo  
**I'd give for us

**lo daría por nosotros**

Give anything but I won't give up

**Daría cualquier cosa pero no me rindo**  
Cause you know, you know, you know  
**porque tú sabes, tú sabes, tú sabes**

I love you

**Te quiero**  
I´ve loved you all along

**Te he amado desde el principio**  
And I miss you

**y te echo de menos**  
Been far away for far too long

**Estando tan lejos durante demasiado tiempo**  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me

**Yo sigo soñando que tu estarás conmigo**  
and you'll never go

**Y que nunca te irás**  
Stop breathing

**Dejo de respirar**  
if I don't see you anymore  
**si no te veo nunca más**

So far away  
(So far away)

**Tan lejos**

**(Tan lejos)**  
Been far away for far too long

**Estando tan lejos durante demasiado tiempo**  
So far away  
(So far away)

**Tan lejos**

**(Tan lejos)**  
been far away for far too long

**Estando tan lejos durante demasiado tiempo**  
But you know, you know, you know  
**Pero tú sabes, tú sabes, tú sabes**

I wanted

**Yo quería**  
I wanted you to stay

**Yo quería que te quedases**  
Cause I needed

**Porque te necesitaba**  
I need to hear you say:

**Necesito oírte decir:  
**

I love you  
(I love you)

"**Te quiero**

**(Te quiero)  
**I´ve loved you all along

**Te he amado desde el principio**  
And I forgive you  
(and I forgive you)

**y te perdono**

**(y te perdono)**  
For being away for far too long

**por estar tan lejos durante tanto tiempo"**

So keep breathing

**Así que sigue respirando**  
Cause I'm not leaving you anymore

**porque no voy a dejarte nunca más  
**Believe in

**Créelo**  
Hold on to me and never let me go

**Quédate conmigo y nunca me dejes ir**  
Keep breathing

**Sigue respirando**  
Hold on to me...never let me go

**Quédate conmigo y nunca me dejes ir**  
(Keep breathing)

**(Sigue respirando)**  
Hold on to me...never let me go

**Quédate conmigo… nunca me dejes ir**

Cuando la canción terminó, todos aplaudieron entusiasmados, sacando a Rachel del trance, mientras una lágrima solitaria se deslizaba por su mejilla. Finalmente Seth se acercó lentamente a María, que lo había mirado durante toda la canción, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Te quiero, María. Siempre te he querido. ¿Podrás perdonarme?

-Pero… ¿Lisa?

-Lo hemos dejado… siempre has sido tú y no ella… sólo seguía con ella por la popularidad, pero he entendido que tú eres mil veces más importante que todo eso…

-Seth...- dijo ella, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?- preguntó él, retirando un mechón de su pelo que se había desprendido de su recogido.

-¡Sí! ¡Claro que si!

Seth sonrió, para luego cogerla entre sus brazos, para girarla en el aire. Cuando la volvió a poner contra el suelo, ella se inclinó para besarle por primera vez a lo que él respondió tomando su rostro entre sus manos. Los chicos se sonrieron mientras los demás aplaudían sonrientes, salvo Lisa y sus compañeras, que miraban la escena con odio. Los chicos ignoraron a las animadoras, para mirar a Rachel sonriente.

-Señorita Berry, vuelvo al Glee club, ya tiene de nuevo co-capitana.

-¡Genial! ¡Me alegro de que hayas vuelto con nosotros! ¡Ahora la tarea de estas semanas será preparar una coreografía muy especial! ¡Vamos a irnos de boda, chicos!

Un mes después, llegó el gran día, Mercedes se casaba y todos debían estar allí para acompañarla en su gran día. Sin embargo, Emily Hudson sentía que esa mañana el estómago le daba vueltas y más vueltas y creía que la cabeza le iba a explotar, como si estuviera en un constante terremoto que la sacudía de arriba a abajo. Como pudo se levantó, para darse una ducha, en seguida comprendió que aquello era una mala idea, pues fue directa al baño a vomitar. Justo en ese momento, Emily empezó a preocuparse seriamente, llevaba varios días mareada y vomitaba casi todas las mañanas, eso sólo podía ser consecuencia de una cosa: estaba embarazada. Con las manos temblorosas consiguió sacar el test de embarazo que había comprado hacía varios días, rápidamente fue al baño y esperó paciente el resultado, cuando éste apareció ante sus ojos, éstos se llenaron de lágrimas, incapaces de aceptar la realidad.

-No… no puede ser…

No podía ser, pero así era: Emily Hudson se había quedado embarazada del gran Noah Puckerman.


	14. Secretos

**Hola a todos! Aquí dejo el cáp 14, espero que os guste. Un saludo y gracias por el interés que mostráis hacia el fic. Siento de veras la tardanza pero la universidad me tiene muy ocupada últimamente **

**PD: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes ni las canciones me pertenecen**

**Cáp. 14- Secretos**

Los minutos pasaban y Emily no podía dejar de mirar el test de embarazo, entre lágrimas. Con cuidado se sentó en un rincón del baño y se encogió sobre sí misma, abrazándose las rodillas, como hacía cuando era pequeña y algo le daba miedo. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? ¿Mejor dicho, qué debía hacer? ¿Seguir adelante con el embarazo? ¿Huir de Lima y comenzar una vida nueva a solas con el bebé? ¿O era mejor contárselo a Puck? ¡No, eso probablemente sería un error! -pensó Emily para sí misma.

-¡Dios mío! ¡¿Cómo hemos podido ser tan irresponsables?- se decía la castaña para sí, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Millones de ideas se agolpaban en su cabeza y Emily se sentía cada vez más confundida. Si algo estaba claro es que estaba esperando un bebé y por ahora no habría problemas pero pronto ocultar su estado sería algo muy difícil, por no decir imposible. Tal vez la mejor idea fuera escapar de todo esto e iniciar una nueva vida, pero algo en su interior le decía que aquella no era la solución a su problema. En ese momento, el sonido de la alarma de su móvil la sacó de sus pensamientos. Emily se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y fue a apagar el aparato. Aquel definitivamente no era su día, sin embargo, sí que lo era para Mercedes y su amiga la necesitaba más que nunca en el día de su boda. A pesar de que sentía que el mundo iba a venírsele encima en cualquier momento, la castaña comenzó a cambiarse mientras metía con cuidado en una bolsa su vestido de dama de honor y todos sus complementos, para finalmente dirigirse a la casa de Finn y Rachel, dónde la novia de su primo le ayudaría a prepararse.

Una vez allí, se encontró con Rachel ya preparada en la cocina, yendo de un lado para otro, mientras una de sus manos permanecía sobre su ya abultado vientre de cinco meses de embarazo. Rachel vestía un sencillo vestido de color rosa, que era el que color que Mercedes y Kurt habían escogido para todas las damas de honor, y estaba adornado con un lazo de color crema por debajo del pecho, que combinaba a la perfección con sus hermosos zapatos peep toes, que realzaban su hermosa y nueva silueta de embarazada. Por su parte, la morena llevaba recogida su larga melena en un sencillo recogido, que le daba un toque de dulzura a su rostro. Rachel se sobresaltó ligeramente al encontrarla allí, pero después la saludó con un abrazo afectuoso, al tiempo que Emily notó como el semblante de su amiga reflejaba cansancio y sus ojos estaban ligeramente enrojecidos, signo de que la morena había estado llorando hacía unas horas.

-¿Rach, estás bien? Tienes mala cara- dijo Emily, mirándola con preocupación.

-¡Oh, no es nada!- se disculpó ella, intentando sonreír- Estoy un poquito estresada, nada más. Hoy es un día muy importante y tengo demasiadas cosas que organizar, es sólo eso.

-¿Estás segura? ¿No hay nada más que quieras contarme?- le interrogó Emily una vez más, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-¡Estoy segura, Em! ¡Ven, vamos a la habitación! ¡Si no te empiezas a cambiar ya, no llegaremos a tiempo para la ceremonia!- exclamó Rachel, tirando del brazo de su amiga y llevándola hacia las escaleras.

Emily miró a Rachel con curiosidad y preocupación al mismo tiempo pero decidió no tocar más el tema, al menos por el momento. Las chicas subieron a la habitación, dónde Rachel fue corriendo a su armario y cogió el costurero, para después volver junto a Emily, que intentaba abrocharse sin éxito su vestido rosa.

-Espera, deja que te ayude- se ofreció Rachel.

La morena cogió la cremallera y ésta comenzó a subir sin problemas hasta la zona superior, dónde ya le quedaba el vestido algo apretado.

-¡Vaya! ¡Qué extraño!- exclamó Rachel, con una mezcla de sorpresa y confusión.

-¿Qué ocurre, Rach?- preguntó Emily, totalmente preocupada.

-Es que… recuerdo que hace un par de semanas te probaste el vestido y te abrochaba a la perfección. No entiendo porqué ahora casi no puedo subir la cremallera- explicó Rachel, frunciendo el ceño, para después mirar a su amiga a los ojos- ¿Has descuidado la alimentación estas semanas?- quiso saber la morena.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Emily, cada vez más nerviosa.

-Bueno, es evidente que has ganado algo de peso, aunque no es muy significativo- comentó Rachel, mirando a Emily con curiosidad.

-¡Oh! ¡Es eso! ¡Sí, supongo que estas semanas he debido de abandonar un poco la dieta!- dijo Emily, sin poder evitar una risa nerviosa.

-Ya… entiendo…- dijo Rachel, bastante confundida con la actitud de la castaña- Bueno, voy a ir a buscar los zapatos, ahora vengo.

Rachel salió de la habitación a toda prisa, al tiempo que Emily quedaba completamente sola frente al espejo. Con cuidado, se giró sobre el taburete dónde estaba subida y se puso de perfil, acariciando su vientre y suspirando aliviada al comprobar que el vestido que había escogido para la ceremonia solamente se ajustaba a la altura del pecho y la zona del abdomen quedaba suelta, cubierta por varios volantes que le conferían un poco de vuelo al vestido. Con el paso de los minutos, no pudo evitar llevar las dos manos hacia su abdomen, que apenas había crecido en estos dos meses que llevaba de embarazo. Una sonrisa le cruzó el rostro al imaginar cómo sería aquella criatura tan maravillosa que llevaba en su vientre y que no era culpable de absolutamente nada. Emily se preguntó si tendría sus ojos marrones o los cabellos negros como su padre. La castaña suspiró, perdiéndose entre sus pensamientos, justo en el momento que Rachel volvía a la habitación con los zapatos, y la miraba con absoluta curiosidad.

-¡Em! ¿Qué haces?- preguntó la morena.

-¡Nada!- contestó Emily, sobresaltada por la situación y volviendo a su posición anterior.

-Ya… ¿no serás tú la que tengas algo que contar?- preguntó Rachel, que empezaba a atar cabos.

-¿Yo?- Rachel asintió- ¡No sé de qué me hablas, Rach!

Emily miró a su alrededor, en busca de un tema de conversación que le evitara más preguntas. Justo en ese momento, se dio cuenta de que no había visto a su primo en todo el rato que llevaba allí y tampoco había ni rastro de su esmoquin o sus complementos.

-¿Por qué no me cuentas mejor dónde está Finn?- preguntó Emily con una sonrisa nerviosa.

En cuanto la castaña pronunció ese nombre, la sonrisa se desvaneció del rostro de Rachel, que volvió a adquirir ese toque de tristeza que Emily había advertido antes cuando la vio en la cocina.

-Oh… Eh… bueno, ayer Finn me dijo que prefería pasar la noche con Noah- explicó Rachel, intentando sonreír, pero Emily sabía que todo esto le afectaba profundamente.

-Pero… ¿Por qué?- preguntó Emily, muy confusa.

-Finn dijo que era lo mejor, parece que Noah no levanta cabeza últimamente y quería animarle un poco- dijo Rachel, no muy convencida de sus palabras.

-Ya… qué raro… y… ¿Qué le pasa a Puckerman?- preguntó Emily, fingiendo un tono desinteresado.

-Lo único que sé por lo que me han contado es que apenas sale de casa si no es para ver a Beth o comprar comida. De todas maneras, si tanto te interesa, ¿por qué no le preguntas tú, Em? Por lo que sé, siempre habéis sido muy buenos amigos…- dijo Rachel, mirándola atentamente, mientras metía el hilo a través del pequeño hueco de la aguja.

-¡Yo no he dicho que esté interesada! ¡Bueno, me preocupa como a todos, pero es lo lógico!- se defendió Emily, mientras Rachel sonreía ligeramente, al tiempo que comenzaba a darle los últimos retoques al escote del vestido de la castaña.

-De acuerdo… te creo, te creo- sonrió, la morena, que cada vez tenía más sospechas acerca de lo que su amiga le estaba ocultando.

Emily optó por mirar fijamente al espejo, cada vez más nerviosa ante la posibilidad de que todo el mundo se enterase aquel día de su estado. Si algo sabía la castaña es que podía confiar en Rachel sin problema, pero tenía demasiado miedo a pedirle ayuda por lo que ésta podría decirle. Ahora no estaba preparada para recibir reproches de nadie aún siendo consciente de que los merecía, por haber sido tan irresponsable con sus relaciones. Emily miró al techo, mientras un suspiró salía de su boca, justo en el momento en el que Rachel le pinchaba "accidentalmente" en un lateral de su pecho izquierdo con la aguja.

-¡Auch!- se quejó Emily, que sentía sus senos más sensibles desde hacía varios días.

-¡No puede ser!- exclamó Rachel, tapándose la boca con una mano, muy sorprendida.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

-¡Estás embarazada!- resolvió Rachel, retrocediendo algunos pasos y sentándose sobre su cama.

-¿¡QUÉ!- gritó Emily, que la miraba con los ojos como platos, totalmente aterrada- ¿Qué has dicho?

-Estás embarazada…- repitió Rachel, con la boca abierta, perdida en sus pensamientos.

-Rach, no sé de dónde has sacado eso pero…

-Tus pechos… ¿Hace varios días que están más sensibles de lo normal, verdad?

-Eh… yo…

-¿Náuseas matutinas? ¿Sientes la necesidad de acariciar tu vientre constantemente? ¿Cambios repentinos del estado de ánimo? ¿Aumento de peso?- continuó preguntando Rachel, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-Rach…

Emily no pudo contener las lágrimas, al tiempo que Rachel corría junto a ella, para abrazarla con fuerza.

-¡Ey! ¡Tranquila!

-Por favor, nadie puede enterarse…- suplicó la castaña, correspondiendo al abrazo.

-Sí, quedará entre nosotras dos, no te preocupes. Pero… ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Quién?

-¡No lo sé! –dijo Emily- ¡Bueno sí sé cómo, obviamente! Todo fue hace un par de meses, más o menos…

-¿Quién es el padre? ¡No sabía que estabas en una relación, Em!- exclamó Rachel, atónita.

-Es que no lo estoy, Rach…- le explicó la castaña, bajando la cabeza- Sólo estamos el bebé y yo…

-¿El padre del bebé lo sabe?- quiso saber Rachel, que tenía una expresión seria en el rostro.

-No. No quiero que sepa nada, al menos de momento. ¡En realidad ni siquiera sé qué hacer! ¡Puede que lo mejor es que salga corriendo del país hasta que nazca!

-¡No digas tonterías, Em! ¡Huir de los problemas no te ayudará a solucionarlos! ¡Todo lo contrario, los complica más todavía! Mira, mi consejo es que hables con el padre de tu bebé, sea quien sea, tiene derecho a saber de su existencia y puede que tenga algo que decir.

-No, Rach. Todo esto es fruto de una locura, no quiero hablar con nadie del tema.

-De acuerdo, yo te apoyaré en todo. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

-¡Cómo que no! ¡Pronto estaré como tú y todo el mundo se enterará!

-No, no se enterarán si no quieres- dijo Rachel, muy segura.

-¿Cómo?

-Bueno, hasta que estés preparada para contárselo a todos, puedes quedarte aquí conmigo. Finn casi nunca está en casa y me vendría bien una ayuda con la casa, ya que esto crece cada vez más, como puedes observar- dijo, señalando su vientre con cariño- además, verme a mí te ayudará con tu embarazo. Yo conozco muchos de los síntomas y te ayudaré a llevarlo lo mejor posible.

-Gracias, Rach. Eres un cielo- dijo Emily, secándose las lágrimas.

-No seas tonta, Em. Tú eres mi amiga y además eres mi familia. Jamás le daría la espalda a alguien cuando más me necesita- le explicó Rachel, con una sonrisa- Bueno, es mejor que nos demos prisa, todavía tengo que peinarte y maquillarte y sólo tenemos media hora antes de que vengan Kurt y Blaine a recogernos.

-¿Finn no viene?- preguntó Emily, cada vez más sorprendida con la actitud de su primo.

-No… ya te dije que él iba con Noah… lo veremos directamente en la iglesia- dijo Rachel, algo desanimada.

-¿Qué pasa, Rach? ¿Las cosas no van bien entre vosotros? ¿Habéis discutido?

-¡No! ¡En realidad no sé que está pasando, Em!- dijo Rachel, con los ojos llorosos- Estas últimas semanas ha estado muy raro e incluso el fin de semana pasado no vino aquí a casa.

-Eso no es normal… ¿Has probado a preguntarle si le pasa algo?

-¡Sí! ¡Intento ser comprensiva y no darle mucho trabajo pero haga lo que haga es como si mi presencia le pusiera nervioso!- exclamó Rachel, totalmente desesperada- ¡No sé qué hacer, Em! ¡Sé que me oculta algo y no sé qué hacer! Tengo miedo…

-¿Miedo? ¿A qué?- preguntó la castaña, con la boca abierta.

-Miedo a que deje de quererme- sentenció la morena, con un hilo de voz- a que mi nuevo aspecto le produzca rechazo.

-¡Ey! ¡No seas boba! ¿Por qué dices eso?

-¡Porque siempre que me insinúo para que tengamos relaciones sale corriendo o dice que está muy cansado! ¡Él nunca había actuado así, Em!

-Vaya, aquí hay algo que no encaja. No te preocupes, hablaré luego con él.

-¿En serio?- preguntó Rachel, esperanzada.

-Sí, claro que sí, tranquila no le diré que tú me envías- prometió la castaña, guiñándole un ojo.

-¡Gracias, Em! ¡Te lo agradezco de verdad!

Las dos amigas se fundieron en un abrazo que duró varios minutos y en el que ambas sintieron una conexión especial. Poco después, Rachel terminó de peinar y maquillar a Emily y ambas bajaron las escaleras para encontrarse con Kurt y Blaine, que las esperaban junto al coche.

-¡Guau! ¡Pero qué guapas estáis, chicas! ¡Los vestidos son preciosos!- exclamó Blaine, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Has visto lo que mi talento es capaz de hacer?- dijo Kurt, bromeando.

-Sí, ya veo que tengo el novio más creativo del mundo- dijo Blaine, guiñándole un ojo.

-Bueno, chicos, adoro vuestra historia de amor, pero mis niños me estarán esperando muertos de nervios a las puertas de la iglesia y es mejor que salgamos de aquí cuanto antes- pidió Rachel, subiendo al coche con cuidado.

-¡Es verdad! ¡Tienes un número preparado con los chicos! – exclamó Emily, una vez que todos habían subido al coche e iban de camino a la pequeña iglesia dónde Mercedes daría el sí quiero.

-¡Sí! ¡La canción la eligieron ellos mismos y he descubierto un nuevo talento dentro del club!- apuntó Rachel, entusiasmada.

-¿Ah, sí? ¡Eso no me lo habías contado! ¡Se supone que somos socios, Miss Berry!- le dijo Blaine, riendo, mientras usaba el apodo que le había dado a Rachel.

-La verdad, yo también me sorprendí, Blaine. Veréis, todo comenzó hace un mes en el salón de actos del McKinley…

Con esas palabras, Rachel comenzó a recordar los acontecimientos que se sucedieron en ese día…

_El reloj ya marcaba las ocho menos cuarto y Rachel corría a través del pasillo desierto del instituto McKinley. Esa noche había quedado para cenar con las chicas y la preparación del número que los chicos del Glee Club iban a realizar el día de la boda de Mercedes la tenían totalmente ocupada. Apenas había tenido tiempo de ir con Jesse a las clases de preparación al parto. La verdad, el castaño había sido muy amable con ella y había estado siempre pendiente de su estado, ya que Finn estaba muy ocupado con sus grabaciones en Nueva York y le era imposible acompañarla a todas sus revisiones y talleres para el bebé. Rachel seguía inmersa en sus pensamientos, cuando el sonido de una música procedente del auditorio captó toda su atención. Aquella voz era potente, pero algo insegura. Desde el primer momento que la oyó, Rachel supo que aquella persona tenía que apuntarse rápidamente al Glee Club. La morena estaba segura de que, con unas cuantas clases, aquella persona podría ser el factor sorpresa que necesitaban para ganar las regionales. Rachel entró al salón de actos sigilosamente, para después descubrir atónita que se trataba de Cory Summers, el chico de gafas amigo de María que ya formaba parte del Glee Club, y que siempre huía de los solos como la gente de la Edad Media de la peste. Rachel no pudo evitar sonreír al comprobar que el chico se había quitado las lentes, y parecía que eso le daba seguridad, mientras bailaba y cantaba con soltura. Cuando la canción terminó, Rachel comenzó a aplaudir entusiasmada, asustando al muchacho, que alzó el rostro al instante, para descubrir que se trataba de su profesora de canto._

_-¡Señorita Berry! ¿Qué hace usted aquí? ¡Quiero decir! Yo…- intentó explicarse el joven, cada vez más nervioso._

_-¡Tranquilo, Cory! ¡Puedes llamarme Rachel, ahora no estamos en clase! ¡Dios mío, cantas y bailas fenomenal! ¿Por qué nunca has querido participar en los concursos que organizo en clase?- preguntó la morena, sin entender nada._

_-Verá, señorita Berry. Le agradezco que crea que tengo talento, pero para el Glee Club y el instituto en general sólo soy un fracasado al que tirarle granizados. Si destacase en algo, las cosas no harían sino empeorar para mí- le explicó el chico, con la cabeza gacha._

_-Vamos a ver, Cory- dijo Rachel- ¿A ti te gusta cantar y bailar?_

_-¡Sí! ¡Claro que sí! ¡Por eso estoy en Glee!_

_-¡Tú mismo te lo estás diciendo! ¡La música te hace sentir vivo y por eso te sientes parte del club! ¿Vas a desaprovechar la oportunidad de hacer lo que realmente te gusta sólo por lo que digan una panda de niñatos? _

_-Pero…_

_-Tan sólo piensa en las consecuencias, Cory. Si ahora te acobardas, si no luchas, les estás dando lo que quieren. Mira, creo que tienes una voz increíble y que estás dejando pasar una oportunidad importante para progresar en esto. Si te soy sincera, me gustaría que tuvieses un solo para el número de la boda, creo que encaja mucho con lo que eres._

_-¿Un solo? ¡Yo! ¡No puede hablar en serio! ¡Se reirán de mí, señorita Berry!_

_-Bueno, en realidad es un dueto con el quarterback del equipo, uno de los chicos más populares del instituto. Tan sólo piénsalo, ¿de acuerdo?- le pidió Rachel, con una sonrisa, mientras le revolvía los cabellos de forma afectuosa._

_-¡De acuerdo, Rachel!_

_-¡Vaya! ¡Por fin! ¡Me parece que tendrías que apartar esas gafas más a menudo! ¡Te ayuda a soltarte!- apuntó Rachel con una sonrisa._

_Rachel abandonó el salón de actos y al día siguiente tenía a Cory a las puertas de su despacho, sonriendo de oreja a oreja y aceptando hacer la mitad del número para la boda de Mercedes. Ambos acordaron que Cory haría los ensayos con las gafas y para la actuación utilizaría lentes de contacto, como factor sorpresa. Sin más dilación, Rachel se puso manos a la obra, pues aquel día todo debía de salir a la perfección y Rachel quería mostrar orgullosa lo maravillosos que eran sus chicos._

Rachel terminó de relatar su historia, al tiempo que Blaine la miraba totalmente sorprendido.

-¿Cory va a ser solista? ¿Me estás hablando en serio, Miss Berry? ¡Eso es genial!- exclamó el moreno, entusiasmado.

-Sí, espero que te guste el número, Blaine. Todos están deseando volver a verte.

-¡Yo también les echo mucho de menos!- dijo Blaine, con nostalgia- ¡Bueno, ya hemos llegado!

Los chicos bajaron del coche, que habían aparcado a la entrada de la iglesia, dónde ya estaban entrando los invitados y a la puerta ya estaban todos los chicos del Glee Club esperando a Rachel para entrar en unos minutos al lugar y realizar el número que habían preparado y que daría inicio a la ceremonia. La morena sonrió al ver a sus doce chicos, más los bailarines de las animadoras que habían conseguido reclutar. Todas las chicas llevaban un sencillo vestido rosa pastel y portaban un ramo de flores cada una, mientras que los chicos llevaban un traje negro, con corbata rosa y una flor de ese mismo tono al lateral.La gente fue ocupando sus posiciones en la iglesia. El novio ya llevaba allí varios minutos y los nervios eran evidentes. Mercedes por su parte esperaba al otro lado de la capilla, hasta que los chicos terminasen la actuación y comenzase la marcha nupcial que daría comienzo a la boda. Rachel ordenó a todos los chicos ocupar sus posiciones excepto a Cory, que entraría después. La morena buscó a Finn entre la multitud y lo encontró hablando con Puck. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, Rachel le saludó mientras le sonreía, pero su sonrisa desapareció al ver que él la saludaba rápidamente, evitando el contacto visual, con un gesto incómodo en el rostro. Rachel reprimió las ganas que tenía de llorar y miró hacia otro lado, encontrándose con los ojos verdes de Jesse, que la observaban preocupados desde un segundo plano. Rachel sonrió a su amigo para tranquilizarle y éste le devolvió la sonrisa, deseándole lo mejor para la actuación. Rachel saludó rápidamente desde lo lejos a todos sus amigos y finalmente se dirigió a sus chicos, a los que les deseó suerte. Una vez que todos estaban preparados, Rachel se dirigió hacia Cory, que estaba desatándose la corbata. La morena sonrió y fue a su encuentro cuando sólo quedaban escasos segundos para que el número diese comienzo.

-¡Cory! ¡Tranquilízate! ¡Ya verás que lo vas a hacer genial!- dijo Rachel, mientras le anudaba de nuevo la corbata.

-¿Qué hago si me quedo en blanco, señorita Berry? ¿Y si resbalo y me caigo?- preguntó el joven, aterrorizado.

-¡Nada de eso te va a pasar!- le interrumpió ella, con una sonrisa- ¡Y si te quedas en blanco improvisas y Seth tomará el control! Todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás.

Cory miró hacia el techo, para después quitarse las gafas y dárselas a la morena, con una sonrisa.

-Tiene razón, señorita Berry. Muchas gracias por ayudarme a luchar por mis sueños.

-No es nada, Cory. Tienes mucho talento, en serio- dijo la morena, sonriente- ¡Sal ahí ahora con los demás y sólo demuéstralo!- añadió, guiñándole un ojo.

.com/watch?v=SOI4OF7iIr4&feature=related

Rachel ocupó su posición en uno de lo laterales justo cuando la música comenzaba a sonar y las chicas, dirigidas por María, entraban seguidas de Seth, que hacía la voz principal, justo cuando la canción _Somebody to love_ de Justin Bieber comenzaba a sonar, dando comienzo a la representación. Los chicos comenzaron a moverse en círculos, al tiempo que Seth escogía a María entre la multitud y comenzaba a cantarle la canción, bailando juntos en el centro del pasillo mientras el resto hacía los coros y bailaban por parejas. A mitad de la canción, Cory entró a la iglesia sin las gafas, dejando a las chicas totalmente fascinadas y sorprendidas. En especial Lisa, la capitana de las animadoras, que había bailado sin muchas ganas y que al ver a Cory quedó totalmente perpleja. Los dos chicos terminaron una gran actuación, mientras María dirigió a las chicas hacia el altar, mientras éstas hacían una coreografía con los ramos, que movían en el aire. En las últimas estrofas, Seth cogió a María y Cory a Lisa por la cintura y, al final de la canción, las dos parejas quedaron muy juntas. Mientras que la parejita se reía con complicidad, Lisa no podía dejar de sonrojarse sintiéndose extraña al estar tan cerca de un fracasado sin futuro y no ser capaz de retroceder.

La gente se levantó de sus asientos y comenzó a aplaudir entusiasmada. Los chicos del Glee Club se hicieron a un lado, al tiempo que Rachel fue corriendo a ocupar su lugar junto a Emily y Quinn, para ayudar a Mercedes con su vestido. La marcha nupcial comenzó y la novia, visiblemente emocionada, caminaba hacia el altar del brazo de su padre, que la miraba sonriente. Las chicas se miraron entre ellas y cuando pasaron al lado de los chicos, Rachel prefirió no mirar a Finn y Emily sintió la vista de Puck clavada en ella, lo que hacía que se sintiese más y más nerviosa a cada momento.

La ceremonia transcurrió con normalidad con miradas de complicidad de la pareja, que no podía dejar de sonreír. El coro de música gospel se encargó de amenizar la ceremonia con sus canciones y el momento más emotivo llegó con los votos matrimoniales de los novios y el intercambio de anillos. Una hora después, la pareja salió de la iglesia, ya como recién casados, mientras los chicos les lanzaban el arroz y pétalos de rosa. La gente empezó a dispersarse para ir hacia el restaurante que Kurt había designado para celebrar el banquete de boda. Al final, sólo quedaron los chicos del Glee Club, excepto Mercedes.

-¡La boda ha sido maravillosa!- exclamó Quinn, totalmente emocionada, acurrucada entre los brazos de Sam, que aquel día tenía una sonrisa especial en el rostro.

-Sí, todo ha salido a la perfección- dijo Rachel, mirando de reojo a Finn, que permanecía a su lado, pero sin llegar a rozarle- ¿Nos vamos ya?

Finn se sobresaltó al comprobar que era a él a quien Rachel estaba hablando. Los nervios le invadieron por completo y apenas pudo responder entre balbuceos.

-Eh… pu… pues… yo… sí, claro… co… como quieras…- dijo él, mientras una gota de sudor le resbalaba por la frente.

-Bueno, nosotros nos vamos, entonces. ¿Te vienes, Em?- preguntó Rachel, cada vez más desanimada.

La castaña sonrió agradecida ante el ofrecimiento de su amiga y asintió sin dudar, antes de que Puck pudiese ofrecerle llevarla en el coche. Durante los últimos dos meses, apenas habían cruzado palabra y ahora más que nunca ella quería estar sola y pensar qué iba a hacer con todo lo que le estaba pasando. Finn sonrió, un poco más aliviado, al ver que Emily iba a acompañarles y no tendría que ir todo el camino con Rachel a solas. Durante todo el camino, Rachel fue en silencio, luchando contra las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir y mirando a Emily por el espejo retrovisor en busca de algo de ayuda. Una vez llegaron al restaurante, Emily le pidió a Finn que se quedara un momento con ella para hablar, mientras que Rachel fue hacia dónde esperaba Noah, que no le quitaba a Emily los ojos de encima.

-Bueno, ¿me vas a explicar qué está pasando, Finn?- quiso saber Emily, cruzada de brazos.

-¿Cómo? No sé de qué me estás hablando, Em.

-¡Claro que lo sabes! ¡Estás comportándote como un completo idiota con Rachel! ¡Si sigues así la vas a perder! ¿Es que no lo ves?

-Em… yo…- intentó explicarse él.

-¿Tú qué, Finn? ¡Llevas toda la ceremonia evadiéndola como si no existiese! ¡Rachel está embarazada y encima se siente sola! ¡Tu actitud no hace más que empeorar las cosas!

Ante las palabras de su prima, Finn no pudo contenerse más y comenzó a llorar desesperado en los brazos de Emily, que lo abrazó con fuerza.

-¡Ey! ¡Tranquilo! ¡Todavía hay tiempo para solucionarlo!

-¡No, Em! ¡He metido la pata! ¡He metido la pata y esta vez la voy a perder para siempre!- dijo Finn, secándose las lágrimas.

-A ver, no será para tanto, cuéntame qué ha pasado. Desde el principio…

-De acuerdo…

Finn cogió una bocanada de aire para infundirse ánimos y empezar a relatarle a Emily lo que había sucedido tres semanas atrás en Nueva York.

-¿Qué has hecho qué?

-¡Yo no quería, Em! ¡Te lo juro! ¡Hice todo lo posible porque no pasara pero me pillo desprevenido!

-¡De acuerdo! ¡Te creo!

-¿Qué hago, Em? ¡No puedo mirar a Rach a la cara sin sentirme una mierda por estarle ocultando algo!

-¡Pues tienes que contárselo todo enseguida, Finn! ¡Cuánto más tardes peor será!

-¿Tú crees que podrá perdonarme?

-No lo sé… supongo que sí te escucha con el corazón sí tienes una posibilidad.

-Eso espero… ¿entramos?

-Sí, será mejor o generaremos sospechas.

Emily acarició el brazo de Finn de forma afectuosa, para darle ánimos mientras caminaban juntos hacia el interior del restaurante. El banquete se celebraba en una carpa al aire libre y estaba todo lleno de mesas redondas para los invitados, la mesa rectangular para los novios y, al fondo del lugar, un círculo a modo de pista de baile y al lado un escenario para que los chicos pudieran cantar cuanto quisieran.

En la otra punta del local, Rachel observaba a los chicos, mientras Noah Puckerman no le quitaba ojo de encima.

-Noah, si me sigues mirando así me vas a desgastar. ¿Me puedes decir qué es lo que te pasa?

-¿A mí? Eh… no sé de qué me hablas, Berry…- dijo él, haciéndose el distraído.

-¿Cuándo te darás cuenta de que te conozco demasiado para creerme esa frasecita estúpida? ¿Crees que me olvidé de la conversación que tuvimos en mi casa hace unos meses?

-¿De qué estamos hablando exactamente?

-Pues verás, me dijiste que Quinn no era el amor de tu vida y desde ese día te pasas casi todo el tiempo encerrado en casa y sin hablar con nadie y hoy llevas todo el rato mirándonos a Emily y a mí… ¿De qué va todo esto, Noah?

-¡No es nada! ¡Sólo he estado un poco deprimido! ¡Ya me encuentro mejor! Con respecto a vosotras, es muy sencillo, las dos sois mis amigas y me preocupo de que estéis bien.

-Noah… ¿hay algo que quieras decirme?- le interrumpió Rachel, mirándole a los ojos, muy seria.

-Rach, yo…

-¿Sabes qué? Creo que ese día me mentiste… no era Santana la chica que huyó de mi casa, ¿verdad?- dijo ella, observando a la morena, que coqueteaba con todos los chicos que pasaban por su lado.

-Rach, es mejor que no preguntes, por favor- suplicó el moreno, sin poder evitar que la tristeza le invadiese.

-De acuerdo… como quieras…

Justo en el momento en el que Emily y Finn entraron al restaurante, Mercedes anunció que había llegado el momento de tirar el ramo. Todas las mujeres de la familia que estaban solteras se unieron desesperadas a Rachel, Quinn, Tina, Britanny, Emily y Santana, que se miraban entre sí algo asustadas.

-Creo que no deberíamos participar en esto- dijo Quinn, mirando a su alrededor.

-Bueno, supongo que serán inofensivas- apuntó Tina, dubitativa.

-Más les vale o conseguirán sacar lo peor de mí- dijo Santana, mirándose la pintura de sus uñas.

Las chicas siguieron hablando y Mercedes comenzó la cuenta atrás… 3… 2… 1…. ¡YA!

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, una de las chicas tenía el ramo en su poder y miraba hacia abajo, completamente atónita mientras las demás solteronas se quejaban, abandonando la pista de baile en silencio.

-¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡QUINN, CONSEGUISTE EL RAMO!- chilló Mercedes, totalmente entusiasmada, mientras todas las chicas sonreían.

Quinn siguió con la vista fija en el ramo, que descansaba entre sus manos. Lo siguiente que hizo fue mirar a Sam, deseando que aquel gesto no le hiciese sentir incómodo a su novio. La rubia se sorprendió al ver que éste no sólo le sonreía de oreja a oreja, sino que se dirigía hacia el centro de la pista, sacando algo del bolsillo.

-Hola, Sam- le saludó la rubia, con una sonrisa nerviosa- ¿pasa algo?

-Tan sólo quería felicitarte por coger el ramo, princesa. Buena caza- mientras acariciaba su mejilla con dulzura, acercándola hacia sí para darle un beso tierno-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro, Sam. Lo que quieras- contestó ella, con una sonrisa y un brillo especial en la mirada.

Lo que pasó a continuación, provocó un grito ahogado de las chicas, al tiempo que los chicos se quedaban con la boca abierta. Sam se había alejado unos pasos de Quinn, se había arrodillado a sus pies y le tendía una cajita entre las manos, sin dejar de mirarla con absoluta adoración.

-Bueno, allá voy… ¿Quinn Fabray… quieres casarte conmigo?- preguntó el rubio, con una sonrisa tierna de medio lado.

-¿Me estás hablando en serio, Sam?- preguntó Quinn, con lágrimas en los ojos.

El rubio asintió, ampliando su sonrisa al tiempo que Quinn cogía la caja con el anillo entre sus manos para después mirar a su novio y asentir, totalmente emocionada.

-¡SÍ! ¡Claro que quiero, Sam!- gritó ella, arrojándose a sus brazos, que la alzaron en el aire durante algunos segundos, para después coger su mano y colocarle el anillo de compromiso y finalmente besarla con pasión, mientras los chicos gritaban y aplaudían absolutamente sorprendidos. Rachel y Kurt fueron los primeros en acercarse a su amiga.

-¡Felicidades, Quinnie!- exclamó Rachel, abrazando a su amiga, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-¡Gracias, Rach!

-¡Ya mismo empiezo con los preparativos! ¡Tu vestido de novia será espectacular! ¡Dame un par de meses y lo tendré todo arreglado!- dijo Kurt, mientras la abrazaba.

-¡Bueno, no hay prisa!- dijo Quinn, algo asustada, ante tanto preparativo.

-No te preocupes, princesa. Todo se hará como tú quieras- le dijo Sam, rodeando su cintura con una mano.

-Gracias, no sabes lo feliz que soy en este momento- dijo ella, muy emocionada.

-Sí lo sé porque yo me siento así también.

-Sin embargo…

-¿Qué?- preguntó él, temeroso de sus palabras.

-¿Por qué ahora?- quiso saber ella.

-Bueno, tú me lo pediste primero y te dije que cuando estuviese preparado te lo pediría yo mismo. Ese día ha llegado y lo único que sé es que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, princesa.

-¡Ay, Sam! ¡Yo también!

Los chicos se fundieron en un beso apasionado, mientras todas las parejas se abrazaban, mirándose con ternura, excepto Finn y Rachel. La morena prefería no mirarle y ya se había dirigido hacia la mesa con Emily, que no se separaba de su lado y le lanzaba miradas de advertencia a Finn, que cada vez se sentía más culpable. Ya en la mesa, Rachel le dio algunas instrucciones a Emily.

-De acuerdo, mi primer consejo es este: no comas demasiado y hazlo lo más despacio que puedas. Por supuesto, nada de alcohol y si sientes náuseas avísame para que te acompañe al baño y te sujete.

-Dios mío, es horrible. ¿Cómo puedes soportarlo?

-Bueno, yo por suerte ya no tengo esos síntomas, pero se pasan rápido. Ya verás como al final merece la pena- le aseguró Rachel, con una sonrisa tierna.

-Sí, supongo, pero ahora siento que mi estómago va a explotar en cualquier momento. Esta mañana ha sido horrible.

-Te acostumbrarás a todo eso, ya lo verás. Tú avísame por si no me doy cuenta, ¿vale?

-Sí, gracias, Rach.

Las chicas fueron interrumpidas por Puck, Quinn, Sam, Kurt, Blaine y Finn, que también se sentaban en esa mesa.

-¡Rach! ¿Por qué te has ido tan rápido? ¡Te he estado buscando!- dijo Quinn, sentándose al lado de la morena, para sorpresa de Finn, que optó por sentarse al frente de su novia.

-¡Oh! Bueno, es que… estoy algo cansada, ya sabes, los tacones y el embarazo no es una buena combinación- se disculpó la morena, tomando a su amiga de una mano.

-¡Sí, entiendo! ¡Ay, Rach! ¡Kurt ya está planeando todo y quiero que seas mi dama de honor principal!- exclamó la rubia emocionada, mientras Kurt asentía también muy ilusionado y Rachel miraba a Blaine, que contemplaba todo algo aturdido.

-¡Chicos, un momento! ¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis hablando de esto? ¿Diez minutos?

-Me parece que ni eso, Miss Berry- comentó Blaine, en voz baja, pero lo suficiente como para que Rachel le dirigiese una sonrisa cómplice, al tiempo que Kurt y Quinn le fulminaban con la mirada y Sam no podía contener la risa.

-¡Bueno, bueno! ¡Que no cunda el pánico! ¡Tenemos cuatro meses para organizar esto!- dijo Sam, para relajar el ambiente.

-Sam tiene toda la razón, chicos- coincidió Rachel, que miraba de vez en cuando a Emily, que tenía cada vez peor aspecto y a la que Puck no quitaba ojo de encima, con el ceño fruncido.

Poco a poco fueron llegando los platos y los camareros comenzaron a servir el vino que acompañaba a la comida. Emily, de forma inconsciente, fue a tomar un sorbo, pero Rachel le dio un codazo, que hizo que una pequeña parte del líquido se derramase hacia delante, captando la atención de la mesa, en especial de Puck y Finn, que miraban confusos a las chicas.

-Voy al baño- dijo Emily, levantándose a toda prisa.

-¿Pero…?- comenzó Kurt.

-¡Te acompaño!- dijo Rachel, levantándose con cuidado, mientras se acariciaba el vientre con otra.

-¿Tú también vas al baño, Berry?- preguntó Puck, extrañado.

-¡Sí, Noah! ¡Es lo que tienen las embarazadas! ¡Vamos al baño constantemente!

-Creo que voy a…-comenzó a decir Emily, con el rostro totalmente pálido.

-¡Vámonos!

Los chicos observaron atónitos como Rachel tiraba con rapidez de Emily hacia el cuarto de baño, dónde la morena la ayudó, sosteniendo su cabello, mientras la castaña vomitaba apoyando las manos contra el retrete.

-Me siento como si me hubiese montado unas veinte veces en una montaña rusa a toda velocidad- dijo Emily, con el rostro blanco.

-Sí, suele pasar- le explicó Rachel, acariciando con una mano su espalda- ¿Ya estás mejor?

-Sí, eso creo- dijo la castaña- Dios, mírate, embarazada de cinco meses y agachada. Eso no puede ser bueno para tu bebé, Rach.

-Tú no te preocupes, que este pequeño o pequeña karateka está muy bien ahora.

-¿Karateka?- preguntó Emily, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Sí… no sabes las patadas que pega, parece que va a tener carácter.

Las chicas se quedaron varios minutos en el baño, mientras Emily intentaba recomponer su aspecto y su peinado. Al ver que tardaban, Quinn entró al baño apresurada.

-¡Chicas! ¡Ya estábamos todos preocupados! ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Es el bebé, Rach?- preguntó la rubia, preocupada.

-¡Tranquila, Quinnie! ¡Todo está bien! ¡Em y yo nos hemos entretenido cotorreando un poco, nada más!- le aseguró Rachel con una sonrisa.

-¡Genial, entonces! ¡Todos os estamos esperando! ¡Vamos a hacer el número para los novios y sólo faltáis vosotras dos!

-Claro, vamos.

Las chicas salieron del baño y cada una ocupó su posición frente a sus respectivas parejas, de modo que quedaron: Finn y Rachel, Sam y Quinn, Puck y Emily, Santana y Jesse, Artie y Britanny, Tina y Mike y Kurt y Blaine. Finn miró a Rachel directamente a los ojos y le sonrió por primera vez aquella noche, preguntándole con la mirada si se encontraba bien. Este gesto sorprendió a la morena, que le devolvió la sonrisa con timidez, al tiempo que asentía, tranquilizando a su novio. Justo en ese momento, la versión de _Marry you_ de los chicos comenzó a sonar y los chicos comenzaron a bailarla para la pareja de novios, que los miraban sonrientes.

.com/watch?v=M2ag0z0-Kkk

Cuando la canción terminó, los chicos se abrazaron sonrientes entre ellos, al tiempo que Mercedes se reunía con ellos en la pista, para agradecerles el detalle. A continuación, la sala se oscureció, y los novios abrieron el baile con un vals. Luego, las demás parejas se fueron uniendo a la pista y al final quedaron en la mesa Finn, Puck, Rachel y Emily, que se había mareado ligeramente con el baile y casi se cae en brazos de Puck, que cada vez la miraba más preocupado. Por su parte, Rachel trató de no mirar a Finn, que no había vuelto a dirigirse a ella, pero que no se separaba de su lado en ningún momento. La noche fue pasando entre risas y bailes, hasta que Quinn se acercó a la mesa en busca de Rachel, justo cuando Finn se había decidido a contarle todo.

-¡Miss Berry! ¡La reclaman en el escenario!

-¿Qué?- preguntó Rachel, con los ojos como platos.

-¡Todos piden un tema Blainchel!

-¿Blainchel?

-¡Sí, Blaine y tú! ¡Blainchel!

-¡Oh! ¡Bueno, está bien!

Rachel sonrió y tomó la mano que Quinn le tendía, pero Finn la detuvo agarrándola por un hombro.

-Espera, Rach. Tengo algo que decirte.

-¿No puede esperar, Finn? Todo el mundo me está mirando.

-Es que…

-¡Luego se lo dices! ¡Vamos, Rach!

Sin más, la rubia arrastró a Rachel al escenario, que no dejó de mirar a Finn en todo el rato, al tiempo que el tema _Don´t you want me_ comenzaba a sonar.

.com/watch?v=xybFGvo3q3o&feature=related

Al terminar la canción, todos empezaron a aplaudir como locos, mientras los chicos se sonreían entre sí. Rachel bajó las escaleras con cuidado, encontrándose con Finn al llegar al último escalón.

-Has estado maravillosa- le felicitó él, con una sonrisa suave.

-Gracias, Finn. ¿Qué es lo que querías decirme?

-Prefiero que nos separemos un poco de todo esto, ¿te importa?

-No, claro que no.

Los chicos salieron por un lado de la carpa y cuando el moreno se cercioró de que nadie podía escucharles, comenzó su explicación.

-Rachel, yo… quería explicarte mi actitud de estas últimas semanas. Me he comportado como un idiota y…

-¿Qué he hecho mal? ¿Es por mi aspecto, no?

-¡¿Qué? ¡NO!- exclamó Finn, con los ojos como platos- ¡Tú eres preciosa, Rach! El problema es que… he cometido un error y… yo…

Finn agachó la cabeza, incapaz de seguir, mientras sentía cómo sus ojos se humedecían. Rachel tomó su rostro por la barbilla, obligándole a enfrentar su mirada.

-Finn… me estás asustando… ¿Ha pasado algo que deba saber? ¿Tienes problemas en el trabajo? ¿Le pasa algo a tu familia?

-No, no… el trabajo va bien, la serie tiene bastante audiencia y mi familia está perfectamente. El problema es otro… soy yo, más bien, soy un desastre.

-¡No digas eso, Finn! ¿Por qué piensas eso?

-Rachel… yo… prométeme que escucharás todo, de principio a fin…

-Te lo prometo, intentaré entender sea lo que sea que hayas hecho.

-De acuerdo… Rach, yo… me besé con Isabella… ¡Más bien ella me besó! ¡Yo no quería, te lo juro!- dijo Finn, en un tono desesperado.

-¿Qué? Finn, ya sé que la besas en muchas secuencias, no entiendo…

-Rachel, me refiero a un beso fuera de cámaras.

La morena se quedó petrificada ante tal afirmación, al tiempo que se llevaba la mano hacia su vientre y los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

-¡Yo no quería! ¡Te lo juro! ¡Estaba en mi camerino ensayando mi texto y de repente entró y se me echó encima! ¡La rechacé en cuanto pude! Yo…

-No hace falta que me expliques más, Finn…

Rachel se giró, conteniendo las lágrimas, dirigiéndose hacia la salida del lugar.

-¡Rachel, espera! ¡Sólo fue un beso largo! ¡No significó nada para mí! ¡Me dio asco!

-¿Sabes cuál es tu problema, Finn? ¡Que sigues pensando que lo importante es el maldito beso cuando NO es así!- gritó Rachel, fuera de sí, al tiempo que sentía como el bebé se removía incómodo en su vientre, captando el estado de ánimo de su madre.

-¿Ah, no?- preguntó él, confuso y asustado al mismo tiempo.

-¡NO! ¡El problema es que acordamos ser sinceros el uno con el otro y has roto el pacto! ¡Ya no sé si puedo confiar en ti! ¡Todo este tiempo me lo has estado ocultando sin importarte todo el daño que tu actitud me causaba! ¡No tienes ni idea de lo sola y miserable que me he sentido estas semanas!- dijo la morena, entre lágrimas, encogiéndose ligeramente, a causa de las patadas que comenzó a asestarle su bebé.

-¡Rach! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te pasa?

-¡Estoy bien! ¡Es sólo el bebé, que da patadas!

-¿En serio?- preguntó Finn, llevando la mano hacia su vientre.

Rachel dejó que posara su mano lo suficiente para sentir el movimiento de su pequeño, para después darse la vuelta, dispuesta a marcharse de allí.

-¡Espera, Rach! ¿Dónde vas?

-Me voy a casa, haz el favor y avisa a Emily por si quiere venirse con nosotros.

-¡No! ¡No voy a dejar que vayas sola hasta el coche!- insistió él, muy preocupado.

-Muy bien, como quieras- Rachel se giró y vio a Noah, que estaba apoyado sobre una de las columnas de allí y le hizo una seña para que se acercase- Noah, ¿puedes acompañarme hasta el coche? Finn te dará las llaves.

-Claro, Berry, como quieras.

Puck miró a Finn sin entender nada y el moreno le tendió las llaves del coche, en silencio. Los dos morenos abandonaron el lugar, al tiempo que Finn iba a buscar a Emily, tras haberse despedido de todos.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Finn? ¿Se lo has dicho ya?

-Sí, pero todo ha salido mal- se lamentó el moreno.

-¡Si le hubieses dicho desde el principio te habrías ahorrado todo esto, Finn!

-¡Lo sé! ¡Ahora siento que la voy a perder si no hago algo ya!

-Entonces no hay tiempo que perder, hay que pensar en algo que le demuestre que la quieres de verdad.

-Sí, ¿pero qué?- pregunto él, angustiado- ¡Haré lo que sea!

-Mmm… déjame pensar… ¡Ya lo tengo!

Emily susurró algo al oído de Finn, que finalmente sonrió ligeramente ante la idea de su prima.

-Sí, puede que funcione.

-Haz lo que sea, pero tienes que conseguirlo, primito.

-Sí, lo haré- dijo él.

Los chicos se alejaron de un lugar, sin imaginar que alguien había presenciado todo desde las sombras.

-Perfecto, todo está saliendo a pedir de boca. Muy pronto esa enana sin gracia y su mocoso serán cosa del pasado y Finn Hudson será **completamente mío**.

Isabella sonrió de forma diabólica, para después cubrir su rostro de nuevo con un pañuelo y salir del lugar sin que nadie la viera. Sin embargo, una mano se posó sobre su hombro, haciendo que se sobresaltase.

-¡Qué susto me has dado! ¿Qué haces TÚ aquí?

-Hoy teníamos reunión y he visto que te escabullías, así que te seguí. Mira, Isabella, no sé qué es lo que estás planeando, pero sea lo que sea no va a funcionar. Finn la quiere a ella.

-¿Quién te ha pedido tu opinión, mosquita muerta? ¡Tú no sabes nada! ¡Él otro día nos besamos! ¡Siente algo por mí y su relación con esa tiene los días contados!

-Yo que tú no estaría tan segura, yo vi perfectamente lo que pasó y las cosas no fueron así, él te apartó. Te rechazó, Isabella.

Isabella la miró con odio, para después agarrarla con fuerza por los cabellos.

-Yo que tú tendría más cuidado con lo que sale por esa boquita, querida Lau. Si cuentas algo de esto a esa estúpida, te lo haré pagar muy caro.

-No te tengo miedo. No hay nada que puedas hacerme- dijo Lau, soltándose de su agarre.

-Tal vez yo no, pero sé de alguien que te está buscando…

La morena se quedó helada ante tal confesión, mirándola con terror en los ojos.

-¿Qué… qué es lo que sabes?

-Lo justo como para hacer que tu vida sea un auténtico infierno. De modo que ya sabes, querida. Tu silencio por el mío. Será nuestro pequeño secreto.

-Eres malvada…- contestó la morena, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Tal vez, pero todos tenemos algo que ocultar. Así que ya sabes que tienes que hacer. ¡Adiós, querida!

Sin más, Isabella se fue en silencio, al tiempo que Laura se apoyaba contra la pared, con llorando desconsoladamente.

Dos semanas después, Rachel se preparaba para ir con Emily y Jesse a la ecografía dónde le dirían por fin el sexo del bebé. Rachel estaba emocionada, ya que llevaba meses esperando ese día y por fin éste había llegado, llenándola de felicidad. Las cosas con Finn habían mejorado ligeramente y, después de varios días sin dirigirle palabra alguna, Rachel decidió que lo mejor era pensar en el bienestar del bebé y seguir adelante. A pesar de que sentía que Finn no acababa de demostrarle que ella y el bebé le importaban de verdad. Cuando terminó de prepararse, se reunió con los chicos, que la esperaban abajo.

-¿Estás lista, Rach?- preguntó Jesse, con una sonrisa.

-Sí, vamos.

Los chicos llegaron a la consulta, dónde se sentaron en la pequeña salita a esperar su turno, mientras Rachel no podía dejar de pensar en Finn y en lo feliz que le haría que él estuviese a su lado en un día tan importante. Sin embargo, ese día él tenía grabaciones y se había disculpado con ella diciéndole que aquel día le era imposible faltar y que lo sentía él más que ella. Rachel agachó la cabeza resignándose al hecho de que él no vendría justo en el momento en el que la enfermera salía de la consulta y la llamaba para entrar a consulta. Rachel se levantó junto con Emily e iban a entrar, cuando una voz a lo lejos las detuvo.

-¡RACHEL ESPERA!

Rachel se giró sorprendida, para encontrarse a Finn, que venía corriendo hacia ella, con un ramo de rosas rojas y dos ositos de peluche, uno con un lazo rosa y otro con uno azul.

-¡Perdonad el retraso! ¡Había un atasco horrible en el aeropuerto!- dijo el moreno, con una sonrisa tímida.

-¡Finn! Pero… ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Rachel, totalmente sorprendida.

-¿Realmente creías que me iba a perder este día tan especial? Uno no conoce el sexo de su bebé todos los días. Además, tú y el bebé sois lo más importante en mi vida. Ningún papel va a cambiar eso jamás- dijo él, besando su frente- Te quiero, Rachel Barbara Berry.

-Yo también te quiero, Finn- contestó ella, muy emocionada.

Sin más, los chicos entraron junto con Emily a la consulta, dónde el médico indicó a Rachel que se tumbase. Cuando todo estuvo preparado, el doctor le aplicó un poco de gel por la zona a explorar y comenzó a presionar el aparato contra el vientre de Rachel.

-De acuerdo, Rachel. Esta ecografía la haremos en cuatro dimensiones y así veréis con más precisión a vuestro bebé.

-Genial- dijo la morena, algo nerviosa- ¿podremos saber por fin el sexo?

-Si se deja el pequeñín, sí- rió el médico- intentaremos buscar sus genitales para que sepan si es un niño o una niña.

Finn y Rachel se miraron emocionados, con sus manos entrelazadas. El sexo del bebé no era un problema para ellos. Lo único que querían era que viniese sano y que el embarazo marchase lo mejor posible. De repente, el doctor hizo varias instantáneas, destacando dos que aparecieron en la pantalla.

-Muy bien, pues por lo que veo van a tener ustedes un hermoso muchachito.

-¡Es un niño, Finn!- exclamó Rachel, llena de felicidad.

-Sí, es hermoso- dijo él, cogiendo el osito del lacito azul y echándose a llorar.

-Sí, esa imagen es de sus genitales, por suerte nos ha dejado verle bien y no hay duda de que esperan un niño.

-¿Entonces va todo bien?- preguntó Rachel.

-Perfectamente, Rachel. Tan sólo te pido que sigas cuidando la alimentación como hasta ahora y que procures hacer cada vez menos actividades que requieran un sobreesfuerzo, pero sin dejar de hacer una vida normal. ¿De acuerdo?

-Sí, doctor. Nosotros la cuidaremos- dijo Emily, acariciando su vientre, con disimulo, mientras lloraba de emoción.

Los chicos salieron de la consulta más felices que nunca y empezaron a llamar a todo el mundo para darle la buena noticia. Al día siguiente, Finn se tuvo que marchar a Los Ángeles, dónde se habían trasladado las grabaciones por unos meses. Finn se despidió de Rachel, llenando su rostro de besos y prometiéndole que a partir de ahora ningún secreto se interpondría entre los dos, o mejor dicho, los tres. En cuanto Finn se marchó, Emily se trasladó a casa de Rachel y los meses fueron pasando, mientras las tripitas de las chicas iban creciendo poco a poco. Tres meses después de aquel día, quedaban sólo dos semanas para la boda de Quinn, y Emily y Rachel andaban como locas ultimando con Kurt los últimos detalles. Las chicas volvieron a casa exhaustas y Emily dijo que subía a darse una ducha. Por su parte, Rachel fue hacia la cocina a beber un poco de agua, ya que se encontraban en pleno verano, justo cuando el timbre de la puerta captó toda su atención. Rachel fue corriendo a abrir la puerta y la persona que encontró era la que menos deseaba ver.

-¡Hola! ¿Tú eres Rachel? ¿la novia de Finn?

-Sí, soy yo. ¿Me puedes explicar qué es lo que haces aquí, Isabella?

**¿Qué tramará Isabella? ¿Traerá de nuevo problemas para Finchel? ¿Cómo se llamará el hijo que espera Finchel? ¿descubrirá Puck que Emily espera un hijo suyo? ¿Qué pasará en la boda Fabrevans? ¡Todo esto en próximos capítulos!**


	15. Christopher

**Muchas gracias a todos por los comentarios! =) Espero que os guste la boda Fabrevans y que podáis dejarme un pequeño review ^^!**

**Para ver el enlace, poner en Youtube "Boda Fabrevans", lo he hecho yo misma y espero que os guste ^^**

**PD: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

**Cáp. 15- Christopher**

Isabella se quedó junto al umbral de la puerta, sin moverse, mirando a Rachel con una sonrisa fingida al tiempo que ésta la observaba con bastante recelo, esperando impaciente su respuesta. Al sentir que su plan no funcionaba con la morena, Isabella optó por seguir otra estrategia, mientras mantenía la vista clavada en el suelo, simulando no saber qué decir.

-Bueno… yo…- dijo ella, mientras en su interior sonreía maliciosamente al tener por fin frente a frente a su enemiga- quería conocerte, Finn me ha hablado mucho de ti y tenía curiosidad, así que decidí venir a visitarte. Espero no ser una molestia…

Rachel se quedó dónde estaba, aferrando con fuerza el picaporte, sin saber qué contestar. En ese momento miles de ideas se entremezclaban en su cabeza y sólo podía pensar en la misteriosa llamada que había recibido tan sólo unos días atrás…

_Rachel volvía a casa tras su última clase de preparación al parto cuando el sonido del teléfono la sobresaltó. La morena cerró la puerta a toda prisa y se dirigió hacia el salón para coger el teléfono, contestando al instante._

_-¿Sí?_

_-¿Rachel Berry?- preguntó una voz, completamente distorsionada, al otro lado de la línea telefónica._

_-Sí, soy yo. ¿Quién es?_

_-No puedo decírtelo…- contestó la otra persona, algo nerviosa._

_-Entonces, si no me dice quien es, me temo que nuestra conversación ha terminado._

_-¡NO! ¡Espere! ¡Lo que tengo que decirle es muy importante!_

_-¡No me interesa! ¡Seguro que es uno de esos admiradores trastornados! ¡No sé porqué tiene mi teléfono pero le ruego que me deje en paz o llamaré a la policía!_

_-¡Si me cuelgas ella podría haceros mucho daño a Finn y a ti!_

_-¿Cómo dice? ¡¿Cómo sabe mi nombre y de qué conoce a Finn? ¡Conteste!_

_-Mira, considérame un aliado… Finn es una persona cercana a mí y no quiero que sufra. Lo vuestro es amor de verdad y no merecéis que ella lo arruine todo._

_-Eso no me garantiza que realmente conozca a Finn. Además, ¿a quién se refiere cuando habla de "ella"?_

_-Me refiero a Isabella Nichols, la compañera de reparto de Finn que anda persiguiéndole desde que la serie comenzó._

_-¿Qué? ¿Tú cómo sabes eso?_

_-Eso no importa ahora- continuó aquella persona- Lo fundamental es que escuches atentamente lo que voy a decirte y sigas exactamente todas mis indicaciones, o ella conseguirá su propósito._

_-Es… está bien- contestó Rachel, dubitativa._

_-Muy bien, el plan es el siguiente: ella no tardará en encontrarte, eres su principal objetivo y no dudará en ir a por ti, así que debemos darle exactamente lo que quiere._

_-¿Qué? ¿De qué demonios me estás hablando?-le interrumpió la morena, muy nerviosa._

_-¡Haz el favor y escucha, Rachel! ¡Isabella es muy peligrosa! ¡Todos los novios que ha tenido han acabado huyendo del país o algo peor!_

_-No… tiene que ser una broma lo que me estás diciendo- dijo la morena, cubriendo su abultado vientre con una mano, al tiempo que el teléfono temblaba entre sus dedos._

_-Lo siento pero lamentablemente es así. Si no me crees puedes buscar información y verás que no te miento._

_-¿Cómo sabes tanto de ella?_

_-La conozco desde hace algunos años, es todo lo que puedo decirte… Rachel, es muy importante que confíes en mí y sigas mis instrucciones, por nada del mundo quiero que te pase nada a ti ni al bebé que esperas. Ahora lo principal es proteger a tu pequeño._

_-¿También sabes lo de mi bebé?_

_-¡Sé todo lo que Finn me cuenta! ¡Pero si quieres protegerle a él no debes hablar de esto con nadie! ¡Si ella descubriese un ligero cambio en su relación con Finn todo nuestro plan se iría al garete!_

_-Pero… ¿Cómo sé que no quieres hacernos daño?_

_-Rachel… Isabella irá a visitarte muy pronto, tienes mi palabra. Si no lo hace, prometo que no volveré a ponerme en contacto contigo._

_-De… de acuerdo… ¿Qué quieres que haga?_

_-Gracias, Rachel, no te decepcionaré. Pues verás, lo fundamental es que ella crea que su plan va sobre ruedas. Cuando ella vaya a verte tendrás que hacerle creer que has caído en su trampa, que estás en su poder._

_-¿Para qué voy a hacer algo así?- preguntó Rachel sin entender._

_-¡Es la única manera de ganar algo de tiempo! ¡Tenemos que encontrar pruebas que la desenmascaren delante de ti y de Finn! ¡Pero Isabella es muy astuta y no las conseguiremos así como así!_

_-Muy bien, ¿Qué tengo que decirle?_

_-Por lo que sé, intentará hacerte daño, tienes que hacerle creer que hay otra persona, debes conseguir que sospeche que hay alguien entre Finn y tú._

_-¡¿QUÉ? ¡Pero entonces Finn me dejaría si ella le contase esa mentira!_

_-No te preocupes, hablaremos con Finn después, pero por ahora es mejor que no lo sepa. Es lo más seguro para todos. ¿Hay algún amigo que pueda ayudarnos con el plan?_

_-Sí, tengo un buen amigo que aceptará sin dudarlo. Entonces, en cuanto Isabella venga debo dejarla hablar y fingir que hay algo más que amistad entre esa persona y yo, ¿no?_

_-¡Exacto! ¡Me pondré en contacto contigo muy pronto y te diré cuál es el siguiente paso a seguir!_

_-¡Espera! ¡Tienes que darme una pista al menos sobre quién eres!_

_-Lo siento, Rachel, pero no puedo decírtelo. Yo también estoy en peligro y revelarte mi identidad es lo menos aconsejable en este momento. Te prometo que pronto nos encontraremos y podremos hablar tranquilamente de todo esto, pero primero hay que hacerle creer a Isabella que tu relación con Finn no pasa por su mejor momento y que hay otra persona en tu vida._

_-Muy bien, confiaré en ti. Sólo espero que cumplas tu palabra._

_-Lo haré, hasta pronto, Rachel._

_Dicho esto, aquella persona colgó el teléfono, terminando la conversación, justo cuando alguien llamaba a la puerta. Rachel se levantó con cuidado y fue a abrir, encontrándose a Jesse, que esperaba sonriente, pero cambio de expresión al ver el rostro de su amiga._

_-¡Ey! ¿Rach, estás bien?_

_Rachel miró a ambos lados de la casa y después tiró de la camisa del castaño, haciéndole entrar al recibidor en un solo movimiento._

_-¡Guau! ¿Qué es lo que me he perdido?- preguntó Jesse, totalmente sorprendido._

_-¡Cállate y escucha, por favor!- le rogó la morena, llevándole hacia el salón, dónde le hizo una seña para que se sentase- Jesse, acabo de recibir una llamada anónima y necesito que me ayudes con algo._

_-¿Qué? Pero…_

_-¡Es muy importante! ¡Tiene que ver con esa chica que besó a Finn!_

_-¿Esa loca? ¿Qué demonios quiere ahora? ¿No pensará hacerte algo a ti o al bebé, verdad?- preguntó el castaño, con los puños apretados._

_-¡Cálmate, Jesse! ¡De eso mismo trata la llamada que he recibido! ¡Tenemos que hacer algo que arruine los planes de esa desequilibrada!_

_-Dime que puedo hacer para ayudarte- le rogó el castaño, con una expresión seria en el rostro._

_-Tan sólo necesito que te instales cerca de aquí durante unos días y estés atento a tu teléfono. Según esta persona, Isabella vendrá pronto a visitarme y será entonces cuando necesite tu ayuda._

_-¿Qué quieres que haga?_

_-Jesse, necesito hacerle creer a Isabella que entre tú y yo hay algo más que amistad._

_-¿Qué? ¿En serio? ¿Quieres que crea que estamos juntos? ¿Quieres que haga algo que le haga sospechar que puedo ser el padre del niño?_

_-¡Sí! ¡Buena idea, Jesse! ¡Finn sabe perfectamente que cuando volvimos a vernos ya estaba embarazada! ¡Tenemos que hacerle creer que entre Finn y yo las cosas no van bien! ¿Me ayudarás?_

_-¡Sí, por supuesto! ¡Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para protegeros a ti y al bebé!- le aseguró el castaño con una sonrisa._

_-Gracias, Jesse, eres un buen amigo- le agradeció ella, abrazándole- Por cierto, ¿qué te trae por aquí?_

_-¡Oh! ¡Bueno, es que habías olvidado tu paraguas en el coche y vine a traértelo!- dijo él, tendiéndole el objeto._

_-Perdona, ando algo despistada últimamente con tanta cosa._

_-No te preocupes, Rachel, es normal. Ahora lo importante es librarse de esa lunática lo antes posible._

_-Te mandaré un mensaje cuando venga para que hagas tu aparición, ¿de acuerdo?_

_-Sí, aquí estaré._

_Los chicos siguieron charlando por un largo rato, acordando todo lo que le dirían a Isabella ese día. Una vez se pusieron de acuerdo, el castaño se despidió y Rachel subió a su habitación, dónde Emily se había quedado dormida. Rachel sonrió al contemplar la hermosa curva en el vientre de su amiga, que ya tenía casi seis meses de embarazo y esperaba una niña para el mes de diciembre. Rachel se tendió a su lado en la cama y no tardó mucho en quedarse dormida, perdida en sus pensamientos._

Las palabras de Isabella hicieron que Rachel volviera al mundo real.

-¡Rachel! ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Isabella, con un falso tono de preocupación.

Rachel sacudió la cabeza en un rápido movimiento, despejando todas sus dudas y decidida a seguir las instrucciones que aquella misteriosa persona le había dado.

-¡Perdona! ¡Es sólo que me sorprende verte por aquí! ¿No se supone que deberías estar grabando con Finn en Los Ángeles?

-¡Oh, es eso! Pues verás, yo ya he terminado de grabar mis escenas hoy y pensé que quizá había llegado el momento de conocernos.

-¡Vaya, qué sorpresa! Pero… ¿Por qué tanto interés en conocerme, Isabella?

-¡Llámame Bella, por favor! Como ya te dije, Finn me ha hablado mucho de ti y de vuestra relación… sé que últimamente habéis estado un poco distanciados…

-Sí, bueno, es lógico pues Finn está en Los Ángeles y yo debo quedarme aquí en Ohio por el bien del bebé- dijo Rachel, acariciando su vientre de forma protectora.

-¡Oh, el bebé! ¡Lo había olvidado completamente! ¡Qué tonta!- dijo Isabella, negando con la cabeza- ¡Perdóname, Rachel! ¿Bueno, cómo está el rena… quiero decir, el pequeñín?

-Estupendamente… muy pronto saldré de cuentas y…

-¿En serio? ¡Oh, eso es fantástico!

-Sí, supongo- dijo Rachel, lamentando haber hablado más de la cuenta.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó Isabella, al notar un cambio en la actitud de la morena.

-¡Sí, muy bien!- exclamó Rachel, algo nerviosa- ¿Te gustaría pasar?

-¡Claro!- dijo ella, con una sonrisa- ¡Qué casa más bonita! ¿Vives aquí sola, Rachel?

-No, la prima de Finn se ha instalado aquí conmigo para ayudarme en mis últimos meses de embarazo.

-Entiendo… ¡Qué lástima que no puedas compartir estos momentos con Finn!-dijo Isabella, poniendo una sonrisa malvada en su rostro cuando Rachel se giró para colgar su abrigo en el perchero del recibidor.

-Sí, es una pena…. ¿Quieres tomar algo?- preguntó Rachel, dándose la vuelta.

-De acuerdo, te espero en el salón.

Rachel fue tan rápido como pudo a la cocina y allí sacó su móvil, para mandarle el mensaje a Jesse. Una vez lo envió, fue corriendo a la nevera, a sacar un par de refrescos para después volver junto a Isabella, que observaba los retratos del salón con curiosidad.

-¡Perdona la tardanza!

-¡Oh, no pasa nada! Te decía antes que debe de ser muy duro estar tanto tiempo lejos de Finn…

-Bueno, hay que verlo por el lado positivo, muy pronto terminaréis de rodar la temporada y Finn podrá volver conmigo aquí a Ohio.

-Sí, supongo que tienes razón… ¿Qué tal van las cosas entre vosotros? Últimamente he notado a Finn un poco distraído…

Rachel miró a Isabella de reojo y decidió que aquella era la ocasión perfecta para iniciar su plan de contraataque.

-Sí, bueno, es normal… Finn no ha podido venir conmigo a las clases de preparación al parto y he tenido que pedirle el favor a Jesse.

-¿Jesse? ¿Quién es Jesse?- preguntó Isabella, con los ojos llenos de curiosidad.

-¡Oh! ¡Jesse es uno de mis mejores amigos y también fue mi primer novio formal en el instituto!- dijo Rachel, sonriendo, al ver que su plan iba sobre ruedas- ¡Somos almas gemelas, a los dos nos encanta el mundo del espectáculo!

-¡Vaya! ¡Menuda joya el tal Jesse! ¿Por qué terminaste con él y corriste a los brazos de Finn si era tan perfecto?

-Jesse era guapo, sensible y talentoso pero tenía demasiada ambición y prefirió un trofeo de oro con su nombre grabado a estar conmigo. Finn no era tan inteligente y refinado, pero sí que era increíblemente guapo y tierno conmigo, con él descubrí el amor verdadero y aunque nuestra relación tuvo muchos altibajos, al final siempre hemos vuelto el uno al lado del otro.

-Oh… qué conmovedor- dijo Isabella, apretando los dientes- ¿Qué opina Finn de que Jesse te ayude con todo? ¿Le parece bien?

-Bueno, me temo que ese es un asunto delicado- dijo Rachel, fingiendo preocupación.

-¿Complicado? ¿Por qué?

-Finn siempre ha odiado a Jesse, pues me alejó de su lado justo cuando él descubrió que me amaba de verdad.

-Ah, entiendo… ¿Se llevaban como el perro y el gato, no?

-Algo así, ahora son más civilizados, pero…- Rachel se acercó más a Isabella, y comenzó a susurrarle, a modo de confidencia- entre nosotras, creo que aún se odian bastante y si Finn descubriese algunas cosas que hice en su ausencia…

-¿Algunas cosas? ¿A qué te refieres?- quiso saber Isabella, que sonreía triunfal en sus adentros.

-Bueno, algunos días Emily, la prima de Finn, no podía quedarse conmigo y… Jesse se quedó a dormir aquí…

-¡¿Qué? ¿Has dormido con él?

-¡No, no! Bueno… a veces se quedaba a cuidarme hasta que me quedaba dormida, pero nada más- dijo Rachel, tratando de quitarle importancia.

-Ya… entiendo…

Isabella no cabía en sí de felicidad e iba a formular otra pregunta justo en el momento en que el timbre de la puerta sonó.

-¡Vaya! ¿Quién será a estas horas?- preguntó Rachel, simulando sorpresa- Ahora vuelvo.

Rachel fue hacia la puerta y cuando la abrió descubrió a Jesse, que la miraba sonriente y se abalanzó sobre ella para darle un abrazo muy efusivo, que podía malinterpretarse.

-¡Jesse! ¿Qué… qué haces aquí?- preguntó Rachel, en un tono nervioso.

-¡Hola, preciosa! ¿Cómo está mi pequeñajo?- dijo él, mientras acariciaba su vientre con extremo cuidado.

-Eh… los dos estamos bien- dijo Rachel, algo tímida.

-¡Vaya, veo que tienes compañía!- comentó Jesse, al ver a Isabella, que esperaba junto a la puerta del salón y lo miraba con curiosidad- ¡Hola, soy Jesse! ¡Un buen amigo de Rachel!

-Hola, Jesse. Soy Isabella Nichols, una compañera de trabajo de Finn.

-Sí… Finn nos ha hablado mucho de ti…- dijo el castaño, con una sonrisa y pasando un brazo sobre el hombro de Rachel.

-¿En… en serio?- preguntó Bella, boquiabierta.

-¡Sí, todos los días me habla de tu enorme talento y tu hermosa voz!- dijo Rachel, con una sonrisa.

-Vaya… yo… no sé qué decir…- consiguió contestar la morena, muy sorprendida.

-¡No seas modesta, Bella!- exclamó Rachel- ¿Os apetece cenar algo?

-¡Claro, Rach!- dijo Jesse, mirándola con un brillo especial en los ojos que no pasó inadvertido para Isabella.

-Por mí, perfecto- respondió Bella, que no cabía en sí de felicidad.

La cena transcurrió con miradas entre los chicos, al tiempo que Jesse se encargó de preguntar constantemente por la salud del bebé, mientras comentaban algunas anécdotas de las clases de preparación al parto. Al terminar la velada, Isabella tenía la certeza de que había algo entre esos dos y que posiblemente el hijo que Rachel llevaba en su vientre fuese del tal Jesse. Con una sonrisa triunfal, Isabella se disculpó y se marchó a toda prisa rumbo a Los Ángeles, dónde al día siguiente pensaba contarle todo con pelos y señales a Finn. Por su parte, en cuanto la morena se marchó, Rachel y Jesse juntaron sus copas, festejando el éxito del plan y pensando en el siguiente paso a seguir para librarse de aquella lunática de una vez por todas.

Al día siguiente, Finn y Lau estaban terminando de ensayar cuando Isabella entró en el estudio abriendo la puerta de par en par y sorprendiendo a los chicos.

-¡Hola Finn!- saludó la morena con una sonrisa, para después mirar a Lau con cara de pocos amigos- Hola, tú.

-¡Isabella! ¡No le hables así!- se quejó el moreno, mirándola con seriedad.

-No te preocupes, Finn. No me importa- apuntó Laura, con una sonrisa suave.

-Sí, muy bonito todo… ¿Te importaría dejarme a solas un momento con Finn, mona?

-Sí, como no… ¡Adiós, Finn! ¡Luego nos vemos!- dijo Lau, recogiendo sus zapatillas de ballet y abandonando la sala.

-¡Por fin! ¡No sé cómo puedes aguantarla! ¡Es un bicho raro!

-Isabella… no empieces…- le suplicó Finn, perdiendo la paciencia.

-¡Perdona, perdona! ¡En realidad no vengo a hablar de eso! ¡Mira lo que tengo!- dijo, mostrándole un par de tickets- ¡Son dos entradas para el concierto que ofrece Bon Jovi en Los Ángeles este fin de semana! ¡Sé que te encanta el rock y he pensado que podríamos ir juntos!- apuntó ella, con una sonrisa.

-Lo siento, Isabella. Sin duda lo del concierto suena genial, pero ya tengo planes. De veras que lo lamento, otra vez será.

Finn se levantó e iba a marcharse, cuando la voz de Isabella le detuvo.

-¿Vas a ir a ver a Rachel?- preguntó ella, conteniendo la rabia que sentía.

-Sí, es la boda de dos de nuestros mejores amigos y no puedo faltar.

-Entiendo… bueno, pues ten cuidado- le advirtió ella, conteniendo una sonrisa malvada.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó él, con el ceño fruncido.

-Bueno, no sé… Puede que sean sólo suposiciones mías pero quizá no te espere sola esta vez…

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿De qué hablas?- preguntó él, muy serio.

-Espero que no te moleste, pero ayer fui a visitarla y…

-¡¿QUÉ? ¡¿Después de lo que pasó? ¿Cómo se te ocurre, Isabella?

-¡Finn! ¡Tranquilo! ¡Rachel fue muy amable y creo que olvidó por completo aquel malentendido!

-¡Maldita sea, Isabella! ¿Qué demonios le has contado?

-¡Nada! ¡No le he dicho nada! ¡Tan sólo quería conocerla!

-¿Para qué?

-¡Por curiosidad, nada más! ¡De todas maneras, no debes preocuparte! ¡Está bien acompañada!

-Mi prima está con ella, las dos están embarazadas y se ayudan mutuamente.

-En realidad, yo me refiero a otro tipo de compañía.

-No entiendo de qué me hablas.

-¿El nombre de Jesse te dice algo?

Finn no pudo evitar que sus puños se tensasen ligeramente al oír de nuevo aquel nombre, pero trató de disimularlo.

-¿Qué pasa con él?

-Ayer, no fui la única que pasé a visitarla. Al parecer él la está ayudando con todo lo del parto. De hecho, es muy protector con el bebé. No dejó de cuidar a Rachel en toda la cena.

-¿Qué? ¿Jesse se quedó a cenar?

-No sólo eso, Finn. Me temo que hay más cosas.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- quiso saber él, inseguro de repente.

-Bueno, se supone que esto era un secreto, pero tú eres mi amigo y mereces saber la verdad: Jesse se ha quedado a dormir en tu casa y en tu cama, con Rachel.

-¡¿QUÉ? ¡¿Pero qué demonios te pasa? ¡No, eso no es posible!

-¡Pregúntaselo a ella, no creo que sea capaz de negarlo! Lo siento mucho, Finn. Siento que hayas tenido que enterarte de todo esto de este modo.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó él, muy enfadado.

-¿Es que no lo ves, Finn? ¡El hijo que espera Rachel es suyo! ¡Rachel te ha engañado con Jesse!

-¡Cállate!- gritó él, preso de la rabia- ¡No vuelvas a decir esa clase de cosas! ¡Eso es mentira, Isabella! ¡¿Pero qué es lo que tienes en la cabeza? ¡Estás loca! ¡Eso es imposible!- exclamó Finn, fuera de sí.

-¡Si no me crees, habla con ella!- le respondió ella, presa de la ira.

Finn abandonó la sala dando un portazo y poco después pasó junto a la sala de baile, dónde Lau ensayaba su número para el capítulo que iban a grabar esa tarde. La morena se giró sorprendida al sentir el golpe de la puerta y vio a Finn salir disparado de la sala, muy enfadado. Laura se escondió en un rincón para descubrir después a Isabella, que sonreía de forma despiadada, y no pudo evitar que su estómago se retorciese, presa del miedo. Lo último que vio la morena fue a Isabella alejándose hacia su camerino, con una sonrisa malvada tatuada en el rostro.

Mientras tanto en Ohio, Emily y Rachel estaban en la cocina, preparando un bizcocho de limón con una receta que Carole les había dado. Tan sólo unos días atrás, la morena se había pasado por su casa y ambas habían disfrutado viendo viejas fotos de cuando Finn era tan sólo un crío. Rachel descubrió emocionada que su novio no había cambiado en absoluto. Aquel niño ya tenía su inconfundible sonrisa de medio lado y sus hermosos ojos marrones, en los que ella se perdía una y otra vez. Carole le explicó emocionada cómo era la relación del padre de Finn y él, la conexión que existía entre ambos, a pesar de que por aquel entonces Finn era tan sólo un bebé. Christopher Hudson siempre se había desvivido por su único hijo y abandonarle a él y a su esposa para irse de misión a Irak fue sin duda lo más duro que hizo en su vida. A pesar de que él ya no estaba, Carole le contó a Rachel lo mucho que había de Christopher en Finn. No sólo se parecían físicamente, sino que ambos tenían un carácter parecido y Finn había heredado su capacidad de liderazgo. Rachel sonrió una vez más al recordar aquellos momentos, mientras observaba a lo lejos la pequeña foto que Carole le había regalado en la que salía Christopher sosteniendo a un Finn de tan sólo unos meses de vida. Emily se giró extrañada para sonreír al darse cuenta de qué era lo que estaba observando su amiga.

-¿Te gusta esa foto, verdad?

-Me encanta. De hecho, creo que se ha convertido en mi favorita- dijo ella, acariciando su vientre con ternura.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó Emily, imitando el gesto de la morena con su propio abdomen.

-Bueno, a veces se mueve toda la noche, pero son falsas alarmas. Al parecer, este pequeñín está esperando el momento oportuno para nacer.

-¿Te refieres a cuando Finn esté cerca?

-Sí, eso creo, aunque sea una tontería- dijo Rachel, sonriente.

-¡No tiene porqué! ¡Los bebés son muy inteligentes! ¡La mía va a ser una boxeadora de cuidado!

-¿De modo que un karateka y una boxeadora?- preguntó la morena, alzando una ceja- Buena combinación…- mientras asentía.

-Sí, eso me parece- dijo Emily, entre risas- Por cierto, ¿Has hablado ya con Finn sobre lo que te dijo esa loca?

-No, aún no… estoy esperando a que ella realice algún movimiento.

-¡Aún no entiendo porqué no me despertaste! ¡Si la hubiese tenido delante le hubiese dicho un par de cositas!

-¡No quiero involucrarte a ti también, Em! ¡Bastantes problemas tienes tú ya!- dijo Rachel, en un suspiro.

-¿Finn aún no me ha perdonado?- preguntó la castaña, agachando la cabeza.

-Dale tiempo, Em… para él ha sido muy repentino enterarse así de tu embarazo… y que no quieras decirnos quién es el padre tan sólo empeora las cosas…

-¡Pues no entiendo porqué! ¡Este bebé es mío y punto! ¡Si Finn me quisiese lo respetaría!

-¡Claro que lo respeta! ¡Lo que pasa es que te quiere mucho y no se perdona no haberte protegido más! ¡Los dos te queremos! ¡Pero el padre de tu hija tiene que decir algo en todo esto! ¡Finn tiene razón, Em! ¡No puede desentenderse de ese modo! ¡Tienes que decírselo!

-Pero… no puedo- dijo ella, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-¿Por qué, Em?- preguntó Rachel, preocupada- ¿Qué es lo que tanto te tortura? ¿Qué te impide ir y decírselo?

-Yo… te prometo que lo sabrás muy pronto… también Finn… todos lo sabréis…

El sonido del móvil interrumpió la conversación de las chicas.

-Mira, hablando del rey de Roma- dijo Rachel, mirando el identificador de llamadas- ¿Sí?

-¿Rachel?- preguntó Finn, muy nervioso.

-¡Hola, Finn!- contestó ella sonriente- ¿Cómo estás?

-Rach, tenemos que hablar, es muy urgente- dijo él, en un tono grave.

-Claro, dime- dijo Rachel, sonriendo al comprobar que Isabella había caído en su trampa.

-¿Es cierto que Isabella fue ayer a casa a visitarte?

-Sí, se pasó por aquí- contestó ella, restándole importancia.

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre abrirle la puerta, Rach? ¿Qué demonios te ha dicho?-quiso saber él, con evidente enfado en la voz.

-¡Tranquilo, Finn! ¡Está todo bajo control! ¡Tan sólo deja que te explique y lo comprenderás enseguida!

-¡Tú no lo entiendes, Rach! ¡Ella dice que tú y Jesse…!

-¿Qué Jesse y yo tenemos una aventura, no?

-Sí… ¡Un momento! ¿Cómo? ¿Entonces…?

-¡Finn! ¡Es una trampa! ¡Tan sólo le he dado a esa lunática la información que quería! ¡Jesse sólo es un amigo y no puede ser el padre de nuestro hijo! ¡Cuando Jesse y yo volvimos a encontrarnos ya estaba embarazada de ti! ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas?

-¡Claro que lo recuerdo! ¡Por eso no entiendo nada!

-Será mejor que empecemos desde el principio…

Rachel le explicó a Finn todos los detalles de aquella misteriosa llamada que había recibido unos días atrás y los pormenores del plan que había trazado con la ayuda de Jesse.

-¿QUÉ? ¡¿Cómo se atreve esa loca a meterse en nuestras vidas?- preguntó Finn, cada vez más enfadado- ¡Ya mismo voy a hablar con ella!

-¡NO, Finn, tienes que escucharme! ¡Necesito que le sigas el juego! ¡Tienes que hacerle creer que dudas de mí!

-¡Pero Rach…!

-¡Finn! ¡Jesse estará allí mañana! ¡Ya ha cogido un vuelo de última hora! ¡En cuanto llegue tienes que fingir que estás furioso porque crees que hay algo entre él y yo!

-¡No entiendo! ¿Por qué no podemos enfrentarnos a ella?

-¡Isabella es muy peligrosa! ¡La persona que me llamó parece conocerla bastante bien! ¡Por ahora lo mejor es hacerle creer que todo le está saliendo a la perfección! ¿Me prometes que le seguirás el juego? Hazlo por nuestro bebé, por favor- le rogó Rachel, desesperada.

-¡Está bien! ¡Mañana llamaré a Jesse para acordar todo! ¡No quiero que nada se estropee!

-¡Gracias, Finn!

-No hay porqué darlas. Haría lo que fuese por ti y por nuestro pequeño.

-Te quiero, Finn, nunca lo olvides.

-No lo haré. Yo también te quiero, Rach.

-¡Llámame mañana para ver qué tal ha salido todo!

-¡Sí, lo haré! ¡Hasta luego!

Finn colgó el teléfono y respiró aliviado, para después abrir la puerta y encontrarse a Isabella, que estaba a punto de llamar.

-¡Hola, Finn! ¿Va todo bien?

Finn agachó la cabeza y se dispuso a interpretar su papel en el plan de los chicos.

-No… tenías razón… Rachel no ha querido contestar a mis preguntas…

-¿Lo ves?- dijo ella, conteniendo una sonrisa de triunfo- te lo dije.

-Sí, es cierto… ahora sólo quiero matar a ese desgraciado.

-¡No, Finn! ¡No te rebajes a su nivel! ¡Eso sería un error! ¿Por qué no mejor vienes a mi casa y lo hablamos?

-De acuerdo… pero sólo un rato- dijo él, siguiéndole el juego.

En ese momento apareció Lau, que aún llevaba puesto su atuendo de baile.

-¡Finn! ¿Te ocurre algo? Tienes mal aspecto- comentó ella, algo preocupada.

-¡Estaba perfectamente hasta que has llegado tú!- le espetó Isabella con desprecio- ¡Vamos, Finn! ¡Mi chófer ya está abajo y nos llevará dónde quieras!

Sin más, Isabella tiró del brazo de Finn, arrastrándole hacia la salida mientras el moreno se giró por última vez para mirar a su amiga y guiñarle un ojo, en señal de que todo estaba bien. Laura sonrió, más relajada, y fue a recoger sus cosas para después dirigirse al estudio y grabar las escenas que tenía pendientes.

Aquella noche, cuando Finn pudo deshacerse de Isabella, llamó a Jesse, que ya se encontraba en Los Ángeles, para acordar qué es lo que harían al día siguiente. Los chicos estuvieron hablando durante varias horas hasta que todo quedó perfectamente planeado y después ambos se fueron a dormir, deseando que todo saliese a la perfección para mantener a salvo tanto a Rachel como al bebé.

A las diez en punto de la mañana siguiente, Jesse ya estaba preparado junto a la recepción de los estudios. El castaño puso su mejor sonrisa y después se acercó a la secretaria, que le miraba de reojo con curiosidad.

-Buenos días… disculpe… ¿podría decirme si aquí se graba la serie "_music 2 me_"?

-Sí, es aquí… ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

-Bueno, me llamo Jesse St. James y venía a ver a uno de los actores del reparto, Finn Hudson.

-¡Oh! ¡El señor Hudson! ¡Sí, trabaja aquí! ¿Es usted familiar suyo?

-Bueno, no exactamente… soy un amigo de su novia, que está embarazada de casi nueve meses. Ella le ha comprado una especie de amuleto y me ha pedido que se lo traiga para que le dé suerte en su último día de rodaje, ya sabe… cosas de enamorados- explicó él, con una sonrisa encantadora.

-Sí, ya veo… ¡Qué bonito! ¿Me disculpa un momento? Voy a llamar a la señorita Roads para que me confirme la cita

-Claro, aquí espero.

La secretaria marcó el número sin dejar de mirar a Jesse con una sonrisa coqueta. Tan sólo unos segundos después, Amy Roads, la representante de Finn, confirmó las palabras de Jesse y el castaño subió las escaleras a toda prisa hacia los estudios, dónde el plan daría comienzo. Una vez allí, comenzó a moverse con rapidez entre los pasillos para encontrar el camerino de Finn cuando, de repente, algo se cruzo en su camino y esa persona y él cayeron al suelo. Jesse abrió los ojos lentamente, aturdido por el choque, para después descubrir que debajo de él se encontraba la criatura más hermosa y delicada que había visto en toda su vida. Jesse sonrió al comprobar que la chica estaba en perfecto estado, aunque aún no había pronunciado palabra alguna. Sin darse cuenta, Jesse comenzó a recorrerla con su mirada de la cabeza hasta los pies, descubrió encantado que tenía una hermosa melena de color negro azabache que le llegaba hasta los hombros y que sus labios eran de color rosado y parecían tiernos y carnosos. A continuación, se fijó en sus hermosas piernas, que delataban que se trataba con total seguridad de una bailarina, posiblemente de danza clásica. Finalmente Jesse alzó el rostro para mirar a aquella preciosidad a los ojos, pero su sonrisa se esfumó al hacerlo, pues la chica lo observaba con una mezcla de pánico y desesperación, al tiempo que el castaño notó como su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar. Jesse sacudió la cabeza y con cuidado ayudó a la joven a ponerse en pie.

-Hola… ¿estás bien?

La chica se alejó rápidamente, abrazándose el cuerpo, como si tuviera que protegerse de algo, para después alzar la cabeza y mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

-Es…estoy bien… perdona, ha sido culpa mía…-consiguió contestar, con voz temblorosa.

-¡No! ¡Para nada! ¡Ha sido culpa mía! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo que pasa es que es la primera vez que vengo aquí y ando algo perdido! ¿Podrías ayudarme a encontrar a una persona que estoy buscando?- preguntó él, con una sonrisa amable e intrigado por el misterio que envolvía a esa chica.

-Yo... la verdad es que llego tarde a ensayar y...

-Por favor, sólo será un momento, estoy seguro de que puedes ayudarme.

-No sé...

La joven se mordió el labio inferior, dubitativa y temerosa al mismo tiempo. Justo cuando iba a darle una respuesta, un grito ensordecedor desde la otra punta del pasillo atrajo toda su atención.

-¡TÚ! ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A VENIR AQUÍ? ¡A MI TRABAJO DESPUÉS DE HABERTE ACOSTADO CON MI NOVIA!- chilló Finn, con toda la rabia que fue capaz, apuntándole con un dedo y seguido de Isabella, que no podía esconder su satisfacción ante lo que iba a suceder.

Jesse se giró para mirar a Finn con los ojos como platos y apartó a la chica en un sólo movimiento, para seguirle el juego al moreno.

-¿QU... QUÉ?¡¿PERO QUÉ DICES? ¡ESO ES MENTIRA, FINN! ¡RACHEL Y YO SÓLO SOMOS AMIGOS! ¡TE HAS VUELTO COMPLETAMENTE LOCO!

-¡MIENTES! ¡HAS ESTADO DURMIENDO CON ELLA! ¡EN MI CAMA!

-¡ESPERA, FINN! ¡LAS COSAS NO SON COMO CREES!

-¡TE VOY A MATAR!

En ese momento, Finn se abalanzó sobre Jesse y ambos comenzaron a rodar por el suelo, simulando una auténtica pelea. Tal y como acordaron, Finn golpeó a Jesse en el labio y éste le asestó un golpe en la mejilla al moreno. Unos segundos después, aquella joven se interpuso entre ellos, deteniendo la pelea.

-¡Ya basta! ¡Por favor, calmaos! ¿Finn, qué significa esto?- preguntó la chica, mirando a su amigo con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¡Lau, no te metas! ¡Rachel me ha estado engañando con este estúpido!- dijo él, revolviéndose entre los brazos de Isabella, que no cabía en sí del gozo.

-¡Un momento! ¿Os conocéis?- preguntó Jesse, muy sorprendido y sin dejar de mirar a Lau.

-Somos compañeros de reparto- le explicó Laura, sin soltarle del todo.

-¡No hables con él! ¡No es más que un montón de mierda! ¡Confié en ti y me la has arrebatado! ¡Te odio!- le espetó Finn, mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

-¡Estás loco! ¡Has perdido el norte completamente, Finn! ¡No me hago responsable de lo que pueda decir Rach!

-¡No la llames así! ¡Tú lo has estropeado todo! ¡Podéis iros bien lejos los dos! ¡Ya no me importa! ¡Qué seáis muy felices! ¡Ya nada ni nadie os lo va a impedir!

Dicho esto, Finn se libró de los brazos de Isabella y se marchó hacia su camerino, dando un sonoro portazo al cerrar. Lau se sobresaltó y finalmente soltó a Jesse, que la miró con curiosidad.

-¿De modo que ya os conocéis?

-Finn es mi mejor y único amigo aquí dentro. Ven, te curaré esa herida- dijo, señalando su labio.

-Gra... gracias...

Laura llevó a Jesse a su propio camerino, dónde se puso a rebuscar agua oxigenada y un par de gasas en su botiquín de primeros auxilios.

-Vaya, que previsora- apuntó él, con una sonrisa.

-Sí, bueno, nunca sabes cuándo puedes caerte o algo peor...

-No sé qué demonios le pasa... tan sólo venía a darle una cosa de Rachel y él...

-Se le pasará, estoy convencida- le aseguró ella, poniéndole una gasa en la herida- Ahora creo que es mejor que vuelvas a Ohio y le cuentes a Rachel lo que ha pasado.

-¿Contárselo?- preguntó él, alzando las cejas.

-Sí, dile que todo ha salido bien y que no debe preocuparse.

-¿Qu... qué? Pero...

-Díselo...- dijo ella, sonriendo levemente para después recoger sus cosas y abandonar el cuarto.

Jesse la vio marcharse con una mezcla de alegría, tristeza y confusión. Aquella chica no sólo era hermosa por fuera, también lo era por dentro. Sin embargo, había algo en ella que la apartaba del resto del mundo. Durante toda la cura, ella había esquivado su mirada y algo en sus ojos le indicaba que era muy probable que aquella chica hubiese sufrido mucho durante gran parte de su vida. A pesar de que sentía que no iba a volver a verla, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que no fuera así y sus caminos volvieran a cruzarse tarde o temprano. Jesse se quitó la gasa del labio para después salir del estudio, no sin antes mandarle un mensaje de enhorabuena a Finn por el éxito del plan. Unas horas después, el castaño ya se había subido a un avión rumbo a Ohio, pero la imagen de Laura y el miedo que vio en sus ojos, era algo que no podía sacarse de la cabeza.

Por otro lado y ya por la noche, Isabella descansaba recostada en el amplio sofá que tenía en el apartamento que había alquilado en Los Ángeles mientras sostenía una copa de champán en la mano, festejando el éxito de su plan para acabar con aquella enana odiosa que era Rachel Berry. En tan sólo un par de días, las cosas entre la feliz parejita se habían complicado de forma considerable e Isabella sólo podía alegrarse por ello, al tiempo que removía lentamente su copa, pensativa. Ahora más que nunca, debía de estar alerta a cualquier imprevisto que pudiera surgir. Por ello, no tardó en contratar un detective que siguiese todos los pasos de Finn en aquella boda y le asegurase que la pareja no resolvía aquel malentendido. Tras colgar el teléfono, Isabella contempló sonriente la foto de promoción de la serie en la que salían Finn y ella y suspiró ante lo que estaba por llegar.

-Muy pronto tú y yo estaremos juntos... ya lo verás...

Los días fueron pasando y el plan iba sobre ruedas. Jesse le había relatado a Rachel con todo lujo de detalles lo que había sucedido en el estudio de grabación y la morena sólo pudo sonreír, al comprobar que efectivamente habían conseguido engañar a la astuta de Isabella. El viernes por la noche, a tan sólo unas horas de la boda de Quinn y Sam, Finn llegó a Ohio desde Los Ángeles y se encontró a Rachel en la cocina, ultimando los detalles de la cena. Finn no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado para después rodear su cintura con las manos, para que ella girase, quedando frente a frente con él. La morena no tardó en corresponder a sus atenciones, besándole con pasión, mientras se perdía entre su abrazo. Los chicos siguieron besándose unos minutos más, recordando a cada momento lo mucho que se amaban y necesitaban el uno al otro. Un poco después, Emily bajó a la cocina y una vez más Finn la observó algo incómodo, incapaz de aceptar que su prima estaba en estado. Sin pronunciar palabra alguna, el moreno salió de la cocina y la cena también transcurrió en silencio mientras las chicas se miraban la una a la otra, intentando sacar temas de conversación a lo que Finn contestaba con simples monosílabos que añadían más tensión a la escena. Cuando ya no pudo aguantar más, Emily soltó la servilleta con rabia, atrayendo la atención de Finn, que la miró con el ceño fruncido, sin saber qué decir.

-Bueno, ¿creo que ya es suficiente, no?

-¿Có… cómo dices, Em?

-¡¿Es que nunca vamos a volver a ser una familia normal? ¿Tan grave es que me haya quedado embarazada? ¡Ya soy mayorcita para hacerme cargo! ¿No crees?

-¡Maldita sea, Em!- exclamó él, dando un golpe en la mesa- ¡No es tu embarazo el problema! ¡Si es lo que querías, enhorabuena! ¡Lo que quiero saber es quién es el padre!

-Chicos, por favor…- suplicó Rachel, mientras sentía las fuertes patadas que le estaba asestando su pequeño.

-¡No, Rach! ¡No me callo! ¡Esto es el colmo! ¿Quién demonios cree que es ese desgraciado para embarazarte y luego desaparecer como si nada? ¡Es repugnante!

-¡Las cosas no son como crees, él no sabe nada!

-¡Pues ya estás tardando en decírselo! ¡Si quieres se lo digo yo! ¡Pienso matarlo con mis propias manos en cuanto lo descubra!

-¡NO! ¡Ni hablar! ¡No quiero que te metas en mi vida! ¡Ya estoy harta!

Emily se levantó de la mesa con lágrimas en los ojos, subiendo las escaleras a toda prisa y cerrando la puerta con un portazo.

-Estupendo… espero que estés satisfecho, Finn- dijo Rachel, levantándose con cuidado y subiendo también las escaleras hacia su habitación, sin dejar de sujetar su vientre, aguantando las patadas del bebé como podía.

Tan sólo unos minutos después, Finn ya se había dirigido hacia el cuarto de Emily, a quien finalmente pidió disculpas. Los primos se reconciliaron con un fuerte abrazo y después el moreno se dirigió hacia su habitación, dónde Rachel ya le esperaba acostada y sin retirar la mano derecha de su vientre, en un gesto de dolor.

-¡Rach! ¿Estás bien?- preguntó él, preocupado, situándose junto a ella.

-S… sí… vamos a dormir, mañana es la boda de los chicos y va a ser un día ajetreado para todos- dijo ella, dándole la espalda.

-Espera, Rach- le rogó él, cogiéndole del brazo con suavidad.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Quiero que sepas que acabo de hablar con Em y le he pedido disculpas. Después de todo, quizá sea mejor que ese hombre no sepa nada.

-Me alegro de que al fin hayas comprendido que ya es mayorcita para tomar sus propias decisiones- apuntó la morena, con una sonrisa débil- gracias por comprenderlo, Finn.

-No, gracias a ti por darle luz y sentido a mi vida- le respondió él, con un brillo especial en los ojos y besando su frente- Ya estoy deseando que nazca, me muero por conocer a nuestro pequeño.

-Yo… yo también- apuntó Rachel, sintiendo de nuevo las patadas del bebé.

-¿Rach? ¿Seguro que estás bien? ¿Quieres que vayamos a urgencias?

-¡No, no! ¡No he roto aguas aún! ¡Todavía no va a nacer, Finn! ¡Duérmete y descansa!

Finn sonrió y después se acurrucó junto a ella, entre las sábanas. Los chicos finalmente se quedaron dormidos abrazados, hasta que el día siguiente llegó.

Tan sólo unas horas después Finn, Rachel y Emily iban montados en el coche, rumbo a la pequeña capilla dónde Sam y Quinn iban a contraer matrimonio. Rachel se aferró con fuerza al asa de la puerta del coche, sintiendo cada vez con más intensidad las patadas de su bebé y rogando al cielo para no ponerse justo ese día de parto. Por su parte, Finn observaba a Rach algo preocupado al tiempo que Emily no había pronunciado palabra alguna en todo el camino. La castaña temblaba sólo de pensar que aquel día iba a reencontrarse con Noah Puckerman, el padre de la hija que estaba esperando. Por otro lado, estaba el resto del Glee Club y su propia familia. ¿Qué opinarían de una joven que se ha quedado embarazada sin un novio formal? El miedo a un juicio público hacía que sus tripas se revolviesen, hasta el punto que creyó que en cualquier momento iba a vomitar. Finalmente los chicos llegaron a la capilla, dónde ya esperaba todo el mundo. Cuando Emily salió del coche, al instante todas las miradas se posaron en ella y especialmente en su tripa, que ya revelaba su evidente embarazo. Las chicas la miraron boquiabiertas mientras que Emily observó como Puck la miraba con ojos como platos, para después dirigirse con paso rápido hacia ella. Emily se ponía más y más nerviosa a cada minuto, de modo que Rach la ayudó a entrar como pudo en la pequeña iglesia, antes de que Puck pudiera alcanzarla. Tras la sorpresa inicial, todos comenzaron a entrar al lugar, ocupando sus posiciones entre risas y charlas. Emily no pudo evitar que una lágrima rodase por su mejilla, al tiempo que Rachel la secaba al instante con un pañuelo, para después volver a llevarse ésta al vientre, sujetándolo con firmeza.

-Tranquila, Em. Todo va a salir bien.

-¿Cómo puedes decirme eso cuando ambas sabemos que soy la comidilla de todos los que están aquí?- preguntó ella, con un nudo en la garganta.

-No les hagas caso, todo se va a solucionar- le aseguró la morena, con una sonrisa débil.

En ese momento, Maddy, la preciosa hija de Mercedes y Jaden, le tendió una pequeña hoja de papel a la castaña, que la sostuvo entre sus delicadas manos durante algunos segundos, sin saber cómo actuar.

-¿A qué esperas? ¡Ábrela!- le animó Rachel, sin dejar de mirar a Puck.

Emily desplegó el pequeño papelito con cuidado, para descubrir una nota que decía:

_Te espero en la puerta trasera cuando finalice la ceremonia. Tenemos que hablar. _

_Noah Puckerman_

La joven releyó la nota una y otra vez, mientras la sostenía entre sus manos temblorosas, sin saber cómo reaccionar. De repente, el grito ahogado de Rachel atrajo toda su atención.

-Dios mío… es él…- consiguió decir la morena, con la boca abierta y sin dejar de sujetar su abultado vientre.

-Yo… por favor, no digas nada…- suplicó Emily, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Rachel asintió débilmente, vigilando a Finn por el rabillo del ojo, quien se había mantenido en un segundo plano, pero que permanecía atento al estado de su prima. La morena giró de nuevo el rostro, esta vez para enfrentarse a la mirada de Puck, que no había dejado de mirar a Emily. En ese momento, el bebé volvió a golpear a Rachel con más fuerza y la joven perdió de vista a Noah, que abandonó la sala, muy nervioso.

Puck salió con paso rápido de la pequeña capilla, por uno de los pasillos laterales del lugar. En cuanto estuvo completamente a solas, el moreno se apoyó contra la pared, mientras una lágrima de frustración se deslizaba lentamente por su rostro. ¿Por qué Emily se había quedado embarazada y no le había dicho nada? ¿Acaso no era él el padre de aquella criatura? El moreno echó la cabeza hacia atrás, en un gesto de rabia y tristeza al mismo tiempo. Sin tan sólo hubiera reconocido a tiempo que llevaba años enamorado de ella tal vez las cosas serían diferentes ahora. Durante años se había engañado a sí mismo con esa imagen de chico duro y esa fijación por Quinn que tan sólo le había traído dolor y desengaño al ver que ella finalmente escogió a Sam y no a él. Puck sonrió al recordar algunos momentos vividos con Emily cuando tal sólo eran unos niños, recordó con nostalgia cómo ella le había enseñado lo que era el valor y que una mujer podía superar a un hombre en muchos sentidos. De repente, el murmullo de alguien cantando hizo que el moreno alzase la vista, para fijarse en una pequeña sala que había al lateral de la capilla y cuya puerta estaba entreabierta. Puck se dirigió hacia allí sigilosamente y no pudo evitar sonreír al descubrir allí a Quinn, que daba los últimos retoques a su maquillaje y era la última persona que faltaba por entrar a la capilla donde se convertiría en la señora de Sam Evans. Quinn se giró sorprendida al sentir cómo se abría la puerta para después corresponder a la sonrisa de su amigo.

-¿Puck? ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿Va todo bien?- preguntó la rubia, preocupada.

-Sí, sí… no te preocupes, Quinn. Por cierto, estás preciosa- apuntó él, con una sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias, Puck, es todo un detalle por tu parte. ¿Por qué antes no eras así?

-Bueno, yo… supongo que porque era un estúpido al que sólo le importaba ser popular… ¿Habría cambiado algo que hubiera sido de otro modo?

-Yo… ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

Mientras tanto en la capilla, Rachel se revolvía inquieta en el banquito, al lado de Finn. Su pequeño no había dejado de moverse en toda la mañana y la morena empezaba a temer seriamente que el nacimiento del bebé se adelantase. Emily comenzó a buscar a Puck con la mirada y sus nervios aumentaron al no encontrarle por ningún lado. ¿Tan mal le había caído la noticia que había decidido escapar? La castaña bajó la cabeza justo en el momento en el que Rachel le asestó un codazo en todo el costado.

-¡Auch! ¿Rach, por qué has hecho eso?

-Ve a buscarle, Em- susurró la morena- Tenéis que arreglar esto y cuanto antes o lo hará Finn cuando lo descubra.

Emily se tensó al darse cuenta de que su amiga tenía razón y como pudo se levantó para salir por el lateral, en busca de Puck. La castaña empezó a mirar por todos lados sin éxito hasta que el sonido de unas voces charlando en una pequeña habitación llamó su atención. Emily se acercó a la puerta entreabierta con cuidado, para descubrir a Puck hablando con Quinn, que ya llevaba puesto su hermoso vestido de novia y le miraba algo confusa. La castaña se acercó un poco más, hasta que pudo escuchar perfectamente la conversación de los chicos.

-La verdad, no lo sé, Quinn. Mi vida ha sido un completo desastre estos meses y tan sólo quería decirte que siento todo el daño que os hice a Sam y a ti.

-Todo eso está olvidado ya, Puck. No te preocupes- dijo ella, algo nerviosa- Si te soy sincera, yo ahora mismo tengo un miedo terrible.

-¿Cómo? ¿La gran Quinn Fabray tiene miedo? ¿Cómo es eso posible?

-¡No seas bobo, Puckerman!- dijo ella, acercándose a él y dándole un suave golpe en el brazo- No es nada, es que… ¿Y si Sam no es el adecuado? ¿Y si yo no soy suficientemente buena para él?

Puck negó con la cabeza para después a la rubia entre sus brazos, en un abrazo tierno.

-¡No digas tonterías, Quinn! ¡Sam y tú formáis la pareja perfecta! ¡Nada ni nadie podría separaros!

-Eso no es cierto… yo… durante un tiempo creí que sentía algo por ti…

-Pero ambos hemos descubierto que sólo fue un encaprichamiento. Tú amas a Sam, Quinn. Él es el hombre de tu vida.

-Sí que le amo, pero… ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de lo segundo?

-Mmm… ¿Qué sientes cuando él te besa?

-Uff… es algo maravilloso… siento que el tiempo no ha pasado y es como si siempre que me besara lo hiciese por primera vez.

-¿Sólo él te hace sentir así?

-Bueno, en un tiempo tú también…

-Entonces se me ocurre una idea para que salgas de dudas.

Sin decir una palabra más, Puck acortó la distancia que los separaba y comenzó a besar a la rubia, que al principio se tensó, pero finalmente correspondió también al beso. Emily, al contemplar aquella escena, sintió como su corazón volvía a romperse una vez más. La castaña salió corriendo de allí para después chocar contra alguien en la puerta que unía el pasillo con la capilla.

-¡Em! ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás bien?

-¡SAM!- gritó Emily, asustada- ¡Sí, sí! ¿Qué… qué haces aquí?

-Bueno… es mi boda… ¿lo has olvidado?- bromeó él con una sonrisa.

-¡No, no! ¡Lo que quiero decir es que… NO PUEDES VER A LA NOVIA!

-¡Bah! ¡No digas tonterías! ¡Esa es una tradición muy antigua, Em!

-¡Por eso mismo! ¡Ya sabes que Quinn es muy devota! ¡Se enfadará mucho si vas a verla ahora!- logró decir Em, presa de los nervios.

-De acuerdo, tienes razón… de todas formas, te veo muy nerviosa… ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme, Em?

La castaña alzó el rostro para mirarle fijamente a los ojos, dubitativa. Finalmente, negó con la cabeza para después sonreír.

-No, Sam. No hay nada que quiera decirte salvo desearte mucha suerte y espero que Quinn y tú seáis muy felices.

-Gracias, Em. ¿Entramos?

-Sí, vamos.

En ese mismo momento, los chicos ya se habían separado y se miraban sonrientes.

-¿Te encuentras mejor?- preguntó el moreno, mirándola con una sonrisa.

-Sí, gracias Puck.

-¿Preparada para casarte, Quinn Fabray?

-Más que nunca- respondió ella, con una sonrisa.

Puck llevó a la novia hacia la entrada de la capilla, dónde ya esperaba el padre de Quinn, para escoltarla hacia el altar. En ese momento, la marcha nupcial comenzó y las damas de honor comenzaron a esparcir pétalos de rosa por el pasillo dónde desfilaría la novia. En último lugar apareció Quinn, que no podía dejar de mirar a Sam, que la contemplaba embelesado. Los novios se reunieron, entrelazando sus manos, al tiempo que Puck ocupaba su asiento ante la mirada vacía de Emily, que sólo pensaba en escapar de allí. La ceremonia transcurrió con normalidad, con miradas de complicidad entre los novios y algunos de los asistentes, como Finn y Rachel, que tenían sus manos entrelazadas y no se soltaron en ningún momento o Jesse, que no podía dejar de mirar a Laura, que evitaba corresponderle pero no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la felicidad en sus rostro cuando sus miradas conectaban. Cuando Sam y Quinn fueron declarados marido y mujer, Kurt y Rachel se dirigieron hacia el escenario al tiempo que ambos tomaban unos micrófonos.

-Buenos días a todos- dijo Rachel, con lágrimas de emoción en los ojos- como sabéis, hoy hemos venido para ver como dos personas maravillosas unen sus vidas para siempre, por ello, ante todo quiero felicitaros chicos- dijo Rachel con dulzura mirando a los novios- Sam, eres un chico estupendo y uno de mis mejores amigos. Siempre has estado ahí, cuidando de Quinn como nadie y quiero darte las gracias una vez más. Te deseo todo lo mejor y espero que seas muy feliz, porque has encontrado a la mujer perfecta. Quinn, sabes que no comenzamos demasiado bien, nos gustaba el mismo chico y pertenecíamos a mundos completamente diferentes. Sin embargo, con el tiempo nos fuimos acercando la una a la otra y aquí estamos hoy: tú acabas de casarte con un hombre maravilloso y yo estoy esperando un bebé del único hombre al que he amado en toda mi vida. Te quiero mucho, Quinn, eres mi mejor amiga y hoy puedo afirmar que no sabría ni podría vivir sin ti y tus consejos. Gracias por estos ocho años de sincera amistad y te deseo lo mejor junto a Sam. Os quiero mucho, chicos.

La gente comenzó a aplaudir emocionada, mientras Quinn le susurraba un "gracias" a su amiga, para después centrar toda su atención en Kurt.

-Bueno, chicos, creo que Rachel ha resumido todo lo que pienso bastante bien, de modo que hay poco más que decir. Para mí, formáis una pareja increíble y es todo un honor para mí que me hayáis permitido organizar todo y elegir los vestidos. Quinn, sabes que te adoro y que Rachel y tú sois mis mejores amigas. Si no fuera por vosotras no habría tenido el valor de decirle a Blaine lo mucho que le quiero y por eso os doy las gracias una vez más. Sam, tú también has sido un gran amigo y apoyo para mí. Gracias por cuidar tan bien de Quinnie y espero que vuestra historia de amor dure para siempre. Tras darle muchas vueltas, Rachel y yo hemos pensado que el mejor regalo que podíamos haceros es cantar una canción, de modo que esta es para vosotros y espero que os guste el fotomontaje que hemos preparado.

En ese momento, sobre la pared de la capilla, comenzaron a proyectarse fotos de la pareja y los chicos, al tiempo que Rachel y Kurt comenzaban a cantar los primeros acordes de _Happy days are here again/Get happy_

.com/watch?v=SQs01BMSZn0

Los invitados aplaudieron emocionados al tiempo que Sam y Quinn se acercaron para abrazar a sus amigos. Emily, al ver que todo el mundo parecía distraído, abandonó la capilla tan rápido como pudo, sin darse cuenta de que Puck la había estado vigilando y la siguió a toda prisa para después encontrarse a la castaña apoyada contra un árbol, llorando desconsoladamente.

-¡Em! ¿Estás bien? ¿Es el bebé?- preguntó él, muy preocupado.

-¿Qu… qué quieres, Puckerman? ¿Es que no te parece suficiente la que has armado ya? ¿Siempre tienes que estropearlo todo, no?

-¿Cómo? ¿A qué te refieres?

-¡No te hagas el tonto conmigo, Puck! ¡Lo he visto! ¡He visto cómo la has besado!

-¡¿Qué? ¡No, Em! ¡Deja que te explique! ¡El beso no ha significado, nada! ¡Te lo juro! ¡Estoy enamorado de ti!

-¡MIENTES! ¡TE ODIO, NOAH PUCKERMAN! ¡SIEMPRE CONVIERTES MI VIDA EN UN INFIERNO!

Los gritos de Emily llegaron hasta la capilla, dónde Rachel, Finn y el resto corrieron hacia afuera, a ver qué estaba ocurriendo.

-¡Cálmate, Em! ¡Por favor, deja que te explique!

-¡No hay nada que explicar, Puck! ¡Tan sólo soy tu juguetito! ¡Un maldito calentón!

-¡No, Em! ¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Te quiero y voy a luchar por ti y por nuestro bebé!

-¿¡QUÉ!- exclamó Finn, preso de la rabia de repente-¡¿ÉL ES EL PADRE DE TU BEBÉ, EM?-preguntó a su prima, que sollozaba entre los brazos de Rachel y finalmente asintió.

Tan sólo medio segundo después, Finn se abalanzó sobre Puck para empezar a golpearlo con rabia. Cuando Sam y Jesse lograron separarlos, Finn miró a Puck con rabia, para después recriminarle su actitud.

-¡Maldito seas! ¿Cómo has podido ser tan poco hombre y abandonarla?

-¡Yo no sabía que estaba embarazada! ¡Estoy enamorado de ella, Finn!

Al escuchar eso, Finn se abalanzó contra él, para volver a golpearlo. Emily al ver el desastre que había causado, cogió las llaves del coche de Finn que se habían caído al suelo a causa de la pelea y salió huyendo. La reacción de Rachel no se hizo esperar y siguió como pudo a Emily, entre jadeos, debido a las contracciones que eran provocadas por los movimientos del bebé. Quinn, al ver que las chicas se marchaban decidió seguirlas, moviéndose tanto como su vestido de novia le permitía. Cuando Emily subió al coche, las manos le temblaban y para cuando pudo arrancar las dos chicas ya habían subido al asiento trasero y Emily advirtió su presencia una vez que ya estaban en marcha.

-¿Qué hacéis vosotras aquí? ¡Bajad del coche!

-¡No, Em! ¡De aquí no me muevo sin ti!- le dijo Rachel, respirando entrecortadamente entre los brazos de Quinn, que la observaba preocupada.

-¡Emily! ¡Tienes que parar el coche! ¡Rachel no se encuentra bien y tantas emociones no son buenas para los bebés! ¡Créeme, he tenido uno y sé lo que es!

-¡Cállate, Quinn! ¡No eres más que una hipócrita! ¡No sé cómo has podido hacerle esto a Sam!

-¿Cómo? ¿Puck te ha contado?

-¡No ha hecho falta! ¡He visto cómo os besabais a tan sólo unos minutos de casarte con otro hombre!

-¡Espera, Em! ¿Qué demonios te ha contado Puck? ¡Ese beso no ha significado nada! ¡Yo amo a Sam, sino no me habría casado con él!

-¡MIENTES!- le recriminó la castaña, entre lágrimas.

-Chi… chicas…- logró decir Rachel, entre jadeos.

-¡No miento, Em! ¡Todo esto sólo ha sido un malentendido! ¡Puck te quiere a ti! ¡Ahora lo sé!

-¡No, déjame! ¡No quiero escucharte más!

-¡CHICAS, HE ROTO AGUAS!- chilló Rachel con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban, contemplando el líquido que se deslizaba por sus piernas.

-¡Oh, no!- exclamó Quinn- ¡Em, tienes que dejar que conduzca yo! ¡Tenemos que llevar a Rach a un hospital!

Por otro lado, Sam fue el primero en darse cuenta de que las chicas se habían marchado y se dirigió a toda prisa hacia su coche, seguido de Finn y de Puck. Los chicos siguieron el rastro de las chicas, mientras Finn no paraba de insultar a Puck y pedirle a Sam que fuera más deprisa. Cuando por fin iban a alcanzarlas, los chicos observaron estupefactos como las chicas paraban el coche y Emily y Quinn intercambiaron posiciones, yendo la rubia ahora al volante, para después dar media vuelta. Sam las observó con la boca abierta, justo en el momento en el que Finn recibía un mensaje de su prima.

-¡Sam! ¡Síguelas! ¡Rach ha roto aguas!- exclamó Finn, pálido de la sorpresa.

Media hora después, Rachel ya había sido ingresada en urgencias y poco a poco iba dilatando para dar a luz mientras Finn, que ya estaba a su lado, le apretaba la mano con fuerza y la miraba con un brillo especial en los ojos.

-¡Todo va a salir bien, Rach! ¡Te quiero!

-Yo también, Finn… ya quiero ver sus mejillas sonrojadas y su sonrisa de medio lado, igual que la tuya- suspiró la morena, algo aturdida.

-Yo también muero por conocerle, Rach- comentó él, muy emocionado.

Unas horas después, Rachel ya había dilatado lo suficiente y un par de enfermeras se la llevaron hacia la sala dónde daría a luz a su primer hijo. Finn la siguió emocionado, sin soltar su mano, a medida que las contracciones venían. Rachel empujó tan fuerte como pudo, a medida que el doctor le iba indicando, apretando con fuerza la mano de Finn, que trataba de infundirle ánimo. Las horas pasaban y las contracciones eran cada vez mayores. Rachel siguió empujando, hasta que de repente un hermoso llanto inundó la habitación. Rachel observó como el médico sostenía entre sus manos un pequeño y hermoso bebé. El médico les dio la enhorabuena y les dijo que el bebé había nacido sin problemas. Rachel sonrió, sin dejar de mirar a su pequeño para finalmente perder el conocimiento, debido al agotamiento. Finn la observó preocupado pero el médico le tranquilizó y le dijo que era normal. Finn vio a su bebé a lo lejos, mientras las enfermeras lo envolvían en una manta y se lo llevaban para lavarlo.

Unas horas después, Rachel despertó en una habitación del hospital, totalmente desorientada. La morena se asustó al sentir su vientre vacío, pero la cálida mano de Finn sobre la suya la tranquilizó.

-Tranquila, Rach, está en observación, ahora te lo traen- le aseguró su novio, besándole la frente con ternura- Gracias por darme un hijo tan hermoso.

-¿Ya lo has visto? ¿Cómo es, Finn? ¿Tiene tu color de pelo y tu sonrisa? ¿De qué color son sus ojos? ¿Y sus mejillas? ¿Se parece a los dos o…?

-¡Ey, tranquila! Sólo he podido verlo a través de la ventanilla, pero es precioso. No quiero describirlo porque prefiero que lo veas por ti misma. Creo que es una sensación única e inigualable, es mejor que lo veas tú y después me digas.

-De… de acuerdo…

En ese momento apareció una enfermera con un bebé en brazos. Rachel se incorporó como pudo con la ayuda de Finn, sintiendo que el mundo se detenía y observando a su hijo emocionada. Cuando la enfermera lo puso en sus brazos, Rachel no pudo evitar que lágrimas de emoción rodasen por todo su rostro. Por fin, después de nueve meses de espera, tenía a su pequeño en brazos. Rachel sonrió al comprobar que todo estaba bien y el niño tenía dos manos y dos pies. El bebé era simplemente perfecto, ni muy grande ni muy pequeño, tenía unos mofletes redondos y rosados y su rostro tenía rasgos idénticos a los de su padre. Rachel sonrió emocionada, para después acercar a su bebé contra ella, besando su cabecita y susurrarle unas dulces palabras.

-Hola, Christopher, soy tu mamá. No sabes cuánto tiempo llevo esperándote. Te quiero muchísimo y te protegeré hasta el día que me muera.

Rachel alzó el rostro para encontrarse con Finn, que le sonreía entre lágrimas.

-¿Christopher?

-Sí, Finn. Quiero que nuestro pequeño se llame como tu padre. A él le habría gustado y sé lo importante que era él para ti.

-Te quiero, Rach. Gracias, muchas gracias- le dijo Finn, llenando toda su carita de besos y después acariciando a su bebé- Hola, Chris, soy papá.

La pareja siguió admirando a su hijo, sin sospechar que el detective que Isabella había contratado lo había visto todo y había advertido a Isabella del engaño.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Me han engañado! ¡Juro que no terminaré hasta acabar contigo y tu mocoso, Rachel Berry!

En ese momento, Isabella comenzó a rebuscar entre sus cosas para finalmente encontrar lo que llevaba tanto tiempo guardando, en caso de que su plan fracasase.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó una voz al otro lado del teléfono.

-¿Eres Thomas Doyle? ¿El ex novio de Rachel Berry?

-¿Quién eres y qué quieres?

-Soy la llave que te llevará hasta ella…

Los chicos comenzaron a hablar, desarrollando un plan que sin duda iba a cambiar para siempre el destino de los chicos.

**¿Qué será lo que están tramando Thom e Isabella? ¿Conseguirá separar a Finn y a Rachel? ¿Qué pasará con Puck y Emily? ¿Tendrán un acercamiento por el bien de su hija? ¿Podrán irse Sam y Quinn de luna de miel? ¡Descubre esto y más en póximos capítulos!**


	16. Despedida

**¡Hola a todos! ¡Aquí os dejo un capi más del fic! ¡Muchas gracias por los reviews y espero que podáis dejarme uno al final de este capi con vuestra opinión! =)**

**PD: Como siempre ni Glee ni sus personajes ni las canciones me perteneces (YA SABEIS: videos= youtube)**

**¡Besitos!**

**Cáp. 16- Despedida**

Tan sólo unas horas después, todo el Glee Club y los padres de Finn y Rachel esperaban ansiosos por tener alguna noticia de la morena y el bebé. Kurt comenzó a caminar de un lado para otro, preso de los nervios, al tiempo que Leroy le imitaba, provocando la risa de su marido que estrechó la mano de Shelby con afecto. Quinn, que todavía llevaba puesto su vestido de boda, se había sentado en su sofá junto a su ya marido, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro, al tiempo que el rubio la rodeaba con un brazo y le besaba la cabeza con dulzura. Desde la otra punta de la sala, Emily observaba la escena perpleja ante la actitud de Quinn. ¿Cómo podía actuar cómo si no hubiese pasado nada? La castaña negó con la cabeza, en un gesto de incredulidad, para después dar media vuelta y abandonar la sala ante la atenta mirada de Puck, que no tardó en seguirle los pasos.

-¡¿Pero dónde van estos dos?- preguntó Kurt, sin entender absolutamente nada.

-¡Es mejor que los dejemos a solas, Kurt!- le dijo Quinn, sin despegarse de Sam - Me parece que esos dos tienen mucho de qué hablar.

-Si, tienes razón- respondió el castaño, con un suspiro, para después reanudar su paseo.

-¿Alguien quiere café?- sugirió Mercedes- Me parece que más de uno aquí lo necesita- añadió, mirando de reojo a Kurt y a Leroy, que seguían caminando de un lado para otro, ignorando sus palabras.

-Sí, creo que será lo mejor, Mercedes- coincidió Blaine- Deja que te acompañe.

Los chicos salieron rumbo a la cafetería del hospital mientras que, en la otra punta del pasillo, Emily contemplaba a los bebés que se encontraban en observación desde el otro lado de la cristalera. Sin darse cuenta, posó sus manos sobre su vientre, acariciándolo con dulzura. Por un momento pensó en su pequeña que en tan sólo unos meses estaría a su lado. Emily comenzó a suponer cómo sería su bebé mientras una lágrima de emoción resbalaba por su mejilla. Aunque al principio se moría de miedo sólo con pensar en lo que ser madre soltera implicaba y en todo lo que se le venía encima, ahora más que nunca deseaba que llegara el momento en que vería a su hija por primera vez. La castaña deseaba que tuviese sus ojos marrones y una hermosa melena negra. Uno de los pequeños comenzó a mover sus manitas justo en el momento en que el bebé de Emily comenzaba a revolverse en su interior.

-Tranquila, cariño. Muy pronto estaremos juntas las dos.

Emily siguió susurrándole dulces palabras a su pequeña, mientras se mecía a sí misma, sin advertir que Puck se encontraba a su lado y la miraba con curiosidad.

-¿Va todo bien?- preguntó el moreno, con un toque de preocupación en la voz.

-Sí, gracias Puckerman- dijo ella, separándose de la cristalera- Será mejor que vuelva a la sala con los demás o me perderé el momento en el que traigan a mi sobrino.

La castaña se giró para marcharse pero Puck fue más rápido y se lo impidió, agarrándola suavemente del brazo.

-Me parece que tú y yo tenemos que hablar, Em- dijo él, con decisión.

-Pues yo creo que no, fíjate- respondió ella, enfrentando su mirada- De modo que, si no te importa…

-¡EMILY HUDSON SI TE IMPORTA NUESTRO BEBÉ HAZ EL FAVOR Y ESCÚCHAME!- gritó Puck, consumido por los nervios.

-¿Pero qué demonios te pasa? ¿Te has vuelto loco o qué? ¿Cómo se te ocurre ponerte a gritar así en medio de un hospital?

-¡Es que no encuentro otra manera para atraer tu atención! Em, necesito que me dejes explicarte todo. Lo que ha pasado antes en la iglesia y lo que siento por ti. Te juro que si tras escuchar mi versión sigues pensando que lo nuestro no puede funcionar, yo mismo me alejaré de ti y sólo me verás en lo referido al bebé. ¿Trato hecho?

-¡Eres un mentiroso, Noah Puckerman! ¡Vi perfectamente cómo os besabais como si nada! ¿Por qué debería fiarme ahora de ti? ¡Destruyes todo lo que tocas y no pienso consentir que nada malo le pase a mi bebé por nuestra culpa!

-¡No, Em! ¡Te equivocas! No soy el mismo chico que conociste hace más de diez años, ahora tengo otras prioridades.

-¿Cómo cuáles?

-Si me dejas que te explique lo entenderás todo mucho mejor.

-De acuerdo, te escucho- dijo ella, algo dubitativa.

-El primer día que te vi, aunque tan sólo éramos unos críos, sentí que algo cambió en mi interior. Tú me enseñaste que una niña podía correr más que yo y que había que luchar por lo que uno quiere. A medida que fuimos creciendo, sin darme cuenta, mis sentimientos hacia ti se fueron transformando, de modo que de una buena amistad comencé a sentir algo más profundo y especial. Sin embargo, fui tan estúpido que deje escapar la oportunidad de tenerte y preferí ser el chico malo del instituto que se acostaba con todas las chicas que se cruzaban en mi camino. El día que discutimos porque descubriste que Santana era mi novia, sentí que algo en mí se moría al pensar que no volveríamos a hablar nunca más. Con el tiempo seguimos siendo amigos, pero en el fondo seguía saliendo con chicas para protegerme de la realidad, para no salir lastimado. Luego en tercer curso conocí a Quinn y su belleza me fascinó, pero ella era la novia de Finn y perdí toda esperanza de tener algo con ella. Sin embargo, una noche la emborraché y la dejé embarazada. De veras que no me siento orgulloso, pero fruto de esa noche nació mi hija Beth y esa niña es de las pocas cosas buenas que he hecho en mi vida.

-No entiendo porqué me cuentas todo esto, Puck. ¿A dónde quieres llegar?

-¡Estaba equivocado, Em! ¡Me obstiné en la idea de que amaba a Quinn cuando no era así! ¡Todos estos años han sido una mentira porque en el fondo estaba muerto de miedo!

-¿Muerto de miedo? Pero…

-Yo siempre te he querido, Em. No sólo eso, estoy enamorado de ti y hoy cuando te he visto aparecer antes de la boda mi corazón ha dado un vuelco de pura felicidad. Sé que estos meses llevando el embarazo tú sola han debido de ser un auténtico calvario, pero quiero que sepas que si tú me dejases cuidar de ti y nuestro bebé no sólo me harías el hombre más feliz del mundo, sino que también se cumpliría mi sueño de tener una familia contigo, Beth y el bebé.

-¿Pero… Quinn?

-Quinn es mi mejor amiga, nada más. Si la besé esta mañana en la iglesia es porque vi que era la única forma de que entrara en razón y se diese cuenta de que no tenía nada que temer porque realmente ama a Sam y no a mí.

-Ya… ¿y… por qué debería creerte?- preguntó Emily mordiéndose el labio inferior, indecisa.

Puck se arrodilló frente a la castaña, que lo miró con la boca abierta, sin saber cómo reaccionar.

-Emily, por favor, tan sólo déjame demostrarte cuánto me importas. Si me das otra oportunidad te prometo que jamás te daré un solo motivo para que desconfíes de mí y estaré a tu lado hasta el día que me muera. Tan sólo te pido que lo intentemos y si sale mal prometo que sólo sabrás de mí para cosas del bebé. Pero si sale bien te aseguro que te daré una familia estable y feliz y que nuestros hijos y tú seréis siempre lo primero.

-Hijas…- dijo Emily en un susurro, muy emocionada- es una niña.

-¿En serio?- preguntó él, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Sí…- dijo ella, con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Tan sólo espero que sea tan hermosa como su madre…- dijo él, acercándose a ella y acariciando su vientre- no sabes las ganas que tengo de conocerte, princesita.

Emily no pudo evitar sonreír, para después acariciar la mejilla de Puck con ternura. El moreno se sorprendió ante el gesto, para después mirarla directamente a los ojos con un brillo de esperanza en sus pupilas.

-¿Entonces, eso es un sí?- preguntó, esperanzado.

-Tal vez haya perdido la cabeza, pero sí, quiero estar siempre contigo, Noah Puckerman.

Los chicos se sonrieron, acortando la distancia que los separaba y besándose como hacía meses que deseaban hacerlo. La pareja continuó abrazada durante algunos minutos, deleitándose el uno con la presencia del otro, para finalmente dirigirse a la sala de espera, para averiguar si ya había alguna noticia sobre Rachel y el bebé.

.

Unas horas después en la salita, Sam acariciaba con ternura el cabello de su esposa, mientras esperaban alguna noticia. El rubio apoyó la cabeza contra la de Quinn, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de algo y se incorporó de repente, asustando a los allí presentes.

-¿Qué ocurre, Sam?

-No, nada… es sólo que… he estado pensando y… creo que lo mejor es aplazar el viaje a Miami por una temporada.

Quinn le miró con lágrimas en los ojos, muy emocionada, al tiempo que se arrojó a sus brazos, abrazando a su marido con fuerza.

-¡Oh, Sam! ¿De verdad que no te importa?

-¡Claro que no! ¡Ahora mismo hago unas llamadas y pedimos que nos cambien los billetes de fecha!

-¡Gracias, Sam! ¡Muchas gracias!

Los recién casados comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente, hasta que el sonido de un carraspeo que les resultó familiar los interrumpió. Al otro lado de la puerta esperaba Finn, que tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja a pesar de que su rostro reflejaba cansancio.

-¡Hijo! ¿Cómo está Rachel? ¿Y el bebé? ¡Dinos algo, por favor!- suplicó Carole, que se mantenía en pie gracias a Burt, que la sostenía con firmeza.

-¡Tranquila, mamá! ¡Todo ha salido bien! ¡Es un niño precioso!- exclamó el moreno, sintiéndose orgulloso de su pequeño.

-¿Cómo es? ¿Tiene las mejillas sonrojadas? ¿Se parece a mi Rach o a ti?- preguntó Leroy, que no podía contener la emoción, mientras se abrazaba a Hiram, que trataba de contener la risa ante la actitud de su marido.

-Bueno, aún es muy pequeño. El médico ha dicho que irá adquiriendo nuestros rasgos con el tiempo- explicó Finn, muy sonriente- podéis pasar por parejas- Mamá, Leroy… ¿Por qué no sois vosotros los primeros?

-¡SÍ!- gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Poco a poco fueron entrando todos en grupos de dos. Los padres de Rachel se emocionaron al ver a su hija tan radiante y hermosa, con su pequeño en brazos profundamente dormido. Carole le dio un abrazo a Rachel, muy emotivo, al tiempo que le hacía todo tipo de preguntas sobre su estado y el del bebé. Si en algo estaban todos de acuerdo, eran en la profunda conexión que había entre el pequeño y su madre. Rachel estuvo pendiente de su bebé en todo momento y sólo podía sonreír cuando movía una de sus pequeñas manitas o se revolvía en los brazos de sus abuelos. Quinn y Kurt fueron los últimos en entrar y abrazaron a Rachel con fuerza mientras Finn sostenía a su hijo con cuidado para no despertarlo.

-¡Rach! ¡Por fin! ¡Casi me da un infarto ahí fuera!- gritó Kurt, al borde de las lágrimas, abrazando a su amiga.

-¡Sí! ¡No sabes el susto que me has dado hoy en el coche!- apuntó Quinn, con una sonrisa y besando la frente de su amiga.

-Lo sé, Quinnie… perdóname.

La rubia negó con la cabeza, sonriente, para después volver a abrazarla.

-¡No seas boba! ¡No hay nada que perdonar! ¡Siempre que me necesites ahí estaré, Rach!- respondió Quinn, con una sonrisa.

-¡Gracias, Quinn! ¡Gracias a todos por estar aquí! Yo… no sé qué decir, soy tan feliz en este momento que no tengo palabras para expresar lo que siento…

-¡Dios mío! ¡Rachel Berry se ha quedado sin palabras! ¡Que alguien traiga una cámara para grabar este momento!- bromeó Kurt.

-¡No seas tonto!- rió Rachel, mientras les tomaba a ambos de la mano- En serio, gracias por todo lo que habéis hecho por mí estos años, sois los mejores amigos que podría tener.

-¡Ahora seremos los mejores tíos del mundo también!- exclamó Quinn.

-¡Sí! ¡Vuestro hijo va a ser el más fashion desde la cuna!

Rachel sonrió ante ese comentario mientras que Finn frunció el ceño, no muy convencido con esa idea.

-¡Finn! ¿A qué esperas? ¡Déjanos ver a esa preciosidad que tienes por hijo!

El moreno sonrió al ver el brillo de emoción que había en los ojos de sus amigos, para finalmente depositar al bebé en brazos de Kurt, que hacía grandes esfuerzos para no echarse a llorar.

-Rachel… Finn… es… hermoso- consiguió decir, muy emocionado.

-Sí, es precioso, se parece mucho a ti, Finn. ¿Cómo lo vais a llamar?- preguntó la rubia, con una amplia sonrisa.

-Finn y yo hemos decidido llamarle Christopher, como su padre- le informó la morena, mirando a su novio con complicidad.

-¡Christopher! ¡Me encanta, chicos! ¡Seguro que termina convirtiéndose en un cantante famoso de Broadway o en un reconocido futbolista! – dijo Kurt, besando la cabecita del bebé- ¡Oh! ¡Se está moviendo! ¡Mira, Quinn!- exclamó Kurt, observando como el bebé se revolvía entre sus brazos, para después agarrarse a su camisa, a la altura del pecho- ¡Qué gracioso, parece que busca algo!

Rachel y Quinn no pudieron evitar reírse, al tiempo que los chicos las observaban con el ceño fruncido, muy confusos.

-¿De qué os reís?- preguntó Kurt.

-¿Pero… qué es lo que pasa?- preguntó Finn, que miraba de un lado a otro, a su hijo y a las chicas, buscando una respuesta.

-Kurt, creo que el bebé no busca nada, tan sólo tiene hambre.

-¿Entonces por qué no…?

Antes de que Kurt pudiese continuar, el pequeño abrió sus ojos para después comenzar a llorar desconsoladamente, revolviéndose cada vez más entre sus brazos.

-Llora…- terminó de decir Kurt, con una mueca de disgusto- lo siento, Rach.

-No te preocupes, es normal, déjamelo- le pidió la morena, que sonrió al tener a su pequeño de nuevo entre sus brazos- Hola, cariño… ¿tienes hambre?

El pequeño se calmó un poco, al reconocer a su madre, pero seguía llorando, aferrado con fuerza al camisón de Rachel.

-Bueno, creo que es mejor que os dejemos a solas- dijo Quinn, haciéndole un gesto a Kurt para que la acompañase hasta la puerta- Nosotros nos marchamos ya, mañana venimos, ¿de acuerdo?

-¡Vale! ¡Gracias por todo, chicos!- les agradeció Finn, al tiempo que sostenía a Chris mientras Rachel se desabrochaba los botones de su camisón.

Una vez que todo estuvo listo, Rachel cogió de nuevo a su bebé tal y cómo le habían explicado las enfermeras y lo acercó hacia su pecho descubierto. El bebé se calmó en cuanto comenzó a alimentarse, succionando la leche materna. Finn se acercó más a ellos, contemplando la escena maravillado. Por más que intentase recordar, Finn Hudson juraría que jamás en toda su vida había presenciado una escena tan hermosa. El simple hecho de ver a Rachel comunicarse con su bebé mientras le daba de comer, era una experiencia totalmente única y extraordinaria. Rachel alzó la mirada, muy sonriente pero al ver a Finn tan ensimismado no pudo evitar preocuparse un poco.

-Finn… ¿va todo bien?- le preguntó la morena, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

¡Sí, sí!- respondió él, sacudiendo la cabeza, sorprendido por su pregunta-¿Por qué lo dices?

-No sé, es que… parecías algo distraído y me preocupé…

-Rach, es que… es tan hermoso ver todo esto… en serio, me siento el hombre más afortunado del mundo porque tengo dos tesoros enormes y simplemente no puedo dejar de contemplarlos.

Rachel le sonrió, muy emocionada, para después hacerle un gesto con la cabeza para que se situase junto a ella.

-Gracias, Finn- le dijo ella, besándole con ternura- tú también me has dado el regalo más hermoso e importante de toda mi vida.

Ambos se sonrieron y cuando el pequeño terminó de comer y finalmente se durmió, la pareja se dedicó a contemplar a su bebé en su cuna totalmente ensimismados hasta que poco después ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos por el cansancio.

Dos semanas más tarde, Rachel y Chris fueron dados de alta y pudieron por fin volver a casa con Finn, que tenía algunas sorpresas preparadas. En cuanto llegaron a su casa en Lima, Rachel bajó del coche con su hijo en brazos, deseosa de disfrutar de su familia en su propio hogar. Finn empujó el carrito del bebé hasta el ascensor mientras Rachel subía las escaleras a paso rápido, deseosa de mostrarle a Chris su nueva habitación.

-¡Espera, Rach!- le suplicó Finn, que la seguía como podía, cargado de bolsas.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó ella- ¿Algo va mal?

-¡No, no! Es sólo que… estas semanas… he hecho algunos cambios en casa…

-¿Qu… qué?

-Señorita Berry… le presento la habitación y el vestidor de Christopher Hudson Berry.

Dicho esto, Finn abrió la puerta del cuarto del bebé mientras que Rachel no podía contener las lágrimas ante la imagen tan hermosa que se presentaba ante sus ojos.

.

La morena contempló estupefacta la habitación de su pequeño, que lucía completamente diferente a como ella la vio por última vez.

-¿Y… esto?- preguntó Rachel, girándose para mirar a su novio directamente a los ojos.

-Bueno… es que… mientras estabas en el hospital caí en la cuenta de que la habitación que teníamos preparada para el bebé era algo impersonal ya que apenas pude ponerme a fondo a ella con todo lo del rodaje de la serie. Así que estas dos semanas todos los chicos, nuestros padres y yo la hemos transformado. Mira, esa cuna es la de Kurt, Burt se ha encargado de pintarla y barnizarla y mi mamá le ha pegado las pegatinas a todos los muebles con animales y plantas porque sabe lo mucho que te gustan esas cosas- le explicó él, con su sonrisa de medio lado- la lámpara es de cuando Quinn era bebé, esa alfombra de ahí abajo es de Britanny, las cortinas las ha elegido Kurt, las florecitas del suelo son de Mercedes, los peluches de Santana y el armario…

-Es era mi armario cuando era pequeña- logró decir Rachel, en un susurro.

-Sí…

Finn sonrió pero comenzó a preocuparse a medida que pasaban los segundos y su novia seguía inmóvil, sin decir ni una sola palabra, mientras una lágrima solitaria se deslizaba por su hermoso rostro.

-Rach, si no te gusta podemos volver a poner los muebles nuevos que habíamos comprado…

-¡NO!- exclamó Rachel, asustando ligeramente a Chris, que segundos después volvió a quedarse profundamente dormido- Quiero decir… que no quiero cambiar nada más en esta habitación. Finn, todo esto es maravilloso, criaremos a nuestro hijo entre recuerdos de nuestros amigos y de nuestra infancia- dijo la morena, con una amplia sonrisa- ¡Me encanta! ¡Será como tener siempre con nosotros el recuerdo del Glee Club!

-¿En serio te gusta?

-¡Claro, tonto! La otra habitación también era preciosa pero creo que ésta tiene un toque mucho más especial que la hace perfecta para Chris. Muchas gracias por darme esto, Finn. Te quiero.

Rachel se puso de puntillas para besarle con dulzura, perdiéndose entre sus brazos que la rodearon con cuidado de no despertar al bebé.

-Si quieres podemos comprar más cosas para la habitación, mi madre y Kurt ya han elaborado una lista con las cosas que faltan- dijo Finn, con una sonrisa divertida.

-Ya me los imagino a esos dos- rió Rachel- Por cierto… ¿Qué has hecho con los muebles nuevos?

-Bueno, están en casa de mi madre. Burt y yo íbamos a devolverlos a la tienda la semana pasada pero ella insistió en quedárselos para cuando le llevemos a Chris. Al parecer se ha aficionado a reformar muebles.

-¡Eso es genial, Finn! ¡Por fin parece que todo encaja!

-Sí y será mejor que te vayas acostumbrando porque esto no ha hecho más que empezar-le dijo Finn, guiñándole un ojo.

-¿De qué hablas?

-He hecho también algunos cambios en la habitación de invitados…

-¿Qué? ¡Pero…!

Finn la cogió de la mano y la llevó hasta la habitación contigua, dónde habían cambiado todos los muebles que había y en su lugar habían colocado una hermosa mecedora verde, que acompañaba al vestidor y dejaba un amplio hueco en el que habían colocado una alfombra.

.

-¿Por qué allí no hay nada?- quiso saber Rachel, que se sentó con cuidado en la mecedora y comenzó a balancearse, señalando una esquina de la habitación que estaba vacía.

-Ese espacio es para poner los juguetes que le compremos al peque.

-Pero…

-Recuerda que Kurt Hummel es su tío, Rach. Pronto su habitación se quedará pequeña con tanta ropa y juguetes, ya lo verás.

Rachel no pudo evitar sonreír ante sus palabras para después volver a balancearse con su pequeño mientras pensaba que era imposible ser más feliz. Finn se acercó a ella con una sonrisa, para después abrir un cajón y sacar una pequeña manta verde.

-Finn… ¿Qué es eso?

-Bueno, yo… como habrás visto todos han puesto su granito de arena allí dentro y quería enseñarte algo que realmente fue importante para mí cuando era pequeño: mi mantita.

-Finn…

-Rach, sé que no es mucho, pero esa manta era lo único que me calmaba cuando tenía ganas de llorar y…

Finn no pudo seguir hablando ya que Rachel se levantó de la mecedora y le dio un suave beso mientras acariciaba su mejilla con una mano.

-Me encanta, Finn. Hoy mismo se dormirá con ella- le aseguró la morena, con una amplia sonrisa- No vuelvas a insinuar jamás que no es algo especial.

-Gracias, Rach. Por ser tan maravillosa.

-Tú me ayudas a ser mejor, no lo olvides. Te quiero, Finn Hudson.

-Yo también te quiero, Rachel Berry.

Tres meses después del nacimiento de Chris, Finn y Rachel terminaban de prepararse para asistir al banquete especial que Quinn y Sam habían organizado por su boda. Rachel se puso su vestido y con la ayuda de Finn terminó de abrochárselo.

Vestido de Rachel:

.

-¡Gracias, Finn! – le agradeció ella, dándole un beso suave.

-¡No es nada, Rach! ¿Bajo ya las bolsas?- preguntó él, mientras se ajustaba la corbata

-¡Sí, por favor! ¡Yo voy a cambiar a Chris y enseguida bajo!

Rachel fue a la habitación dónde Chris dormía plácidamente en su cuna, agarrado a la mantita que en otro tiempo fue de su padre y de la que nunca se separaba. Rachel sonrió al comprobar lo mucho que había crecido su pequeño en tan poco tiempo y cómo comenzaba a parecerse a Finn. Al nacer, Chris medía cincuenta centímetros y pesaba tres kilos y medio. Ahora era un hermoso bebé de tres meses que se había convertido en la alegría de la casa. El pequeño era una copia exacta de su padre cuando era niño, tenía el pelo de un color castaño claro, que Rachel sabía que con el tiempo tendería a oscurecerse. Su piel era pálida y suave, como la de Finn y sus mejillas tenían un hermoso tono rosado. Los ojos eran una copia exacta a los suyos, grandes y marrones, pero lo que a Rachel más le gustaba de su hijo era su pequeña sonrisa de medio lado, idéntica a la de su padre.

-Vamos a despertar a esta preciosidad- dijo ella, acercándose a la cuna.

Rachel cogió a Chris, lo despertó y se lo llevó al cambiador, dónde le puso un hermoso traje que Kurt le había comprado. En cuanto terminó de cambiar a su pequeño, Rachel bajó las escaleras hacia el vestíbulo, dónde Finn esperaba con el carrito y todas las bolsas del bebé. En cuanto la vio bajar, una enorme sonrisa cruzó todo su rostro, al tiempo que sus ojos adquirieron un brillo especial al verla tan hermosa.

Traje de Chris:

.

-Rach, estás preciosa- le dijo, besando su frente y colocando después al bebé con cuidado en su carrito.

-¿Ya has instalado la sillita en el coche?- preguntó la morena, con una sonrisa.

-Sí, está todo listo, ¿nos vamos?

-¡Sí, vámonos o llegaremos tarde!

Los chicos se marcharon hacia un restaurante en el centro de Lima, dónde Sam y Quinn habían preparado una comida especial que reemplazaba su banquete de bodas que finalmente no se celebró. Todos recibieron a la pareja con una sonrisa, mientras se peleaban junto al carrito por ver al bebé, que dormía tranquilamente. Rachel se acercó hacia Emily y le preguntó que tal iba su embarazo. Emily sonrió y le dijo que todo iba bien, la castaña ahora vivía con Puck y parecía que por fin las cosas empezaban a funcionar. Sin embargo, Emily llevaba toda la mañana con fuertes contracciones y temía que le sucediese lo mismo que a Rachel. Puck observó a su novia y al instante supo que algo ocurría.

-¡Hola, chicas! ¿Rach, te importa si te la robo un momento?

-¡No, para nada! ¡Nosotros vamos entrando! ¡Os veo dentro, chicos!

Dicho esto, Rachel fue junto a Finn y juntos empujaron el carrito hasta la entrada, seguidos del resto del Glee Club, que no podían dejar de comentar lo hermoso que era el bebé finchel.

-¿Em, te ocurre algo? ¿Es el bebé?

-Tranquilo, Puck, creo que aguantaré…

-Pero… podemos ir a un hospital ahora mismo y salimos de dudas, Em.

-¡No! ¡No podemos hacerle eso a Quinn y a Sam! ¡Además, parece que tu princesita comienza a relajarse un poco ahora!- dijo, al sentir cómo las contracciones paraban.

-De acuerdo, te creo. ¡Pero si sientes en algún momento que nuestra princesita va a nacer, no dudes en decírmelo!

-De acuerdo, te avisaré- dijo ella, con una sonrisa.

-¡Prométemelo!- le pidió él, acariciando su vientre.

-Tienes mi palabra, Noah Puckerman. ¿Entramos?

-¡Sí, vamos!

La pareja entró al restaurante, dónde todos ya habían ocupado sus respectivos lugares en las mesas. La comida transcurrió con normalidad, entre risas y atenciones de las parejas. Rachel y Finn estuvieron toda la comida pendientes del bebé al mismo tiempo que se dedicaban mimos y caricias siempre que tenían ocasión. Por su parte, Emily se revolvía incómoda en su asiento pero sonreía cuando la mirada de Puck y la suya se cruzaban mientras que en la mesa principal Sam y Quinn charlaban animadamente.

-¡Parece que ha venido todo el mundo!- comentó Quinn, muy sonriente, al ver a todo el Glee Club charlando y riendo en su mesa.

-¡Sí, es genial! ¿Preparada para el discurso?- le preguntó su marido, alzando una ceja.

-Más que nunca- dijo Quinn, para después golpear suavemente su copa con una cuchara- Perdonad… ¿Podéis prestarme un minuto de atención, por favor?- cuando todo estuvo en silencio, la rubia continuó- bueno, ante todo quería daros las gracias a todos por venir. Tanto Sam como yo sabemos que la boda fue una auténtica locura, pero gracias a ello nuestra familia hoy es un poquito más grande- dijo, sonriendo a Finn y a Rachel, que no podían dejar de mirar a su bebé, que ya se había despertado y jugaba con su mantita- Desde que era una niña siempre soñé con tener una familia y ahora que lo he conseguido no puedo ser más feliz. Como todos sabéis, tengo una niña preciosa y puede que en un futuro vengan más niños que aumenten esa felicidad. Quiero daros las gracias porque sin vosotros no sería quien soy ahora y porque no podría imaginar mi vida siendo más feliz. Por todo ello, quiero invitar a mis compañeros del Glee Club al escenario para que nos ayuden a Sam y a mí con la canción. ¡Vamos, chicos!

Todos sonrieron y se reunieron con Sam y Quinn a excepción de Rachel, que se quedó junto a Chris y Emily, que prefirió no hacer movimientos bruscos. Cuando todo el mundo estaba en el escenario. Sam y Quinn ocuparon sus posiciones al tiempo que el tema _(I´ve had) The time of my life_ comenzaba a sonar.

.com/watch?v=bD96OConR5U

Rachel observó sonriente el baile de los chicos y se enterneció al comprobar la enorme complicidad que había entre Sam y Quinn y el amor que sus miradas expresaban. Rachel sostenía al pequeño Chris en brazos, que observaba la escena con los ojos muy abiertos y abrazado a su mamá al tiempo que Emily tenía entre sus brazos a Maddy, la hija de Mercedes y Jade, que ya tenía casi dos años de edad y aplaudía entusiasmada. Cuando la actuación terminó, Finn corrió a reunirse con su familia, saludando a Rachel con un dulce beso al tiempo que cogía a su hijo entre sus brazos y besaba sus sonrosadas mejillas. Desde la mesa contigua, Lau observaba la escena ensimismada. La morena no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la felicidad tan grande que expresaba el rostro de su amigo. La joven se encontraba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no advirtió cuando alguien se puso a su lado en silencio y llamó su atención tocando su hombro con suavidad.

-¿Lo estás pasando bien? Te noto algo distraída…

-¡Oh! ¡Qué susto me has dado!- respondió ella, llevándose una mano al pecho.

-Bueno… no creo que sea tan feo…

-No, claro que no… yo…

-Es una broma, Laura. No te preocupes. Bueno, sigues sin contestar a mi pregunta: ¿Qué tal lo estás pasando?

-Pues bien, como todo el mundo. ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa, Jesse St. James?

-Bueno, es que tu rostro me indica lo contrario. Solamente te he visto sonreír ahora que has mirado a Finn y a Rachel.

-Bueno… no sé… yo soy así…

-No lo creo- dijo el castaño, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-Jesse… yo… lo siento, pero creo que no soy tu tipo- dijo ella, en un suspiro.

-¿Sabes una cosa? Yo no pienso igual que tú- respondió él, muy seguro de sus palabras.

-¡Pero…!

-Algún día ese cascarón que te sirve de escudo caerá y entonces podré conocer a la verdadera Lau.

-Yo no tengo ningún caparazón…

-Ni yo tengo prisa. La paciencia es una de mis virtudes. Si algo he aprendido estos años es a reconocer un diamante cuando lo tengo tan cerca. Lo que pasó entre nosotros, esa conexión, es real y no pienso descansar hasta averiguarlo.

-Pe… pero… ¿Averiguar qué?

-Lo que hay entre nosotros, princesa.

Dicho esto, el castaño volvió a su sitio, dejando a la chica con la boca abierta sin saber qué contestar. La joven bajó la cabeza en silencio, fijando la vista en sus manos, que no dejaban de jugar con la tela de su vestido, al tiempo que una lágrima solitaria se deslizaba por su mejilla.

-Si tan sólo supieras porqué nunca podrá ser… pero es algo que debo soportar yo sola… nadie debe saberlo jamás… jamás…

La comida terminó una hora después cuando los novios se despidieron, para dirigirse a Miami a disfrutar de su ansiada luna de miel. Por otra parte, el resto del Glee Club, Jesse y Laura se dirigieron a casa de Finn y Rachel a continuar con la celebración. Los chicos se acomodaron en el salón, al tiempo que comenzaban a charlar animadamente entre ellos. Emily se mantuvo en segundo plano, apoyada en el hombro de Puck, que no la dejaba sola en ningún momento y que presentía que algo no iba bien. En cuanto Kurt se fijó en la batería que Finn había instalado en el salón, le pidió que por favor tocase algo para el grupo. Finn sonrió y dijo que lo haría encantado pero que su novia tendría que acompañarle. Rachel dejó a su pequeño en brazos de Kurt y cogió la mano que Finn le tendía. El moreno le susurró algo al oído y ella asintió al instante, yendo hacia el equipo de música y poniendo el estéreo del que comenzó a sonar la melodía de _Don´t go breaking my heart_.

.com/watch?v=xU7ovczsecY

Los chicos terminaron su actuación con las manos entrelazadas, tal como lo hicieron años atrás, cuando pensaban presentar ese tema para el concurso de duetos. Todos los presentes comenzaron a aplaudir entusiasmados mientras Chris reía y agitaba sus manitas, muy alegre. En ese momento, Emily sintió una contracción muy fuerte, que hizo que no pudiera contenerse más y apretara el brazo de Puck con fuerza.

-¡Puck! ¡Ya viene!

-¡¿QU… QUÉ? ¿Por qué no lo has dicho antes?- preguntó él, alarmado.

-¡Por favor, haz algo! ¡Me duele mucho!

-¡CHICOS, EMILY SE HA PUESTO DE PARTO!

-¿QUÉ?- gritaron todos a coro menos Lau, que se acercó a la morena con rapidez.

Los chicos comenzaron a movilizarse al tiempo que Jesse observó con curiosidad como Lau le pedía a la castaña que cogiese y soltase el aire lentamente, controlando así el dolor de las contracciones. Cuando el ruido que había en la casa se hizo insoportable, la morena se giró, con el rostro muy tenso.

-¡CALLAOS TODOS DE UNA VEZ! ¡EMILY VA A SER MAMÁ Y LO QUE MENOS DESEA ES OÍR VUESTROS GRITOS!

Todo el mundo se tranquilizó un poco, al tiempo que Puck se puso al lado de Lau, sin saber qué hacer.

-Ya hemos llamado a una ambulancia… ¿Qué más puedo hacer?

-No hay tiempo… hay que colocarla sobre la alfombra…

-¿Sobre… la alfombra…?

-Sí, ¿algún problema con las alfombras?

-No… es sólo que… en fin… la concebimos en una alfombra…

-¡Noah!- le regañó Emily, entre resoplidos.

-¡Un momento! ¡Te acostaste con mi prima en la alfombra de mi propia casa!- le espetó Finn, incrédulo.

-Finn, ahora eso no es lo importante. ¡Chicos, tenemos que ayudar!- dijo Rachel, sonriendo a Lau.

-¡Por favor, hay que llevarla a la alfombra!- pidió Laura.

Todos le hicieron caso y empezaron a trabajar en equipo, colocando a Emily sobre la alfombra y poniendo varios cojines debajo de su cabeza y en la zona lumbar.

-Muy bien… veamos cómo está esto… ¡Ya casi ha dilatado por completo! ¡No sé si podremos esperar a la ambulancia!

-Un momento… ¿tú cómo sabes tanto de partos?- preguntó Kurt, incrédulo.

-Pues… resulta que a una amiga mía le pasó esto y tuve que asistirla- respondió la morena, muy nerviosa- ¿Pre… preparada, Em?

-Sí… confío en ti- dijo la castaña, con una sonrisa débil.

-Gracias, Emily. ¡Muy bien! ¡Puck, tú agarra a tu novia de la mano lo más fuerte que puedas y no te muevas de ahí! ¡Rachel, voy a necesitar algunos paños húmedos para secar su frente y otra para conservar el calor del bebé.

-¡Ya mismo voy a por ellas!- dijo la morena, dejando a su hijo en brazos de su padre.

-¿Quieres que hagamos algo nosotros?- se ofreció Blaine, con una sonrisa amable.

-Sí, chicos. Necesito que busquéis algo con lo que pueda cortar después el cordón umbilical.

El grito de dolor de Emily atrajo la atención de la morena, que se arrodilló frente a Emily y abrió un poco más sus piernas.

-¡Por favor, unos guantes!

Kurt le trajo corriendo un par de ellos y Lau pudo comenzar.

-¡De acuerdo, Em! ¡Tienes que respirar suavemente como te he dicho! ¡Inspirar, expirar! ¡A medida que vayan viniendo las contracciones tendrás que empujar cuando yo te vaya diciendo! ¿De acuerdo?

Emily asintió en silencio, aferrándose con fuerza a la mano de Puck, que estaba pálido de preocupación.

Las horas iban pasando a medida que Emily iba empujando. La castaña repitió una y otra vez la operación, mientras que Lau comenzaba a ver la pequeña cabecita del bebé, que ya comenzaba a asomarse. Después de más de tres horas de parto, el llanto de un bebé inundó la habitación y Lau envolvió a la pequeña en una toalla.

-Es… una niña…- dijo, en un susurro, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Es preciosa, Em! ¡Es una princesita judía hermosa!- Lloró su padre, abrazado a la castaña, que estaba pálida debido al esfuerzo.

-¡Las tijeras! ¡Hay que cortar el cordón!

Blaine le tendió las tijeras y todos contemplaron estupefactos cómo Lau hacía un nudo al cordón para después cortarlo, con bastante precisión. Después volvió a envolver a la niña en la toalla y la depositó en los brazos de su madre, sin decir una sola palabra.

-Aquí tienes a tu pequeña… enhorabuena, Em…

La morena abandonó la sala en silencio y se dirigió hacia la cocina mientras todos rodearon a Emily para contemplar a su pequeña. Sólo Jesse siguió sus pasos y pudo ver cómo la morena cubría su rostro con las manos, al tiempo que rompía a llorar desconsoladamente.

-Ey… ¿estás bien?

-¡Oh, sí! ¡No te preocupes! ¡Es que ha sido muy emocionante todo! ¡Disculpa si te asusté!

-No, estoy bien, tranquila. ¿Seguro que es por eso?

-Sí, sí. ¿Van a llevar a Emily a un hospital?

-Pues… eso creo…

-Entonces vamos a acompañarles…

-Como quieras…

Jesse observó como la morena se marchaba precipitadamente, pensando que lo que había presenciado aquella noche no era provocado por la emoción, sino por algo más grande, mucho más grande.

Unas horas después, Emily ya descansaba en el hospital junto a su pequeña. Cuando Puck le preguntó cómo quería llamarla Emily no lo pensó dos veces: su hija se llamaría Irina. El moreno asintió complacido y le preguntó el porqué de ese nombre. Emily le contó algo que pocos sabían: ella realmente sólo era hija biológica de su padre. Su madre murió al nacer ella e Irina, la hermana de Carole y posterior esposa de su padre, fue quien se encargo de criarla como a una verdadera hija. Emily siempre la había considerado su verdadera madre y cuando era niña le prometió que si tenía una hija la llamaría como ella. Puck sonrió ante la ternura de su novia para después besarla dulcemente en los labios, al tiempo que juntos observaban a su pequeña, que dormía plácidamente en su cuna.

Un mes después, en un apartamento de Los Ángeles, Isabella contemplaba nerviosa su teléfono esperando ansiosa una llamada. Al primer toque del teléfono, la morena contestó.

-¡Vaya! ¡Menuda rapidez!

-¡No me gusta esperar cuando se trata de buenos negocios!- contestó ella, con un tono gélido como el hielo.

-Muy bien, me dijiste que tenías un plan para que Rachel volviera a mi lado. Lo he pensado mucho y he decidido que voy a escuchar tu propuesta.

-Por lo que veo eres un chico listo, Thom. El plan es sencillo: esos dos se quieren demasiado como para separarse por sí mismos. Será necesario intervenir o nunca conseguiremos nuestros propósitos.

-Muy bien… ¿Qué quieres que haga?

-Bueno… es simple, si quieres a Rachel Berry, tendrás que llevártela contigo.

-¿Cómo… hablas de secuestrarla?

-Mmm… algo así… de momento le dejaremos pequeños regalitos para que se asuste un poco y la desconfianza deteriore su perfecta historia cuento de hadas con Finn…

-Eres tan retorcida como yo… me encanta.

-Cuando algo me interesa hago lo que haga falta para conseguirlo. Finn Hudson será mío, aunque tenga que matar si hace falta para lograrlo.

-Eso me gusta… La pregunta es… ¿Cuándo empezamos?

-No te preocupes por eso, tengo la ocasión perfecta…

Al día siguiente, Rachel ya esperaba en su apartamento en Nueva York la llegada de Jesse. Los ensayos del musical ya llevaban una semana y todo parecía ir estupendamente. Por otro lado, las grabaciones de Finn se habían vuelto a trasladar a Nueva York, así que la pareja tenía también más tiempo para verse. Ese mismo día Finn iría a verla al ensayo y Rachel no pudo evitar ponerse más y más nerviosa a medida que pasaban los minutos y Jesse no aparecía. Cuando por fin sonó el timbre, Rachel empujó el carrito de Chris hacia la puerta, dónde ya esperaba Jesse con una sonrisa.

-¡Hola, Barbra! ¿Preparada para deslumbrarlos a todos?

-¡No seas tonto! ¡Mejor vámonos ya o Finn se pondrá nervioso!

Los chicos bajaron el cochecito con cuidado hasta el taxi, que los llevó hasta las puertas del estudio dónde se grababa ahora la serie de Finn. Rachel se dirigió con el carrito del pequeño hacia el camerino de su novio mientras que Jesse se perdió por los pasillos, deseando volver a encontrarse con aquella chica tan misteriosa que le había cautivado por completo. Por más que se repetía que no debía sentir nada por ella, algo en lo más profundo de su corazón le impulsaba a seguir a su lado. Jesse no sabía porqué, pero era evidente que aquella chica había sufrido mucho en el pasado y el estaba dispuesto a averiguar porqué. Cuando iba a darse la vuelta para buscar a los chicos, el sonido de una melodía que le resultó familiar inundó sus oídos, al tiempo que se aproximó hacia la sala de baile de la que provenía la música.

.com/watch?v=J_dSgWpO7rk&playnext=1&list=PLE0D1788A0F4804F3

Jesse observó maravillado la danza de la joven, que se movía con precisión al ritmo de la música. Laura cerró los ojos, sintiendo cada nota al tiempo que sus pies se deslizaban solos por la pista con arabesques*, attitudes*, assemblés* y otros pasos. La morena dejó que la música la invadiese por completo, hasta tal punto que no fue consciente de la entrada de Jesse a la pista. El castaño se unió a ella en sus pasos, hasta que la morena volvió a la realidad, algo asustada y perdiendo el equilibrio.

***Pasos de ballet**

-¡Ey! ¡Cuidado!

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- preguntó ella, recomponiendo su moño y quitándose sus zapatillas de baile.

-Bueno, es que… te vi bailar y me encantó… no pude resistirme a acompañarte… Tchaikovsky, buena elección… es de mis favoritos- dijo él, con una sonrisa- No sabía que te gustase tanto el ballet clásico.

-Bueno… doy clases desde que era niña… el baile me ayuda a olvidar…

-¿Olvidar? ¿El qué?

-¡Nada! ¿Por qué no mejor me cuentas qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí?

-Pues… pasaba por aquí con Rachel para recoger a Finn y la música me trajo hasta ti… ¿Cómo estás? Hace más de un mes que no sé nada de ti.

-Bueno, es que así debe de ser… ni siquiera somos amigos.

-¡Te equivocas! ¡Para mí sí lo eres! ¡Una amiga muy especial!

-¡Ya basta, Jesse! ¡Te he dicho que no soy de esa clase de chicas! ¡Pierdes tu tiempo conmigo!

Jesse la miró fijamente para finalmente sonreír de nuevo.

-No me rendiré tan fácilmente, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo.

-Pero…

En ese momento, Rachel y Finn se asomaron a la pista.

-¡Jesse! ¡Llevamos diez minutos buscándote! ¿Dónde estabas?

-Tan sólo he venido a saludar a Lau. No sabía que era tan buena bailarina.

-Eh… yo…

-¡Tenemos que irnos ya al ensayo! ¡Lau, puedes venir si quieres!- le invitó la morena, con una sonrisa.

-No, yo… tengo que ensayar todavía muchas cosas para mañana…

-Como quieras… ¿Nos vamos ya?

-Sí, vamos…

Jesse se puso de nuevo su calzado y acompañó a los chicos hasta el ascensor, mirando de vez en cuando hacia atrás, hasta que perdió a Lau de vista.

Una vez que llegaron al teatro, Nick Clarkson, su director, les saludó de forma afectuosa e invitó a Finn a tomar asiento. El moreno se situó en primera fila con su bebé de cuatro meses en brazos, que parecía encantado de estar allí y que reía antes las muecas que le hacía su padre. Cuando Rachel y Jesse estuvieron preparados, Nick los llamó y le pidió a Rachel que cantase uno de los solos que interpretaría.

-Recuerde, Berry… la chica de esta canción acaba de descubrir que está embarazada y esta canción es un mensaje de esperanza- le indicó el director, al tiempo que la morena asentía- ¡La canción tiene que ser optimista pero debe emocionar al mismo tiempo! ¿Podrás hacerlo?

-Lo intentaré, Nick.

-¡Estupendo! ¡Cuando quieras empezamos!

Dicho esto, Rachel se situó en el centro del escenario mirando a sus dos chicos al tiempo que las primeras notas de _Whispering _comenzaban a sonar.

.com/watch?v=MMwPpFn87K4

Cuando la canción terminó, todos los presentes aplaudieron entusiasmados al tiempo que Rachel observó como una lágrima de emoción se deslizaba por la mejilla de Finn, que le sonreía muy orgulloso junto a su pequeño, que aplaudía con fuerza.

Tras dos intensas horas de ensayos, Rachel se dirigió hacia su camerino, dónde encontró un hermoso ramo de rosas con una tarjeta al lado. La morena sonrió al ver el detalle tan hermoso de su novio hasta que abrió el sobre y descubrió el mensaje que había en su interior.

_No podrás huir de mí eternamente. Tarde o temprano volverás a mí._

Rachel secó las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos al tiempo que rompía la nota en mil pedazos. Cuando se reencontró con Finn le abrazó con fuerza, sin contarle nada de lo que había sucedido hacía tan sólo un instante.

Así fueron pasando los meses, al tiempo que las amenazas se convirtieron en una constante en la vida de Rach. Ahora no sólo recibía ramos de rosas con notas sino que comenzó también a recibir llamadas anónimas que le advertían del peligro que corría su familia si no se alejaba de ellos pronto. A medida que las amenazas crecían, Rachel se alejaba cada vez más de Finn, que sabía que algo le ocurría a su novia pero no conseguía averiguar qué era. Los meses fueron pasando y finalmente llegó el último día de la representación de Spring Awakening. Rachel se esforzó como nunca y Jesse y ella consiguieron la ovación de todo el público, que aplaudía entusiasmado. Sin embargo, cuando Rachel cerró la puerta del camerino, el sonido de su móvil borró la sonrisa de su cara.

-¿Qui… quién eres? ¡¿Qué demonios quieres de mí?

-Hola, Rachel…

-Thom… ¿por qué me haces esto? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Es muy simple… tan sólo te quiero a ti… deja a tu familia y vuelve conmigo y prometo que nadie saldrá lastimado.

-¡No pienso hacer eso! ¡Amo a Finn y a nuestro hijo!

-¡Me temo que tendrás que cambiar de opinión o ambos morirán! Casualmente ahora me encuentro aquí fuera… bonito coche el de tu novio… negro… lleva un esmoquin negro y te espera afuera con un ramo de rosas mientras ese mocoso tiene un trajecito rojo con dibujos…

-No… mientes…

-Aquí tengo un detonador… he puesto un explosivo en el coche y accionaré este chisme si no haces lo que te pido…

-No… por favor- le rogó Rachel, mirando por la ventana y comprobando que todas sus palabras eran ciertas- haré lo que me pidas, lo que sea…

-Muy bien, quiero que le escribas una carta a tu querido Finn diciéndole que los abandonas a él y a ese mocoso para ir en busca de tus sueños. Finn debe creer que no le amas o le mataré.

-Pero… mi hijo cumple años en una semana… por favor…

-Muy bien, tienes una semana, pero al día siguiente serás mía…

-De… de acuerdo…

-Nos vemos en ocho días…

En cuanto se cortó la comunicación, Rachel se derrumbó lentamente hasta caer al suelo, al tiempo que lloraba desconsoladamente. ¿Cómo iba a escribir esa carta sin destrozar a Finn? Miles de recuerdos se agolparon en su memoria, el primer beso, la primera vez, el nacimiento de su hijo. No sólo perdería para siempre el amor de Finn sino que nunca volvería a ver a su pequeño. Nunca sabría cuál fue su primera palabra ni cual sería su comida favorita. Su hijo en unos meses la olvidaría y antes o después ella se convertiría en un recuerdo borroso para todos los que amaba. Esa noche Rachel se revolvió inquieta entre las sábanas, hasta que finalmente optó por levantarse, para no molestar a Finn. Rachel se dirigió hacia la habitación de su bebé para después sentarse en una de las sillas que había ahí mientras lo contemplaba con lágrimas en los ojos. El pequeño dormía plácidamente, ajeno a todo el dolor y el sufrimiento que le suponía a Rachel alejarse de su hijo. La morena se inclinó acariciando su mano con dulzura, al tiempo que le decía dulces palabras. En ese momento Finn entró a la habitación y se tranquilizó al ver a la morena en la habitación, junto a su pequeño. El moreno se aproximó hacia ellos, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Rachel, que se sobresaltó al instante.

-¡Finn! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?

-Bueno… es que me he despertado y cómo no estabas…

-Oh, tan sólo es un día de insomnio, no te preocupes.

-Rach, no me mientas, sé que algo está pasando y quiero que sepas que puedes confiar en mí y…

¡No me pasa nada, Finn!- dijo Rachel, en un tono más elevado de lo normal y abandonando la habitación a toda prisa.

-¡¿Lo ves? ¡No haces más que huir de mí la mayor parte del tiempo y cuando me acerco a besarte y acariciarte me rechazas como si tuviera la peste!

-¡No seas exagerado, Finn! ¡Tan sólo estoy agobiada porque el cumple de Chris es en una semana y quiero que todo quede perfecto!

-¿Seguro que es sólo eso?

-¡Sí, Finn! ¡Ya basta de interrogatorios!¡Mejor me voy a dormir!

La morena fue corriendo hacia su habitación, metiéndose en su lado de la cama y dándole la espalda al moreno cuando la acompañó.

-Perdona, Rach… no quiero presionarte… es sólo que… te quiero tanto que tengo miedo de perderte…

Rachel dejó que rodease su cintura, sintiendo como su respiración se normalizaba hasta quedarse profundamente dormido, mientras las lágrimas caían descontroladamente por todo su rostro.

Una semana después, llegó el cumpleaños de Chris y toda la casa estaba a rebosar de regalos y comida para la celebración. Todo el mundo iba de un lado para otro, charlando y riendo mientras Rach permanecía en su habitación, sentada sobre su cama, frente a un par de hojas de papel y un bolígrafo. La morena comenzó a escribir la que sin duda sería la carta más difícil que escribiría en toda su vida.

.

Una vez que terminó de escribirla, metió el folio en un sobre y lo guardó en su mesita de noche al tiempo que Emily la llamaba para que bajase.

-¡Rach, ya está todo listo!

-¡Ya mismo voy!- logró contestar la morena, que sabía que hoy debía realizar su mejor interpretación o todo podría terminar en una pesadilla.

La morena bajó las escaleras a toda prisa, saludando a todos los presentes al tiempo que Finn la miraba desde la distancia con su hijo en brazos. El pequeño ya comenzaba a dar sus primeros pasos y Rachel no parecía feliz, algo había cambiado en ella desde que los ensayos del musical comenzaron. En un principio Finn creyó que era la presión por trabajar con Jesse, sabiendo que a él no le hacía ninguna gracia pero el musical ya había terminado y Rachel seguía con ese profundo vacío en la mirada, por mucho que ella tratara de esconderlo con una sonrisa de mentira, él sabía que algo ocurría y esta noche estaba decidido a arreglarlo y a demostrarle a Rachel que podía contar con él y que siempre estarían ahí el uno para el otro.

La cena transcurrió con normalidad, Chris recibió montones de regalos, al tiempo que el pequeño no se separaba de su prima Irina, que ya era una hermosa princesita de nueve meses, que brillaba con su hermoso vestido vaquero y un lacito rojo que recogía su cabello. Cuando llegó el momento de soplar las velas, Rachel fue hacia su hijo y lo cogió entre sus brazos, acercándole a la enorme tarta que Kurt había encargado a la mejor pastelería de Lima. El niño sopló con la ayuda de su prima y todos aplaudieron, al tiempo que Rachel le daba un enorme abrazo, que sabía que sería el último, mientras una lágrima se deslizó por su rostro.

Cuando la celebración terminó, Rachel y Finn acostaron al bebé y se fueron a su habitación.

-Rachel… ¿po… podemos hablar un minuto?

-Eh… sí… ¿te apetece brindar antes?

-Bueno… como quieras…

Rachel bajó las escaleras a toda prisa hacia el mueble bar, dónde sacó dos copas de vino. Con cuidado vertió en una de ellas un somnífero que había comprado aquella mañana en la farmacia mientras sentía que las piernas le temblaban. La morena sabía que estaba haciendo algo horrible, pero no sería capaz de marcharse si Finn se interponía en su camino para impedírselo. Cuando Rachel volvió a su cuarto, Finn ya la esperaba entre las sábanas.

-Has tardado mucho… ¿Va todo bien?

-Sí… ¡Brindemos!

-De acuerdo- dijo él, con su media sonrisa- ¿Por qué quieres brindar?

-Por nuestro pequeño… Prométeme que siempre cuidarás de él…- le dijo ella, mirándolo con intensidad a los ojos.

-Claro… pero… mejor di que lo cuidaremos…

-Sí, claro que sí… bueno… ¡Salud!

Rachel observó como Finn se bebía todo el contenido de la copa intoxicada y a los minutos comenzó a encontrarse mal, para finalmente caer desplomado sobre la cama. Rachel se acercó a él y se tranquilizó al comprobar que tenía pulso. Con cuidado abrió el cajón y sacó un sobre con el rótulo _PARA FINN _ inscrito en la portada. Rachel se asomó por la ventana, dónde ya la esperaba un taxi con las ventanas tintadas que le resultó muy familiar. La morena cogió su pequeña maleta de debajo de su cama y abandonó la habitación, tras darle a Finn un dulce beso en los labios.

-Te quiero, Finn. No importa lo que haya escrito o lo que te digan de mí. Siempre te querré.

Dicho esto, la morena bajó las escaleras y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de su bebé. Con sigilo entró en la habitación, dónde su hijo dormía tranquilamente. Rachel besó su manita para después acariciar su cabeza con suavidad, para no despertarle.

-Mi bebé… tú eres lo mejor que me ha pasado… tu mamá siempre te querrá…

El sonido de su móvil la devolvió a la realidad, al tiempo que abandonaba el que se había convertido en su hogar y entraba al vehículo, algo desgastado y antiguo.

-Hola, princesa. ¡Ya pensé que no venías! ¿Preparada para visitar tu nuevo hogar?

Rachel prefirió no contestar, al tiempo que Thom arrancaba el coche, que fue alejándose del lugar mientras Rachel mantuvo la vista atrás, entre lágrimas, despidiéndose en silencio de todo lo que amaba, hasta que el sueño le venció y todo se oscureció de repente.

**¿Qué pasará con Rach? ¿Logrará Finn rescatarla? ¿Qué pone en la carta de Rachel? ¿Qué esconde Lau? ¿Cómo reaccionarán todos ante la partida de Rachel? ¡Todo esto en el siguiente capítulo!**


	17. Dolor

**¡Hola a todos! Aquí dejo un capi más y os pido disculpas por el retraso al publicar el fic, pero tengo otro escribiendo al mismo tiempo y también me lleva varios días componer un capi. Espero que podáis entender y os suplico que me dejéis un review con lo que os ha parecido para saber si os interesa que lo continúe.**

**PD: Como siempre, Glee no es de mi propiedad, así como sus personajes, vídeos o imágenes (Video = youtube, Imágenes = Tinypic . com)**

**Cáp. 17- Dolor**

A la mañana siguiente, el despertador sonó a primera hora de la mañana y Emily se apresuró a apagarlo con una mano, para después darse la vuelta y chocar contra un fuerte pectoral que ya le resultaba totalmente familiar.

-Buenos días, preciosa…- murmuró él, mientras se estiraba dentro de la cama y se restregaba los ojos.

-Hola, Puck- le saludó ella, incorporándose para después besar su mejilla- ¿Has conseguido dormir algo?

-Sí, esta noche sólo se ha despertado dos veces, todo un récord- bromeó él, mirando el aparato a través del cuál podían oír todo lo que pasaba en la habitación de al lado, dónde descansaba su pequeña, que en una semana cumpliría nueve meses de vida.

Emily no pudo evitar sonreír ante su comentario, acercándose más a él para finalmente darle un dulce beso en los labios. Después se levantó y fue hacia la cómoda que había a los pies de su cama, dónde descansaba su bata. La castaña se puso la prenda en un rápido movimiento para después dirigirse hacia la pequeña habitación donde su hermoso bebé dormía plácidamente. Emily se acercó con mucho cuidado y no pudo evitar emocionarse al comprobar cuánto había crecido su pequeña desde que la vio por primera vez en casa de Finn y Rachel, cuando Lau la puso en sus brazos, tras asistirla en el parto. Desde ese día, una relación muy especial había unido a las dos chicas, que se llamaban a diario y trataban de verse tanto como les era posible. Cuando los hermosos ojos marrones de Irina se abrieron, Emily volvió a la realidad y recogió a la niña entre sus brazos, mientras le susurraba dulces palabras al oído. Puck llegó un poco después, para mirar a sus dos princesas totalmente embobado. Emily se giró al intuir su presencia, mientras la pequeña jugueteaba con los mechones de su cabello.

-¡Ey! ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, es sólo que… sois muy hermosas las dos- dijo él, como en una nube.

-Ay, gracias, Noah. Nosotras también te queremos mucho- mientras le tendía a la pequeña, que sonrió cuando su papá la tuvo finalmente entre sus brazos- creo que eres su debilidad- apuntó la castaña, con una sonrisa, mirando al bebé.

-No, ella es la mía- dijo él, riendo- ¿Quieres que le cambie el pañal?

-Sí, por favor. Yo mientras voy preparando el desayuno y después llamaré a Finn y a Rach para ver si quieren acompañarnos al parque.

-¡Genial! ¡Ahora mismo bajamos!

La pareja se despidió con un beso y a continuación Emily bajó las escaleras con rapidez para llegar a la cocina, dónde comenzó a preparar todo para el desayuno. Una vez que todo estaba listo sobre la mesa, la castaña se sentó en una de las sillas, con el teléfono en la mano, mientras esperaba a que Puck bajara con su pequeña para comenzar a comer. La castaña marcó el número de Finn y esperó hasta que el teléfono dio cuatro toques y finalmente comunicó. Emily frunció el ceño, muy extrañada, y volvió a intentarlo una vez más, obteniendo el mismo resultado.

-Qué raro- dijo la castaña para sí misma- ¿Dónde estarán?

-¿Quiénes?- preguntó Puck, dejando a la niña en su trona y cogiendo un trozo de bizcocho que Emily había dejado sobre la mesa.

-Finn y Rachel… no me cogen el teléfono- le explicó ella, algo preocupada.

-¡Bueno, Em! ¡No te preocupes! ¡Seguro que ayer se quedaron celebrando el cumple por todo lo alto y por eso no te cogieron el teléfono!- dijo él, con una sonrisa traviesa, quitándole importancia.

Emily negó con la cabeza, rolando los ojos.

-¡No seas bobo! ¡No creo que sea eso, Puck! ¡Además, Chris los habría despertado!

-Sí, eso sí, estos niños de ahora tienen un sueño demasiado ligero- dijo él, haciéndole muecas divertidas a su hija, que comenzó a reírse en su sillita.

-¡Hablo en serio, Puck! ¡Si en una hora no recibo noticias de ellos pienso presentarme en su casa!

-¡Vale, vale! ¡Cómo tú quieras!- dijo él, acercándose a ella y rodeándola con un hombro- Seguro que están bien, ya lo verás.

-Eso espero, Puck. Eso espero.

Una hora después, Emily, Puck y la pequeña Irina ya se encontraban frente a la puerta de la casa de Finn y Rachel. La castaña había intentado llamar varias veces, pero no había obtenido respuesta y los móviles de los chicos estaban apagados o sin cobertura. Emily llamó al timbre varias veces, comenzando a preocuparse a medida que los segundos pasaban y nadie contestaba.

-No hay nadie, Em. Tal vez ya se han ido ellos al parque o fueron con Chris a casa de Carole o a ver a los padres de Rachel.

-No sé, Puck. Aquí hay algo raro. Ellos siempre llevan el móvil encima y Rachel es siempre muy previsora con todo. Nos habría llamado si hubieran salido, estoy segura.

-Bueno, pero aquí no hay nadie. ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

-Yo tengo un juego de llaves, voy a entrar- dijo Emily, rebuscando entre su bolso.

-¡¿QUÉ? ¿Te has vuelto loca, Em? ¡No podemos hacer eso! ¡Imagínate que están ocupados!

-¡Lo siento, Puck! ¡Prefiero ser una entrometida a seguir con este mal presentimiento!

Dicho esto, la castaña introdujo la llave en la cerradura y abrió la puerta del chalet. Tal y como esperaban, allí no había nadie. Todo estaba tal y como lo encontraron la noche anterior y el silencio inundaba por completo el lugar. Los chicos entraron y cerraron la puerta tras ellos, mirando por todos lados en busca de Finn, Rachel y Chris. Cuando llegaron a la cocina, se fijaron que todo estaba perfectamente colocado y no parecía haber señas de que los chicos hubiesen desayunado aquella mañana.

-Todo esto es muy extraño, Puck. Tengo un mal presentimiento, creo que les ha podido pasar algo- dijo Em, con una mueca de preocupación.

-Em, creo que estás exagerando un poco- dijo él, con su pequeña en brazos- Si Finn o Rachel nos encuentran aquí se podrían molestar. ¡Esto es allanamiento de morada!

-¡Ja! ¡Mira quién me lo va a decir! ¡Noah Puckerman, el asalta casas! ¡Además, Finn es mi primo! ¡Somos familia! ¡No creo que sea para tanto!

-¡Bueno, vale! ¡Si lo sé mejor no abro la boca!

-¡Pues sí! ¡Cierra el pico y ayúdame a buscar alguna pista que nos diga dónde pueden estar, por favor!

Sin más preámbulos, los chicos se pusieron a buscar por todos lados sin encontrar nada, hasta que, cuando iban a marcharse, el llanto de un niño atrajo toda su atención.

-¡Chris! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Algo no va bien! ¡Vamos!

La pareja subió a toda prisa las escaleras mientras Puck sostenía a su pequeña en brazos, que miraba todo con los ojos muy abiertos. Los chicos no tardaron en encontrar al pequeño, que estaba de pie, apoyado contra un lateral de su cunita y no paraba de gimotear, mientras extendía sus bracitos hacia ellos.

-¡Pobrecito!- dijo Em, acercándose a él y cogiéndolo entre sus brazos- ¡No entiendo nada! ¿Pero qué haces aquí tú solito?

El pequeño la miró con lágrimas en los ojos, para después abrazarse contra ella.

-Esto es muy raro- dijo Puck, frunciendo el ceño mientras veía como Emily se llevaba al niño al cambiador- ¿Qué haces, Em?

-Chris tiene el pañal empapado, Puck. Lo más seguro es que haya pasado toda la noche desatendido, pero… ¿Por qué Rachel y Finn harían una cosa así?

-Pues no lo sé… ¿Quieres que suba a su cuarto?

-No sé… tal vez sea lo mejor.

Puck subió las escaleras mientras Emily le ponía un pañal y ropita nueva a Chris, que parecía algo más calmado aunque seguía teniendo la mirada vidriosa. De repente, un grito atrajo la atención de la castaña, que cogió a Chris y lo llevó hacia la planta de arriba.

-¡MIRA, EM! ¡HE ENCONTRADO A FINN!

La castaña llegó tan sólo unos segundos después con Chris y se asombró al ver a Finn profundamente dormido y sin la compañía de Rach. El moreno yacía tumbado boca arriba, durmiendo con la boca abierta, mientras una de sus manos descansaba en un lateral de la cama y la otra sobre su estómago al tiempo que un par de copas de vino descansaban a su lado, sobre la pequeña mesilla de noche.

-¡Te lo dije! ¡Estos dos se quedaron celebrando por todo lo alto!- dijo Puck, con una sonrisa burlona, tapando los ojitos de su hija.

-¡No digas tonterías! ¡No creo que sea eso!- dijo ella, dándole un golpe seco en el brazo.

-¡Madre mía! ¡Parece un oso!- apuntó Puck, mirándole con los ojos muy abiertos, sin dejar de sostener a su pequeña- ¿Se le está cayendo la baba?- preguntó, mirándole con la cabeza hacia un lado.

-¡Puck! ¡Ya vale! Será mejor que lo despierte para que nos diga dónde está Rachel…

Emily se acercó lentamente hacia su primo, dejando antes a Chris con Puck, que ahora sostenía a un niño en cada brazo. La castaña se sentó al otro lado de la cama, sobre la carta, y con cuidado tocó a Finn con un dedo, tratando de despertarle.

-Finn… despierta…

El moreno se movió ligeramente, sin abrir los ojos, mientras se giraba hacia el lado dónde estaba Emily.

-Mmm… déjame dormir un poquito más, Rach…- dijo él, acurrucándose junto a ella.

-Finn, yo no…

Antes de que la castaña pudiese protestar, Finn la había rodeado con sus brazos, acercándola hacia sí.

-Quédate conmigo, Rach… no me dejes…

A continuación, el moreno comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente hacia ella con los labios ligeramente inclinados hacia delante al tiempo que Puck observaba todo con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¡EM! ¡Que va a besarte!- dijo Puck, perdiendo los nervios.

-¡FINN, NO!- gritó Emily, aterrorizada al ver cómo la boca de su primo se dirigía directamente a la suya.

Dicho esto, la morena se deshizo de su abrazo, empujándole de tal manera que el moreno cayó de bruces contra el suelo, despertándose al instante.

-¡Rachel! ¡¿Pero qué demonios…?

-¡Finn, soy Emily! ¡Rach no está aquí!- consiguió decir la castaña, ignorando las carcajadas de Puck y los niños.

El moreno se giró rápidamente, sorprendido al encontrar a los chicos allí y al comprobar que efectivamente no había ni rastro de Rachel en la habitación.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí? ¿Qué… qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde está Rachel?

-Pensamos que tú nos lo dirías. No la hemos visto por ninguna parte. ¿Qué es lo que ha ocurrido, Finn?

-No… no lo sé. No recuerdo nada de lo que pasó anoche- dijo él, con el ceño fruncido.

-Bueno, no te preocupes. Tal vez haya salido y no te ha querido despertar- dijo Emily, no muy convencida- ¿Seguro que no recuerdas absolutamente nada?

-Bueno, nosotros… yo estaba aquí, tumbado en la cama, ella trajo un par de copas para brindar… luego bebimos y… no recuerdo nada más…

-Que raro…- dijo Emily, para sí misma-Bueno, pues tendremos que esperar a que Rachel vuelva y nos explique qué es lo que ha pasado.

-Sí, espero que esté bien- dijo Finn, rascándose la cabeza.

-¡Ya verás como sí, amigo!- le animó Puck, que seguía con los dos niños en sus brazos.

Los chicos se levantaron y comenzaron a recoger todo, sin sospechar que la carta que Rachel había dejado se había caído accidentalmente y ahora descansaba en el suelo, debajo de la cama.

Cuando Rachel abrió los ojos, le pareció que había estado durmiendo durante una eternidad. La cabeza le ardía, tenía la boca seca y todo el cuerpo entumecido. Con cuidado se incorporó, encontrándose sobre una vieja cama y entonces recordó todo. En ese momento supo que no encontraría esa mañana a Finn a su lado para darle un suave beso de buenos días y que tampoco podría levantarse después para ir a ver a su pequeño, que descansaba plácidamente en su cuna, esperando a que ella lo despertase. El corazón de Rachel se encogió sólo de imaginar lo vacía y miserable que iba a ser su vida a partir de ahora sin ellos, sin sus sonrisas y su inmenso cariño. Los ojos de Rachel comenzaron a humedecerse para después dar paso a un raudal de lágrimas silenciosas, que se deslizaban sin descanso por todo su rostro, mojando sus mejillas. La morena observó desolada lo que había a su alrededor, encontrando únicamente un sencillo vestido blanco de tirantes y una mesilla de noche que había junto a la cama. Al instante supo que se encontraba en un ático, pues la habitación únicamente contaba con una ventana diminuta y la altura del techo no era muy alta. El sonido de la puerta la distrajo de todos sus pensamientos al tiempo que Thom entraba a la habitación.

-¡Vaya, vaya! ¡Por fin despertó la bella durmiente!- dijo él, mientras la recorría de arriba a abajo con la mirada- Espero que la habitación sea de tu agrado. No te preocupes, es sólo provisional hasta que haya realizado algunos cambios allí abajo. Si te portas bien, no te pasará nada malo, lo prometo.

Rachel le miró con desprecio, sin decir una palabra.

-Por lo que veo te ha comido la lengua el gato- comentó él y al ver que ella seguía sin responder la miró, con los ojos entrecerrados- Muy bien, podemos tirarnos así todo el tiempo que quieras, total, estaremos toda la vida juntos. Tú decides, Rachel. Puedes venirte conmigo a mi habitación aquí abajo con todas las comodidades o visitar un lugar del que no saldrás jamás. Tú sabrás lo que haces. Por el momento, te vestirás únicamente con ese vestido blanco de ahí. Si en una hora no te lo has puesto, irás sin ropa. ¡Hasta luego, preciosa!

Thom se acercó hacia ella, mientras Rachel sentía que las piernas le temblaban, presa del pánico. El castaño se fue aproximando, hasta quedar únicamente a escasos centímetros de sus labios. Sin embargo, cuando iba a besarla, Rachel apartó el rostro, de modo que sólo pudo besar su mejilla. Thom la miró con rabia y a continuación salió de la pequeña habitación, dando un sonoro portazo y cerrando con llave tras de sí.

-Dios mío, no sé qué es lo que va a ser de mí aquí dentro- se lamentó Rachel en un susurro, mientras las lágrimas volvían a nublarle la vista- Tan sólo espero que ellos estén bien y que Finn pueda perdonarme algún día…

Rachel se incorporó con cuidado, mientras sus manos temblorosas deslizaban como podían la cremallera de su falda, hasta que finalmente ésta cayó al suelo en un rápido movimiento. A continuación se quitó su camisa y cuando quedó solamente en ropa interior, se puso el vestido blanco que Thom le había proporcionado como única prenda de ropa. Cuando terminó de vestirse, se miró de arriba abajo con un profundo desagrado, ya que ese vestido era totalmente inapropiado y sabía perfectamente que Thom lo había escogido para alimentar sus asquerosas fantasías. Rachel contuvo las ganas de vomitar, mientras doblaba su ropa y la dejaba sobre la cama, al tiempo que se sentaba a su lado, esperando a que él regresara.

Mientras tanto en Lima, los chicos buscaron a Rachel sin cesar durante todo el día, sin éxito. Puck y Emily se encargaron de llamar a todos los integrantes del Glee Club, pero ninguno tenía ni idea sobre el paradero de la morena. Finn llamó a sus padres y a los de Rach, pero tampoco obtuvo respuestas. En última instancia llamó a Shelby e incluso a Jesse, pero nada de esto dio resultado. Cuando el reloj marcaba las ocho, los chicos volvieron a casa de Finn, esperando que ella pudiera haber vuelto. Sin embargo, todas sus esperanzas se vinieron abajo al comprobar que la casa seguía tal y como ellos la habían dejado: totalmente vacía. Finn bajó la cabeza, cada vez más preocupado, mientras subía las escaleras para acostar a su hijo en la habitación. Tras ponerle su pijama y darle un beso de buenas noches, el moreno se reunió con Emily y Puck, que esperaban inquietos en el salón con las manos entrelazadas mientras su pequeña dormía profundamente en su carrito.

-Tranquilo, Finn, seguro que hay una buena explicación para todo esto, ya lo verás- le aseguró Emily, sosteniendo su mano entre las suyas.

-¡Es que no entiendo nada, Em! ¡Ayer parecía que por fin habíamos logrado acortar la distancia que nos separaba y hoy no aparece por ningún lado!- le explicó él, al borde de las lágrimas.

-¡Ey, tío! ¡Relájate! ¡Seguramente se fue de compras o algo así!- dijo Puck, recostándose sobre el sofá.

-¡¿Eres tonto, Puck? ¡¿Cómo iba a hacer Rach una cosa así?- le espetó Emily, perdiendo la paciencia- ¡Está claro que algo más importante ha tenido que pasar para que haya desaparecido de ese modo! ¿Pero… qué?- preguntó Em, más para sí misma que para el resto.

Los chicos guardaron silencio, mientras pensaban dónde podría estar Rachel al tiempo que Finn no pudo evitar que una lágrima de desesperación se deslizase por su mejilla. Ya daban más de las dos de la madrugada y Rachel seguía sin aparecer. Emily y Puck insistieron en quedarse a dormir esa noche y Finn les abrió el sofá cama del salón al tiempo que la castaña subía a Irina al cuarto de Chris, colocando a su pequeña a un lado de la cuna, de modo que ambos bebés descansaban el uno junto al otro, con sus manitas entrelazadas. Emily sonrió con ternura y finalmente bajó las escaleras para reunirse con Puck, que ya la esperaba entre las sábanas y que dejó que se refugiara entre sus brazos, mientras la abrazaba con fuerza.

-Espero que Rachel vuelva pronto. No sé cuánto podrá soportar Finn sin ella a su lado- comentó Emily, con un toque de tristeza en la voz.

-Sí, esos dos están hechos el uno para el otro- admitió Puck, en un susurro, mientras besaba la cabeza de su novia- No te preocupes, todo se va a solucionar.

-Ojala tengas razón, Puck. Buenas noches- dijo ella, recostándose contra su pecho.

-Buenas noches, Em.

Por su parte, Finn subió finalmente a su habitación, sin ganas de nada y totalmente abatido al encontrar su cama vacía. El moreno se tumbó sobre el colchón, intentando despejar su mente mientras trataba de averiguar dónde podía estar Rachel. Los minutos pasaban mientras él daba más y más vueltas sobre la cama, inquieto. Todo a su alrededor le recordaba a Rach, su perfume estaba impregnado en las sábanas y era imposible no pensar en ella y en todos los momentos que habían compartido juntos. En esa cama la había abrazado cuando tenía miedo o frío, habían hablado sobre sus planes de futuro y sobre su pequeño, pero sobre todo, en ese cama le había hecho el amor una y otra vez, rindiéndose a ella por completo mientras le entregaba todo su corazón, sin reservas. Sin pensarlo, acabó en su lugar de la cama e inspiró profundamente su olor, tratando de evocar su presencia. Finn dejó caer uno de sus brazos sobre el lateral mientras el otro se aferraba con fuerza a la almohada. Finn comenzó a balancear su mano de un lado para otro, hasta que sus dedos rozaron algo bajo el colchón. El moreno frunció el ceño, extrañado al tiempo que extendía su brazo para descubrir un sobre que tenía puesto su nombre en la portada.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó, mirando el sobre con confusión.

Finn abrió el sobre a toda prisa, cada vez más nervioso, para finalmente desdoblar el papel que había en su interior y que contenía una carta cuya letra sabía que era de Rachel. Finn comenzó a leer atentamente, mientras las manos le temblaban y el corazón se le aceleraba por momentos.

_Hola Finn:_

_Las personas, desde el primer momento que llegan al mundo, abren sus ojos y respiran, lo hacen con un sueño bajo el brazo. Desde que tengo uso de razón siempre supe cuál era el mío: convertirme en una estrella. _

_Mi infancia y mi adolescencia estuvieron marcadas por el rechazo de los demás porque era diferente, pero realmente mis metas me protegían de todas esas críticas y supe salir adelante. Entonces llegó el Glee Club a mi vida y pensé que por fin destacaría en algo, pero apareciste tú y me apartaste de mi objetivo, de lo que realmente deseaba conseguir… _

_En mi vida he cometido dos errores imperdonables y el primero fue salir contigo. ¿Por qué? La respuesta es muy sencilla: lo que había entre nosotros no era amor. Tú me traicionaste y yo dejé de confiar en ti, hasta el punto que descubrí que nunca te amé realmente, pues sin confianza no hay amor y lo nuestro estaba muerto desde el principio. _

_Los años pasaron y comencé a experimentar por fin la libertad y la felicidad de lograr convertirme en una artista reconocida en Broadway a medida que los papeles venían a mí. Entonces y sólo entonces es cuando realmente he sido feliz, Finn._

_Siempre he sido honesta contigo, no lo niegues, mi sueño siempre fue única y exclusivamente convertirme en una estrella, nunca formar una familia y tener hijos. Ahí está mi segundo error: volver contigo y matar lentamente mis oportunidades de brillar en el escenario y de progresar como artista. _

_Ahora me doy cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba y que nunca debería haber regresado a tu lado ya que las segundas oportunidades nunca funcionan realmente. El día que terminé el musical, un productor muy importante vino a verme y me hizo una propuesta que no podía rechazar: grabar un disco y hacer una gira mundial. Mi familia era lo único que me alejaba de mis propósitos, así que puse mis opciones en una balanza y hoy finalmente llegó el momento de elegir y si de algo estoy segura es que no pienso renunciar a esta oportunidad. _

_PD: No intentes llamarme ni buscarme por ninguna parte, pues jamás me encontrarás. Te pido que me olvides tal y como yo lo he hecho contigo._

_Hasta siempre._

_**Rachel Barbra Berry**___

La hoja se deslizó lentamente de entre las manos temblorosas de Finn, que trataba de mantenerse en pie como podía, sintiendo que las piernas le fallaban al tiempo que las lágrimas caían descontroladamente por todo su rostro.

.

-No... Esto no puede ser cierto... tiene que ser una broma… Rachel… no… - se dijo a sí mismo, con un nudo en la garganta, en un susurro apenas audible.

La cabeza comenzó a darle más y más vueltas al tiempo que el moreno sentía cómo cada vez le costaba más trabajo respirar y su corazón se aceleraba más y más cada segundo. Por más que lo intentase, le resultaba imposible creer que todas aquellas palabras escritas por Rachel fueran ciertas.

-No puede ser, no…- dijo el moreno- Por favor, Rach, vuelve y dime que todo esto es mentira… por favor- suplicó, entre lágrimas.

Finn se llevó las manos al pecho, golpeándose con fuerza, intentando detener los latidos de su corazón. No, eso no podía ser cierto, ella no podía haberles abandonado a él y a su hijo de ese modo.

-No… Rachel nos quiere… -dijo el moreno, en un susurro-Ella siempre decía que nosotros éramos lo primero…

Finn comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, ¿acaso podía ser cierto que su sueño era más importante que todo? ¿Es que su familia ya no significaba nada al lado de eso? De repente, cegado por la rabia y la confusión, cogió una foto de ellos que tenía en su mesilla y la estampó contra el suelo, rompiendo el marco en mil pedazos.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Por qué nos has hecho esto? ¡¿POR QUÉ? ¡¿Es que todo lo que hemos vivido no ha significado NADA? ¡Pues a partir de ahora tú tampoco vas a ser nada para mí!- espetó él, descargando toda la rabia y la frustración que le producían sus palabras en esa carta.

Finn se giró en dirección al baño, pero no había dado ni tres pasos cuando corrió rápidamente a limpiarlo todo, mientras cogía la imagen de ellos dos y la llenaba de besos.

-Rachel… perdóname… ¿Pero qué es lo que he hecho?- se lamentó él, mientras recogía la instantánea rápidamente y se abrazaba a ella, balanceándose lentamente, como un niño asustado.

Finn siguió meciéndose a sí mismo hasta que el sueño comenzó a cerrar sus ojos. Cuando apenas le quedaban fuerzas para mantenerse despierto, se recostó sobre la cama, aún llorando, hasta que el cansancio le venció por completo y acabó quedándose profundamente dormido con la foto todavía entre sus manos.

Tan sólo unas cuantas horas antes, Rachel bajaba las escaleras de aquel lugar en dirección a la cocina seguida de cerca por Thom, que no le quitaba el ojo de encima. Cuando llegaron, el castaño cogió una pequeña cuerda e hizo un nudo en el tobillo de Rachel, que tenía la cabeza baja y seguía sin dirigirle la palabra.

-Esto es sólo por precaución, preciosa. Así estaré más seguro de que no te escaparás mientras preparas la cena. ¡Ahí tienes todo lo que necesitas! ¡Ah, por cierto! ¡El filete en su punto, por favor!

Rachel comenzó a llorar en silencio mientras él abandonaba la habitación, riendo a carcajada limpia de forma despiadada. La morena contempló la carne cruda, sintiendo cómo su estómago se retorcía más y más ante aquella visión. ¿Cómo podía una persona ser tan perversa como Thom? A pesar de que él sabía que ella era vegetariana y evitaba cocinar carne para los demás siempre que le era posible, él había sido profundamente retorcido, no sólo al obligarla a cocinar los filetes sino también al imponérselos como única cena. Rachel se acercó dubitativa hacia la vieja encimera y finalmente comenzó a preparar el plato de carne sin rechistar. Total, nada importaba ya. Su corazón estaba completamente vacío y devastado, ya no sentía nada más que desprecio hacia sí misma y un profundo sentimiento de culpa. Seguramente Finn ya habría leído su carta y estaría odiándola en este momento. Rachel no podía culparle, ella los había abandonado y sabía que nunca podría ganarse su perdón ni su confianza de nuevo.

-Por favor, Finn… aunque me odies, cumple tu promesa y cuida de Chris ya que yo no podré estar a tu lado para hacerlo…- dijo ella, sollozando, mientras se apoyaba contra la encimera, para no perder el equilibrio.

Si alguna vez Rachel se había preguntado si una persona podía morirse de pena, ahora sabía que sin duda era posible. Su cuerpo temblaba constantemente a causa del miedo y la desesperación y llevaba horas llorando sin parar, hasta el punto que pensó que jamás dejaría de hacerlo. Rachel se sentía muerta en vida al pensar que nunca más volvería a verlos. Ya no volvería a tener a su hijo entre sus brazos ni sentiría nunca más los labios de Finn contra los suyos. Su existencia había terminado desde el momento en el que se separó de ellos y entró en ese pequeño caserón perdido en medio de las montañas y lo único que deseaba ahora era desaparecer para siempre y acabar con esta pesadilla. Cuando terminó de preparar los platos, Rachel se dirigió hacia el salón, dónde Thom esperaba impaciente, tumbado en un sofá desgastado, viendo la tele.

-¡Ya era hora! ¡Estaba a punto de ir a buscarte!

Al ver que Rachel seguía sin hablar y permanecía inmóvil junto a la puerta, Thom dio un golpe en el reposabrazos, asustando a la morena, que contenía las lágrimas como podía.

-¡¿A qué demonios estás esperando? ¡Trae la comida aquí de una maldita vez!- le espetó él, fulminándola con la mirada.

Rachel cumplió sus órdenes tan rápido como pudo, dejando la comida en la pequeña mesilla que había frente al televisor.

-Eso está mejor. ¡Siéntate!- dijo él, palmeando el hueco que había junto a él en el sillón.

La morena obedeció sentándose a su lado, frente a su plato de comida. Thom empezó a devorar el suyo mientras que ella contemplaba el suelo, sin probar bocado. Su estómago estaba totalmente cerrado y el hedor que aquel lugar desprendía era insoportable.

Thom tomó un largo trago de su cerveza, para después posar su mirada en Rachel, que parecía perdida en sus pensamientos, con la vista baja. Thom la miró de arriba a abajo, sintiendo como se le hacía la boca agua al contemplar su hermosura y lo bien que le quedaba el vestido blanco que él le había dado. La morena llevaba la misma prenda que acostumbraba a ponerse cuando eran novios y él la convencía para pasar la noche en su casa.

.

Thom cerró los ojos, pensando en todos los momentos que habían compartido y lo felices que fueron en otros tiempos. Ahora ella se había entregado al estúpido de Finn Hudson y él estaba dispuesto a hacérselo pagar, costara lo que costase. Thom desvió la mirada hacia su plato, que permanecía intacto sobre la mesa al tiempo que los puños se le cerraban, fruto de la rabia.

-¿No vas a comer?- le preguntó, con un toque de desprecio en la voz.

-No tengo hambre…- fue todo lo que ella contestó, en un susurro, sin apartar la vista del suelo.

-Como quieras- respondió él, con frialdad- ¡Recoge todo entonces y tráeme el postre!

Rachel se levantó y comenzó a recoger todo para después regresar a la pequeña cocina, dónde limpió todos los platos y los colocó finalmente sobre la encimera. A continuación, Rachel se acercó hacia dónde estaba el postre y en ese momento se fijó en uno de los cajones del mueble, que permanecía entreabierto y sin hacer ruido lo abrió, para descubrir que en su interior había una navaja suiza multiusos. Su corazón se aceleró de repente ante aquel descubrimiento al tiempo que una gota de sudor frío se deslizaba por su frente. Rachel miró hacia ambos lados, presa del miedo, pero finalmente cogió el artilugio, examinándolo con curiosidad. Le quedaban dos opciones: cortar el cordel que tenía preso su tobillo o tomar una decisión bastante más drástica: acabar con su vida. Rachel cerró los ojos una vez más, dejando que las lágrimas volvieran a mojar sus mejillas. Aquella era su única salida pues si ella dejara de estar viva, su familia volvería a estar a salvo. Rachel sonrió con amargura ante ese pensamiento, pensando en que algún día, llegado el momento, volvería a reencontrarse con ellos y esta vez sería para siempre.

-Esto lo hago por vosotros. Algún día volveremos a encontrarnos, os lo prometo- dijo Rachel, mirando al vacío sin expresión alguna en el rostro.

Unos segundos después, sacó el filo de la navaja y lo aproximó hacia su muñeca derecha con su mano temblorosa. Su mente recordó todos los momentos que había vivido junto a Finn y su pequeño Justo cuando iba a incidir sobre su carne, alguien la tomó del brazo con fuerza, causándole un profundo dolor.

-¡Ahh! ¡Suéltame!- consiguió decir ella, entre gemidos de dolor.

Thom la soltó, mirándola con furia en los ojos hasta que no pudo contenerse y le dio un fuerte bofetón, que la tiró al suelo.

-¡Eres una estúpida! ¿Qué pensabas hacer con esto, Rachel? ¿Suicidarte? ¡Por encima de mi cadáver! ¿Me oyes? ¡NUNCA PODRÁS ESCAPAR DE MÍ! ¡JAMÁS! ¡OLVÍDALO!

Thom volvió a cogerla de un brazo, con rudeza, para después empujarla hacia fuera de la habitación al tiempo que bajaban unas escaleras.

-¡NO! ¡Déjame! ¡Me estás haciendo daño!

-¿Ah, sí? ¡PUES HABERLO PENSADO ANTES! ¡AHORA VAS A APRENDER A OBEDECERME!

Dicho esto, Thom la empujó con fuerza contra la pared, mientras sacaba una pequeña llave de su bolsillo con la que abrió la puerta del sótano, que emitió un sonoro chirrido al abrirse y que daba paso a una oscura sala, en la que sólo había hierros viejos y oxidados y al fondo una cadena fijada a la pared, sobre la que había pintada una enorme estrella dorada.

-Como veo que por las buenas no quieres entenderlo, tendrá que ser por las malas- le espetó el con desprecio, cogiéndola del cuello y llevándola hasta el otro extremo del lugar- ¿Ves esto?- dijo, señalando la cadena de hierro- Pues a partir de ahora tendrás que acostumbrarte a ello porque lo llevarás rodeando tu precioso cuello. ¿ME OYES? ¡Más te vale cambiar pronto de parecer o todo se complicará más para ti, preciosa!- dijo él, acercándose peligrosamente a ella y colocándole la cadena- Tu eres mía, Rachel- le susurró al oído, de forma perversa- Sólo mía, que no se te olvide jamás.

Dicho esto, deslizó sus manos lentamente, desde su cuello hasta su trasero, pasando por su espalda. Cuando Thom le dio un cachete en una de sus nalgas, sintió un líquido pegajoso en una de sus mejillas y alzó el rostro para mirar a Rachel, que le contemplaba desafiante mientras se alejaba de él, sintiendo unas profundas ganas de vomitar.

-¡ALÉJATE DE MÍ! ¡NO VUELVAS A TOCARME NUNCA MÁS! ¡ERES UN CERDO! ¡ME DAS ASCO! ¡NUNCA TENDRÁS NADA DE MÍ! ¡NUNCA! ¡TENDRÁS QUE MATARME PRIMERO!- le desafió ella, mirándole con furia en los ojos.

Thom le sonrió, mientras se limpiaba el escupitajo de su rostro con un pañuelo y después volvió a acercarse a ella, quedando a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

-Si eso es lo que quieres, que así sea. Pero si vuelves a desafiarme lo pagarás caro- le dijo, mientras tiraba de su cabellera con fuerza, haciendo que se retorciese de dolor- ¿He sido lo suficientemente claro?

-Mmm- gimió ella, muriéndose de dolor.

-¡NO TE OIGO! ¡He preguntado si ha quedado claro!

-S…sí- logró finalmente responder ella, en un susurro.

-Así me gusta. Por esta vez lo dejaré pasar, pero si vuelve a suceder lo pagarás caro. Buenas noches, preciosa.

Dicho esto, el castaño fue hacia la puerta y apagó las luces, dejando a Rachel encerrada en aquel lugar que desprendía un hedor insoportable y con la única compañía de la más absoluta y fría oscuridad.

A la mañana siguiente, Puck y Emily se levantaron a primera hora para preparar el desayuno mientras esperaban a que Finn bajara.

-Em, ya son más de las doce, los niños ya casi van a comer. ¿No crees que deberíamos subir a despertarle?- preguntó Puck, removiendo su café ya congelado.

-No sé, tengo miedo a que la ausencia de Rachel le haya afectado demasiado.

Justo en ese momento, Finn apareció tras la puerta, con un aspecto horrible y la mirada perdida.

-Ho… hola, Finn… ¿Quieres que te prepare unas tostadas?- logró preguntar Emily, mirándole atentamente.

-No, gracias- musitó el moreno en un débil susurro, mientras abría la nevera y sacaba una cerveza, para finalmente dirigirse hacia el salón, dejando a los chicos con la boca abierta.

-¿Acaba de coger una cerveza?- dijo Emily, girándose para mirar a Puck a los ojos, con una ceja en alto.

-Pues… eso parece- contestó Puck, con los ojos muy abiertos- Em, creo que es mejor que vayamos a hablar con él.

-Sí, vamos- coincidió ella.

La pareja salió de la cocina y se dirigió hacia el salón, dónde los niños jugaban dentro del parque infantil mientras que Finn permanecía inmóvil frente al televisor, con el mando a distancia en una mano, cambiando continuamente de canal.

.

-Finn… ¿estás bien?- preguntó Emily, sentándose a su lado en el sofá.

-Estoy perfectamente, Em… ¿no me ves?- preguntó el, en un tono frío como el hielo, sin dejar de mirar la pantalla, sin expresión alguna en el rostro.

-Eh… Finn, yo…

-¡Estoy bien! ¿VALE? ¡Ahora dejadme ver la tele tranquilo, por favor!- dijo él, perdiendo los nervios.

-¡Ey, tío! ¡No nos hables así! ¡Nosotros no tenemos la culpa de lo que está pasando!

-¿Estás insinuando que yo sí, Puck?- preguntó el moreno, dejando de mirar por primera vez el televisor para dirigirse a ellos.

-Mira, Finn, yo no…

-¿POR QUÉ NO PODÉIS DEJARME EN PAZ? ¡No necesito vuestra ayuda! ¡No necesito a nadie!- dijo él, pegando un sorbo a su cerveza y tirando la lata con fuerza al suelo, causando el llanto de ambos bebés.

-¡Ya basta, Finn!- le reprendió Emily, cogiendo a su pequeña en brazos mientras Chris se abrazaba a su pierna, asustado- ¡¿Te das cuenta del lío que estás armando? ¡Has hecho llorar a tu propio hijo! ¡Espero que estés satisfecho!

Finn se giró entonces en dirección a su prima y se acercó a su hijo, que le miró para después esconderse tras Emily, que lo miró con tristeza.

-Chris… soy yo… papá- le dijo él, intentando acercarse a su pequeño, que cada vez se aferraba con más fuerza a las piernas de su tía- lo siento, hijo… lo siento mucho- fue lo único que pudo decir, mientras un par de lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro.

-Finn… ¿Pero qué es lo que te pasa?

-Es esa carta, esa maldita carta- dijo Finn, más para sí mismo que para su prima.

-¿Cómo? ¿Una carta? ¿De qué carta estás hablando, Finn?- quiso saber Emily.

El moreno iba a contestar justo en el momento en el que alguien llamaba al timbre.

-Tranquilos, debe de ser Kurt o tal vez Quinn para preguntar por Rach- dijo Puck, dirigiéndose a la puerta y abriéndola de par en par, descubriendo a un hombre bajo y regordete, vestido con un traje gris y corbata, que portaba una maleta en la que aparecía el logo de una entidad bancaria.

-Buenos días, ¿es esta la residencia de Finn Hudson?

-¿Quién le busca y por qué?- preguntó Puck, frunciendo el ceño al tiempo que aquel hombre le tendía una pequeña tarjeta con su nombre.

-Mi nombre es Richard Bruce y vengo en nombre del Liberty Bank de Nueva York. Uno de nuestros clientes dispuso hace un tiempo que hoy debería entregar unos documentos muy importantes al señor Hudson. ¿Podría hablar con él?- preguntó el hombre, secando una gota de sudor de su frente con un pañuelo.

-Yo soy el hombre que busca- dijo Finn, algo confuso- Pase y póngase cómodo, por favor.

-¡Sí, por supuesto! ¡Si me concede unos minutos le aseguro que no se arrepentirá, señor Hudson!- dijo aquel hombre, entrando en la casa y tomando asiento en uno de los sillones del salón mientras dejaba su maletín sobre la mesa- Verá… hace unos meses, nuestra clienta, la señorita Rachel Berry, nos dio una serie de indicaciones sobre el estado de sus cuentas. Tal y cómo pueden leer en este documento, ahora todas sus cuentas de ahorros y su cuenta corriente pasarán a ser propiedad de su hijo, Christopher Hudson Berry cuando éste cumpla la mayoría de edad.

-¿Qu… qué?- preguntó Finn, incrédulo- ¿Está de broma, no?

-¡No, no! ¡Por favor, no! ¡Tan sólo leo el documento, señor! ¡Sólo cumplo los deseos de nuestro cliente! ¡Ella dispuso todo para que hoy yo le entregase este documento! Mientras el titular sea menor, la clienta ha dispuesto que sea usted el que administre todas las cuentas, señor Hudson.

Finn se tensó completamente al tiempo que su mandíbula temblaba mientras apretaba su dentadura, intentando contener los gritos que luchaban por salir de su garganta. Sus puños se tensaron a causa de la furia contenida al tiempo que el hombre lo miraba con una mezcla de pánico y nerviosismo, mientras se aflojaba el nudo de la corbata.

-Me parece que es mejor que se vaya- le recomendó Emily, sin dejar de mirar a su primo, que temblaba más y más por momentos.

-Pero… señorita, necesito la firma o…

-¡¿Es que está sordo? ¡Márchese y ya le enviaremos por correo su maldita firma!- le dijo Puck, acompañándole hasta la salida.

-De… de acuerdo… Buenos días y disculpen las molestias.

Antes de que aquel hombre pudiera decir algo más, el moreno ya le había dado con la puerta en las narices, mientras Finn volcaba la mesilla del salón, asustando de nuevo a los niños y a Emily, que estaba paralizada y no sabía cómo reaccionar.

-¿PERO QUIÉN DEMONIOS SE CREE QUE ES? ¿CREE QUE PUEDE DESAPARECER COMO SI NADA Y ENCIMA PRETENDE COMPRAR EL AMOR DE SU HIJO? ¡PUES NO! ¡ME NIEGO! ¡ESE DINERO ES UN MONTÓN DE MIERDA Y NO PIENSO PERMITIR QUE MI HIJO TOQUE NI UN SOLO CENTAVO! ¿ME HABÉIS OÍDO? ¡NI UNO SÓLO!

-¡Finn, cálmate, por favor! ¡No sabes lo que estás diciendo y luego te vas a arrepentir!- le suplicó Emily, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Tú también te vas a poner en mi contra, Em? ¡YO SOY TU FAMILIA, NO ELLA!

-¡Ya basta! ¡Estás diciendo tonterías!- le reprendió ella, comenzando a enfadarse.

-¡No, Em! ¡Todo este tiempo con ella ha sido una maldita mentira! ¡Nunca he significado nada! ¡Toma, lee esta maldita carta y lo entenderás!

Dicho esto, Finn le tiró una bola de papel a las manos, al tiempo que iba hacia su hijo, y se lo llevaba escaleras arriba, a pesar de las protestas del pequeño.

-Chris, tu mamá nos ha abandonado y ahora sólo quedamos tú y yo, pero te prometo que nada malo te va a pasar y que seguiremos adelante sin ella. ¡No la necesitamos!

El moreno siguió subiendo las escaleras, ignorando el llanto del pequeño, que luchaba por librarse de su abrazo mientras en el piso de abajo Emily y Puck leían la carta de Rachel para finalmente abrazarse al tiempo que la castaña lloraba desconsoladamente.

Dos meses y medio después, Rachel seguía sin aparecer y los chicos comenzaban a pensar que tal vez nunca más volverían a verla. La víspera de Navidad había llegado y todos se habían reunido en casa de Finn, para darle su apoyo. Sin embargo, el moreno parecía más alejado de la realidad que nunca. Su principal pasatiempo era ahora la bebida y su mirada siempre estaba perdida en un mar de confusión. Finn no sólo se había abandonado a sí mismo, sino que también había dejado de atender a Chris, de cuyo cuidado se encargaba ahora Emily, que junto a Puck se habían trasladado a vivir a esa casa con su pequeña de forma indefinida hasta que las cosas mejorasen un poco. Por más que el pequeño había intentado desde el principio acercarse a su padre, llevándole juguetes o reclamando su atención, siempre recibía el rechazo y la indiferencia de Finn, hasta que llegó el momento en que simplemente dejó de hacerlo. Chris notaba tanto la ausencia de su madre, que había perdido el brillo de alegría que solía tener en sus ojos así como su sonrisa de medio lado, que fue sustituida por una mueca asustada. Ya ni las bromas de Puck ni la presencia de su prima Irina o la calidez de su mano contra la suya eran motivos de felicidad.

Los chicos se reunieron junto al árbol, sin ganas de nada, mientras observaban cómo los pequeños abrían los regalos. Quinn y Kurt se habían quedado en el sofá, el uno junto al otro, mientras lloraban en silencio la desaparición de su mejor amiga y alma gemela. La rubia había descubierto hace un mes que estaba embarazada, pero ni siquiera esa noticia había conseguido animarla un poco. Sam la miraba desde la distancia, totalmente consternado. Quinn se había dejado vencer hasta tal punto que el rubio comenzaba a temer seriamente por el estado de salud de su esposa al tiempo que se sentía impotente, al no poder hacer nada por aliviar su dolor. Los dos amigos se abrazaron, entre lágrimas, mientras se cantaban al oído algunas de las canciones favoritas de Rachel. En ese momento, sonó el timbre y Lau fue la encargada de abrir, descubriendo a Isabella tras la puerta.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Isabella?- le preguntó Lau, con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Cómo si fuera asunto tuyo, estúpida! ¡He venido a apoyar a Finn en estos momentos tan difíciles! ¿Dónde está?- exigió saber la morena, echándose la melena hacia atrás con altivez.

-En… en el salón…-contestó Laura, en un susurro.

La morena vio cómo Isabella iba hacia el salón y se situaba junto a Finn, que seguía bebiendo sin prestarle atención alguna mientras los demás la miraban con desconfianza y seguían preparando todo para la cena. Por su parte, Lau se dirigió hacia la cocina, dónde Emily terminaba de preparar el plato principal e iba de un lado para otro de forma frenética.

-¡Hola, Em!- saludó la morena, con una sonrisa débil- ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

-Claro, Lau. ¿Me puedes alcanzar la salsa de pimienta y mostaza?

-Sí, aquí tienes- dijo ella, tendiéndole el salsero, con una expresión ausente.

-Lau… ¿Va todo bien ahí fuera? Por tu aspecto, diría que algo te preocupa.

-Sí, Em. A ti no puedo mentirte, yo… es sólo que Isabella acaba de llegar a esta casa ahora mismo y…

-¡¿QUÉ? ¡¿LA BRUJA DE ISAFEA ESTÁ EN ESTA CASA?- gritó Emily, muy enfadada.

-¡Chsst! ¡Baja la voz! ¡Podría oírnos!

-¡Me da lo mismo! ¡Es más, que me oiga! ¡Tengo muchas ganas de decirle un par de cositas a esa arpía!- exclamó Emily, con ambas manos sobre las caderas.

-¡No, Em! ¡No sabes lo que dices! ¡Te aconsejo que tengas cuidado! ¡Isabella es más peligrosa de lo que crees!- le advirtió Laura, con un gesto serio.

-¿Cómo? ¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó la castaña, con el ceño fruncido.

-Verás, yo… la conocí un par de años antes que Finn y sé cómo es a la perfección…

-Lau… ¿Tienes algún tipo de sospecha o alguna prueba de…?

Lau bajó la cabeza, negando en silencio.

-No, la verdad es que no. Pero desde hace varias semanas siempre que la encuentro en los ensayos está pegada a su teléfono móvil… y hablaba sobre cosas muy extrañas…

-¿Qué tipo de cosas, Lau?- preguntó Emily, con un nudo en la garganta- ¿Cosas sobre Rachel?

-No, no lo sé… de Isabella puedes esperarte cualquier cosa…

-Por favor, cuéntame todo lo que viste y oíste, desde el principio y sin dejarte ni un detalle- le rogó Emily, tomando una de sus manos entre las suyas.

-De acuerdo…- aceptó la morena, inspirando profundamente antes de comenzar su relato.

_Un mes después de la desaparición de Rachel, las grabaciones de "Music 2 me" se habían reanudado para algunos de los actores y Lau se dirigía a los estudios a grabar algunas escenas sueltas de la segunda temporada. Cuando iba a abandonar el lugar, se fijó en que el camerino de Isabella tenía la puerta entreabierta y se oían voces dentro. La morena se quitó sus zapatillas de ballet y caminó de puntillas hasta la puerta, dónde comenzó a escuchar con total nitidez una conversación telefónica._

_-¿Y bien? ¿Alguna novedad?- preguntó Isabella, en un tono frío y distante- ¡Eso no es asunto mío! ¡Me da igual lo que hagas con ella!- gritó la morena indignada a la persona que había al otro lado del teléfono- ¡Por mí como si la cortas en cachitos y te comes sus restos!- exclamó ella, mientras escuchaba- ¡No te preocupes por él! ¡Lo tengo todo controlado! ¡Llámame sólo si ocurre algo importante! ¡¿Entendido? ¡Adiós!_

_En cuanto colgó el teléfono, Lau sintió como Isabella recogía sus cosas y se dirigía hacia la puerta, por lo que tuvo que dirigirse tan rápido como pudo a uno de los camerinos, hasta que supo con certeza que la morena se había marchado. Lau se apoyó contra la pared, con la respiración entrecortada. ¿Qué había querido decir Isabella con: "Me da igual lo que hagas con __**ella**__"? Pero lo más importante: ¿Qué había querido decir con __**ella**__? La morena sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda mientras miles de ideas venían a su cabeza hasta que finalmente una de todas esas hipótesis cobró más fuerza: Isabella podría saber dónde estaba Rachel._

Lau miró a Emily directamente a los ojos, esperando algún tipo de reacción por parte de su amiga. Sin embargo, la castaña permaneció en silencio, apoyada contra la encimera, con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Discúlpame, Em. Sólo son paranoias mías.

-¡No, Lau! ¿Te das cuenta de lo que esa información podría significar? ¡Si tu intuición es correcta podríamos estar cerca de alguna pista sobre el paradero de Rach!

-¡Pero Em! ¡No tenemos pruebas que demuestren que Isabella tenga algo que ver!

-¡Por eso mismo tenemos que encontrarlas para asegurarnos! ¡Tú sabes tan bien como yo que esa carta que Rachel dejó es demasiado sospechosa!

-Pero… ¿Qué podemos hacer nosotras?

-Tal vez yo no pueda hacer mucho por Rach, pero tú sí, Lau.

-¿Yo? ¡¿Pero qué dices?

-Por favor, te ruego que simplemente no la pierdas de vista y si averiguas algo me llames inmediatamente.

-Pero…

-Por favor, Lau. Todos estamos desesperados. Finn se ha convertido en un fantasma del hombre que un día fue. Ahora ni siquiera está al lado de su hijo. Quinn y Kurt cada día están más tristes. En seis días es el cumple de mi hija y yo ya no tengo fuerzas para soportar todo esto- admitió ella, con lágrimas en los ojos- Mira, no te pido que la enfrentes, pero sí que estés alerta.

-De acuerdo, cuenta con ello- le aseguró la morena, con una extraña determinación en sus ojos marrones.

-¡Gracias, Lau! ¡Significa mucho para todos nosotros!

Las dos amigas se fundieron en un abrazo para finalmente llevar la comida a la mesa, dónde ya esperaban todos en sus sitios menos Finn, que seguía postrado en el sofá viendo la televisión, rodeado de cervezas. La cena transcurrió en silencio al principio, hasta que los chicos comenzaron a recordar viejas anécdotas del Glee Club para animar a Kurt y a Quinn, que apenas podían probar bocado. Poco a poco, el ruido se fue apoderando del lugar, hasta que el sonido de un cristal al estrellarse contra el suelo llamo la atención de todos, al tiempo que Isabella sonreía y comenzaba a grabar todo con su teléfono móvil.

-¡SILENCIO! ¡CALLAOS DE UNA MALDITA VEZ! ¡¿ES QUE NO PUEDO ESTAR TRANQUILO NI EN MI PROPIA CASA? ¡YA ESTOY HASTA LAS NARICES DE SI RACHEL ESTO, QUE SI GLEE LO OTRO! ¡A PARTIR DE AHORA OS PROHÍBO VOLVER A MENCIONAR ESE NOMBRE EN MI CASA! ¿LO HABÉIS ENTENDIDO! ¡RACHEL BARBRA BERRY HA MUERTO PARA MÍ!

Dicho esto, el moreno abandonó la habitación dando un portazo, que asustó a los chicos mientras Isabella contenía una sonrisa malvada al tiempo que detenía la grabación.

-No puedo creer que haya dicho eso- dijo Quinn, en un susurro, para después llorar sin consuelo en los brazos de Sam, que la miraba cada vez más preocupado.

-¡Bueno, algo de razón sí que tiene!- dijo Puck, defendiendo a su amigo- ¡Rachel no debió irse de ese modo! ¡Esa carta es un insulto hacia Finn! ¡Él la quería de verdad y ella ha tirado todo ese cariño por la borda por un estúpido contrato!

-¡NO! ¡ESO NO ES CIERTO! ¡RACH NO HARÍA UNA COSA ASÍ!- le espetó Quinn, con rabia- ¡Para ella Finn y Chris eran lo primero! ¡Lo más importante!

-¡Quinn tiene razón! ¡Nosotros hemos estado a su lado durante más de nueve años, Puck! ¡Hemos sentido su agonía al no poder estar junto a él y el profundo dolor que le causó su traición!- dijo Kurt, poniendo una mano sobre la de la rubia.

-¡Pues entonces no entiendo nada de lo que dice en esa maldita carta! ¡Una de las dos miente!

-¡CÁLLATE! ¡TÚ NO SABES NADA DE RACH! ¡ELLA ES MI MEJOR AMIGA! ¡LA MEJOR PERSONA QUE HE CONOCIDO NUNCA! ¡NI TE ATREVAS A JUZGARLA!

Quinn se levantó como pudo, para abandonar la casa a toda prisa con lágrimas en los ojos, seguida de Sam, Kurt y Blaine, que acompañaron a la pareja hasta su casa. Finalmente, todo el mundo se marchó, dejando a Puck y a Emily a solas.

-Espero que estés satisfecho, Puck. Como no teníamos suficiente con mi primo has tenido que expresar tú tu opinión ahora- dijo Emily, suspirando.

-¡Lo siento! ¡No pretendía ofender a Quinn ni a Kurt! Es sólo que… me duele ver a Finn en ese estado… ¿Cómo puede una persona alejarse tanto del mundo real?

-No lo sé, Puck. Pero ahora más que nunca es cuando debemos estar ahí a su lado hasta que todo se solucione.

-¿Crees que Rachel volverá algún día?

-Tal vez haya perdido el juicio, pero… estoy segura de que así será- le dijo ella, con una sonrisa débil.

-Ojala tengas razón, Em. Ojala- dijo él, abandonando la habitación y dejando a Emily pensativa.

-Espero que Lau pueda averiguar algo pronto. Estoy segura de que la bruja de Isabella tiene algo que ver en todo esto…

Mientras tanto, en la pequeña caseta de la montaña, el infierno de Rachel continuaba. Durante estos tres meses había sido víctima de las palizas y los abusos de Thom y ahora ya prácticamente había perdido la noción del tiempo. La morena se pasaba todo el día en aquel sótano húmedo y pestilente, con una cadena rodeando su cuello. Tan sólo subía para preparar las comidas y las cenas a Thom y la ventana de la cocina era su único contacto con el exterior. Gracias a ella supo que el invierno había llegado cuando contempló los copos de nieve, que caían de forma abundante, rodeando el lugar. La víspera de Navidad, Rachel la pasó sentada en el suelo del sótano, jugando con las piezas de la cadena mientras cerraba los ojos, intentando concentrarse. Cada día que pasaba le costaba más trabajo ver con claridad y sus fortaleza física había disminuido considerablemente debido a la escasez de comida. Su única alegría eran sus recuerdos, la imagen de Finn y Chris sonriéndole mientras jugaban el uno con el otro. Rachel pensó en ellos mientras sonreía, sacando las fuerzas que le quedaban al tiempo que comenzó a cantarles la canción _Merry Christmas, Darling_.

.com/watch?v=aN3pk-czKnM

Cuando la canción terminó, Rachel no pudo contener las lágrimas, al tiempo que se abrazaba las rodillas tratando de contener los temblores que sacudían todo su cuerpo. La morena siguió llorando hasta el agotamiento, que la llevó a tumbarse en el frío suelo de aquel lugar, hasta que se quedó profundamente dormida.

Las tres semanas siguientes pasaron demasiado deprisa para Lau, que no conseguía recabar ninguna prueba que demostrase que Isabella estaba relacionada con la desaparición de Rachel. Por más que la morena había intentado seguirla a todos lados y trataba de escuchar todas sus conversaciones, nunca volvió a presenciar nada sospechoso. Con el tiempo, debido a la ausencia de Finn, los productores tuvieron que suspender temporalmente las grabaciones hasta que éste se recuperase o bien hasta que encontrasen a un sustituto. Tras una larga reunión con los guionistas y su representante, Lau salió del despacho central en dirección a su camerino. La morena caminó a paso rápido, pues ya prácticamente era la hora de cierre del edificio y lo que menos deseaba era pasar la noche allí encerrada. Sin embargo, unos gritos provenientes del camerino de Isabella atrajeron su atención.

-¡¿Qué demonios quieres ahora? ¡¿No te he dicho montones de veces que no me llames cuando estoy trabajando? ¿Cómo dices? ¡Ja! ¿Crees que sólo tú tienes problemas? ¡Yo también estoy metida hasta el fondo en todo esto! ¡No lo olvides! ¿Cómo? ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo? ¡Ya te he dicho millones de veces que no me interesa lo que hagas con ella! ¿Qué? ¡Pues que se muera! ¡Un problema menos para mí!- dijo la morena, cada vez más nerviosa- ¿Cómo? ¡Claro, eso te pasa por llevártela tan lejos! ¡Ahora tú también estás atrapado en ese lugar! ¿Dónde? ¡Ah, no! ¡No pienso ir a buscarte! ¡Ya te lo he dicho, ella es cosa tuya! ¡Muy bien! ¡Adiós!

La morena dio vueltas de un lado para otro mientras derribaba todo lo que encontraba a su paso, hasta que se sentó junto al escritorio, dónde abrió su ordenador portátil. Al comprobar el correo, vio que acababa de llegarle uno nuevo a la bandeja de entrada y decidió abrirlo. Sin embargo, justo cuando iba a leerlo, su teléfono volvió a sonar.

-¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE QUIERES?- le espetó ella, furiosa- ¡Oh, Randy!- exclamó ella, al reconocer a uno de sus abogados- ¡Discúlpame, últimamente estoy algo estresada! ¿Cómo dices? ¿Una reunión? ¿Mañana? ¡Espera, no te oigo nada bien! ¡Es la cobertura!

Isabella se movió de un lado para otro hasta que tuvo que abandonar su camerino para poder continuar con la conversación al tiempo que Lau se colaba a toda prisa para investigar. De nuevo Isabella había vuelto a hablar de **ella**, pero nunca llegaba a decir su nombre. Laura comenzó a examinar el lugar mientras permanecía atenta al regreso de su compañera. La morena revolvió papeles y ojeó su bolso, sin éxito hasta que posó su vista en el monitor del ordenador. Allí había un correo abierto cuyo remitente era un tal "Mr_." y en el que aparecía una dirección, con el siguiente mensaje: _Esta es la dirección, por si cambias de opinión. TD._ Laura observó atentamente el mensaje mientras se apuntaba en una mano la dirección, justo cuando apuntó la última letra, volvió a oír los pasos de Isabella, que ya estaba de regreso. El corazón de Laura comenzó a latir más y más rápido mientras miraba hacia todos lados, buscando un lugar para esconderse. Finalmente se refugió debajo de la mesa del escritorio justo en el momento en que Isabella cerraba la puerta y se sentaba para revisar el correo.

-¡Maldita cobertura! ¿Qué es esto? ¡Agh! ¡Este tipo es un pesado!- se quejó ella, mientras resoplaba, sin sospechar que Lau estaba hecha un ovillo en una de las esquinas, conteniendo la respiración- Bueno, nunca está mal tener la dirección por si las moscas…- dijo ella, mientras apagaba el ordenador y miraba su reloj- ¡Madre mía! ¡Es tardísimo! ¡Si mañana quiero estar presentable en esa reunión con los abogados será mejor que me vaya!

Sin más, Isabella recogió todo, marchándose en silencio. Laura se quedó unos minutos más ahí sentada, intentando asimilar todo lo que había visto y oído aquella noche. Las piezas del puzzle por fin comenzaban a encajar y Laura estaba cada vez más segura de que aquella dirección que había escrito en la palma de su mano estaba directamente relacionada con Rachel y su extraña desaparición. Cuando consiguió tranquilizarse, envió un mensaje a Emily que simplemente decía: _Tenemos que hablar, tengo novedades importantes. Un beso. Lau._ Media hora más tarde, Lau ya había llegado a su apartamento en Nueva York y charlaba con Emily mientras se acomodaba en el sofá.

-¡Dios mío, Lau! ¿Una dirección, dices? ¡Seguro que ahí es donde está Rach! ¡Estoy convencida! ¡Maldita bruja! ¡Voy a llamar a la policía ya mismo!

-¡NO!- gritó Lau, levantándose del sofá- No, Em, no creo que sea una buena idea.

-Entonces… ¡¿No pretenderás que nos quedemos de brazos cruzados, no?

-¡No, claro que no! ¡Pero Isabella es demasiado astuta y podría avisar a su compinche para llevarse a Rach a otro lugar! ¡Ahora debemos ser discretas y no compartir esta información con nadie hasta no decidir qué hacer!

-Pero… ¡Algo tendremos que hacer! ¡Alguien tendrá que ir allí a buscarla! ¿No sabes quién es la persona que ha planeado esto con ella?

-No, el remitente era un tal Mr_. ¿Te dicen algo esas siglas?

-Mmm… pues… Mr. Supongo que será como "señor" y las otras dos… Oh, no…- dijo Emily, al otro lado del teléfono, en un susurro.

-¡¿QUÉ? ¡Emily! ¡Háblame! ¿Estás bien?

-Lau, ya sé quien tiene a Rach en ese lugar...

-¿Quién?

-El psicópata de su ex novio. Thomas Doyle. Las dos siglas encajan con las dos primeras letras de su nombre y su apellido.

-¿Estás segura?

-Sí, completamente… ese tipo está chiflado y hasta intentó matarla. No me extrañaría nada que ahora la hubiera secuestrado.

-Claro… de modo que esa carta sería un mecanismo de despiste para desviarnos de lo que realmente estaba pasando.

-¡Sí! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que Rach no los había abandonado!- dijo Emily, entre lágrimas- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Alguno de nosotros tiene que hacer algo, hay que rescatarla cuanto antes de las manos de ese gusano.

-Sí, precisamente en eso estaba pensando… pero cualquiera de vosotros correría peligro, ya que Thom os conoce y no dudaría ni un segundo en mataros.

-Entonces… ¿Qué podemos hacer?

Lau se quedó unos segundos en silencio, sin saber qué contestar, mientras un debate interno se desarrollaba en su interior. Finalmente fue hacia su habitación, dónde abrió las puertas del armario, sacando una caja que había al fondo del mismo.

-Lo haré yo…- fue todo lo que dijo, mientras sacaba un uniforme blanco de enfermera de dentro de la caja.

-¡¿QUÉ? ¡No, pero no puedes hacerlo tú sola! ¡Es una locura!

-No hay otra manera, soy la única a la que Thom no conoce…

-¡Pero Isabella sí y podría matarte igualmente!

-No te preocupes, cambiaré de aspecto completamente para que ella no pueda reconocerme.

-Pero… ¡No, no puedes ir tú sola! ¡Tiene que haber alguien que pueda acompañarte!- dijo Emily, pensativa- ¡Ya lo tengo! ¡Conozco a la persona perfecta!

-¿Quién? ¿De quién se trata?

-¡Jesse St James! ¡Sé que ha estado buscando a Rachel estos meses tanto como nosotros! ¡Él te ayudará, estoy segura!

-¡No! ¡Jesse no! ¡De ninguna manera!- dijo la morena, poniéndose cada vez más nerviosa.

-¡Vamos, Lau! ¡Te lo suplico! ¡No hay nadie más y sé que Jesse podrá trazar algún plan para traer a Rach de vuelta! ¡Te lo pido como amiga que sé que eres de Finn y Rachel!

Laura se mordió el labio inferior, presa de los nervios, para finalmente asentir.

-¡De acuerdo! ¡Hablaré con él y te avisaré cuando esté todo listo!

-¡Muchas gracias, Lau! ¡Gracias de verdad!

-¡Recuerda que no debes hablar de esto con nadie! ¡Ni siquiera con Puck!

-De acuerdo… no lo haré, te lo prometo…

-Gracias. ¡Nos vemos pronto!

-¡Adiós!

A la mañana siguiente, Laura ya esperaba en la parada de taxis la llegada de Jesse. El castaño llegó poco después, con una sonrisa débil pero esperanzadora.

-¡Hola! ¡Perdona el retraso!

-¿Has cumplido tu parte?- quiso saber ella, algo nerviosa.

-Sí, pero tardaré unos días en conseguir los documentos. ¿Tú ya tienes todo en orden?

-Acabo de venir de la comisaría, esta es mi nueva identidad- dijo ella, tendiéndole un pequeño carnet.

-¿Lea Sarfati? ¿De dónde has sacado ese nombre? ¿En la foto no tienes el pelo más claro?- preguntó él, mirándola con curiosidad.

-Tengo mis contactos y lo del pelo es una peluca… ¡Pero eso no importa ahora! ¡Tenemos que ponernos en marcha cuanto antes o no podremos hacer nada por Rachel!

-Sí, estoy de acuerdo. ¿Cuándo volveremos a vernos?- preguntó él, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-Cuando arregles lo de tus papeles- sentenció ella, mirándole de reojo, algo nerviosa.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos en una semana.

-Perfecto, adiós.

Una semana después, Lau ya había metido todas sus cosas en una pequeña maleta al tiempo que se acomodaba su peluca sobre el pelo. Cuando estuvo lista, se miró por última vez, contemplando cómo le quedaba el traje blanco de enfermera. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas por un momento, pero se las limpió rápidamente al tiempo que se ponía unas lentillas, para cambiar el color de sus ojos y después unas gafas, que escondían mejor su rostro. Una vez que todo estaba preparado, salió a la calle y pidió un taxi que la llevó hasta el aeropuerto, dónde había quedado con Jesse. El castaño se sorprendió al verla, pero no dijo ni una palabra, mientras volaban hacia Lima. Una vez allí, alquilaron un coche todo terreno, pues la dirección que Laura había apuntado indicaba que el lugar se encontraba en una zona de alta montaña. Los chicos condujeron sin descanso durante horas, intercambiando posiciones, hasta que a la mañana siguiente llegaron por fin a su destino.

-Es esa cabaña de ahí- dijo Jesse, señalando una caseta de madera que había a unos cuantos metros- A este nivel hay demasiada nieve, tendremos que ir a pie.

-De acuerdo, deja que coja mis cosas y nos vamos- dijo ella, yendo hacia el maletero y sacando sus dos únicas maletas.

-¿Sabes que eres un poco rara?- preguntó él, con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Por qué? Sorpréndeme- dijo ella, rodando los ojos.

-No, es que lo normal en una chica es llevar una decena de maletas y tú sólo llevas dos- le explicó él, con una sonrisa, mientras caminaban.

-Bueno, soy práctica- se defendió ella, sin mirarle siquiera.

Los chicos siguieron caminando, hasta que Lau resbaló con un trozo de hielo que había sobre el terreno.

-¡Auch! –se quejó ella, al caer contra el suelo.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Jesse, que se agachó corriendo para socorrerla.

-Sí, soy un poco torpe…- dijo ella, restándole importancia.

-¿Quieres que te lleve en brazos hasta la puerta?- se ofreció él, acercándose más a ella.

-Yo…

-ME PARECE QUE ESA ES UNA MALA IDEA- gritó una voz a sus espaldas.

Cuando Jesse y Lau se giraron, descubrieron a Thom, que estaba a tan sólo unos metros de distancia y les apuntaba directamente con una escopeta.

**¿Qué pasará con Jesse y Lau? ¿Disparará Thom el arma? ¿Conseguirán los chicos rescatar a Rach? ¿Qué es lo que esconde Lau? ¿Volverán a encontrarse Finn y Rachel? ¿Qué dirá Finn cuando descubra el plan de Isabella y Thom? ¡Todo esto y más en próximos capítulos! ¡Sólo 3 para el final! ¡Dejad un review si queréis saber cómo continúa! **

22


	18. Confesiones

**¡Hola a todos! Antes que nada, os pido disculpas con el retraso que tengo con el fic aquí en Fanfiction. Como el capítulo me ha quedado muy largo, lo he dividido en dos. Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo y espero que os guste cómo ha quedado. ¡Ah! ¡Ya queda muy poco para el final! ^^! ¡Besitos!**

**PD: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

**(Vídeo= Youtube**

**Cáp. 18-Confesiones**

Jesse y Laura intercambiaron una mirada, mientras Thom seguía apuntándoles con el arma.

-¡Tranquilo! ¡No queremos causar problemas!- exclamó Jesse, ayudando a la morena a incorporarse, al tiempo que alzaba su brazo libre en son de paz.

-¡Pues los estáis causando! ¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁIS HACIENDO EN MI PROPIEDAD!- exigió saber Thom, con el rostro enrojecido por la ira.

-¡Te ruego que nos escuches! Soy Jesse St…

-¡Ya sé quién eres, estúpido! ¡Lo que no sé es quién es ella y lo que hacéis aquí! ¡Si habéis venido a buscar algo ya podéis daros la vuelta por dónde habéis venido!

-No venimos a rescatar a Rachel- dijo Jesse, con un gesto serio y transmitiendo una enorme seguridad a través de sus palabras.

Thom frunció el ceño, totalmente confuso, para después dejar de apuntarle a él y centrarse en Lau, que no había pronunciado aún palabra alguna.

-¿Cómo sabes que…?- dijo Thom, suspicaz- ¡Es igual!- exclamó, sacudiendo la cabeza- ¿Qué es lo que queréis, entonces?- preguntó él, desconfiado, sin dejar de apuntarles.

-Bueno, es cierto que estamos aquí por Rachel, pero no para lo que tú crees- le explicó Jesse.

-¿De qué demonios hablas? ¿No me estarás tomando el pelo, verdad? ¡Te juro que le vuelo la cabeza a tu amiguita si no me dices de una maldita vez lo que hacéis aquí!- amenazó él, quitando el seguro de la escopeta y a punto de apretar el gatillo.

-¡Venimos para ayudarte, Thom! ¡Admítelo, estás con la soga al cuello! ¡No aguantarás mucho más aquí sólo! ¡Nos necesitas!

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro de eso? ¡Yo no necesito a nadie! ¡A nadie!

-Te equivocas- le desafió Jesse, poniéndose delante de Lau, para protegerla- Tan sólo danos unos minutos y si nuestro argumento no te convence eres libre de matarnos si quieres.

-¡Ja! ¡Muy listo, St. James! ¿Cómo sé que puedo confiar en vosotros?- preguntó Thom, alzando una ceja.

-Me temo que tendrás que arriesgarte. Además, te aseguro que lo que venimos a ofrecerte te va a interesar, puedes estar seguro- le dijo él, sonriendo de forma cómplice.

-¿Ah, sí? Pues si estás tan seguro no sé a qué estamos esperando- dijo él, con una sonrisa diabólica- Me encantará colgar vuestras cabezas en la pared como trofeos de caza- dijo riéndose, mientras se hacía a un lado para que los chicos pudieran entrar en la cabaña.

A continuación, Lau y Jesse recogieron su equipaje del suelo y comenzaron a andar a paso ligero hacia la puerta principal, al tiempo que sentían el frío hierro del metal de la pistola sobre sus espaldas.

Por otro lado, a unos kilómetros de allí, Emily esperaba impaciente a que la policía se comunicase con ella al tiempo que sus manos temblaban más y más por momentos. Las horas habían pasado muy despacio desde que los chicos se marcharon la noche anterior y la castaña deseaba con todas sus fuerzas saber cuanto antes que los dos habían llegado a salvo y que todo había salido bien. Sin embargo, ya casi era la hora de la comida y allí seguía, sentada frente a la mesa de la cocina mirando al teléfono, que parecía que no iba a sonar nunca. Durante toda la mañana había intentado mantenerse ocupada, había lavado, alimentado y vestido a los niños y finalmente los había llevado a su parquecito para que jugasen mientras ella comenzaba a preparar la comida. Pero cuando volvió a la cocina, comprobó con disgusto que la llamada aún no se había producido.

Su vida se había complicado considerablemente desde la desaparición de Rachel y la castaña se sentía cada vez más perdida y desolada. A pesar de que Puck tenía vacaciones con el equipo, sus reuniones constantes con su representante le impedían ayudarla a menudo a sacar la casa adelante, de modo que Emily se había visto obligada a apañárselas sola. Por último estaba Finn, que había pasado de la ira más profunda a la más absoluta depresión. El moreno se había encerrado definitivamente en su habitación y sólo salía para beber. Por más que Emily intentaba hacerle entrar en razón sobre sus responsabilidades con Chris, éste parecía ignorarla mientras miraba a un punto vacío en la pared, totalmente consternado.

La castaña negó con la cabeza, desesperada mientras una lágrima se deslizaba lentamente por su mejilla. ¿Qué ocurriría con su primo si los chicos no lograran salvar a Rach? Aunque en un principio Emily pensó que Finn tarde o temprano lo superaría, ahora sabía que eso nunca sería así y que el moreno desprendía amor por Rachel por cada rincón de su ser. Cuando él pensaba que todos dormían, Emily lo había visto rondando por la casa como un fantasma, llorando por todos los rincones que le recordaban a ella. De modo que cuando por fin el teléfono sonó cuando iba a servir la comida, la castaña contestó al primer tono sin dudar.

-¿Sí?- preguntó, con un toque de ansiedad en la voz, mientras llevaba los platos de papilla a la mesa.

-Eh... Buenos días. ¿Podríamos hablar con la señorita Emily Hudson?

-¡Sí, sí! ¡Soy yo! ¿Quién es?-dijo ella, cada vez más nerviosa.

-Señorita Hudson, somos la policía estatal de Ohio y...

-¡Por favor, dígame que ha salido todo bien!- le interrumpió ella, impaciente.

-Sobre eso mismo quería hablarle. Hace escasos minutos hemos recibido la señal, de modo que no debe preocuparse, todo parece ir según lo previsto.

-¡Menos mal! ¡Muchísimas gracias por su llamada, agente! ¡Me deja mucho más tranquila!- le confesó Emily mientras le daba una cucharada de comida a su pequeña.

-¡Le informaremos según nos vayan llegando más noticias, señorita Hudson! ¡Recuerde que debe guardar la máxima discreción!

-¡No se preocupe! ¡No le diré nada a nadie!

-¡Perfecto! ¡Pronto volveré a comunicarme con usted! ¡Lo prometo!

-Hasta luego, muchas gracias...

Emily colgó el teléfono mientras una lágrima de alivio se deslizaba por su mejilla. Por fin parecía que las cosas iban un poco mejor y al menos los chicos ya habían logrado engañar al psicópata de Thom y habían conseguido entrar a ese lugar. Ahora lo único que ella podía hacer era esperar y atender lo mejor posible a su familia y amigos. Emily terminó de alimentar a Irina y a continuación se puso a vigilar a Chris, que apenas comía últimamente y que ya casi nunca sonreía, de lo mucho que extrañaba a sus padres.

-Vamos, Chris, tienes que comer algo, cariño- le intentó animar ella, acercando la cuchara a su boca.

Tras varios intentos en los que el niño selló su boca mientras negaba con fuerza, la castaña finalmente desistió y volvió a llevar a los niños al parque dónde su hija intentó animar al pequeño prestándole uno de sus juguetes favoritos. Sin embargo, el niño rechazó su regalo al tiempo que se refugiaba en una esquina, gimoteando. Emily observó todo con una mueca de preocupación, al tiempo que tomaba asiento en uno de los sofás.

-Tan sólo espero que los chicos regresen pronto con Rach o todos estaremos perdidos...

Mientras tanto en la cabaña, los chicos habían tomado asiento en uno de los sofás del salón al tiempo que Thom se situaba en frente de ellos, observándolos con recelo, sin dejar de sujetar su arma con una mano.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó el castaño, perdiendo la paciencia- ¡Decidme de una vez qué es lo que habéis venido a buscar y rápido que no tengo todo el día!

-Bien, pues empezaré por el principio... como seguramente ya sabrás, Rachel y yo hemos estado trabajando juntos en Spring Awakening y...

-Mejor no me lo recuerdes si quieres seguir con vida- le amenazó Thom, mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados.

-De acuerdo...- respondió Jesse, mirando a Lau un segundo antes de continuar- Pues, tras el cierre del musical, decidí hacer un viaje a Los Ángeles en busca de nuevos proyectos, pero la idea que vino a mi cabeza fue mucho mejor que cualquier papel en un escenario de Broadway- dijo Jesse, con una sonrisa enigmática.

-¿Qué gran idea es esa, St. James? Sorpréndeme- respondió Thom, alzando una ceja.

-¡De repente caí en la cuenta de que ya había llegado a lo más alto! ¡Ya había logrado tocar la cima del éxito con mi último musical y ahora debía aspirar a algo más grande, mucho más grande! ¡Tenía que encargarme de producir un gran éxito de Broadway!

-Espera un momento... ¿Me estás tomando el pelo, no? ¿Acaso pretendes hacerme creer que has recorrido decenas de kilómetros sólo para decirme eso? ¿Qué pretendes producir un estúpido musical? - preguntó el castaño, con el rostro enrojecido por la ira.

-¡No, claro que no! ¡Te estoy hablando en serio! ¡He hablado con el productor de Spring Awakening y me ha conseguido patrocinadores!- le aseguró Jesse, lanzando unos documentos que Lau sacó de la maleta sobre la mesa- ¡Revisa estos papeles y te darás cuenta de que no miento!

Thom frunció el ceño, cada vez más confuso al tiempo que contemplaba con detenimiento todos los documentos uno por uno, corroborando que las palabras de Jesse eran ciertas.

-¿Podemos empezar a hablar ya de negocios o tengo que traerte más pruebas?- preguntó Jesse, alzando una ceja, mientras Lau contenía la risa como podía ante el rostro boquiabierto de Thom, que estaba totalmente bloqueado y no sabía qué decir.

-Yo... eh... ¡De todas maneras este par de patrocinadores no es suficiente para llevar un musical a Broadway! ¡Necesitarás más apoyos si realmente quieres conseguirlo!

-Bueno, eso no es un problema cuando tienes a la familia de tu lado- dijo él, sonriendo a Lau, que le respondió con una sonrisa débil, sin perder la seriedad que la situación implicaba.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Es que tus padres son millonarios, St. James? Permíteme que lo dude...

-No, los míos no, pero sí los de mi prometida, multimillonarios para ser exactos- le explicó Jesse, con la voz llena de ambición- Ellos se van a encargar de pagar los gastos iniciales de la producción y los castings.

-¡Un momento! ¿Entonces ella...?

-Te presento a Lea Sarfati, mi futura esposa- dijo él, estrechando la mano de Lau, que se sobresaltó ligeramente ante el contacto repentino de sus manos contra las suyas, pero que finalmente sonrió, siguiéndole el juego.

-Vaya, eso sí que no me lo esperaba...- admitió Thom, estudiando a Lau con curiosidad, mientras la joven contenía como podía las ganas de vomitar ante su escrutinio- ¿Tú a qué te dedicas, preciosa?

Lau arrugó ligeramente la nariz ante ese calificativo y fue Jesse el encargado de contestar ante el gesto de enfado de la morena.

-Lea es enfermera, Thom. Ella se encargará de la parte fundamental de nuestro proyecto- explicó Jesse, mirando a su "prometida" con orgullo.

-¿Qué parte es esa, si puede saberse?- preguntó Thom, sin dejar de observar a Lau con curiosidad.

-Bueno, como comprenderás, no puede haber un musical sin estrellas. A eso precisamente hemos venido. A ofrecerle a Rachel lo que más desea en su vida: el papel de Fanny Brice en mi nueva versión de _Funny Girl_.

-Ya, entiendo. ¿Qué te hace pensar que aceptaría sacar a Rachel de aquí sólo por un maldito papel?

-Bueno, en realidad la oferta es conjunta, te daría el papel de Nick Arnstein. Tan sólo piénsalo por un momento, Thom. Rachel y tú como pareja protagónica y todo un éxito sobre el escenario. Sin duda sería algo espectacular, admítelo.

-Bueno, en eso estoy de acuerdo, Rachel y yo tenemos un talento único que casi nadie más posee y una química inmejorable en el escenario. Sin embargo, no creo que eso sea posible ya que olvidas el hecho de que Rachel me odia a muerte- dijo Thom, recostándose sobre el sofá, más relajado.

-Bueno, creo que eso podría cambiar- respondió Jesse, con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¿Cómo? ¿Borrándole la memoria?- preguntó el castaño, en tono irónico.

-Disculpe… ¿ha visto alguna vez la película "La naranja mecánica"?- quiso saber Lau, que habló por primera vez, con una voz tan fría como el hielo.

-¡Pues claro! ¿Pero qué tiene que ver eso con Rachel?

-Bueno, señor Doyle, existen terapias como la "técnica de Ludovico" que pueden cambiar la conducta de la gente.

-¿Qué? ¿Pretende drogar a Rachel?

-No, lo que intentaré será entrar en su mente, manipulando sus recuerdos más preciados podríamos llegar a conseguir resultados que le sorprenderían.

-¿Qué clase de resultados?- preguntó Thom, cada vez más interesado.

-Bueno, por lo que Jesse me ha contado, su principal problema es un tal Finn Hudson. Con unos cuantos meses de terapia intensiva, Rachel podría enfocar todo su odio hacia él en vez de hacia ti.

-¿En serio es eso posible?

-Bueno, no será fácil pero si me deja trabajar podría conseguirlo.

-Muy bien. ¿Qué es lo que queréis?

-Mira, Thom. Nosotros dos tenemos un enemigo común: Finn Hudson- le explicó Jesse, volviendo a entrar en la conversación- Si he venido aquí es porque Rachel me dejó una nota en mi camerino y la encontré hace algunas semanas cuando fui a hablar con mi productor para que me ayudase con mi proyecto. Tan sólo queremos el talento de Rachel y el sufrimiento extremo de Finn. Tú ganas a Rachel y nosotros una importante cantidad de dinero. Ambas partes ganamos, Thom.

-Sí, podría funcionar…- admitió Thom, acariciando su barbilla, pensativo- De acuerdo, acepto. ¿En qué consistiría esa terapia?

-Jesse se encargará de las clases de canto mientras que yo me ocuparé de la parte psicológica.

-¿Pero no eras enfermera? ¿Cómo sabes tanto de psiquiatría si tan sólo eres una simple enfermera?

-Mi padre es un famoso psicoanalista, se hizo millonario gracias a sus importantes avances en el estudio de la mente humana- dijo ella, ocultando sus manos, que comenzaron a temblar incontrolablemente.

-Perfecto, entonces- celebró Thom, con una sonrisa perversa- Os acompañaré a vuestra habitación.

-Espere, ¿cuándo podré ver a mi paciente?- preguntó Lau, levantándose junto a Jesse, que no se separaba de su lado.

-No veréis a Rachel hasta mañana, tenemos mucho de que hablar todavía- respondió Thom, guiándoles hacia las escaleras que llevaban al ático- Bueno, ya hemos llegado, esta será vuestra habitación.

Thom abrió la puerta y los chicos contemplaron la pequeña habitación, en la que únicamente había una cama de mediano tamaño acompañada de una pequeña mesita de noche. Lau observó a su alrededor aterrorizada y se giró de inmediato para preguntar algo.

-Disculpe...

-Dime, preciosa.

-Yo... (dijo ella, entre carraspeos) ¿Dónde va a dormir él?- dijo ella, señalando a Jesse.

-¡En esa cama! ¿Dónde sino?- preguntó Thom, resoplando.

-¡Espere! ¿Entonces dónde voy a dormir yo?- quiso saber ella, con un ligero toque de ansiedad en la voz.

-¡¿Me estás tomando el pelo, nena? ¡Los dos dormiréis en esa cama y si vuelves a abrir esa boquita para preguntar algo te aseguro que lo lamentarás!

-¡Pero...!

-¡Tranquilo, Thom! ¡Sólo está un poco nerviosa!- dijo Jesse, rodeando a Laura con un brazo- Se le pasará enseguida, te lo aseguro.

-Más le vale o te juro que no lo soportaré, St. James. ¡Haz el favor y dale un repaso a la mojigata de tu novia antes de que se marchite como una flor muerta!

Dicho esto, el castaño cerró la puerta tras soltar una estúpida risotada. Lau se iba a abalanzar sobre él pero Jesse se lo impidió, agarrándola por los hombros.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Voy a decirle un par de cositas a ese cerdo!- espetó la morena, llena de ira.

-¡Ey, cálmate! ¿Qué quieres, estropearlo todo? ¡Porque si es así ya puedes ir y en cinco minutos estaremos muertos y colgados de la pared, Lau!

La morena se deshizo de su agarre con un movimiento brusco, para finalmente coger todas sus cosas y ponerlas sobre la cama al tiempo que se sentaba en una de las esquinas, cabizbaja.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le preguntó Jesse, que ya se encontraba a su lado junto a la cama.

-Sí, perdona. Gracias a ti seguimos aquí porque yo hace un minuto casi lo estropeo todo- dijo ella, entre sollozos.

-¡Ey, anímate! ¡No pasa nada! ¡Es normal que te pongas así ese tío es repugnante!- le dijo Jesse, con una media sonrisa- Tan sólo te pido que disimules un poco más, tal y como lo has hecho en el salón. ¿Crees que podrás hacerlo?

-Sí, creo que sí- respondió ella, alzando la cabeza y mostrando una sonrisa débil- Ahora lo importante es salvar a Rachel. Espero que podamos conseguirlo.

-¡Ya verás cómo sí! ¡El plan es perfecto y la policía está pendiente de todas nuestras señales! ¡Lo conseguiremos, te lo prometo! ¿Somos un equipo?- preguntó él, tendiéndole la mano con una sonrisa amable.

Ella lo miró dubitativa durante algunos segundos, pero finalmente sonrió, estrechando su mano con fuerza.

-Somos un equipo- coincidió ella, asintiendo.

Los chicos comenzaron a colocar sus pertenencias sin dejar de pensar en Rachel y en las condiciones en las que encontrarían a la morena al día siguiente.

Cuando Puck llegó a casa ya pasadas las once de la noche, encontró a Emily ya preparada para irse a dormir, tumbada sobre la cama mirando al techo, con una expresión que él conocía a la perfección y que se dibujaba en su rostro cuando la castaña estaba triste y le preocupaba algo. Estos últimos meses habían sido muy difíciles para todos pero el moreno sabía que su novia sin duda se había llevado la peor parte. Los niños eran ahora su responsabilidad y la castaña se encargaba de administrar como podía las tareas de la casa. Puck la ayudaba con todo lo que podía pero últimamente los asuntos del trabajo le ocupaban casi todo su tiempo. El moreno se acercó con cuidado para finalmente tumbarse a su lado, acariciando una de sus manos para advertir su presencia.

-¡Puck! ¡Qué susto!- exclamó ella, sobresaltada- No te había oído llegar...

-Perdón, no quería asustarte- se disculpó él, besando su mejilla- ¿Qué tal ha ido todo? ¿Se han portado bien los chicos?

-Sí, bueno... Chris se sigue negando a comer, estoy empezando a preocuparme- confesó ella, recostándose sobre su pecho.

-¿No come nada?- preguntó el moreno, mientras ella negaba con la cabeza- Pues en ese caso tal vez lo mejor sea que lo llevemos al pediatra, Em. Tal vez Chris ha enfermado y nosotros ni nos hemos dado cuenta.

-No sé, paso prácticamente todo el tiempo con ellos, Puck. Algo me dice que si fuera eso ya me habría enterado. Lo que le ocurre es algo peor: está deprimido.

-¿Chris? ¡Vamos, Em! ¡Pero si sólo es un bebé! ¡¿Él que sabe de lo que ha pasado con Rach? ¡Además, tiene a Iri para jugar con él! ¡No creo que un niño pequeño pueda deprimirse!- exclamó él, muy seguro de sus palabras.

-¡Pues yo creo que sí puede ser! ¡El niño apenas come y casi nunca tiene ganas de nada! ¡Hoy ni siquiera quiso jugar con nuestra hija, Puck! ¡Ese niño necesita a sus padres, no a unos tíos que intentan representar ese papel!- dijo ella, dándole la espalda, mientras contenía las lágrimas.

-Ey… lo siento, Em- dijo él, abrazándola por detrás y acercándola hacia sí- Me he comportado como un completo animal. Todos estos meses tú has cargado con gran parte de la responsabilidad y yo no he sabido estar a la altura. ¿Podrás perdonarme?

-No tengo nada que perdonarte, Puck- dijo ella, entre sollozos- Lo que pasa es que toda esta situación me supera completamente. Ya no sé qué hacer o decir para que Chris y Finn vuelvan a ser los de antes- admitió ella, totalmente abatida- Lo cierto es que nada se puede hacer. Rachel era parte de ellos y si nunca regresa ese rincón siempre estará vacío en sus vidas.

Dicho esto, Emily se abrazó con fuerza a su almohada hasta que sintió como el cansancio de todas estas semanas la vencía por completo, para finalmente quedarse profundamente dormida tan sólo unos instantes después. Sin embargo, Puck no pudo imitarla y se puso a dar vueltas y más vueltas sobre el colchón, tratando de pensar en algo que pudiese animar a Emily y le alejase por unas horas de todo el caos que rodeaba a los chicos. Finalmente dio con una idea que tal vez pudiese funcionar y después se acercó a la castaña con una sonrisa, rodeando su cintura con cuidado para dormirse tan unos segundos más tarde.

_El sonido de la puerta le indicó que ya había llegado. Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar de forma incontrolable mientras sentía como una ola de pánico la recorría de pies y cabeza. Con cuidado apagó el fuego y retiró la sartén, sirviendo como podía la comida en el plato. El eco de su voz, distorsionada por los efectos del alcohol, la llamó y no tuvo más remedio que dirigirse hacia el salón, dónde él ya la esperaba, impaciente._

_-¡Ven aquí, zorra!- le ordenó, con los ojos enrojecidos por la ira- ¿Acaso crees que soy tonto? ¡He visto cómo mirabas ayer al vecino de enfrente! ¡No quiero volver a verte hablando con nadie! ¿Lo has entendido? ¡TÚ ERES MÍA!_

_Miles de justificaciones salieron por su boca, pero ninguna resultó convincente. En unos segundos su rostro estaba cubierto de sangre y su cuerpo de moratones. Cuando ya no tenía fuerzas para ponerse en pie, sintió como él cargaba con ella hacia la habitación. A partir de ahí, el tiempo comenzó a pasar muy deprisa, como en una película. Su mente estaba nublada por el dolor de las heridas y sólo podía oírle gritarle toda clase de insultos mientras la desnudaba de forma salvaje, arañando su piel sin piedad en el proceso. Aunque intentó librarse de su agarre, todo fue inútil una vez más. Él entró en ella con fuerza, desgarrando su cuerpo y su alma._

-¡NO!- gritó, totalmente aterrorizada, despertando de repente en medio de la oscuridad de la habitación.

-¡Ey, tranquila!- le dijo la persona que tenía a su lado, acogiéndola entre sus brazos- No pasa nada, estoy aquí. Tan sólo ha sido una pesadilla. Nadie te hará daño, te lo prometo.

-Yo… yo…es que… - intentó explicarse ella, entre balbuceos, sintiendo como los sollozos se escapaban débilmente por sus labios.

-Chsss… Ahora no pienses en eso, duerme…

Ella obedeció, tumbándose de nuevo contra el colchón, dándole la espalda, pero sintiendo su presencia muy cerca. Poco a poco consiguió normalizar su respiración y finalmente volvió a dormirse, mientras escuchaba cómo él tarareaba en voz baja una hermosa canción.

A la mañana siguiente, Lau y Jesse se levantaron a primera hora, deseosos por comenzar cuanto antes con su plan y por ver al fin a Rachel. Los chicos bajaron las escaleras y encontraron a Thom en la cocina, comiendo un trozo de pan con mermelada como desayuno. En cuanto vio a los chicos, el castaño hizo un gesto con la cabeza en señal de saludo y ambos tomaron asiento, quedando frente a él.

-¡Vaya, vaya! ¡Buenos días, parejita! ¿Qué tal habéis pasado la noche? ¿Me hiciste caso St. James y le diste un repaso a la amargada de tu novia?- preguntó él, mirando de arriba a abajo a Lau, que se había puesto en pie para buscar algo en el frigorífico y se moría del asco al escuchar sus palabras.

-Los dos hemos dormido bien, gracias- contestó Jesse con calma, ignorando su pregunta- ¿Cuándo podremos empezar la terapia con Rachel, Thom?

-En unos instantes, cuando terminéis de desayunar. Ahora mismo voy a bajar a despertarla, no os mováis.

Dicho esto, Thom desapareció escaleras abajo, en dirección al sótano.

-¡Maldito psicópata asqueroso!- murmuró Lau, mientras cerraba la nevera de un portazo- ¡No sé cómo puedes hablar con él como si nada!

-No tengo más remedio, Lau- le dijo él, en un susurro, levantándose y tendiéndole su maletín- ¿Ya estás lista?

-Sí, vamos.

Los chicos bajaron en cuanto Thom vino a su encuentro y los tres juntos descendieron las estrechas y deterioradas escaleras que llevaban al sótano. En cuanto cruzaron la puerta, Lau y Jesse comenzaron a notar un intenso olor a podrido que impregnaba cada rincón de aquel sitio.

-¿De dónde proviene ese olor?- preguntó Lau, mirando a su alrededor con la nariz arrugada.

-¡Ah, eso! ¡Bueno, es el muerto! ¡Últimamente he estado muy ocupado y no he podido encargarme de él!- dijo Thom, sin inmutarse, quitándole importancia al asunto.

-¿Tienes un cadáver cerca de mi paciente?- preguntó Laura, alzando una ceja con incredulidad.

-¡Tranquila, preciosa! ¡Lo tengo ahí en el almacén! ¡Rachel no sabe que está aquí!

-Por favor, déjame echarle un vistazo- le pidió ella, manteniendo la calma, con un tono correcto pero distante.

-Muy bien, si tanto interés tienes…

Thom se acercó a una pequeña puerta que había a un lado del enorme sótano. Cuando la abrió, un saco de gran tamaño cayó al suelo y una rata se escapó a toda velocidad, rozando las piernas de los chicos.

-¡Maldita rata!- rugió Thom, tirándole una piedra al animal- Bueno, ahí lo tienes. ¿Podemos empezar ya con la dichosa terapia?

-¿Cuánto tiempo hace de su muerte y cuál fue la causa?- preguntó Lau, abriendo el saco con cuidado y descubriendo el cuerpo sin vida de un hombre de unos cuarenta años, que ya estaba en un grado avanzado de deterioro.

-No sé, hace más de cuatro meses- respondió Thom, encogiéndose de hombros- Hacía demasiadas preguntas y tuve que matarle. Esta cabaña es suya, al igual que el coche.

-De acuerdo…- dijo Lau, conteniendo las lágrimas y cerrando el saco- En mi opinión, debes deshacerte de él cuánto antes. El hedor que desprende es insoportable y atrae a las ratas y otros animales. Si quieres que Rachel se mantenga en buenas condiciones para el estreno, tendrás que eliminarlo.

-¿Cómo dices? ¿Acaso eres estúpida? ¡No puedo dejar al muerto por ahí tirado! ¡Alguien podría descubrirlo!- le espetó él, acercándose a ella en un gesto amenazante.

-¡EY!- gritó Jesse, interponiéndose en su camino- Ella sólo intenta ayudar, Thom. Además, creo que hay un acantilado cerca por el que podemos tirar el cadáver.

-Sí, eso es cierto-reconoció él, pensativo- Muy bien, tú y yo lo llevaremos después- resolvió Thom, señalando a Jesse- ¡Pero ahora lo primero es lo primero! ¡A trabajar!

Sin más, los chicos arrastraron el saco hacia la puerta principal y después Thom les guió hacia la parte trasera del sótano. Jesse y Lau contemplaron consternados la suciedad del lugar, que estaba prácticamente a oscuras, dónde se divisaba a los lejos una pequeña figura sentada en el suelo y amarrada a la pared, dónde destacaba una enorme estrella dorada. Cuando estuvieron a tan sólo unos metros de distancia comprobaron desolados que se trataba de Rachel, que permanecía encogida en un rincón, abrazada a sus rodillas, con una cadena de hierro amarrada a su pequeño cuello. Cuando la morena alzó por fin la cabeza, Jesse y Lau contuvieron las lágrimas como pudieron. La joven tenía la mirada perdida y su rostro era totalmente inexpresivo. Los dos la recorrieron con la mirada, descubriendo la extrema delgadez de su cuerpo y los numerosos hematomas que tenía repartidos por muchas zonas de su pálida piel.

-¿Rachel?- preguntó Jesse, conteniendo las ganas de correr y abrazar a su amiga- ¿Rachel, puedes oírme? Soy yo, Jesse… Jesse St. James…

Sus apagados ojos marrones lo miraron al pronunciar su nombre, pero la morena no contestó, derramando lágrimas silenciosas que evidenciaban su tristeza y desesperación.

-¡Rachel, escúchame! ¡Soy Jesse! ¡Por favor, háblame!- exclamó Jesse, cada vez más preocupado al ver que ella no respondía.

-¡MALDITA PERRA!- dijo Thom, abalanzándose sobre ella, que comenzó a temblar entre sus brazos- ¡Responde cuando se te pregunta, estúpida!- le ordenó, mientras tiraba con fuerzas de sus cabellos- ¡Vamos! ¡¿A qué esperas?

La morena gimió, intentando librarse de él, cuando Lau interrumpió la escena.

-¡Ya basta! ¡Es suficiente!- le dijo la enfermera, abriendo su maletín- ¡Yo me encargaré de ella!

Thom fulminó a la joven con la mirada pero finalmente obedeció, tirando a Rachel contra el suelo de forma violenta. La morena se abrazó el cuerpo, formando un ovillo, sin dejar de temblar mientras que Lau se acercaba a ella con cuidado, arrastrando consigo su enorme maletín.

-Hola, Rachel. Mi nombre es Lea y a partir de ahora yo me voy a encargar de tus cuidados- dijo la morena, sin abandonar su tono frío y distante.

-No… por favor… no- dijo Rachel, entre convulsiones, muerta de miedo.

-¡Está loca! ¡Haz algo porque ya no soporto más sus lloriqueos de niña pequeña!- le amenazó Thom, con los puños apretados.

-¡Rachel, mírame!- le ordenó Lau, cogiéndola con suavidad a la altura de los brazos- ¡Mírame, Rachel! ¡Estoy aquí!

Al ver que la morena seguía sin responder y no dejaba de convulsionar, la enfermera comenzó a zarandearla, intentando traerla de vuelta a la realidad.

-¡RACHEL, ESCÚCHAME! ¡QUIERO QUE ME MIRES AHORA MISMO! ¡Voy a contar hasta tres y quiero que para entonces me mires a los ojos! ¡Una! ¡Dos! ¡TRES!

Al ver que Rachel seguía lloriqueando entre temblores, Lau le dio una fuerte bofetada, sosteniéndola a tiempo para que no cayese. La morena se tocó el rostro con una mano, para después mirar a Lau con curiosidad, al tiempo que sus temblores cesaban.

-¿Qui… quién eres?- logró preguntar, hablando por primera vez en esa mañana- Por favor, no me hagas daño- le suplicó, arrodillándose ante ella.

-Tranquila, Rachel- le dijo ella, arrodillándose también para estar a su nivel- Nada malo te va a pasar… chsss, tranquila…- le dijo la enfermera, calmando sus sollozos y estrechándola entre sus brazos como a un bebé.

-¡¿Qué demonios está haciendo? ¡¿Tu novia se ha vuelto loca o qué?- preguntó Thom a Jesse en la distancia, con ojos como platos.

-Para que la terapia sea un éxito necesitamos que Rachel colabore y por tanto es necesario que nos ganemos su confianza, Thom- le explicó, con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¡Ah, entiendo!- dijo Thom, riendo.

-¡Vosotros dos! ¡Fuera!- ordenó Lau, llevando a Rachel hacia la pared- Necesito estar a solas con ella.

-¡¿Cómo? ¡Ah, no! ¡De eso nada!- dijo Thom, negando con la cabeza- ¡No pienso dejarte a solas con ella! ¡Podríais escapar!

-Por mí puedes cerrar la puerta con llave- le sugirió Lau- No pienso moverme de aquí.

-Mmm… ¡De acuerdo! ¡Tienes media hora, preciosa! ¡Ni un minuto más!

Dicho esto, Thom y Jesse abandonaron el sótano, llevándose el cadáver con ellos para finalmente desaparecer, cerrando con llave tras de sí y dejando a las chicas totalmente a solas.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Te ha enviado Thom, verdad?- preguntó ella, en un hilo de voz.

-No, Rachel. Yo no vengo de parte de nadie. Si estoy aquí es para ayudarte, pero voy a necesitar que nos ayudes tú también a Jesse y a mí- respondió Lau, en un tono mucho más amable, retirando los mechones de cabello y colocándolos tras su oreja.

-¿Jesse?- preguntó ella, entre lágrimas- Pero… ¿Cómo habéis llegado hasta aquí? ¿Qué es lo que queréis de mí?- preguntó, boquiabierta, sin entender absolutamente nada.

-Bueno, será mejor que empiece por el principio…

Laura le contó a Rachel todo el plan que ambos habían ideado para rescatarla, sin revelarle su verdadera identidad.

-¡¿Qué? ¿Quieres que sea amable con Thom?- preguntó ella, sorprendida por su petición- ¡Pero yo no puedo hacer eso! ¡Thom me ha hecho mucho daño! ¡Es un monstruo y le odio!

-¡Escúchame, Rachel! ¡Tenemos hacerle creer a ese monstruo que realmente puedes llegar a sentir algo por él que no sea asco! ¡Piensa en todos los te quieren! ¡En tu familia! ¡En tu hijo, Rachel! ¡Por favor, sin ti no lo conseguiremos! ¡Te necesitamos!

Rachel miró a su alrededor y por último se contempló a sí misma con desagrado. En tan sólo unos meses no sólo había perdido a su familia sino que también se había convertido en el objeto de las palizas y humillaciones de Thom. Su cuerpo estaba totalmente golpeado y lo que más deseaba la morena era escapar y volver con los suyos.

-De acuerdo, os ayudaré… Chris me necesita- dijo ella, con una sonrisa débil.

-Bueno, según me ha dicho Jesse no sólo Chris te está esperando- le dijo Lau, con una sonrisa.

-Te equivocas, sólo me queda mi hijo- dijo ella, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- Finn me odia, incluso me ha dado por muerta- le explicó Rachel, rompiendo a llorar.

-¡Ey! ¡Eso es mentira, Rachel!- le dijo Lau, muy segura.

-¡¿Cómo estás tan segura de eso? ¡Yo lo vi! ¡Thom me mostró el video y era él! ¡Finn estaba muy enfadado mientras gritaba que yo había muerto para él!

-Pero… ¿Cómo…?-dijo Lau, comenzando a pensar hasta que una sola palabra salió de su boca- Isabella…

-¿Cómo dices?- preguntó Rachel, sin dejar de sollozar.

-¡Nada, nada! ¡Rachel eso es mentira! ¡Jesse me ha hablado mucho de vuestra historia y no creo que sus palabras fueran ciertas! ¡Seguramente las dijo en un momento de frustración! Además, según me han dicho la carta de despedida que le dejaste le hizo mucho daño…

-Lo sé… me lo merezco, no le culpo- dijo ella, cabizbaja- Lo que menos deseo es causarle dolor, bastante le he hecho sufrir ya.

-Yo no creo que eso sea así, Rachel. Tú no tienes la culpa de nada- le dijo Lau, mirándola directamente a los ojos- Finn te quiere y lo sabes.

Rachel la miró con intensidad, sintiendo como sus ojos se humedecían pero esta vez a causa de la emoción.

-Gracias, Lea- le dijo la morena, estrechando su mano- ¿Sabes qué es lo peor?

-¿Qué?- quiso saber la enfermera, alzando el rostro para mirarla directamente a los ojos.

-Que nada de lo que dije ahí era verdad, todo fue una mentira para apartarlo de mí para siempre…- confesó, desolada.

-Bueno, para serte s, Rachel?- preguntó Lau, cambiando de tema y examinando sus piernas con el rostro muy serio.

-No lo sé… supongo que de una mezcla de pan, leche y agua- dijo ella, en un susurro apenas audible.

-Maldito hijo de…- dijo Lau, deteniéndose a mitad de la frase, al ver unas fuertes marcas en la zona interior de sus muslos- Dios mío…- dijo, mientras una lágrima de rabia se deslizó por su mejilla- Rachel… ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que estés embarazada? ¿Thom ha tenido relaciones contigo contra tu voluntad?

Rachel miró a Laura a los ojos, sorprendida por su pregunta, para después comenzar a llorar desconsoladamente. La enfermera reaccionó al instante, acogiéndola entre sus brazos mientras la mecía con suavidad, compartiendo su dolor.

Por otro lado, en un restaurante a las afueras de Lima, Puck acababa de cerrar su renovación con el equipo por un par de temporadas más. El moreno se alegraba de haber zanjado por fin ese asunto, ya que ahora podría centrarse completamente en Emily y en sacar a su familia adelante. Sin perder ni un segundo más, sacó su móvil y marcó a toda prisa a la persona que sabría que podría ayudarle.

-¿Sí? ¿Quién es?- respondió aquella persona, al otro lado del teléfono.

-¿Sam? Hola, soy Puck. ¿Está Quinn por ahí?

-Hola, Puck- respondió Sam, en un tono de voz que denotaba cansancio- ¿Cómo estás?

-Bueno, ya sabes… es complicado- dijo él, lamentándose de la situación que a todos les estaba tocando vivir- ¿Podría hablar un momento con Quinn? Prometo que no le quitaré mucho tiempo.

-Lo siento, Puck, pero Quinn tiene prohibido hablar por teléfono. El médico ha dicho que su embarazo es de alto riesgo y no queremos que le suceda nada que pueda alterarla a ella ni a los bebés- le explicó el rubio, conteniendo las lágrimas, pensando en su esposa y en la pareja de mellizos que estaban esperando.

-Vaya, lo siento mucho, Sam. Disculpa la llamada. Mándale a Quinn un beso de mi parte y espero que salga todo bien.

-¡Espera, Puck!- le interrumpió Sam- Tal vez Quinn no pueda ayudarte pero si es algo que esté a mi alcance puedo intentar echarte una mano.

-¡Pero…! ¿No me odias después de todo lo que os hice pasar a Quinn y a ti?

-Bueno… mentiría si negase que en algún momento me has caído fatal- admitió Sam- Sin embargo, ahora todo eso forma parte del pasado y si eres amigo de Quinn también eres mi amigo.

-Gracias, tío. Es todo un detalle de tu parte.

-No es nada… ¡Bueno, dime! ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

-Bueno, en realidad todo esto es por Em… ella anda algo estresada últimamente con el ajetreo de la casa y los niños y necesito darle una pequeña sorpresa que la distraiga un poco de todo el tema de Rachel y Finn.

-Ya, entiendo… Quinn está destrozada por eso. Ya apenas come ni duerme. No sé qué hacer, estoy desesperado.

-¡Espera! ¡Acabo de tener una idea que podría ayudarnos a los dos, Sam!- exclamó Puck, con una sonrisa.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó el rubio, frunciendo el ceño, algo confuso.

-¡Mira, es muy sencillo! ¡Tú necesitas algo que anime a Quinn y yo necesito a alguien que cuide de los niños y vigile a Finn! ¡Es perfecto!

-¡Espera, hay algo que no entiendo! Lo que quieres es que Quinn y yo vayamos allí una noche a cuidar de los niños y de Finn, pero… ¿Qué hacemos con Quinn?

-Por eso no te preocupes, Sam. Conozco a la persona perfecta que puede ayudarla- le aseguró el moreno, con una sonrisa.

Mientras tanto en la cabaña, Lau seguía acunando a Rachel entre sus brazos, calmando sus sollozos al tiempo que ella reprimía sus propias lágrimas.

-Tranquila, Rachel- le dijo la enfermera, en un tono casi maternal- Ese animal no volverá a tocarte, te lo juro. Si intenta abusar de ti de nuevo yo…

-¡Espera! ¡No!- le interrumpió Rachel, con los ojos llorosos- Él no… no me ha hecho eso… lo intentó pero logré apartarme a tiempo- dijo ella, temblando al recordar aquel momento.

-¿Entonces…?

-Tal vez él no me ha violado, pero me ha privado de cosas mucho más importantes. Thom… es un monstruo… me ha quitado lo único que me importaba en la vida- dijo Rachel, bajando la mirada, totalmente abatida- Es una sensación de dolor constante, un vacío inmenso en mi corazón que nada ni nadie podrá llenar jamás.

-Lo comprendo- dijo Lau, mirando hacia arriba, emocionada- ¿Podrías hablarme de esa sensación? ¿Cómo te has sentido en estos meses?

-No, no puedo…- se lamentó ella, con la voz llena de desesperación.

-Rachel, puede que esto te parezca retorcido al principio, pero hablar de ello te ayudará a superarlo…

-¡Es que no puedo! ¡NO PUEDO! ¡Es demasiado doloroso para explicarlo con palabras!

Lau se apartó unos centímetros, pensando en algo que pudiese ayudarla a desahogarse, cuando una idea acudió a su cabeza.

-¡Ya lo tengo!- dijo ella, con una sonrisa débil, atrayendo la atención de Rach- Has dicho que no puedes contármelo pero… ¿Podrías plasmar en una canción todo eso, Rachel?- le preguntó la enfermera, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-¡¿Qué? ¿Quieres que escriba una canción?- preguntó Rachel, boquiabierta- ¡No! ¡No puedo hacer eso! ¡Si Thom lo descubriese nos mataría!

-No te preocupes por él. Yo me encargaré de que no nos moleste, vendré todos los días a verte unas cuantas horas en las que charlaremos y te inyectaré algunas medicinas. Tú lo único que tienes que conseguir es que Thom crea que realmente ese papel en el musical es tu sueño y que estás ilusionada con el proyecto.

-Mmm… de acuerdo, lo intentaré-dijo ella, insegura- ¡Lo único que deseo es volver pronto a casa con mi pequeño!- dijo Rachel, emocionada.

-Todo eso sucederá muy pronto si nos ayudas, Rachel. Mira, Thom tiene el cerebro del tamaño de un mosquito. Te aseguro que creerá lo que le digamos si tú eres cada vez un poco más amable con él. Sé que te estoy pidiendo algo horrible, pero es la única manera de salir de aquí...- dijo Lau, cabizbaja.

-Sí… lo haré por Chris…

-Finn y él te echan mucho de menos, Rachel- le aseguró ella, mirándola con una sonrisa triste.

-¿Pero tú cómo sabes eso?- preguntó Rachel, algo extrañada.

-Jesse me ha contado muchas cosas antes de venir aquí- dijo ella, terminando de revisar sus heridas- Bueno, de momento eso es todo, a partir de mañana comenzaremos a trabajar. No te preocupes, Rachel. Todo va a salir bien. No estás sola- le aseguró Lau, estrechándole la mano.

-Gra… gracias…- dijo Rachel, con una sonrisa débil.

-No es nada, Rachel- dijo ella, sacando algo de su maletín- Toma, aquí tienes un lápiz y varias hojas de papel. Te ruego que escribas en ella todo lo que venga a tu mente y después lo trasformes en una canción.

-Lo… lo intentaré… ¿Cuándo podré hablar con Jesse?- quiso saber ella, con ansiedad en la voz.

-Él vendrá mañana a ensayar contigo y a ayudarte con lo que hayas escrito. Yo volveré en unas horas a traerte la comida y a darte unas vitaminas que harán que te sientas mejor- le dijo ella, recogiendo todas sus cosas.

-De acuerdo…- dijo Rachel, con una pequeña sonrisa.

Justo en ese momento, se oyó el sonido de una llave abriendo la puerta y Lau recogió todo, poniendo el lapicero y los papeles tras la espalda de Rachel.

-¡SE ACABÓ LA MEDIA HORA, PRECIOSA! ¡Vamos, para arriba!

Lau se incorporó, guiñando un ojo a Rachel, para después cambiar su rostro completamente, por uno de absoluta frialdad e indiferencia.

-Perfecto, ya he conseguido todo lo que necesitaba por hoy- dijo ella, con indiferencia, mirando a Jesse y mostrándole con disimulo una pequeña grabadora, que hizo que el castaño le sonriera en señal de aprobación- ¿Nos vamos?

-Sí, vamos.

Dicho esto, los chicos abandonaron el sótano, encerrando a Rachel abajo, que sacó los papeles que Laura le había dado y al instante comenzó a escribir sin parar, plasmando en esos folios todo el sufrimiento y la desesperación que llevaba dentro.

Así fueron pasando los días, mientras los chicos continuaban con su plan para engañar a Thom. Cada mañana, Lau charlaba con Rachel y curaba sus heridas mientras que Jesse acudía puntual a sus clases con la morena y ambos se dedicaban en cuerpo y alma a la letra de aquella canción, que poco a poco iba tomando forma.

Mientras tanto en Lima, Puck se había encargado de hacer unas cuántas llamadas para que el próximo fin de semana todo estuviese preparado para la sorpresa que quería darle a Emily y a Quinn. Cuando por fin llegó el viernes por la noche, Puck terminó de ajustarse el nudo de su corbata, observando por el rabillo del ojo cómo Emily no dejaba de pasear de un lado para otro, con dos pares de zapatos en las manos.

-¡Madre mía! ¡¿Dónde habré puesto yo ahora mi reloj?- se lamentó ella, sin dejar de ir de una punta a otra de la habitación.

-¡Tranquila, Em! ¡Mira tu muñeca! ¡Ya lo tienes puesto!- le indicó él, señalándoselo.

-¡Oh!- exclamó ella, sentándose sobre la cama, aún con los zapatos en las manos- Perdona, Puck. Es que estoy un poco nerviosa, eso es todo-dijo ella, soltando todo el aire que quedaba en sus pulmones.

El moreno la miró con preocupación, para finalmente sentarse a su lado, estrechando su mano de forma afectuosa.

-¡Ey!- dijo él, atrayendo su atención- ¡Relájate, Em! ¡Todo va a salir bien!

-No sé, Puck. No me parece bien dejar a los niños con Sam y Quinn después de todo lo que están pasando ellos con sus bebés- comentó ella, muy preocupada.

-No te preocupes, Em. Lo tengo todo planeado y te aseguro que Quinn va a disfrutar mucho de esta visita. Tú confía en mí- le pidió él, guiñándole un ojo, para después perderse tras la puerta del baño.

-De acuerdo- dijo ella, contemplando cómo se alejaba- Bueno, Emily… ya es hora de que elijas los zapatos.

La castaña se dirigió al espejo, mientras se probaba ambos modelos, decantándose finalmente por unos sencillos zapatos de tacón, que combinaban a la perfección con su hermoso vestido rojo. Emily se miró por última vez, para después dirigirse a la habitación de los niños, que estaban dentro de su pequeño parque infantil. La castaña se agachó y cogió a su hija, que la recibió con una enorme sonrisa, mientras extendía sus bracitos para facilitarle el trabajo a su madre, Emily le dio un par de besos en sus sonrosadas mejillas y después se dirigió a Chris, que jugaba en un rincón con su mantita y tenía la mirada ausente. El niño alzó el rostro al sentir la presencia de su tía, que lo abrazó con cariño y también besó sus mejillas con fuerza, dejando parte del carmín de su pintalabios en sus mofletes. El pequeño volvió a centrarse en su juguete en cuanto Emily lo soltó, alejándose con una mueca de preocupación. Por último se dirigió a Beth, que se había quedado con ellos ese fin de semana, ya que Puck pensaba que sería una buena influencia en el ánimo de Quinn. Emily fue hacia la niña, que parecía encantada con la risa de su hermanita, y la abrazó, pidiéndole que cuidase de los niños en su ausencia.

-¡Portaos bien! ¡Yo vuelvo en un par de horas!

Dicho esto, Emily se dirigió hacia la puerta y fue al baño a recomponer de nuevo su maquillaje mientras que Puck bajaba las escaleras hacia el garaje.

-¡Date prisa, Em! ¡Voy a poner en marcha ya el coche!-gritó él, desde la planta de abajo, en el preciso momento en el que alguien llamaba al timbre- ¡Voy yo!

Puck abrió la puerta para encontrarse a Sam, que empujaba una silla de ruedas en la que venía Quinn, que tenía el rostro pálido y unas pronunciadas ojeras que denotaban tristeza y cansancio. La rubia sonrió al moreno como pudo, mientras sus manos descansaban sobre su vientre ligeramente abultado, que ya evidenciaba su embarazo.

-Hola, Puck…

-¡Hola, Quinn! ¿Qué tal te encuentras?- dijo él, agachándose y besando sus mejillas, para después acariciar su abdomen con sumo cuidado- ¿Qué tal se portan estos dos?

-Bueno… bien, gracias- dijo ella, sin muchas ganas de hablar.

-Todo va a salir bien, Quinn, ya lo verás- le aseguró él, estrechando su mano- ¡Bueno, yo tengo que bajar ya al coche! ¡Em baja ahora a saludaros! ¡Por cierto, Sam! ¡El paquete está arriba! ¡Podéis utilizar el ascensor para subir a verlo!- le dijo el moreno, guiñándole un ojo con disimulo- ¡Em, date prisa o perderemos la reserva!- exclamó Puck, bajando las escaleras hacia el coche.

-Bueno… ¿Te apetece ir a ver ese paquete, princesa?- dijo el rubio, besando la cabeza de su esposa.

-Como quieras, Sammy- dijo ella, arrastrando su silla hacia el ascensor.

Sam la ayudó a subir, justo en el momento en que volvían a llamar al timbre.

-No te preocupes, Quinnie. Lo más seguro es que sea Puck que se ha olvidado algo, ve subiendo tú.

Dicho esto, el rubio marcó la planta en el ascensor y salió rápidamente de éste, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

-¡Ya voy, Puck!- dijo, abriendo la puerta y encontrando a Isabella, que lo saludó con una sonrisa inocente- ¿Isabella? ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-Hola, Sam.¡Vaya! ¡No sabía que estabais vosotros también aquí!- dijo ella, apoyándose contra el marco de la puerta.

-Oye, ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó él, con el ceño fruncido, al ver que ella se llevaba la mano a la frente.

-La verdad, estoy algo mareada por el viaje. He venido a ver a Finn. ¿Sabes dónde está?- preguntó ella, alzando un poco la cabeza.

-Pues… no… - dijo él, desconfiando de las intenciones de la morena.

-De acuerdo, me marcharé entonces- dijo ella, llevándose una mano al rostro- Sam, ¿crees que podrías prepararme un café? Me espera un largo viaje en avión y necesito despejarme- dijo ella, con carita de niña buena.

-Bueno, está bien. Ahora vengo- dijo el rubio, desapareciendo tras la puerta de la cocina.

La morena se inclinó hacia delante y cuando vio que Sam estaba distraído, subió las escaleras con cuidado, tras cerrar la puerta principal con un golpe seco. Poco a poco llegó a la planta principal, dónde vio a lo lejos a Quinn y a Emily, que hablaban dentro del baño. La morena sonrió y aprovechó ese momento para dirigirse a las escaleras que llevaban al cuarto de Finn. Sin embargo, unas risas atrajeron su atención, llevándola hacia la habitación infantil, dónde Beth jugaba con Irina y trataba de entretener a Chris, que ni siquiera se movía de su rincón. La niña se sobresaltó al encontrar a Isabella observándolos y algo en su estómago se retorció al mirar a esa mujer a los ojos. A pesar de que su rostro expresaba amabilidad y calidez, algo en sus ojos le indicaba totalmente lo contrario. En sus pupilas había algo oscuro y tenebroso que asustaban realmente a Beth, que retrocedió unos pasos sin soltar a su hermanita.

-¡Hola! ¡Perdona, no quería asustarte!- se disculpó Isabella, avanzando en silencio hacia la zona de juego- Yo me llamo Isabella, pero puedes decirme simplemente Bella. ¿Tú cómo te llamas, ricura?

-Me llamo Beth- dijo la niña, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, desconfiada- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡Oh! ¡Soy amiga de tu tío Finn! ¡He venido a ver cómo está y de paso he querido comprobar cómo está Chris!- dijo, observando al pequeño con curiosidad.

-Bueno, pues ya lo ha visto. Chris está perfectamente- dijo Beth, con una sonrisa inocente.

-Sí, supongo que tienes razón- dijo la morena, conteniendo una mueca de fastidio- ¡Oye, Beth! ¡Le he pedido a Sam que me prepare un café! ¿Podrías ir a por ella mientras yo cuido a los peques?- le pidió Isabella, pestañeando más de la cuenta, con una sonrisa angelical.

-Mmm… es que… Em me dijo que…

-¡No te preocupes por Emily! ¡Ella sabe que estoy aquí!- le mintió la morena, que empezaba a impacientarse.

-Bueno, está bien- dijo la niña, suspicaz- Ahora vuelvo.

-¡Genial! ¡No te preocupes por nada! ¡Yo te tomo el relevo!

En cuanto Beth cerró la puerta tras de sí, toda la dulzura y amabilidad desaparecieron del rostro de Isabella, que miró a ambos bebés con absoluto desprecio.

-¡Agh! ¡Niños! ¡Qué asco! ¡No hacen más que babear y vomitar por todas partes!- dijo ella, entrando al jardín infantil con un gesto de repugnancia.

Isabella se dirigió hacia el rincón dónde permanecía Chris, ignorando a la pequeña Irina, que se había enganchado de su pierna, en un intento de alejar a aquella mujer de su primo.

-¡TÚ! ¡Tu mamá y tú sois los causantes de todos mis problemas! ¡Ella es una bruja que os ha abandonado a ti y a tu papá y tú eres un mocoso que no hace más que lloriquear y dar problemas!- dijo ella, quedando frente al pequeño, que la miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- ¡No eres más que un estúpido bebé! ¡En cuanto tu padre se case conmigo te voy a enviar a un internado en Groenlandia! ¡Me libraré de ti tal y cómo lo hice con la guarra de tu madre!- le dijo ella, cogiendo al niño con rudeza- ¡A mí no me engañas, mocoso! ¡Aunque te pareces mucho a tu padre tienes los ojos de arpía que la enana de tu madre! ¡No descansaré hasta que tu mamá y tú estéis bien lejos de aquí! ¡Lo juro!

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y Emily y Quinn entraron a la habitación, seguidas de Beth, que empujaba la silla de su madre y miraba a Isabella con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¡Isabella, suelta a Chris! ¡AHORA MISMO!- le ordenó Emily, muy seria, con los puños apretados.

-¡Tranquila, Em! ¡Tan sólo quería tenerlo un momento en brazos, nada más!- se disculpó ella, dejando al niño de nuevo en su sitio.

-¿A quién pretendes engañar, Isabella? ¡Hemos oído todo lo que le has dicho al niño sobre su madre! ¡Quiero que te marches de esta casa!

-¿Qué…? ¡Pero…!

-¡YA! ¡AHORA MISMO! ¡FUERA!- gritó Emily, fuera de sí.

La morena resopló, claramente ofendida al tiempo que bajaba las escaleras a toda prisa, sin despedirse de Sam, que contemplaba todo boquiabierto, con el café aún entre las manos.

-¿Pero…?

-Tranquilo, Sam- le dijo Emily, desde lo alto de la escalera- Esa bruja ya no volverá más por aquí. Bueno, yo me marcho ya. ¡Pasadlo bien, chicos! ¡Volveremos en un par de horas!

Dicho esto, Emily bajó las escaleras para finalmente salir tras la puerta, dejando a los chicos a solas con los niños.

-¿Quinn, qué ha pasado?

-Esa maldita hija de…- comenzó Quinn, con el rostro contraído por el dolor- ¡No sabes lo que dijo de Rach, Sammy! ¡Es que la mataba ahora mismo! ¡Esa mujer no tiene corazón!

-¡Tranquila!- le dijo él, subiendo las escaleras y poniéndose a su lado- ¡Todo se arreglará pronto, Quinn! ¡Ya lo verás!

-¡Sí, mami! ¡Papi tiene razón!- dijo la niña, con una sonrisa sincera- ¡Esa mujer es muy mala! ¡Seguro que acaba en la cárcel!- dijo Beth, cruzada de brazos.

-¡Bueno, es probable, pequeña!- dijo Sam, revolviendo los cabellos de la niña- ¿Quién quiere cenar unos Sándwiches de queso especialidad de Sam Evans?

-¡YO!- exclamó la pequeña, con un brillo de emoción en los ojos- ¡Vamos, mami! ¡Tú también tienes que comer para ponerte bien!

-De acuerdo, cielo. Lo haré por vosotros- dijo ella, sonriendo a Sam, que fue a por los niños y todos juntos bajaron a la cocina, dónde el rubio comenzó a preparar la cena.

Por otro lado, los chicos finalmente llegaron al restaurante dónde Puck había realizado la reserva y poco después ya se habían sentado y revisaban la carta para comenzar a pedir su comida.

-¿Estás bien, Em?- preguntó Puck, mirándola con preocupación.

-Sí, perdona… Tan sólo estoy algo nerviosa…- dijo ella, con una mueca de disgusto.

-¿Por Isabella?

-¡Ni me la nombres! ¡Maldita bruja! ¡La odio! ¡Si vuelve a acercarse a menos de cinco metros de esa casa la denunciaré! ¡Lo prometo!- dijo Emily, apretando la servilleta con rabia, con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¡Ey! ¡Tranquila, Em! ¡Al final no ha pasado nada malo! ¡Beth os avisó a tiempo! ¡No te pongas así!- le pidió él, estrechándole la mano para infundirle ánimos.

-¡No, Puck! ¡Tú no lo entiendes! ¡Esa mujer es el demonio! ¡Podría haberles hecho daño a los niños si Beth no nos hubiera advertido de su presencia! ¡Isabella es peligrosa y no pienso permitir que vuelva a entrar en casa!- sentenció la morena, con la mandíbula apretada.

-¡Cálmate, Em! ¡No sabes lo que dices!- exclamó Puck, sorprendido ante sus palabras.

-¡Claro que lo sé!- gritó ella, fuera de sí- ¡Esa mujer es peligrosa y parece que aquí nadie se da cuenta de nada!- dijo, poniéndose en pie, muy alterada.

-¡Ey! ¡Tranquila! ¿Pero qué es lo que te pasa?- preguntó él, mirándola preocupado mientras la rogaba que volviera a sentarse junto a él- ¿Em, acaso hay algo que deba saber sobre Isabella?

De repente, los labios de Emily se cerraron al tiempo que la castaña tomaba de nuevo asiento, lamentando sinceramente haber dicho las palabras que acababan de salir por su boca.

-¿Y bien?- dijo finalmente Puck, desesperándose- ¿Vamos a estar así toda la noche o me lo vas a contar todo de una vez?- preguntó, arqueando una ceja en señal de interrogación.

-Bueno, Puck... es que no es cosa mía… Yo te lo contaría sin dudar pero esto… no puedo- resolvió finalmente ella, bajando la cabeza.

-¡Vamos, Em! ¡No tengas miedo! ¡Sabes perfectamente que puedes confiar en mí y contarme lo que sea! ¿Isabella te ha puesto la mano encima? ¿Les ha pegado a los niños? ¡Dímelo Em porque si es así te juro que no quedará ni rastro de ella cuando la encuentre!- le aseguró él, poniéndose en pie con el rostro lleno de rabia.

-¡NO! ¡No es eso! ¡Lo que ha hecho es mucho peor!

-¡Bueno! ¡¿Entonces qué es?- dijo él, cruzándose de brazos, desesperado.

-Está bien, te lo diré… te lo diré- concedió ella, con un suspiro de resignación- Pero tienes que prometerme que te controlarás y no te pondrás a gritar como un loco cuando te lo diga- le suplicó ella, con un gesto de preocupación.

-¡Empezaré a comportarme así si no me lo dices ya, Em!- dijo él, alzando el tono de voz algo más de lo necesario y atrayendo la atención de las personas más cercanas a su mesa.

-¡Chstt! ¡Baja la voz! De acuerdo… allá voy.

Dicho esto, la castaña inspiró profundamente, intentando relajarse al tiempo que se inclinaba hacia su novio, para susurrarle su preciado secreto al oído.

-¡¿QUÉ?- gritó Puck, con el rostro rojo de rabia, poniéndose de pie en un solo movimiento, derramando el vino que había en sus copas por toda la mesa- ¡EM, DIME QUE ES UNA BROMA! ¡TIENE QUE SER UNA BROMA!

En tan sólo unos segundos, los chicos se convirtieron en el centro de atención de todo el lugar, mientras un anciano trataba de abanicar con una servilleta a su mujer, que se había sobresaltado por los gritos.

-¡Puck, cálmate! ¡Me prometiste que no te ibas a comportar como un loco!

-¡¿PERO TÚ TE ESTÁS OYENDO, EM? ¡Rach nos necesita y tú te has callado todo eso durante todo este tiempo!

-¡Oye, eso no es cierto!- se defendió ella, dolida por su acusación- ¡Desde el principio tuve mis sospechas pero no podía hacer nada sin pruebas! ¡Tuvieron que pasar más de tres meses para encontrarlas! ¡Aunque no lo creas yo no quiero todo esto! ¡El sufrimiento de Finn y Rachel también es el mío! ¡Nunca lo olvides!

Sin decir una palabra más, Emily cogió sus cosas y salió rápidamente del restaurante, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Puck se quedó quieto durante algunos instantes pero finalmente decidió que el amor que sentía por ella era más grande que su orgullo, de modo que pagó la cuenta y la siguió sin perder un minuto. El moreno la buscó por todos lados, hasta encontrarla sentada en unos bancos, esperando inquieta la llegada de un taxi que la llevara de vuelta a casa. Puck la miró con atención, descubriendo cómo el rimel se había deslizado por sus mejillas a causa de las lágrimas, empañando su belleza. La castaña temblaba a causa del frío y su rostro denotaba un dolor insoportable. El moreno se acercó con cuidado, procurando que ella no advirtiese su presencia. Finalmente se sentó a su lado sin tocarla, pero sabiendo que ella sabía perfectamente que estaba allí.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó ella, con un ligero toque de reproche en la voz- ¿Acaso no has tenido suficiente con lo de antes y vienes a por más? ¿Hay algo más de lo que sea culpable?

-¡No, Em! ¡Lo siento! ¡Me he comportado de forma estúpida!

-¡Cómo siempre! ¡Tú nunca aprendes, Noah Puckerman! ¿Qué crees? ¿Qué me gusta ver sufrir a mi primo de esa manera mientras un par de locos tienen a una de mis mejores amigas encerrada a kilómetros de aquí? ¡¿Eso piensas de mí, Puck?- le espetó ella, descargando toda la frustración que llevaba dentro.

-¡NO! ¡Claro que no! ¡Ya sé que no es tu culpa! ¡Es sólo que…! ¡Me da rabia! ¡He sido tan duro con Rachel y ahora…!

El moreno no pudo seguir. Un nudo se instaló en su garganta, impidiéndole continuar. Emily alzó el rostro para mirarle y comprobó sorprendida que su novio estaba llorando. El gran Noah Puckerman tenía el rostro lleno de lágrimas mientras la miraba buscando su consuelo y protección. Emily sonrió, por un segundo se acordó del día que se conocieron, cuando tan sólo eran un par de niños, y no pudo evitar sonreír mientras lo atraía hacia sí, acogiéndolo entre sus brazos de forma maternal.

-Tranquilo, Puck. No es culpa de nadie salvo de esos dos miserables- le dijo ella, tratando de eliminar todo rastro de culpabilidad en el moreno- Ya verás cómo Jesse y Lau la ayudarán a escapar, estoy convencida- dijo ella, esperanzada.

-¿Jesse y Lau? ¿Pero… cómo?

-Ellos tienen un plan, pero no sé exactamente en qué consiste. La policía quiere mantener esto de forma totalmente secreta ya que la vida de Rachel podría correr peligro si Thom descubriese que tú y yo sabemos la verdad.

-¡Ahora lo entiendo! ¡Por eso no dijiste nada en todo este tiempo! ¡Ahora veo porqué estabas tan estresada!- dijo él, comprendiendo todo por fin.

-Perdóname por no haberte confesado esto, pero mi deber era no decir nada a nadie.

-Bueno, a partir de ahora será un secreto compartido- dijo él, guiñándole un ojo- Bueno, ¿no hay nada que podamos hacer nosotros?

-Mmm… sí, en realidad sí hay algo- dijo ella, pensativa de repente.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué podemos hacer, Em?

-Nuestra obligación es hacer creer a los chicos que realmente Rachel se ha ido. No, más bien tenemos que inventar algo que los distraiga de todo eso y les dé tiempo a los chicos para ayudar a Rach.

-¡Claro! ¡Esa idea es genial, Em!- dijo él, besando su mejilla, mirándola con admiración mientras ella se sonrojaba levemente- ¿Has pensado en algo?

-No, la verdad es que no. Pero hay que hacer algo pronto o Quinn y Kurt podrían aliarse y cometer una locura.

-¿Una locura?

-¡Podrían denunciar la desaparición de Rachel! ¡Eso querría decir que ellos no creyeron lo que decía la carta y Thom sospecharía en cuanto la noticia saliese en las noticias!

-¡De acuerdo! ¡Entonces hay que ponerse en marcha en seguida!- dijo él, entrelazando su mano con la suya y guiándola hacia el lugar dónde había aparcado su coche.

-Sí, eso me temo. ¿Qué te parece si esta semana la dedicamos a pensar algo?

-¡Genial, Em! ¡Te prometo que encontraremos una solución!

-Eso espero, Puck, o Rachel y los chicos estarán perdidos…

Sin más, los chicos subieron al coche, que arrancó rápidamente, perdiéndose entre la oscuridad de la noche.

Por otra parte, Sam, Quinn, Beth y los niños estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa. Los sándwiches que el rubio había preparado descansaban perfectamente apilados uno encima de otro sobre la mesa y Beth fue la primera que cogió uno, devorándolo con una expresión de aprobación en el rostro.

-¡Es…tá… muy… rico!- consiguió decir, mientras masticaba, sonriendo a Sam.

-¡Gracias, pequeña!- le dijo él, mirando de reojo a Quinn.

La rubia permanecía sentada en su silla de ruedas, mirando el plato fijamente, sin moverse. Algo en su interior le decía que debía comer y sacar a sus bebés adelante pero el sufrimiento de saber que su mejor amiga ya no estaba la mataba por momentos. Sin Rachel, su vida ya no era lo mismo. Quinn necesitaba sus consejos y su sonrisa para ser feliz, necesitaba oírla decir que debía cuidarse para que su embarazo saliese bien, quería escuchar de nuevo el sonido de su voz pidiéndole que siguiera adelante. Sin embargo, ese momento nunca llegaba y poco a poco la tristeza se iba adueñando más y más de su corazón. De repente un cosquilleo en su mano derecha atrajo su atención. Sam estaba a su lado, sonriéndole mientras sostenía la mitad de un sándwich en una de sus manos.

-Toma, Quinn. Este lo he hecho especialmente para ti. Un sándwich vegetal sin atún, tu preferido- dijo el rubio, acercando un pedacito a su boca, con el rostro esperanzado.

Quinn lo miró dubitativa, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Los segundos pasaban y ella miraba a su alrededor, buscando una respuesta. Cuando iba darse por vencida la encontró. Ahí estaba, una hermosa niña de cabellos rubios que la miraba sonriente, mientras le asentía con la cabeza. Quinn contuvo las lágrimas de emoción que amenazaban con cubrir sus mejillas, aquella era su hija y realmente podía decir que se sentía muy orgullosa de ella. La rubia volvió a centrarse en Sam, que ya empezaba a alejarse pero que sonrió ampliamente cuando vio que ella abría su boca lo suficiente para que él pusiese aquella porción en su interior.

-Muchas gracias- susurró él, emocionado- Ya pensé que hoy tampoco querrías probar bocado-admitió, bajando la cabeza.

-No, Sammy. Ya no pienso hacer eso- dijo ella, acariciando su mano y sonriendo débilmente.

-¿Có… cómo dices?- preguntó él, mirándola boquiabierto- ¿En serio, Quinnie?

-Sí, ahora que estoy rodeada de todos vosotros y de mi niña entiendo que tenías razón y que no puedo abandonarme así. Los niños me necesitan…

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Ya verás como todo se va a arreglar!- le animó él, con una sonrisa, acariciando su mejilla.

Los chicos se besaron con dulzura, disfrutando de la calidez y la ternura del momento. Después Sam cargó con los dos bebés hasta el salón, dónde los puso sobre sus carritos mientras Beth arrastraba con cuidado la silla de su madre, que la miraba con absoluta adoración.

-¿Pasa algo, mami? ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó la niña, con el ceño levemente fruncido, sin dejar de concentrarse en el recorrido que las separaba del salón.

-No, estoy bien, cielo- dijo ella, girándose para mirarla directamente a los ojos- Es sólo que estoy muy orgullosa de ti- le confesó entre lágrimas.

-¡No llores, mami!

A pesar de que hacía tan sólo unos meses que había descubierto la verdad, la pequeña Beth adoraba profundamente a sus padres y quería recuperar todo el tiempo perdido.

-No pasa nada, tesoro. Ya estoy mejor- le aseguró Quinn, palmeando su vientre con afecto.

-¿Son los bebés, verdad?- preguntó la pequeña, con curiosidad.

-Sí, son tus hermanitos. A veces consiguen que mis ánimos estén un poco revueltos.

-¡Yo te animaré!- dijo la niña, sonriendo de forma encantadora- ¡Vamos a ver la tele!

Cuando llegaron, encontraron a Sam meciendo suavemente los carritos de los niños, que ya se habían dormido plácidamente el uno junto al otro. Quinn sonrió, sin poder evitar acercarse. Con cuidado acarició la mejilla de Irina y besó sus mejillas con cariño. Luego miró a Chris y su corazón dio un vuelco al comprobar de nuevo lo mucho que se parecía a sus padres. Antes de que se diera cuenta ya tenía al pequeño entre sus brazos y lo abrazaba con fuerza, transmitiéndole todo el cariño y amor que su madre habría querido darle de haber podido estar allí. Sam puso una película de dibujos y a la media hora, Beth descansaba, durmiendo profundamente apoyada contra su madre.

-Beth es una niña increíble, Quinn- le dijo Sam, con una gran sonrisa- No sabes cómo me alegro de ser su padre.

-Gracias, Sammy- le dijo ella, abrazándose a él con cuidado- No sé cómo habría podido soportar la ausencia de Rach sin ti a mi lado- confesó ella, aterrada ante esa idea.

-No te preocupes, Quinnie, yo nunca te dejaré. Además, estoy convencido de que Rachel va a volver. Ella ama a Finn y a Chris y no me creo nada de lo que decía en esa carta.

-Yo tampoco pero… ¿Entonces por qué no se comunica con nosotros?

-Bueno, tal vez tenga sus propias razones. Tú como su amiga lo que debes de hacer es tratar de animarte y luchar por los bebés. No me cabe ninguna duda de que eso es lo que Rachel habría querido, princesa- le dijo él, con una sonrisa triste.

-Sí, ahora lo sé- dijo ella, agachando la cabeza- Pero es difícil seguir sin ella a mi lado.

-¡Rachel volverá, Quinn! ¡Ya lo verás!

-Eso espero, Sammy.

Quinn se acurrucó un poco más entre sus brazos, disfrutando de la tranquilidad y el silencio del lugar. Sam jugó con sus cabellos sin dejar de observar su vientre, que día a día se iba curvando más y más, acogiendo a sus pequeños. De repente, una sola pregunta acudió a su cabeza y las palabras salieron de su boca sin apenas darse cuenta.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó, besando su cabeza.

-¿Por qué, qué?- dijo ella, mirándole sin entender nada.

-¿Por qué cambiaste de opinión en el último momento y comiste mi sándwich? ¿Qué es lo que te ha dado fuerzas para continuar, Quinn?

-Bueno, es fácil. Miré a mi alrededor en busca de una señal y la encontré- le explicó ella, con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Y qué señal es esa?- quiso saber él, curioso.

-Su sonrisa, me ha recordado mucho a la de Rachel- dijo ella, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Ella va a volver, estoy seguro.

La pareja acortó la distancia que los separaba, dándose un dulce beso. Tan sólo unos minutos después se recostaron sobre el colchón, quedándose dormidos junto a Beth tan sólo unos instantes después.

Unas horas después, cuando los chicos ya se habían marchado, Finn bajó lentamente las escaleras entre la oscuridad de la noche. El moreno tenía la mirada perdida, estaba bastante más delgado y una barba de varios días cubría gran parte de su rostro. Con cuidado de no despertar a nadie fue a la cocina a coger un botellín de cerveza y a continuación se dirigió hacia el salón, dónde se sentó en su sillón favorito. Una vez allí, centró toda su atención en un punto fijo de la pared y lo que vio hizo que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas una vez más al contemplarla. Allí, colgada en uno de los marcos, se encontraba una foto que Rachel y él se hicieron juntos en Año Nuevo, en la fiesta del McKinley. La morena lucía un hermoso vestido y su sonrisa iluminaba completamente la instantánea. Finn sonrió con nostalgia al recordar cómo, tras esa fiesta, él la había acompañado a su casa y tan sólo unas horas después había vuelto a hacerla suya tras nueve años de soledad. Finn se acercó y cogió la foto con cuidado entre sus manos temblorosas. Después se dio la vuelta y se apoyó contra la pared, deslizándose lentamente hasta que su cuerpo tocó el suelo. Comenzó a recordar esa noche, cómo se habían entregado completamente el uno al otro y cómo su sonrisa de felicidad lo animaba a continuar, ajena a todo lo que había ocurrido ese día. En ese instante, sus corazones se unieron en uno solo, en una promesa de amor eterno. Ella le dijo lo mucho que lo amaba y fruto de esa unión había nacido su hijo. Chris, un pedacito de los dos, que había heredado su sonrisa de medio lado y los enormes y hermosos ojos marrones de ella.

-¿Por qué, Rach?-preguntó, entre lágrimas- ¿Por qué tuviste que abandonarme?- preguntó con un hilo de voz, para después dar un sorbo a su cerveza- ¡Yo te amaba! ¡Te sigo queriendo! ¡¿Qué fue lo que hice mal para que todo lo que teníamos se desvaneciera? ¡¿QUÉ? ¡Maldita sea! ¡Dímelo!- dijo golpeando el muro con rabia con uno de sus puños, con la voz ahogada por las lágrimas.

Por más que el tiempo pasaba, él sentía que cada día sin ella era peor que el anterior. El moreno se encontraba completamente solo y por más que lo intentaba no entendía porqué Rachel los había dejado. Ella habló de una propuesta, de un contrato mundial. Sin embargo, cada día hacía zapping por todos los canales y… ni rastro. No había encontrado ni una sola noticia sobre Rachel Berry y su espectacular gira. Sus palabras en esa carta parecían haber dejado todo claro pero él cada vez estaba más confuso.

-¿Dónde estás, Rachel?-preguntó mirando a la foto- Si tan sólo pudiera verte una vez más…Daría todo por que eso pasara… Ni te imaginas cuánta falta me haces… Por favor, vuelve… te amo…

Tras secarse las lágrimas que ahora cubrían todo su rostro, Finn se incorporó como pudo y, después de darle el último sorbo a su bebida, dejó el marco en su sitio con sumo cuidado, temeroso de romper lo poco que le quedaba ya de ella. Cuando lo dejó perfectamente colocado en su lugar, se arrastró sin ganas hasta la habitación, dónde se durmió tan sólo unos segundos después con aquella imagen de los dos juntos y felices todavía en su mente.

Mientras tanto, muy lejos de allí, Rachel Berry intentaba observar las estrellas a través de la pequeña rendija que iluminaba a duras penas el oscuro sótano. En cuanto lo consiguió, la morena se puso a contemplar maravillada todas y cada una de las constelaciones y jugó a imaginar las posibles criaturas o cosas que formaban cada una de ellas. Rachel se sentía en paz por unos segundos admirando aquel paisaje, le encantaba encontrar figuras nuevas y cuando, en lo más alto del cielo, observó como los pequeños cuerpos celestes se habían unido formando un corazón, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al tiempo que la imagen de Finn volvía a ella. A pesar de que ya llevaba casi cuatro meses encerrada, no había ni un solo día que ella no pensara en él. Los recuerdos la perseguían día y noche y la imagen de su sonrisa era imborrable para su mente y su corazón. Aunque era posible que él ya no sintiera lo mismo, ella sabía con seguridad que siempre lo amaría. Finn Hudson era el hombre de su vida, el que le hacía sonreír, quien le hacía sentirse toda una mujer y quien le había dado su más preciado tesoro: su pequeño Chris. Rachel sintió cómo las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas al pensar en su bebé y en todo lo que seguramente se estaba perdiendo. Lo más probable era que su hijo ya hubiese pronunciado sus primeras palabras y ella no había estado allí para verlo. De repente fue consciente que tal vez nunca volvería a verlo, que no contemplaría su crecimiento ni asistiría a sus cumpleaños. Jesse y Lau estaban convencidos de que tarde o temprano los tres saldrían de allí, pero ella se sentía más perdida cada día que pasaba. Tan sólo podía rogar porque algún día el plan de los chicos diera resultado y los tres pudieran escapar de allí sanos y salvos.

-Por favor, que alguien nos ayude- suplicó, con la voz ahogada por los sollozos- que alguien nos ayude a salir de aquí…

Poco a poco la morena se alejó de aquel pequeño agujero para acurrucarse finalmente contra la pequeña manta que Lau le había conseguido. Rachel comenzó a parpadear cada vez más despacio, presa del cansancio. Tras un último bostezo, se abrazó las rodillas y miró por última vez aquel corazón estrellado para quedarse profundamente dormida tan sólo unos segundos más tarde.

_Despertó lentamente, apoyada contra el colchón de su cama que le resultaba ya tan familiar. Su cabeza le ardía y sentía náuseas en el estómago. Cuando se sintió un poco mejor, se incorporó y miró a su alrededor con atención. Estaba segura de que algo había cambiado ese día pero en aquella habitación todo seguía tal y como lo había dejado. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y una pregunta vino a su mente: ¿Por qué no recordaba nada de la noche anterior? Aquel interrogante provocó que su ceño se frunciera ligeramente, a causa de la confusión mientras se ponía sus zapatillas y caminaba hacia el salón. _

_En cuanto pudo llegar hasta allí contempló asustada como todo estaba totalmente desordenado: la hermosa lámpara que solía adornar una de las mesillas estaba ahora en el suelo, hecha añicos, los cojines del sofá estaban esparcidos por toda la habitación, cada cosa por su lado, salvo una botella de coñac que descansaba sobre la mesa, intacta y totalmente vacía. Se llevó las manos a la boca, asustada, y un pequeño pinchazo hizo que la retirase y corriera al baño para descubrir que era lo que estaba pasando y porqué no recordaba nada de lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. En cuanto llegó, se aproximó temerosa al espejo para finalmente contemplarse horrorizada. Su labio inferior, antes rosado y hermoso, ahora estaba totalmente inflamado al tiempo que su habitual color rosa había dado paso a un morado mucho menos agradable. _

_Entonces lo recordó todo. Aquella noche él le había puesto la mano encima por primera vez. Ella había vuelto del trabajo y él había bebido durante horas esa madrugada. Él estaba furioso, ella confusa. Trató de detenerlo pero su mano fue más rápida y su fuerza, brutal. Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas volvió al salón y se acercó al sofá, dónde descubrió desolada las gotas de sangre que ella misma había derramado anoche. _

_¿Qué se supone que debía hacer ahora? ¿Qué opciones tenía? ¿Huir? ¿Dejarle y volver a casa? No, definitivamente no podía hacerlo. Nadie la quería ya allí. Ya no era necesaria en ninguna parte, salvo en este piso que con el paso del tiempo se había convertido en su único hogar. Además, él había sido lo más importante de su vida durante los últimos cuatro años, no podía rendirse tan fácilmente y terminar con una historia de amor tan perfecta sólo por un estúpido descuido. Se limpió las lágrimas con determinación y decidió que lo más sensato era olvidar todo lo que había pasado. Pronto todo volvería a la normalidad. Lo más seguro era que cuando volviera a casa lo hiciera con algún detalle a modo de disculpa por lo que había sucedido. _

_Sonrió un poco, consolándose con aquella excusa mientras iba a por la fregona y la escoba. Unos segundos después ya estaba en el centro de la habitación, dejando todo perfectamente ordenado y libre de recuerdos, al tiempo que los primeros rayos de sol del mediodía comenzaban a filtrarse por la ventana y la música de fondo armonizaba la escena. Al principio empezó a mecerse suavemente con el sonido de la música, escuchando atentamente la letra y disfrutando de la hermosa melodía que la acompañaba. Canciones de amor, desamor, amistad, rencor, traición y un largo etcétera que la hacían transportarse muy lejos de allí, a un lugar dónde no existían ni el miedo ni el dolor. Unos segundos más tarde, había dejado la escoba tirada en el suelo y se había puesto a bailar por todo el lugar, inventando sus propias coreografías mientras danzaba con precisión al son de la música. De repente la canción "Alejandro" de Lady Gaga comenzó a sonar. Sin duda era una de sus preferidas y comenzó a bailar emocionada al ritmo de la música._

.com/watch?v=vNqIUb2RdGQ

_Cuando la canción terminó un cúmulo de emociones la hicieron caer al suelo. Lágrimas de tristeza, duda y desesperación se deslizaban por sus mejillas. ¿Realmente estaba haciendo lo correcto? ¿Debía confiar en él? ¿En que no volvería a suceder? Las dudas se acrecentaban por momentos y ella era incapaz de hallar una respuesta. De repente el sonido de la puerta atrajo su atención, mientras se incorporaba como podía. Cuando se reunió con ella, una mueca de disculpa cubría su rostro al tiempo que le tendía un hermoso ramo de rosas. Sin embargo, lo que ella vio en sus ojos era algo distinto, algo oscuro y muy poderoso que hizo que un escalofrío recorriese toda su espalda. Algo le decía que sus disculpas no eran sinceras y que las flores estaban plagadas de espinas. Quiso decirle que no, que todo había terminado, pero su voz se quebró y sólo pudo pronunciar su nombre._

_-Alejandro…- susurró, agachó la cabeza, derrotada, aceptando el ramo y sus disculpas. _

_De repente todo comenzó a girar a su alrededor cada vez más deprisa. La escena comenzó a desintegrarse, como el rollo de una película antigua. Miles de sentimientos y emociones comenzaron a recorrer su cuerpo de arriba a abajo mientras veía pasar a toda velocidad un año entero de su vida. Contempló horrorizada los golpes, las violaciones y los insultos de los que había sido víctima durante todo ese tiempo. Quiso girar la cabeza para no mirar, pero algo se lo impidió. Su pasado estaba atado a ella y, por más que quisiera, era imposible escapar. Entonces ocurrió. Una pelea, una pistola cargada y, a continuación, un forcejeo. Uno contra el otro, el dolor y los reproches contra la ira y los celos. De repente, un único disparo en la oscuridad de la noche. Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo al tiempo que comenzaba a gritar, descargando todo el sufrimiento que aquel recuerdo le causaba. Las lágrimas se deslizaron lentamente por sus mejillas mientras todo iba sumiéndose lentamente en la más absoluta oscuridad. _

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, húmedos y asustados, mientras se incorporaba con fuerza y miraba hacia los lados, comprobando que todo había sido sólo una pesadilla y él ya no estaba allí. Respiró aliviada al reconocer su nueva habitación, pero se sorprendió al encontrarse completamente sola aquella mañana.

-¡Madre mía! ¿Pero qué hora es?- preguntó visiblemente alarmada, mirando su reloj de muñeca- ¡Dios mío! ¡Qué tarde! ¡Ya puedo darme prisa o no me dará tiempo!

Se levantó de un saltó y se quitó el camisón en un solo movimiento, para después alcanzar el vestido blanco que la noche anterior había dejado ya preparado sobre su maleta. Cuando terminó de vestirse, se sentó un segundo sobre la cama ya hecha y se recogió los cabellos en un moño rígido e inflexible, como ella. En cuanto estuvo lista, abrió la puerta y bajó en silencio los escalones que la separaban de su destino.

Por otro lado, en la oscuridad del sótano, Jesse terminaba de arreglar el pequeño escenario que había logrado construir en esos días para la actuación de Rachel. La morena lo observaba con atención, sentada en una vieja silla de madera y mimbre, mientras sentía cómo sus manos temblaban en una mezcla de miedo y expectación. El castaño terminó con su tarea tan sólo unos segundos después, girándose con una sonrisa de aprobación.

-¡Bueno! ¿Qué te parece, Rach?- le preguntó, con un toque de optimismo en la voz- ¿No está mal, eh?

-Es perfecto, Jesse. Muchas gracias- le agradeció ella, en un suave murmullo, para después volver a agachar la cabeza, sumida en sus pensamientos.

-¡Ey! ¿Rach, estás bien? Si no quieres cantar la canción lo entenderé…

-¡No! ¡No es eso! Es que… estoy un poco perdida, nada más- confesó ella, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Cómo que perdida? ¿Rachel Barbra Berry? ¡Eso no es posible! ¡Eres la chica con más talento que he conocido! ¡Tú puedes con todo esto y más!

-¿Tú crees?- dijo ella, alzando el rostro esperanzada- ¿Crees que algún día saldremos de aquí, Jesse?

-¡Chsss! No hables tan alto- le previno él, mirando hacia todos lados- Claro que sí, Rach. Saldremos los tres de aquí, ya lo verás-le aseguró, acariciando su mano con ternura.

-Eso espero…

-¡Vamos! ¡Anímate! ¡Tienes que concentrarte y coger fuerzas o no podrás hacerlo!

-¡Lo sé! Pero… no sé cómo…

-Mmm… tal vez yo tenga la solución- resolvió él, con una sonrisa, al tiempo que sacaba un reproductor mp3 de su bolsillo y le tendía uno de los auriculares- Toma, ponte esto.

-¿Para qué?

-Me gustaría que me acompañaras en este tema, tal vez te resulte familiar…- le dijo él, sonriendo ampliamente, mientras pulsaba el botón "play" que daba comienzo a la grabación.

Rachel no pudo reprimir una sonrisa de nostalgia cuando los primeros acordes de su tema favorito de _**Spring Awakening**_, _The word of your body_, comenzaron a sonar. La morena comenzó entonces a recordar todos los momentos que habían pasado los dos juntos aquellos meses, mientras sus voces cantaban a dúo la canción.

.com/watch?v=lNKMdOfgnT4

Cuando la grabación termino, Rachel y Jesse se miraron con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

-Gracias, Jesse. Es justo lo que necesitaba, los buenos recuerdos- le agradeció ella, emocionada, mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza.

-No es nada, Rach. Para eso estamos aquí nosotros, para ayudarte- le respondió él, con una sonrisa sincera.

-Sí, si no fuera por vosotros creo que a estas alturas no hubiera tenido fuerzas para continuar.

-¡No digas tonterías! Te conozco perfectamente y sé que no te habrías rendido jamás.

-Lo siento, Jesse, pero me temo que la Rachel Berry que conociste hace nueve años y la que hay ahora son mujeres bastante diferentes...

-Sí, lo sé. Pero siempre habrá en ti ese toque de magia que te hace especial entre todos los demás. Tu talento y determinación te hacen fuertes- le dijo él, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-Gracias, Jesse.

-¿Gracias? ¿Por qué?- preguntó él, con el ceño fruncido.

-Por arriesgar tu vida por mí- le agradeció ella, sin dejar de mirarle.

-¡No digas tonterías, Rach! ¡Lo haría todas las veces que hiciera falta!

Rachel lo miró, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas a causa de la emoción para finalmente estallar en débiles sollozos al tiempo que agachaba la cabeza y cubría su rostro con las manos.

-Ey, no llores- le dijo él, apartando sus manos con suavidad y acariciando su mejilla con una mano mientras con la otra le apartaba los cabellos-Por favor, no llores... Rachel, yo... quisiera decirte que...

Jesse respiró profundamente, preparándose para todo lo que quería decirle cuando un fuerte carraspeo le interrumpió.

-Disculpad la interrupción, pero tenemos que comenzar ya- dijo Lau, que recorrió la habitación con pasos agigantados y que tan sólo unos segundos después ya se había sentado en otra de las sillas junto a Rachel, que la miró sorprendida- Cuando quieras puedes comenzar, Rachel.

-¡Oh! Sí, ya voy...- respondió la morena, dirigiéndose algo nerviosa hacia el pequeño escenario.

-Bueno, Jesse, tan sólo falta que acompañes a Rachel con el piano- le dijo al castaño, con un toque de frialdad en la voz que él captó al instante.

-Recuerda lo que hablamos, Rachel. Concentra los pensamientos positivos y libera todo lo que te hace daño- le explicó Lau, de nuevo en su papel de enfermera, con una sonrisa amable en los labios.

.com/watch?v=w3A6FNwNWH4

Cuando todo estuvo preparado, Jesse sacó las partituras de la música que había compuesto para el tema de Rachel y comenzó a tocar con suavidad aquel viejo piano, que habían encontrado por casualidad en uno de los pisos superiores de la cabaña. Por su parte, Rachel inspiró profundamente, tratando de contener los temblores que recorrían todo su cuerpo. El miedo a fracasar la paralizaba hasta tal punto que por un momento pensó que ya no le quedarían fuerzas para continuar. Sin embargo, cuando cerró los ojos para intentar concentrarse, la imagen de Finn y Chris sonriéndola apareció de repente en su mente al tiempo que la canción comenzaba. Aquel pensamiento le hizo sonreír, esperanzada, y empezó a cantar en voz muy baja, pero constante. Con el paso de algunas estrofas, Lau comenzó a negar lentamente con la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio inferior, preocupada, mientras que Jesse la miraba con disimulo desde el piano, sin dejar de seguir la melodía.

-¡Más fuerte, Rachel! ¡No se oye! ¡Vamos, sé que puedes hacerlo!- le animó la enfermera, mirándola con determinación.

Rachel alzó lentamente el rostro al tiempo que sentía cómo su voz se iba elevando poco a poco sobre el volumen de la música, hasta que toda la sala se llenó de aquel hermoso sonido. Rachel cantaba ahora con fuerza y determinación. En las últimas estrofas, descargó toda la rabia y el dolor que le habían doblegado todo este tiempo. Cuando la canción terminó, su cuerpo comenzó a convulsionar, a causa del esfuerzo que había realizado, para finalmente caer desplomada sobre sus rodillas, totalmente exhausta.

-¡Rachel!- exclamó Jesse, que se había levantado de inmediato y se había dirigido hacia su posición- ¿Estás bien? ¡Rachel, dime algo!

-Estoy… estoy bien, Jesse, no te preocupes…- logró contestar ella, mientras trataba de incorporarse.

-Vamos, Rachel, tienes que levantarte- dijo Laura, que ya se había situado a su lado al tiempo que le tendía la mano.

-¡¿Pero qué te pasa? ¡¿Estás loca?- preguntó Jesse, con los ojos como platos- ¡Ahora mismo no puede ni moverse! ¡Dudo mucho que pueda mantenerse en pie en estas condiciones!

-Esa es tu opinión, Jesse, no la mía- le respondió la enfermera, en un tono tan frío como el hielo- Vamos, Rachel, con cuidado. Así, muy bien- le animó, mientras se encaminaban hacia una de las sillas, dónde comenzó a pasarle una gasa húmeda por la frente- En unos minutos te sentirás mejor, ya lo verás.

-¡¿Cómo demonios va a sentirse mejor si no la dejas ni un segundo?- le interrumpió Jesse, con el ceño fruncido a causa de la confusión.

-¡Ya basta! ¡Es suficiente!- le riñó ella, dándose la vuelta y encarándole- ¡No voy a permitir que cuestiones mi trabajo! ¡¿Lo has entendido? ¡Si he consentido que Rachel llegara tan lejos con su canción es porque sé que es la única forma en la que le es posible expresar todo el dolor que lleva dentro! ¡Vete al infierno si no puedes entender eso, Jesse St. James!

Dicho esto la enfermera se giró y, tras despedirse de Rachel con un beso suave en la mejilla, se marchó a toda prisa del lugar, cerrando la puerta con un sonoro portazo.

-Por favor, no peleéis por mí- suplicó Rachel, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- Si no permanecemos unidos jamás lograremos salir de aquí.

-Lo siento, Rach- se disculpó él, agachando la cabeza- sé que todo esto ha estado mal… ¡Pero no podía verte así! ¡Tienes que entenderlo!

-¡Lo entiendo! ¡Te agradezco mucho todo lo que estás haciendo! ¡De verdad!- le aseguró ella, cogiendo una de sus manos entre las suyas- Pero también sé que todo lo que Lea hace es por mi bien y tiene toda mi confianza. Por favor, prométeme que vais a solucionar esto.

-De acuerdo, te lo prometo, Rach- le aseguró él, besando su mejilla y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta- ¡Ah! ¡Por cierto!- exclamó, dándose la vuelta con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Sí?

-Excelente actuación, Rachel Berry- le felicitó él, con un gesto de profunda admiración en el rostro- Al parecer, la estrella que hay dentro de ti ha vuelto a brillar y esta vez con más fuerza.

-Yo… muchísimas gracias, Jesse- logró responder ella, con la voz entrecortada por la emoción.

-No hay porqué darlas, Rachel- le dijo él, abriendo la puerta- Bueno, mañana nos vemos. Buenas noches.

Jesse cerró la puerta con un golpe seco y después echó la llave para no levantar sospechas. A continuación subió a toda prisa las escaleras en busca de Laura, pero lo único que encontró fue su habitación completamente vacía sin ninguna nota que pudiera darle alguna pista de su paradero. Bajó de nuevo y rebuscó por todos lados, hasta que el sonido de la nevera al cerrarse atrajo su atención.

-¿Buscas al bicho raro de tu prometida?- preguntó Thom, mientras abría su botellín de cerveza.

-Eh… sí… ¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrarla?- preguntó Jesse, cada vez más nervioso.

-Sí… salió corriendo de aquí hace unos minutos en dirección al acantilado- explicó, sin inmutarse, sentándose en una de las sillas con las piernas apoyadas sobre la mesa- La verdad, parecía algo alterada. ¿Ha pasado algo con Rachel? ¿Os está dando problemas?- exigió saber, con un toque de rudeza en la voz.

-¡No, no! ¡No tiene nada que ver con Rachel! ¡La terapia va según lo previsto! ¡No hay de qué preocuparse!- le explicó Jesse, fingiendo indiferencia.

-Muy bien, si tú lo dices… ¿Entonces qué demonios le pasaba a esa?- le interrogó, alzando una ceja- Si te da problemas no tienes más que decírmelo y yo lo soluciono en un momento- le aseguró, abriendo uno de los cajones y sacando una pistola.

-No, no hará falta- respondió Jesse, conteniendo toda la rabia que sentía- Tan sólo está en esos días… ya sabes…

-¡Ah, entiendo! ¡Pues será mejor que vayas a buscarla St James o nos quedaremos sin su dinero! ¡Hace mucho frío ahí afuera!

Aquellas palabras fueron más que suficientes para que Jesse saliera disparado de allí, perdiéndose entre la profundidad del bosque que conducía al acantilado. Una vez allí arriba, miró a todos lados con ansiedad, sin encontrar nada. Justo cuando iba a comenzar a buscar dentro del bosque, un pequeño ruido delató a Laura, que estaba medio escondida detrás de un conjunto de rocas. Cuando la encontró, descubrió con preocupación que la joven estaba tiritando y rehusaba mirarle a los ojos. Jesse se acercó más a ella para recogerla, pero sus manos se lo impidieron.

-¡¿Qué haces? ¡Déjame!- le espetó ella, sin alzar el rostro.

-¡Vamos, Lau! ¡Tenemos que volver a la cabaña o moriremos congelados!

-¡Pues vete! ¡Nadie te ha pedido que vinieras!

-¡Ya basta! ¿No crees que ya hemos discutido suficiente por hoy?- le preguntó él, acercándose hasta quedar tan sólo a unos pocos centímetros de distancia.

-No te acerques más…- respondió ella, respirando agitadamente al sentirlo tan cerca.

-Vamos, no tengas miedo. No voy a hacerte daño…- le aseguró él, suavizando el tono de su voz.

-Por favor…- le suplicó ella en un susurro, temblando mientras alzaba el rostro para mirarle con lágrimas en los ojos.

Jesse se asustó, al verla tan frágil e indefensa, y finalmente se alejó unos pasos, sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

-Laura… yo…

-No pasa nada, Jesse. Estoy bien. Créeme, lo mejor es que olvidemos todo esto- le interrumpió ella, poniéndose en pie y secándose las lágrimas a toda prisa.

-¡Pe… pero! ¡Espera! ¡Por favor, no te vayas!- dijo él, casi a modo de súplica- ¡Tenemos que hablar! ¿No te parece?- le preguntó, cada vez más confuso.

-Ahora mismo no me apetece hablar y no, no lo creo. Si me disculpas, preferiría volver a la cabaña antes que quedarme aquí discutiendo contigo sobre cada cosa que hago.

-¡De acuerdo! ¡Lo siento! ¡Estuve mal antes! ¡Te prometo que no volveré a dudar de ti!- se disculpó él, cada vez más nervioso.

-Muy bien, pues ya está, tema concluido- resolvió ella, sin mirarle siquiera mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección a la caseta.

-¡Ey! ¿Pero qué es lo que te pasa ahora? ¡Ya te he dicho que lo siento!

-¡Perfecto! ¡Muy bien, Jesse St. James! ¡Te felicito! - exclamó ella, irónica- ¿Es esto lo que quieres? ¿Te parece mejor así?

-¡Vale ya! ¡No sé porqué siempre tienes que hablarme con esa mezcla de frialdad e indiferencia! ¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿Por qué no me soportas?- le preguntó él, agarrándola con suavidad del brazo, en un tono algo más elevado de lo normal, sin poder contener toda la frustración que llevaba dentro.

-¿Pero de qué hablas? ¡Yo no te trato de ninguna forma! ¡Ni te odio ni te trato con indiferencia!- respondió la enfermera, intentando librarse de su agarre.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces cómo calificarías tú tu actitud de antes?

-No entiendo a dónde quieres llegar…- respondió ella, algo esquiva, soltándose.

-¡Claro que lo sabes! ¡Esta mañana has entrado de repente en el ensayo con un humor de perros! ¡Luego has expuesto a Rachel hasta el extremo durante la canción! ¿Se puede saber a qué estás jugando?

-¡Eso mismo querría saber yo, Jesse St. James! ¿A qué estás jugando?

-¿Disculpa?- preguntó, con los ojos como platos.

-¡No te hagas el tonto conmigo, Jesse! ¡Yo misma he visto con mis propios ojos cómo te comportas con Rachel! ¡No me gusta, Jesse! ¡No me gustan para nada tus intenciones!

-¡¿Pero qué dices? ¡No sé de qué hablas! ¡Tan sólo intento ayudar a Rach! ¡Mi objetivo es el mismo que el tuyo! ¡Estás diciendo tonterías!

-¡Ja! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Ahora que te he descubierto pretendes hacerme creer que nada ha ocurrido y que todo son únicamente imaginaciones mías! ¡Pues de eso nada! ¡Ya sé cómo te las apañas para atraer su atención con canciones y palabras dulces! ¡Me das asco! ¡Lo que haces es despreciable!- le espetó ella, con el rostro enrojecido de ira.

-¡¿Qué? ¡Un momento! ¡Las cosas no son como crees! ¡Entre Rachel y yo sólo hay una bonita amistad! ¡Yo sería incapaz de destrozar una familia!

-Ya… ¿En serio esperas que te crea? ¡Me da vergüenza oírte hablar! ¡Ni si quieras te has parado a pensar en ella y en la familia que tiene! ¿No te importa nada lo que ella sienta, verdad? ¡Para el señor St. James el fin justifica los medios!

-¡YA BASTA!- le gritó él, enfureciéndose más y más por momentos- ¡Todo eso es MENTIRA! ¡Sólo lo dices porque estás celosa!- le reprochó, apuntándola con un dedo, fuera de sí.

-¿Cómo dices? ¡JA! ¡Antes muerta que celosa por algo relacionado contigo!- le respondió ella, reanudando la marcha, con los puños apretados.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Deja de negarlo! ¿Cuándo llegará el día en que empecemos a hablar claro sobre lo que sentimos?- le preguntó él, siguiendo sus pasos.

-¡De nuevo no entiendo de lo que hablas!

-¡Claro que lo sabes! ¡Lo sabes y lo sientes al igual que yo! ¡Cada vez que te miro siento esa conexión! ¡Es algo que nunca había sentido con nadie! ¡¿Acaso todas las noches que hemos pasado en vela por culpa de esas pesadillas no te dice nada?

-Por favor, no sigas…- dijo ella, en un susurro, sin apenas fuerzas para resistir.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué negar lo evidente? ¡Hace mucho tiempo que dejé de sentir ese tipo de cosas por Rachel! ¿Quieres saber por qué?

-¿Por… por qué?- preguntó ella, dubitativa, girándose para enfrentarlo.

-Porque desde hace varios meses siento que por fin he conocido a esa persona con la que quiero compartir el resto de mi vida… la mujer de la que estoy perdidamente enamorado- le dijo él, mirándola fijamente a los ojos- tú….

Lau sintió como las lágrimas se deslizaban apresuradamente por sus mejillas ante aquella confesión. Su corazón comenzó a latir cada vez más deprisa al tiempo que su respiración se agitaba más y más por momentos. Algo en su interior le impulsaba a expresar sus sentimientos más profundos pero finalmente el miedo se apoderó de ella y sus palabras quedaron atrapadas dentro de su garganta.

-Jesse… yo… yo… tengo que volver…- consiguió decir, retrocediendo unos pasos.

-Por favor, quédate… ¿Es que no vas a decir nada?- preguntó él, con un nudo en la garganta.

-Yo… no puedo…- fue todo lo que pudo responder, con un hilo de voz.

-Por favor, no tengas miedo…

Jesse se acercó más a ella, entrelazando sus manos para atraerla más hacia sí. La respiración de Laura se aceleró al sentirlo tan cerca y enseguida intentó separarse, temerosa de lo que pudiera suceder a continuación. Sin embargo, tan sólo unos segundos después, Jesse ya la tenía entre sus brazos y había unido sus labios con los suyos, en un beso suave. Al principio ella se resistió, intentando apartarse sin éxito de aquel mero roce, hasta que finalmente su cuerpo se relajó y sus labios se abrieron ligeramente. Jesse exploró encantado cada rincón de su boca, mientras sus lenguas comenzaban a pelear por el control. Una de sus manos comenzó a acariciar su rostro con dulzura mientras que la otra permanecía firmemente apoyada contra la espalda de ella, atrayéndola más hacia él. Besarla era como estar en el El mundo pareció detenerse durante algunos minutos que a ellos les parecieron efímeros. Finalmente se separaron, al tiempo que los dos abrían los ojos lentamente, despertando de aquel dulce sueño. Jesse sonrió, lleno de felicidad y trató de acercarse a ella de nuevo pero Laura se lo impidió, poniendo una mano sobre su pecho, mirándolo aterrorizada.

-¡No puedo hacerlo! ¡Lo siento!- exclamó, apartándose para después salir corriendo en dirección a la cabaña.

-¡No! ¡Espera!-le pidió él, intentando retenerla- ¡Mierda! ¡¿Por qué tiene que ser siempre así?

Jesse dio una patada a un trozo de nieve que había a su paso mientras lágrimas de rabia y confusión cubrían por completo sus mejillas.

Muy lejos de allí, en casa de Finn y Rachel, Emily y Puck paseaban de un lado a otro por todo el salón. Los chicos llevaban toda la semana buscando alguna forma de distraer a los demás y que así se desviase la atención sobre Rachel y su desaparición.

-¡Ya llevamos más de una semana pensando y no se nos ocurre nada! ¡No podemos seguir así, Puck!- dijo Emily, desplomándose sobre el sofá, con una expresión de cansancio en el rostro.

-¡Y que lo digas! ¡Creo que el cerebro me va a explotar en cualquier momento de tanto pensar!- se quejó Puck, rascándose la cabeza.

Emily alzó el rostro y cuando sus miradas se encontraron ella no pudo resistirlo y comenzó a sollozar, descargando todo el estrés que había acumulado durante la semana.

-¡Ey! ¡No llores! ¡Estoy seguro de que lo conseguiremos!- le animó él, sentándose a su lado y estrechando su mano con cariño.

-¡No! ¡Es inútil!- respondió ella, secándose las lágrimas- ¡Por más que se nos han ocurrido cosas no hemos conseguido nada de nada!- se quejó ella, totalmente abatida- ¡Primero con reuniones absurdas que sólo servían para hablar más del tema! ¡Luego con excusas sobre los niños! ¡Admítelo, Puck! ¡Hemos fracasado! ¡Cuando menos te lo esperes Kurt y Quinn llamarán a la policía para denunciar el secuestro de Rach!

-¡No! ¡De eso nada! ¡Prometimos que haríamos todo lo posible por evitarlo y debemos cumplir con nuestra palabra, Em!

-¡Ya lo sé, Puck! ¡Pero no podemos hacer nada más! ¡A menos que encontremos pronto una buena idea todo se irá tarde o temprano al garete!

Puck frunció el ceño, intentando concentrarse mientras Emily comenzaba de nuevo a pasear de un lado para otro.

-Si tan sólo diese con una idea que lograra distraerlos por unas semanas… Pero es inútil… ¡Nada va a funcionar!- dijo Emily, más para sí misma que para su novio.

Los minutos pasaron mientras los chicos pensaban en silencio. Cuando Emily iba a irse a preparar la comida a los niños, Puck se levantó de un salto del sofá, asustándola.

-¡Puck! ¡¿Te has vuelto loco? ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! ¡Me has dado un susto de muerte!

-¡No, Em! ¡Tú no lo entiendes! ¡Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea perfecta para distraer a los chicos!- exclamó, sonriendo más que nunca en su vida.

-¿Qué? ¿En serio? ¡¿Entonces a qué esperas para contármela?- preguntó ella, en un tono de sorpresa.

Puck sonrió, acercándose a ella para finalmente susurrarle al oído lo que se le había ocurrido.

-¡¿QUÉ? ¿Me estás hablando en serio? ¡Olvídalo! ¡No lo tolerarán, Puck!

-¡Confía en mí, Em! ¡En cuanto se enteren de la noticia no hablarán de otra cosa! ¡Captará por completo su atención!

-Pero… ¡Eso es una locura! ¡No podemos hacer eso sin Rachel!

-¡No te preocupes, Em! ¡Será algo sencillo, te lo prometo!

-Yo… no sé, Puck… ¿Cuándo se lo diríamos? ¿Y cómo?

-Tú tranquila, que ya he pensado en eso. Los reuniremos a todos la semana que viene y les lanzaremos la noticia como quien no quiere la cosa…

-¡¿QUÉ? ¡¿Tienes idea de lo que Quinn o Kurt podrían decirnos si se lo soltamos así de repente? ¡Nos acorralarán y después nos colgarán del cuello!- respondió Emily, simulando la escena.

-¡Vamos, Em! ¡No exageres! Mira, lo haremos así…

Los chicos trazaron el plan mientras preparaban la cena para Finn y los niños y, después de la cena, cuando todo estuvo preparado, los chicos se fueron a dormir con una sonrisa en los labios.

A la semana siguiente, Emily y Puck reunieron a todos los chicos en el salón de la casa. Quinn y Kurt se habían sentado el uno al lado del otro y tenían los ceños fruncidos, por la confusión que les provocaba no saber el motivo de aquella reunión.

-¡Bueno! ¡Ya he esperado bastante! ¿Alguien me puede explicar por qué estamos todos aquí, por favor?- preguntó Quinn con impaciencia, sujetando con una mano su ya abultado vientre de casi cuatro meses.

-¡Tranquila, Quinn! ¡Pronto lo sabréis!- exclamó Emily, intentando mantener la calma- ¿Por qué no nos sentamos a la mesa? La cena ya está lista.

Cada uno tomó asiento mientras Emily y Puck servían la comida. La cena transcurrió en el más absoluto silencio, con miradas de curiosidad e impaciencia de los chicos. Cuando todos terminaron, cada uno de ellos se sentó en un lugar de los dos sofás que ocupaban el salón excepto Finn, que se colocó en un sillón apartado del resto y se puso a contemplar una foto de Rachel y él con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Ya estamos todos?- preguntó Emily, con un toque de nerviosismo en la voz.

-¡Es evidente que sí, Emily!- le espetó Quinn, de brazos cruzados, perdiendo la paciencia- ¿Podrías decirnos de una vez a qué viene todo esto?

-¡Sí, sí! ¡Por supuesto! ¡Perdonadme… es que…!- intentó disculparse Emily, entre balbuceos.

-¡Es que lo que tenemos que deciros es algo impactante y muy importante para nosotros!- intervino Puck, guiñándole un ojo a su novia, para infundirle ánimos- Veréis… lo que pasa es que…

-¡No puede ser! ¡Tenéis noticias de Rach!- exclamó Quinn, levantándose del sofá de un salto a causa de la emoción.

Todos, giraron sus rostros para contemplar a Emily y a Puck totalmente boquiabiertos, esperando la confirmación de aquellas palabras. Incluso Finn dejó de mirar a la pared y miró a su prima fijamente al tiempo que una lágrima de desolación se deslizaba lentamente por una de sus pálidas mejillas.

-No, Quinn. Rachel se ha ido, ya lo sabes- dijo Emily, agachando la cabeza- Me temo que no tenemos más información sobre ella que vosotros…

Aquella confesión le cambió la cara a la joven, cuyo rostro pasó de la esperanza al enfado en tan sólo unos segundos.

-¡¿CÓMO? ¡¿Entonces no se trata de Rach? ¡Esto es el colmo! ¡Cómo si hubiera algo más importante que encontrarla en estos momentos!- gritó Quinn, encolerizada.

-¡Cálmate, Quinn! ¡Esto no le hace bien a tus bebés!- le aconsejó Puck, que se había interpuesto entre ambas.

-¡No sé cómo os habéis atrevido a organizar todo esto! ¡¿No tenéis respeto ninguno, verdad? ¡Os importa un comino lo que pueda pasarle!- dijo, señalando a los chicos y a Finn, que agachó la cabeza y comenzó a llorar en silencio.

-¡Te equivocas, Quinn! ¡Todos queremos a Rach y nos gustaría que las cosas fueran de otra manera, pero desgraciadamente no podemos hacer nada! ¡Chicos, Rachel se fue y nosotros tenemos que seguir con nuestras vidas! ¡Aceptadlo de una vez!

-¡No, Puck! ¡No puedes pedirnos eso!- exclamó un Kurt muy desmejorado que ya se encontraba junto a Quinn- Nosotros no creemos una palabra de lo que dice en esa estúpida carta. Esa no es nuestra Rach, Puck- dijo, agachando la cabeza lentamente mientras Blaine se acercaba para consolarlo.

-Chicos, por favor…- rogó Emily, que contenía las lágrimas como podía- Os ruego que escuchéis lo que tenemos que deciros. Aunque no lo podamos creer, la realidad es que esa carta es la última voluntad de nuestra amiga y la tenemos que respetar. Tenemos que seguir adelante como sea…

-¡Esto es vergonzoso! ¡No pienso quedarme aquí ni un minuto más! ¡Vámonos Sammy!- exclamó Quinn, tendiéndole una mano a su marido.

-Quinn, sabes que te apoyo al cien por cien en todo, pero creo que esta vez es mejor que escuchemos a los chicos- respondió Sam, aguantando su mirada.

-¿Qu… qué? ¿Me estás hablando en serio? No, tiene que ser una broma…

-¡Por favor, Quinn! ¡Te lo suplico! ¡Escucha lo que tenemos que decirte!- le pidió Em una vez más, intentando acercarse a ella- Tú conoces mejor que nadie a Rachel y sabes que a ella le gustaría que te quedases…

Quinn alzó la cabeza para mirarla con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. El dolor cubrió por completo su rostro al escuchar aquellas palabras, que la dejaron sin habla por unos segundos. Finalmente asintió, tomando asiento de nuevo junto a su marido mientras una lágrima solitaria se deslizaba por su mejilla.

-De acuerdo… os escucho- fue todo lo que pudo decir, presa de la emoción.

-Gracias, Quinn, te lo agradezco- le respondió Emily, con un nudo cada vez más grande en la garganta- Pues… veréis, lo que Puck y yo queremos deciros es que… tras pensarlo mucho… hemos tomado una decisión muy importante y queríamos compartir este momento con vosotros…

-Sí, chicos- continuó Puck- Los dos estamos muy afectados por todo lo que ha ocurrido en estos meses, pero no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada. De modo que…

-¡Bueno! ¡Soltadlo de una vez!- suplicó Kurt, que se removía inquieto en su asiento.

-¡De acuerdo! Pues… lo que queríamos deciros es que… ¡Emily y yo nos vamos a casar!

El silencio reinó en la sala de repente al tiempo que Emily y Puck sentían todas las miradas puestas en ellos. Finalmente fue Quinn la que rompió el hielo y habló en primer lugar.

-Por favor, decidme que es una broma… ¡TIENE QUE SER UNA BROMA!

-No, Quinn… no lo es…- logró contestar Emily- Lamento si te ha disgustado, yo…

-Vosotros… ¡NO TENÉIS VERGÜENZA! ¡¿CÓMO PODÉIS PENSAR EN UNA COSA ASÍ CUANDO NUESTRA AMIGA ESTÁ DESAPARECIDA? ¡ESTO ES EL COLMO!- exclamó Quinn, con el rostro enrojecido por la ira.

-¡Te equivocas, Quinn!- se defendió Puck- ¡Rachel se ha marchado voluntariamente! ¡NO HA DESAPARECIDO! ¡ESAS SON IDEAS TUYAS!

-¿Ideas mías? ¡Eres un estúpido si crees que lo que dice en esa carta es verdad, Noah Puckerman!

-¡Pues lo quieras creer o no todo apunta a que sí, Quinn! ¡Rachel nos dejó su última voluntad y la tenemos que respetar! ¡Por favor, no volvamos a lo mismo de siempre! ¡La cuestión es simple! ¡Em y yo nos vamos a casar en cuatro meses con o sin tu aprobación! ¡Eso es lo que Rachel querría y lo que nosotros creemos que es mejor para nuestra hija!

Puck cerró los ojos, conteniendo las lágrimas al ver cómo Quinn lo miraba. La rubia inspiró profundamente para después incorporarse con la ayuda de Sam, que no se separaba de ella ni un minuto.

-Muy bien, creo que por hoy ya he tenido suficiente. Desde luego no contéis con mi aprobación, toda esa idea de la boda me parece un disparate en estos momentos tan duros para todos. Por mi parte no hay nada más que añadir.

Quinn salió tan rápido como su estado se lo permitió por la puerta principal seguida de cerca por Kurt y Blaine, que abandonaron también la habitación en silencio. Sam suspiró profundamente para después dirigirse hacia dónde estaban Emily y Puck.

-Perdonadla, por favor. No ha tenido un embarazo fácil y la ausencia de Rachel la está matando.

-Sam, yo no…- intentó disculparse Emily.

-Lo sé, no te preocupes. Intentaré hablar con ella para que cambie de opinión- les aseguró el joven, con una sonrisa débil- Hasta luego y enhorabuena.

Uno por uno, todos fueron abandonando la sala, tras confirmar su asistencia al enlace. Cuando sólo quedaron los chicos y Finn, este último, al ver concluida la reunión, se marchó escaleras arriba sin pronunciarse acerca del asunto.

-Pobre Finn, parece que ya todo le da igual- se lamentó Emily, observando las escaleras con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No pienses en eso ahora, Em. Recuerda que tenemos que mantener la cabeza fría o todo el plan se irá al traste. Si hacemos esto es por Rachel y por él, no lo olvides.

-Sí… me pregunto cómo estará la pobre allí encerrada con ese lunático…- dijo Emily, en un suspiro.

-Bueno, piensa que Lau y Jesse ya están allí con ella y que muy pronto tendremos noticias suyas.

-¿Tú crees?- preguntó ella, esperanzada.

-Estoy totalmente convencido, Em. Confío en los chicos, ellos la van a rescatar- le animó, con una sonrisa.

Emily sonrió ante la fortaleza de su novio.

-Gracias por estar conmigo en esto, Puck. Yo no podría haberlo hecho sola- admitió Emily, acariciando la mejilla de su novio con cariño.

-Te equivocas, tú puedes hacer esto y todo lo que te propongas- le aseguró él, con una sonrisa- Sólo que ya no vas a estar sola nunca más. Por cierto… hablando de eso… tengo algo para ti- le dijo, con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Puck… ¿Qué…?

Emily no pudo seguir, ya que Puck se había arrodillado frente a ella y había sacado una cajita en cuyo interior destacaba un hermoso anillo de compromiso.

-¡Noah Puckerman! ¿Qué significa esto?

-Significa que te amo, Emily Hudson. Desde la primera vez que te vi, me enamoré. Por eso hoy me arrodillo ante ti para abrirte mi corazón, como debí haberlo hecho hace mucho tiempo. Emily Hudson, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

-Pe… pero…- logró decir ella, entre balbuceos- Yo… ¡Claro que sí!- dijo sonriendo, entre lágrimas mientras él la estrechaba entre sus brazos- Pero…

-¿Sí?- preguntó él, limpiando sus lágrimas.

-¿Por qué has hecho esto? No hacía falta, de verdad…

-¡Chstt! Te prometí que esta vez haría las cosas bien y cumpliré mi promesa.

Emily no pudo evitar sonreír con ternura, mientras él se acercaba para besarla.

-Bueno, pues parece que el plan sigue adelante…- dijo Puck, cogiendo a Irina y yendo hacia la cocina.

-Sí, ahora tenemos que seguir así y aguantar todo esto durante cuatro meses- respondió Emily, que le seguía con Chris en brazos- Lo realmente difícil empieza ahora, Puck…

-Sí, pero algo me dice que todo va a salir bien y que tendremos a Rachel de vuelta antes de lo que pensamos.

-No sé, Puck. Ojala tengas razón, ojala…- suspiró Emily, mirando por la ventana.

**¡Por favor, dejad un review con lo que os ha parecido!**

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER! ^^!**


	19. Rescate

**Cáp. 19- Rescate**

Los meses fueron pasando lentamente, hasta que ya sólo quedaban dos semanas para la boda. Emily y Puck habían trabajado duramente para organizar una celebración sencilla al mismo tiempo que cuidaban de los niños y de Finn, que cada día parecía más alejado de la realidad. Quinn, aunque al principio se negó en absoluto, finalmente terminó aceptando la invitación gracias a Sam, que logró convencerla. Mientras tanto en la cabaña, Lau y Jesse trabajaban por separado para fortalecer los músculos y las articulaciones de Rachel, que estaban algo agarrotados debido a la falta de movimiento. Jesse la ayudaba a hacer ejercicio todas las mañanas mientras que Lau iba a comenzar esa misma tarde a darle clases de ballet.

-¡Lea! ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?- preguntó Rachel, algo aturdida, ya que tomaba todas sus vitaminas a primera hora de la mañana.

-Bueno, Rach, es que hoy no vengo en calidad de enfermera- dijo Lau, dirigiéndose hacia la barra de madera que Jesse había conseguido colocar en la pared- ¿Qué te parece si hoy ejercitamos un poco los músculos?- le preguntó, con una sonrisa.

-Yo… bueno… es que… hace mucho tiempo que…

-¡Vamos, Rachel! ¡Jesse me ha dicho que eres una excelente bailarina! ¡Tan sólo practicaremos un poco con unos cambios de posición! ¡Venga, te ayudo!

Laura ayudó a Rachel a levantarse, para después tenderle una bolsa de plástico.

-Toma, aquí tienes la ropa y las zapatillas- le dijo, una vez que estuvo en pie pero al ver que se tambaleaba ligeramente cambio de idea- Espera, mejor te ayudo a vestirte.

-¡Espera! ¿Dónde está Jesse? ¿Quieres que baile yo sola?- preguntó Rachel, extrañada.

-Jesse ha ido al pueblo más cercano a comprar unas cosas y a enviar un mensaje, enseguida viene- le dijo Lau, mientras le retiraba a Rachel su vestido- Y no, no bailarás sola, yo te acompañaré- respondió la enfermera, con una sonrisa.

-¿Tú? ¿Sabes bailar danza clásica?- preguntó de nuevo Rachel, muy sorprendida.

-Bueno, en otros tiempos fui bailarina pero una lesión hizo que me retirase. Ahora sólo puedo ensayar de vez en cuando para no perder la práctica- mintió Lau, poniéndose algo nerviosa.

-Ya… entiendo. Pues lo siento mucho, debió de ser muy duro para ti renunciar a tu carrera como bailarina…

-Sí, bueno, un poco. De todas maneras, me gustan mucho las dos cosas: el ballet y la medicina.

-¿Sabes qué? Te parecerá una tontería pero me recuerdas mucho a una amiga de Finn…- le dijo Rachel, sonriendo al recordar a su novio.

-¿Una amiga de Finn? Vaya y… ¿Quién es?

-La verdad es que no hemos hablado mucho… ella es algo reservada…- le explicó Rach, con el ceño fruncido- pero es muy buena persona y una excelente bailarina. Finn le tenía mucho cariño y sé que ella debe de estar apoyándolo en estos momentos.

-Sí… seguro…- dijo Lau, con un nudo en la garganta- ¡Bueno! ¡Ya estás lista! ¡Comencemos!

-¡Espera! ¡¿Vas a bailar con ese uniforme?

-No, tranquila. Ya me he preparado en la habitación.

Sin más, Laura comenzó a desabrochar su vestido, descubriendo un sencillo maillot negro y una pequeña falda rosa que se ajustaba perfectamente a su cintura. En ese momento la puerta se abrió y Jesse apareció tras ella, cerrando con cuidado. En cuanto observó como la joven bailarina se ajustaba sus zapatillas, su rostro se iluminó y no pudo evitar sonreír mientras la miraba con un brillo especial, completamente hipnotizado. Laura se veía simplemente preciosa con aquel uniforme de bailarina que le hacía parecerse a una princesa de cuento de hadas. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, la tensión que aún había entre ellos se cortó por un instante. El mundo pareció detenerse de nuevo mientras ellos se miraban, con una sonrisa tímida en los labios. Finalmente Rachel los trajo de vuelta a la realidad con un sonoro carraspeo que hizo que los chicos mirasen cada uno a un lado, al tiempo que una capa de rubor cubría sus mejillas.

-Disculpad la interrupción, pero…. ¿Sigue en pie el ensayo o…?- preguntó Rachel, mirando a la enfermera con curiosidad.

-¡Oh, sí! ¡Por supuesto! ¡Ven, vamos hacia la barra!

Laura guió a Rachel hacia la zona de baile para después dirigirse hacia Jesse, que ya se había situado al frente del piano, con unos papeles que había traído.

-Hola- la saludó él, con una sonrisa tímida.

-Hola, Jesse- respondió ella, algo nerviosa- ¿Crees que podrías tocar esta pieza como acompañamiento de nuestro ensayo?- preguntó ella, tendiéndole unas partituras con las manos algo temblorosas.

-Cla… claro- respondió él, cogiendo los papeles con cuidado y colocándolos sobre el pequeño atril que había sobre el instrumento- Prometo que intentaré hacerlo lo mejor posible- le aseguró, fijando sus ojos en ella.

-Gracias… es muy importante para mí…- dijo ella, con los ojos humedecidos- ¡Bueno, es hora de empezar!

Sin más dilación, la enfermera corrió a situarse junto a Rachel, que no perdía detalle sobre lo que sucedía entre los chicos.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Comencemos! ¡Talones juntos y brazos hacia abajo en primera posición!

Rachel siguió sus indicaciones al tiempo que Jesse comenzaba a tocar las primeras notas de aquellas partituras, que correspondían a una de las grandes obras de Ludwig Van Beethoven, _Für Elise._

-¡Muy bien, Rach! ¡Eso es, con energía! ¡Ahora separamos las piernas, extendemos los brazos y segunda posición! ¡Vamos, al compás de la música! ¡Un, dos!

.

Las chicas fueron ejecutando una serie de ejercicios mientras Jesse las acompañaba con el sonido de la música. De repente, una serie de imágenes acudieron a la mente de Laura, recuerdos pasados, entremezclados, difusos y sobretodo, imposibles de borrar.

.com/watch?v=OmollKnbhuU&NR=1

Cuando Jesse terminó de tocar la última nota con el piano, todo quedó en silencio y ahora tan sólo se oían unos débiles sollozos. El joven se giró rápidamente, sorprendido al descubrir que no era Rachel quien lloraba sino Lau, que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y parecía realmente afectada.

-¡Lea! ¡¿Estás bien?- preguntó Rachel, apoyada contra la madera.

-¡Sí, sí! ¡Perdonadme! Es que… esa canción era la favorita de mi padre…- logró decir, muy emocionada- Yo… Si me disculpáis…

Sin decir una palabra más, Laura cogió todas las partituras, aferrándolas con fuerza contra su pecho, para finalmente salir corriendo del sótano mientras Jesse la observaba totalmente consternado.

-Pero… no entiendo nada…- dijo Rachel, que se sentía cada vez más confundida ante aquella situación- ¿Qué le ocurre?

-¡¿Cómo? ¡Perdona, Rach! ¿Qué decías?- preguntó Jesse, que aún estaba mirando la puerta fijamente.

-¡Lo único que quiero saber es lo que está pasando aquí, Jesse! ¿Qué hay entre Lea y tú?

-¿Có… cómo dices?

-¡Ya me has oído! ¡No soy tan tonta como para no darme cuenta de que hay algo especial entre vosotros! ¡No lo niegues!

-Bueno… yo… en realidad no podría negarlo…

-¡Dios mío! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Te has enamorado de ella!- exclamó Rachel, boquiabierta.

-¡De acuerdo! ¡Sí! ¡Pero no grites!- le pidió él, situándose a su lado- Rach, no sé qué hacer, estoy desesperado…

-La verdad, no entiendo nada… pensé que estabas interesado en otra persona- dijo ella, con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Rach! ¡Lo nuestro fue hace mucho tiempo! ¡Ahora sólo te quiero como amiga!

-¡No hablaba de mí, Jesse! ¡Te hablo de Lau! ¡La compañera de Finn! ¿Acaso ya la has olvidado?

Jesse contuvo como pudo las ganas de reír, al comprender que Rachel no sabía aún que Lea y Lau eran la misma persona.

-¡Ah, eso! Bueno, no sé… supongo que nos pudo la distancia…

-Mmm… supongo… ¿Pero qué le ocurre a Lea? ¿Por qué se ha marchado así?

-No lo sé, Rach. Estoy casi seguro que tiene algo que ver con su pasado.

-¿Con su pasado?

-Sí… asuntos pendientes que aún no ha conseguido olvidar.

-Qué extraño… Me pregunto qué será…

-Bueno, no te preocupes que pronto lo sabré.

-¿Entonces… significa eso que vas a luchar por ella?

-Sí, Rach, estoy decidido- dijo él, muy seguro.

-¡Entonces ve tras ella! ¿A qué estás esperando?- le preguntó Rachel, con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Tienes razón! ¡Gracias, Rach!

Jesse salió corriendo del lugar mientras Rach lo observaba, apoyada contra la pared.

-Ay, Jesse, te deseo mucha suerte. Ojala pronto podamos salir todos de aquí y volver a empezar con nuestras vidas…- dijo, muy emocionada- Ojala.

Tres semanas después llegó el día en el que Emily y Puck se convertirían en marido y mujer. La ceremonia civil iba a celebrarse en el Ayuntamiento de Lima y después todos irían a casa de Finn y Rachel a tomar una sencilla comida que los novios habían preparado. Puck se había marchado a primera hora de la mañana con los niños a casa de su madre mientras que Emily se reuniría con él ya en el Ayuntamiento y se preparaba sola en casa. La joven se miró al espejo una vez más con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. ¿Qué estaban haciendo? ¿A quién pretendían engañar? Aquel día, por mucho que lo intentasen, no iba a ser feliz ni memorable. A pesar de que iba a casarse con el hombre del que llevaba enamorada toda una vida, Emily sentía en lo más profundo de su corazón que estaba traicionando a una de sus mejores amigas. Rachel permanecía secuestrada y alejada del mundo mientras que ella se preparaba para casarse. Daba igual que todo se hubiera preparado de la forma más sencilla posible, sin ornamentos, pues ella sentía en lo más profundo de su corazón que todo esto no debía ser así. Sin embargo, Puck le había recordado antes de irse que todo esto lo hacía precisamente por ella, para protegerla, de modo que Emily terminó de ponerse el sencillo vestido de boda que había escogido.

.

-Tan sólo espero que puedas entendernos, Rach…- dijo Emily, con un nudo en la garganta.

Cuando terminó de prepararse, subió las escaleras que llevaban a la habitación de Finn, que siempre permanecía cerrada con llave.

-¡Finn! ¡Soy yo, Emily! ¡Haz el favor y ábreme la puerta! ¡Vamos a llegar tarde si no espabilas!- le explicó, aporreando la puerta.

Unos segundos después, el candado se abrió y un Finn muy desmejorado apareció tras la puerta. Su primo había adelgazado mucho y su piel estaba más pálida que nunca. El joven se alejó lentamente, dejándole pasar a la habitación, que estaba casi a oscuras, mientras él volvía a sentarse en la mecedora de madera que había junto a la chimenea.

-¡Pero bueno! ¡¿Qué significa esto?- dijo ella, subiendo la persiana de golpe- ¡Vamos, levántate de ahí que todavía tienes que cambiarte!

-Em, déjame, por favor…- le pidió Finn en un tono suave y pausado- Ahora ya nada importa…- dijo, recostándose sobre la silla y cerrando los ojos.

-No, Finn. Hoy es un día importante y todos necesitamos que vengas…

-Ya te dije el otro día que no pensaba ir a ninguna parte y hoy te digo lo mismo. Así que haz el favor y lárgate- le repitió él, sintiendo como sus músculos se tensaban más a cada segundo y como sus nudillos se apretaban a causa de la rabia que sentía.

-¡No, Finn! ¡Esta vez no voy a ceder! ¡No puedo consentir que pases día y noche aquí metido entre esta horrible oscuridad! ¡Todo esto no va a traerla de vuelta! ¡¿Es que no lo entiendes? ¡TIENES QUE SEGUIR ADELANTE POR TU HIJO, FINN! ¡TE NECESITA! ¡¿ES QUE NO LO VES?

Aquel comentario fue la gota que colmó el vaso para Finn, que se levantó de golpe de la mecedora y tiró la lámpara que había junto a la silla.

-¡MALDITA SEA, EM! ¡TE HE DICHO QUE TE LARGUES! ¡ESTA ES MI CASA Y VIVO COMO ME DA LA GANA! ¡VETE AHORA MISMO! ¡LÁRGATE!- le gritó, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-¡No, Finn! ¡No pienso marcharme a ninguna parte sin ti! ¡Vas a acompañarme a la boda te guste o no!- le advirtió Emily, cruzada de brazos.

-¡NO! ¡NO PIENSO IR A NINGÚN LADO CONTIGO! ¡ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA TU ESTÚPIDA BODA! ¡ME IMPORTÁIS UNA MIERDA TODOS VOSOTROS!

Emily no aguantó más y le dio a su primo un buen bofetón, que resonó por toda la habitación.

-¡Ya basta, Finn! ¡Se acabó! ¡Ya estoy harta de oír tantas tonterías! ¿En serio no te importamos? ¡Porque si es así mañana mismo nos vamos todos de esta casa pero también nos llevamos a Chris! ¡A TU HIJO! ¿Acaso él tampoco significa nada para ti?

Esa pregunta hizo reaccionar a Finn, cuyo rostro pasó del enfado al dolor en unos instantes.

-Em… yo… no he querido decir eso… Es que desde que ella no está yo…

-¡Ah claro! ¡Se me había olvidado que sólo a ti te duele lo de Rachel! ¡Pues no, Finn! ¡SE ACABÓ! ¡Ya es hora de que reacciones y vuelvas a tomar las riendas de tu vida! ¿Realmente es esto es lo que quieres? ¿Permanecer sentado como un vegetal durante el resto de tu vida?

-Sí… no… ¡No lo sé! ¡Em, tengo miedo!- dijo él, en una mezcla de tristeza y desesperación- ¡Últimamente siento que ya nada me importa!- reconoció, entre lágrimas.

-¡No, Finn! ¡No digas eso!- le respondió Emily, abrazándole con fuerza- ¡Escúchame! ¡No estás solo! ¿De acuerdo? ¡Todos vamos a ayudarte a salir de esto!

-¡¿Pero cómo? - preguntó él, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Bueno, para empezar tienes a muchas personas que quieren que sigas adelante y lo segundo y más importante Finn, tienes a Chris. Un bebé hermoso que te necesita y busca desesperadamente tu cariño.

Finn alzó el rostro y la miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, sin saber qué decir.

-Por favor, Finn… no te pido que seas el hombre más feliz del mundo, tan sólo necesitamos tenerte cerca… Aunque no lo apruebes, quiero que mi primo me acompañe en el día de mi boda…

Finn dejó que una lágrima de tristeza se deslizara por su rostro al tiempo que su prima volvía a abrazarlo con fuerza.

-Chsss… tranquilo… siento haberte hablado así, pero tienes que entender que no podemos quedarnos con los brazos cruzados. Te necesitamos, Finn. Tu hijo te necesita ahora más que nunca.

-Lo sé, Em. De verdad que siento mucho todo lo que os he hecho, pero vi en el alcohol la única forma de evadirme de la realidad. La vida sin… Rachel… es… triste y vacía… tanto que me cuesta muchísimo respirar ahora que ya no está… La echo muchísimo de menos, Em. Aún me cuesta aceptar que la perdí para siempre…-reconoció Finn, reanudando su llanto.

-¡Ey, no pienses eso!- le dijo Em, también muy emocionada- Todo se va a solucionar, ya lo verás.

-No sé cómo, Em, pero creo que tienes razón, he descuidado mucho a mi hijo. A partir de ahora voy a ocuparme yo mismo de su cuidado, te lo prometo- dijo él, intentando esbozar una sonrisa.

-Eso es, Finn. Esa es la actitud- respondió ella, con una sonrisa débil- ¿Qué me dices? ¿Me acompañas a la boda?- preguntó, con un nudo en la garganta.

-Claro, Em, voy a cambiarme- dijo Finn, cogiendo su ropa y yendo hacia el baño.

Emily observó cómo su primo se perdía tras la puerta del baño. En cuanto él ya no pudo verla, Emily comenzó a llorar, sintiéndose tremendamente culpable.

-Dios mío… no sé cuánto tiempo voy a poder aguantar…- se dijo a sí misma, limpiando sus lágrimas- Ojala vuelvan pronto o no podré seguir ocultando mucho más toda la verdad a Finn…

Media hora después, Emily y Finn subieron al coche en dirección al Ayuntamiento, donde ya esperaban todos los chicos y algunos familiares. Una vez allí, los dos fueron de la mano hasta la entrada, donde ya todo estaba preparado para que comenzara a sonar la marcha nupcial que anunciaba la llegada de la novia. Emily bajó la cabeza, con lágrimas en los ojos, incapaz de seguir adelante con el plan.

-Em… ¿Estás lista?- preguntó Finn, mirándola atentamente con las cejas ligeramente levantadas.

-Sí…yo… bueno… es que…- intentó explicarse ella, respirando cada vez más deprisa.

-Puedes hacerlo, Em- le animó, con una mezcla de emoción y nostalgia en la voz- Este día tiene que ser especial para Puck y para ti… No dejes que nada ni nadie cambie eso…

-Ya… pero… es que… ella no está y yo…

-Lo sé- dijo él, asintiendo con lágrimas en los ojos- Te aseguro que soy el primero que daría todo lo que tengo porque estuviera ahora aquí con nosotros. Sin embargo, ambos sabemos que eso no va a suceder. Así que ya que habéis preparado todo esto… ¿Lo justo es que esta boda se celebre, no?

Emily alzó finalmente el rostro, para mirarle con una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

-Muchísimas gracias, Finn- le respondió ella, visiblemente emocionada- Gracias de verdad...

-No, Em, gracias a ti. Sin vosotros no sé que habría sido de mí y de Chris. De veras que te agradezco enormemente todo lo que habéis hecho por nosotros.

-¡No seas tonto! ¡Todo esto es lo mínimo que podemos hacer! ¡¿Acaso pensabas que iba a dejarte solo con todo lo que se te venía encima?

-No sé, Em… mi mente se desconectó desde ese día y sólo era consciente de mi propio sufrimiento…- reconoció él, bajando el rostro.

-Pues no estás solo, Finn- le aseguró la joven, acariciando su rostro- Ya verás como todo se va a solucionar… Tan sólo tienes que tener confianza…

-No, Em… Rachel se ha marchado… No va a volver… lo dejo bien claro en esa carta- le recordó él, con el rostro demacrado de dolor.

-Por favor, Finn… No digas eso….- le suplicó ella, al borde de las lágrimas.

-Pero…

-¡Tan sólo te pido que esperes un poco más! ¡Dime que lo harás!

-Emily… ¿Acaso tú sabes algo de Rachel?- le preguntó Finn, mirándola fijamente con un brillo de esperanza en los ojos.

-¿Cómo? ¡No, claro que no! ¡Lo que quiero decir es que tal vez se arrepienta de todo eso que escribió! ¡Tarde o temprano va a regresar, Finn! ¡Ya lo verás!

-No sé, Em… Ya he perdido casi por completo toda esperanza… pero gracias, tus palabras me hacen sentir un poco mejor…

-Ojala pudiera traerla de vuelta… Si pudiera retroceder en el tiempo…

-Lo sé…pero no podemos… además, tú me has pedido que hoy sea fuerte por todos y eso voy a hacer- le dijo él, muy seguro de sus palabras- De modo que… ¿Preparada para convertirse en la futura señora Puckerman?- preguntó, extendiendo su brazo para que ella pudiera agarrarse.

-Sí- dijo ella, secando sus lágrimas.

Finn luchó contra las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos y colocó el brazo de su prima alrededor del suyo con decisión. Después miró a uno de los encargados y le dio la señal para que la banda comenzase a tocar la marcha nupcial. En cuanto todo estuvo preparado, Finn guió a su prima con firmeza hacia el fondo del lugar mientras sentía las miradas de todos sus familiares y amigos clavadas en ellos. A medida que avanzaban, el joven sintió cómo Emily empezaba a temblar de forma incontrolada. Justo cuando llegaron a donde estaba Puck, Finn se giró para mirarla una vez más e infundirle todo el ánimo posible. Sin embargo, su respiración se detuvo un instante cuando ella alzó el rostro. Allí, junto a él, colgada de su brazo y mirándole con ojos llorosos estaba Rachel. Finn sintió como su corazón se detenía y sangraba ante aquella visión. Rachel estaba realmente hermosa con aquel vestido de novia mientras lo miraba con lágrimas en los ojos. Lágrimas de dolor y sufrimiento, como las que él había derramado todos estos meses. Finn abrió la boca para hablar, quiso preguntarle qué había hecho mal para que se los dejase. Sin embargo, ningún sonido salió por su boca y sólo pudo deleitarse ante el roce de su mano, que ahora acariciaba su mejilla con ternura. Cerró los ojos por un momento, recordando una vez más todo lo que habían vivido juntos y la auténtica felicidad que habían compartido, y entonces sonrió como hacía tanto tiempo que no lo hacía. Sintió realmente el tacto de su mano y el latido acelerado de su corazón. Algo en lo más profundo de su alma despertó de nuevo. La esperanza de que tal vez algún día ella regresara y todo volvería a ser como antes. Sin darse cuenta, comenzó a pronunciar su nombre en voz muy baja, para sí mismo, esperando alguna respuesta, pero lo único que sintió fue cómo su mano abandonaba su mejilla para posarse en su brazo. Finn comenzó a sentir como lo zarandeaban mientras pronunciaban su nombre. Abrió los ojos de golpe para descubrir que Rachel había desaparecido y en su lugar estaba Emily, que suspiró aliviada al ver que reaccionaba.

-¡Finn! ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡¿Te encuentras bien?- le preguntó la joven, presa del pánico.

-¡Sí, Em! ¡No te preocupes!- respondió Finn, algo aturdido..

-¿Quieres que llamemos a un médico? ¡Si te encuentras mal cancelamos todo esto ahora mismo, Finn!- le aseguró ella, con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¡No, no! ¡Sigamos con la ceremonia!

- De acuerdo…- aceptó ella, haciéndole un gesto a Puck para que ocupase de nuevo su posición.

La banda de música reanudó la música mientras Finn llevaba a Emily hacia Puck.

-Aquí la tienes, Puck. Por favor, Cuídala mucho - le susurró, con una sonrisa sincera de aprobación.

-Gracias, tío- le agradeció el joven, mirando a su futura esposa con un brillo especial en los ojos.

La ceremonia comenzó mientras Finn se acercaba para tomar asiento junto a Burt y su madre, que sostenía al pequeño Chris en brazos. Finn sonrió al contemplar a su hijo, que dormía profundamente mientras aferraba con fuerza su mantita con una de sus pequeñas manos. El joven alzó el rostro para mirar a su madre, que lo observaba con los ojos muy abiertos totalmente sorprendida.

-Finn… ¿te encuentras bien, tesoro?

-Eh… sí, mamá, no te preocupes… Esto… ¿Puedo tenerlo en brazos un rato?- preguntó, algo inseguro, señalando a su hijo, que seguía completamente dormido.

Un brillo de emoción cubrió el rostro de Carole, que sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras asentía, tendiéndole al pequeño.

-Pues claro, hijo… Por supuesto…

Finn cogió con cuidado al pequeño de entre los brazos de su madre y a continuación tomó asiento a su lado. Una lágrima de emoción se deslizó por su mejilla al contemplar como su hijo se acurrucaba en su regazo, buscando protección. Finn sonrió mientras lo mecía entre sus brazos y después fijó su mirada en el techo, preso de la emoción.

-Gracias…- murmuró, con una sonrisa en los labios.

Una hora más tarde, Puck y Emily ya abandonaban el Ayuntamiento como marido y mujer. Todos se acercaron a felicitar a la pareja a excepción de Quinn, que tenía una expresión seria en el rostro y sostenía como podía su abultadísimo vientre de ocho meses y medio de embarazo. La joven abandonó la sala tan rápido como pudo, ayudada por Sam y Kurt mientras todos se dirigían hacia la casa de Finn y Rachel, dónde los novios habían preparado una sencilla comida a modo de banquete.

Cuando todos llegaron, Emily dio instrucciones al escaso personal que había contratado para que sirvieran la comida. El silencio reinaba casi por completo en aquella habitación y este sólo se interrumpía cuando algún invitado hacia algún comentario sobre la sencilla ceremonia. El ambiente parecía sereno y tranquilo hasta que Quinn no pudo controlar los nervios por más tiempo y se levantó de golpe de su silla, asustando a los allí presentes.

-¡Disculpad todos! ¡Pero no puedo seguir aquí como si nada mientras ahí fuera hay alguien que me necesita! ¡Me voy de esta ceremonia de pantomima! ¡Ya no soporto más vuestro cinismo!- gritó, girándose para mirar ahora a los novios- ¡y tú! ¡Tú eres la peor de todas! ¡Ambos sois de lo peor! ¡¿Cómo tenéis tan poca vergüenza de venir a su casa y encima celebrar aquí vuestro banquete de cuento de hadas? ¡No tenéis respeto por nada! ¡Rachel está viva en alguna parte y necesita nuestra ayuda! ¿Y qué hacéis vosotros? ¡Quedaros aquí sentados esperando a que aparezca!

-¡YA BASTA, QUINN!

Todos se giraron sorprendidos hacia el lugar de donde procedía aquella voz. Finn se aclaró la garganta y dejó a su pequeño de nuevo en brazos de Carole para después aproximarse hacia la joven, que lo miraba con una expresión de absoluto asombro y confusión.

-Finn… pe… pero…

-No, Quinn. Ya es suficiente, no voy a tolerar que insultes a mi familia y menos en mi propia casa. ¿Lo has entendido?

-¡Pero Finn! ¡¿Es que tú tampoco piensas hacer nada por encontrar a Rach?

-¡¿Acaso crees que no lo he intentado, Quinn? ¡¿Qué no pienso en ella cada maldito día desde que me levanto hasta que me voy a dormir? ¡PUES CLARO QUE LO HAGO! ¡RACHEL NO HA ESTADO FUERA DE MI CABEZA NI UN SEGUNDO! ¡Pero lo queramos o no RACHEL SE HA IDO! ¡Nadie tiene la culpa de eso y si hay algún responsable sería yo por dejarla escapar! ¿Entendido?

-Finn… yo… sólo quiero saber que…- intentó disculparse ella, cada vez más afectada.

-Lo sé… entiendo por lo que estás pasando pero no podemos hacer nada ahora mismo… Por favor, siéntate y sigamos con la celebración…

Finn iba a acompañar a Quinn hasta su asiento cuando una mano se posó sobre su hombro, impidiendo su avance.

-Em… ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó él, al verla con el rostro cubierto de lágrimas.

-Quinn tiene razón… Puck y yo os hemos estado mintiendo…- admitió ella, rompiendo a llorar al tiempo que Puck corría a su lado para abrazarla.

-¿Qu… qué? ¿De… de que hablas, Em?- preguntó Finn, cada vez más nervioso.

-Rachel no se marchó, Finn… Thom la secuestró e Isabella es su cómplice- reconoció Emily, entre lágrimas- La policía ha armado un dispositivo secreto de rescate y Lau y Jesse están ayudando… Os juro que quería decíroslo pero su vida corría peligro… ¡SI CONTÁBAMOS ALGO ESE LUNÁTICO PODRÍA HABERLA MATADO!

Emily, exhausta tras la confesión se desplomó sobre los brazos de su esposo, que la cogió con firmeza justo a tiempo y la miraba muy preocupado.

-¡Emily! ¡Em, despierta!

Puck comenzó a zarandear a su esposa hasta que ésta recupero el sentido, mientras la habitación se llenaba con los murmullos de los allí presentes. Quinn y Kurt comenzaron a sollozar al tiempo que Finn sentía cómo sus pensamientos habían pasado en un momento del dolor y la desesperación al odio y la rabia. Sus músculos se tensaron de repente y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar de forma incontrolada, mientras sus puños se cerraban con fuerza, marcando los nudillos. Su mente se nubló por completo mientras iba corriendo a por su chaqueta hasta que una única idea ocupó su cabeza: rescatar a Rachel y matar a Thom.

Finn subió corriendo las escaleras hacia su habitación y una vez allí cogió las llaves de su coche. Hacía varios meses que no conducía pero eso ahora no importaba. Lo primero era traer de vuelta a la mujer de su vida y encargarse de ese malnacido que les había destrozado la vida por completo. Cuando encontró todo lo que necesitaba, volvió al piso de abajo ante las miradas conmocionadas de todos.

-¡Finn! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡¿Adónde crees que vas?- exclamó Puck, agarrándole el brazo para que lo mirase.

-¡Voy a rescatarla! ¡No pienso permitir que siga encerrada con ese gusano ni un minuto más! ¡Voy a matarlo y después la traeré de vuelta!- le explicó Finn, con rabia contenida en la voz.

-¡No! ¡Finn, escúchame! ¡Tienes que permanecer aquí o todo se irá a la mierda! ¡Lau y Jesse ya están allí con ella y no podemos intervenir hasta que no lo diga la policía!

-¡A LA MIERDA LA POLICÍA! ¡LA MUJER QUE AMO ESTÁ EN PELIGRO Y NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE NADA MALO LE SUCEDA!

Tras estas palabras, Finn abrió la puerta con decisión mientras caminaba con paso firme y seguro hacia su todoterreno. Puck y Sam corrieron a su encuentro y entre los dos consiguieron agarrarle y ponerle contra el suelo.

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁIS HACIENDO? ¡SOLTADME!-les ordenó, luchando desesperadamente por librarse de su agarre.

-¡NO, FINN! ¡SI VAS A BUSCARLA ESTARÁS FIRMANDO SU SENTENCIA DE MUERTE! ¡LO ÚNICO QUE PODEMOS HACER POR RACHEL ES ESPERAR!

-¡NO!-gritó él, en un rugido desesperado, mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a deslizarse descontroladamente por sus mejillas- No puedo hacerlo…

-Tienes que intentarlo, tío…- le suplicó Puck, también con lágrimas en los ojos- Te juro que pronto la van a sacar de ahí…

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?- preguntó Sam, mientras ayudaba a Finn a ponerse en pie.

-La policía me ha dicho que es cuestión de tiempo, pero que no creen que la cosa se alargue mucho más. Al parecer, los chicos se han ganado la confianza de ese gusano y tan sólo esperan el momento oportuno para escapar.

Finn gimió ante aquellas palabras y finalmente agachó la cabeza, aceptando su derrota en aquel asunto. Sin embargo, ahora que sabía toda la verdad se sentía con más fuerza que nunca para luchar por recuperar a su familia. Los chicos caminaron de regreso a casa, sin advertir que estaban siendo observados desde lejos. Aquella persona frunció el ceño en señal de confusión mientras arrancaba de nuevo el coche para después alejarse rápidamente del lugar justo cuando los chicos se perdían tras la puerta.

-_Mmm… todo esto es muy raro… será mejor que haga una visita para saber qué ha pasado allí dentro…_

En casa de Finn y Rachel, justo cuando los chicos cerraron la puerta, un grito ensordecedor resonó por todo el salón. Los tres corrieron hacia allí para encontrarse a Quinn, que estaba apoyada sobre Kurt y contemplaba aterrorizada un charco de agua que había a sus pies.

-¡Quinn ha roto aguas! ¡Hay que llevarla a un hospital!- chilló Emily, acercándose a los chicos.

-¡Vamos! ¡Yo la llevaré!- se ofreció Puck, sacando las llaves del coche- ¡Seguidme todos!

Todo el mundo fue corriendo hacia su coche mientras Finn y Sam cargaron con Quinn hacia la furgoneta de Puck. Unas horas más tarde, todos esperaban impacientes alguna noticia en una de las salas del hospital.

-¡No entiendo nada! ¡No sé cómo ha podido pasar! ¡Todavía le quedaban dos semanas para salir de cuentas!- exclamó Sam, llevándose las manos a la cabeza y caminando de un lado para otro.

-Es obvio que la conmoción por la noticia le ha adelantado el parto, Sam- le explicó Mercedes- No te preocupes por nada. Quinn no es primeriza, sabrán qué hacer-le aseguró estrechándole la mano.

-Sí, yo presencié el nacimiento de Beth en este mismo hospital y hay muy buenos profesionales- afirmó Puck, que tenía a su pequeña en brazos completamente dormida.

-Sí, tienes razón…- admitió Sam, tomando asiento a su lado- Lo único que podemos hacer ahora es esperar…

Las horas pasaban lentamente en aquella habitación y los chicos seguían sin tener ninguna noticia sobre Quinn y sus bebés. Sam reanudó su paseo de un lado a otro mientras que Finn se ponía cada vez más nervioso.

-¡No aguanto estar así!- dijo, poniéndose en pie- ¿Alguien quiere un café?

Algunos levantaron la mano y justo cuando Finn iba a marcharse hacia la cafetería sintió una mano aferrada a su brazo.

-¡Emily! ¿Qué ocurre?

-Yo te acompañaré… Hay muchas cosas que tenemos que hablar…

-De acuerdo…

Los chicos entraron en la cafetería y tomaron asiento en una de las mesas, donde Emily cogió la mano de Finn y la estrechó con fuerza entre las suyas.

-Oh, Finn. ¿Podrás perdonarme?

-¿Qu… qué?

-Todos estos meses has sufrido tanto… y por mi culpa…- dijo ella, con el rostro roto de dolor- No sabes cuánto lo siento… yo…

-¡No, Em! ¡No es culpa tuya! ¡No digas tonterías!- exclamó Finn, sorprendido ante sus palabras- ¡Vosotros habéis hecho lo que creíais que era mejor para Rachel y debo daros las gracias!

-Finn… no sabes cuánto te agradezco todo esto…

-Tan sólo hay algo que no entiendo…

-¿Qué? Contestaré a todo lo que quieras saber, tienes todo el derecho a saber la verdad. Al menos todo lo que yo sé- respondió ella, con una sonrisa sincera.

-Vale…pues hay algo que me gustaría saber… Si Rachel no me abandonó… ¿Eso significa que la carta no la escribió ella?

-Sí que la escribió, pero lo hizo obligada por ese psicópata. Rachel nunca te habría escrito una cosa así, Finn… Ella te ama con locura…

-Gracias, Em…-le agradeció él, muy emocionado- Tus palabras me reconfortan.

-Lo sé, Finn. Tan sólo espero que pronto tengamos alguna noticia de los chicos y podamos tener a Rachel de vuelta.

-Sí, no sabes cuánto lo deseo… Bueno, vamos a pedir los cafés.

-Sí, vamos…

Los chicos recogieron todo lo que habían pedido y subieron a la planta de maternidad, dónde esperaban los demás.

-¿Alguna noticia?- preguntó Emily, que ya se había situado junto a Sam.

-No, todavía nada…- susurró el joven, que cada vez estaba más nervioso.

Justo cuando terminó la frase, el doctor que había atendido a Quinn entró en la sala.

-Disculpen, ¿son ustedes los familiares de Lucy Quinn Fabray?

-¡Sí, soy su marido! ¡Por favor, dígame que están todos bien!

-¡Tranquilo, señor! ¡Todo ha salido perfectamente! La paciente ha tenido un parto prematuro pero todo ha estado perfectamente controlado. ¡Enhorabuena! ¡Es usted padre de mellizos!

El mundo se detuvo por unos instantes para Sam mientras trataba de asimilar la noticia. A pesar de que ya sabían que esperaban una pareja, esta era la primera vez que Sam realmente experimentaba lo que era la paternidad. El joven sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras el doctor le llevaba junto a su esposa.

-¡Quinn! ¡Princesa! ¿Cómo te encuentras?- preguntó Sam, situado junto a ella y besando su frente.

-Tranquilo, Sammy, todo ha salido bien- dijo ella, con una sonrisa débil- ¿Quieres verlos?

-Claro…

Lo que pasó a continuación fue único para Sam, Quinn se tumbó y descubrió junto a ella un par de cunas dónde dormían plácidamente dos hermosos bebés. Sam se levantó y comenzó a caminar muy despacio hacia su posición, temeroso de despertarles con sus torpes movimientos. En cuanto estuvo junto a ellos, su corazón se aceleró como nunca al sentir sus pequeñas manitas agarradas a uno de sus dedos. Una lágrima de emoción se deslizó por su mejilla ante tal visión mientras Quinn los observaba sonriente.

-Quinn, son preciosos…- consiguió decir, entre lágrimas- Me gustaría que el niño se llamase Edward, como mi abuelo…- propuso el joven, besando la cabecita de su pequeño.

-Claro, Sammy- accedió ella, con una sonrisa- Si no te importa, me gustaría elegir el nombre para la niña.

-¡Claro, Quinn! ¿Qué nombre habías pensado?

-Pues… como Rachel no está yo…

-¿Quieres llamar Rachel a nuestra hija?

-No, pero… quiero que lleve su segundo nombre: Barbra.

Sam reflexionó algunos segundos para finalmente asentir, muy sonriente.

-¡Sí, me gusta! ¡Edward y Barbra! ¡Nuestros pequeños!

-Gracias, Sammy, eres maravilloso- dijo ella, atrayéndolo hacia sí para besarlo.

-No, tú sí que eres maravillosa- le dijo él, a unos centímetros de su boca- Te amo.

Dos semanas después, todos se habían reunido en el salón de actos del McKinley para hacer un homenaje a Rachel y hacer un llamamiento para que pudiera ser rescatada pronto. Tanto el antiguo Glee club como algunos alumnos del instituto habían decidido participar y habían preparado un pequeño número que mostrarían a Finn esa misma tarde. Finn, por su parte, había centrado todos sus esfuerzos en volver a ser el mismo y en centrarse en su familia, especialmente en Chris, del que ahora no se separaba casi nunca. Cuando todo estuvo preparado, todos subieron al escenario excepto Finn, que se quedó a cargo de los niños. El joven descubrió con asombro a María y a Seth, alumnos del instituto y componentes del Glee Club que parecía que iban a ocupar sus papeles en la canción que habían elegido para el acto: _Keep holding on_.

.com/watch?v=GcAZJA85Vg4

Cuando la actuación terminó, Finn comenzó a sollozar mientras su hijo se aferraba a él con fuerza y escondía su pequeño rostro tras su cuello. Las imágenes de Rachel y él en aquel videomontaje habían llenado su corazón de tantos recuerdos que le resultaba imposible no emocionarse al contemplarlas.

-Muy pronto volveremos a estar con ella. Te lo prometo- le susurró a Chris al oído.

Padre e hijo se abrazaron con fuerza y después Finn alzó el rostro para ver llegar a Emily, que se había acercado hacia su posición para recoger a su pequeña.

-Gracias por cuidarla, Finn- le agradeció ella, mientras besaba la cabeza de su hija.

-No, Em- consiguió decir él, secando sus lágrimas- Gracias a vosotros. Lo que habéis hecho hoy por Rachel es maravilloso. No tengo palabras…

-¡No seas bobo! ¡Todo esto es lo mínimo que podíamos hacer para compensarla!

-Sí, Em tiene razón…- dijo Quinn, que estaba algo apartada, colgada del brazo de Sam- Bueno, nosotros tenemos que volver al hospital con nuestros pequeños. Por favor, si averiguáis algo más sobre Rachel…

-Tranquila, serás la primera en saberlo- le aseguró Em, algo nerviosa.

Quinn no pudo evitar sonreír mientras se acercaba para abrazarla con fuerza. Emily permaneció donde estaba, completamente inmóvil a causa de la sorpresa. Cuando finalmente se separaron, Quinn estrechó su mano entre las suyas con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Em… yo…te debo un millón de disculpas- le dijo, muy emocionada- Ahora comprendo que todo lo que has estado ocultando este tiempo era por el bien de Rachel. Tan sólo espero que algún día puedas perdonarme por todo lo que te he hecho pasar…

-¡No digas tonterías, Quinnie! ¡No tengo nada que perdonarte! ¡Además, tenías motivos para sentirte así!

-Ya, pero… me sentiré mejor si puedo hacer algo para compensarte.

-Mmm… la verdad, no se me ocurre nada ahora mismo. Pero si queremos ayudar a Rachel debemos aparentar frente al mundo que no sabemos nada de ella.

-Sí, Puck nos lo dijo el otro día- intervino Sam, rodeando la cintura de su esposa- ¿Nos vamos ya, princesa?

-Sí, vamos. Adiós, chicos.

Quinn y Sam se despidieron y poco a poco todos fueron abandonando el lugar menos Finn y algunos miembros del nuevo Glee Club. El joven dejó a su hijo en su carrito y le abrochó su pequeño cinturón para que no se cayese. Justo cuando iba a abandonar el salón de actos, una pequeña mano sobre su hombro hizo que se detuviese.

-Disculpe, señor Hudson… ¿Podríamos hablar un segundo con usted?

Finn se giró muy sorprendido para descubrir a un par de adolescentes que lo miraban con ojos muy abiertos, algo nerviosos. La chica era bajita, de pelo moreno y tenía el mismo brillo y determinación en los ojos que había visto tantas veces en su novia. El chico, que parecía ser su novio por la forma en la que la miraba, le recordó al instante a él mismo a su edad. Finn sonrió de medio lado, tranquilizando un poco a los jóvenes que volvieron a respirar tranquilos.

-¡Claro, María! ¡Pero llámame Finn, por favor!

-De acuerdo, señor Hu… ¡Quiero decir, Finn!- se disculpó ella, sonrojándose.

-Disculpa a mi novia, Finn. Lo que pasa es que los dos estamos muy preocupados por la señorita Berry y nos gustaría darle todo nuestro apoyo…- explicó el chico, rascándose la parte inferior de la nuca.

-Sí, ella siempre fue una excelente profesora y se portó muy bien con nosotros- consiguió decir María, muy afectada- Yo… ella era buena conmigo… decía que era especial y que no debía perder eso- dijo la chica, rompiendo a llorar en los brazos de su novio, que la abrazó enseguida.

-¡Ey! ¡María, escúchame!- le rogó Finn, conteniendo las lágrimas- Sé de lo que hablas, créeme, yo estuve a su lado. Ella pasó por lo mismo y salió adelante. No me cabe duda que, donde quiera que esté, Rachel querría verte sonreír.

María giró levemente el rostro para mirarlo durante algunos segundos, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-¿Us… usted cree eso?

-Claro que sí, María. Rachel me habló mucho de ti y de cuánto le recordabas a ella misma. ¿Sabes una cosa? En la vida, hay personas que nacen con una estrella y otras que tienen que luchar durante años para conseguirla. Rachel y tú sois del primer grupo, así que sólo te pediré algo: nunca la pierdas. Esa esencia que hay dentro de ti es lo que te hace especial.

-Yo… Muchísimas gracias, Finn. Me alegro de que Rachel esté rodeada de gente tan buena como tú.

-Gracias a vosotros. Teneros aquí me trae muy buenos recuerdos…- afirmó, con una sonrisa- Os prometo que si en algún momento averiguo algo más os lo diré, ¿de acuerdo?

-¡Muchísimas gracias, Finn!- agradeció Seth, rodeando el hombro de su novia con un brazo.

-De nada- respondió él, volviéndose de nuevo hacia el carrito de su bebé- ¡Ah, por cierto Seth!

-¿Sí?

-Pase lo que pase, recuerda esto: ella es lo más importante. No la pierdas.

Seth lo miró totalmente sorprendido pero finalmente sonrió, besando la cabeza de María.

-¡No se preocupe! ¡No lo olvidaré!

-¡Hasta luego, chicos!

Dicho esto, los chicos se despidieron y Finn se dirigió hacia el parking, dónde lo esperaban Emily y Puck con su hija.

-Finn, ¿va todo bien?- preguntó Emily, mirándole a los ojos.

-Sí, no te preocupes- la tranquilizó, con una sonrisa- Vamos a casa.

Puck arrancó el motor del coche mientras Finn miraba el cielo a través de la ventanilla y rogaba que toda esta pesadilla que les estaba tocando vivir terminase pronto y Rachel y él pudieran volver a reunirse pronto.

Los días pasaron despacio en la cabaña mientras Lau y Jesse daban los últimos retoques a su plan de huída. Rachel, por su parte, perdía toda esperanza de escapar a medida que pasaban las semanas. Ya llevaba casi nueve meses de encierro y no sabía si tendría la fuerza suficiente para aguantar mucho más allí dentro. El tiempo pasaba a medida que su ánimo se apagaba más y más por momentos. Ni siquiera las palabras de aliento de los chicos eran un consuelo para ella. El miedo a no salir de allí con vida y a no volver a ver más a su pequeño la mataban día a día. Una tarde, tras una de sus clases de ballet, no pudo contenerse más y desató toda la frustración que durante tanto tiempo había llevado dentro.

-De acuerdo… ¡Ha sido una buena clase, Rachel! ¡Felicidades!- le animó Lau, con una sonrisa amable, mientras secaba el sudor de su frente.

Rachel la miró, con una expresión sombría en el rostro.

-¿Cuándo vamos a salir de aquí?- preguntó con brusquedad.

-¿Có… cómo dices?- preguntó la enfermera, sorprendida ante el cambio de actitud de la joven.

-¡Ya me has oído, Lea! ¡Llevamos meses aquí encerrados y no veo ningún avance en vuestro supuesto plan! ¡Quiero salir de aquí y quiero hacerlo mañana mismo!- le advirtió Rachel, poniéndose en pie, con determinación en sus ojos.

-Yo… lo siento, Rachel, pero…

-¡No, Lea! ¡Ya no aguanto más! ¡Estoy cansada de vuestras disculpas! ¡Ya son casi nueve meses y no pienso esperar ni un día más! ¡Quiero volver con mi familia y nada ni nadie me lo va a impedir! ¡¿Me has entendido?

-Claro que lo he entendido, Rachel. Aquí la que no entiendes eres tú- le respondió la enfermera, respirando profundamente- Las cosas no son tan fáciles como crees. Si queremos que esto salga bien antes tenemos que conseguir que Thom confíe plenamente en nosotros y nos deje quedarnos a solas contigo.

-¡No! ¡Ya lleváis aquí casi seis meses y no lo habéis logrado! ¡Estoy cansada de esperar un milagro que no va a realizarse! ¡Voy a volver con mi niño y voy a hacerlo mañana! ¡Con vuestra ayuda o sin ella!

-¡No, Rachel! ¡¿Estás loca? ¡Tenemos que hacer esto los tres juntos o no tendremos ninguna posibilidad!

-¡Pues entonces venid conmigo! ¡No aguanto ni un día más aquí!- se quejó Rachel, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- ¡Tú no lo entiendes! ¡No sabes lo que es que te humillen y te tengan todo el día encerrada y amarrada contra una pared! ¡No tienes ni idea de lo horrible que es! ¡Del dolor que siento al no tener a Chris conmigo! ¡Yo soy su madre! ¡Me necesita!

-¡YA BASTA, RACHEL!- la interrumpió Lau, perdiendo la paciencia- ¡Tú tampoco me conoces! ¡Entiendo tu sufrimiento pero eso no te da ningún derecho a juzgarme! ¡Tú no sabes nada de mí ni de lo que me ha tocado vivir!

Dicho esto, Laura se giró, dándole la espalda mientras luchaba contra las lágrimas que amenazaban con inundar sus mejillas.

-Lea… discúlpame, yo… no quise ofenderte… ¡Es que no aguanto ni un minuto más aquí dentro! ¡Por favor, necesito salir de aquí! ¿Tan difícil es de entender?

-No… claro que no lo es- le respondió la enfermera, con un hilo de voz- De hecho creo que soy de las pocas personas que pueden comprender exactamente cómo te sientes, Rachel…

-¿Qu… qué? ¿Pero…?

-Rachel… Yo he visto cosas tan horribles que si las contase te pondría los pelos de punta- logró decir, con la voz llena de tristeza.

-¿Co… cómo? ¿Me estás diciendo que a ti también…?

-No, a mí no me secuestraron, Rachel. Lo que me ocurrió fue algo bastante peor…

-¿Qué… qué te pasó? ¿Qué te hicieron a ti?- preguntó Rachel, acercándose a su posición algo temerosa.

-Eh… Perdóname, Rachel. No quería asustarte. Creo que es mejor que me vaya…

-¡No! ¡Por favor cuéntame! ¡Necesito un motivo para seguir resistiendo y tal vez tu historia me sirva!

-Yo… no sé, es que… no puedo…- tartamudeó la joven, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Te lo suplico…

-De… de acuerdo… eres la primera persona a la que le cuento esto…- dijo la enfermera, secando una lágrima que se había deslizado por una de sus mejillas- Supongo que lo mejor es que empiece por el principio…

Laura se sentó en una de las sillas de mimbre y comenzó a relatarle la historia de su vida.

-Verás… yo crecí en el seno de una familia numerosa junto a mis padres y mis dos hermanos. Tanto ellos como mi padre siempre estuvieron encima de mí ya que era la más pequeña- explicó, con una expresión de nostalgia en los ojos- me cuidaban en extremo y siempre me sentí como la princesa de la casa. Aquellos fueron buenos tiempos para mí, era una niña feliz a la que nada le faltaba- contó Laura, con la voz cargada de emoción.

-Sí, entiendo… ¿Cómo era la relación con tus padres, Lea?

-Ellos nos querían con locura. Los dos eran profesores, mi madre daba clases particulares de inglés y mi padre de música, aunque sólo practicó la docencia con sus hijos. Mi padre adoraba acompañar mis clases de ballet con música de Beethoven. Sin embargo, más que profesor él era antes que nada un músico que amaba su trabajo. Siempre que pienso en él lo recuerdo frente al piano, fumando con su pipa preferida…- recordó, con un brillo especial en los ojos.

-Lea, todo eso es muy bonito. ¿Por qué dices que has vivido cosas tan horribles?

-Ese es sólo el comienzo, Rachel… Aún no te he contado nada…- respondió ella, con un nudo en la garganta.

-Oh, entiendo… Sigue, por favor…

-Los años pasaron y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta ya había alcanzado la adolescencia. El instituto se convirtió en mi segundo hogar y allí conocí a Tatiana, una chica buena y cariñosa que muy pronto se convertiría en mi mejor amiga…- dijo Lau, con una sonrisa de nostalgia- Las dos nos hicimos inseparables y no había lugar al que fuera la una sin la otra. Pero… de repente un día al salir de clase… se nos acercó un grupo de chicos que cambiaría nuestra vida para siempre…

-¿Po… por qué? ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Rachel, muerta de curiosidad.

-Esa gente no era de fiar y yo lo sabía- respondió, con un toque de culpabilidad en la voz- Siempre solían beber más de la cuenta en todas las fiestas y con frecuencia consumían también otro tipo de sustancias. En un principio intenté alejarme de ellos, pero todo fue inútil…- explicó, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- A Tatiana le gustaba uno de los chicos de la pandilla… así me suplicó que por favor le siguiese la corriente y me fuera con ellos, aunque sólo fuera de vez por esta vez. En ese momento, sin pensar en las consecuencias que podría traer mi decisión para mí y para mi amiga, accedí sólo por verla sonreír…

-¡Oh, no! ¡Qué mal! ¡Continúa, por favor!

-Aunque al principio nos resistíamos, al cabo de los meses empezamos a comportarnos como ellos. Mi actitud cambió… comencé a desobedecer a mis padres y a contestar de mala manera a mis hermanos…- relató, agachando la cabeza completamente avergonzada- me había cansado de ser la princesa del cuento y ahora luchaba desesperadamente por mi independencia. Si tan sólo hubiera sabido lo equivocada que estaba…- se lamentó, secando algunas lágrimas que comenzaban a deslizarse por su rostro.

-¿Por qué dices eso? ¡¿Qué te hicieron esos chicos?

-Una noche, fuimos a una discoteca y las cosas se nos fueron de las manos… Al principio, Tatiana y yo sólo bebimos un par de copas y después nos fuimos a bailar. Todo iba bien hasta que apareció Lucas, el chico que le gustaba a Tati… él le cogió de la mano y se la llevó hacia uno de los reservados del local sin que yo pudiera evitarlo... Quise seguirla, pero el lugar comenzó a llenarse de gente y la perdí de vista... Comencé a buscarla sin éxito hasta que… una hora después…

Laura interrumpió su narración para inspirar profundamente mientras secaba las lágrimas que comenzaban a deslizarse por su rostro.

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- preguntó Rachel, con la respiración agitada por los nervios.

-Tan sólo recuerdo un grito ensordecedor y después todo el mundo comenzó a dispersarse… entonces por fin la encontré… allí estaba… mi mejor amiga… en sus brazos… totalmente inconsciente…

-¿C… cómo? ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Tatiana!

-Sí…-dijo Lau, entre sollozos- Nunca olvidaré aquel momento en el que presioné sobre su cuello y no conseguí sentir su pulso… ella no… no respiraba…

-¡Oh, no! ¡Por favor dime que no le pasó nada!-casi rogó Rachel, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No, consiguió salvarse… El encargado llamó enseguida a la ambulancia y ellos me dijeron que Tatiana había entrado en la fase de coma etílico...-explicó, con un hilo de voz- Afortunadamente consiguieron reanimarla y fue entonces cuando descubrí mi verdadera vocación: la medicina.

-¡Claro, de alguna manera todo eso te hizo reaccionar!

-Exacto, desde ese momento rompí con la vida que había llevado hasta entonces y comencé de nuevo. De alguna manera me prometí a mí misma que a partir de ahora iba a dedicar todo mi tiempo a ayudar a los demás y que sería sumisa y responsable. Así que, cuando el instituto terminó, mi meta fue matricularme en medicina. Sin embargo, la nota que pedían era demasiado alta asi que tuve que conformarme con la opción que más se acercaba a mi sueño: enfermería.

-¡Vaya! ¡Lo siento mucho, Lea!

-Sí… supongo que en ese momento aquello fue un fracaso para mí… pero luego comprendí que la enfermería también me daría la oportunidad de salvar muchas vidas como las de mi amiga, así que me sentí feliz con mi elección- respondió ella, con una sonrisa débil.

-¡Qué bien! ¿Qué pasó después?

-La Universidad se convirtió definitivamente en mi salvación. Nadie me conocía, nadie sabía mi nombre ni la fama que había tenido en el instituto… - relató, algo nerviosa-Allí tuve la oportunidad de empezar de nuevo y de conocer nuevos amigos. Pero lo que nunca imaginé es que conocería a la persona que escribiría mi destino…- consiguió decir, con las manos temblorosas.

-¡¿En serio? ¿Qu… quién?

-Se llamaba Alejandro…- continuó, con una expresión sombría en el rostro- desde el primer momento en el que nuestras miradas se cruzaron supe que aquel era el hombre más perfecto que había visto en toda mi vida. Sus ojos eran de un marrón penetrante y su sonrisa deslumbrante…

-¡Vaya! ¡El hombre perfecto!

-Sí… al menos eso pensaba yo…

-¿Qu… qué pasó entre él y tú, Lea?- preguntó Rachel, temblando de repente al ver la expresión ausente de la enfermera.

-Alejandro y yo nos hicimos amigos enseguida y… unos meses más tarde… esa amistad dio paso a algo más. Nos convertimos en la pareja de la clase y ambos éramos inseparables. Cuando la carrera terminó, no lo pensamos dos veces y nos fuimos a vivir juntos. Todo iba bien hasta que… hasta que comenzamos a trabajar juntos en un hospital cercano a nuestra casa…. Yo… tenía el turno de noche mientras que él me trabajaba por la mañana. Un día como otro cualquiera, salí de mi turno acompañada de un compañero y ambos bajamos juntos en ascensor y después me marché a casa a descansar. Cuando llegué a casa, Alejandro me estaba esperando y… tenía un aspecto terrible…- explicó, con la voz cargada de emoción.

-¿Es… estaba borracho?

-Sí… demasiado… Sus pupilas… estaban dilatadas y… sus músculos estaban tan contraídos... Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, sus manos ya estaban aferrando mis hombros con fuerza mientras empezaba a hacerme toda clase de reproches.

-¿Qué? ¡Pero si tú no habías hecho nada!

-Sí, pero él no pensaba eso. Alejandro vio como entraba a trabajar con mi compañero y comenzó a decir que era una cualquiera que tonteaba con todos los que se cruzaban por mi camino- dijo ella, repitiendo sus palabras, con ojos llorosos- Entonces… cuando… cuando intenté defenderme de sus acusaciones… un fuerte bofetón cruzó mi rostro y caí al suelo, perdiendo el conocimiento…

-¿Qu… qué?- consiguió decir Rachel, sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-Sí, Rachel… Aquella fue la primera vez que Alejandro me puso la mano encima…

Rachel la observó con los ojos muy abiertos mientras una lágrima se deslizaba por su rostro.

-Dios mío… Lea yo…

-No te preocupes, Rachel. Me encuentro bien- le aseguró la joven, con un toque de desolación en la voz- Aún no he terminado…

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Todavía hay más?

-Sí, Rachel… Al día siguiente, él se disculpó y yo fui tan estúpida que le creí… Así que maquillé un poco mi rostro e intenté seguir con mi vida mientras me convencía de que él realmente había cambiado.

-¿En serio?

-No, claro que no…- respondió ella, cada vez más afectada- Cuando la misma situación se repitió y él volvió a verme en compañía de otro hombre, sus celos despertaron de nuevo… Sin embargo, en esta ocasión las consecuencias fueron mucho peores…

-No… ¿Qué te hizo ese animal?

-En cuanto llegué a casa… él… me cogió con fuerza del cabello y me tiró al suelo… después comenzó a insultarme mientras me golpeaba por todo el cuerpo…- explicó, con la voz empañada por el llanto- Te juro que intenté escapar pero… no pude… yo…

-Lea, entiendo que no quieras seguir… de verdad…

-¡No! ¡Necesito contárselo a alguien! ¡Ya no puedo más!

-De acuerdo…

-Lo siguiente que recuerdo es que me llevó a la habitación estando semiinconsciente… una vez allí él… me… me violó…

-¡NO! ¡MALDITO DESGRACIADO! ¡¿CÓMO PUDO HACERTE ALGO ASÍ?

-Lo sé… créeme que yo misma me lo pregunté demasiadas veces…- dijo ella, llorando sin parar- Ese fue el último día que ejercí oficialmente la enfermería. Las palizas que me daba eran tan fuertes que me obligaban a quedarme en casa, limpiando y siendo la esclava de todas sus perversiones… Con el tiempo dejé de llamar a mi familia y perdí todo contacto con el exterior…

-¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡¿Cuánto tiempo te tuvo de esa forma?

-Casi dos años… Al cabo del tiempo perdí la cuenta de las veces que me maltrató y abusó de mí. Lo único que quería era despertar de aquella pesadilla… volver el tiempo atrás…- dijo, con la voz rota de dolor- Un día, me levanté corriendo a vomitar y un mes más tarde descubrí la cruda realidad: estaba embarazada.

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Tienes un hijo, Lea? ¡Pero…!

-Por favor, deja que termine…

-No, por favor… dime que no…

-Ese bebé que crecía lentamente dentro de mí fue mi única felicidad en aquel momento. Mi futuro hijo era lo único hermoso que me quedaba y estaba dispuesta a luchar por él, así que no le dije nada… Sin embargo… esas cosas no pueden esconderse por mucho tiempo…- dijo, comenzando a llorar con más fuerza que nunca- Cuando… lo descubrió… se puso furioso… dijo que el bebé era el culpable de que estuviera como una foca… - repitió, imitando sus palabras, sin dejar de sollozar mientras temblaba de pies a cabeza.

-Dios mío… por favor… dime que no os hizo nada… por favor- suplicó Rachel, uniéndose a su llanto.

-A pesar de mi estado, las cosas no cambiaron y él siguió aprovechándose de mí, de los dos…- consiguió decir, sin dejar de llorar- Hasta que un día me cansé y me negué… estaba cansada de que hiciera daño a mi bebé... ya tenía seis meses de embarazo y gracias a un amigo que vino a mi casa a escondidas supe que esperaba una niña… Lucía… mi pequeña…

Laura cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, mientras lloraba sin consuelo. Rachel no pudo reprimirse y corrió a abrazarla, compartiendo su dolor.

-Él la mató, Rachel… Alejandro mató a mi hija…

-¡NO! ¡MALDITO ANIMAL!

-Cuando le planté cara me tiró contra el suelo y luego comenzó a darme patadas en el vientre… yo… no pude hacer nada… ¡Te juro que intenté protegerlo pero no pude! ¡No pude!- exclamó llorando con más fuerza- Cuando todo terminó, él se alejó mientras yo sentía como la sangre corría por mis muslos… la sangre del aborto de mi bebé…

-¡No! ¡No puede ser! ¡No, por favor! ¡Dime que es mentira! ¡Que es una broma pesada! ¡Por favor, dímelo!- suplicó Rachel, de rodillas, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas totalmente desolada.

-Ojala pudiera decirte eso… yo… aún sigo recordando la sensación de tenerla dentro de mí, aquí- dijo, señalando su vientre vacío- Pero ya no hay nada… no hay nada…- dijo, con las manos temblorosas mientras su vista se nublaba a causa de las lágrimas.

Rachel se secó las lágrimas al tiempo que alzaba el rostro, sintiéndose agradecida al tener a Finn y a Chris, que la amaban y la necesitaban.

-Lea yo… sé cómo te sientes… cuando yo estuve embarazada de Chris, Thom me atropelló y por unos segundos creí que había perdido a mi hijo… Ese sentimiento es peor que no sentir absolutamente nada…

-Sí… aún no sé cómo conseguí salir de allí… A veces, tengo pesadillas por las noches y tengo miedo de que, al despertar, nada haya cambiado y él siga a mi lado, torturándome…

-¿Cómo… cómo conseguiste escapar?

-Todo pasó muy rápido… como en una película para mí… Al principio simplemente me encerré en mí misma, ya nada tenía sentido ni me importaba. Tan sólo quería que me matara de una vez y así pudiera reunirme con mi pequeña, que seguramente estaría en el cielo, esperándome. Con el paso del tiempo esa indiferencia se convirtió en odio, hacia él y hacia mí misma. De repente me vi en la necesidad de vengar lo que había pasado y me puse frente a él para plantarle cara de una vez por todas. Sin embargo, esta vez no me golpeó, sino que sacó una pistola y me apuntó directamente con ella. Al principio el miedo me paralizó, pero luego me abalancé sobre él y comenzamos a forcejear por el control del arma. Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, la pistola se disparó y lo siguiente que recuerdo es a Alejandro tirado en el suelo mientras un charco de sangre se formaba a su alrededor.

-¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Lo… lo mataste?

-No, él solo se disparó. En ese momento vi mi única posibilidad de escapar. Así que salí corriendo de allí y después llamé a la policía para todo lo que había sucedido en esos meses…

-¿Qué hizo la policía? ¿Qué pasó con Alejandro? ¿Lo metieron en la cárcel?

-A Alejandro se lo llevaron al hospital con vigilancia policial y esa fue la última vez que lo vi. A mí me hicieron un interrogatorio y luego me dejaron marchar. En ese momento me vi completamente sola, no tenía a dónde ir pero finalmente me armé de valor y emprendí el camino de regreso a casa…

-¡Oh! ¿Qué te dijeron?

-Cuando llamé al timbre, mi hermano mayor apareció tras la puerta. Su rostro tenía una expresión sombría y sus ojos habían perdido la alegría que en otros tiempos solían tener… Me sorprendí al ver que estaba vestido completamente de negro y él pareció sorprenderse al verme allí frente a él. Mi hermano titubeó unos segundos, debatiéndose consigo mismo, pero finalmente abrió la puerta, permitiéndome pasar. Recorrí el estrecho pasillo casi a oscuras, con la única iluminación que aportaba la vela de mi hermano. Cuando llegué al salón, volví a sorprenderme al ver a mi madre y a mi otro hermano rodeados de todos nuestros familiares, todos vestidos de negro. Mi madre abrió los ojos de par en par al verme, como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Después comenzó a llorar en brazos de mi hermano mayor mientras le preguntaba qué era lo que estaba haciendo allí.

-¡Oh, no! ¿Quién… quién había muerto?

-Antes de que mi hermano menor se acercara para decírmelo yo ya sabía la respuesta. Mi padre…aquel hombre maravilloso que amaba la vida y a su familia por encima de todo, había muerto a los sesenta años víctima de un cáncer de pulmón que se había agravado a causa de su adicción al tabaco…- dijo, reanudando su llanto.

-No… Lea, lo siento muchísimo…

-Lo sé, Rachel. Gracias por escucharme… todo esto es… muy duro para mí todavía… yo… lo siguiente que recuerdo es que, cuando todos se marcharon, me acerqué a mi madre y a mis hermanos y durante algunos segundos simplemente nos miramos todos a los ojos, mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por nuestras mejillas. Finalmente mi madre abrió sus brazos y yo corrí a abrazarla con fuerza. Luego nos sentamos los cuatro en el sofá y entonces les conté toda la verdad sobre lo que había pasado en esos meses y sobre la pérdida de mi hija… En cuanto escucharon eso, me abrazaron los tres y me dijeron que no había nada que perdonar y que a partir de ahora todo iría bien…

-¡Por fin un rayo de esperanza! ¿Qué pasó después?

-Mi madre me acompañó hasta mi antigua habitación y se quedó conmigo durante algunos minutos, mientras acariciaba mis cabellos con ternura, como hacía cuando tan sólo era una niña… Antes de marcharse, me dio las buenas noches y después, tras besar mi frente, desapareció tras la puerta. Entonces apagué la luz y comencé a dar vueltas y vueltas sobre el colchón… la noticia de la muerte de mi padre había sido tan repentina que me resultaba muy difícil asimilar que ya nunca más volvería a verle ni a hablarle. El llanto ahogó por completo todos mis pensamientos mientras mantenía la mirada fija en el techo. Comencé a maldecir mi destino y a culparme por su muerte y la de mi hija. Si yo hubiera actuado a tiempo, tal vez sus muertes podrían haberse evitado y la culpabilidad me invadía por completo.

-Pero, Lea… eso es algo que no se puede predecir… no puedes culparte por eso…

-Ya lo sé… pero en ese momento todo era demasiado reciente y lo más fácil para mí era echarme toda la culpa. Cerré los ojos unos segundos, intentando controlar el latido desbocado de mi corazón, cuando de repente una voz suave y cálida inundó por completo la habitación con un sonido que yo recordaba demasiado bien: la voz de mi padre…

-¿Qu… qué? ¿Escuchaste a… a tu padre?

-Sí, Rachel, pero no sólo eso, también lo vi y no venía solo: traía un pequeño bebé en brazos.

-Oh… ¡Lucía!

-Sí… ¡Oh, Rachel! ¡Ojala la hubieras visto! ¡Era tan pequeña pero tan hermosa!- exclamó, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, totalmente desolada- Nunca olvidaré como su pequeño cuerpecito se ajustaba a la perfección a los brazos de mi padre… Ambos parecían verdaderos ángeles allí postrados frente a mí…

-¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Qué… qué te dijo?

-Lo primero que quiso fue tranquilizarme… me aseguró que Lucía estaba a salvo y que él se encargaría de cuidarla hasta que yo me reuniera con ellos. Después… me dijo que estaba orgulloso de mí… que no tenía que culparme de nada de lo que había sucedido y que ahora debía buscar mi felicidad con todas mis fuerzas, porque ellos dos siempre estarían ahí para mí, esperando a que llegara mi momento de partir…

-Eso es… precioso- consiguió decir Rachel, cada vez más emocionada.

-Sí, sé que parece una locura pero… sé que lo vi y que él me habló, Rachel… lo sentí con cada fibra de mi ser y cada poro de mi piel… ellos dos estaban allí, a mi lado, y desde ese momento comprendí que siempre estarían conmigo… Así que, al día siguiente fui a hablar con mi madre y mis hermanos y les hice entender que quedarme allí no era seguro, pues Alejandro no tardaría en recuperarse. Así que decidí que irme a vivir a otro país era la mejor opción… Fui al despacho de mi padre, aspiré su aroma a tabaco por última vez, y después recogí las partituras de su canción preferida, que ya conoces…

-Sí… ¿Fue entonces cuando te trasladaste a Nueva York?

-No exactamente- respondió, sonándose la nariz- Al principio fui a vivir a Nueva Yersey. Allí había una buena academia y me apunté para ver si conseguía algún trabajo como bailarina…

-¿Pero… tú no eras enfermera? Me dijiste que habías tenido una lesión…

-Te mentí, Rachel…no quería contarte la verdad, me daba vergüenza… además, ya no me sentía con fuerzas para seguir ejerciendo de enfermera…

-Lea yo…

-No, tranquila… soy yo la que debe pedirte disculpas… por haberte hecho a escuchar todo esto…

-¡No! ¡Necesitabas decírselo a alguien, Lea! ¡No puedes callar una cosa así toda la vida!

-Bueno, yo…

En ese momento, una pirámide de cajas cayó de golpe al suelo, revelando a la persona que había escondida detrás.

-¡Jesse! ¡¿Qué… qué haces tú aquí?- preguntó Lau, poniéndose en pie de un salto, muy nerviosa.

-Yo… yo… no quería espiar… es que… estaba ordenando algunas cajas mientras dábais la clase y después has comenzado a contar todo… y yo…

Rachel observó con atención como los ojos de Jesse estaban levemente enrojecidos, señal de que había estado llorando durante un buen rato.

-Lo… lo mejor es que me vaya… A… adiós, Rachel…

Antes de que la morena pudiera decir nada, Laura se fue corriendo escaleras arriba hacia su habitación.

-¡Mierda! ¡Lo he vuelto a estropear todo!- se quejó Jesse, mientras golpeaba una de las cajas que habían caído al suelo.

-¡No! ¡Jesse, escúchame! ¡Esta es la oportunidad perfecta para que le demuestres que puede contar contigo! ¡Tienes que subir y decirle que quieres estar a su lado! ¡Qué vas a ayudarla a superarlo!

-¡Pero, Rach! ¡Aunque quisiera ella nunca me dejaría! ¡Está decidida a sacarme de su vida como sea!

-¡No, Jesse! ¡No te rindas! ¡Por favor! ¡Ya lo has oído! ¡Lea ha sufrido muchísimo! ¡Ahora más que nunca te necesita!

-Sí… ¡Tienes razón, Rach! ¡Gracias!

Jesse sonrió para después salir corriendo tras la enfermera, que permanecía sentada a un lado de la cama, abrazando un marco de fotos mientras lloraba sin parar. El joven entró muy despacio, temeroso de hacer algún ruido que pudiera asustarla. Cuando llegó a su posición, se sentó junto a ella sin decir nada. Unos minutos después reunió el valor suficiente y poco a poco comenzó a acercarse a ella, acortando la distancia que los separaba, hasta que consiguió que la joven alzara el rostro para mirarle fijamente a los ojos. Jesse sintió cómo su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos al contemplar el sufrimiento y la agonía que había en sus ojos. Laura era incapaz de contener el llanto mientras lo miraba al tiempo que todo su cuerpo temblaba de forma incontrolable.

-Po… por favor… no… no le cuentes esto a nadie…- le suplicó ella, sollozando.

-Nunca haría una cosa así…- le aseguró él, con una sonrisa tierna, acercándose un poco más a ella- Lau… puedes contar conmigo, en serio…

Ella interrumpió entonces su llanto para mirarle con los ojos muy abiertos. Después se fue acercando lentamente a él para finalmente arrojarse a sus brazos, que la abrazaron con ternura.

-Gracias, Jesse… eres… un buen amigo- dijo ella, en un susurro apenas audible.

-Ahí es dónde está el problema…

-¿Có… cómo dices?- preguntó ella, separándose, sin comprender absolutamente nada.

-Lau… yo… no puedo… bueno… más bien no quiero ser sólo tu amigo…

-Jesse… ya hemos hablado antes de esto… yo…- dijo ella, nerviosa de repente.

-¡Un minuto! ¡Dame sólo un minuto, por favor!- le rogó él, estrechando sus manos con afecto- ¡Laura, tú eres mi vida! ¡Nunca había sentido esto por nadie! ¡Desde que me levanto hasta que me acuesto sólo puedo pensar en ti! ¡Te amo!- dijo él, cada vez más nervioso- Ya sé que tienes muchos motivos para no creer en el amor pero te ruego que me des una oportunidad… Yo nunca te haría daño… te lo juro…

-Jesse…

-Tranquila, si la respuesta es no lo entenderé y no volveremos a hablar del tema, te lo aseguro…

-Yo…

-Pero, si la respuesta es sí, te prometo que nunca más te harán daño porque yo no pienso moverme de tu lado y siempre estaré ahí para protegerte.

-¿Por qué haces esto?

-Ya te lo he dicho antes… porque te amo…

-¡No! Lo que quiero decir es… ¿Por qué yo?

-Creo que precisamente porque eres tú… nunca he conocido a nadie igual… tan especial… tan tierna y frágil… Tú controlas todos y cada uno de los latidos de mi corazón- dijo, mientras ponía una de las manos de ella sobre su pecho- ¿Lo oyes? Late así por ti…

Laura se quedó mirando su mano fijamente, sin apartarla de él. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, un sentimiento de calidez se apoderó de ella y la recorrió de arriba a abajo, como una descarga eléctrica. Cuando él, al ver que no contestaba, puso una de sus manos sobre la suya, un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de ella al tiempo que su piel se ponía de gallina ante aquel simple contacto. Sus miradas volvieron a cruzarse una vez más y entonces ella, ignorando todos sus miedos, se armó de valor y acabó con la distancia que los separaba para besarle con ternura. Jesse permaneció unos segundos inmóvil, sin saber cómo reaccionar. El joven tenía miedo a que alguno de sus movimientos pudiera asustarla y no se atrevía a moverse. Sin embargo, cuando sintió que ella se relajaba y profundizaba el beso, todas sus defensas se vinieron abajo mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos y la acercaba más hacia sí. Poco a poco, los besos fueron siendo más apasionados y las caricias más atrevidas. Jesse miró a Laura a los ojos, esperando alguna indicación para que parase, pero la joven se limitó a sonreír con ternura, besándolo de nuevo. Aquella señal fue más que suficiente para él, que comenzó a tumbarla con suavidad mientras recorría su cuello con pequeños y dulces besos. Laura se mordió el labio inferior, presa del placer que le proporcionaban sus caricias. A pesar de que hacía mucho tiempo que no hacía nada parecido, con Jesse todo resultaba más sencillo. Por alguna razón, sus besos y sus caricias le hacían sentirse protegida y aunque algo le decía que debían parar, el latido desbocado de su corazón se lo impedía. Cuando sintió las yemas de sus dedos sobre el borde de su falda, no pudo evitar sobresaltarse al pensar en lo que iba a suceder a continuación. Jesse se dio cuenta y se retiró inmediatamente, mirándola con culpabilidad en los ojos.

-¡Perdóname! ¡Por un momento he perdido el control! – dijo él, sentándose al borde de la cama, con las manos sobre la cabeza- ¡Mierda! ¡Soy un animal!

-No… no digas eso…- dijo ella, colocándose a su lado- No has hecho nada malo… yo… creo que estoy preparada para dar ese paso… lo que ocurre es que…

-Tranquila, yo no tengo prisa… podemos esperar el tiempo que quieras… yo…

Jesse no pudo seguir, ya que Laura lo silenció poniendo un dedo sobre su boca.

-Por favor, deja que termine… lo que quería decir es que… hace mucho tiempo que no hago esto… te quiero, Jesse… por eso siempre huía de ti o te hablaba mal… porque no quería aceptar mis sentimientos… tengo demasiado miedo a que me amen y luego me abandonen…

-¡Yo nunca haría eso! ¡Te daría todo el espacio que quisieras! ¡Por estar contigo haría lo imposible!- exclamó, tomando su rostro entre sus manos- Tú eres lo más importante para mí… no podría abandonarte jamás…

-Jesse…

-Te amo, Laura…

Esas tres palabras le dieron la fuerza que necesitaba para continuar. Laura se lanzó de nuevo a sus brazos para caer de nuevo en la cama. Allí comenzaron a desnudarse poco a poco, con delicadeza, sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos ni un minuto. Finalmente, los dos se unieron en uno entre besos y caricias hasta caer rendidos, justo cuando los primeros rayos de sol comenzaban a despuntar esa mañana.

Unas horas después, Jesse fue el primero en despertarse al sentir ruido en la cocina. El joven no pudo reprimir una sonrisa de absoluta felicidad cuando se giró para encontrase a Laura, que dormía plácidamente a su lado hecha un ovillo, con una expresión tranquila en el rostro. Jesse no pudo evitar acercarse para besarla en los labios, obligándola a despertar.

-¡¿Qué… qué pasa?- dijo ella, incorporándose de golpe, muy nerviosa - ¡Oh! Jesse… ¿Qué hora es?- preguntó, más tranquila al reconocerle.

-Tranquila… Aún es temprano- le tranquilizó él, besando su frente- Al parecer Thom anda algo revuelto esta mañana, está haciendo mucho ruido en la cocina. Será mejor que baje a hablar con él para que me deje ir al pueblo.

-Jesse… tenemos que hacer algo… Rachel no aguantará aquí encerrada mucho más tiempo- dijo ella, incorporándose.

-Sí, lo sé. Mi intención es huir hoy mismo…

-¡¿QUÉ? ¡¿Te has vuelto loco, Jess?

-¿Jess?- preguntó él, con una sonrisa.

-¡Oh, perdón! ¡Ha sido sin querer!- se disculpó ella, sonrojándose.

-¡Ey, no! ¡Me gusta que me llames así! Es… especial…

Ella sonrió mientras él volvía a acercarse para darle un beso suave.

-Confía en mí… la policía conoce a la perfección todos nuestros movimientos… está todo controlado…

-Pero… ¿Y si algo sale mal?- preguntó ella, con un nudo en la garganta.

-Todo saldrá bien, pero… si algo me pasara, tienes que prometerme algo…

-¿Qu.. qué?- dijo ella, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Laura, pase lo que pase, tienes que sacar a Rachel de aquí. ¿Entendido?

-No, pero…

-¡Prométemelo! ¡Es muy importante!

-Te… te lo prometo- dijo ella, cada vez más preocupada.

-¡No te preocupes! ¡Todo va a salir bien! ¡Bueno, será mejor que me vista! ¡Thom no es de esa clase de psicópatas a los que les gusta que les hagan esperar!

Laura no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquellas palabras mientras los labios de él se posaban otra vez sobre los suyos. Finalmente ella lo vio marchar escaleras abajo, mientras no podía evitar preguntarse si realmente él tendría razón y todo saldría según lo previsto.

Por otro lado, en casa de Finn y Rachel, Puck y Emily preparaban el desayuno mientras Finn estaba en el despacho con los niños, escribiendo sin parar en un viejo cuaderno.

-¡Finn! ¡El desayuno está listo! ¡Baja ya con Chris e Irina, por favor!- exclamó Emily, desde el piso de abajo.

-¡Ya… ya voy!- dijo Finn, con el ceño fruncido, sin dejar de escribir.

-¡Como no bajéis en dos minutos yo misma subiré!- les amenazó la joven, con ambas manos sobre la cintura.

-¡Vamos, Em! ¡Déjales, ya bajaran! ¡Ven, vamos a la cocina!- le interrumpió Puck, arrastrándola hacia la habitación, dónde la apoyó contra la puerta de la nevera, mientras repartía pequeños besos sobre su cuello.

-Pe… pero… se va a… enfriar… la… leche…- se quejó Emily, entre suspiros.

El sonido del timbre los interrumpió, separándolos de repente.

-¡Voy!- dijo, Em algo apurada- ¿Quién será a estas horas?

Emily corrió para abrir la puerta, descubriendo a la persona que menos deseaba encontrar.

-¡TÚ! ¡¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí?

Esa persona sonrió de forma inocente, mientras daba un paso adelante para entrar.

-¡Perdona, Emily! ¡Lamento llegar así de improviso pero necesito hablar con Finn! ¡Es muy urgente!

-¿Disculpa? ¡Isabella, creí haberte dicho hace tiempo que no eras bien recibida en esta casa!- le espetó la joven, impidiendo su avance.

Isabella entrecerró los ojos unos segundos para finalmente sonreír, quitándole importancia al asunto.

-¡Vamos, Em! ¡Lo que pasó ese día fue tan sólo un malentendido! ¿En serio crees que yo podría hacerle algo malo al hijo de Finn?

-¡Claro que lo pienso! ¡Eres mala, Isabella! ¡Lo vimos tanto Quinn como yo y no pienso permitir que te acerques a ese pequeño ni a Finn! ¡Ya tenemos bastante aquí con la ausencia de Rachel! ¡Márchate! ¿Tan difícil es de entender?

-¡NO! ¡Eres tú la que no entiende! ¡Pienso hablar con Finn con o sin tu autorización! ¡Déjame pasar!- le espetó Isabella, con la voz cargada de odio.

Las chicas comenzaron a pelear por el control de la situación justo en el momento en el que Finn bajaba las escaleras con los dos pequeños en brazos.

-¡Ey! ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¡Isabella, suéltala!- le ordenó, bajando a toda velocidad la escalera.

-¡FINN! ¡Tenemos que hablar!- consiguió decir Isabella, exhausta tras el forcejeo.

-La verdad, no sé de qué tendríamos que hablar….- dijo Finn, intentando mantener la calma mientras le tendía los niños a Emily.

-Finn, yo… necesito hablar contigo… por favor- rogó ella, con carita de niña buena.

-¡¿Qué demonios vas hablar con él? ¡Finn, no la escuches! ¡Es una bruja!

-¡Em, por favor!- exclamó él, mirándola directamente a los ojos con un brillo especial en la mirada- Déjanos a solas...

-¿Qu… qué? Pero…

-¡Vamos, Em! ¡Sigamos con el desayuno!- interrumpió Puck, guiñándole un ojo a su amigo y llevándose a Emily y a los niños de allí.

-Eh… ¿Quieres pasar al salón?

-Claro… gracias, Finn- le agradeció ella, con una sonrisa angelical mientras entraba y tomaba asiento.

-Bueno… Es tu turno… tú dirás qué estás haciendo aquí…

-¡Oh! En realidad no es la primera vez que vengo… pero nunca te encontrabas en casa…- respondió ella, algo incómoda al sentir la frialdad en sus palabras- yo… quería brindarte mi apoyo…- explicó acercándose más a él y tomándole de la mano- sé que estos meses están siendo muy difíciles para ti y… quiero que sepas que no estás solo, Finny…

-Isabella…

-¡Bella, por favor! Estamos en confianza- dijo ella, acercándose peligrosamente a él.

-¡YA BASTA, ISABELLA! ¡NO PIENSO LLAMARTE ASÍ NUNCA!- gritó él, poniéndose en pie, perdiendo los nervios- ¿Cuándo vas a entender que nunca habrá nada entre nosotros?

-Pe… pero… ya hace meses desde que ella os abandonó… piénsalo, Finn… ya no tenemos motivos para esconder nuestros sentimientos…- dijo ella, mirándolo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Me parece que te has equivocado conmigo, Isabella! ¡Yo no tengo esa clase de sentimientos hacia ti! ¡Además, lo que haya pasado entre Rachel y yo no es asunto tuyo!

-¡Pero, Finny…!

-¡No me llames así! ¡NO ME GUSTA! ¿LO ENTIENDES?

-¡¿Por qué me tratas así? ¡¿Todo esto es por Emily, verdad? ¡Ella te ha envenenado contra mí!- chilló ella, muerta de rabia y celos.

-¡Te equivocas! ¡Nadie me ha envenenado! ¡Simplemente sé diferenciar cuándo alguien me está mintiendo y cuando no!

-¡¿Insinúas que estoy mintiéndote, Finn?- exigió saber ella, cruzada de brazos.

-¡Por supuesto que sí, Isabella- le espetó él, perdiendo la paciencia- ¡No sé cómo te atreves a aparecer por aquí después de lo que me contaron que le dijiste a mi hijo!

-Finn yo… puedo explicarlo…

-¡No hay nada que explicar! ¡No voy a permitir que nada malo le suceda a Chris! ¡Él es lo más importante que tengo! ¡Así que márchate ahora o tendré que echarte yo mismo!

-¿Qu… qué? ¡No! ¡Tú no puedes echarme de tu vida, Finn! ¡NO PUEDES!

-¡Claro que puedo! ¡Entiéndelo de una vez, Isabella! ¡ENTRE TÚ Y YO NUNCA HA HABIDO NI HABRÁ NADA!

-¡No! ¡Mientes! ¡Nuestro beso fue real!- chilló ella, muerta de rabia.

-¡Te equivocas! ¡Además, no nos besamos! ¡TÚ te abalanzaste sobre mí! ¡Yo en ningún momento provoqué esa situación y lo sabes!

-Muy bien… si eso es tal y como dices… ¿Por qué Rachel os dejó más solos que la una a ti y a Chris?

Finn sintió como sus puños se cerraban al escuchar el nombre de Rachel salir de sus labios llenos de veneno.

-No, te estás equivocando… Rachel no tiene nada que ver en esto… estamos hablando de mi hijo…

-¡Claro que tiene que ver! ¡Esa mosquita muerta siempre ha sido el maldito problema! ¡La razón por la que nosotros no estamos juntos!

-¡Estás enferma, Isabella! ¡Eso es mentira! ¡Rachel no tiene nada que ver en eso! ¡Lo que ella y yo sentimos está por encima de todo esto!

-¡¿Cómo? ¡¿Todavía sigues sintiendo algo por esa zorra?

-¡YA BASTA, ISABELLA! ¡NO TE CONSIENTO QUE HABLES ASÍ DE RACHEL! ¡ELLA ES LA MADRE DE MI HIJO!

-No has contestado a mi pregunta, Finn…- dijo ella, mirándole con una expresión sombría en el rostro.

-Sí, Isabella… aunque Rachel se haya marchado yo nunca voy a dejar de quererla y necesitarla… ¿Quieres saber por qué? Sencillamente porque es la persona más especial que he conocido y porque desde que la vi por primera vez sentí esa conexión que sólo experimentas con una persona en toda tu vida… entonces es cuando te das cuenta de que tu destino y el de ella van a estar unidos para siempre y que pase lo que pase nunca dejarás de quererla…

-Muy bien… pues peor para ti…- sentenció ella, entrecerrando los ojos mientras se colgaba de nuevo el bolso para después desaparecer de allí dando un portazo.

Isabella se marchó corriendo de allí, subiendo al coche para después conducir hacia el aeropuerto a toda velocidad.

-Así que crees que porque Finn te ama ya has ganado, Rachel Berry… - dijo, con gran desprecio en la voz- Muy bien… creo que ha llegado el momento en el que tú y yo nos veamos las caras de nuevo… y esta vez me ocuparé personalmente de que no vuelvas a ser un problema nunca más…

Dicho esto, la joven aceleró más aún mientras sacaba su teléfono móvil y realizaba algunas llamadas. Cuando llegó al aeropuerto, su vuelo privado ya la esperaba y ella subió lo más rápido que pudo, con una sonrisa malvada en el rostro.

Por otro lado en la cabaña, Lau terminó de vestirse y decidió que había llegado el momento de avisar a Rachel sobre el plan de rescate. La enfermera abrió la puerta con cuidado y bajó en silencio las escaleras, intentando no llamar mucho la atención. Sin embargo, justo cuando iba a alcanzar el primer escalón que bajaba al sótano, una mano se posó sobre su hombro obligándola a girarse.

-Hola, Thom…- saludó Lau, en un tono inexpresivo- ¿Ocurre algo?

-Me gustaría hablar un momento contigo, preciosa…- dijo él, agarrándola del brazo.

-Verás… es que Rachel aún no ha desayunado y yo…

Laura no pudo seguir, ya que Thom aumentó la fuerza de su agarre causándole un gran dolor.

-No te lo he preguntado, nena…- le susurró, a escasos centímetros de su rostro- ¡Acompáñame a la cocina! ¡Tenemos que hablar!

La joven asintió, conteniendo las lágrimas como podía, mientras lo seguía en silencio.

-Bueno… soy todo oídos, Thom…- dijo ella, apoyada contra la encimera mientras trataba de esconder sus manos temblorosas.

-Me habéis mentido… Todo ha sido mentira- dijo él, con los puños apretados, dándole la espalda.

-¿Có… cómo dices?- logró preguntar ella, al tiempo que sentía como su corazón comenzaba a latir cada vez más deprisa.

-¡NO TE HAGAS LA TONTA CONMIGO! ¡LLEVÁIS AQUÍ MESES Y TODAVÍA NO HE VISTO NI UN RESULTADO! ¡¿ACASO PRETENDÍAIS ENGAÑARME? ¿CREÍAIS QUE PODRÍAS TOMARME EL PELO A MÍ?- le espetó él, furioso, dando golpes contra la mesa de madera.

-N… no, Thom… te… te aseguro que no esa no es nuestra intención… te lo juro…

-¿Entonces por qué demonios estás temblando?- dijo él, girándose y señalando con una pistola sus manos.

-¡Oh! ¡No es nada! Lo que pasa es que… no me gustan las armas- consiguió decir, en un tono más calmado, intentando sonreír.

-Ya…- dijo Thom, bajando la pistola en silencio- De acuerdo… te propongo un trato… tú dices que no tenéis nada que ocultar y que todo está saliendo según lo previsto, ¿no es así?

-Sí… por supuesto- respondió ella, sosteniendo su mirada.

-En ese caso, me gustaría comprobarlo hoy mismo- dijo él, con una sonrisa diabólica.

-Es que… Jesse no está y yo…

-¡Vamos, preciosa! ¡Ambos sabemos que tú eres el cerebro de todo esto! ¡Quiero ver el cambio de Rachel y tú serás la encargada de mostrármelo!- dijo, acercándose a ella y enredando sus dedos entre sus cabellos- ¿Sabes que eres muy hermosa? Es una pena que seas tan fría… yo podría darte justo lo que necesitas…

Laura tragó saliva, luchando contras las ganas que tenía de golpearle en toda su entrepierna. Finalmente logró sonreír mientras ponía un dedo sobre su pecho, separándose de él.

-Está bien… bajaré a por Rachel. Espéranos en el salón, Thom.

-Muy bien, tienes cinco minutos…- respondió él, molesto por su rechazo.

Laura asintió para después salir corriendo hacia el sótano. Una vez allí, abrió la puerta lo más rápido que pudo, controlando a duras penas el intenso temblor de sus manos, que aumentaba más y más por momentos. Cuando finalmente consiguió abrir la puerta, descubrió a Rachel en una esquina, abrazándose a sí misma mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

-¡No, déjame! ¡No… no te acerques a mí!- chilló, presa del pánico.

-¡Ey! ¡Rachel, tranquila! ¡Mírame, soy yo! ¡Soy yo!- le rogó Laura, mientras trataba de abrir el candado que mantenía presas sus manos.

-Lea… ¡Oh, qué susto! ¡Thom lleva toda la mañana haciendo ruido y me asusté! ¡Ya pensé que venía dispuesto a lo peor!- confesó la joven, sollozando.

-Nada malo va a pasarte, lo prometo- le aseguró la enfermera, liberando también su cuello.

-Un… un momento… ¿Por… por qué me sueltas?- preguntó Rachel, con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Rachel, nos vamos de aquí…

-¡¿QUÉ? ¿En serio?- exclamó Rachel, con lágrimas de emoción en sus ojos marrones.

-Sí, pero tienes que hacer caso a todo lo que yo te diga, ¿de acuerdo?- le pidió Laura, mirándola a los ojos con intensidad.

-Sí, te lo prometo…- respondió Rachel, con un nudo en la garganta, cada vez más nerviosa.

-De acuerdo… vamos, Rachel… Thom nos espera en el salón así que tendremos que escapar por la puerta trasera de la cocina…- dijo la enfermera, tomando la mano de Rachel, que sólo era capaz de asentir mientras subían las escaleras intentando hacer el menor ruido posible.

Las chicas subieron en silencio hasta la cocina y allí Laura comenzó a rebuscar entre los cajones hasta que en el último de ellos encontró lo que estaba buscando y lo escondió bajo su falda, a la altura de la cadera. La enfermera se dirigió entonces hacia la puerta de la cocina y comenzó a girar suavemente el picaporte hasta que un grito ahogado hizo que se girase para descubrir a Thom, que tenía a Rachel entre sus brazos y apuntaba directamente su cabeza con una pistola.

-¡ESTÚPIDA! ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO? ¡CIERRA ESA PUERTA AHORA MISMO O TE JURO QUE LA MATO!- gritó Thom, fuera de sí, presionando sobre la sien de Rachel, que apenas podía contener el llanto.

-Ya basta, Thom… - le dijo Lau, con una de sus manos debajo de su camisa, aferrando con fuerza lo que había escondido bajo la falda- Ambos sabemos que no lo harás.

-¡MALDITA ZORRA! ¡¿ACASO QUIERES QUE TE LO DEMUESTRE? ¡LE VOLARÉ LA CABEZA AHORA MISMO A TU AMIGA SI NO TE RINDES!- le aseguró, centrando su atención en Rachel, que temblaba a causa del miedo.

-¡SUÉLTALA, THOM!- exclamó Lau, en un tono totalmente autoritario.

-¡¿Qué…?

Thom no pudo seguir ya que enmudeció al contemplar como aquella joven enfermera que él había creído tan inocente le estaba apuntando en ese preciso momento con una pistola.

-Bueno… preciosa, ahora estamos empatados….- dijo Thom, recuperando el control de la situación mientras acercaba a Rachel más hacia sí- Si dejas el arma en el suelo prometo que Rachel no sufrirá ningún daño…

-¡No, Thom! ¡Tu juego macabro se terminó! ¡Si hay alguien que tiene que rendirse ahora mismo ese eres tú!- le dijo Lau, con gran seguridad en sus palabras mientras le apuntaba sin vacilar.

-¡Vamos, nena! ¡Ambos sabemos que no sabes utilizar una pistola! ¡No seas estúpida y tira el arma! ¡Vamos! ¡Atréve… te!

Thom no fue capaz de continuar, ya que el sonido de un disparo captó toda su atención. El joven miró a la enfermera totalmente sorprendido mientras ésta bajaba el arma al tiempo que comenzaba a tirar de su pelo, desvelando una peluca.

-¿Qui… quién eres?- dijo, soltando a Rachel para finalmente caer al suelo, temblando a causa del dolor mientras un pequeño charco de sangre comenzaba a formarse a su alrededor.

-Lau…- consiguió decir Rachel, totalmente sorprendida.

-¡Rach, quítale el arma!- le pidió la enfermera, sin dejar de apuntarle.

Rachel la miró con los ojos como platos pero finalmente obedeció sin rechistar, lanzando la pistola lo más lejos posible de la habitación.

-Ya… ya está- logró decir, situándose junto a ella.

-¡Sí, vámonos! ¡Por aquí, por la puerta de atrás!- dijo Lau, sin dejar de vigilar a Thom.

-Maldita seas… no puedo creer que una mujer…

-Bueno, esto te servirá de lección… ya no volverás a tener a nadie prisionero nunca más… Se acabó, Thom…

Dicho esto, Lau bajó el arma para después desaparecer tras la puerta junto a Rach.

-¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Lo hemos matado, Lau!

-¡Rach, tranquila!

-¡¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? ¡Iremos a la cárcel!

-¡RACHEL BERRY! ¡ESCÚCHAME!- rogó Lau, zarandeándola hasta atraer su atención- Nadie va a ir a la cárcel salvo ese malnacido y sus cómplices…

-Pe… pero…

-Sólo ha sido un disparo en la pierna, Rachel. Thom sobrevivirá…

-¿Pero… cómo… sabes eso?- preguntó Rachel, algo más calmada.

-Bueno… ¿Soy enfermera, recuerdas?-dijo Lau, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Oh, Dios mío… entonces… aquella historia es…

-Sí, es mi historia, Rachel… ¡Pero ahora no tenemos tiempo de discutir eso! ¡Tenemos que huir de aquí y pedir ayuda!

-¿Dónde está Jesse?

-¡Él ha ido a avisar a la policía! ¡Tenemos que escondernos hasta que vengan a por nosotras!

-Vale…

Las chicas comenzaron a correr lo más rápido que pudieron a través de la montaña cubierta de nieve que rodeaba la cabaña. Sin embargo, cuando iban a alcanzar la carretera, alguien se interpuso en su camino, apuntándolas con un arma.

-¡Quietas! ¡Ni se os ocurra moveros o soy capaz de lo peor!

-¡Isabella! ¡Lo sabía!- exclamó Lau, escondiendo a Rachel tras ella.

-¡Tú cállate, maldita traidora!- chilló Isabella, fulminándola con la mirada- ¡Todo esto es por tu culpa! ¡Si no te hubieras metido en lo que no te llaman habría liquidado todo este asunto en la mitad de tiempo!

-¡No, Isabella! ¡No pienso permitir que les hagas daño!

-¡Eres una estúpida, Laura! ¡No vales para nada! ¡Sólo para dar problemas! ¡Por eso ya me he encargado de que alguien muy especial sepa toda la verdad!

-Alejandro…- dijo Lau, con un grito ahogado.

-¡NO! ¡Eres un monstruo!- gritó Rachel, con lágrimas en los ojos- ¡¿Cómo has podido hacer una cosa así?

-¡TÚ CÁLLATE, ZORRA! ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A DIRIGIRTE A MÍ? ¡POR TU CULPA FINN NI ME MIRA! ¡AÚN NO ENTIENDO CÓMO PUEDE PREFERIRTE A TI ANTES QUE A MÍ! ¡PERO PIENSO SOLUCIONAR ESE PEQUEÑO INCONVENIENTE AHORA MISMO!

Isabella quitó el seguro de la pistola mientras apuntaba con ella directamente al corazón de Rachel.

-¡Ya basta, Isabella! ¡Suelta el arma!- chilló Lau, interponiéndose entre ambas.

-¡NO! ¡Ella no puede vivir! ¡Apártate!

-¡No! ¡Tendrás que matarme a mí primero!

-¡Muy bien! ¡Cómo quieras!

Lau aferró con fuerza la mano de Rachel justo en el momento en el que Isabella disparó. Sin embargo, una figura apareció de repente, interponiéndose entre ella y la bala.

-¡NO! ¡Maldito estúpido! ¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Lau abrió los ojos asustada al oír sus palabras y sus peores sospechas se confirmaron al descubrir el cuerpo de un hombre tirado sobre la nieve, completamente inmóvil.

-¡JESSE!- chilló Lau, corriendo hacia él y acogiéndolo entre sus brazos- ¡Por favor, despierta! ¡Dime algo!

-La… u- consiguió decir el joven, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- lo si… siento… he… llegado… demasiado tarde…

-¡No! ¡No digas eso!- dijo ella, acariciando sus cabellos al tiempo que las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas- ¡Te vas a poner bien, ya lo verás!

-Apenas puedo verte… ¿Don… dónde estás?- preguntó él, algo desorientado.

-¡Aquí, estoy aquí! ¡A tu lado!- dijo ella, entrelazando sus manos.

-Lau… re… recuerda lo que me prometiste…

-No, Jesse… no podré hacerlo sin ti…- dijo ella, con lágrimas en los ojos, besando su mano.

-Tienes que hacer… lo… una promesa es… una promesa- dijo él, con un hilo de voz.

-De acuerdo, pero ya verás cómo te vas a poner bien… tan sólo tienes que…

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase Jesse se desplomó en sus brazos, totalmente inconsciente.

-¡Jesse! ¡NO! ¡Jesse, háblame! ¡Por favor, dime algo!- le suplicó, mientras lo zarandeaba para despertarle- Te amo…

-¡Ha… ha sido culpa suya! ¡Si no se hubiera metido en medio nada de esto estaría pasando ahora mismo!- chilló Isabella, nerviosa de repente.

-¡ASESINA!- gritó Lau, dejando a Jesse junto a Rachel, que lloraba junto al cuerpo de su amigo- ¡¿CÓMO HAS… PODIDO HACER ALGO ASÍ?- le reprochó Lau, dirigiéndose a ella con una expresión de profundo dolor en el rostro.

-¡Ya basta! ¡Ya te he dicho que no quería hacerlo! ¡Más bien deberías echarte tú misma la culpa! ¡Ese estúpido ha muerto por salvarte!

-¡CÁLLATE! ¡ERES UN MONSTRUO!- le espetó Laura, llorando desconsoladamente.

Las sirenas de la policía y la ambulancia interrumpieron aquel momento.

-¡Maldición! ¡La policía!

Isabella echó a correr hacia el pico de la montaña. Laura secó sus lágrimas y después siguió a toda prisa los pasos de Isabella a través del espeso bosque. Finalmente la encontró en el pico de la montaña, al borde del acantilado.

-¡Estúpida! ¡Todo esto es por tu culpa! ¡Me has arruinado la vida!

-¡No, Isabella! ¡Eso lo has hecho tú solita! ¡Pero no creas que pienso dejar que te salgas con la tuya! ¡Rachel va a salvarse cueste lo que cueste!

Tras estas palabras, Lau se dio la vuelta para volver con los demás. Sin embargo, Isabella se lo impidió abalanzándose sobre ella, haciéndola caer.

-¡De eso nada! ¡Ahora sí me las vas a pagar todas, Laurita!

Las dos comenzaron a rodar sobre la nieve, luchando la una contra la otra por el control de la situación. Isabella arrastró a Laura al borde del acantilado, mientras la enfermera luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por librarse de su agarre.

-¡No, suéltame! ¡Isabella, nos vamos a matar!- exclamó la joven, horrorizada

-¡Me da igual! ¡Las dos tenemos que pagar por nuestros crímenes! ¡Tienes que pagar por lo que le hiciste a tu hija, desgraciada!

-¡No! ¡No te atrevas a hablar de mi niña! ¡Déjala en paz!- chilló Lau, entre lágrimas, aferrándose con fuerza al suelo nevado.

-¡Ven aquí, maldita zorra! ¡Eres una asesina! ¡Igual que yo!

-¡No! ¡Yo jamás seré como tú!

Isabella intentó golpear a Lau para hacerla caer, con tan mala suerte que ambas perdieron el equilibrio y cayeron por el acantilado.

La montaña quedó en silencio por unos segundos, hasta que de repente una mano se aferró con fuerza a la cima, escalando finalmente hasta el pico. Lau intentó controlar su respiración al tiempo que se giraba para contemplar el profundo abismo que se presentaba ante sus ojos. Las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos al pensar en Jesse y en el sacrificio que él acababa de hacer.

Unos minutos después, Laura se reunió con el cuerpo de policía y la ambulancia, que ya estaba atendiendo tanto a Jesse como a Rachel.

-¡Señorita! ¡¿Se encuentra bien?

-¡¿Dónde está Jesse? ¡¿Qué van a hacer con él?

-¡No se preocupe! ¡Los equipos de emergencia han logrado estabilizarle! ¡Por favor, tiene que tranquilizarse!

-¿Qu… qué? ¿Entonces… él no…? ¿Sigue vivo?- logró preguntar, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Sí, señorita. Su novio se va a poner bien, ya lo verá…

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Laura tuvo ganas de llorar de felicidad.

-¡Oh! ¿Dónde lo tienen? ¡Quiero ir con él!

-Sí, en seguida, pero… ¿Dónde está la señorita Nichols?

-Ella ha… cayó por el acantilado… no pude salvarla…- dijo Lau, reanudando su llanto.

-Tranquilícese, lo peor ha pasado ya….- le aseguró el agente, acompañándola hacia la furgoneta.

Los chicos viajaron hacia el hospital más cercano de la zona y allí dejaron ingresado a Jesse, que seguía sin recuperar el conocimiento. Al día siguiente, Lau llevó a Rachel de vuelta a Ohio, dónde ya la esperaban todos muertos de nervios.

-De… ¡De acuerdo! ¿Está todo preparado?- preguntó Emily, yendo de un lado para otro, presa de la preocupación.

-¡Tranquila, Em! ¡Ya sabes lo que Lau nos ha dicho! ¡Lo que menos le conviene ahora a Rachel es alterarse!- le recordó su marido, besando su frente.

-Sí, tienes razón, Puck…- dijo ella, sonriéndole con ternura-Supongo que estoy demasiado nerviosa…

-No te preocupes, todo va a salir bien…

Emily sonrió y justo en el momento en el que iba a contestar apareció Finn, que bajaba las escaleras con Chris en brazos.

-Finn… ¡Pero qué guapo que estás!- dijo Emily, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿En… en serio?- preguntó Finn, mirando a su pequeño, con el ceño fruncido- ¿Crees que le gustaremos?

-Por supuesto, Finn. Tanto o más que antes- le aseguró Emily.

Finn sonrió y dejó a su hijo junto a su prima justo en el momento en el que un todoterreno aparcaba en frente de la casa. Finn se levantó de un salto y en un segundo ya estaba junto a la puerta.

-Voy yo- dijo Emily, abriendo la puerta y saliendo al pequeño porche de madera que tenían en la entrada.

Todos salieron para ver a Lau bajar del coche. La enfermera les dedicó una sonrisa débil para después dirigirse a uno de los asientos traseros del coche, del que lentamente fue saliendo Rachel. La joven llevaba nerviosa todo el camino. Sus pulsaciones se habían multiplicado con solo pensar que hoy por fin volvería a reencontrarse con las dos personas más importantes de su vida: Finn y su pequeño Chris. La joven se asustó al sentir los rayos del sol sobre su rostro, pero finalmente se armó de valor y salió del coche. Una vez fuera sonrió al ver a Emily, que le correspondió el saludo y después su mundo se detuvo al ver al bebé más hermoso del mundo. Rachel se emocionó al comprobar lo mucho que había crecido y lo mucho que seguía pareciéndose a su padre. El pequeño restregó sus ojitos, intentando esconderlos del efecto del sol. Sin embargo, cuando Chris vio a Rachel junto al coche, supo inmediatamente que aquella era su mamá.

-¡Ajo, ajo!- pidió, tirando de la camisa de Finn, que no sabía cómo reaccionar.

-¿Qui… quieres bajar?- logró preguntar Finn, con un nudo en la garganta.

Chris asintió y en cuanto sus pies tocaron el suelo, el pequeño comenzó a caminar tan rápido como pudo hacia su madre, que contemplaba la escena totalmente conmocionada. Finalmente, cuando el niño llegó a ella con su carita sonriente, Rachel abrió sus brazos de forma instantánea, abrazándole como en otros tiempos solía hacer. Madre e hijo siguieron abrazándose durante algunos minutos, felices al haberse reencontrado al fin.

-Mi bebé… mi precioso bebé… ¡Qué… qué grande estás!- dijo Rachel, sin poder contener las lágrimas, mientras lo estrechaba entre sus brazos- ¡Te quiero mucho, mi pequeño! ¡Te quiero, tanto!

Rachel cogió a su pequeño en brazos y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, dónde esperaba Finn, muerto de nervios. A medida que avanzaba, Rachel podía sentir cómo su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse por momentos al tiempo que su respiración se agitaba al volver a verlo después de todo este tiempo. Finn observaba la escena desde el porche muy emocionado mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas para saludarla. El joven temía demasiado miedo a asustarla y no quería decir algo que pudiera empañar aquel momento tan especial. Cuando por fin la tuvo frente a él, todo lo que había preparado se esfumó, dejando su mente en blanco.

-Ho… hola, Rachel… bien… bienvenida a casa…- consiguió decir, entre balbuceos, sin dejar de mirarla.

-Finn…

35


	20. Regreso

**Cáp. 19- Regreso**

El corazón de Rachel empezó a latir con más fuerza cuando sus miradas conectaron y, en un solo instante, todo lo que ella había querido decirle se desvaneció por completo. Finn, a tan sólo unos pasos de distancia, sostuvo su mirada muerto de nervios, incapaz de mover un solo músculo de su cuerpo.

El joven contenía las lágrimas como podía mientras la miraba, llevaba tanto tiempo soñando con este momento que temía que cualquier movimiento, por pequeño que fuese, pudiera asustarla y hacerla retroceder. Así que respiró profundamente, intentando tranquilizarse, para poco a poco comenzar a observarla con más detenimiento. Rachel no sólo estaba bastante más delgada que la última vez que la vio, sino que además toda su piel estaba pálida debido al largo encierro al que había sido sometida. Finn apretó los puños, luchando contra las ganas que tenía de correr hacia ella, abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas y prometerle que a partir de ahora nada ni nadie volvería a hacerle daño porque él sería su protector. Sin embargo, sabía que eso no era lo más aconsejable pues ahora Rachel era frágil como una muñeca de cristal y había que llevar las cosas con calma. De manera que decidió simplemente observarla con un brillo de emoción en sus ojos, intentando transmitirle todo el amor y la adoración que sentía por ella.

Esa mirada le dio a Rachel la seguridad que necesitaba para seguir avanzando lentamente hacia él, sin dejar de sostener a Chris, que descansaba plácidamente su cabecita sobre el hombro de su madre.

Finn no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado al ver su reacción y miró por un segundo a su prima, que sonrió y le indicó con un movimiento de cabeza que avanzara hacia Rachel. Entonces, algo más relajado, comenzó a acercarse muy despacio a ella, la única mujer que había logrado entrar en su corazón y que le había dado lo más importante de su vida: su hijo.

Cuando por fin quedaron frente a frente, Finn se armó de valor y comenzó a mover su mano muy despacio, sin dejar de mirarla y atento en todo momento a no asustarla con sus movimientos. Todo iba bien hasta que, a mitad de camino, su mano rozó sin querer el brazo con el que Rachel sostenía a Chris. Finn se detuvo, totalmente paralizado, esperando muy nervioso alguna respuesta de ella, que tenía la vista fija en su mano. Entonces, cuando él iba a romper el contacto, ella alzó el rostro y Finn se sorprendió al descubrir que no sólo no había ni un ápice de miedo en sus ojos sino que además la joven le sonreía tímidamente, invitándole a continuar. Finn sonrió de nuevo y poco a poco reanudó el movimiento de su mano, que finalmente se detuvo junto al pequeño Chris, que observaba a sus padres con curiosidad y que parecía encantado con aquella situación. Finn revolvió los cabellos de su hijo mientras le hacía una serie de muecas que provocaron la risa del niño, que comenzó a revolverse divertido entre los brazos de su madre. Rachel no pudo evitar emocionarse al contemplar una escena tan hermosa y de repente una lágrima se deslizó involuntariamente por su mejilla. Sin embargo, la pequeña gota apenas llego a la mitad de su recorrido, ya que Finn se apresuró a retirarla rápidamente para después comenzar a acariciar su mejilla con ternura. Rachel sonrió ante aquel gesto y después besó la frente de su pequeño sin dejar de mirar a Finn con un brillo de emoción en los ojos.

-Eh… siento interrumpir- se disculpó Emily, con una intensa capa de rubor cubriendo sus mejillas- pero creo que sería mejor que entráramos todos en casa…

-Sí, vamos- dijo Puck, rodeando el hombro de su esposa con un brazo- ¡Bienvenida de nuevo a casa, Berry!

Rachel sonrió y siguió a Finn, que la escoltó hacia el interior de la casa.

-Vaya…-fue lo único que pudo decir, al comprobar que nada había cambiado en aquella casa en los nueve meses que ella había permanecido fuera.

Rachel descubrió con asombro cómo todo seguía colocado en su mismo lugar y cómo la mesa estaba dispuesta justo en la forma en que a ella le gustaba, como si durante todo este tiempo ella hubiese estado allí.

-Espero que todo esté a tu gusto, Rach…- dijo Emily algo nerviosa, al sentir como su amiga observaba todo con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Sí, es… perfecto, Em- logró decir Rach, con lágrimas en los ojos- No podría estar mejor, en serio.

-Gracias, Rach…- logró decir Em, presa de la emoción, mientras se acercaba a ella para finalmente fundirse en un abrazo- No sabes cuánto te hemos echado todos de menos…

-Lo sé, yo también a vosotros…- respondió Rachel, entre lágrimas.

-¡Bueno, Em! ¡Lo importante es que Berry ya está aquí con nosotros!- dijo Puck, con una gran sonrisa- ¡Ven aquí con el tío Noah!

Rachel sonrió y fue a refugiarse entre sus brazos, que la abrazaron con fuerza.

-Yo también te he extrañado, pequeñaja- admitió Puck, en un susurro para que nadie le oyese.

-¿Rach, tienes hambre? He pensado que tal vez sí y te he preparado algo…- dijo Emily, con una sonrisa tímida.

-Sí, creo que a Rachel le vendría bien tomar algo caliente- dijo Lau, que acababa de colgar una llamada y había entrado en la casa.

-No sé, no tengo mucho apetito ahora mismo…

-¡Vamos, Rach! ¡Tienes que comer! ¡Son órdenes de tu enfermera!- ordenó Lau, apartando una de las sillas de la mesa.

-Es que… yo…

-Si quieres yo… te acompaño- logró decir Finn, en un susurro.

Todos sonrieron al ver que Rachel finalmente asentía e iba junto a Finn hacia la mesa.

-¡Bueno, voy a por la comida! ¡Ya mismo vengo!

-¡Te acompaño!- dijo Lau, siguiéndola hacia la cocina.

Emily comenzó a preparar entusiasmada un plato de sopa mientras Lau la observaba con atención.

-¡Ay, Lau! ¡Por fin Rachel está aquí con nosotros! ¡Todavía no puedo creer que sea cierto!

-Sí, Em, pero…- intentó decir la enfermera.

-¡Sí, lo sé! ¡No te preocupes que daremos a Rach todo el espacio que necesite! ¡Ya se lo he repetido a todos un millón de veces y a Finn el primero!

-¡Em, no es sólo eso!- interrumpió Laura, al ver tan emocionada a su amiga.

-¿Co… cómo? ¿A qué te refieres sino?

-Bueno, es obvio que Rachel ha vuelto, pero… aunque ahora parezca tranquila e incluso sonría, la realidad es que se ha convertido en una persona muy frágil. No pretendáis que las cosas sean como antes, al menos de momento…

-Oh… sí, comprendo. Es que, los he visto tan enamorados hace un momento que yo…

-Rachel sigue amando a Finn tanto o más que antes, pero tienes que comprender que en muy poco tiempo su vida ha cambiado una barbaridad. Ahí es donde todos vosotros resultáis fundamentales para que consiga llevar cuánto antes una vida normal.

-¿Querrás decir nosotros, no? ¡No puedes irte ahora, Lau! ¡Rach te necesita!- exclamó Emily, aterrorizada.

-Sí, es verdad, pero ahora hay otra persona que me necesita más que ella y debo estar a su lado- dijo Lau, con un toque de tristeza en la voz- Confío plenamente en que todos vosotros cuidaréis bien de Rachel- sentenció la enfermera, con una sonrisa.

-Te prometo que haremos todo lo posible…- le aseguró Emily, tomando su mano- ¿Qué han dicho los médicos? ¿Se sabe cuándo despertará?

-La verdad es que acabo de recibir una llamada del hospital y parece que su ritmo cardiaco es constante y permanece estabilizado- dijo Laura, en un suspiro de alivio- Acabo de reservar un billete de avión, quiero estar allí cuando Jesse despierte.

-Ya verás como sale todo bien, Lau- le animó Emily- Una persona tan buena y generosa como tú merece ser feliz al lado de la persona que ama.

-Gracias, Em…- agradeció Lau, con lágrimas en los ojos- Tú sí que eres de las mejores personas que he conocido en toda mi vida.

-¡No seas boba! ¡Tú has hecho mucho más por todos nosotros! ¡Nos diste esperanza a Puck y a mí cuando más la necesitábamos! ¡Salvaste la vida de Rach!

-¡Sí, pero puse a Jesse en peligro! ¡Él arriesgó su vida por mi culpa!

-¡No! ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Si se sacrificó fue porque te amaba y sentía con todo su corazón que merecía la pena correr el riesgo! ¡No vuelvas a pensar cosas así!

-No sé, ojala tengas razón y cuando despierte no esté enfadado conmigo…

-¡Ya verás cómo no! ¡Todo saldrá bien! ¡Anda, vamos con los demás antes de que sospechen!

-Sí, tengo que despedirme de Rachel y los demás antes de marcharme…

Las chicas salieron de la cocina y se dirigieron hacia el salón donde esperaban los demás.

-¿Lau… pasa algo? ¿Jesse está bien?- preguntó Rachel, presa del pánico al pensar en su amigo.

-Sí, no te preocupes. Me han llamado hace un momento y me han asegurado que sigue estable. Ahora tengo que marcharme para estar con él cuando despierte.

-Sí, lo entiendo. Cuando despierte…dale las gracias a él también…

-Tranquila, se lo diré- le aseguró la enfermera, poniéndose de cuclillas para quedar a su altura- Rach, tienes que prometerme que vas a intentar ser fuerte, ¿vale?

-Sí, te lo prometo- le dijo Rachel, abrazándola con fuerza- Gracias por cuidar de mí todo este tiempo.

-Bueno, creo que hemos cuidado mucho la una de la otra- respondió Lau, correspondiendo al abrazo.

-Te acompaño a la puerta- dijo Finn, incorporándose.

-¡De eso nada! ¡Tú quédate aquí con Rachel! ¡Yo me sé de sobra el camino!- exclamó la enfermera guiñándole un ojo para después abrazarle- Cuídala mucho y dale todo el espacio que puedas, ¿de acuerdo?- le susurró.

-Prometido- respondió él, con su sonrisa de medio lado.

-Perfecto, me marcho mucho más tranquila, entonces- sonrió la joven, yendo hacia la puerta- ¡Adiós, chicos! ¡Espero regresar pronto con muy buenas noticias!

Rachel observó como la persona que había estado cuidándola durante todos estos meses desaparecía tras la puerta al tiempo que una lágrima comenzaba a deslizarse por su mejilla.

-Rachel… ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Finn, lleno de preocupación.

-Eh… nosotros estaremos arriba, ordenando algunas cosas- dijo Emily, dándole un codazo a Puck para que recogiera a la pequeña Irina y siguiera sus pasos escaleras arriba.

-¿Rach?- insistió Finn, cada vez más alarmado.

Rachel permaneció en silencio mientras contemplaba a su hijo, que disfrutaba jugando en su pequeño parque infantil. La joven no pudo evitar emocionarse al contemplar lo grande que estaba y cómo sus mejillas tenían un hermoso tono rosado. Sin pensarlo, se puso en pie y comenzó a caminar hacia él, ignorando las preguntas de Finn que la miraba cada vez más preocupado.

-Chris… mi bebé…- empezó a susurrar Rach, arrodillándose frente a él- te quiero… te quiero tanto- dijo, en un tono algo ausente, mientras acariciaba sus cabellos.

-¡Rach mírame, por favor!- suplicó Finn con voz muy suave, sentándose a su lado- Por favor, dime todo lo que sientas. Quiero ayudarte…

-Yo… no sé si puedo vivir así…- logró decir Rach, entre lágrimas, alzando el rostro para mirarlo- tengo mucho miedo, Finn…

-¡No, Rach! ¡Ya estás a salvo! ¡Nunca dejaré que nada malo te pase!

-Tú no lo conoces… no sabes hasta dónde está dispuesto a llegar por conseguir lo que quiere…- le aseguró Rach, muy afectada.

-Ese bastardo no volverá a acercarse jamás a ti o a nuestro hijo, Rach. Te lo juro- prometió Finn, intentando contener la rabia que se acumulaba en sus nudillos al pensar en aquel animal que tanto daño les había hecho.

-Lo sé- dijo ella, con una sonrisa débil- sé que tú nos protegerás a Chris y a mí, pero… han pasado demasiadas cosas… cosas horribles que no sé si podré superar…

-¡Chst! ¡No digas nada más!- le suplicó Finn, acercándose un poco más a ella- Tan sólo dejemos que el tiempo ponga todo en su sitio… Aunque ahora no lo creas, tú eres fuerte, Rach. Entre los dos lograremos superar esto, ¿vale?

-Gracias, Finn…- consiguió decir ella, muy emocionada- Tus palabras me dan fuerzas para seguir adelante- le aseguró, con una sonrisa.

Los chicos se miraron directamente a los ojos y por un momento todo volvió a ser como antes. Finn sonrió de medio lado y comenzó a acercar su mano hacia la de Rachel. Justo cuando las yemas de sus dedos iban a rozar la piel de ella, la risa de Irina les interrumpió.

-¡Oh, Em!- exclamó Finn, muy nervioso- ¡No sabíamos que estabais ahí!

-Lo siento, yo… no quería interrumpir, pero… he preparado el baño de Rach y venía a decirle que puede subir con Chris cuando quiera…

-De acuerdo, ahora sube…- respondió Finn, volviendo a centrar toda su atención en Rachel, que seguía pendiente de todos los movimientos de su hijo.

Emily esbozó una sonrisa amable para volver a desaparecer segundos después con su hija.

-Bueno, me parece que si no te dejo ir pronto se te va a enfriar el baño- bromeó Finn, con su sonrisa de medio lado- Te veo luego, Rach.

Rachel asintió en silencio, cogió a su pequeño en brazos y lo llevo escaleras arriba hacia el cuarto de baño. Sin embargo, cuando llegó al último escalón, no pudo evitar girarse una última vez y conectar su mirada con la de Finn, que respondió con una gran sonrisa. Una vez arriba, abrió la puerta para encontrarse con la bañera preparada y rebosante de espuma.

-Oh…- fue todo lo que Rach consiguió decir, mientras aferraba más el cuerpecito de Chris contra el suyo.

-¡Ah, ya estáis aquí!- exclamó Emily con una sonrisa, entrando al cuarto de baño con una cesta repleta de sales aromáticas y jabones naturales- Espero que te gusten los baños de espuma…

-Sí, muchas gracias, Em- dijo Rachel, con voz suave- ¿Dónde vamos a dejar a Chris?- preguntó, algo apenada al saber que estaría unos minutos separada de su pequeño.

-Bueno, en realidad pensé que tal vez te gustaría compartir tu baño con él- propuso Emily, con una sonrisa tímida.

-Cla… claro…- consiguió decir Rachel, presa de la emoción.

-Perfecto, pues primero voy a desnudar a esta preciosidad- dijo Emily, cogiendo a Chris de los brazos de Rach y llevándolo al cambiador- ¿Quieres que te ayude después a ti?

-No, no te preocupes, puedo sola…

Rachel comenzó a deslizar lentamente todas las prendas por su cuerpo y cuando ya estuvo lista se metió lentamente en la bañera, estirando las piernas.

-¿El agua está bien así?- preguntó Emily, que ya había vuelto con Chris y estaba encantada con la sonrisa que había en el rostro de su amiga.

-Sí, está perfecta- dijo Rachel, más relajada que nunca.

En cuanto tuvo a su pequeño entre sus brazos, Rachel Berry se olvidó de repente de todas las palizas, los cardenales, los insultos y demás horrores que había tenido que vivir. Ahora sólo podía pensar en disfrutar al compartir juegos con su hijo bajo el agua, verle salpicar con sus pequeñas manitas y escuchar su risa cuando ella lo estrechaba entre sus brazos o le hacía cosquillas. Unos minutos después, el baño terminó y Emily se encargó de secar a Chris mientras Rachel permanecía unos instantes más en la bañera.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- logró preguntar Emily, mientras terminaba de poner a Chris su pijama.

-Sí, mucho mejor, gracias Em.

-Voy a dejar a Chris en la cuna, ahora vuelvo.

Emily salió de la habitación y cuando regresó al cuarto de baño encontró a Rach fuera de la bañera en ropa interior y envuelta con una toalla, terminando de secarse.

-Espera, deja que te ayude- Emily cogió una toalla y empezó a secar sus brazos hasta que de repente la toalla de Rach cayó, revelando todos sus cardenales.

-¡Oh, Rach!- fue todo lo que pudo decir la joven, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-No te preocupes, Em, ya no me duelen- le aseguró Rach, terminando de ponerse su pijama.

-Rach, yo… lo siento tanto…

-No es culpa tuya… en serio…- intentó decir Rachel, conteniendo las lágrimas.

-¡Dios mío! ¡¿Pero qué te ha hecho ese monstruo…?!

Rachel bajó la cabeza mientras se cubría todo el cuerpo, que temblaba de arriba abajo al recordar todos los juegos macabros y las perversiones de Thom.

-Chst… no llores… ahora estás a salvo… él no volverá a hacerte daño…

-Tengo miedo, Em… no quiero separarme más de vosotros…

-No volverá a pasar… no dejaremos que pase jamás…

Las dos amigas se abrazaron, intentando darse fuerzas la una a la otra.

-Emily… ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?- logró decir Rach, visiblemente afectada.

-Claro, pídeme lo que quieras- le aseguró la joven, con una sonrisa amable.

-¿Podrías deshacerte de todos mis vestidos blancos que sean de tirantes?- suplicó Rachel- Me traen muy malos recuerdos…

-Por supuesto, lo haré antes de marcharme, lo prometo.

Mientras tanto, en el piso de abajo, Finn iba de un lado para otro en el salón, en un esfuerzo por calmar sus nervios y por aclarar todas las cosas que tenía ahora en la cabeza. A pesar de que se sentía inmensamente feliz porque Rachel había regresado, sabía que muchas cosas habían cambiado y que ahora más que nunca debían tomar las cosas con calma, pues un solo error podría ser fatal. Ese pensamiento llenaba su alma de miedo y confusión, pues su vida no tendría sentido sin Rachel y Chris a su lado. Finn sintió cómo una lágrima de rabia se deslizaba por su mejilla al recodar lo vulnerable que la había visto hacía unos instantes. Su mirada de temor y desolación se había clavado en su alma y en su corazón y si de algo estaba seguro es que se lo haría pagar cómo fuera al responsable. Sus pensamientos se silenciaron al sentir la voz de Emily, que lo llamaba desde las escaleras.

-Finn, ¿te encuentras bien?

-Sí, Em… tan sólo estoy algo cansado… es sólo eso…

-Voy a hacer café, ¿quieres que te prepare alguna cosa?- preguntó, con voz suave.

-No, gracias…

-De acuerdo, estaré en la cocina por si me necesitas…- comentó Emily, algo ausente.

-Vale…- respondió Finn frunciendo el ceño, extrañado por su actitud.

Emily abandonó la habitación en silencio en dirección a la cocina, sin advertir que su primo la había seguido hasta allí.

-¡Finn! ¡Qué susto me has dado!- exclamó la joven, con una mano sobre el pecho, sobresaltada- ¿Qué… qué ocurre?

-¿Dónde está Rach?-quiso saber Finn, sospechando que algo había sucedido con su novia.

-¡Oh! Pues… la he dejado durmiendo con Chris en vuestra habitación…. la pobre estaba agotada…- murmuró Em, con lágrimas en los ojos al recordar el descubrimiento de los cardenales.

-Emily… -la llamó él, yendo a su encuentro.

-¿Sí?- preguntó ella, cada vez más inquieta.

-¿Hay algo que deba saber sobre Rach?- cuestionó él, mirándola con un toque de ansiedad y preocupación en sus ojos marrones- ¿Ha ocurrido algo mientras estabais en el cuarto de baño?

-¿En el baño? Pues… ¡no! ¡Todo ha ido bien, Finn!- dijo ella, comenzando a rellenar la cafetera.

-¡Emily Hudson no me mientas! ¡Te conozco demasiado bien como para saber cuándo lo estás haciendo!

-¡No… no es nada, Finn! ¡Cosas de chicas!- exclamó Emily, cada vez más nerviosa.

-¡Ya! ¡Una mierda!-gritó Finn, perdiendo la paciencia- ¡Em, dime de una maldita vez qué es lo que le ha hecho ese bastardo a Rachel!- exigió Finn, elevando considerablemente el tono de voz.

-¡Finn, baja la voz! ¡Los vas a despertar!- suplicó Emily, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Me da igual! ¡Si tú no me lo dices subiré a preguntárselo yo mismo!

-¡NO!- exclamó Emily, interponiéndose entre su primo y la salida- Por favor… no lo hagas, Finn…

-Entonces dime qué es lo que has descubierto, Em. Si algo le ha pasado a Rach debo saberlo.

-De acuerdo… ¡Pero me tienes que prometer que te controlarás después de escuchar lo que voy a contarte!

-¡No puedo prometerte eso, Em!

-¡Finn Hudson, es eso o nada!

-¡Muy bien, me controlaré! ¡Dímelo ya o te juro que no respondo!- respondió él, cruzado de brazos.

-Yo…está bien…-comenzó a decir Emily, cada vez más nerviosa- Pues… después del baño ayudé a Rachel a secarse y entonces se cayó la toalla que cubría su cuerpo y…

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué le ha hecho ese animal?!-preguntó Finn, perdiendo la paciencia- ¡Dímelo, Em! ¡¿Qué has visto?!

Emily miró a su primo al tiempo que se mordía el labio inferior, presa de la indecisión. Por un lado sabía que Finn tenía todo el derecho a saberlo pero, por otro lado, conocía a su primo como a la palma de su mano y contarle la verdad le haría perder por completo el control y ella no sería capaz de detenerlo. La joven dudo unos instantes más hasta que finalmente suspiró para después alzar la mirada hacia Finn, que contenía su ansiedad como podía.

-Cardenales…- susurró, con lágrimas en los ojos- Rachel tiene cardenales por todo el cuerpo, Finn… eso fue lo que vi…

La estancia quedó en completo silencio durante algunos segundos que parecieron horas. Finn cerró la boca con fuerza, conteniendo a duras penas la rabia que comenzaba a subir por su garganta. El joven apretó los puños con fuerza, poniendo todos sus músculos en tensión, marcando los nudillos. Su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas hasta el punto que pensó que iba a desmayarse. Sin embargo, un instante después, su mente se despejó y sus ideas se aclararon. Finn relajó levemente la expresión de su rostro para tranquilizar a Emily, que lo observaba atentamente.

-Maldito hijo de…- comenzó a decir Finn, escupiendo cada palabra.

-Lo sé, Finn…- dijo Emily, asintiendo con tristeza- Ahora lo que tenemos que conseguir es que se sienta segura con nosotros y que pueda olvidar todo eso cuanto antes…

-Sí…- dijo Finn- más para sí mismo que para su prima, mientras retrocedía.

-¿Finn? ¿Dónde vas?

-Voy a subir arriba… quiero verla, Em- susurró él con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Mmm… de acuerdo, Finn…. Pero ten cuidado de no despertarla, Lau nos dijo que debía descansar…

-Tranquila, no haré mucho ruido.

Dicho esto, Finn abandonó rápidamente la cocina para dirigirse hacia la habitación, dónde encontró a Rachel durmiendo en la cama, abrazada al pequeño Chris, que permanecía acurrucado a su lado. Finn no pudo evitar que una lágrima se derramase lentamente por su mejilla al contemplar esa escena después de tanto tiempo. El joven permaneció donde estaba unos segundos más, vigilando sus respiraciones constantes y pausadas a causa del sueño para después dirigirse al armario, donde sacó con cuidado su chupa de cuero negra y finalmente abandonar la habitación sin hacer un solo ruido. En cuanto giró el picaporte para cerrar salió corriendo escaleras abajo, buscando en el recibidor del vestíbulo las llaves de su coche.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Dónde demonios dejé las llaves?!

Un poco después, al sentir ruido en el vestíbulo, Emily salió a toda prisa de la cocina, descubriendo las intenciones de su primo.

-¡FINN! ¡ME PROMETISTE QUE NO HARÍAS NADA!- exclamó la joven interponiéndose entre la puerta y él.

-¡Lo siento, Em! ¡No pienso quedarme aquí sentado mientras ese malnacido sigue impune a unos kilómetros de aquí!

-¡No, Finn! ¡Lo tienen retenido en comisaría! ¡Ahora la policía está a su cargo! ¡Por favor, deja que la justicia se encargue de él! ¡Rach no querría que te metieras en líos!

-¡¿Meterme en líos?! ¡Maldita sea, Em! ¡Ese asqueroso hijo de su madre se ha atrevido a maltratarla y quién sabe qué más cosas le habrá hecho! ¡No pararé hasta darle una buena lección! ¡Ya estoy harto de observar y no actuar! ¡Todo eso se acabó!

-¡Finn, por favor! ¡Te lo suplico! ¡No hagas nada de lo que luego puedas arrepentirte toda tu vida! ¡Piensa también en tu hijo! ¡Chris te necesita a su lado!- rogó Emily, agarrando con fuerza una de las mangas de su chaqueta.

-¡Si lo hago es precisamente por ellos! ¡No pienso permitir que ese bastardo siga siendo una amenaza para nosotros! ¡Le voy a dar de su propia medicina, Em! ¡Ahora déjame pasar o te juro que soy capaz de tirar la puerta abajo!

-¡Ey! ¡¿A qué vienen esos gritos?! ¡Acabo de dormir a la niña! ¡¿Es que os habéis vuelto locos?!- exclamó Puck, bajando las escaleras a toda prisa- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

-¡Puck!- exclamó Em, acercándose a su marido- ¡Por favor, hazle entrar en razón! ¡Finn quiere ir a buscar a Thom a la comisaría!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero eso es una locura, tío!

-¡Ese animal ha pegado a Rach, Puck! ¡No pienso permitir que su crimen quede impune!

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Thom ha golpeado a Rachel?! ¿Os lo ha confesado ella?

-No, hace un rato lo descubrí yo misma cuando la ayudaba a secarse… Puck, Rach tiene cardenales por todo el cuerpo… y no todos son recientes…- reconoció Emily, refugiándose en sus brazos.

Puck abrió la boca, totalmente sorprendido, para después mirar a Finn a los ojos mientras asentía.

-Vete, Finn. No pierdas más tiempo- dijo el joven, con determinación.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Puck, es qué tú también has perdido el juicio?!- gritó Emily, cada vez más desesperada- ¡Si dejamos que se vaya podría cometer una locura!

-Aún así nosotros no somos nadie para impedírselo, Em- respondió Puck, acariciando su espalda- Estoy seguro de que Finn sabe exactamente cómo tratar a ese gusano- le dijo a su amigo, guiñándole un ojo.

-Gracias, Puck- agradeció Finn, abriendo la puerta para marcharse.

-¡Ey, espera!

-¿Qué?

-¡Olvidabas esto!- le recordó Puck, lanzándole las llaves del coche.

-¡Gracias! ¡Volveré antes de que Rachel despierte!- prometió Finn, ya de camino hacia el auto.

-¡Por favor, ten mucho cuidado!- suplicó Emily, muy nerviosa.

-¡Lo tendré!

Unos segundos después, Finn ya estaba de camino hacia la comisaría de policía de Lima, dónde iría a preguntar a Michael Stevenson, uno de los agentes que ya les había ayudado en el pasado, sobre dónde tenían retenido a Thom a la espera de que se celebrase el juicio. Finn llegó al lugar unos minutos después y tras aparcar el coche se dirigió a toda prisa hacia el mostrador, dónde pregunto por el agente, que acudió a su encuentro poco tiempo después.

-¡Señor Hudson! ¡Cuánto tiempo!- exclamó el policía, estrechando su mano con firmeza- ¡¿Cómo se encuentra la señorita Berry?!

-De eso mismo venía a hablarle, agente…- comenzó a explicar Finn, intentando mantener un tono calmado- ¿Podríamos hablar un momento en privado?

-¡Claro, acompáñeme!

Finn acompañó a aquel hombre regordete hasta la última de las oficinas de aquel lugar, dónde el policía le rogó que tomara asiento tras cerrar la puerta.

-¡Si le soy sincero, me sorprende verle hoy por aquí! ¡Según tengo entendido la señorita Berry ya está en su casa!

-Sí, está en lo cierto… lo que ocurre es que…

-¿Sí?- preguntó el agente, mirándole con curiosidad.

-Verá… yo… me preguntaba si podría usted hacerme un favor…

-¿Un favor?- preguntó el policía, comprendiendo al instante el rumbo de aquella conversación.

-Un favor enorme, en verdad…- confesó Finn, entrelazando sus manos temblorosas.

-Muy bien, dígame y veré qué puedo hacer…-respondió el policía, sin dejar de mirarle.

-Agente… necesito que me diga dónde tienen retenido a Thomas Doyle… tengo que hablar con él…

-Señor Hudson, esa información es…

-¡Confidencial, lo sé!- interrumpió Finn, perdiendo los nervios- ¡Por favor, se lo suplico! ¡Necesito estar cara a cara con ese gusano! ¡Tengo que hacerle pagar lo que le ha hecho a Rachel y a mi familia!

-¡Pero señor Hudson, la justicia se encargará de eso cuando ese hombre sea juzgado!

-¡Una mierda!- exclamó Finn, dando un golpe en la mesa- ¡Usted y yo sabemos que la justicia no hará más que meterle unos cuantos años en la cárcel! ¡NADA MÁS! ¡Lo que ese malnacido necesita es una buena lección para que no se le ocurra jamás volver a acercarse a los míos!

-Lo siento, señor Hudson… entiendo sus razones pero le ruego que comprendo que lo que me está pidiendo excede a mis competencias…

-Por favor… se lo ruego… ¡Ya no puedo más! ¡Estoy desesperado!- suplicó el moreno, acercándose al agente-.

-Señor Hudson, no me lo haga más difícil… créame que si estuviera en mi mano no tendría piedad con ese monstruo, pero lamentablemente la justicia no funciona así… espero que lo comprenda…

-¿Usted, tiene familia?- preguntó Finn, tras permanecer varios segundos en silencio, con lágrimas de desesperación en los ojos.

-Mmm… Sí… estoy casado y tengo dos niñas preciosas- sonrió el policía, al recordar a sus gemelas.

-¿Qué haría si una persona los golpease hasta llenar todos sus cuerpos de cardenales?

El policía se tensó al imaginar la escena, para finalmente responder con la cabeza baja.

-Lo destrozaría con mis propias manos…- admitió, dándole la razón, en un suspiro de resignación.

-Por favor… tan sólo le pido que me diga dónde está…

El policía alzó la cabeza para mirarlo, mientras meditaba su respuesta.

-Está bien… pero esta información que voy a proporcionarle no debe salir de aquí bajo ningún concepto… Si alguien le pregunta, usted y yo nunca hemos tenido esta conversación, ¿entendido?

-¡Sí, muchísimas gracias, agente!

-De nada… por suerte tengo un contacto fiable en la comisaría dónde lo tenemos retenido…- dijo el policía, pasando una mano sobre su cabello- Mire, haremos lo siguiente: le voy a dar la dirección de la oficina y cuando llegue haga el favor y pregunte por Monty… ¿De acuerdo?

-¿Monty?- preguntó Finn, algo extrañado.

-Sí, su nombre completo es Montgomery pero sólo en la comisaría lo llaman así. Ahora mismo me pondré en contacto con él para que lo acompañe a la celda donde tenemos retenido al señor Doyle…

-Muchísimas gracias, agente- agradeció Finn, levantándose a toda prisa al tiempo que se guardaba en el bolsillo el papelito con la dirección que el policía le tendía.

Tan sólo unos minutos más tarde, Finn ya conducía tan rápido como podía por la autopista hacia Westerville, una ciudad ubicada cerca de Columbus, la capital de Ohio, dónde tenían a Thom bajo arresto hasta que se decidiera una fecha para el juicio. La respiración del joven se aceleró a medida que se iba acercando a su destino y cuando finalmente llegó unas horas después, tuvo que controlarse para no entrar corriendo y liberar toda la rabia y el odio que recorrían todo su cuerpo. Cuando aparcó el coche y entró, la actividad de la comisaría se detuvo por un momento y todos se giraron para mirarlo, con curiosidad en la mirada, al ver lo tarde que era. Finalmente una de las recepcionistas le hizo una señal para que se acercase al pequeño mostrador.

-Buenas noches… ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo, señor?

-Eh… sí… yo… preguntaba por Monty…- consiguió decir Finn, intentando aparentar normalidad.

-Mmm… de acuerdo… un momento...

La recepcionista descolgó el teléfono y esperó pacientemente alguna respuesta mientras miraba a Finn por encima de sus gafas de lectura.

-Muy bien, el agente Surrey ya puede atenderle- respondió la recepcionista- Le está esperando en la oficina del fondo.

-Muchas gracias.

Finn fue en aquella dirección con paso rápido, cada vez más nervioso, hasta que llegó al final, dónde ya lo esperaba un hombre que debía de ser Monty.

-Buenas noches, señor Hudson…- saludó el agente, mirando con cautela hacia todos lados- Acompáñeme por favor…

Finn asintió y acompañó al policía escaleras abajo, hacia el lugar dónde se encontraban las celdas. El joven recorrió aquel oscuro pasillo en silencio, mirando a todos lados, buscando a Thom con ansiedad.

-No está aquí…- dijo finalmente Monty, al advertir su estado de nervios- Lo hemos encerrado en una sala especial… somos muy pocos los que sabemos que está aquí…

El agente giró a la derecha al final del pasillo, revelando una última habitación, diferente a las demás.

-De acuerdo…tiene cinco minutos… no puedo darle más tiempo…- se disculpó el policía.

-Muchas gracias, agente, será suficiente- respondió Finn, apretando los puños.

-Por favor, no haga ninguna tontería- le previno el policía, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

-No se preocupe, tan sólo quiero hablar con él- le aseguró el joven, sosteniendo su mirada.

-De acuerdo, confío en usted- sentenció el policía, abriendo la puerta- Cinco minutos…

Finn asintió y ambos entraron en una sala en la que únicamente había una mesa y un par de sillas.

-¿Dónde está?- preguntó Finn, con el ceño fruncido, algo confuso.

-Ahora lo traigo, no se mueva de aquí, por favor- rogó el policía, que abrió otra de las puertas que daban a aquella sala- ¡Vamos, sal! ¡Tienes visita!

Unos segundos después, el agente volvió arrastrando consigo a Thom, que alzó la cabeza y sonrió de forma malvada al encontrarse a Finn.

-Vaya, vaya… ¡Mirad a quien tenemos aquí! ¡El gran Finn Hudson que viene a defender lo que cree que es suyo! ¿O me equivoco?- preguntó Thom, observándole con la cabeza levemente inclinada hacia un lado.

-No, no te equivocas, gusano- respondió Finn, sintiendo como su mandíbula se tensaba con sólo mirarle.

Thom comenzó a negar con la cabeza, ensanchando su endiablada sonrisa, que provocaba que la furia de Finn aumentase por momentos.

-¡Ey, tranquilo! ¡Saquemos la parte positiva! ¡Por fin nos hemos conocido! – dijo Thom, mirándole de arriba abajo- Si te soy sincero, te imaginaba más alto…

-¡Cállate! ¡No he venido aquí para escuchar tus provocaciones, sino para decirte que no pienso permitir que vuelvas a tocar a Rachel en lo que te queda de vida! - le dijo Finn, escupiendo cada palabra de su boca como si quemaran-Espero que te haya quedado todo claro, porque si algún día vuelves a intentar algo te juro que no seré tan amable - sentenció Finn, mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados y los puños apretados, para después darse la vuelta para abandonar la sala.

-¡¿Eso es todo?! ¡Debo admitir que estoy bastante decepcionado, Hudson! ¡Y pensar que has recorrido tantos kilómetros sólo para soltarme un sermón tan flojo! ¡Por esa razón Rach debe de estar a mi lado! ¡Yo soy capaz de todo por ella!

-¡Cállate, maldito bastardo!- gritó Finn, yendo hacia él con el cuerpo en tensión- ¡No te permito siquiera que la nombres! ¡¿Me has entendido, basura?!- le preguntó Finn, agarrándole del cuello de la camisa- ¡RESPÓNDEME!

-¡¿Por qué habría de responderte?! ¡¿Es que te crees mejor que yo porque ahora ella está contigo?! ¡¿Acaso piensas que eso significa que te prefiere a ti?! ¡Iluso! ¡Tendrías que haber estado allí cuando me suplicaba que volviera con ella! ¡Cuando se acercaba a mí con ese camisón blanco tan sugerente! ¡Mmm, sólo de pensarlo se me hace la boca agua!- dijo Thom, con una sonrisa malvada en el rostro- ¡Por no hablar de sus gemidos cuando la tocaba! ¡Se moría de ganas de…!

Thom no pudo terminar, ya que Finn le dio un puñetazo en la cara con toda la rabia que llevaba dentro. Thom cayó al suelo con fuerza, sin dejar de sonreír de forma desafiante. Eso enfureció aún más a Finn que continuó golpeándolo por todo el cuerpo durante unos segundos para después asestarle una patada en su entrepierna. Justo cuando iba a rematarle con un golpe en la mandíbula, el policía se interpuso en su camino.

-¡Señor Hudson, deténgase por favor!- rogó el agente Montgomery, sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

-¡No puedo! ¡Ese bastardo tiene que pagar lo que le ha hecho a Rach!- gritó el joven, apretando aún más sus puños manchados de sangre, con lágrimas de rabia en sus ojos.

-Lo sé, señor, pero si dejo que lo siga golpeando tan sólo habrá problemas para usted… le ruego que entre en razón y abandone ahora mismo la comisaría…

Finn apretó los labios, para finalmente asentir al tiempo que abandonaba aquella habitación sin mirar atrás. Poco después ya estaba en el coche conduciendo de vuelta a Lima. Unas horas más tarde, ya de madrugada, llegó a su casa, dónde lo esperaban despiertos Puck y Emily.

-¡Puck, la puerta!- exclamó Emily, levantándose de un salto del sofá- ¡Es él, ha vuelto!

Finn apareció tras la puerta, revelando un profundo cansancio en su rostro.

-¡Finn! ¡Has vuelto!- dijo la joven, corriendo a su encuentro y observándole con atención- ¡Dios mío! ¡Tienes los puños manchados de sangre! ¡¿Qué ha pasado?!- preguntó la joven, alarmada al ver sus nudillos ensangrentados.

-No es nada, Em…- susurró Finn, muy cansado, restándole importancia- ¿Cómo está Rach? ¿Ha despertado desde que me fui?

-No, estaba tan cansada que ni siquiera me he atrevido a despertarla para cenar… Chris está con ella en la habitación- explicó Emily, suavizando el tono de su voz.

-Bien… me voy con ellos… ya he perdido demasiado tiempo…

-¡¿Pe… pero?!- balbuceó Emily, buscando una explicación.

-Déjalo, Em. Finn necesita descansar. Mañana hablaremos todo con más calma- le dijo su marido, rodeando su cintura.

-Mmm…. De acuerdo- concedió finalmente Emily, aún no muy convencida.

-Gracias, chicos- agradeció Finn, entre bostezos- Hasta mañana.

Los chicos esperaron a que Finn cerrara la puerta de su habitación para seguir con la conversación.

-Puck, ¿tú crees que hicimos bien dejándole marchar?- preguntó la joven a su marido, que seguía con la vista clavada en la puerta.

-Sí, ahora Finn ya ha saldado la cuenta que tenía pendiente consigo mismo- dijo Puck, más para sí mismo que para ella- Además, yo habría hecho lo mismo por ti- le aseguró, alzando su barbilla para que lo mirase a los ojos- Te quiero, señora Puckerman.

-Puck… yo también te quiero- consiguió decir ella, presa de la emoción.

La pareja selló el momento con un dulce beso, para después subir juntos a su habitación, dónde ya dormía plácidamente su pequeña.

Por otro lado, desde la otra punta de la habitación, Finn contemplaba cómo Rachel y Chris dormían profundamente. Una sonrisa de felicidad se formó en su rostro al pensar que realmente aquello que estaba viendo no era un sueño, sino que por fin su familia estaba unida y esta vez nada ni nadie los volvería a separar. Finn suspiró con alivio mientras se encaminaba hacia el cuarto de baño. Una vez allí, abrió el grifo del lavabo y dejó que la calidez del agua eliminara por completo cualquier rastro de sangre en sus nudillos. A continuación, tomó una pastilla de jabón y frotó con ella sus manos hasta que quedaron suaves y limpias. Cuando terminó de asearse, se puso el pantalón del pijama y una camiseta blanca de tirantes para finalmente dirigirse al lado vacío de la cama, dónde se tumbó con cuidado, dejando al pequeño Chris en medio. Finn besó la cabeza de su hijo con cariño y después se dedicó a vigilar el sueño de Rachel hasta que el agotamiento pudo con él y acabó quedándose profundamente dormido, con una sonrisa de felicidad en sus labios.

A la mañana siguiente Rachel seguía durmiendo, acurrucada a un lado de la cama. Su sueño era tranquilo y feliz y sus respiraciones suaves y pausadas. Todo iba a la perfección hasta que se despertó, al sentir unas manos tocando su rostro. Un instinto de alerta recorrió todo su cuerpo al instante, bloqueando cualquier movimiento. La joven cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de calmarse y de respirar profundamente para ahogar todos sus miedos. Finalmente se armó de valor y los abrió, descubriendo frente a ella el hermoso rostro de Chris, que le sonreía de manera adorable y comenzó a reír al comprobar que había logrado su objetivo y su mamá había despertado.

-Hola…- susurró Rach, con una sonrisa dulce, visiblemente más relajada- ¿Has dormido bien, mi amor?

-Chi…- respondió el pequeño, acurrucándose a su lado- Mami… tego habe…

-¿Tienes hambre?- preguntó Rachel, incorporándose ligeramente al ver que Chris asentía- ¡Vamos a la cocina, entonces!

Justo cuando Rach iba a bajar de la cama Finn llamó a la puerta, portando consigo una bandeja con el desayuno y una hermosa rosa roja a un lado.

-Buenos días, Rach- saludó, dejando la bandeja a un lado de la cama- ¿Cómo has pasado la noche? ¿Has podido descansar bien?

Rach permaneció unos segundos en silencio, contemplando encantada el cabello desordenado de Finn y su aspecto que, aunque parecía algo desaliñado, era en realidad bastante sexy.

-¿Rach?- preguntó de nuevo él, cada vez más nervioso- Perdona si te he incomodado, yo…

-¡No!-le interrumpió ella, sonrojándose- Discúlpame tú es que… estaba distraída… ¡La rosa es preciosa, Finn!- exclamó ella, oliendo la flor, para después posar su mirada en sus manos vendadas- ¡Dios mío, Finn! ¡¿Qué te ha pasado en las manos?!- exclamó, muy asustada, señalándolas.

-Ah, eso… no es nada… ayer me las pillé sin querer con la puerta de la cocina- le dijo él, recuperando su sonrisa de medio lado, restándole importancia al asunto- ¿Te apetece comer algo?- le ofreció, señalando la bandeja.

-Bueno…- concedió ella, no muy convencida con su respuesta- Está bien, aunque creo que tu hijo ya ha terminado prácticamente con la mermelada- señaló Rach, sonriendo al contemplar a Chris, que tenía el tarro entre sus piernas y chupaba encantado su manita llena de comida- Me sorprende mucho que me haya reconocido después de nueve meses separados y siendo tan pequeño…- comentó, observando a su hijo encantada.

-Bueno, tanto Emily como nuestros padres se encargaron de mantener viva su memoria…- respondió Finn, rascándose la nuca, algo incómodo.

-Oh… ahora entiendo…- susurró Rachel, intuyendo que había metido la pata- Bueno, será mejor que desayune lo que me haya dejado Chris.

-¡Claro! Si necesitas algo más puedo bajar a la cocina a por ello…

-No, no te preocupes- contestó Rachel, con una tostada con mantequilla entre sus manos.

-Rachel… hoy vienen nuestros padres a verte- comentó Finn tras beber un trago de zumo, mirándola de reojo, esperando su respuesta.

-¿En serio? ¿Cuándo estarán aquí?- preguntó ella, muy feliz al saber que hoy volvería a ver a sus padres.

-Pues, en una hora más o menos estarán aquí- respondió él, feliz al ver lo emocionada que estaba con la noticia- ¿Quieres que llame a Em para que te ayude a cambiarte?

-¡Sí, por favor! ¡Quiero tener el mejor aspecto posible para no preocuparles!

Finn sonrió al ver cómo Rachel se levantaba de un salto de la cama para dirigirse corriendo hacia el armario, dónde empezó a sacar un vestido tras otro.

-Bueno, Rach, voy a cambiar a Chris- le dijo Finn, sonriendo al verla tan concentrada en su tarea- ¡Ahora volvemos!

-¡Vale!- dijo ella, soltando algunos vestidos sobre su cama.

Finn cogió a su pequeño y lo llevó al cuarto de baño para cambiarle el pañal. Una hora después, Emily ya había ayudado a Rachel a arreglarse y todos esperaban en el salón la llegada de Burt, Carole, Hiram y Leroy.

-¿Qué tal estoy, Em?- preguntó Rachel, sentada en uno de los sofás, muerta de nervios- ¿De verdad tengo buen aspecto?

-Estás preciosa…- susurró Finn, desde su sillón, mirándola totalmente embelesado.

-¡Sí, Rach! ¡Estás perfecta! ¡Ya verás cómo todo sale a la perfección!- le aseguró Emily, que acababa de terminar de arreglar la mesa para la comida y ahora estaba sentada a su lado.

En ese momento sonó el timbre y Puck fue a abrir la puerta, descubriendo a los padres de Rachel, que corrieron a abrazar a su hija, muy emocionados.

-¡Mi princesita!- chilló Leroy, estrechándola entre sus brazos, con lágrimas en los ojos- ¡No sabes cuánto te hemos echado de menos!

-¡Sí, pero por fin te tenemos aquí con nosotros!- exclamó Hiram, besando el cabello de Rachel, que sonreía, al sentir a sus padres tan cerca después de tanto tiempo.

-¡Yo también os he echado muchísimo de menos!- dijo Rachel, abrazándose a ellos con fuerza.

A continuación, Burt y Carole saludaron a Rachel y finalmente todos se sentaron en el salón a charlar un rato. Cuando llegó la hora de comer, Emily reunió a todos alrededor de la mesa y la comida comenzó. Rachel sonrió al comprobar que, a pesar del tiempo que había pasado, en aquella casa nada había cambiado y todos la trataban como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Un par de horas más tarde, los padres de Finn y Rachel se marcharon, prometiendo volver mañana.

-¡Adiós, princesita!- se despidió Leroy, dándole un par de besos mientras la abrazaba- ¡Cuídala mucho, Finn!

-No te preocupes, lo haré- le aseguró Finn, acercándose ligeramente a Rach.

-Bueno, nosotros también nos vamos- dijo Carole, mirando emocionada a la novia de su hijo- Me alegro mucho de volver a verte, Rach. ¡Ya quiero que vengas a nuestra casa y veas la habitación que hemos preparado para Chris!

-Sí… iremos pronto… supongo…- respondió la joven, algo nerviosa ante la idea de salir de allí.

-Bueno, no hay prisa, tesoro- le aseguró Carole mientras la abrazaba con ternura- Tú descansa y en cuanto te sientas con fuerzas vienes, las puertas de nuestra casa siempre estarán abiertas para vosotros, Rachel- le tranquilizó Carole, con una sonrisa maternal.

-Gracias, Carole…- agradeció Rachel, con un nudo de emoción en la garganta, acompañándolos hasta la puerta.

-No hay por qué darlas, cariño- respondió la madre de Finn, que a continuación se dispuso a despedirse de su hijo- Adiós, Finn-se despidió, besando su mejilla con un brillo de emoción en los ojos- ¡Recuerda lo que me has prometido!

-Sí, no lo olvidaré, mamá- prometió Finn, con su sonrisa de medio lado, guiñándole un ojo.

Carole sonrió satisfecha y finalmente todos se marcharon, dejando el salón de nuevo en silencio. Rachel se sentó a un lado del sofá frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, algo pensativa.

-¿Rach, va todo bien?- quiso saber Finn, que se había sentado a su lado mientras Puck y Emily recogían todo.

-Sí, tan sólo me siento un poco triste ahora que nuestros padres se han marchado… - admitió, con un toque de tristeza en la voz- No sabes cuánto he echado de menos la compañía de todos vosotros…

-Sí, claro que lo sé, por eso tengo una sorpresa para ti- le anunció Finn, encantado al ver la hermosa sonrisa que se formó en su rostro.

-¡¿En serio?! ¿De qué se trata?- preguntó, muerta de curiosidad, recogiendo a Chris, que tiraba de su vestido reclamando su atención.

-Si te lo dijese dejaría de ser una sorpresa, ¿no?

-Jo, pero…

-¡Pronto lo sabrás! ¡Lo prometo!- le aseguró Finn, guiñándole un ojo.

-De acuerdo…- se rindió Rachel, que no pudo reprimir un pequeño bostezo poco después.

-¿Quieres ir a dormir un rato, Rach?- preguntó Finn, muy atento a su respuesta- Si quieres puedo acostar yo a Chris mientras tú descansas- ofreció el joven, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

-En realidad, me gustaría mucho acostar a Chris- reconoció ella, mordiéndose el labio inferior, acurrucando a su pequeño en sus brazos- Si no te molesta, claro…

-¡Por supuesto que no, Rach! ¡Vamos, te acompaño a la habitación!

Rachel sonrió y los tres juntos fueron a la salita de juegos dónde estaban todos los libros que leían a Chris para que se durmiese. Rach caminó con su hijo en brazos hacia la hermosa estantería de madera para elegir un cuento. El pequeño sonrió y comenzó a señalar con sus pequeñas manitas uno en particular.

-¿Cuál quieres, Chris? ¿Este?- preguntó Rachel, enseñándole uno y dejándolo segundos después al ver que su hijo negaba con la cabeza- ¿Este entonces?

Finalmente Rachel encontró el cuento que Chris había escogido y sonrió al ver la portada, en la que destacaba un niño jugando al baloncesto.

-Ese es su preferido- susurró Finn, que había contemplado embelesado la escena desde el marco de la puerta y que ahora estaba a escasos centímetros de ellos dos.

-¿Sí?- preguntó Rachel, muy emocionada al ver que Chris asentía, intentando sostener el enorme libro entre sus pequeñas manitas- ¡Voy a leérselo ya mismo, entonces!

Finn sonrió al verla tan entusiasmada mientras se encaminaba hacia la mecedora de madera que había en su dormitorio. El joven permaneció en pie, apoyado en una pared, observando cómo Rachel leía el cuento a su hijo, totalmente concentrada. Poco a poco, el pequeño comenzó a restregarse los ojitos, en señal de cansancio, hasta que finalmente cayó rendido en los brazos de su madre, totalmente dormido. Rachel continuó leyendo hasta el último párrafo, dónde el sueño finalmente le venció y se quedó dormida junto a su hijo, con el libro aún en las manos.

Finn no pudo contener un escalofrió al contemplarlos dormir de aquella manera tan tierna. Con cuidado de no despertarlos, se acercó hacia la mecedora y los cogió entre sus brazos para llevarlos hasta la cama, donde finalmente se durmieron los tres.

Un par de horas después, Emily despertó a Finn para decirle que la sorpresa de Rachel ya había llegado. El joven sonrió de oreja a oreja y poco a poco fue despertando a Rach, que dormía plácidamente junto a su pequeño.

-Rach, despierta- susurró Finn, meciendo uno de sus hombros con suavidad.

-¿Mmm?- murmuró ella, medio dormida.

-Tu sorpresa, ya ha llegado- le anunció él, sonriendo de medio lado.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿En serio? ¿Dónde está?- preguntó la joven, incorporándose algo desorientada.

-Me temo que tendrás que bajar al salón con Chris para averiguarlo- respondió Finn, abriéndole la puerta de la habitación.

Rachel sonrió para después recoger a Chris, que aún no había despertado, y salir corriendo escaleras abajo hacia el salón, dónde encontró a Quinn y a Kurt, que la miraban muy emocionados.

-Quinnie… Kurt…

Rachel no pudo contener las lágrimas mientras dejaba a su hijo en los brazos de Emily, que la miraba sonriente cuando tan sólo unos segundos después se había unido a sus dos mejores amigos en un abrazo fuerte.

-¡Chicos, no sabéis cuánto os he echado de menos! ¡Me habéis hecho tanta falta! Yo…- balbuceó Rachel entre lágrimas, sin soltar a sus amigos.

-¡Chstt! ¡Ya está, no llores más, pequeña diva!- susurró Kurt, mientras acariciaba su cabello de forma protectora.

-¡Sí, Kurt tiene razón, Rach! ¡Lo importante es que estamos juntos de nuevo y que ya nunca más volveremos a separarnos!- exclamó Quinn, también con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Sí, tenéis razón- dijo la joven poco después, entrelazando sus manos con las de ellos- Ahora toca volver a empezar.

-Si, exacto…- dijo Quinn, sonriendo, algo nerviosa- Además, hay dos personitas a las que creo que deberías conocer…

-¿Cómo? ¿De qué…?

Rachel no pudo terminar su pregunta ya que Quinn se retiró unos pasos, descubriendo tras ella a Sam, que portaba en sus brazos dos hermosos bebés de ojos claros y cabello rubio.

-Quinn…

-Sí, Rach… son nuestros hijos…- respondió la joven, sonriendo a su marido y tomando a su pequeño entre sus brazos- Mira, este es Edward, ¿Quieres tenerlo en brazos?

Rachel se giró emocionada para encontrarse con Finn, que había observado todo junto a Emily y la miraba sonriente mientras asentía.

-Pues… claro…

Quinn se acercó y puso al pequeño bebé en brazos de Rachel, que lo miraba totalmente emocionada.

-No entiendo nada… ¿Cuándo…?

-Cuando te fuiste ya estaba embarazada de algunos días, Rach…- le explicó Quinn con lágrimas en los ojos al tiempo que tomaba a su hija de los brazos de Sam.

-¡Oh, Quinnie! ¡Son preciosos!- exclamó Rach entre lágrimas, acariciando con su nariz el rostro del pequeño, que rió ante el contacto- ¿Cómo se llaman?

-Pues el pequeño terremoto que tienes en brazos se llama Edward.

-¿Terremoto? ¡Pero si es un cielo esta preciosidad!- exclamó Rachel, asombrada.

-¡Qué no te engañe su aspecto angelical, Rach!- le previno Quinn, con una gran sonrisa- Edward tiene un buen par de pulmones y sabe utilizarlos realmente bien.

-¡Oh, vaya! ¡Quién lo diría viéndole ahora!- rió Rach, contemplándolo con una sonrisa.

-¡Eso es porque le has gustado!- sentenció Quinn, sonriendo a su pequeña- ¿Quieres coger a la niña?

-¡Claro, Quinn!- respondió Rachel, dejando al pequeño Edward en brazos de su padre y tomando en su lugar a la niña que reía en los brazos de Quinn- ¡Ay, es igual de bonita que tú, Quinnie! ¡Parece una muñequita con esas mejillas tan rosadas!

-Sí, Barbra es una niña preciosa- comentó Sam, contemplando a su pequeña embelesado.

-¿Có… cómo has dicho que se llama, Sam?- preguntó Rachel, sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Sí, Rach, mi hija se llama Barbra- le confirmó Quinn, acercándose a ella.

-¡Oh, Quinnie! ¡No sabes cuánto significa eso para mí!- respondió Rach, llorando en el hombro de su mejor amiga.

-Lo sé, no hace falta que digas nada…- le susurró la rubia, dejando a la niña en su carrito- ¿Qué te parece si salimos a dar una vuelta con Kurt?

-¿Sa… salir?- logró preguntar Rachel, entre tartamudeos, aterrorizada ante la idea.

-¡Sí, vamos Rach! ¡Tenemos muchísimo de que hablar y te vendrá genial tomar aire fresco!- le animó Kurt, sumándose a la idea de la rubia.

Rachel se mordió el labio inferior, presa del pánico, mientras miraba a su alrededor en busca de apoyo. Cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de Finn. El joven dio un paso adelante, incorporándose a la conversación.

-Veréis, chicos, no sé si Rachel está aún preparada para salir de aquí…- comentó el joven, situándose junto a su novia con Chris en brazos.

-¡No digas tonterías, Finn!- exclamó Quinn- ¡Tan sólo daremos un paseo por el jardín para pasear a los mellizos! ¡Además, Chris puede venir también! ¡Vamos, Rach! ¡Anímate!

Finn vio como el cuerpo de Rach temblaba de arriba abajo. Sin embargo, su corazón terminó de romperse cuando vio un par de lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos. El joven cerró los puños, ignorando el dolor de sus heridas, al pensar en el sufrimiento que Rachel llevaba dentro. Él simplemente quería protegerla de todo y de todos, pero no sabía cómo. Su primer impulso fue acercarse y poner una de sus manos sobre su hombro en un gesto protector mientras se inclinaba ligeramente para quedar a su altura.

-Rach, no tienes que salir si no quieres- le aseguró Finn, en un susurro- Decidas lo que decidas yo estaré aquí para apoyarte.

-Es que… yo… quiero… quiero ir… pero… tengo miedo, Finn…- logró responder ella, temblando un poco menos al sentirle cerca.

-Yo estaré aquí, nada malo te pasará, lo prometo…- prometió él, acariciando su hombro levemente con el pulgar.

-Yo…

-Confía en mí…

Rachel se giró para mirarlo con lágrimas en los ojos para finalmente asentir, con una sonrisa débil en el rostro.

-Está bien, salgamos al jardín- concedió, cogiendo a su hijo de brazos de Finn.

Los tres amigos salieron afuera y durante una hora Quinn y Kurt le contaron a Rachel todo lo que había sucedido en su ausencia. Al principio la joven sentía que iba a desvanecerse en cualquier momento a causa del miedo, pero poco a poco fue ganando confianza y al final fue capaz de disfrutar de un hermoso paseo con su hijo y sus dos preciosos sobrinitos.

Al mismo tiempo dentro de la casa, Finn observaba consternado como Rachel miraba a todos lados, muy asustada, aferrando a Chris con fuerza contra ella. El joven golpeó la encimera de la cocina con fuerza cuando vio cómo una lágrima de pánico se deslizaba por la mejilla de Rachel. Aquella fue la gota que colmó el vaso para Finn, que se dirigió a toda prisa hacia la puerta, para impedir que aquella situación continuase.

-¡Finn, para! ¡¿Dónde vas?!- exclamó Em, que había escuchado un golpe y se había acercado para ver qué ocurría con su primo.

-¡No puedo soportarlo más! ¡Voy a traer a Rachel aquí ahora mismo! ¡No puedo seguir aquí sin hacer nada mientras ella sufre!

Emily se asomó y observó a Rachel durante algunos segundos, antes de girarse de nuevo para contestar a su primo.

-Finn, creo que no es una buena idea…

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Te has vuelto loca?! ¡Le prometí a Rach que la protegería y es lo que pienso hacer!

-¡No, Finn! ¡Si sales ahí fuera lo que harás será sobreprotegerla y lo que conseguirás a cambio es que tenga aún más miedo de todo lo que la rodea! ¿Acaso es eso lo que quieres?

Finn frunció el ceño, incapaz de creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que no quiero eso! ¡Pero tampoco puedo soportar estar aquí quieto mientras ella sufre!

-Lo siento, pero tendrás que ser fuerte por ella. Si quieres llorar, sube arriba y hazlo ahora que ella no puede verte, pero no salgas fuera y le muestres que tú también estás sufriendo. Eso sería contraproducente y además tendría un efecto terrible para ella, Finn.

-Yo… no puedo más con todo esto, Em… No sabes las ganas que tengo de abrazarla, de tocarla como antes…- confesó Finn, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Sí, me lo puedo imaginar…- dijo la joven, acercándose para consolarlo- Pero ahora nos toca a nosotros ser fuertes por Rach, Finn. Ahora más que nunca ella necesita tu mejor sonrisa.

-¿Y si no puedo seguir fingiendo? ¡Verla temblar así me mata!

-¡Pues tienes que hacerlo como sea, Finn! ¡Ve arriba y desahógate! ¡Como sea pero hazlo!

Finn no lo pensó dos veces y salió corriendo de allí, subiendo a toda prisa las escaleras, pensando en alguna cosa que le permitiera descargar toda la frustración y el dolor que llevaba dentro. Cuando llegó a su habitación, dio una patada a la puerta, pero eso no le hizo sentir mejor. En lo más profundo de su corazón quería llorar como un niño asustado, pero dónde nadie pudiera verlo, dónde no tuviera que reprimir sus sentimientos. Dio vueltas por la habitación hasta que vio la puerta del baño entreabierta. Finn corrió hacia allí, cerrando la puerta tras de sí con un portazo para después cerrar con llave. Una vez dentro se dirigió hacia la ducha, dónde accionó la manilla del agua fría. Durante varios segundos dejó que el frío líquido se deslizase por su rostro y su espalda, mientras golpeaba con fuerza la pared, reabriendo las heridas de los nudillos mientras lágrimas de rabia se deslizaban por sus ojos.

[IMG] . [/IMG]

Unos minutos después, se dejó caer al suelo, preso del agotamiento, mientras el agua limpiaba la sangre de sus puños y las lágrimas de su rostro. Aquel acto,aunque impulsivo e infantil, le había devuelto las fuerzas que necesitaba para volver a mirar a Rachel con una sonrisa. A pesar de que él sufría inmensamente por ella, Em tenía razón y ahora tocaba más que nunca ser valientes y no mirar atrás. Finalmente, Finn se levantó de un salto y cerró el grifo. Después cogió una toalla y se secó la cabeza con ella al tiempo que iba hacia uno de los cajones de la habitación para cambiar su camisa mojada.

Cuando Finn bajó, se encontró a Rachel entrando en casa con su hijo en brazos. La joven observó con curiosidad su cabello húmedo, pero finalmente le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Qué… qué tal ha ido?- logró preguntar Finn, pasándose una mano por su cabello.

-¡Genial, Finn!- exclamó Quinn, presa de la emoción- ¡Al final hemos conseguido que Rach se sintiera a gusto ahí fuera! ¿A que sí?

-Sí…- reconoció Rachel, algo más relajada.

-Bueno, poco a poco- le animó Kurt, frotando su espalda.

-¡Sí, mañana venimos a dar otra vuelta contigo!- le dijo Quinn, muy emocionada.

-De acuerdo… ¿nos acompañarás esta vez, Finn?

-Claro, Rach- respondió él, con una sonrisa.

Así fueron pasando los días y dos semanas después los chicos habían pensado que ya había llegado el momento en el que Rach saliese de Ohio.

-¡Vamos, Finn! ¡Ya habéis salido a visitar sus padres y a los tuyos!- exclamó Quinn.

-Sí, Quinn, pero sólo ha sido un trayecto en coche hasta otra casa- respondió Finn, no muy seguro- ¡Lo que quieres hacer podría ser demasiado para ella!

-¿Y cómo lo vamos a saber si nunca lo intentamos? ¡Al menos dejemos que sea ella quien decida!

-¿Decidir el qué?- preguntó Rach, que volvía de cambiar a Chris.

-Rach, los chicos han estado pensando que quizá ha llegado el momento de hacer una salida y…

-¡Rach! ¿Te gustaría ir al zoo el próximo fin de semana?

Rachel permaneció unos segundos en silencio mirando a su alrededor dubitativa, sin saber qué responder a aquella pregunta. Al sentirse observada por todos, no pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior, presa de los nervios y la indecisión. A pesar de que ya habían pasado dos semanas desde su regreso, aún no sabía si estaba preparada para afrontar un día completo en el exterior.

-Yo…- comenzó a decir, entre balbuceos.

Rachel retrocedió unos pasos sin saber qué hacer, apretando el cuerpo de Chris contra el suyo con firmeza. Sin embargo, sus dudas se despejaron al contemplar a su pequeño, que comenzó a mover sus manitas en dirección al folleto del zoo que Quinn acababa de mostrarles.

-¿Quieres ir ahí, mi amor?- preguntó Rach a Chris, que giró su cabecita para mirarla a los ojos mientras asentía con una gran sonrisa que llenó de felicidad a su madre- Muy bien, entonces está decidido, el sábado vamos al zoo- resolvió Rachel, alzando el rostro para mirar a los demás con una sonrisa.

-¿Estás segura, Rach?- quiso asegurarse Finn, que ya estaba a su lado y tenía una de sus manos apoyada sobre su hombro, de forma protectora-Ya sabes que no tenemos porque ir si no estás preparada, podemos llevar a Chris al zoo más adelante.

-Lo sé Finn, gracias por preocuparte, pero tal vez los chicos tengan razón y éste sea el momento para dar un paso más y volver a ser la de antes- dijo ella, agradeciendo su preocupación.

-¿Entonces eso es un sí, Rachie? ¿Vendrás con nosotros?- preguntó Quinn, totalmente emocionada.

-Sí, Quinn- respondió Rach con una sonrisa al ver a su amiga tan feliz.

-¡Perfecto! ¡Entonces vendremos a recogeros dentro de tres días!- comenzó a planear Quinn, arrastrando el carrito de sus bebés hacia la salida tras despedirse de los chicos- ¡Mañana os llamo para concretar la hora! ¡Hasta el sábado!

En cuanto Emily cerró la puerta, Rachel se dejó caer en el sofá, tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de ocurrir hacía tan sólo unos minutos mientras Chris tiraba de una de las mangas de su vestido para atraer su atención.

-Bueno… parece que ya no hay vuelta atrás… el sábado volveré a salir al exterior…- murmuró, más para sí misma que para los demás.

Emily observó el rostro de preocupación de su primo e hizo una señal a su marido para que la acompañase a la habitación, al tiempo que Finn se sentaba al lado de Rachel y Chris.

-Rach, ¿sabes que no tienes que hacer esto si no quieres, verdad?

-Sí, Finn, lo sé, no te preocupes. Tan sólo me he agobiado por un momento al pensar en todo lo que tenemos que preparar para el sábado- le aseguró ella, sonriendo para tranquilizarle- Además, a tu lado sé que nada malo puede pasarnos- dijo, mirando a Chris por un momento con absoluta adoración.

-Sí, yo cuidaré de los dos, Rach. Te lo prometo- le aseguró él, sonriendo de medio lado mientras rozaba una de sus manos con dulzura.

Rachel sonrió ante aquel contacto y finalmente se acercó a Finn para besar dulcemente su mejilla.

-Finn, yo… quería darte las gracias por todo lo que estás haciendo por mí- le agradeció ella, con un brillo especial en la mirada- Tan sólo espero poder recompensarte algún día…- dijo ella, bajando la cabeza mientras suspiraba, visiblemente emocionada.

-¡Ey! ¡Mírame!- pidió él, alzando su barbilla con suavidad- Tú no tienes que compensarme porque no has hecho nada malo, Rach. Estos meses han sido muy duros para los tres, pero te prometo que juntos vamos a superar todo esto, como una familia- le aseguró, mirándola fijamente a los ojos con su sonrisa de medio lado.

-Gracias, Finn…- consiguió decir ella entre lágrimas, mientras lo abrazaba.

Él la estrechó entre sus brazos, acariciando su espalda con delicadeza, feliz al sentirla tan cerca después de tanto tiempo. Rachel no pudo evitar sonreír mientras acortaba aún más la distancia que los separaba, recostando su cabeza contra su pecho, buscando la calidez y la protección de sus brazos. Finn cerró los ojos para impedir que las lágrimas empapasen sus mejillas, poniendo toda su atención en disfrutar al máximo de aquel momento, mientras rogaba que el tiempo se detuviese para poder pasar el resto de su vida abrazándola. Ahora que la tenía de nuevo a su lado, se sentía como si acabara de despertar tras un largo sueño y sólo su presencia le completaba totalmente. Unos segundos después, cuando el abrazo terminó, se apresuró a retirar las lágrimas de emoción que comenzaron a caer por el rostro de ella, que no podía dejar de mirarle con un brillo especial en la mirada.

-Finn, yo…- intentó decir, entre lágrimas.

-Chss… no hace falta que digas nada- le aseguró él, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

Rachel sonrió, al tiempo que ambos iban acercándose muy despacio. Justo cuando sus rostros empezaban a rozarse, la voz de Chris protestando los interrumpió.

-¡Oh!- consiguió decir Rach, sonrojándose- ¡Perdóname, tesoro!- le pidió a su bebé, que llevaba ya un buen rato reclamando su atención- ¿Qué te ocurre, quieres jugar con mamá y papá?

Rachel y Finn sonrieron al ver que Chris asentía mientras intentaba bajar de los brazos de su madre para después salir corriendo por la habitación agitando alegremente sus bracitos.

-¡Uego oso!- chilló el pequeño saltando, feliz al tener toda la atención de sus padres.

-¿Qué ha dicho?- preguntó Rach, mirando a Finn con el ceño fruncido.

-Tú sígueme el juego, es muy fácil- le susurró él, haciéndole un guiño de complicidad- ¡Oh, no! ¡Todo el mundo a esconderse!- exclamó Finn llevándose una mano al cuello, fingiendo encontrarse mal- ¡Va a venir el gran oso! ¡Corred antes de que cuente hasta diez!

-¡Papi oso!- gritó Chris, tirando del vestido de Rach mientras corría tan rápido como podía- ¡Mami, men core!

Rachel no pudo evitar sonreír al ver lo emocionado que estaba su pequeño. Al sentir como Finn comenzaba la cuenta atrás, subió rápidamente las escaleras con Chris en brazos hacia su habitación, dónde corrió a esconderse en el armario, dejando una de las puerta ligeramente entreabierta al tiempo que Chris le hacía un gesto con el dedo índice sobre su boca que ella imitó al instante con una sonrisa.

Cuando la cuenta llegó a cero, Finn se giró con una gran sonrisa mientras iba subiendo lentamente las escaleras mirando hacia todos lados en busca de los chicos.

-¡Ya estoy aquí! ¡El gran oso ha llegado!- gritó Finn, cambiando el tono de su voz a uno más grave que aportaba más realismo a su personaje- ¡Os encontraré, es inútil que os escondáis!- advirtió, entrando en el baño y retirando la cortina de la bañera- ¡Booh!- exclamó, encontrándose la estancia vacía- Mmm… voy a la habitación.

Rachel y Chris no pudieron evitar una risita débil que terminó al instante cuando ambos sintieron cómo Finn entraba sigilosamente a la habitación. La joven acercó más el cuerpo de su hijo contra el suyo en un gesto protector mientras que el niño seguía con el dedo sobre su boca y observaba con curiosidad como su padre miraba bajo la cama y tras las cortinas.

-Mmm…- murmuró Finn, moviendo su nariz como si olfateara algo- Huelo algo… está cerca… creo que miraré en el armario…- dijo, acercándose lentamente hacia allí.

-¡NO!- suplicó Chris, abrazándose a su mamá al ver que acababa de delatarse.

-¡Ya estoy aquí! ¡Voy a abrir!- Finn abrió la puerta de golpe, para descubrir a Rachel y a Chris acurrucados en un rincón- ¡Os pillé!- exclamó, cogiendo a Chris mientras lo alzaba por los aires- ¡Ahora verás!- dijo Finn, tendiendo a su hijo sobre la cama.

-¡No! ¡Osquillas, no! ¡Papi pofavo, no!- chillaba Chris, retorciéndose entre los brazos de su padre mientras reía sin parar al tiempo que Rachel los observaba con una gran sonrisa.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de al lado, Puck y Emily comenzaban a recoger todas sus cosas, ya que en unos días volverían a su casa. Puck cerró una de las cajas y con cuidado la dejó en el montón de las terminadas. El joven frunció el ceño al ver a Emily sentada sobre la cama, mirando una foto con expresión ausente.

-Em, pareces distraída… ¿Estás bien?- quiso saber Puck, que acababa de recoger a su pequeña de la cuna y la miraba con atención.

-¡Sí, sí! ¡Estoy perfectamente!- exclamó ella, sorprendida por su pregunta, poniéndose de pie rápidamente para seguir recogiendo.

-¡Espera, Em!-le rogó él, agarrando uno de sus brazos con suavidad- Siéntate, por favor.

-Pero… si no me ocurre nada, Puck… En serio…- susurró ella, con la vista baja, jugando con la tela de su camisa.

-Vamos, Em… te conozco como a la palma de mi mano y sé que hay algo que te preocupa- dijo él, acercándose más mientras alzaba su mentón para que lo mirase a los ojos- ¿Qué ocurre?

Emily finalmente suspiró, aceptando su derrota y refugiándose en su esposo, que la rodeó con el brazo que le quedaba libre, mientras que su pequeña los observaba con curiosidad, apoyándose en el hombro de su padre.

-En realidad no sé qué me ocurre exactamente, Puck- confesó ella, algo desanimada- Ahora que veo tan cerca la hora de marcharnos de aquí los tres, yo…

-¿Tienes miedo de que algo pueda pasarles a Finn y a Rach, no?

-Sí… tengo un mal presentimiento, Puck- susurró ella, acurrucándose más aún entre sus brazos- ¿Cómo sabemos que Rach ya está preparada para salir al exterior y para sacar a su familia adelante sola?

-Bueno, Em. Rach no va a estar sola, tiene a Finn que la ayudará y protegerá en todo momento.

-Sí, lo sé…pero… ya sabes en qué punto se encuentra ahora mismo su relación… Aunque parece que Rach está mejor, yo sigo viéndola muy frágil aún… no se atreve a dar un paso sola…

-Sí, todos sabemos que Rach necesita aún mucha ayuda para volver a ser la de antes. Sin embargo, ¿no crees que esta salida podría venirnos bien para evaluar la situación?

Emily frunció el cejo, confundida por sus palabras.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Bueno, si salimos el sábado podremos comprobar el verdadero estado de Rach y así podrás quedarte más tranquila al ver que todo marcha a la perfección.

-Mmm… sí, tal vez tengas razón…-concedió Emily, en un suspiro, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta para bajar a preparar la cena de los niños.

Puck la siguió y ambos no pudieron evitar pararse al contemplar la hermosa escena que estaba desarrollándose tan sólo unos metros más allá, con una sonrisa enorme dibujándose en sus labios. Desde su posición podían ver a Finn tendido sobre la cama con Chris entre sus brazos, muerto de risa, mientras que Rach permanecía de pie a tan sólo unos pasos, sonriéndoles con ternura.

-¿Lo ves?-susurró Puck al oído de su esposa- Rach está mucho mejor, Em. Ya verás como sale todo bien.

-Sí, eso espero, Puck… eso espero.

Mientras tanto, a varios kilómetros de allí, Laura mantenía la vista fija en el sándwich vegetal que acababa de sacar de una de las máquinas expendedoras de la sala de espera del hospital. Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que ingresaron a Jesse y, sin embargo, por alguna razón el joven no había despertado aún. Aquel pensamiento hizo que las lágrimas acudieran a sus ojos al recordar cómo él había recibido ese disparo con el único de propósito de salvarle la vida a ella. La joven negó con la cabeza, incapaz de entender porqué cada vez que la felicidad intentaba entrar de nuevo a su vida, el destino se encargaba al instante de arrebatársela por completo.

-¿Por qué a él, por qué?- se preguntaba en voz baja, entre sollozos, mientras dejaba el sándwich intacto al lado de su botella de agua.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas descontroladamente, empapando su hermoso rostro que ya comenzaba a dar muestras de excesivo cansancio. En estos quince días, la joven no se había separado apenas de él y tareas tan sencillas como comer y dormir le resultaban ahora totalmente imposibles. Si tan sólo los médicos pudiesen darle una explicación a su estado, asegurarle que tarde o temprano Jesse despertaría y todo volvería a ser como antes… Pero no, simplemente le habían dicho que sólo podrían emitir un diagnóstico cuando despertase, ya que el golpe que recibió en el cráneo tras la caída podría tener algún tipo de secuela. Laura negó con la cabeza, intentando alejar esa posibilidad de su mente. Cuando vio que el reloj marcaba las cinco en punto, recogió toda su comida y se dirigió con paso rápido hacia la habitación de Jesse, dónde como siempre la esperaba Kate, la enfermera del turno de tarde. La joven la saludo con una sonrisa amable mientras terminaba de cambiarle el suero y ajustaba con precisión el gotero.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?- preguntó Lau, revolviendo sus cabellos con ternura.

-Bueno… al parecer no ha habido ningún cambio, todo sigue igual- respondió la enfermera, borrando la sonrisa de su rostro- Lo siento mucho, señorita.

-No pasa nada, sé que algún día despertará- respondió, conteniendo las lágrimas como podía.

-¿Puedo hacer algo por usted?- preguntó Kate, intentando serle de alguna ayuda- Si quiere puedo traerle algo de comer… tiene cara de no haber comido nada desde hace varios días…

-No, gracias, está todo bien- dijo ella, intentando sonreír- Además, no creo que pudiera comer nada ahora mismo, Kate.

-De acuerdo, pero si en algún momento cambia de opinión no dude en llamarme, ¿vale?

-Lo prometo.

Kate le dedicó una sonrisa de satisfacción para después continuar con su ruta de planta. Laura sonrió, pensando en lo mucho que le recordaba aquella joven a Tatiana, su mejor amiga de la adolescencia. Ambas tenían ese espíritu alegre y la urgente necesidad de ayudar constantemente a los demás. Sus pensamientos se disiparon al contemplar a Jesse, que comenzó a revolverse suavemente entre sueños. Laura se acercó al instante, estrechando una de sus manos entre las suyas mientras con la otra le acariciaba el rostro.

-Mi amor…- susurró, llevándose una de sus manos a su rostro- Ojala pudieras despertar ahora mismo… no sabes cuánta falta me hace decirte cada segundo lo mucho que te quiero… cuanto desearía poder cambiarme por ti… -confesó ella, con la voz desgarrada por el dolor mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a resbalar por sus mejillas, empapando también la mano de él, que se movió ligeramente- Lo siento, Jesse… lo siento mucho.

Laura rompió a llorar en su regazo, sin soltar su mano de la de él, que comenzó a moverse de nuevo, sin que ella lo advirtiese. Cuando el movimiento volvió a producirse, la joven alzó la cabeza lentamente con la boca abierta, incapaz de creer lo que veían sus ojos. Ya no eran sólo sus manos, sino que ahora también todo su rostro estaba en movimiento, como si quisiera decirle algo.

-¿Jesse?- logró preguntar ella, observándolo de cerca con un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos marrones.

Laura se acercó lentamente hacia él, para finalmente sonreír llena de emoción al ver cómo él abría finalmente los ojos.

-Ey…- susurró él, a modo de saludo con una sonrisa tierna.

Jesse no pudo decir nada más, ya que Laura lo silenció con sus labios, que atraparon los suyos en un dulce beso. La joven comenzó a repartir rápidos besos por todo su rostro sin poder evitar que las lágrimas de emoción resbalasen por sus mejillas. Jesse sonrió ante su reacción, para después mirar a su alrededor con un gesto de confusión.

-Mmm… ¿Dónde estoy?

-¡Oh, Jesse! ¡Te dispararon hace dos semanas y tuvimos que ingresarte en un hospital! ¿No te acuerdas de nada?

Jesse frunció el ceño, intentando asimilar toda la información que su novia acababa de proporcionarle. ¿Lau acababa de decir dos semanas? ¿Quería decir eso que había estado inconsciente todo ese tiempo? El joven negó con la cabeza totalmente incrédulo.

-No puedo creer que hayan pasado dos semanas desde… ¡UN MOMENTO! ¡RACH! ¿Dónde está, Lau? ¿Se encuentra bien?- preguntó Jesse con los ojos muy abiertos, intentando incorporarse de la cama.

-¡Ey, no hagas esfuerzos!- le riñó ella, empujando su espalda con cuidado para devolverle a su postura anterior- Sí, Rach ya está en Ohio con Finn y Chris, al final lo conseguimos- dijo ella, sonriéndole emocionada.

-Eso es… genial, Lau… sabía que lo conseguirías- dijo él, con una mueca de dolor al terminar.

-Chsss… no te sobreesfuerces, por favor- le rogó ella, muy preocupada- Además, todo esto no se habría conseguido de no ser por ti… tú me salvaste la vida, Jesse- le recordó ella, mirándole directamente a los ojos-Nunca podré agradecértelo lo suficiente.

-No seas tonta, por ti lo haría todas las veces que hiciera falta- le aseguró él, estrechando su mano con cariño- ¿Qué pasó con Isabella cuando perdí el conocimiento?

-Yo… me enfrenté a ella…-admitió ella, bajando la cabeza- creí que habías muerto, que ella te había matado así que la enfrenté… pero en ese momento llegó la policía y ella huyó hacia el acantilado… yo la seguí, forcejeamos y después…-dijo ella, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Ey, no pasa nada…-susurró él, acariciando su mejilla con suavidad-¿Qué ocurrió después?

-Ella nos hizo caer, quería que muriésemos allí las dos… sin embargo en el último momento conseguí aferrarme al pico de la cima… fue horrible, Jesse- le relató ella, con lágrimas de desesperación deslizándose por su rostro.

-Chsss, no llores- le suplicó él, limpiando sus mejillas con las manos- Todo ha pasado ya, Lau. Ahora podremos ser todos felices por fin. Te lo prometo- susurró, mirándola con una gran sonrisa.

-No sé, Jess. Yo todavía no puedo quitarme de la cabeza la imagen de Isabella cayendo por ese acantilado. Algo en mi interior me dice que tendría que haber hecho algo por salvarla a ella también. Me siento culpable de su muerte- reconoció, lanzándose a sus brazos.

-¡Vamos, Lau! ¡No digas tonterías!- exclamó él, acariciando su espalda mientras la abrazaba- ¡Esa mujer era una desequilibrada! ¡Si la hubieses salvado lo más seguro es que hubiera terminado matándote ella a ti! ¡No quiero que pienses que fue culpa tuya porque ese final se lo buscó ella solita!

Laura se apoyó contra su pecho, sonriendo al sentir el firme y constante latido de su corazón. Los dos permanecieron algunos minutos así, disfrutando el uno con la compañía del otro. Finalmente se separaron al sentir el sonido de los carritos que traían la merienda.

-¿Te encuentras con fuerzas para comer?- preguntó Lau, recuperando su antiguo papel de enfermera.

-No, lo que me apetece es salir de esta cama- dijo él, frunciendo el ceño de repente, muy confuso.

-¿Qué ocurre, Jess? ¿Algo va mal?- quiso saber ella, que ya estaba situada a su lado, mirándole con atención.

-Lau, no puedo moverme- consiguió decir él, con el rostro pálido de miedo.

-¿Có… cómo dices?

-No… no siento las piernas- susurró, llevándose las manos hacia sus piernas que seguían inmóviles bajo las sábanas, al tiempo que una lágrima solitaria se deslizaba por su mejilla- No puedo moverme, estoy… parapléjico.

-¡NO! ¡No digas eso!- exclamó ella, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas-¡Ya… ya mismo llamó al doctor!- exclamó ella, yendo hacia la puerta- ¡Ahora vuelvo!

Laura salió corriendo por el pasillo en busca de alguno de los médicos que había atendido a Jesse, rogando porque todo esto fuese solo una horrible pesadilla de la que tarde o temprano iban a despertar.

Los días pasaron rápidamente en Lima, tres para ser exactos, y antes de que Rachel pudiera darse cuenta ya era sábado, el día en el que realizaría su primera salida con Finn, Chris y los chicos. La joven sonrió ante ese pensamiento, feliz al poder pasar todo el día junto a Kurt, Quinn y los demás. Sin embargo, por más que lo intentaba no conseguía alejar los nervios que habían decidido instalarse en lo más profundo de su estómago. Rachel suspiró, apoyando su rostro contra la almohada en el preciso momento en el que el despertador comenzó a sonar. Al instante sintió el brazo de Finn sobre ella para apagarlo al tiempo que le susurraba al oído un "buenos días, Rach" para después darle un dulce beso en la mejilla. Ella sonrió, retirando las sábanas al tiempo que comenzaban a preparar las cosas para su salida al zoo.

-Buenos días, chicos- saludó Em desde la puerta- Me ha parecido oír el despertador y venía a preguntaros si queríais desayunar algo antes de irnos.

-Mmm… bueno, unas tortitas no me vendrían mal para empezar el día- admitió Finn con su sonrisa de medio lado-Pero… ¿Estás segura de que no es mucho trabajo, Em? Yo mismo puedo bajar en un momento a prepararme cualquier cosa…

-¡No te preocupes, Finn! ¡Tu amigo Puck ya me las ha pedido antes que tú!-rió Emily, al pensar en la carita de Puck rogándole que las cocinase- ¡Además, vosotros dos no vais libraros de hacer cosas! ¡Tenéis que dejar el coche preparado para cuando vengan los chicos! ¡No pienso subir a los niños a un coche sin que haya sido revisado previamente!

-¡Sí, señora!- exclamó Finn, llevándose la mano a la frente al estilo militar- ¿Rach, tú quieres comer algo?- le preguntó, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-Mmm… una pieza de fruta sería perfecto. Gracias, Em- le agradeció con una sonrisa, yendo al baño a prepararse.

Cuando poco después llegaron todos los demás, los chicos subieron rápidamente a sus respectivos coches. En cuanto Finn se aseguró de que todo estaba listo, arrancó el motor y giró el volante hacia la autopista que los llevaría al gran zoo de Columbus.

El viaje transcurrió rápidamente para Rachel y Emily, que no podían parar de reír a causa de los chistes y anécdotas que Puck les contaba desde el asiento del copiloto. Ambas sonrieron con dulzura al contemplar a sus hijos, que dormían plácidamente en sus sillitas con sus pequeñas manos entrelazadas. En cuanto llegaron al zoo, Rachel bajó del coche con cuidado y después fue rápidamente a recoger a Chris, que siguió durmiendo tranquilamente entre sus brazos. La joven no pudo evitar acercarlo un poco más hacia sí, estrechándolo con suavidad mientras besaba sus mejillas. Sin embargo, un ruido procedente de los árboles atrajo su atención, paralizando su cuerpo por completo mientras apretaba con más fuerza a su pequeño contra ella a modo de protección.

-¿Qui… quién anda ahí?- preguntó la joven en un susurro, mirando fijamente entre los árboles sin abandonar su posición defensiva.

Todos dejaron rápidamente lo que estaban haciendo para mirar en su dirección totalmente sorprendidos.

-¿Rach, va todo bien?- preguntó Finn, que ya estaba a su lado y la miraba con el ceño ligeramente fruncido- ¿Quieres que volvamos a casa?

-Yo… juraría que… había visto…- balbuceó ella, agachando la cabeza avergonzada al sentirse observada por todos y haberlos preocupado sin motivo- No, por favor… - susurró, liberando ligeramente a Chris de su abrazo- Quiero hacer esto por Chris…

-De acuerdo…- concedió él no muy convencido, alzando el mentón de ella para mirarla directamente a los ojos- Pero si en algún momento sientes que todo esto puede contigo no dudes en decírmelo, ¿vale?- pidió él, con su sonrisa de medio lado.

-Te lo prometo- respondió ella relajando un poco la tensión de su rostro.

Tras mirar entre los árboles una última vez, Rachel siguió al resto, empujando con cuidado el carrito de Chris hacia la gran entrada del zoo. Una vez allí, las chicas se sentaron en unos bancos junto a la puerta mientras los chicos esperaban la cola que había en las taquillas para comprar las entradas.

-¡Ey, Finn! ¡¿Te encuentras bien?!- le preguntó Puck, al ver que éste tenía la vista fija en el banco donde esperaban las chicas.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Perdona! ¿Qué decíais?- respondió él con otra pregunta, volviendo a la realidad.

-Finn, creo que deberías relajarte un poco…-le aconsejó Kurt, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro- Ya verás como todo sale bien y al final conseguimos que Rach pase un buen rato.

-No, sé… la veo demasiado nerviosa… tal vez haya sido un error venir aquí tan pronto…- susurró el joven, mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras fruncía el ceño.

-¡Ey, no pienses eso! ¡Vamos, anímate! ¡Todo saldrá bien!- exclamó Puck, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda para después dirigirse a la taquilla.

Una vez compraron las entradas, los chicos se adentraron en el recinto al tiempo que decidían sobre el plano la ruta que iban a seguir.

-¡Yo quiero empezar por la zona de las aves! ¡Los tonos rosas de los flamencos son ideales!- exclamó Kurt, dando saltitos alrededor de Blaine, que sonrió al ver el rostro de confusión de Puck.

-¡Ay, a mí me encantaría empezar por los animales marinos!- admitió Quinn, apoyándose en el brazo de Sam.

-¡¿Pero os habéis vuelto todos locos?! ¡Los mejores son los monos y los gorilas! ¡No ningún avestruz con plumas rosas!- intervino Puck, con una mueca de desagrado.

-¡No son avestruces, son flamencos africanos, animal!- espetó Kurt, resoplando.

Mientras tanto, ajena a la conversación de sus amigos y sin dejar de mirar a su alrededor, Rachel mecía con nerviosismo el carrito de Chris, que acababa de despertar y observaba todo con curiosidad. Emily, que no la había perdido de vista en ningún momento, decidió introducirla en la conversación.

-¡Bueno, ya basta! ¡No hemos venido hasta aquí para discutir!- resolvió, en un suspiro- ¡Yo propongo que sea Rach quien decida la primera parada!- sentenció, estrechando la mano de su amiga con cariño.

-¡¿Qu… qué?! Yo… eh… - respondió ella, sin dejar de mirar el ir y venir de la multitud.

-¿Rachel, te encuentras bien?- le preguntó Emily en un susurro mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-¡Sí, sí!- le aseguró ella, en un tono poco convincente- Yo creo que… podríamos empezar por… ¡Los leones marinos!- respondió rápidamente al ver esa especie en uno de los carteles del zoo.

-De acuerdo-concedió Emily, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido- En ese caso, será mejor que nos demos prisa si queremos encontrar buenos sitios, la exhibición empieza en cuarenta minutos...

Dicho esto, todos se encaminaron hacia la zona donde tendría lugar el espectáculo, mientras observaban los animales que iban encontrándose por el camino. Rachel, que arrastraba consigo el carrito de Chris, sonrió al ver cómo Finn le explicaba al pequeño, que observaba todo con ojos muy abiertos, los nombres cada uno de los animales que iban visitando, para poco después compadecerse cuando señaló un patito que había quedado rezagado del resto y se dirigía tan rápido como podía hacia el lago. Finalmente, tras echar un vistazo a los rinocerontes y dar de comer a los flamencos, al lado de los pingüinos africanos y las focas grises descubrieron el lugar donde tendría lugar la exhibición de los leones marinos.

Kurt y Quinn enseguida se apresuraron a buscar algún asiento libre entre las gradas, seguidos poco después por el resto, que caminaban como podían entre los asientos. Rachel y Finn fueron los últimos en llegar, ya que tuvieron que detenerse unos segundos para sacar a Chris del carrito. En cuanto Finn lo tuvo en brazos, tras besar su cabeza se lo pasó a Rachel para poder cerrar el cochecito del bebé. Ella lo recibió con una sonrisa para después jugar con él, al tiempo que le susurraba dulces palabras al oído. El pequeño miró a su alrededor con una enorme curiosidad en sus ojos, fijando finalmente su atención en un puesto de venta de comestibles que había cerca de allí, dónde el dueño tendía a otro niño una bolsa de gusanitos.

-¿Chris, qué ocurre?- preguntó Rachel, al ver cómo éste extendía con todas sus fuerzas sus bracitos en dirección opuesta al espectáculo- ¡Oh, las golosinas! ¿Quieres que te compremos algo?- adivinó, sonriendo al ver cómo su pequeño asentía- ¿Finn, te parece bien que…?

Ella se giró para obtener una respuesta, pero se detuvo al comprobar que se había alejado unos pasos para dejar el carrito de Chris junto al de Irina. Rachel suspiró, algo nerviosa, al observar cómo Chris se iba retorciendo cada vez más en sus brazos. Finalmente, al ver que Chris no paraba de moverse y que Finn se entretenía buscando algo en el cochecito, se encaminó rápidamente hacia el puesto, dónde finalmente el niño escogió una bolsa de gusanitos de maíz. Rachel sonrió a su pequeño, aliviada al haber completado aquella tarea con éxito. Sin embargo, cuando iba a darse la vuelta para marcharse, sintió una mano posándose débilmente sobre su hombro. El tiempo pareció detenerse para ella, que sintió cómo un escalofrío recorría su espalda de arriba abajo, impidiéndole realizar ningún movimiento.

-No… por favor no me hagas daño…-suplicó, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras aferraba cada vez con más fuerza el cuerpo de su hijo contra el suyo en una postura defensiva.

-Señorita… disculpe…

Rachel siguió hablando en voz apenas audible al tiempo que sus temblores aumentaban por momentos. Tan sólo fue capaz de abrir los ojos unos segundos después, al escuchar a Finn, que ya se había situado a su lado y rodeaba su espalda de forma protectora.

-¡Rach! ¡Lo siento, lo siento mucho! ¿Te encuentras bien?- le preguntó, acogiéndola con ansiedad entre sus brazos al tiempo que la gente los observaba sin entender nada.

-S… sí-logró responder ella, hundiendo la cabeza en su pecho totalmente avergonzada- sólo ha sido un susto…

-Señor… yo… sólo quería darle la bufanda del niño… se le había caído al coger la bolsa de gusanitos…- intentó explicarse el hombre, tendiéndole la prenda a Finn- siento mucho haberla asustado…

-No se preocupe, no pasa nada…- le disculpó Finn, llevándose a Rachel rápidamente de la multitud que comenzaba a formarse a su alrededor.

Una vez se alejaron, Finn se detuvo para contemplar el rostro de Rachel, que seguía aferrando a Chris con fuerza y rehusaba mirarle a los ojos.

-Rachel, mírame por favor…- le suplicó él, acercándose más a ella.

-Yo… siento mucho todo esto… ha sido culpa mía… Chris quería los gusanitos y yo…

-Chsss- le hizo callar Finn, poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios- no digas eso… soy yo el que tengo que pedirte perdón, he sido un completo inconsciente al dejarte sola en un momento así…- dijo él, con una punzada de culpabilidad creciendo en su pecho- No te preocupes, en cuanto termine la exhibición nos marchamos. Nunca deberíamos haber venido a un lugar así tan pronto…

-¡No, no por favor!- exclamó ella, alzando el rostro- ¡No volveré a separarme del grupo, te lo prometo!

-Pero, Rach yo…

-Por favor… necesito hacer esto por Chris, Finn… no puedo fallarle ahora…-rogó en un susurro, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Finn frunció el ceño, mordiéndose el labio inferior con indecisión, por un lado la idea de sacar a Rachel al exterior en estas condiciones le parecía un error, pero por otro sabía que tarde o temprano tendrían que afrontar la realidad y lo que ello conllevaba. En último lugar dirigió su mirada hacia Chris, que reía entusiasmado señalando el lugar donde se iba a desarrollar la exhibición de los leones marinos.

-Está bien…-concedió él, no muy convencido- ¡Pero si en algún momento necesitas salir de aquí dímelo!- le pidió, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-¡Gracias!- exclamó ella, abrazándole con fuerza- ¡Te prometo que así lo haré!

Rachel cogió a Chris en brazos y ambos siguieron a Finn hacia el lugar donde estaba el resto.

-¡Finn, Rachel! ¡Venid, sentaos aquí!- dijo Emily, señalando un par de asientos vacíos que había entre Quinn y ella.

Finn tomó a Chris de los brazos de Rachel en cuanto tomaron asiento, para que pudiese charlar tranquilamente con Quinn. Finalmente se giró, dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio, para encontrarse con los ojos de su prima que no se habían despegado de él ni un segundo y lo miraban con preocupación.

-Finn, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Por qué habéis tardado tanto?-cuestionó la joven, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño- He estado a punto de mandar a Puck a buscaros… ¿va todo bien?

-Sí, Em… eso creo- respondió él, llevándose una mano al rostro.

-¿Cómo que eso creo?- inquirió ella, con los ojos muy abiertos- ¡Finn Christopher Hudson! ¡Ya estás tardando en contarme qué ha pasado!- le amenazó ella, zarandeando su brazo con urgencia.

-¡Chsttt! ¡No, ahora no es el momento!- le replicó él en un susurro, para después mirar disimuladamente a Rachel, que parecía no haberse percatado de su conversación- Te prometo que te contaré todo cuando volvamos a casa.

-Finn, me estás asustando… tal vez sería mejor que nos marcháramos ahora… ya es la tercera vez que la ves nerviosa…

-No, no puedo… le he prometido que no lo haría... ella quiere quedarse por Chris…- le explicó él, agachando la cabeza a modo de resignación.

-Mmm… no sé Finn… quizá deberíamos llamar a Lau o tal vez contar con la opinión de un profesional, ¿no crees?- sugirió Emily, observando a Rachel con disimulo.

-No sé, yo…

El chillido de emoción de su hijo interrumpió su respuesta, indicándole que el espectáculo acababa de comenzar. Rachel lo acogió en sus brazos justo en el momento en el que el enorme animal hacía su aparición en el escenario acompañado por su entrenadora. Todos observaron muy impresionados sus increíbles acrobacias y se asombraron al comprobar cuán inteligente era esa especie. Al final, todos se pusieron de pie, aplaudiendo entusiasmados, para después dirigirse a la zona especialmente habilitada para comer. Finn estaba tan pendiente de Rachel que apenas podía probar bocado. Por su parte la joven no le quitaba el ojo de encima a su pequeño, que dormía plácidamente junto a Irina en sus cochecitos.

-Finn, creo que deberíamos hablar de esto seriamente- apuntó Emily, presa de la inquietud- No podemos seguir así por más tiempo…

-Lo sé, Em… ¿Pero qué quieres que haga si me lo ha pedido por Chris?- dijo él, con la voz cargada de angustia- ¡¿Acaso crees que sería mejor sacarla de aquí por la fuerza?!

-Pues… ¡No lo sé! ¡Tal vez sí, Finn!- respondió la joven, mordiéndose el labio inferior- Mira, lo he estado pensando y creo que lo mejor es que Puck y yo nos quedemos un par de semanas más hasta que todo esto se solucione…

-¡No, nada de eso!- replicó él, de forma tajante- Ya es hora de que vosotros viváis vuestra vida, Emily.

-¡Pero lo importante ahora es que Rach se recupere! ¡Eso sólo lo conseguirá con su familia cerca!

-Rachel va a estar con su familia que somos Chris y yo- le recordó él, en un tono más suave- Nosotros la cuidaremos para que todo vuelva a ser como antes, te lo prometo.

Emily no pudo evitar sonreír ante sus palabras al tiempo que lo miraba con ternura.

-Eso no hace falta que lo digas, Finn. Todos vemos a diario como te desvives por ella- le confesó, con lágrimas de emoción cubriendo sus ojos marrones- Nadie mejor que tú podría quererla, cuidarla y protegerla, de eso estoy totalmente segura.

-Por eso te pido que no cambiemos el plan establecido- rogó él, agradecido por sus palabras- En cuanto volvamos a casa hablaremos y después vosotros os marcharéis a vuestro hogar a disfrutar la felicidad que merecéis.

-De acuerdo… tan sólo espero que no te moleste que os visite con frecuencia…

-¡Por supuesto que no me molesta! ¡Qué cosas dices, Em! ¡Puedes venir a vernos tantas veces como quieras!

-Gracias, Finn…-consiguió decir ella, reprimiendo las lágrimas-No sabes lo feliz que me hace sentir que por fin he formado una familia y puedo sentirla tan cerca.

-No me des las gracias, más bien soy yo el agradecido por todo lo que has hecho por nosotros. No sé qué habría sido de Chris sin tus cuidados y sin los juegos con su prima.

-Sí, esos dos se entienden a las mil maravillas- reconoció ella, mirando a los pequeños con una gran sonrisa- Pero prométeme que pensarás lo que te he dicho de buscar ayuda para Rach.

-Sí, lo pensaré…

En cuanto terminaron de comer, continuaron con el paseo para ver los animales que les faltaban. Todos estallaron en carcajadas al contemplar el rostro de felicidad de Puck al entrar en la zona donde estaban los gorilas. Incluso los más pequeños se rieron al ver cómo uno de los animales se había aproximado al cristal e imitaba con gran precisión todos sus gestos. Finalmente, tras echar un vistazo al área de las aves, llegó la tarde y con ella el momento de ver el espectáculo de los delfines. Los chicos entraron corriendo al delfinario para encontrar los mejores sitios. Rachel apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Finn mientras esperaban, sin dejar de sostener a Chris que jugaba alegremente con Irina. Casi una hora después dio comienzo la exhibición, en la que destacaban un total de cinco delfines quienes, junto a sus entrenadores, hacían las delicias del público con sus ejercicios. Unos minutos después, el espectáculo terminó y los chicos permanecieron en sus asientos, esperando a que el lugar estuviese más despejado para marcharse. Rachel dejó a un adormilado Chris en su carrito, al tiempo que se giraba para charlar con Kurt y Quinn. Por otro lado Emily y Finn, que no habían dejado de vigilar a Rachel en todo el rato, se alejaron unos pasos del grupo para hablar.

-Bueno… ¿Cómo la has visto?- preguntó Finn, más relajado al ver cómo su novia había disfrutado al ver la exhibición.

-La verdad es que más tranquila, pero no podemos confiarnos, Finn- respondió ella, en un suspiro- Yo todavía sigo pensando que lo mejor sería buscar ayuda en alguna parte.

-No sé, Em… ¿Tú crees que Rach podría confiar sus temores a un desconocido o desconocida?

-Bueno, no sé… yo…

Un par de voces gritando sus nombres hizo que se girasen al instante, para descubrir únicamente a Kurt y a Quinn, que se movían como podían para alcanzar a Rachel, que caminaba con paso decidido hacia la cristalera donde estaban los delfines.

-¡Rachel, espera!- suplicó Kurt, intentando alcanzarla entre la multitud.

Finn corrió hacia donde estaba Quinn, que seguía a Kurt como podía.

-¡Quinn! ¡¿Qué ha pasado?!

-No sé… estábamos charlando tranquilamente y de repente se ha girado, ha visto algo y ha salido corriendo sin que pudiésemos detenerla…

-¿Qué…?- preguntó él, con el ceño fruncido, sin entender nada- Pero eso no es posible… Rachel no haría… Un momento, ¿dónde está Chris?- logró preguntar, con el rostro pálido del susto.

-Puck se lo ha llevado con Irina para que viesen los delfines más de cerca… ¿Por qué?

Sin perder un segundo, Finn salió corriendo sin siquiera responderle hacia uno de los pasillos laterales que conducían a la parte delantera del delfinario. Una vez allí comenzó a buscar entre la gente alguna pista sobre dónde podía estar Rachel o Puck con los niños.

Por otro lado, Rachel corría hacia el hombre que tenía en brazos a su hijo con los puños apretados. En cuanto lo tuvo al lado, se abalanzó contra él, golpeando su espalda con todas sus fuerzas mientras le gritaba.

-¡SUELTA A MI HIJO, DESGRACIADO!- le ordenó sin dejar de golpear a aquella persona, que se dio la vuelta totalmente impresionada.

-¡Rach! ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Soy yo! ¡Soy Puck!

Sin embargo Rachel lo ignoró y siguió golpeándolo al tiempo que trataba de arrebatarle al pequeño de los brazos, que comenzó a gimotear asustado.

-¡NO, NO VOLVERÉ A PERDERLO! ¡ES MI HIJO, DÁMELO!

-¡Rachel, por favor cálmate! ¡Rachel, mírame!- suplicó él, esquivando sus golpes como podía.

-¡HE DICHO QUE ME LO DES!- chilló, clavándole las uñas en un brazo.

-¡AH!- exclamó él dando un paso atrás sin dejar a Chris, con un arañazo que sangraba levemente.

Rachel se llevó las dos manos al rostro al contemplar la herida, horrorizada por lo sucedido. Poco a poco alzó la mirada para observar cómo Puck la contemplaba con los ojos como platos sin dejar de sostener a Chris en sus brazos, que la miraba sin dejar de llorar. Aquella escena fue demasiado dolorosa para ella, que comenzó a retroceder al tiempo que las lágrimas inundaban rápidamente sus mejillas. Justo cuando iba a girarse para salir corriendo de ahí, su cuerpo chocó contra el de alguien. Rachel alzó la cabeza para encontrarse con los ojos de Finn, que la miraron con ansiedad y preocupación. Sin pensarlo dos veces se arrojó a sus brazos, llorando desconsoladamente, en busca de su protección. El joven la abrazó con fuerza, acercándola más hacia sí, apoyando su barbilla en sus cabellos. Un minuto después, Finn alzó el rostro para mirar a Puck, que observaba la escena inmóvil, con el niño aún entre sus brazos, algo más tranquilo al ver allí a su padre. Con un leve movimiento de cabeza le indicó que lo acompañase junto al resto para abandonar aquel lugar cuanto antes.

Cuando llegaron al coche, Finn ayudó a Rachel a subir con cuidado para después dejar a Chris a su lado, que dormía algo inquieto en su sillita. El joven iba a cerrar la puerta para ponerse al volante, pero la mano de Rach sobre la suya se lo impidió.

-Yo… Lo… lo siento mucho…- consiguió decir, reanudando sus sollozos.

Finn corrió hacia el otro lado para estrecharla de nuevo entre sus brazos, acunándola como si fuese un bebé frágil e indefenso.

-Chsss-le susurró al oído, besando sus cabellos-No pasa nada… ya ha pasado todo…

-¿Dónde está Puck?-preguntó, mirando a su alrededor- ¡Tengo que pedirle perdón!

-Puck está perfectamente, sólo ha sido un rasguño, Rach- dijo, intentando tranquilizarla.

-¡No, Finn! ¡Me he comportado como un monstruo! ¡Ahora hasta Chris me tendrá miedo!-exclamó, con la respiración acelerada al tiempo que su llanto aumentaba.

-¡No, no digas eso!- respondió él, negando con la cabeza, sin dejar de abrazarla- ¡Tú no eres ningún monstruo! ¿Me oyes? -dijo él, mirándola a los ojos- Todo se va a arreglar… tan sólo necesitabas más tiempo antes de venir a un lugar como este…

-Finn, tengo miedo… ¿Y si no logro superarlo? ¿Y si ahora Chris no quiere estar conmigo? ¡No podría soportarlo!

-¡No, nada de eso! Chris es aún muy pequeño, Rach. Ya verás como todo mejora con el tiempo. No sé… A lo mejor necesitamos la ayuda de alguien más… de un profesional… - dijo, esperando su respuesta con un nudo en la garganta.

Rachel se separó ligeramente, para poder mirarlo fijamente a los ojos mientras pensaba en lo que él acababa de decirle.

-Oh…

-¡Sólo haremos lo que tú quieras, Rach! ¡No tenemos que decidirlo ahora!-la calmó, estrechando sus manos con cariño.

-Lo sé… te prometo que lo pensaré…

Una hora después, Rachel descansaba ya en su habitación mientras Puck y Emily terminaban de recoger sus cosas para marcharse a su casa.

-Finn… ¿Seguro que no quieres que me quede con vosotros esta noche?-insistió Emily, mirándolo con tristeza.

-No, no te preocupes… Me las apañaré…-le aseguró él, dejándose caer en el sofá con muestras evidentes de cansancio en el rostro.

-Pero…

-¡Vamos, Em!-intervino Puck, acercándose a ella- Ya es hora de que los dejemos a solas-le recordó, acariciando su brazo con ternura-Finn, ya sabes que si necesitas cualquier cosa aquí estamos.

-Gracias, tío- respondió, esbozando una media sonrisa-Por favor, no se lo tengas en cuenta a Rach…-dijo, señalando el pequeño arañazo de su brazo izquierdo.

-Tranquilo, por mi parte está todo olvidado-le aseguró, con una sonrisa sincera-Ahora más que nunca todos tenemos que centrarnos en echarle una mano a Rachel.

-Sí…-coincidió Emily, girándose para mirar a su primo- No sé qué pensarás tú, pero yo creo que tendríamos que buscar ayuda en alguna parte…

-Ya se lo he comentado a Rach, pero no quiero tomar ninguna decisión sin contar con su aprobación, Em.

-Sí, lo comprendo. ¿Pero no crees que al menos deberíamos hablar con Lau? Tal vez ella pueda darnos algún consejo… Por favor…

-Está bien… Te prometo que mañana la llamaré-concedió, levantándose para acompañarlos a la puerta.

-¡Gracias!- exclamó Emily, con un brillo de esperanza en los ojos mientras lo abrazaba-Finn cuídate mucho y cuídala.

-Te juro que siempre lo haré-le aseguró él, con su media sonrisa.

-Mañana pasaremos a recoger las últimas cosas-dijo Puck, palmeando su espalda-Oye, dale un beso a Rach cuando despierte.

-De acuerdo, hasta mañana chicos.

El joven cerró la puerta, dejando escapar un suspiro al tiempo que emprendía el camino hacia la habitación para velar el sueño de Rachel.

A la mañana siguiente, Finn bajó con Chris las escaleras hacia la cocina para comenzar a preparar el desayuno. Una vez allí, tras dejar a Chris jugando en su parque infantil, comenzó a trocear las verduras que iba a utilizar para el plato de Rachel. Tan sólo unos minutos después, mientras daba los últimos retoques a la mesa, escuchó los tímidos pasos de ella, que acababa de entrar y esperaba indecisa junto a la puerta.

-Hola…-susurró, mirando a Chris de reojo al tiempo que avanzaba hacia su lugar en la mesa.

-¡Buenos días, Rach!-saludó él con el mayor optimismo posible, al tiempo que retiraba su silla para que pudiera sentarse-¿Has dormido bien?

-Bueno, más o menos…-respondió, sin dejar de observar a Chris, que continuaba jugando en su parquecito, con preocupación en sus ojos.

-Ey…-susurró Finn, sentándose a su lado y aferrando con cariño sus manos-Por favor, no quiero que te mortifiques pensando en lo de ayer…

-¡¿Cómo no voy a pensar en ello?! Chris… me tiene miedo, Finn…-afirmó, con lágrimas en los ojos- Me he convertido en una amenaza para mi hijo…

-¡No, nada de eso!- exclamó él, retirando con su pulgar las lágrimas de sus mejillas- Ahora mismo te demostraré que te equivocas.

Rachel observó perpleja cómo Finn se levantaba en un solo movimiento para después dirigirse a toda prisa hacia el lugar dónde seguía jugando su hijo. El joven revolvió sus cabellos con cariño y a continuación lo recogió para finalmente llevarlo a la mesa junto a ella.

-Finn…- fue todo lo que pudo decir, al ver que los ojos de Chris estaban ahora sobre ella.

-Vamos Rach, háblale…-le animó Finn, con su sonrisa de medio lado- No tengas miedo…

La joven miró al pequeño sin saber qué hacer, tratando de adivinar sus pensamientos. Por su parte el niño permanecía inmóvil aferrado a la camisa de su padre, mirándola con interés a través de sus hermosos ojos marrones. Rachel respiró profundamente para después comenzar a mover su mano lentamente hacia él, que lentamente empezó a imitar sus movimientos.

-Chris… soy mamá…- le susurró ella con una sonrisa débil, dejando escapar una lágrima de emoción- Por favor, no me tengas miedo…Te quiero, te quiero mucho…

Al volver a escuchar la voz de su madre, cálida y suave, los ojos del pequeño volvieron a iluminarse al tiempo que extendía sus bracitos hacia ella, reclamando su atención con una sonrisa. Tan sólo un segundo después Rachel ya lo había acogido en su regazo, meciéndolo suavemente al tiempo que llenaba su rostro de besos.

-Gracias, Finn- le agradeció, estrechando su mano con cariño para poco después volver a centrarse en Chris.

-No hay nada que agradecer, Rach- respondió él, agradeciendo aquel acercamiento por parte de ella- Chris aún es muy pequeño para entender todo lo que está pasando… para él siempre serás su madre a la que adora.

-Eso espero- dijo ella en un suspiro, visiblemente más relajada- De todas maneras he estado pensando que tienes razón.

-¿Cómo? ¿Sobre qué?

-Al principio no quería verlo, pero… es evidente que necesito ayuda para superar esto, Finn- admitió, bajando ligeramente la mirada para evitar mirarle a los ojos.

-Rach, mírame- suplicó él, alzando su rostro con cuidado- No quiero que te sientas mal ni te avergüences por esto, ¿me oyes? Todos en algún momento hemos necesitado que nos tendiesen una mano sin embargo no todo el mundo es tan valiente como tú y se atreve a reconocerlo. No sabes lo orgulloso que me siento en este momento.

-La verdad es que me tiemblan las piernas de sólo pensar que tendré que contarle a un completo desconocido o desconocida el infierno que tuve que vivir estos meses…- confesó en un susurro- Además, me aterra la idea de estar sola sin vosotros.

-¡Ey! ¿Quién ha dicho que vayas a estar sola? ¡De eso nada! ¡Yo no pienso separarme de ti ni un momento, Rach!- le aseguró, sentándola en su regazo para poder abrazarla con fuerza- Te prometo que no te va a pasar nada malo porque yo no lo voy a permitir- prometió él, besando su frente con ternura.

-Gracias- dijo ella, acurrucándose entre sus brazos.

-No hay nada que agradecer, Rach- respondió él, con una gran sonrisa- ¿Te parece bien que hable con Lau? Hace varios días que no sabemos nada de ella ni de Jesse y tal vez pueda recomendarnos a alguien de confianza.

-¡Oh, Finn! ¡Me parece una idea estupenda! ¡La verdad es que los echo mucho de menos!- exclamó ella, con una amplia sonrisa.

-Muy bien, pues ya mismo voy a llamarla.

Rachel se retiró a su sitio para que Finn pudiera levantarse a coger el teléfono móvil que descansaba en la encimera. El joven marcó y esperó paciente al tiempo que Rachel reanudaba sus juegos con Chris.

-¿Diga?- respondió una voz mermada por el cansancio al otro lado del teléfono.

-¿Lau? ¿Eres tú?- preguntó Finn, con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Oh, Finn! ¡Sí, soy yo perdona!- se disculpó la joven, al tiempo que tomaba asiento y secaba la leve capa de sudor que cubría su frente- ¿Cómo estáis? ¿Cómo va Rachel?

-Eh… bueno ahí vamos… Esto… ¿Lau, va todo bien?-susurró Finn, alejándose ligeramente de Rachel y del niño-¿Le ha pasado algo a Jesse?

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de ella al escuchar de nuevo ese nombre. Laura inspiró profundamente durante unos segundos, luchando contra las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

-Jesse despertó hace unos días, Finn…-comenzó ella, con voz débil.

-¡Pero esa es una excelente noticia, Lau!- la interrumpió él, con una gran sonrisa.

-Finn, espera… hay algo más- le previno ella, con la voz cargada de inquietud.

-¿Lau, qué le ocurre a Jesse?- preguntó él, borrando de golpe la sonrisa de su rostro.

-La verdad es que aún no sé nada…- respondió ella, entre sollozos- Hace tres días despertó y al principio todo iba bien, pero después… Jesse me dijo que no sentía las piernas…

La joven le relató lentamente y con todo tipo de detalles lo que había ocurrido. Le explicó que llevaban tres días operándole sin éxito y que existía la posibilidad de que no pudiera volver a caminar. Finn salió de la cocina con sigilo para poder hablar con más tranquilidad sin riesgo de asustar a Rachel.

-Lau… no sabes cuánto siento todo esto… espero que todo salga bien…-le dijo con sinceridad- Ya sabes que al principio Jesse no era santo de mi devoción pero con el tiempo se ha convertido en una persona muy importante para Rach y por tanto para mí. De verdad que espero que podamos tener buenas noticias pronto. Ya sabes que aquí estamos para lo que sea- le recordó, frunciendo el ceño por la preocupación.

-Gracias, Finn- agradeció ella, entre lágrimas- Ojala los médicos puedan dar pronto con la solución y todo esto sea sólo un susto. La verdad es que tanto él como yo os echamos mucho de menos, en especial a Rachel. Por cierto, ¿Me llamabas para comentarme algo de ella?- preguntó, recordando la inseguridad en sus palabras cuando le preguntó por ella.

Ahora fue Finn el que le contó el verdadero estado de Rachel y lo que había ocurrido en el zoo el día anterior.

-Oh… parece que aún no se siente segura del todo- murmuró Lau con tristeza.

-La verdad es que no… por eso te llamo… tanto ella como yo creemos que necesita ayuda de un profesional… ¿Tú conoces a alguien que pueda ayudarnos?

-Pues… la verdad es que no… me parece que el problema de Rachel debería tratarlo un psicólogo… ¿No conocéis a ninguno que sea de confianza?

-Bueno… en el instituto hay una orientadora que es bastante buena… no es psicóloga pero tal vez pueda ayudar a Rachel.

-Pues creo que podrías empezar por ahí- dijo ella, viendo cómo un médico se acercaba a su posición- ¡Finn, tengo que dejarte! ¡Acaba de salir el médico!

-¡De acuerdo! ¡Gracias por todo y mantennos informados con lo que sea!- exclamó Finn, a modo de despedida.

-¡Te lo prometo! ¡Adiós!

Laura colgó el teléfono en el preciso momento en el que el doctor se detuvo ante ella y le rogó que lo acompañara a su despacho. La joven asintió, intentando desatar sin éxito el nudo que había decido instalarse en su garganta y en su estómago. Estos últimos días le habían quitado el apetito y cuando trataba de comer algo lo único que conseguía era un viaje al servicio para vomitar. Finalmente llegaron y el médico le indicó con un gesto indescifrable que tomase asiento. Ella obedeció, aferrando ambos lados de la silla con fuerza mientras sentía que su rostro palidecía más y más por momentos a causa de los nervios.

-Señorita… ¿se encuentra usted bien?-inquirió el doctor, examinándola con preocupación.

-¡Sí, por favor dígame cómo está!-suplicó, con ansiedad en la voz.

-Verá… acabamos de terminar la última operación y… lo siento mucho pero no hemos logrado que recupere la sensibilidad en las piernas…-sentenció el cirujano, con un toque de tristeza en la voz.

-¿Entonces… se va a quedar paralítico de por vida?- logró preguntar ella, con un hilo de voz.

-Bueno, eso no se lo puedo asegurar al cien por cien. Hoy en día existen métodos de rehabilitación y… ¡SEÑORITA!-exclamó, corriendo a recoger a la joven, que se había desmayado por el impacto de la noticia- ¡Enfermera!- gritó, alertando a una de las trabajadoras del hospital- ¡Ayúdeme a llevarla a enfermería, rápido!

Laura abrió los ojos una hora después, mirando a su alrededor totalmente aturdida. De repente la conversación con el médico acudió a su mente, llenando sus ojos de lágrimas al tiempo que se maldecía a sí misma por no haber evitado aquella situación. La joven se incorporó lentamente, decidida a salir de allí para estar con Jesse.

-¡Oiga, señorita! ¿Pero qué cree que está haciendo?- le increpó una enfermera de mediana edad que acababa de entrar a la enfermería- ¡Vuelva ahora mismo a tumbarse! ¡Le hemos extraído sangre para hacerle unos análisis y necesita recobrar fuerzas antes de ir a ningún sitio!

-Lo siento, pero me necesitan en otro lugar-le respondió, intentando incorporarse de nuevo sin éxito- Además no tengo apetito, gracias.

-¡Pues tiene que comer algo si quiere que la deje salir!

-Pero...-suplicó ella, agachando con abatimiento la cabeza a modo de rendición- De acuerdo... comeré...

-¡Así me gusta! ¡Los resultados de los análisis indican que tienes un poco de anemia! ¡Toma, este caldo calentito te sentará bien!

Laura cogió el plato que la enfermera le tendía y poco a poco consiguió tomarse la mitad.

-Ya he comido, ¿Puedo irme ya?

-Mmm…- dudó la enfermera, consultando su reloj- Tal vez un poco más tarde, cuando estés algo más fuerte. Ahora necesitas descansar-sentenció, recostándola sobre la cama.

-Pero…-trató de protestar ella, sin éxito.

-¡Nada de peros! ¡Duerme, te vendrá bien!

La enfermera salió de allí tras arroparla con las sábanas. Laura trató de incorporarse, pero de repente su cuerpo empezó a acusar un profundo cansancio que la obligó a recostarse para entrar en un profundo sueño poco después.

La luz de la mañana siguiente la despertó, dejándola algo aturdida al tiempo que abría lentamente los ojos. Cuando vio dónde se encontraba recordó todo lo que había pasado el día anterior y las palabras del doctor informándole de que la operación no había resultado. Con cuidado de no hacer ruido se levantó y, tras ponerse los zapatos, se dirigió hacia la habitación donde estaba ingresado Jesse. Al abrir la puerta se topo de cara con el doctor, que le indicó con gesto serio que la acompañase a fuera un momento.

-Buenos días... ¿Se encuentra ya mejor?

-Sí, gracias... ¿Cómo está?

-Pues la verdad es que no muy bien... he intentado hablarle de la posibilidad de hacer rehabilitación pero no quiere escucharme...- dijo el médico, dejando escapar un suspiro- Tal vez a usted la escuche...

-¿Yo? No sé, doctor... No creo que pueda conseguir gran cosa...

-¡No diga eso! ¡Usted es importante para él y él lo es para usted! ¡Si realmente quiere que se recupere tiene que animarlo a que haga la rehabilitación! ¡Si no lo hace no creo que podamos hacer nada por él!

-De acuerdo... lo intentaré...

-Perfecto, les diré a las enfermeras que os dejen a solas para que podáis hablar con tranquilidad. Por favor, ven a verme con lo que sea que decida.

-Se lo prometo, doctor.

Dicho esto, Laura entró finalmente a la habitación para encontrarse a Jesse tumbado en la cama mirando el techo con una expresión de vacío en sus ojos.

-Hola, Jesse...-susurró ella, acercándose a él y sentándose a un lado de la cama.

Jesse siguió mirando el techo como si no la hubiese escuchado. Ella bajó la cabeza e intentó acariciar su mano, que se retiró lentamente.

-¿Dónde estabas?- preguntó por fin él, con la voz cargada de dolor.

Laura inspiró profundamente, luchando contra las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

-Yo... he pasado la noche en la enfermería, me desmayé y...

-¿Entonces ya lo sabes, no? ¿Que tu novio es un completo inútil que no puede ni levantarse de esta maldita cama?- dijo él, escupiendo cada palabra al tiempo que una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso de ti mismo?- le preguntó ella, tocándole el mentón para que lo mirase.

-¡Porque es la jodida verdad! ¡Soy un paralítico, Lau! ¡Ya no podré darte la vida que mereces! ¡Ya no seré el hombre que querías que fuese! ¡Ya no soy nada! ¡No valgo para nada!- le dijo él con desesperación, llorando como un niño.

-¡No! ¡No digas eso!- suplicó ella, abrazándose a él hecha un mar de lágrimas-¡Todo saldrá bien! ¡Empezarás aquí la rehabilitación y si no da resultado buscaremos los mejores médicos! ¡Te prometo que vas a volver a caminar, Jess! ¡Yo estaré a tu lado para verlo!

-Me parece que no me has entendido... -susurró él, separándose de ella-no pienso hacer ninguna rehabilitación y mucho menos quiero que estés aquí conmigo por lástima...

-¿Qué... qué quieres decir?-

-¡Que quiero que te marches, Lau! ¡Lárgate y vive la vida que te arrebataron!- le espetó él, dándole la espalda.

-No, eso no te va a funcionar- le advirtió ella, poniéndose en pie- Lo quieras o no estaré a tu lado, con o sin rehabilitación. ¿Me has oído?

Él permaneció unos segundos en silencio, de espaldas a ella, hasta que finalmente una pregunta se escapó de sus labios.

-¿Por qué haces esto, Lau?

-¿Qué por qué hago esto? ¡Porque ya no imagino una vida sin ti a mi lado! ¡Porque por primera vez en mucho tiempo quiero volver a ser feliz! ¡Tú me hiciste volver a vivir! ¡Pero lo más importante, porque estoy perdidamente enamorada de ti y jamás permitiré que nada ni nadie vuelva a separarnos! ¿Me oyes?

Jesse se giró lentamente al oír sus palabras, con la mirada llena de amor y gratitud.

-Lau, tengo mucho miedo... ¿Y si no sale bien?

-Te prometo que no será así...- le aseguró, llenando su rostro de besos- Estamos juntos en esto, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.

Al día siguiente Jesse comenzó con la rehabilitación en el hospital. Las semanas pasaron volando entre ejercicios y consultas. Dos meses después de la operación, a pesar de que habían conseguido algunos avances, Jesse seguía sin tener sensibilidad en las piernas.

-¡Te lo dije! ¡Esto no ha servido para nada! ¡Para nada!- gritó él, llevando su silla de ruedas hacia la cama- ¡Aceptémoslo, nunca más podré volver a caminar! ¡Nunca!

-No, por favor, no te rindas ahora...- le suplicó ella, con evidente cansancio en la voz.

-¡Lo ves! ¡Tú también estás cansada de hacer lo mismo cada día para no conseguir nada al final! ¡Lo mejor es que volvamos a casa y dejemos de perder el tiempo aquí!

Laura iba a contestarle, cuando de repente le fallaron las fuerzas y tuvo que apoyarse en una silla.

-¡Lau! ¿Qué te pasa? -preguntó él, alarmado al ver la palidez de su rostro- ¡Enfermera, ayuda!

Las enfermeras acudieron poco después y a regañadientes consiguieron llevarse a Laura a la enfermería, donde le repitieron los análisis. Unos minutos más tarde, una de las enfermeras salió para decirle que en una semana tendrían los resultados y que debía descansar y comer algo antes de volver a la habitación. Cuando llegó allí se encontró a Jesse esperándola ya tendido en la cama, observándola con preocupación.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué te han dicho?-preguntó, al tiempo que ella se sentaba a su lado.

-No es nada, tan sólo estoy un poco cansada.

-¿Pero te han hecho alguna prueba o algo?

-Sí, unos análisis, pero hasta dentro de una semana no tendrán los resultados, yo creo que sigo con anemia...

-Lau, tienes que comer más, últimamente no pruebas apenas bocado.

-Es que tengo un nudo en el estómago, Jess...-susurró ella, entrelazando su mano con la de él- Pero ahora lo que importa es que te recuperes tú y para eso tienes que seguir con la rehabilitación...

-Lau, no...-suplicó él, agachando la cabeza abatido- Ya has visto que no sirve de nada...

-¡Eso no es cierto! ¡A veces cuando el médico te pincha lo sientes! ¡Eso tiene que significar algo!

-No sé, Lau... yo ya estoy cansado de todo esto...

-Tan sólo una semana más, por favor...

-De acuerdo, esperaremos al resultado de tu análisis y volveremos a Lima.

-Está bien...

Una semana después, cuando el médico acudió a hablar con Jesse, Laura se encaminó hacia la enfermería para recoger los resultados de sus análisis. La joven caminaba despacio, algo cansada. La situación de Jesse le quitaba el sueño prácticamente todas las noches y por las mañanas se sorprendía vomitando lo poco que tenía en el estómago a causa de los nervios. Finalmente llegó a la enfermería, dónde la enfermera que la atendió la primera vez que estuvo allí la recibió con una sonrisa.

-¡Hola, cielo! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! ¿Has venido a por lo de los análisis verdad?- le preguntó, con un guiño de complicidad que hizo que la joven frunciera el ceño algo confusa- ¡Bueno, aquí están!-exclamó, sacando un sobre del fichero con una gran sonrisa- ¡Por cierto! ¡Enhorabuena!

-¿Enhorabuena? ¿Por qué?-preguntó Lau, pensando que aquella mujer la había confundido con otra persona.

-¡Ay, hija! ¡Pues por tu embarazo! ¿Por qué sino?- preguntó la mujer, tendiéndole el sobre que llevaba su nombre.

Laura se la quedó mirando con ojos como platos, incapaz de creer lo que aquella mujer acababa de decirle.¿Podría estar esa mujer en lo cierto? ¿Realmente podría estar embarazada de Jesse después de una sola noche juntos? Su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas, hasta el punto que pensó que iba a desmayarse de nuevo.

-¿Có... cómo dice?

-¡Estás embarazada de más de dos meses, querida! ¡Mira, aquí lo pone!- le indicó, señalándole los análisis- ¿Es que no lo sabías?

-Oh, Dios mío... no puede ser... -susurró ella, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-¡Dios mío! ¿Te encuentras bien, tesoro?- preguntó la enfermera, ayudándola a tomar asiento en la camilla.

-Sí, eso creo… yo…-balbuceó ella, con la mente completamente en blanco.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Es que no lo quieres?

-¿Cómo?-preguntó ella, sin entender- ¡Oh, no es eso! Es que yo…

-¿No has estado con ningún hombre en las últimos meses?

-Yo… sí…

-¿Entonces qué es lo que pasa?

-Pues… verá yo… sufrí un aborto hace algunos años y no creo que pueda…

-¡Tonterías! ¡Las mujeres podemos perder un bebé y con el tiempo engendrar otro! ¡Una cosa no tiene que ver con la otra!

-Es que… no fue un aborto natural- confesó con un hilo de voz, al borde del llanto.

-Oh, lo siento mucho...-la abrazó la mujer, comprendiendo la situación- Bueno, pero ya verás como esta vez todo saldrá bien…

-No sé... tengo miedo...-confesó ella, dejando escapar una lágrima por su rostro.

-¡No hay porque tener miedo!- le tranquilizó la enfermera, estrechando su mano- Si quieres puedo hablar con alguno de nuestros ginecólogos para que te confirme que todo está bien.

-Yo... es que tengo que volver con Jesse…

-¿Él es el padre?

-Sí…

-Bueno, tal vez querrás decírselo a él primero y luego puedes ir al ginecólogo para que te examine, aunque los análisis indican que va todo bien.

-La verdad es que no sé qué hacer... ni siquiera sé si él quiere tenerlo...

-Pues ve y díselo, querida-le aconsejó, con una sonrisa maternal- Si necesitas cualquier cosas no dudes en venir a preguntarme.

-Muchas gracias...

Laura se despidió, reanudando el camino hacia la habitación de Jesse. De repente miles de recuerdos y de sensaciones acudieron a su mente. La emoción al sentir el crecimiento paulatino del vientre, el sonido acelerado de su diminuto corazón latiendo dentro de ti, las primeras patadas. La imagen de su pequeña Lucía acudió a su mente y sólo pudo llorar, llevándose instintivamente la mano al vientre. Laura cerró los ojos y pensó en la posibilidad de estar embarazada de nuevo. Sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa de esperanza iluminó su rostro. Si aquella enfermera estaba en lo cierto y tenía en su vientre un nuevo bebé lucharía por él o ella hasta la muerte.

-Esta vez todo saldrá bien… te lo prometo- susurró con una sonrisa débil, entrando en la habitación inmediatamente después.

Sin embargo, todo rastro de felicidad desapareció de su rostro al contemplar la escena que estaba desarrollándose ante sus ojos. Laura observó muy aturdida cómo el doctor abandonaba la habitación a toda prisa, dejando a Jesse hecho un mar de lágrimas.

-Jesse… ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó ella, olvidando por unos instantes lo del embarazo.

-Ese doctor… me ha dado la prueba que demuestra que sólo seré una carga para ti por el resto de tu vida…

-¿Qué? ¡¿Pero de qué hablas?! ¡Ya te dije que pase lo que pase estaré contigo!

-¡Pero ahora todo es diferente! ¡Esto lo cambia todo! ¡No podemos estar juntos!-exclamó, moviéndose con su silla de ruedas por toda la habitación.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Pero qué es lo que te ha dicho el doctor?!

-Lau, yo… nunca podré darte eso que tanto anhelas…

-¿El qué?

-Un hijo… el médico ha dicho que lo más probable es que haya quedado prácticamente estéril tras el accidente… Sólo un milagro podría hacer realidad tu deseo de ser madre si sigues a mi lado…-sentenció, reanudando su llanto.

-No me lo puedo creer…

-¿Es que crees que estoy de broma? ¡¿Cómo puedes pensar que jugaría con una cosa así?!- le espetó, claramente ofendido.

-¡No! ¡No es eso! Es que… en realidad tiene gracia…- dijo ella, con una sonrisa.

-¿El qué es tan gracioso?

-Pues, que al parecer los milagros existen…

-¿Qué…? ¿Pero qué…?

A Jesse no le hizo falta terminar la pregunta al ver la felicidad que había en el rostro de ella.

-Lau… estás…

-Sí… da la casualidad de que antes del accidente estuvimos juntos y bueno… no sé si será un milagro pero…

A Lau no pudo decir nada, ya que Jesse la sorprendió agarrándola por la cintura para sentarla en su regazo al tiempo que comenzaba a llenar su rostro de besos.

-¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Vamos a ser padres! ¡Voy a poder darte lo que tanto deseabas!- exclamó, tomando su cara entre sus manos para besarla con dulzura.

-Sí, vamos a ser padres- le confirmó ella con una sonrisa- Tan sólo espero que esta vez no ocurra nada malo- susurró ella, con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Porque pienso cuidaros a ti y a ese pequeñín o pequeñina con mi vida si es necesario!

-¡Ay, Jesse! ¡Te quiero! ¡No sabes lo feliz que soy ahora mismo!

-¡Yo también! ¡Te prometo que a partir de ahora se acabó el pesimismo! ¡Voy a luchar por volver a caminar!

-¿Qué? ¿En serio? ¿Vas a seguir con la rehabilitación?- preguntó ella, con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Sí, ahora vamos a formar una familia y quiero estar al cien por cien para cuando nazca este bebé!

Mientras tanto en Lima, Rachel acababa de terminar su última sesión con Emma después de más de dos meses de terapia. La joven abandonó la oficina con una sonrisa, para encontrarse como siempre a Finn y a Chris esperándola a la salida. El pequeño correteó alegremente hacia ella, agarrándose a la tela de su vestido para mantenerse en pie.

-¡Hola, pequeño!- le saludó ella, sin perder de vista a Finn, que caminaba hacia ella con su sonrisa de medio lado-Hola, Finn-le saludó, sonrojándose ligeramente.

En las últimas semanas las cosas entre ellos habían mejorado tanto que Rachel no se explicaba cómo todavía él no había tratado de darle un beso. Todo lo contrario, Finn era dulce y paciente con ella y en ningún momento la presionaba para hacer nada que no quisiera. La joven le sonrió, tomando la mano que él le tendía mientras se alejaban del despacho de Emma. Sin embargo, frunció el ceño al ver que se desviaban de la salida y se dirigían en cambio hacia el auditorio.

-Finn, ¿por qué vamos al salón de actos?-le preguntó ella algo nerviosa, aferrándose a su brazo sin dejar de sostener a Chris.

-Tranquila, muy pronto lo sabrás-le aseguró él, besando su frente con ternura.

Finalmente llegaron al auditorio para encontrarse en el escenario a todos sus amigos.

-¡¿Pero qué significa todo esto?!- preguntó Rachel con una gran sonrisa, encaminándose a toda prisa hacia su posición.

-¡Sorpresa!-exclamaron todos al mismo tiempo, abrazándola en círculo.

-¿Pero…?-preguntó ella, sin entender aun lo que estaba pasando.

-¡Rach, todo esto lo hemos organizado para celebrar que hoy terminaste la terapia!-exclamó Quinn, estrechando su mano con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Muchísimas gracias, chicos!- exclamó ella, visiblemente emocionada-¡La verdad es que yo también estoy muy contenta!

-¡Bueno, ya basta de charla! ¡Hay que llevarla ya para el camerino! ¡Con ese vestido no puede cantar en condiciones!- Interrumpió Kurt, guiñándola un ojo.

Antes de que Rachel pudiera darse cuenta las chicas ya la habían arrastrado hacía el camerino para su primer cambio de vestuario. Cuando salió Kurt ya la esperaba para cantar el tema "_For good" _del musical Wicked.

Rachel abrazó a Kurt al terminar la canción, dejando escapar algunas lágrimas de emoción. A continuación, volvió a cambiarse de ropa, esta vez para cantar "_I feel pretty/unpretty"_ con Quinn.

watch?v=Rh1MYUwne-0

Poco a poco todos fueron subiendo al escenario hasta que en último lugar llego el momento en el que Rachel cantaría con Finn. La joven volvió a entrar al camerino, donde la vistieron toda de negro. En esta ocasión, cuando preguntó cuál era la canción que iban a interpretar, todos sonrieron para decirle a coro.

-¡La canción que Finn escribió para ti, Rach!

Rachel sonrió de oreja a oreja al oír eso. "_Pretending_" era un tema original que Finn había compuesto en su ausencia y se enamoró de él desde la primera vez que escuchó la letra. Tras respirar profundamente tomó posición donde le indicaron las chicas poco antes de que empezasen a sonar los primeros compases de la canción.

Al final del tema, Rachel y Finn se miraron fijamente sin decir nada. El mundo pareció detenerse durante algunos segundos en los que sólo existían ellos dos. Poco a poco ambos se acercaron para fundirse en aquel beso tan esperado por los dos.

Rachel se apretó más contra Finn, en un intento de profundizar más aún aquel beso, si es que aquello era posible. Él por su parte tomó su rostro en sus manos, disfrutando de aquel momento y deseando que no acabara jamás. Los chicos siguieron besándose unos minutos más, hasta que les pareció oír algunos carraspeos que, sin embargo, nos le hizo detenerse. Finalmente fue Emma quien se acercó tímidamente al escenario, dando suaves golpes contra el suelo para llamar su atención.

-Eh, chicos… todavía estamos aquí- dijo con voz suave la orientadora, sin conseguir llamar su atención.

-Me parece que será mejor que me deje esto a mí, Emma-intervino Kurt, estrechando su hombro con afecto- ¡EH! ¡VOSOTROS DOS! ¡SEPARAOS UN MOMENTO QUE NO ESTÁIS SOLOS!- exclamó, tan alto como pudo.

Rachel y Finn se separaron sobresaltados con las mejillas sonrojadas, pero sin dejar de sonreír. Finalmente la fiesta terminó y los chicos regresaron a casa. Después de dejar a Chris plácidamente dormido en su cuna, los dos entrelazaron sus manos para dirigirse a su dormitorio. Una vez allí, se acurrucaron dentro de la cama, sin dejar de besarse y acariciarse.

-¿Entonces te ha gustado la sorpresa de los chicos?- preguntó él, rodeando su cintura con ambos brazos para después buscar de nuevo sus labios.

-¡Sí, mucho!- respondió ella, apoyando su cabeza contra su pecho- Aunque lo que más me ha gustado es que por te he vuelto a besar- confesó ella, alzando el rostro para mirarlo con una sonrisa.

-A mí también, no sabes cuánto lo he echado de menos- respondió, besándola de nuevo- Me parece que ahora no podré parar- bromeó, con su sonrisa de medio lado.

-Bueno, por mí no hay ningún problema-rió ella, alzándose para volver a atrapar sus labios en un beso tierno- Te amo, Finn, siempre lo haré.

-Yo también, no sabes cómo disfruto viéndote tan feliz-le confesó, acariciando su rostro.

-Pues toda esta felicidad es gracias a Chris y a ti. La verdad nunca podré agradecerte lo suficiente todo el cariño y la paciencia que has tenido conmigo, Finn-reconoció ella, rodeando su cintura.

-No hay por qué darlas y si hice todo eso es porque te quiero y haría lo que fuera por verte bien, Rach.

-Te quiero- murmuró ella medio adormilada- Buenas noches, Finn.

-Yo también- respondió él, susurrándole al oído- Buenas noches, Rach.

A la mañana siguiente, Rachel fue la última en despertarse. Cuando bajó las escaleras se encontró a Finn en el salón jugando con Chris.

-Buenos días-saludó, acercándose para besar a Finn.

-Mmm, echaba de menos empezar así las mañanas-murmuró él con una sonrisa, sentándola sobre su regazo- ¿Te apetece desayunar algo?

-Sí, me muero de hambre- reconoció, recogiendo a Chris para que los acompañase a la cocina.

Rachel dejó a Chris en la trona para después tomar asiento en su sitio, al tiempo que Finn le tendía su desayuno tapado.

-¿Y esto? ¿Qué me has preparado?- preguntó ella, con una gran sonrisa.

-Ah… ¡Tendrás que levantar el recipiente para averiguarlo!- la animó él, sentándose a su lado.

Rachel levantó la tapa a toda prisa, descubriendo un sobre blanco en el centro del plato.

-¿Qué significa esto?-le preguntó, mirándolo con una sonrisa.

-Por favor, ábrelo- le pidió él, algo nervioso.

Rachel abrió el sobre para encontrarse con un par de billetes de avión.

-Dios mío, Finn…-susurró ella, sin apartar la vista del papel.

-¿Y, qué me dices Rach? ¿Te apetece que vayamos de viaje?


End file.
